90 Días
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Una madre. Una hija. Y una extraña conocida...
1. I

_Hola de nuevo y gracias por adelantado._

 _Nueva historia y con ella unas cuantas cositas para destacar..._

 _La primera, darle las gracias públicamente a mi Beta Reader personal que le da el visto bueno y luz verdes a las historias y quien tiene el 12% del mérito de esta «criatura». Gracias por estar siempre del otro lado ;)_

 _Segundo, realmente me encanta escribir esta historia y cada una de las criticas que recibí en las anteriores me ayudan a crecer cada día en esto, pero esta vez voy a ser un poco menos tolerante en cuanto a criticas. Quien habló alguna vez conmigo sabe que acepto todo tipo de criticas, siempre y cuando sean con respeto. Así que voy a pedir que aquellos que comenten, y perdón por decirlo de esta manera, con mala leche o mala onda, ponga su nombre de usuario o algo más que un simple "Guest". Porque es simple y fácil escudarse detrás de eso, pero asi como dan su opinión respecto a mi historia, me gustaría darle mi opinión respecto a su comentario. Y también recordarles que antes de dejar sus maliciosos reviews recuerden que no están obligados a leerme, que no voy ordenador por ordenador apuntándolos con el mouse obligandolos a perder tiempo en algunos de mis escritos, ¿Se entiende? El respeto es la base de todo, empecemos por respectar el trabajo ajeno porque lo que a esos usuarios mala leche les tomó cinco minutos comentar de la manera más maliciosa, a los autores les tomó días, incluso semanas crear. Y no es solo por mi, es por el resto de los autores que hacen maravillas con su imaginación pero que tienen que soportar personas que se creen geniales comentado atrocidades detrás de un "Guest" pisoteando el trabajo o el arte, como lo llamo yo, de ese autor._

 _Tercero, aclarar que yo no autorizo ni presto mis historias para adaptaciones de ningún tipo. Así que agradecería, si ven circular algunas de mis historias con alguna otra ship que no sea Faberry, que me avise por favor. No creo que mis historias sean tan geniales como para tomarlas pero otra vez retorno a la parte del respeto. Y ya lo dije en twitter, es hermoso darle vida a algo, crear una situación, crear algo que sabes que es tuyo, sentir ese orgullo... ¿Por qué tomar algo ajeno y perderse esa experiencia?_

 _Por ultimo, y ya termino con esto porque sino sera más larga la nota de autor que el capitulo en si, agradecer por adelantado a todo aquel que elige leerme una vez más, quien recorre este camino conmigo y quien decide quedarse hasta el final. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de siempre y por leer cada cosa que nace de esta cabecita loca y que se plasma en estos escritos._

 _Gracias._

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

 **Día 01. 07:30 am.**

Caminar sobre sus tacones de diez centímetros le recordaba constantemente que al final del día tendría que sufrir un terrible dolor de pies, pero al mismo tiempo era un constante recordatorio que esos zapatos formaban parte de su indumentaria elegante y distinguida. La misma con la cual lograba intimar a todos a su paso. Sabía que sin sus faldas tubo, sus trajes sastre y sus zapatos de tacón no irradiaría tanto miedo o respeto como lo hacía cuando no llevaba todo eso encima. Eso sin contar el delineado de ojos que acentuaban más el color avellana de su mirada.

Levantó el mentón con aire soberbio una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando al descubierto el escritorio de su secretaria ‒una chica con rasgos asiáticos y cierto aire entrometido en el rostro‒, mientras que ésta mencionada estaba parada al lado del mueble con una sonrisa que achinaba muchísimo más sus ojos.

–Buenos días, señorita Fabray. Su padre quiere que se una a él en la sala de reuniones antes del almuerzo –le comunicó su secretaria siguiéndole el paso como pudo hasta su oficina. –El señor Puckerman también la está esperando allí y llamó el señor Hunter Clarington para invitarla a cenar.

 _«_ _Oh, no. Otra vez no._ _»_

Comenzaba a odiar a su padre por llevarla a esa cena benéfica el mes pasado. Odiaba la hora en el cual creyó que al rechazar la invitación por primera vez, las siguientes invitaciones no iban a llegar. Odiaba haber ido a parar con el más coqueto y persistente de los Clarington. Pero por sobre todas las cosas se odiaba a si misma por no plantarse delante del chico y zamparle una buena bofetada, a ver si de esa forma dejaba de insistir tanto en contactar con ella.

–Sigo sin entender que parte de «No ceno con imbéciles arrogantes y narcisistas» no entendió Clarington –soltó con un deje de molestia en la voz. –La próxima vez que vuelva a llamar, toma el recado y luego tíralo a la basura, ¿Ok, Tina?

No le preocupaba para nada quedar como la «Reina del Hielo» o «La soberbia hija de papi», como sabía que la llamaban por lo bajo aquellos a los que ella calificaba, casi con desprecio, como los de la «alta sociedad», renegando a veces ser partícipe de ese mundo tan banal y superficial. La primera vez que escuchó ese sobrenombre Se molestó muchísimo, porque no concebía que un puñado de personas desconocidas para ella lograra hacer alusión a una supuesta frialdad de su parte. ¿Acaso ser reservada era sinónimo de apatía? Con el tiempo comprendió que enojarse por falsos agravios hacia ella no solucionaba nada, así que desde ese momento comenzó a dejar que la gente hablara por hablar.

–Pero, señorita,... –la secretaria enmudeció en cuanto giró la cabeza y la miró seriamente sin otorgarle el derecho a réplica. –Lo que diga, señorita Fabray. Por cierto, ya hice las reservas en TAO Uptown para el almuerzo de este mediodía con los inversores mexicanos. Ordenes de su padre.

–¡Ja! Veo que mi padre aprendió a tratar con empresarios extranjeros –escupió con algo de diversión. –Llevará a los mexicanos a comer comida local y no comida típica de su país como si no conocieran tal cosa. Ya era hora que aprendiera que si vienen a un país ajeno al suyo es porque vienen a hacer negocios y a probar comida del país que visitan y no lo que comen habitualmente en el suyo.

Compartió una sonrisa rápida con su secretaria antes de entrar a su oficina. Dejó su bolso en el escritorio antes de quitarse la chaqueta y arremangarse la camisa hasta la altura de los codos. Le sonrió a la fotografía que descansaba en el estante detrás de ella y se sentó comenzando a teclear en su ordenador que era entera y únicamente para trabajo laboral.

Por fin un momento de paz donde solo serían ella y su trabajo, aunque no fuera muy amante de éste. Estar en su oficina le otorgaba un momento de tranquilidad y de libertad del cual no podía disfrutar durante el resto del día mientras cumplía con su horario en la financiera. Estar en su oficina significaba que podía quitarse sus _Christian Dior_ para darle un respiro a sus pies y no resentirlos tanto. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, al llegar a su casa podría caminar sin tener la sensación de caminar descalza sobre vidrios.

Estaba tan enfocada en su trabajo, gestionando y pasando a limpio algunos recientes préstamos otorgados, realizando llamadas, firmando algunos papeles que requerían su firma y algunas cosas más relacionadas con su oficio, que se asustó –dando un pequeño salto en la silla– cuando el teléfono IP de la oficina comenzó a sonar.

–Señorita, su padre pregunta si tardará mucho en ir hasta la sala de reuniones –habló su secretaria del otro lado de la línea. –También volvió a llamar el señor Clarington insistiendo nuevamente en la invitación a cenar.

Dejó escapar un resoplido mientras apretaba los puños con fuerzas absteniéndose de golpear el escritorio con fuerzas. ¿Cuándo iba a entender Hunter que no quería aceptar su estúpida invitación a cenar simplemente porque conocía las intenciones que tenía para con ella? Le había dejado bien en claro la primera vez que la invitó a cenar que no buscaba una relación, ni siquiera un «polvo de una noche», como seguramente lo catalogaría su mejor amiga. Su vida ya estaba demasiado caótica como para encima agregarle una velada romántica con un idiota arrogante como lo era Hunter Clarington.

–Dile a mi padre que ya subo, Tina –terminó suspirando tecleando en el aparato. –Y con respecto a Hunter, ya sabes que hacer.

Se puso de pie acomodándose las mangas de la camisa antes de volver a colocarse la chaqueta y los zapatos. Antes de salir se miró el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en uno de los rincones laterales de la habitación y solo cuando creyó estar presentable, fue cuando abandonó la oficina haciendo sonar, un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo, sonriendo con arrogancia cuando vio la mirada depravada que el cadete administrativo de la empresa le regaló cuando pasó junto a él.

¿Hubiese estado fuera de lugar si dejaba escapar una carcajada cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, al cadete apretar con fuerzas el vaso descartable que tenía en la mano empapándose la camiseta? Si, lo hubiese estado. Aun así, dejó que una sonrisa satisfecha se plasmara en sus labios antes de recordar a Hunter y su insistencia por ir a cenar. Llegó a la sala de reuniones ubicada un piso más arriba, y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su mal humor ocasionado por el chico.

Efectivamente, su padre y su amigo _barra_ compañero de trabajo, Noah Puckerman, ya se encontraban en la sala. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerzas y tiró de su chaqueta sastre hacia abajo para que quedara en perfectas condiciones antes de poner un pie dentro de la sala. Odiaba sentirse inferior frente a su padre y Puckerman aunque esto no fuera cierto. Odiaba no poder luchar contra esa estúpida sensación sin cabida y se odiaba así misma porque querer todo el tiempo estar probándole cosas a los demás cuando en realidad sabía que no tenía por qué ser así.

Respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse para tener una charla juiciosa sin necesidad de reclamarle cosas a su padre, pero supo que eso no sería posible cuando su boca fue más rápida que su mente.

–Que sea la última vez que vamos a una cena benéfica y tú me dejas sola hablando con un Clarington, papá –escupió con rabia colocando los brazos en jarra y el entrecejo completamente fruncido. –Ahora el imbécil no deja de llamar invitándome a cenar.

–¿Has aceptado? –preguntó Puckerman con la misma picardía que siempre tenía en su rostro.

–Aparento ser idiota pero no lo soy, Puckerman. Por supuesto que no acepté. ¡No quiero hacerlo! –determinó fulminando con la mirada puesta en su padre que no hizo nada más que levantar una ceja. –Hablo en serio, papá. Ya sé que es el heredero del imperio Clarington y no sé cuántos títulos más ostenta pero así sea el único hombre sobre el planeta, jamás saldría con él.

–Ignóralo, Quinn. En algún momento se cansará –predijo Russell levantándose de su asiento. –¿Está todo listo para el almuerzo con los mexicanos?

–Sí, Tina ya hizo reservaciones en el TAO –se adelantó Puckerman quitando su vista de la ventana por donde estaba mirando hacia el exterior. –Así que será mejor que ya nos fuéramos yendo. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿O sí? Tenemos que llegar una hora antes y cerciorarnos que los contratos están en condiciones. Además, muero de hambre.

–Tú siempre mueres de hambre –comentó Quinn aceptando el brazo que su amigo y compañero de trabajo le ofreció una vez que se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a ella.

Volvió a su oficina por algunos papeles y su portafolios antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación. Con su bolso en uno de sus brazos y con Puckerman en el otro, seguida de cerca por su secretaria, abandonó la financiera rumbo al almuerzo con los demás inversionistas extranjeros. Hubiese elegido ir en su automóvil pero su amigo se negó rotundamente alegando que prefería llegar con vida a la reunión.

¡Ni que condujera tan mal!

–No, en realidad conduces como un corredor de Nascar... o como alguien que quiere participar en la nueva de Fast & Furious –solía decirle Puckerman cada vez que alegaba no ser tan mala detrás del volante.

Después de diez minutos de viaje llegaron al TAO Uptown, a pocas cuadras de Central Park, esperando a los inversionistas que llegaron una hora más tarde. Al ver entrar a esas cinco personas se recubrió con su aura de elegancia e intimidación –dejando de lado el mal humor que sentía– mientras veía que Puckerman a su lado hacía lo mismo. Ellos eran las dos caras más importantes de la empresa, la empresaria financista y el abogado que Russell siempre se llevaba con él cuando tenía que cerrar un trato importantísimo.

–Espero que Hudson esta vez no meta la pata –escupió por lo bajo al ver al chico alto entrar al lugar. –Otro error en la traducción como la última vez y terminaremos viviendo debajo de un puente. ¿Es mucho pedir que esté con sus cinco sentidos puestos solamente en el trabajo?

No tenía nada en contra de Finn Hudson, el traductor de la empresa, pero después del error que había cometido en la última reunión con los inversionistas franceses –en la cual había confundido a ambas partes por un mal entendimiento en su traducción–, estaba a prueba para ella. Tenía al chico relegado a un rincón imaginario del cual lo sacaría cuando volviera a encontrar esa eficacia de la cual hacía gala de ostentación años atrás.

–Para ti es fácil porque no tienes a tu esposa comiéndote los sesos todo el tiempo –susurró Puckerman fingiendo mirar el itinerario. Aunque Quinn pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. –Escuché por ahí que la esposa le pidió el divorcio pero que él no quiere dárselo.

– ¿Tú se lo darías sabiendo que es tu única fuente de dinero? –intervino Tina sin poder contenerse. –Dicen que en realidad no es él el adinerado del matrimonio. En realidad, la adinerada es ella y que él solo es el «mantenido» de la relación.

– ¿Se escuchan cuando hablan? Parecen dos viejas chismosas –espetó mirando tanto a Puckerman como a su secretaria. – _«Escuche por ahí...», «Dicen...»._ En ningún momento mencionan una fuente confiable. Ahora dejen de chismorrear y concentrémonos en lo que realmente importa.

Le molestaba esa propagación de rumores infundados que una persona X. ¿Acaso esa persona no tenía vida propia y por eso se encargaba de difundir rumores respecto a los demás? Lo que pasaba entorno a las personas, eran asunto de esas personas. Propagar un rumor falso, a no ser que te dirijas a la fuente y te diga lo contrario, era de una bajeza moral completamente inadmisible. ¿Con qué propósito una persona difunde rumores de otra, así sean ciertos o no?

– ¿Lo que realmente importa dices? ¿Hablas de la morena que entra ahí? –preguntó Puckerman mirando hacia la entrada con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa entre coqueta y arrogante jugando en sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en lo que decía su amigo por lo que terminó mirando ella también hacia la entrada del restaurante. – ¿Lleva patines?

–No lo sé, ni me interesa –escupió levantándose de su asiento. –Necesito ir al baño... Y no, Tina, no necesito que vengas conmigo. Hasta el momento puedo orinar o lavarme las manos yo sola. Gracias.

Si algo faltaba para que su estado de mal humor regresara muchísimo más potente que antes era que su secretaria quisiera seguirla incluso hasta el baño. Demasiada persecución ya tenía con Hunter Clarington y su odiosa invitación a cenar que jamás aceptaría. ¿Acaso algún día llegaría a entender que no quería saber nada con él? ¿Porque tanta insistencia?

O no tenía dignidad, o le gustaba demasiado ser rechazado.

Creía haber dejado en claro en todo su entorno, y la sociedad a la que pertenecía, que ella rara vez aceptaba invitaciones a cenar, invitaciones a almorzar, salidas fuera del entorno laboral o insinuaciones de ese tipo. Básicamente toda su vida se resumía a casa-trabajo y viceversa, y hasta el momento la mayoría parecía haber entendido, ¿Por qué Hunter Clarington no lograba entender eso?

– ¡Cuidado! –gritó alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos antes de sentir un cuerpo impactando en el suyo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió una mano tomando la de ella evitando que cayera al suelo. ¡Lo último que le faltaba! Estar tirada en el suelo antes de una reunión importante, ¿Y todo por culpa de quién? De una morena en patines. Si no se equivocaba, era la misma morena que Puckerman había visto en la entrada. Se acomodó la falda y la chaqueta con toda la entereza, dignidad y molestia que le fue posible reunir antes de mirar a la chica frente a ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas? –le espetó con hostilidad mirándola de pies a cabeza. Obviamente la joven no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sus pantalones de jeans rasgados, sus pulseras en colores flúor, la blusa dos talles más grande y la chaqueta negra de cuero, así lo evidenciaban. No, definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con ella. – ¿No me viste venir?

Vio la mirada de la joven frente a ella mirándola de arriba a abajo también. Incluso llegó a sentir la rabia apoderándose de ella cuando la chica se mordió el labio levantando una ceja como si no encontrara nada espectacular para admirar o destacar. Ella era una mujer elegante, destacada y sofisticada, ¿Por qué esa idiota la miraba como si fuera una más del montón?

–La verdad es que no. Si supiera que iba a cruzarme con una frígida arrogante con usted, lo hubiera evitado –le respondió la chica mirándola a los ojos a través de su flequillo recto. El océano marrón de sus ojos la atravesó completamente pero ella lo ignoró. –Ahora si me disculpa, Su Majestad... –escupió la morena con rabia mirándola de arriba abajo una vez más. –Debo retirarme así no perturbo o estorbo más su camino de pétalos de rosas o su alfombra roja.

– ¿Quién te dio derecho a hablarme así? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

–Yo a usted tampoco la conozco... y, créame, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo –afirmó la morena pasando por al lado de ella pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima como si la desafiara a decir algo.

–Maldi... ¡Argggg! –se enervó cuando la morena descortés la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Que una enana idiota sin clase y maleducada la desafiara. ¡Después de que prácticamente la había chocado! ¡Encima osaba llamarla «frígida»! ¿Frígida? ¿A ella? ¡Maldita sea ese gnomo en patines! Ahora no solo estaba de mal humor. Realmente estaba furiosa. No había quitado su mirada de la puerta por la cual la morena atrevida había salido, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Puckerman parándose a su lado izquierdo. Segundos después sintió también el de su secretaria, Tina, realizando la misma acción.

–Lindo encontronazo –ironizó Puckerman cruzado de brazos mirando al mismo lugar que su amiga y colega: la puerta del restaurante por el cual la morena se perdió. – ¿Es tan linda de cerca como lo es de lejos?

–No es para nada linda. Es un horripilante monstruo en patines ‒escupió alejándose de su secretaria y su amigo. – ¡Y ni siquiera llega al metro sesenta!

* * *

 **Día 2. 07:30 am.**

Recién estaba a mitad de semana y ya comenzaba a sentir el peso del cansancio semanal. O quizás eran los zapatos _Prada_ que llevaba puestos ese día. Los mismos que se convertían en un arma letal cuando se encontraban con escaleras que tenía bajar. Una de las opciones podría haber sido quitarse los zapatos y bajar los escalones descalza, pero si hacia eso rompería con su esquema de empresaria sofisticada.

–Buenos días, mi niña Quinn. El desayuno ya está listo y sus padres están esperándola para desayunar con usted –le comunicó Julia, el ama de llaves, que la esperaba al final de las escaleras con esa sonrisa fraternal que siempre le dedicaba a pesar de los años transcurridos. – ¿Quiere que llame a la niña?

–Primero, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes tutearme, Julia? Así que hazlo, ¿Ok? Segundo, ¿La «niña» no ha bajado a desayunar? –preguntó con un deje contrariedad en la voz y en sus dedos dibujando comillas imaginarias. Ni siquiera terminó de bajar los tres escalones que le faltaban de la escalera principal cuando se dio vuelta en el lugar y comenzó a ascender nuevamente. –No te preocupes, Julia. Ya me ocupo yo de ella. Tú ve con mis padres y diles que empiecen a desayunar. Yo me uno a ellos en unos minutos, ¿Está bien?

–Como ordene, mi niña.

Escuchó las palabras de su ama de llaves y sonrió a pesar de la molestia que iba instalándose en su interior. Su ama de llaves jamás iba a tutearla y ella lo sabía. Caminó por el largo pasillo que daba a las habitaciones abriendo y cerrando los puños tratando de serenarse antes de entrar a la habitación que estaba pegada a la suya. Ni siquiera se molestó en golpear o en hacer gala de su educación, así que entró directamente encontrándose con un revoltijo de almohadas y edredones tirados por el suelo y la cama. Respiró profundamente para aplacar su molestia antes de caminar hasta la cama y despertar a la joven de cabellos rubios que dormía boca abajo babeando las sábanas.

–Beth, despierta –ordenó sin recibir respuesta. –Beth, hablo en serio. Despiértate –escuchó un «Déjame en paz» amortiguado por una de las almohadas. Cosa que la hizo exasperarse muchísimo más. –¡Bethany Puckerman! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Levántate!

–Ay, ya. ¿Quién necesita despertador cuando tú gritas así? –rezongó la pequeña por lo bajo sentándose en la cama con el pelo revuelto. – ¿Qué quieres, mamá?

Odiaba cuando le hablaba en ese tono tan mandón y rebelde, como si ella fuera una más de sus amigas y no su madre. Odiaba ponerse a su altura siguiéndole la corriente hasta el punto de iniciar una discusión donde ambas se decían cosas hirientes. Odiaba no saber cómo tratar con una adolescente de catorce años y salir ilesa de eso. Pero por encima de todo, odiaba no ser una buena madre para su hija.

–No me hables en ese tono, Bethany –espetó apuntando con un dedo a la pequeña que se tapó el rostro con una almohada. –Ya es hora del desayuno y he venido a buscarte, ¿Acaso está mal que quiera desayunar con mi hija?

–No, lo que está mal es que quieras comprar a tu hija con un desayuno –replicó la pequeña mirándola con sus ojos azules herencia de su abuela. – ¿O no me vas a negar que quieres que olvide con ese desayuno que Shelby se va?

–Tu niñera necesita vacaciones, Beth. Se las merece. Además no se va para siempre, solo son tres meses.

¿Tan difícil era de entender que una niñera que trabajaba 24/7 al mes necesitaba descanso? Se las merecía. Shelby había estado prácticamente desde el nacimiento de Beth junto a ella y jamás se había separado desde entonces. Era hora de que la mujer comenzara a despegarse un poco, después de todo ella también tenía una familia propia. Beth todavía no entendía que el mundo de Shelby no giraba a su alrededor a pesar de que ésta se lo hiciera sentir de esa forma, y ya era hora de que comenzara a entenderlo.

Había malacostumbrado a su hija a que se creyera el centro de todos los universos, y no quería eso. No quería que Beth se convirtiera en una más de esos elitistas vanidosos, superficiales y engreídos de los cuales ella renegaba tanto. No quería que su pequeña bebé se convirtiera en un monstruo arrogante o, en el peor de los casos, en una copia barata de Hunter Clarington.

 _«_ _¡No, eso no!»_

–Sí, lo que digas –ironizó la pequeña levantando una ceja. – ¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí? Necesito ducharme y para ducharme, necesito desnudarme. No lo haré delante de mi madre.

–No tienes nada que yo no tenga –observó con la misma ceja en alto que su hija. –La dejare para que pueda ducharse,... princesa. La veré en el desayuno dentro de quince minutos.

–¡Con ese tiempo no me lavo ni siquiera una pierna! –escuchó que gritaba su hija desde adentro de la habitación.

Sabía que en algún momento ese día llegaría, pero jamás pensó que su pequeña bebé rubia de tres kilos ochocientos gramos nacida un 8 de junio de 2010 iba a crecer catorce años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A menudo se preguntaba en que momento el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, cuando fue que pasó de escuchar un «Hola, mami» a «¿Qué quieres, mamá? ¡Sal de mi habitación!». No estaba preparada para lidiar con una niña de catorce años en plena adolescencia, y era tras ese encuentro en la habitación de su hija que se replanteaba pedirle a Shelby, la niñera, que se quedara. Estaba dispuesta a pagarle el doble si la ayudaba a tratar con su hija.

O por lo menos que la ayudase a aprender a entenderla.

Pero el recuerdo de la mujer pidiéndole unos días para pasar tiempo con su familia acudió a su mente y borró ese deseo. Shelby merecía esas vacaciones y ella no iba a arrebatárselas. Ni ella, ni Beth. Tendrían que aprender a convivir juntas, a conocerse y a entenderse aunque eso sonase a una gran proeza destinada al fracaso desde el minuto uno.

Deberían aprender juntas, y lo harían. Le guste o no a la pequeña.

– ¿Problemas con el demonio? –preguntó Russel sin quitar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo. –No sé porque reniegas tanto de la actitud de Beth o te molesta su personalidad. ¿Qué esperabas al mezclar tu ADN con un Puckerman? ¿Una niña obediente y sumisa, Quinn? Te hacía más inteligente.

–Y a ti te hacía más compresivo, Russel –intervino Judy, la madre, mirando a su esposo. Se giró hacia su hija y le tomó de la mano por encima de la mesa. –Siéntate a desayunar y respira un poco, Quinnie. Estas perdiendo la cabeza por algo sin importancia. Nadie nace siendo madre, vas aprendiendo por el camino. Confía en mí.

¿Aprendiendo? ¿Y cuando uno terminaba de aprender y se graduaba de madre? Porque ella sentía que estaba empeñándose muchísimo en pasar de año pero al parecer se había quedado estancada en los primeros años de aprendizaje. Se sentía en la etapa de «Madre neófita» y quería, por lo menos, avanzar hasta la etapa de «Madre a prueba». ¿Era mucho pedir? Suspiró por lo bajo y decidió compartir con sus padres lo que rondaba por su cabeza. A lo mejor ellos podrían ayudarla, o guiarla un poco.

Solo un poco.

–Tengo miedo de equivocarme al darle las vacaciones a Shelby. Se las merece pero... Beth va a comerme viva y yo a ella –susurró con una mueca infantil en su rostro, para diversión de sus padres que intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. – ¿Creen que hago lo correcto dejando que se vaya?

–Shelby necesita sus vacaciones, Quinn, y tú debes reencontrarte con tu hija –dictaminó Judy mirándola seriamente. –Deja que esa paciente mujer se tome un tiempo para ella y tomate tú un tiempo para pasarlo con Beth.

–Lo haría... si no me explotaran tanto en la empresa –soltó mirando significativamente a su padre que sonrió de lado pero sin dejar de mirar el periódico. –Hablo en serio, papá. Me gusta mi vida de casa-trabajo, pero llega un momento en el cual yo misma me aburro de eso.

–Tienes treinta años, puedes hacer lo que quieras –señaló Russell sin inmutarse mientras pasaba la página del periódico. –Y si tu preocupación es que, al no estar Shelby, vayas a matarte con Beth, entonces busca una niñera de reemplazo que te ayude durante estos tres meses.

No había pensado en eso. Parecía una buena solución y una nueva oportunidad de empezar de cero con su hija. Si contrataba a alguien nuevo, aprendería junto con la niñera sustituta a conocer a Beth o, en su caso, a reencontrarse con la pequeña. El problema estaba en no saber de qué forma iba a tomarse la noticia su hija. Debía ir con cuidado de no hacerle creer, erróneamente, que quería cambiar a Shelby por una desconocida.

Se levantó momentáneamente de la mesa para llamar a su secretaria. Le pidió que pusiera el aviso de la búsqueda de una niñera temporal en la página de la empresa y rogó internamente porque todo saliera según lo planeado. De lo contrario, tendría que aprender ella sola a tratar con una adolescente de catorce años completamente rebelde.

–Estuve hablando con tus abuelos y se nos ocurrió una idea –comentó como si nada una vez que volvió a la mesa y se encontró con su hija desayunando. –Por cierto, te dije quince minutos, no cuarenta, Bethany.

– ¿Me contaras la brillante idea? –replicó Beth mirándola por encima de la taza que tenía en la mano ignorando el reclamo.

–Dado que Shelby va a tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, pensamos que lo mejor es que contratemos a una niñera sustituta. Solo por el periodo de tres meses.

No iba a admitirlo jamás –bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera bajo amenazas– pero cuando su hija no emitía palabra alguna después de comunicarle una noticia de ese tipo, sentía un terrible escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral acompañado de un sudor frío. Ella jamás tenía miedo de nada. De nada que no tuviera cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una sonrisa traviesa, arrogante y coqueta en sus labios. Tampoco admitiría que Beth era su debilidad. De hecho, las decisiones importantes las consultaba con la adolescente, pero siempre de una manera que la pequeña no fuera a darse cuenta que lo hacía para que no supiera el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Durante varios minutos ninguna de las dos emitió sonido alguno ni quitó su mirada de los ojos de la otra. Verde y azul tratando de leer en las profundidades, tratando de encontrar un punto débil o una grieta por la cual colarse y hacer ceder a la persona que tenían enfrente. Una lucha entre madre e hija a través de miradas en la donde cualquiera de las dos podía salir vencedora. O perdedora. Algunas veces hasta terminaba en empate, pero eso sucedía cuando Russel, Judy o Shelby intervenían.

–Ok –terminó respondiendo Beth ocultando una sonrisa traviesa detrás de su taza. –Como quieras, mamá.

Entrecerró los ojos poco convencida de la respuesta de su hija. Podía no pasar mucho tiempo con la pequeña, podía incluso tener una mala relación con ella, pero a esa sonrisa traviesa marca Puckerman escondida detrás de la taza la conocía muy bien. La leía muy bien y sabía lo que significa. Era una pequeña señal de que una posible guerra se acercaba entre ambas. Sabía muy bien que la decisión final era suya, sí, pero por nada del mundo podía esperar un poco de cooperación por parte de su hija o un poco de apoyo.

–Pero yo elegiré a la persona que pasará tres meses conmigo. De otra forma no aceptaré a nadie... Y no, no es negociable. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Ahí estaba. Lo sabía, lo presentía. Que Beth eligiera a la niñera sustituta no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, pero al menos una parte de ella se alegraba de haberle ganado una nueva batalla a su hija, aunque en su interior sabía que no tendría tiempo ni para regodearse de eso. Dejó escapar un resoplido por lo bajo sintiéndose, de cierto modo, perdedora de antemano. Frunció el entrecejo –acentuando más la sonrisa traviesa de su hija– antes de responder:

–Tenemos un trato.

* * *

 **Día 04. 09:50 am.**

Durante los siguientes dos días no había tenido éxito alguno en cuanto a la búsqueda de niñera para su hija. Se habían presentado unas diez mujeres –grandes curriculums, con referencias, todo– pero ninguna se había llevado la aprobación de Beth y en su lugar lo único que obtuvieron a cambio fue el típico y desalentador «Cualquier cosa te llamaremos». Beth parecía estar empeñada en no aceptar a ninguna de las niñeras que a ella le parecía que iban a ser adecuadas para el puesto de trabajo, y ni siquiera Puckerman había logrado que la pequeña eligiera a una de todas de las que se presentaron desde que Tina había subido el anuncio a Internet.

–Wow... necesitas un descanso. Pareces agotada, Quinn –escuchó que decía Puckerman entrando a su oficina sin tocar. Costumbre en él que aún no podía borrar, o por lo menos quitar. –Llamó Sam. Beth acaba de salir de la escuela y la está trayendo para acá. ¿Muchas postulantes el dia de hoy?

–Cuatro –respondió sin quitar la vista del ordenador mientras tecleaba en el teclado. –Marley Rose, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta y Kitty Wilde. ¿Conoces a alguna? Porque el nombre de Sugar me suena pero no sé de do...

–Es la esposa de Finn –interrumpió Puckerman sentándose en el sofá que había en la oficina con un vaso de whisky en la mano mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata. –Quizás no necesita el dinero del trabajo pero si la experiencia. Debe estar cansada de estar en su casa todo el día. Quiere salir a jugar con chicos que compartan su mismo nivel de inocencia.

 _«¿Inocencia?_ _»_ pensó con algo de ironía.

Ahora que Puckerman lo había mencionado, lograba recordar a la joven castaña. Se habían visto dos o tres veces en alguna reunión, cena o fiesta relacionada con la financiera, pero no más que eso. Al igual que con Finn, no tenía nada en contra de la chica pero tampoco lograba destacar algo como para recordarla debido a eso. No conocía su edad pero su aspecto físico no superaba los veinticinco años, aunque su mente y su forma de hablar aniñada hicieran pensar al resto que tenía menos de edad de la que aparentaba.

– ¿Tendrá beneficios por ser una conocida? –preguntó Puckerman dándole un trago al vaso de whisky. – ¿Planeas contratarla?

–Su curriculum está en blanco, aún es virgen. No tiene referencias ni experiencia –señaló mostrándole el papel a Puckerman que escondió una sonrisa traviesa detrás del vaso. La misma que Beth había heredado. –Parece buena chica, lo digo en serio, pero si la contrato simplemente por ser una «conocida», tú y yo terminaremos sufriendo las consecuencias.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–De tu cuenta bancaria y la mía. Necesitamos una niñera que le ponga los pies sobre la tierra a Beth, como lo hace Shelby. No una que desde el primer día la lleve a un shopping –afirmó sin siquiera sonreír. Todo lo contrario a su compañero que dejó escapar una carcajada. –No es por ser mala pero creo que ya tengo a mi descartada número uno.

– ¿Y por qué no le propones a Santana que sea la niñera? –sugirió Puckerman abriendo los ojos sorprendido cuando la rubia frente a él dejó escapar una carcajada.

Fue una risa sincera, de esas que se escapan tras haber escuchado algo divertido pero a la vez imposible. ¿Santana? ¡¿SANTANA?! Solo Dios sabía cuánto amaba a su mejor amiga, así como también solo Dios sabía cuán adecuada era la chica para ese empleo. Santana no tenía instinto maternal ni siquiera para el hámster que se había comprado cuando se fue a vivir sola por primera vez, y eso que había dicho, en cuanto vio al roedor, que había sentido lo más parecido y cercano al «verdadero amor». Un mes después el animal murió y Santana no volvió a tener mascota desde entonces. Ni siquiera lloró por su «amor verdadero».

– ¿Santana y Beth compartiendo tiempo y espacio? Suerte con eso –se burló volviendo la vista al ordenador antes de comenzar a firmar unos papeles. –Tu hija ya de por sí es rebelde e impertinente, Puckerman. No necesito que además de esas dos... «virtudes», se le sumen el sarcasmo y desfachatez de Santana. Suficiente con que haya heredado esa sonrisa traviesa de tu parte.

–Algún día muchos agradecerán esa sonrisa heredada. Ya verás –predijo Puckerman con arrogancia. –Aunque todavía no quiero pensar en mi bebe teniendo citas. Si lo hago, terminaré yendo a comprarme una AK-47.

–Noticia de última hora, Puckerman. Tu «bebé» ya tiene catorce años, así que no te sorprendas si un día de estos nos presenta a algún noviecito.

Sabía que ese tipo de comentario no le iba a gustar a su amigo. Sabía que cada vez que salía a la luz la mención del crecimiento inminente de Beth, Puckerman arrugaba la cara como si escuchar tal cosa le causara dolor. De hecho, se sorprendía de que el joven no adoptara la típica actitud infantil de taparse las orejas como lo hacía su hija cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba. Sabía que por mucho que se burlara de su amigo, una parte de ella también esperaba que ese fatídico momento jamás llegara. Ya tenía problemas viendo como su pequeña crecía sin poder detener tal cosa. No quería agregarle más a eso.

–Señorita Quinn, acaba de llegar la última postulante para el puesto de niñeras, ¿Quiere que las haga pasar de a una? –preguntó Tina, la secretaria, a través del teléfono de la oficina. Respondió afirmativamente antes de llevarse los dedos al puente de la nariz rogando encontrar, por fin, a la persona adecuada para el puesto. –Por cierto, el señor Evans acaba de subir con la niña Beth, ¿La hago pasar a ella también?

–Por supuesto, Tina. Es mi hija –le recordó con algo de impaciencia en la voz. –Luego espera a mi llamado para hacer pasar a la primera postulante. Gracias.

Creyó que agradecer a su secretaria sería mejor que apercibirla por la espontanea deficiencia al olvidar que Beth era la única que tenía acceso directo en todo momento a su oficina. A lo mejor de esa forma se evitaba una bronca con la chica asiática y una escupida en su café a la mañana siguiente.

Intercambió una mirada con Puckerman antes de que éste fuera abrazado por su hija. Bajó la mirada y fingió teclear solo para ocultar la sonrisa tierna que apareció en sus labios. La misma que siempre tenía reservada para esas dos personas importantes para ella. Puckerman no era solamente un compañero de trabajo. Era un amigo, el padre de su hija, una vía de escape cuando todo a su alrededor la sobrepasaba. Alguien con quien tomarse una copa y hablar hasta el amanecer sin estar pendiente del tiempo. Y Beth... Bueno, lo de Beth se resumía simplemente a que era el amor de su vida.

Si ocultaba la sonrisa cada vez que veía a Puckerman y a su hija juntos, se debía a que no quería que ambos se dieran cuenta de eso. Regalarles una sonrisa cuando estaban juntos equivalía a darles pase libre a cometer locuras. Porque no importaba cuan mayor fuera Puckerman o que fuera un respetado abogado de Nueva York, cuando estaba con Beth era un niño más. Entonces ella pasaba de tener una hija a tener dos hijos.

–¿Te quedas a la entrevista de la niñera, papá? –preguntó Beth acercándose hacia donde estaba su madre. Esperó el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Puckerman antes de besar a Quinn que volvió a ocultar una sonrisa. –Hola, mamá. ¿Crees que hoy será fácil o será como el resto de los días anteriores?

–Eso depende de ti –respondió girándose para mirar a su hija que sonrió restándole importancia al asunto. Tomó una de las manos de la pequeña, solo para mantener algún tipo de contacto, y con su mano libre tecleó en el teléfono IP. –Tina, haz pasar a la primera postulante, por favor.

Una vez que su hija se sentó a su lado, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice –una de las pocas que compartían–. Se recubrió con esa mascara intimidatoria en cuanto escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse. Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules hizo acto de presencia en la habitación y no hizo falta mirar hacia donde estaba sentado Puckerman para saber que el chico le estaba haciendo un repaso de arriba a abajo con esa mirada inquisitiva y seductora.

–Buenos días, señorita Rose –saludó levantando momentáneamente la vista antes de volver a perderla en el curriculum de la joven que estaba entrevistando. –Esto es fácil, simplemente le hare algunas preguntas y nada más, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –el asentimiento de cabeza casi tímido la hizo sonreír para sus adentros. La postulante frente a ella estaba nerviosa y temerosa. Su papel de financista perra ya había hecho su efecto. –Bien. _Nombre:_ Marley Rose, ¿Correcto?

–Corr... Correcto –balbuceó la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Bien. _Edad:_ veintiséis años. Vive en Harlem. Soltera, sin hijos. Ok, hasta aquí todo perfecto –afirmó alternando su mirada entre el curriculum en sus manos y la joven parada del otro lado del escritorio. –Todos los estudios cursados. Habla francés, italiano y un poco de español. Trabajo para los...

– ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? –interrumpió Beth mirando ella también a Marley. Vio como la joven fruncía el entrecejo como si estuviese manteniendo algún tipo de dilema interno por culpa de esa pregunta. –No hay mucho que pensar. Te gustan o no.

– ¡Beth! –exclamó regañando a su hija que simplemente levantó una mano sin quitar la vista de quien podría llegar a ser su niñera. –Lo siento, señorita Rose. Mi hija a veces olvida lo que es tener respeto y modales.

–No se preocupe –murmuró Marley con una sonrisa en los labios. –Y con respecto a lo que pregunto la niña, lo siento pero no. No me gustan, prefiero un buen libro que alimente mi intelecto.

Esa respuesta le valió a la postulante un punto más que al resto. Siempre había pensado que si se tenía un buen libro en las manos, nada más valía la pena. Había estado muchísimo tiempo tratando de inculcarle ese pensamiento a Beth pero la pequeña parecía estar más de acuerdo con su padre que pensaba que los videojuegos eran mejores. Aún seguía preguntándose cómo fue que Puckerman llegó a ser un prestigioso abogado con ese pensamiento en mente, y siempre se respondía a si misma: «Sorpresas de la vida».

Estuvo haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas más a la postulante hasta que sintió como la mano de su hija apretaba su rodilla. Esa era la señal para saber que la chica no había sido elegida por Beth, y lo peor de todo es que ella no podía acotar nada por el trato que había hecho con su hija. Aun así dejó el curriculum de la joven en la lista de «Posibles».

–Tina, haz pasar a la que sigue –ordenó cuando Marley abandonó la oficina tras haber escuchado el típico _«Te estaremos llamando»_.

Mercedes Jones, una joven de color con rizos en su cabello marrón y ojos del mismo tono, corrió con la misma suerte que Marley Rose. No llegó a saber por qué razón la descartó Beth pero supuso que era porque ella tampoco jugaba a los videojuegos. El destino laboral de Sugar ya estaba predicho desde el principio así que su entrevista de trabajo fue más bien una charla entre conocidos con Puckerman que otra cosa. Por último, llegó Kitty Wilde, una rubia de ojos verdes que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo no por nada en especial, sino por su vestimenta. Más precisamente por la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta ese día, y quizás solo era una mera coincidencia pero esa prenda de vestir ya la había visto antes. El problema estaba en recordar dónde.

Le hizo casi las mismas preguntas que les había hecho a las postulantes anteriores y pensó que por fin había encontrado a la niñera adecuada al no sentir el apretón en su rodilla por parte de su hija. « _Demasiado bueno para ser real»_ , pensó al sentir la señal antes de comunicarle a la señorita Wilde que había sido elegida para el puesto, aunque ella no estuviera demasiado de acuerdo o no lo creyera adecuada. En su opinión era un poco joven para el puesto y no parecía poseer tanta autoridad como lo deseaba. Eso, además de la mirada de pies a cabeza que le obsequió Puckerman. Una señal que le indicó que posiblemente esa chica sería la nueva víctima sexual del abogado. No quería mezclar lo personal con lo profesional así que se sintió aliviada al sentir el apretón en su rodilla por parte de su hija.

–Muchas gracias por presentarse, señorita Wilde. La estaremos llamando en caso de que haya conseguido el puesto –afirmó con una sonrisa diplomática en los labios. Esperó a que la joven rubia desaparecía de la oficina para agregar: –Ok, creo que aquí finaliza otra búsqueda más destinada al fracaso. ¿Por qué no elegiste a ninguna de ellas, Beth? A mí me gustó la primera, Marley Rose. Era joven, sí, pero tenía preparación académica y un profesorado de historia.

–No me gustaron ninguna y ya está, mamá. El lunes seguiremos con la búsqueda. Ya, no te pongas tan intensa –pidió con una mueca en el rostro alejándose de su madre. – ¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo esto e ir a comer? Muero de hambre.

–Estoy con Beth –declaró Puckerman poniéndose de pie antes de acomodarse la corbata. –Vamos a comer, Quinn. Más tarde tenemos una reunión y sabes que no pienso con claridad cuando tengo el estómago vacío.

Se rindió a la petición porque, aunque no lo admitiese, ella también se moría de hambre. Tomó su bolso antes de seguir los pasos de Puckerman y su hija que ya la estaban esperando afuera, y otra vez miró al suelo para ocultar la sonrisa cuando vio a su amigo arrodillado delante de Beth para que ésta pudiera colocarle la corbata correctamente. Un momento padre e hija inolvidable que la llevó a desear tener una cámara fotográfica en las manos para inmortalizar ese momento.

– ¡Con usted quería hablar! –escuchó que gritaron a sus espaldas mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su oficina. Se detuvo en seco cuando creyó que esa voz no era la primera vez que la escuchaba y se dio vuelta lentamente –una vez que cerró la puerta– encontrándose de lleno con unos ojos marrones cubiertos por un flequillo recto. Pero ni siquiera ese detalle logró tapar la furia que esa mirada chocolate lanzaba. – ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Tenía que ser usted! ¿Quién más sino?

Ella no era ordinaria o vulgar, de lo contrario si fuera así hubiese empezado a maldecir a diestra y siniestra. No podía ser posible que frente a ella se encontrara la morena maleducada con la que tuvo la desgracia de chocar, literalmente, en el TAO Uptown. La misma morena maleducada que la llamó «frígida arrogante» y «Su Majestad». La misma morena maleducada que la desafió en silencio a decirle algo mientras se iba.

Definitivamente ese día no podía ir peor.

Respiró profundo para serenarse viendo como la morena escupía palabras por palabras sin siquiera tomarse un tiempo para respirar o tragar saliva. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba o porque la joven la estaba atacando. Hasta donde ella sabía, no le había hecho nada, absolutamente nada. A no ser que la morena grosera y sin clase la hubiese seguido todos esos días para reclamarle sobre el choque en el restaurante.

–Veo que es maleducada por naturaleza, sin importar el lugar –replicó adoptando su mejor pose de financista intimidante. Quizás de esa forma le pondría fin al parloteo de la morena. –No sé qué es lo que hace aquí, señorita, pero si no se va ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad.

–Uy, sí. «Llamare a seguridad» –se burló la morena frente a ella mientras trataba de entender la razón del ataque. –Llame a seguridad, a la CIA, al FBI, a la DEA, a Atención al Cliente... Llame a quien quiera porque le bajaré sus perfectos dientes blancos y quiero que todo el mundo lo vea con sus propios ojos. ¿Por qué no le dio el empleo a mi amiga? ¡Ella está perfectamente capacitada para el puesto! ¡Y necesita el trabajo!

O sea que ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión. La morena bajita sin clase ni educación estaba que echaba chispas porque no había contratado a su amiga. ¡Su amiga! ¡Su...! ¿Cuál de todas las que se presentaron para el puesto era su amiga? ¡No conocía a la amiga! Entonces, ¿Por qué le echaba la bronca por no contratarla? ¿Porque hacía tanto escándalo? ¡Había quedado claro no conocía a la amiga, ¿No?! Y lo peor de todo era que con sus gritos de cabra loca estaba llamando la atención de todos. Bueno, quizás no de todos pero si la del cadete administrativo que siempre babeaba por ella, también la atención de Tina, Puckerman y Beth que extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

–Usted no solo es una estirada frígida que le gusta chocar con las personas y ni siquiera pedirles disculpas, sino que además le gusta jugar con la ilusión de los demás. Mi amiga necesitaba esta oportunidad de trabajo y usted no dudó ni siquiera un poco a la hora de decirle el estúpido «Te llamaremos». Claro, lo dijo con tanta liviandad porque usted jamás tuvo que escuchar esas palabras ni saber lo desalentadoras que son.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas. Esa morena estúpida realmente lograba sacarla de quicio, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenía la autoridad o el derecho de hacer eso porque prácticamente no la conocía de nada, solo de ese maldito encuentro en el TAO Uptown. ¡Mierda! Ya estaba maldiciendo e insultando, algo que no iba según lo pautado en su educación.

Esa morena definitivamente sacaba lo peor de ella.

Vio a una rubia de ojos verdes acercarse a la chica tomándola de la mano mientras le hablaba en el oído. ¿Con que ella era su amiga? Ahora por fin sabía a qué se debía todo ese escándalo. Si hubiese contratado a Kitty Wilde como la niñera temporal de Beth, nada de eso estaría pasando. Al parecer, la rubia de ojos verdes trataba de tranquilizarla –o por lo menos ponerle un alto a todo eso– pero la morena no parecía estar de acuerdo. Por un momento creyó que a lo mejor se trataba de alguna hippie activista por los derechos humanos. Luego la miró de arriba abajo y supo que eso no era posible. Lo de hippie a lo mejor sí, lo de activista luchadora de derechos por supuesto que no.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –intervino Beth dirigiéndose a la morena.

–Berry. Rachel Berry –respondió la chica algo confusa por la sonrisa que tenía la pequeña en sus labios. – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Cómo qué «por qué»? Es claro, para poder denunciarla –se adelantó Quinn mirando despectivamente a la morena frente a ella.

–No se meta. Estoy hablando con la dueña del circo, no con el monito come plátanos –replicó Berry recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada por parte de la niña rubia de ojos azules. – ¿Te gusto el chiste, pequeña?

–Quiero que seas mi niñera –fue la respuesta de Beth sorprendiendo a todos. Sobre todo a su madre y a la morena que respondía al nombre de Rachel. –Por tu amiga no te preocupes. Papá necesita una secretaria así que eso ya está cubierto, ¿Verdad, papi? –Puckerman, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le lanzó Quinn, terminó asintiendo haciendo sonreír más a su hija. – ¿Ves? Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Mami, ¿Qué piensas?

¿Qué pensaba? ¡Estaba claro lo que pensaba! Su hija, su propia hija, la estaba traicionando al pretender meter a ese monstruo de metro y medio en sus vidas. A esa morena sin educación, sin clase, rebelde, maleducada, soberbia y muchísimas cosas más que no sabía cómo definir pero que obviamente ninguna era cosas positivas.

Esa morena no iba a poner un pie en su casa, claro que no. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

–No olvides el trato –le recordó Beth sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo tambalear sus convicciones. –No puedes romper tu palabra ahora, porque entonces todo lo que me enseñaste del honor en una promesa se convertirá en una cortina de humo.

Odiaba cuando su hija aplicaba ese juego en su mente. La pequeña sabía lo importante que era para ella mantener una promesa, cumplir un trato, tener honor ante todo y jugaba con eso. La estaba poniendo entre la espada y pared. Si aceptaba a la morena, su vida se convertiría en un caos, si no la aceptaba sería un caos igual porque su hija se encargaría de recordarle una y otra vez su deshonor a la hora de cumplir un trato.

 _«Caos por caos…»_ pensó completamente rendida y apretando los puños.

Se acercó a la morena con esa expresión impertérrita en su rostro, con su mirada más gélida y con todo el orgullo, y la soberbia que le fue posible juntar, miró a la chica de arriba abajo mientras que ésta parecía no tenerle ni un poco de miedo a ella ni a su expresión. Es más, ni siquiera parecía estar intimidada y eso le molestaba muchísimo más.

–Tina, prepara los contratos para las nuevas empleadas –ordenó sin despegar sus ojos avellanas de los marrones de la morena que le mantenía la mirada casi sin parpadear. Se acercó un poco más y con su mejor voz amenazadora susurró: –Será la nueva niñera de mi hija, así que por su bien espero que haga un trabajo excelente e impecable –se separó de la morena y le ofreció una mano a su hija. –Ven, Beth. Vamos a almorzar.

Tomando la mano de su hija abandonó la financiera sintiéndose completamente triunfante. Había dejado a la morena sin palabras, sin replicas, sin nada para decirle. ¿Dónde había quedado esa mirada desafiante que le lanzó cuando salía del TAO Uptown? ¡Ja! « _Frígida arrogante 1 - Morena mal educada 0»_ pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque una parte de ella le recordó, terminando así con todo su espíritu triunfante, que no disfrutase mucho porque a partir de la siguiente semana esa misma morena odiosa que la sacaba tanto de quicio iba a ser la nueva niñera de Beth.

Definitivamente, su vida iba a convertirse en un infierno desde ese momento.

Un moreno, exasperante y pequeño infierno llamado Rachel Berry.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 17 de Agosto.

#90DíasFic


	2. II

_Hola, tres cositas antes..._

 _La primera, el capitulo es más corto que el anterior. Mucho más corto. Pero asi serán de ahora en adelante porque de esa forma tendré más tiempo para continuar la historia sin retrasarme en las actualización. Pido disculpas si no es lo que esperaban._

 _La segunda, una leve mención a **AleAgronSomerhalder** que dice ser mi fan numero dos o algo asi. Aunque la mayoria sabe que siempre digo no tener fans. Es algo que no va conmigo y que siempre me deja sin saber que decir :D Igual, se agradece el gesto :)_

 _Y por ultimo, pedir nuevamente disculpas por lo corto del capitulo pero prometo actualizar más de seguido asi no se hace larga la espera, ¿Ok?_

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

 **Día 07. 06:50 am.**

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos una mirada chocolate la atormentaba, la fulminaba y la hacía sentir furiosa. Todo el fin de semana estuvo pensando en la morena maleducada y siempre con la misma pregunta en su mente: ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando que su hija pasara tiempo con una desconocida sin clase? ¿Qué le garantizaba que la chica haría bien su trabajo? ¡Ni siquiera tenía curriculum o referencias!

Ella jamás aceptaba empleados que no tuvieran una carta de presentación o una base sólida de empleos anteriores y ahora, para seguir dándole el ejemplo a Beth aceptaba a una chica que no solo no había llevado curriculum a la financiera, sino que había osado gritarle –delante de su familia y su secretaria– porque no había contratado a su amiga. ¡Su amiga! ¡Si no sabía quién era su amiga! Aunque de haberlo sabido tampoco hubiera contratado a la rubia de ojos verdes por la sencilla razón de que Beth no la había elegido.

Otra de las cuestiones que no la dejaba dormir era no saber las razones por las cuales su hija había elegido a la morena. ¡Justamente a ella! ¿Porque la había elegido? Ni siquiera le había preguntado si le gustaban los videojuegos para poder ponerla en su propia lista de «Posibles candidatas» o si sabía idiomas para ponerla en la lista de «Eliminada sin repechaje». Entonces, si no había hecho las preguntas de rigor, ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella? Una morena común y corriente que había conseguido un empleo caído de la nada. Supuso que eso sería un gran cambio en la vida de la chica. El mismo que seguramente representaba para ella misma.

Un gran y desconocido cambio.

Y con ese pensamiento casi certero clavado en su mente miró la hora en su reloj tras una enésima vuelta en su cama. Gruñó por lo bajo y se cubrió la cara con una de las almohadas cuando se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que debía levantarse e ir directamente a la ducha. Una vez que el agua tibia, casi caliente, tocó su cuerpo dejó su mente completamente en blanco. Quería dejar de pensar en todo, pero por encima de eso quería tranquilizarse antes de la llegada de la morena a su casa.

Ese día empezaba a trabajar la nueva niñera y ella estaba completamente nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a portarse Beth o como iba a desenvolverse el reemplazo de Shelby. No sabía si tendría que faltar al trabajo para supervisarlo todo o, por el contrario, debía confiar en que la chica haría bien su trabajo. No sabía si debía hacerle caso a Puckerman o no. Porque sí, su amigo y padre de su hija había opinado al respecto y había dictaminado de qué lado estaba. Se lo había dejado bastante claro cuando le dijo: _«No te pongas en perra odiosa y deja que la morena haga su trabajo»_. ¿Su trabajo? ¡¿Su trabajo?! Ni siquiera sabía cuál era «su trabajo» antes de hacer de niñera. No sabía absolutamente nada de esa chica. Nada además de su nombre.

El mismo que se negaba a pronunciar si podía evitarlo.

–Señorita Quinn, el desayuno ya está listo –anunció Julia, el ama de llaves, del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

–Dile a mis padres que bajo en un minuto, Julia. Gracias.

Volvió a su tarea de maquillarse. Cuando terminó, minutos después, se colocó los _Alexander McQueen_ que ese día habían sido los elegidos para lucir sus pies y, tomando su bolso antes, salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor donde desayunaba cada mañana con sus padres y con su hija. La misma que se encontraba sentada a la mesa muchísimo antes que ella. Algo que jamás pasaba.

–Buenos días –saludó sentándose a la izquierda de su padre colocándose una servilleta en el regazo. Le sonrió a la empleada cuando ésta le sirvió café y le ofreció el periódico del día que ella dejó a un costado. –Por lo que veo, alguien cayó de la cama hoy. ¿Qué pasó, Beth? ¿Tus peluches te empujaron y te caíste al suelo?

–No, en realidad me desperté temprano para sacar a mi novio por la ventana así no te cruzabas con él y descubrías mi amorío clandestino– respondió la pequeña con ironía haciendo atragantar a su madre. –Es broma, mami. Respira tranquila porque no tengo novio ni quiero tenerlo. No por el momento. Desperté temprano porque hoy viene Rachel. Estoy muy emocionada, ¿Tú no?

¿Emocionada? No, no lo estaba. Estaba aterrada ante la idea de permitir que su hija, su única hija, pasara tiempo con una completa desconocida. Y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera la morena maleducada la persona en cuestión, estaba segura que si era otra persona estaría igual de aterrada. ¿Qué le garantizaba que su pequeña bebe estaría sana y salva cuando volviera de la financiera? ¿Que estaría en su dormitorio haciendo tareas y no en un galpón abandonado siendo presa de un secuestro? Era bastante obvio que cuando se trataba de Beth, perdía todo rastro de raciocinio.

–No te encariñes demasiado con la sustituta, Beth. Solamente se quedara aquí tres meses. Ni un día más, ni un día menos –sentenció con voz firme. –Ahora termina tu desayuno que esa chica no debe tardar en llegar. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como es, no me sorprendería para nada que llegara impuntual a su primer día de trabajo.

Pudo percibir las miradas desconcertadas de sus padres pero las ignoró y se concentró en desayunar. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como su hija miraba cada dos segundos el reloj pulsera que esa mañana tenía puesto. Otra rareza más en ese día que no presagiaba nada bueno por el simple hecho de saber que compartiría tiempo y espacio con el gnomo en patines. El hecho de que Beth llevara puesto reloj pulsera, siendo que jamás llevaba uno puesto, tampoco la ayudaba a pensar en una palabra que no fuera «catástrofe».

No le gustaba para nada esos pequeños detalles y supuso que quizás se lo había puesto para ir contando los minutos que faltaban para ver a la nueva niñera. Llegar a esa conclusión, errónea o no, le provocó un nudo en el estómago. No quería que su hija se encariñase con una completa desconocida. No lo quería porque eso significaba que la pequeña prefería a una maleducada que solo vio una sola vez en su vida antes que a ella.

–Bien, es hora de que me vaya para la financiera. Quinn, ¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntó su padre poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba la servilleta a un lado de la mesa. –Tenemos una reunión con la parte de grafica para la nueva campaña audiovisual. Necesito que estés presente.

–No te preocupes, allí estaré –afirmó imitando el movimiento de su padre. –Solo que llegaré un poco más tarde. Quiero estar presente cuando llegue la nueva niñera y quiero hablar algunas cosas con Shelby antes. Por cierto, Julia, ¿Podrías ir a buscarla? –recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la nombrada y sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia su hija. –Beth, ¿Terminaste de desayunar? Necesito que subas y te cambies ese pijama por ropa más presentable.

Pudo escuchar el gruñido que su hija dejó escapar por lo bajo y reprimió una sonrisa al recordar que ella hacía lo mismo cuando su madre le ordenaba hacer cosas que no quería. Siguió a la pequeña hasta la salida del comedor permitiéndole a sus padres tener un poco de intimidad para despedirse entre ellos. Le gustaba el tipo de relación que mantenían los dos después de tantos años de matrimonio. Su padre era un hombre reservado, distante, hosco por momentos; y su madre era casi todo lo contrario, aunque por momentos se complementaban formando el mejor de los equipos.

– ¡Shelby! –exclamó viendo como la niñera de Beth, una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos color café, bajaba las escaleras con sus zapatos altos y sus faldas tubo. –Mande a Julia a buscarte. Quería hablar contigo.

–Dígame, señorita Quinn.

Durante los casi quince años que llevaba la mujer trabajando en la mansión Fabray había acatado todo tipo de órdenes pero había una que había desobedecido por completo: la del tuteo a sus empleadores. A pesar de que éstos les habían ordenado incontables de veces que lo hiciera. Incluso Julia también era así. Lo que llevaba a Quinn a respetar muchísimo más a ambas mujeres.

–Como bien sabes, hace quince minutos debía haber llegado la nueva niñera –señaló mirando su reloj pulsera con un deje de disconformidad en su rostro. –Es una chica bastante... diferente. No es como el resto de las niñeras convencionales con curriculum, referencias, carta de presentación. No tiene absolutamente nada en lo que podamos confiar.

–Pero aun así la dejara pasar tiempo con Beth –remarcó Shelby. –Señorita Quinn, sabe que si va a necesitarme puedo quedarme. No hace falta que...

–Hace falta –interrumpió mirando seriamente a la niñera. Miró a su alrededor antes de agregar por lo bajo, casi en un susurro: –Necesitas encontrar a tu hija, Shelby. Y necesitas hacerlo ahora. No puedes esperar mucho tiempo más.

Muy pocas personas conocían la historia de Shelby Corcoran. De hecho, ella lo supo de casualidad unos años atrás cuando escuchó a sus padres hablar de la niñera. La mujer había tenido una hija hacía poco más de veinte años atrás pero no había podido quedársela debido a que era muy joven. Algo que le hubiese pasado a ella sino fuera porque sus padres estuvieron a su lado apoyándola cuando quedó embarazada de Beth. Fue por eso mismo que no juzgó ni iba a juzgar nunca a Shelby, porque ella entendía lo que se sentía tener una vida a cuestas sin saber cómo manejar la suya propia. Y fue por eso mismo que, tras eso, respetó muchísimo más de lo que ya lo hacía a la mujer que le había ayudado muchísimo con Beth.

–Señorita Quinn, acaba de llegar la señorita Berry –comunicó Julia, el ama de llaves, seguida de una morena que si no fuera por el flequillo recto seria completamente irreconocible.

No supo por qué estúpida razón apretó con fuerzas sus manos sintiendo que apretujaba el portafolios o porqué de repente sintió una patada en el estómago. Sea cual sea la razón, la mujer que estaba al lado de Julia con expresión tímida estaba muy lejos de ser aquella morena maleducada, sin clase, con una blusa dos talles más grande y pulseras flúor. Al parecer la chica había tomado consciencia a lo largo de esos tres días que la vestimenta que había llevado el viernes y los días anteriores no era la adecuada para presentarse a trabajar.

Tuvo que abstenerse de hacerle otro repaso con la mirada al cuerpo entero de la chica. O sea, a su vestimenta. Le hizo un repaso con la mirada a su vestimenta. Quizás se detuvo demasiado en su falda gris, ignorando por completo la blusa blanca o la boina color mostaza que adornaba la abundante melena marrón con mechas californianas. Quizás esa fijación por la falda se debió a que no concebía la idea de que aquella morena tuviera más piernas que resto de cuerpo. A lo mejor eran las medias negras que llevaba por encima de las rodillas lo que le daba ese aspecto o, en un caso imposible, simplemente esas eran sus medidas. Sea cual sea la razón, aquella chica tenía unas piernas que excedían las medidas convencionales.

– ¡Rachel! –exclamó Beth trayendo a su madre de regreso a la realidad. –Qué bueno que ya estés aquí. Quiero que conozcas a mí... Ey, son iguales –señaló la adolescente alternando su mirada entre Shelby y la morena que seguía con esa expresión de timidez en su rostro. –Parecen madre e hija.

Después de esa observación por parte de su hija miró automáticamente a Shelby –borrando por completo las piernas de la morena de su mente–, sabiendo lo que esas palabras podrían significar o afectar a la mujer. Vio como la niñera de Beth respiraba profundamente antes de estrechar educadamente la mano de la morena que estaba enfrente y, sin poder evitarlo, una parte de ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su hija. Shelby y su sustituta se parecían demasiado. Tal y como había dicho Beth, parecían madre e hija. Tampoco pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar de Shelby, creyendo lo que seguramente estaría sintiendo la mujer al estar parada frente a una joven que no solo era idéntica a ella, sino que además debía tener casi la misma edad de la hija que estaba buscando. De repente una idea sobrevoló su cabeza.

¿Y si esa morena era...?

¡No! Sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas antes de que esa duda terminara de formarse en su mente. Eso no era asunto suyo. No era de su incumbencia. No tenía por qué meterse en esas cosas. Lo único que tenía que preocuparle era Beth y su bienestar. Seguramente la morena tenía una madre que no era Shelby en la ciudad donde nació y seguramente la hija de ésta última mencionada también la estaba buscando pero en otro lado. No había nada más que uniera aquellas dos mujeres que el parecido físico y el hecho de que ambas eran las niñeras de Beth. ¡Simple! ¿Porque tenía que pensar cosas que no eran?

–Shelby, ella es la nueva niñera de Beth –presentó tras haber respirado profundo para concentrarse en lo que de verdad tenia importancia. –Señorita Berry, ella es la antigua niñera de mi hija y a quien usted reemplazara solo por el plazo de tres meses –esperó algún tipo de palabras por parte de la morena pero solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por lo que continuó hablando: –Bien. Shelby, trabajaras con ella toda esta semana antes de que te vayas. Le mostraras el planning, los horarios de Beth, las horas de tareas escolares y las de descanso. Sus horarios de entrada y salida. Le mostraras la casa y por último, encárgate de que le quede claro quién es a partir de ahora.

– ¿Un robot sin libertad de movimientos? –ironizó la morena ganándose una risita por lo bajo de parte de Beth, una mirada horrorizada por parte de Shelby y otra mirada, pero fulminante, por parte de Quinn. – ¿Lo siento?

«Otra ironía» pensó conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco.

Ignoro a la morena –aunque pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa–, y se concentró en seguir dándole instrucciones a Shelby. Quería quedarse y supervisar ella misma todo pero supo que no podía hacer tal cosa cuando recibió una llamada por parte de su secretaria. ¿Por qué Tina no era como las demás secretarias que se pintaban las uñas, entraban a Facebook desde el ordenador de la empresa o se sacaban fotos en el baño? ¿Porque no buscaba en Internet lo último de la moda en China, Japón, Corea, o de donde sea que fuera?

–Debo irme ya, Shelby. Te quedas a cargo de todo. Sabes que confió en ti –afirmó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la mujer. Respiró profundo antes de tomar su portafolios y caminar hacia donde estaba la morena que la miró con esa arrogancia de siempre. –Espero que haga bien su trabajo, señorita Berry, que sepa comportarse, que no sea tan vulgar u ordinaria. Y por sobre todas las cosas, espero que sepa mantener su falta de educación a raya. Haga y diga todo lo que la señora Shelby le diga u ordene. De lo contrario, tendré que pagarle el día y prescindir de sus servicios.

–¿Y darle esa satisfacción? –replicó Rachel por lo bajo para que solo ella la escuchase. La vio arrugar la nariz de forma irónica y graciosa antes de alejarse un poco de su rostro para sonreírle con sarcasmo molestándola muchísimo más.

Quince minutos. Solamente llevaban quince minutos compartiendo espacio y ya estaban chocando nuevamente. Estaba bastante claro que ambas eran de personalidades fuertes, lo que significaba que ninguna de las dos daría su brazo a torcer o cedería un segundo. Al mismo tiempo también significaba que la cosa no se quedaría en un nivel intermedio, cuanto más tiempo pasara con esa chica, más alto escalaría el nivel de enfrentamientos. Solo esperaba estar lo suficientemente preparada como para enfrentarse a esa morena sin clase ni educación.

Otra cosa que estaba en claro era que ella jamás perdía una batalla y la morena parecía ser igual, así que una de las dos estaba a punto de hacer historia. Al final una de las dos perdería y deseaba no ser ella.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Jueves 20 de Agosto.

#90DíasFic


	3. III

**III.**

* * *

 **Día 11. 10:23 am**

Su padre siempre había dicho que separar trabajo de casa y viceversa era esencial para mantener el matrimonio y el éxito laboral en perfecto equilibrio. Por ahora todo ese asunto del matrimonio no le había tocado pero lo del éxito laboral sí, así que podía permitirse llevar trabajo a casa sin que eso afectase a su pareja.

 _«¿Pareja?»_ pensó.

Le sonaba tan lejana esa palabra cuando se ponía a pensar en la última relación sentimental que había mantenido. Biff McIntosh había sido el último pero de eso ya hacía tres años y la relación apenas duró un mes. El tiempo que el chico tardó en averiguar que era madre soltera. De un tiempo para acá no lo culpaba por haber huido al enterarse tal cosa. Sabía que no era fácil para alguien mantener una relación con una persona que ya era m–adre. En parte, el recuerdo de lo que pasó con Biff fue lo que le impedía tratar de mantener una relación o buscar una. Si sabía que al final nadie iba a querer aceptar el combo completo de madre más hijo, ¿Para que buscar una relación que estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio? ¿Qué loco demente aceptaría tal cosa?

–¡Yo sí! –intervino la voz de la señorita Berry desde la puerta asustándola. –Wow... Cambie esa cara. No hablaba con usted. Julia preguntó si alguien quería torta de chocolate y le respondí que si justo cuando entraba aquí. La estoy buscando –agregó la morena maleducada entrando por enésima vez sin golpear al despacho que había en la mansión. –Bueno, yo no. Su hija la está buscando.

Fingiendo estar concentrada en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, se permitió respirar profundamente para tranquilizar el estado de pánico en el que había entrado al pensar que el gnomo en patines había respondido a su pregunta mental. Porque esa pregunta no había salido de su mente, ¿Cierto? Volvió hacia atrás tratando de recordar si se había preguntado eso en voz alta o no. Cuando supo que ningún sonido había abandonado de su boca, volvió a cubrirse con su máscara de ejecutiva frívola.

– ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que debe golpear la puerta antes de entrar, señorita Berry? –espetó sin levantar la mirada de uno de los nuevos contratos que tenía que firmar solamente porque aún estaba demasiado aturdida por su error anterior como para enfrentarse al rostro soberbio de la morena. –¿Sigue sin encontrar educación? Creí que pasar tiempo aquí la ayudaría pero veo que es un caso perdido.

Durante esos cuatro días le había repetido hasta el hartazgo que debía golpear la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar pero al parecer la niñera sustituta de Beth seguía sin entender tal cosa. O quizás era que disfrutaba sacarla de quicio, porque tenía entendido que cuando no se trataba de ella la chica se comportaba completamente diferente. Se presentaba a trabajar a horario, solía decir _«Buenos días»,_ pedía permiso, o disculpas si se equivocaba, seguía a Shelby a todos lados tratando de aprender y, por sobre todas las cosas, parecía encantarle a Beth. Entonces, ¿Por qué con ella no era así? ¿Por qué buscaba sacarla de quicio?

–Perdido está su buen humor –replicó la morena frente a ella parada todavía en la puerta. –¿No se cansa de tener siempre esa cara de culo o de ir por ahí mostrando los dientes como si fuera un Rottweiler hambriento?

Cuatro días. Llevaba cuatro días teniendo que soportar ese tipo de comentarios y si se mordía la lengua para no responder era simplemente porque sabía que quien iniciaba las batallas verbales era ella misma. No podía explicarlo pero cuando estaba frente a la morena lo único en lo que pensaba era en buscar algún tipo de contienda para comenzar un nuevo enfrentamiento. Quería sacarla de quicio así como la chica la sacaba de quicio a ella. Quería devolverle un poco de la molestia que le causaba, pero quien terminaba molesta era ella porque no sabía si lograba su objetivo o no.

–Como acabo de dejarla sin palabras, ya me doy por satisfecha –afirmó la niñera de Beth tirando su camisa había abajo, enderezando su espalda y levantando su mentón en una clara señal de orgullo. –Dejando de lado... Escuche bien porque dije _«dejando de lado»,_ lo que significa que después retomaremos nuestros intercambios de palabras. Porque yo sé que por muy estirada que sea, le gusta cuando...

Lo más sensato hubiese sido que cortase con el monólogo de la niñera antes de que se convirtiera en uno digno de ver en LeFrak Concert Hall en el Queens College pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ponerle un freno a eso. Quizás porque esperaba que dentro de todo ese manantial de palabras incoherentes pudiese encontrar algún tipo de información para poder usar en contra de la morena llegado el momento.

Su padre siempre había dicho que la vida era como una partida un ajedrez. A veces era necesario sacrificar los peones para conseguir eliminar al rey ajeno. En este caso, los peones que sacrificaba eran sus oídos y su paciencia pero todavía no sabía que era lo que representaba al rey ajeno y eso no la ayudaba demasiado. Porque con un objetivo fijo todo sería más fácil.

– ¿Otra vez dejo de escucharme? –preguntó la morena trayéndola a la realidad. –Como sea... Lo que le decía es que la señora Corcoran se irá dentro de una hora y Beth está triste aunque no lo demuestre. Creo que en eso se parece a usted, incluso tiene esa expresión de oler mierda en su rostro. La misma que a veces... Si, esa que tiene ahora –señaló al recibir una mirada por parte de Quinn. –Lo que trato de decirle es que, y no es por entrometerme entre usted y la niña, es que quizás debería pasar un tiempo con ella esta tarde. Que sienta que a pesar de que su niñera se va, le queda una madre con quien jugar.

–Gracias por los consejos, señorita Berry –afirmó bajando la mirada nuevamente hacia los papeles que tenía en las manos. –Pero agradecería que se enfocara en Beth y no en darme lecciones de cómo ser madre. Ahora si me disculpa...

– ¡No estaba tratando de darle lecciones de cómo ser madre! –exclamó la morena indignada. –A diferencia de lo que pueda creer, o de lo que le hagan creer, usted no es el centro de mi universo. Cuando vine aquí a hablarle no estaba pensando en usted, estaba pensando en Beth. Se le va una niñera que, por lo que escuché y pude ver, es casi como una segunda madre. Necesitará a su verdadera madre con ella después de eso. La felicidad de un niño no se alimenta solo de juguetes, sino de amor maternal. Algo que hasta el momento no he visto en usted.

– ¡No le permito que...!

– ¡No, yo no le permito a usted! –le enfrentó Berry fulminándola con la mirada. –Usted no sabe lo que se siente desear o necesitar el abrazo de una madre y no tenerlo. Y ahora si me voy pero lo hago porque yo quiero, no porque usted me echa.

Y sin más se fue. La morena insolente e irrespetuosa se fue dejándola completamente sola, de pie y con los puños anclados en el escritorio mientras intentaba serenarse sabiendo que era en vano. No podía tranquilizarse cuando todo en ella quería ir detrás de la morena y darle una buena bofetada que le dejara la mano marcada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Decirle lo que tenía que hacer con su hija? ¡Era su hija! ¡Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con ella! No necesitaba que una don nadie que había pasado solamente cuatro días con la niña le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero eso no se quedaba así. La echaría de patitas a la calle sin importarle las protestas de Beth.

Encima tenía el descaro de cuestionarla como madre. ¿A ella? ¿Que estaba todo el tiempo buscando formas de acercarse a su hija? ¡No tenía por qué cuestionar su papel de madre! ¡Ni siquiera tenía hijos como para saber sobre lo que significaba ser madre! ¡Así que no tenía por qué hablar de cosas que no sabía! ¡Argg... Realmente la odiaba! Para colmo el puñetazo que le dio al escritorio de madera, cuando la tenía enfrente, le comenzaba a pasar factura: se había lastimado los nudillos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el despacho de su padre yendo de un lado al otro respirando profundo para sosegarse y no ir detrás de esa morena irreverente y partirle la cara. Nadie jamás la había puesto tan violenta, y eso que Biff había llamado «paquetito» a Beth cuando supo de su existencia. A lo sumo que llegó a lastimar al chico fue agarrándole la nariz con fuerzas con intenciones de rompérsela pero no más que eso, y ahora iba esa morena estúpida y le hacía sentir ganas de romperle la cabeza contra la ventana más cercana.

–Señorita Quinn –llamó Julia irrumpiendo en el despacho sacándola de sus pensamientos e instintos asesinos. –Shelby ya se va.

–Ya voy –fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirar a la mujer.

Respiró profundamente contando hasta diez, mentalizándose de que al salir por la puerta de esa habitación se encontraría nuevamente con la morena. Apretó los puños con fuerzas y se concentró en Shelby. La mujer no se merecía que la despidiera con su mejor cara de cu... Con su mejor cara de amargada. Debía sonreír y ser fuerte, sobre todo por Beth. Porque de todas las estupideces que dijo esa odiosa morena, una era verdad: Beth iba a perder a su segunda mamá y ella debía estar ahí para hacerla sentir mejor. Así que con paso firme y seriedad en su rostro caminó hacia la salida del despacho.

Sonrió sinceramente, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, viendo como las empleadas iban despidiéndose de Shelby. A pesar de solo irse tres meses estaba bastante claro que iban a extrañar a esa mujer, sobre todo su hija. La misma que en eso momento se abrazaba con fuerzas a la cintura de su niñera. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver como la pequeña se aguantaba como podía las ganas de llorar, estaba tratando de ser fuerte para hacer menos dolorosa la despedida de Shelby y fue entonces, y sin razón aparente, que miró hacia donde estaba la nueva niñera.

Pudo ver una sonrisa entre tierna y triste de la morena dirigida hacia Beth justo antes de que se girara para mirar hacia donde ella estaba. Un choque de miradas donde el verde trataba de dominar al marrón y viceversa. A final, y como si no se hubiesen gritado horas antes en el despacho, la morena le hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando hacia Beth. Al primer intento no entendió lo que la chica quería decirle por lo que simplemente terminó recibiendo unos ojos en blancos antes recibir otra vez la misma seña. Estuvo alternando su mirada una y otra vez entre Beth y la morena hasta que perdió a ésta última de vista.

–Si espero que entienda lo que quiero decir, me volveré vieja –susurró Berry en su oído asustándola. –Vaya allá y abrace a su hija. Necesitará el apoyo de su madre por sobre todas las cosas.

–Creí que era una mala madre –replicó mirando a la chica por encima de su hombro con una ceja en alto. –¿Se disculpará por lo que me dijo en despacho?

–Es probable que antes caiga un asteroide o que los dinosaurios vuelvan a la vida. Aunque tengo una teoría sobre eso. Después se la cuento –agregó encogiéndose de hombros antes de empujar a Quinn hacia adelante. –Luego hablamos de lo que ambas dijimos en su despacho y nos seguiremos sacando chispas. Ahora vaya con su hija. Rápido.

Y sin saber por qué, le hizo caso a la morena. Se acercó a Beth quien, apenas sintió su presencia detrás de ella, se giró en el lugar y se abrazó con fuerzas a su cintura. El nudo en su garganta regresó al escuchar los sollozos por parte de su hija que había escondido el rostro en su vientre.

–Beth, ya no puedes volver a la panza de mamá –bromeó Shelby acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña que se abrazó más fuerte a su madre. La niñera también parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar aunque alguna que otra lagrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos. –Cuídense entre las dos y cuiden a los demás, ¿Ok? Y por sobre todas las cosas, escúchense y compréndanse. Dentro de tres meses volveré y quiero ver una relación madre e hija como corresponde, ¿Ok? –las dos rubias asintieron. –¿Prometido? –volvieron a asentir, quizás porque si hablaban terminarían llorando. Shelby se acercó un poco más a Quinn, miró hacia donde estaba Rachel una fracción de segundo y susurró: –La señorita Berry es una buena niña. Dele una oportunidad, ¿Puede ser, señorita Quinn? Hágalo por mí.

–Lo que pidas, Shelby –sentenció tras haber respirado profundo. –Cualquier noticia que tengas sobre tu familia, me gustaría saberla –agregó significativamente sabiendo que la niñera de Beth iba a captar el mensaje detrás de las palabras. –Y si necesitas algo, me llamas sin importar la hora, ¿Ok?

–Así se hará, señorita Quinn –afirmó Shelby dejando un último beso en la cabeza de Beth antes de regalarle una caricia en el hombro a Quinn que colocó su mano sobre la de la mujer, como si de esa forma pudiera impedir que se fuera. –Voy a extrañarlas... y a usted, señorita Berry. No encontrare a nadie más que entienda a Broadway como usted lo hace.

–Eso espero o me sentir traicionada –bromeó la morena con una sonrisa viendo como Shelby se despedía con la mano antes de perderse detrás de la puerta de la entrada dando por iniciadas sus merecidas vacaciones.

Quinn se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hija justo después de que ésta hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. Sintió como una sensación agradable se instalaba en ella, la misma que había sentido cuando tuvo a Beth en sus brazos tras haber dado a luz a la pequeña y ésta le sonrió: felicidad. Sí, eso era. Podía sonar egoísta teniendo en cuenta que Shelby acababa de irse y debía estar triste, de hecho lo estaba, pero una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que su pequeña bebé la necesitaba, que la elegía para secar sus lágrimas, que la abrazaba con fuerzas porque necesitaba de su calor, de su contención.

Necesitaba su presencia, la de nadie más.

–Iré a preparar chocolate caliente –susurró la señorita Berry en su oído. –Lleve a Beth a su dormitorio.

Contra todo pronóstico guardó el hacha de guerra y le hizo caso a la morena. Cargó a Beth sobre su espalda –como lo hacía cuando era pequeña– y se rio junto con su hija cuando ésta dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo bañada de lágrimas. Una vez que llegó al dormitorio de Beth y la dejó recostada en la cama, llamó por teléfono a su secretaria pidiéndole que cancele todos los compromisos que tenía para ese día.

–Pero... ¿Y si llama el señor Clarington? –preguntó Tina del otro lado de la línea haciéndola rodar los ojos. –¿Qué le digo?

–Dile que Quinn Fabray está con el amor de su vida y no quiere que nadie la moleste... O, ¿Sabes qué? Cancela todos mis compromisos y tomate el día libre. Sal con tu novio asiático y disfruta un poco. Escuché que hay nuevos pandas en el zoológico.

Y sin más cortó la llamada, seguramente dejando a su secretaria con la palabra en la boca pero eso no le importó. Apagó su teléfono para no recibir ninguna llamada y se recostó al lado de Beth abrazándola por la espalda. Pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de su hija y con el otro le rodeó la cintura.

–Solo serán tres meses, ¿Verdad, mamá? –preguntó Beth tras haberse girado en los brazos de su madre. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ésta y se abrazó con muchas más fuerzas. –Tres meses y Shelby volverá, ¿Cierto?

–Sí, hija. Solo tres meses –afirmó separándose para dejarle un beso en la frente a la rubia entre sus brazos. Le acarició el pelo de forma cariñosa y susurró: –Ahora duerme un poco. Cuando despiertes haremos algo juntas, ¿Quieres? –como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza y fue entonces cuando se permitió cerrar los ojos y dormirse ella también. –Te amo, Beth.

–Yo no –bromeó la pequeña recibiendo un pellizco en su cintura por parte de su madre haciéndola reír. –Ok, ok... También te amo, mamá.

–Yo te amo más.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 24 de Agosto.

#90DíasFic


	4. IV

_Hola..._

 _Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a los más de 50 reviews, favoritos y followers que tiene la historia en menos de tres capitulo. Es increíble. Todavía no me lo creo (jajaja) Así que, como ustedes fueron buenos conmigo, yo voy a ser buena con ustedes. Es por eso que, en agradecimiento, esta semana habrá tres días de actualización. Espero que sea recompensa suficiente :)_

 _Ahora si, ya no retraso más la lectura._

 _Que lo disfruten..._

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 **Día 11. 17:53 pm**

Hacía tiempo que no dormía una siesta tan extendida y reparadora como la que acababa de compartir con su hija. No sabía que había necesitado esas horas de descanso hasta por fin pudo disfrutarlas y fue en ese entonces que se prometió a si misma dormir siestas más de seguido pero por sobre todas las cosas, se prometió a si misma dormir siestas con Beth.

No era tonta, no se engañaba, sabía que si su hija la había dejado compartir tiempo y espacio con ella era porque estaba vulnerable y triste por la partida de su niñera pero aun así una parte de ella había estado alegre de haberse sentido solicitada por la pequeña rubia. Haber sido la primera en su lista cuando tuvo que recurrir a alguien y, muy a su pesar, eso no había sido posible si no fuera por el empujoncito, literal, que la señorita Berry le había dado al decirle que debía acercarse a Beth en plena despedida de Shelby.

Como ella sí era una mujer de educación y profesionalismo, iba a dejar de lado la molestia que tenía con la morena solo por unos segundos para agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y por su hija. La misma que le había adormecido el brazo por estar durmiendo sobre él. Lo quitó como pudo de debajo del cuello de Beth y abandonó la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Al menos no por ahora, ya la despertaría a la hora de la merienda. Fue hasta su habitación y se dio una ducha antes de bajar en busca de la, ahora sí, niñera oficial de Beth. Al menos por el período de noventa días podría ostentar de ese título. Eso además del apellido «Fabray» figurando en su curriculum, seguramente dándole prestigio.

– ¿Me buscaba? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas cuando salió al patio trasero. Se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz y se encontró con la morena sentada debajo del árbol, el que más le gustaba de todos lo que había allí, con un libro en la mano. – _Salix babylonica_ , más conocido como Sauce llorón. Nativo de Asia y perteneciente a la familia de las salicáceas. Pueden llegar a crecer desde los ocho metros hasta los doce, rara vez hasta los veintiséis metros. Este en el cual estoy sentada debajo debe tener unos cinco metros, así que prácticamente debe ser un Sauce llorón bebe –levantó su ceja izquierda, bastante sorprendida por lo que hablaba la morena y la forma en la que lo decía. Incluso tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. –Ah, y la razón de que sus hojas cuelguen hasta el suelo quizás se deba a sus ramas delgadas, flexibles y largas.

– ¿Estuvo viendo un documental sobre el _Salix babylonica_ en el Animal Planet? –preguntó tratando de que no se le notara en la voz el asombro que sentía.

No debía dejar en evidencia ningún tipo de demostración respecto a su deslumbramiento porque al hacerlo la morena frente a ella podría llegar a notarlo y a aprovecharse de eso. Lo último que necesitaba era perder más ventaja respecto a la chica. Todavía estaba el asunto de lo que había pasado en el despacho pero por alguna extraña razón no quería sacar a relucir ese tema a colación. Por el momento seguiría intentando sacar de quicio a su empleada.

–No, no miro televisión. Solo muy pocas veces y si se trata de alguna serie o película. Una buena película sin pantalla verde o azul de fondo –respondió la niñera sorprendiéndola muchísimo más. Levantó el libro que tenía en la mano y sonrió con orgullo: –Y lo que acabo de decirle lo aprendí de aquí. Un libro muy instructivo, ¿Quiere leerlo? ¿O me dirá para que me buscaba?

–No sea tan engreída. No la estaba buscando a usted –mintió con descaro mirando hacia todos lados. –Desperté y no la vi por ningún lado, entonces...

–¡Oh! Eso es aún peor. Estaba preocupada por mí –señaló la morena mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras dejaba el libro en su regazo. –Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me adorara completamente... O de que por lo menos notara mi presencia hasta echarla de menos cuando no estoy cerca de usted.

–O sea que, además de maleducada, gritona, irreverente, sumamente entrometida y muchas cosas más, ¿También debo agregar «arrogante» a esa interminable lista? –replicó recordando que una mejor defensa era un buen ataque. –La buscaba porque se supone que debía estar cuidando a Beth, no leyendo debajo de un árbol.

–También se suponía que Beth estaba durmiendo la siesta, así que la deje dormir. Además se veía tan linda que no tuve fuerzas para despertarla. Ella se veía linda, usted se veía con la misma cara avinagrada de siempre –aclaró la niñera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja completamente traviesa. Dejó de sonreír cuando su mirada se desvió hacia la mano de la rubia frente a ella. –¿Que tiene en la mano? ¿Se lastimó?

Trató de ocultar, disimuladamente, la mano detrás de su cuerpo a pesar de saber que ya era tarde. La morena había visto el corte superficial que se había hecho en uno de sus nudillos y no iba a darle la satisfacción de saber que había sido por su culpa. Jamás dejaría que la chica supiera que de cierta forma le hacía sentir cosas. Aunque esas cosas fueran molestia, irritación, desesperación, impaciencia, ganas de romperle el cuello aunque no fuera una persona violenta. Y no quería que la morena lo notara simplemente porque estaba completamente segura que la chica lo usaría en su contra.

–No me pasó nada, señorita Berry, ¿Podría no meterse en mis asuntos e ir a preparar la merienda para Beth? –preguntó aunque por el tono de voz utilizado sonó más a una orden que a otra cosa. –No tardará en despertar. Por cierto, esta noche puede irse antes de lo pautado si quiere. Mi hija y yo saldremos a cenar, por lo tanto no es necesario que se quede a cumplir con el horario.

– ¿Me lo puede dar por escrito? No quiero que luego me acuse de incumplimiento de contrato.

Apretó con fuerzas los puños y se alejó de la morena rápidamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía una réplica para todo? ¿No podía quedarse en silencio, acatar una orden y seguir con su vida? ¡No! Tenía que llevarle la contraria, argumentar algo completamente diferente a lo que había dicho e iniciar así una nueva disputa.

– ¿No quiere que hablemos de lo que pasó en su despacho? –preguntó la señorita Berry a sus espaldas una vez que entraron a la mansión. Se detuvo justo antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera analizando los pros y los contras de aceptar tal cosa. –A cambio, me dejará curarle esa mano. ¿Ve? De cualquier forma sale ganando.

 _«Embaucadora»_ pensó con una sonrisa inverosímil en su rostro.

Se giró con lentitud y miró a la chica frente a ella con los ojos entrecerrados. No podía creerse que una simple morena de no más de un metro y medio le causara tantos dolores de cabeza. Nunca antes había analizado cada pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la mente o cada sentimiento negativo que la atravesaba cada vez que estaba en presencia de la chica. Y en ese momento, el sentimiento de desconfianza era el que más predominaba por encima de todos los demás.

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados volvió al análisis de los pros y contras de aceptar hablar de la discusión en su despacho. Había quedado todo bastante claro, ¿No? La niñera creía que ella era una mala madre y ella creía que la niñera era un ser repelente e insoportable, así que... Estaba absolutamente todo claro. No había nada de qué hablar. ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar la señorita Berry entonces? Estaba segura que si intercambian palabras, otra discusión daría inicio y no quería eso.

No esa noche. Al día siguiente, quizás.

–Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Nada que no tenga que ver con mi hija –espetó tras haberse acercado a la morena, más de lo que se hubiese dado cuenta o hubiese deseado. –Así que... Si no tiene nada que decirme sobre mi hija, apártese de mi camino.

–No fui yo quien invadió la burbuja personal de la persona que tengo enfrente –replicó la niñera con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto lograba sacarla de quicio. Apretó los puños con fuerza al darse cuenta que esa morena odiosa tenía razón, y lo hizo aún más cuando la chica frente a ella se hizo a un lado sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. –Iré a preparar la merienda para Beth y dejaré de... invadir su espacio. Nos vemos después, señora Fabray.

– ¡Señorita! –aclaró completamente molesta de un certero golpe con el tacón de su zapato en el suelo de parqué.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insolente? ¿No podía irse sin decir algún comentario desubicado? Al parecer no. Tenía que abrir su boca y decir cosas como si no le importara en lo más mínimo perder su empleo. Volvió a dar otro golpe con el tacón de su zapato antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hija donde se la encontró aun durmiendo.

–Beth, despierta. Tu niñera está preparando la merienda –informó mientras zarandeaba a su hija que gruñó como respuesta. –Luego tú y yo iremos a cenar.

–¿A mi lugar favorito? –preguntó la pequeña con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adormilada en sus labios.

–A tu lugar favorito.

Dos horas después estaba conduciendo hacia Harlem con su hija sentada en el asiento de copiloto mientras iba escuchando por lo bajo alguna canción de _Ed Sheeran_ , el cantante favorito de Beth. Sonrió completamente emocionada y orgullosa cuando escuchó a la adolescente cantar por lo bajo dejándose llevar por la música. Su hija tenía un hermoso tono de voz, quizás no era tan potente o impetuoso pero si era dulce e intenso. Ese tipo de voz que se escucha en alguna canción triste –pero necesaria– tras una mala noche en la cual lo único que se desea es un poco de paz. La misma que estaba sintiendo ella mientras iban rumbo a _Domino's Pizza_.

– ¿Puedo comer todo lo que yo quiera? –preguntó Beth tratando de ocultar la emoción que sintió al llegar a su lugar favorito. Escuchó la risa de su madre y esperó a que ésta se acercara para tomarle la mano y entrar al lugar. –Tomaré eso como un sí. Por las dudas, de camino a casa, vamos a pasar por una farmacia a comprar un antiácido. Pienso comerme todas las pizzas.

–Mientras no me comas a mí –intervino una voz masculina llamando la atención de ambas.

– ¡Tío Jake! –exclamó Beth corriendo hacia donde estaba el hermano menor de su padre a quien abrazó con fuerzas.

Quinn simplemente volvió a sonreír pero ésta vez con ternura. Jake Puckerman era una versión más pequeña del padre de su hija, con un tono más oscuro de piel pero con la misma sonrisa y personalidad seductora que su hermano mayor. A menudo se preguntaba cuando iba a ser el día en el cual vería a su ex cuñado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en una relación estable –con todo lo que eso implicaba– y no yendo todo el tiempo de cama en cama. No lo culpaba ni lo juzgaba, todo era culpa de esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre tenía en los labios, su palabrería y el ser dueño de una pizzería.

Jake había comprado el lugar hacía poco más de seis diez años y como en su familia no había alguna cosa a la que llamar «tradición», él y Noah habían decidido que esa pizzería se convertiría en tal cosa a partir de ese momento. Tanto era así que la mayoría de los cumpleaños de Beth los festejaban allí haciendo de la pequeña, la persona más feliz del mundo. Aunque después no había quién la soportara con su dolor de estómago por comer demasiado.

–Para mis invitadas especiales, el mejor lugar –canturreó Jake tras a haber saludado a Quinn con un cálido abrazo. –Vengan.

Caminaron detrás del chico –en realidad, ella camino detrás de Jake porque su hija se había colgado, literalmente, de la espalda de su tío– hasta que llegaron a una de las mesas con la mejor ubicación. Desde allí podía ver hacia todos lados, quien entraba a la cocina, quien entraba a la pizzería, quien salía del baño, quien se besaba debajo de las escaleras con quien, entre otras cosas más que ella prefería no prestar atención.

– ¿La misma de siempre? –preguntó Jake recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de las dos rubias.

– ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó a su hija para entablar algún tipo de conversación una vez que el hermano de Puckerman las dejó solas. No era estúpida, sabía que en cuanto el desorden emocional de Beth –propio de su etapa adolescente– se diera cuenta de que estaba manteniendo una conversación con su madre en donde no estaban discutiendo, esos momentos de paz se acabarían. Solo quería disfrutar un poco más antes de que eso pasara. –¿Te gusto la merienda que te preparó tu niñera? Espero que no estés tan satisfecha como para no querer comer la pizza de tu tío.

–Mi estómago siempre tiene espacio para no una, sino cientos de pizzas del tío Jake. Simplemente, y siempre lo diré, son las mejores que probé en mi vida –afirmó la adolescente cerrando con los ojos y relamiéndose los labios con gracia para diversión de su madre. –Y si, dormí bien. Y sí, también me gustó la merienda que preparó Rachel. ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que me iba a caer mal pero... Resulta que es realmente increíble.

–Si no te agradaba, ¿Para qué la elegiste como tu niñera? –indagó creyendo que quizás esa noche aclararía esa duda por fin. –Habían muchas niñeras mejores preparadas que ellas, con títulos universitarios, doctorados, licenciaturas, que saben idiomas...

–Entonces, que una de esas niñeras te cuide a ti, no a mí- interrumpió Beth con ese tono de voz que no presagiaba nada bueno. –Tú quieras una niñera que hablara español, italiano, alemán, francés, incluso que hablara swahili. Yo lo único que quería era una niñera que hablara el idioma de la música, el cine, la literatura, el arte, ¿Entiendes? Y todo eso lo encontré en Rachel. Fin de la historia.

–Solamente la viste una vez, Beth –replicó con una ceja en alto y cierto tono crítico en la voz que le valió una negación de cabeza y un resoplido por lo bajo por parte de su hija. Aun así no dio su brazo a torcer. Necesitaba saber porqué, dentro de decenas de mujeres altamente capacitadas, su hija había elegido justamente a la señorita Berry que ni siquiera curriculum había llevado. –¿Cómo puedes saber cosas de una persona si solamente la has visto una vez en toda tu vida?

–Lo sabes y punto –afirmó la adolescente mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Has visto _«Imagine Me and You»_. Hemos visto miles de veces la escena en la cual Luce y Rachel se miran justo cuando ésta está caminado por la iglesia y también hemos visto la maravillosa explicación sobre el amor que hace Luce durante esa incomodísima cena. Eso de lo que siente tu corazón la primera vez que ves a la persona y que luego confirmas que tuviste razón desde el principio. A mí me pasó eso con Rachel.

– ¿Te enamoraste de la niñera? –cuestionó con burla ganándose otro resoplido por parte de su hija. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, seguramente conteniéndose de decir algo que le molestase. –El amor a primera vista no existe, Beth, y en todo caso no puedes enamorarte de tu niñera porque eres menor de edad. Tienes catorce años y ella, ¿Cuantos? ¿Veintiséis?

–Veinticuatro. Y no, no estoy enamorada de Rachel, mamá. Siempre piensas cualquier cosa, ¿Y sabes por qué?

–No –respondió sin poder contenerse mientras que una molestia se instalaba en su interior. –A ver, ilumíname.

–No entiendes nada, mamá. Por eso jamás hablo de estas cosas contigo –escupió Beth por lo bajo. –Siempre cuestionas y juzgas todo aunque digas que no. Para ti no es real si no se hace de la forma en la que tú quieres que se hagan las cosas. Eres racional, ecuánime, controladora. Todo tiene que tener un por qué y un cómo. Jamás te dejas llevar, eres completamente estructurada, ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? –negó con la cabeza porque el nudo repentino que se formó en su garganta se lo impidió. –Que si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir otra madre, no lo haría. Te elegiría una y otra vez, simplemente porque eres la única madre que quiero y que voy a querer el resto de mi vida. Es solo que... me gustaría que fuéramos un poco más cercanas, más unidas.

Lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa, porque si abría la boca lloraría allí mismo y no quería eso. Sí, sino mostraba algún tipo de emoción, seguramente estaría demostrándole a su hija que tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo y en como la describió pero no iba a llorar delante de ella. No lo haría porque sabía que al hacerlo, Beth se iba a entristecer pensando que la había lastimado, y si bien una parte de ella se había roto, no iba a dejar que su hija la viera en ese estado y se sintiera culpable.

Si fuera otra persona quien le hubiese dicho todas esas cosas, seguramente estaría rebatiendo completamente ofendida e indignada cada una de esas acusaciones pero con Beth simplemente no podía. Era su hija y le acababa de confesar que, a pesar de su forma de ser, no deseaba cambiarla por otra madre. La quería a ella, al igual que ella quería a su pequeña bebe de catorce años.

–Aquí están las pizzas –canturreó Jake interviniendo con dos bandejas en las manos. Quinn agradeció que el chico no hubiese mencionado nada respecto a la tensión que estaba segura que sintió en el aire. Hasta un recién entrado a la pizzería podría notarlo. –Una vegetariana para Quinn y una mitad napolitana y mitad de pepperoni para mi hermosa sobrina. Espero que la disfruten.

–No sé qué sentido tiene comer una pizza que está repleta de verduras –comentó Beth cuando Jake desapareció de la vista de ambas. Ese comentario le valió una pequeña risa por lo bajo de parte de su madre y de cierta forma la hizo sentir más aliviada. –¿Simplemente te gusta o es porque todavía sigues adelante con esa tonta dieta?

–Mmm... La segunda opción es la más acertada creo.

–Oh, venga, mamá. ¡Estás espectacular! –exclamó su hija haciéndola ruborizar. –No necesitas hacer una estúpida dieta. Ahora, come una porción de mi pizza y dejemos la tuya para otro día.

Sabía lo que se escondía detrás de ese pedido. O eso pensaba.

A simple vista su hija le estaba pidiendo que rompiera su dieta pero muy en el fondo sabía que le estaba pidiendo que rompiera con esa estructura, que comiera una porción de pizza sin pensar en las consecuencias, que se dejara llevar por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Y así lo hizo, respiró profundo antes de tomar una porción de la mitad de pepperoni y llevársela a la nariz. El aroma automáticamente le hizo cerrar los ojos saboreando por primera vez en tres años una pizza en todo su esplendor. No iba a hacerlo delante de su hija, sobre todo siendo una mujer refinada, pero realmente deseaba comerse la pizza entera, solo con haberla olfateado.

Finalmente se rindió por completo y cuando su paladar saboreó el primer bocado, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante ella. Estuvo casi segura que se devoró la porción en menos de diez bocados y le importó muy poco quedar como hambrienta delante de su hija. Lo mejor en ese momento era la perfecta mezcla de sabores en su boca y la risa de Beth sonando de fondo como si fuera la mejor banda sonora de la mejor película sobre pizzas.

– ¿Ves? No era tan difícil romper tu dieta.

No, no era tan difícil. Quizás a partir de ahora debería empezar a replantearse no solo romper con su dieta, sino también con romper ciertos esquemas en su vida. No todos, pero si algunos. Los necesarios para que ella pudiera acercarse a su hija. La misma a la cual le acarició el rostro antes de darle un beso en la frente.

– ¿Vamos por la segunda porción? –preguntó su hija con picardía.

Sabía que no necesariamente estaban hablando de una segunda porción de pizza, sino en volver a intentarlo una vez más entre ellas. Al menos eso quería creer, quería sentir que todavía podía leer la mente de su hija y ésta podía leer la suya, que podían conectarse sin decir una palabra. Esperaba que de esa forma pudiera volver a recuperar la relación que antes tenía con Beth.

–Vamos por la segunda porción.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 26 de Agosto.

#90DíasFic


	5. V

_Hola..._

 _He notado que algunos se preguntan que pensara Rachel, que sentirá... Bueno, eso ya está hecho pero por ahora es necesario seguir con Quinn para pasar a la parte de Rachel. También piden más interacción Faberry. Lo tomo en cuenta para los capítulos que estoy escribiendo ahora. Solo pido paciencia... ya llegará. Perdón si se pone algo lento y tedioso. Yo también me muero por escribir a las Faberry sobre un arcoíris (jajaja) pero es necesario pasar por todo este proceso._

 _También quiero agradecer de corazón a todos aquellos que recomiendan la historia, que comentan en Facebook que la están leyendo, por Twitter. En serio, gracias! El apoyo es importante, al menos para mi y sobre todo con este nuevo "bebé" que esta dando sus primeros pasos en FF (jajaja)_

 _Solo eso, ya los dejo con la lectura..._

 _A disfrutar!_

* * *

 **V**

* * *

 **Día 14. 09:32 am**

 _«Otro día más»_ pensó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Otro día más en el cual se daba cuenta de lo monótona que era su vida. Otro día más en el cual Tina no dejaba de pasarle recados enviados en los cuales, la mayoría, eran de parte de Hunter Clarington que demostraba una vez más la poca dignidad o el poco amor propio que sentía hacia él mismo. ¿Cuándo iba a rendirse de una maldita vez? Para colmo, una hora atrás, se había enterado –por medio de su secretaria– que la semana entrante tendría que ver Hunter en la cena benéfica anual en el _The Union League Club_.

Había olvidado por completo dicho evento, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar y de qué preocuparse. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó en la última cena benéfica a la que asistió, no tenía muchas ganas de volver a asistir a una. Aunque podía sacar algo bueno de todo eso, quizás si Hunter la veía con Beth y veía que era madre soltera, la dejaría de molestar. Porque sí, en parte odiaba esos eventos porque tenía que asistir con toda su familia al completo y no odiaba asistir con Beth, sino que odiaba arrastrarla a todo eso.

A su hija y a Shelby.

Porque donde iba la pequeña, iba la mujer; pero ahora Shelby no estaba, por lo que quedaba bastante claro que la nueva niñera debía ir en su lugar. Solamente esperaba que la chica estuviera a la altura de las circunstancia. Por las dudas tendría que hablar con ella.

–Tina, necesito que llames a la señorita Berry y le digas que quiero hablar con ella –ordenó por el teléfono IP. –Es urgente, así que deja lo que estás haciendo y llámala. Apenas sepas algo de ella, avísame.

–La señorita Berry está en edificio, señorita Quinn –señaló su secretaria sorprendiéndola. –¿Quiere que...?

– ¿Quiere que pase? –interrumpió la voz de la niñera que, a esas alturas, ya le era bastante familiar. –Paso a su oficina en un segundo.

Lo único que escuchó después de eso fue el insoportable e interminable sonido de la línea cortada antes de que, tal y como había dicho la insolente y maleducada niñera de Beth, la morena entrara a su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía no sospechar que la vena del cuello o de la frente de Quinn iba a estallar de un momento a otro. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para no saltar sobre esa morena irreverente? Ah, sí. Respirar profundo, contar hasta diez y serenarse. Internamente se preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a durar ese conteo regresivo antes de que fuera insuficiente y se lanzara, sin pensarlo demasiado, sobre el cuello de la chica para rompérselo.

– ¿Cuantas veces debo decirle que se golpea una puerta antes de entrar a un lugar, señorita Berry? –preguntó con los dientes apretados al igual que sus puños que descansaban sobre el escritorio. –No puede esperar a que yo le dé permiso para pasar a mi lugar de trabajo, ¿No? Tiene entrar como si fuera un caballo desbocado, imponer su presencia sin saber si la otra persona... ¡Quédese quieta ahí! ¡Ni se le ocurra salir, golpear la puerta y volver a entrar! –agregó cuando la morena le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida. Se masajeó las sienes antes de volver a hablar: –Mejor siéntese antes de que pierda completamente la paciencia.

–Que considerado de su parte avisarme que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo mi objetivo principal –señaló con ironía la señorita Berry sentándose delante de ella. –Hablo claramente de sacarla de quicio. Cuando llegue a casa podre tachar un nuevo dia productivo en mi calendario... Antes de acostarme y dormir con una sonrisa feliz en los labios, claro.

Ahí estaba otra vez, replicándole una vez más absolutamente todo lo que decía, intentando sacarla de quicio por enésima vez, llevándola hasta sus propios límites en los cuales la cuenta regresiva pendía de un hilo. Otra vez estaba siendo insolente, maleducada e irreverente. Y lo peor de todo era que le había molestado una vez más. Había conseguido lo que deseaba: enfurecerla. ¿Porque razón era que no la despedía aun? ¡Ah, sí! Beth.

Entera y únicamente por Beth.

–Señorita Berry, hay algo que no entiendo y le pido encarecidamente que me lo explique. ¿Puedo saber por qué razón se empeña tanto en sacarme de quicio? –preguntó mirando a la morena que se encogió de hombros pero sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía puesta en sus labios. -Hágame el favor de responder, ¿Quiere?

–No hablaré si no tengo un abogado presente.

– ¡Señorita Berry!

–Ok, ok. Hablaré –afirmó la morena riéndose antes de acercar más la silla más hacia el escritorio. –Lo que pasa es que, quizás usted no se da cuenta, pero es el sueño de cualquier persona que disfruta sacar de quicio a los demás. Es como una bomba de tiempo... todo el tiempo. Explota a la mínima cosa que digo o hago y...

– ¿Y? –apremió cuando la chica se quedó callada. –Señorita...

–Es la única forma que encuentro para que quede patente que no es una momia robotizada que solo teclea en un teclado de computadora, llama por teléfonos y habla de números con quien sabe quién –continuó Berry bajando la mirada antes de volver a mirarla. –O sea, le estoy brindando la posibilidad de que, en algún momento de toda esta locura en la que estaremos metidas durante tres meses, usted pueda decirme «En tu cara, Berry» con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no cabría en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso y con qué motivo? –indagó fingiendo indiferencia, aunque ciertamente estaba bastante interesada en lo que la morena tenía para decirle.

–Porque le estoy dando la chance de que me demuestre que no es una frígida estirada como la llamé cuando nos conocimos, sino que en realidad simplemente es una mujer aburrida y sin sentido del humor como muchas personas en el mundo –respondió la señorita Berry con simpleza, aunque reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de reír al ver la expresión sorpresiva de Quinn. –Ambas sabemos que usted se muere por soltarme algo como eso para evidenciar y demostrarme a mí que siempre tiene razón. Admítalo y pasemos a la parte en la que me dice para qué me mandó a llamar con su secretaria, que por cierto, es bastante entrometida. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo por aquí con toda la confianza del mundo, ¡Apenas la conozco! La vi una sola vez y ni siquiera hablamos.

–A mí me vio muchísimas veces más y por eso me dirá que es lo que hacía aquí, ¿Verdad?

–Lo siento pero es confidencial. Confórmese con que le diga que vine a ver a mi amiga Kitty, la secretaria de su esposo –señaló la morena en voz baja.

–Sabe perfectamente que Puckerman no es mi esposo. Es solamente el padre de mi hija y un muy buen amigo. La hacía más inteligente a la hora de sacar información, señorita Berry.

No recibió respuesta verbal por parte de la joven frente a ella, por lo que terminó levantando su ceja izquierda al ver que solo recibía un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa culpable. Por primera vez la señorita Berry no le estaba dando pelea. O estaba a punto de replicarle. O argumentarle algo completamente contrario a lo que ella había expuesto. Por primera vez, sonrió con sinceridad al sentirse victoriosa frente a la niñera de Beth que también sonrió pero negando con la cabeza.

Por primera vez, no sintió las ganas de regodearse de la morena que pensó que sentiría y en su lugar se contentó con saber que simplemente le había ganado una batalla.

–¿Me dirá para que me buscaba? –preguntó la señorita Berry sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Me gustaría tener todo listo en la mansión para cuando regrese Beth del colegio y además ambas sabemos que este momento de paz solo durará unos minutos. Así que dígame antes de que empecemos una nueva batalla.

–Tiene razón, más que nada porque quiero que se ocupe de mi hija –aclaró sentándose más erguida en su asiento. –La semana entrante habrá una cena benéfica y casi siempre vamos toda la familia al completo. O sea mis padres, Beth, su niñera y yo. A veces va Noah también.

– ¿Y Noah es...?

–Puckerman –señalo con un asentimiento de cabeza. –La niñera en cuestión solía ser Shelby pero dado que ella está de vacaciones y usted es su reemplazo, me veo en la obligación de comunicarle que usted ira a la cena benéfica con nosotros, y también me veo en la obligación de decirle que, como es un evento importantísimo para la financiera, me gustaría que se comportara acorde a la situación. Lo que quiere decir que tiene que ser refinada, sociable, respetuosa, amable y, por encima de todo, completamente educada. ¿Cree que podrá ser todo eso?

–Tendrá que esperar para ver –respondió la morena. –¿Es solo eso? ¿O tiene que decirme algo más?

–No, es solo eso. El resto de los detalles los hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. Buenos días, señorita Berry.

–Buenos días, señora Fabray.

– ¡Soy señorita!

Sí, tendría que haber sospechado que el gnomo en patines no iba a irse sin decir algo que la molestase pero estaba tan contenta con haberle ganado que se confió en que esa racha de victorias y cerradas de boca durarían. Por otro lado en cuanto la morena puso un pie fuera de la oficina se permitió soltar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. También se tomó unos minutos para analizar cada cosa que la señorita Berry le había dicho.

O sea que la sacaba de quicio solo para que se notara que no era... ¿Cómo la había llamado? ¿Momia robotizada? ¿Y ella no le había dicho nada ni la había regañado? No, no lo había hecho. Incluso la había dejado continuar. Berry la sacaba de quicio solo para que ella mostrara que podía sentir algo; así sea molestia, irritación, furia. La molestaba para que al final pudiera demostrarle que no era la frígida estirada del primer encuentro. Aunque había otras formas de demostrar tal cosa, ¿No?

No, la señorita Berry la sacaba de quicio por otra razón más que la de brindarle una oportunidad de gritarle un «En tu cara». Definitivamente había algo más y tenía que descubrirlo.

Pero no en ese momento.

En ese momento tenía que volver a prestar atención al trabajo. Debía concentrarse en gestionar con cuidado nuevos préstamos e idear nuevos planes de pagos. La reunión de la tarde de eso se trataba pero si solamente pensaba y se preocupaba por el comportamiento que tendría la señorita Berry en la próxima cena benéfica, eso parecía completamente imposible. Se tomó un descanso de solamente cinco minutos antes de continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Necesitaba un reseteo en su cabeza, comenzar de cero para tener todo en orden y no preocuparse por nada más que no fuera la reunión de esa tarde y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la financiera. Nada más. De la señorita Berry, la cena benéfica y todo lo demás se ocuparía después.

Ahora solamente debía ocuparse del trabajo.

–Dime, Tina –ordenó tras haber respondido, lo que ella calculó una hora después, la llamada del teléfono IP. –Que sea rápido porque tengo...

–Tiene una llamada en espera en la línea dos –comunicó la secretaria con cierto tono divertido en la voz. –Descuide, no es el señor Clarington. Por el momento dejó de insistir. Creo que esta llamada le gustara.

–Por tu bien espero que así sea –señaló cortando la llamada con su secretaria antes de responder la que estaba en espera. –Buenos días, Quinn Fabray habla.

–Escuchar esos modales en tu boca, es como ver a una actriz porno siendo monja –escuchó del otro lado de la línea y, por mucho que intentó, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. –Veo que estas feliz de escucharme. Es eso, o has tenido sexo la noche anterior y ahora escupes felicidad por todos los poros. Dime que por fin le has quitado la telaraña a tu vagina, Quinn. Porque si no es así, fallé como mejor amiga.

Solamente Santana Lopez podía decir toda esa catarata de palabras desubicadas sin llegar a molestarla, simplemente porque ya conocía el humor ácido y mordaz de su mejor amiga. La misma que no había visto en persona desde hacía seis meses y de la cual solamente tenía noticias gracias a unos escasos y míseros mails. Ni siquiera le había mandado mensajes de textos o la llamaba por teléfono. La última noticia que había recibido por parte de la chica –dos meses atrás– fue que estaba en República Dominicana visitando familiares paternos junto con sus padres. Quinn secretamente esperaba que su amiga por fin aprendiera más frases en español además de _«Soy caliente»_ , _«Abuelita»_ o, sus favoritos, _«No me gusta»_ y _«Tú eres loca»._

–Hola, Santana –saludó sentándose cómodamente en su asiento. –¿Cómo has estado? Y respondiendo a tus preguntas... la respuesta es no a todo.

–¿No? O sea que, ¿No has tenido sexo ni estas feliz de escucharme? –preguntó su amiga con falso tono de tristeza.

–En realidad no estoy feliz por muchas cosas pero te contaré todo cuando regreses –respondió sonriendo con amargura al recordar la conversación con Beth en la pizzería. –Por cierto, ¿Cuando vuelves? Beth te extraña.

–Admite que tú también lo haces –replicó su amiga haciéndola reír. –Y dado que acabas de decir que no eres feliz por muchas cosas, creo que se acerca una charla de mejores amigas en la cual yo finjo escucharte y tú hablas sin parar. ¿O me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba. Muy en el fondo sabía que Santana sí la escucharía aunque dijera lo contrario. Su amiga era así, rara vez exteriorizaba sus sentimientos o hablaba sobre ellos. Era de esas personas que pocas veces daba un abrazo o dejaba en evidencia algún tipo de muestra de afecto pero cada vez que lo hacía era como recibir el regalo más grande y espectacular en Navidad. Al menos ella lo sentía de esa forma, sentía lo mismo que solía sentir en su infancia cuando el supuesto Santa Claus pasaba por su casa y dejaba su premio debajo del árbol navideño por ser una buena niña durante todo el año, aunque le hubiese tirado de las trenzas a su vecina dos semanas antes o leído el diario íntimo de su hermana mayor todo el año entero. Raros conceptos de «Buen comportamiento» que tenía Santa Claus.

–Bueno, ¿Me contaras que te está pasando o no? –preguntó Santana del otro lado de la línea llamando su atención. –¿Que pasó ahora? Puckerman me dijo que Shelby se había tomado unos meses de descanso, ¿Es cierto?

–¿Qué más hablaste con Puckerman, Santana? –interrogó con cierto recelo en la voz mientras se sentaba más erguida en su asiento. –Cuando ustedes dos tienen una charla, así sea una de dos minutos, nada bueno sale de ahí.

Una parte de ella comenzaba a sospechar de lo que seguramente sus amigos habían hablado. Estaba segura que Puckerman había dejado escapar «sin querer» algún detalle sobre la nueva niñera y lo último que deseaba era un interrogatorio burlón y malicioso por parte de su amiga. No estaba preparada para responder porqué maldita razón la morena le caía mal o la sacaba tanto de quicio –aunque ahora ya sabía por qué supuesta razón lo hacia la niñera– pero por encima de todo, no se sentía preparada para escuchar un análisis psicológico por parte de Santana. Básicamente porque la chica jugaba a ser la psicóloga cuando ni siquiera había leído algo respecto a la materia y solo hablaba del tema para burlarse de ella.

–Nada, solo que Shelby se tomó unas vacaciones y que a su reemplazo debo verlo con mis propios ojos –respondió su amiga corroborando sus pensamientos. –¿Tan buena está la nueva niñera que Puckerman no es capaz de describirla?

Ahí estaba. ¡Lo sabía! Hablaron de la señorita Berry.

–Hay algo que definitivamente no extrañé de ti, y eso es tu libido incontrolable –fue su respuesta masajeándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. De repente la idea de hablar con su amiga no le parecía tan alegre. –Cambia el tema de conversación porque si tengo que volver a escucharte decir algo sobre mi niñera... O sea, la niñera de mi hija, no mía –respiró profundo al darse cuenta lo absurda que sonaba. –Como sea, si escucho algo más saliendo de tu boca respecto a la señorita Berry...

– ¿Señorita Berry? –interrumpió su amiga con tono divertido. –Eso es un avance teniendo en cuenta que Puckerman me dijo que la llamaste «gnomo en patines» y «morena odiosa y maleducada» las veces que hablaron de ella. ¿Puedo saber por qué te molesta tanto esa chica?

–No lo hace –negó notando la evidente mentira en su voz. –Y tú y Puckerman deberían tener vidas propias, así dejan de meterse en la mía. Mejor hablemos de ti y no tanto de mí. Te pregunté cuando volvías y no me has respondido. Dime, ¿Alguna dominicana cayó en las garras de Santana López?

–Muchísimas y todas quedaron satisfechas... Como siempre –afirmó su amiga con orgullo haciéndola reír y recuperar el buen humor. –¿Y tú? ¿Alguien que te haya quitado lo mojigata? ¿O por lo menos que te haya quitado un poco el polvo y el óxido que juntó tu cuerpo durante todo este tiempo?

–No hablo de mi vida privada –respondió solo para molestar a su amiga. Después de todo, si no podía sacar de quicio a la señorita Berry por lo menos tenía que buscar a alguien con quien desquitarse. –¿Cuándo regresas?

–Tengo que ver a la belleza ambulante que es tu niñera, según Puckerman, así que estaré allí cuando menos lo esperes –respondió su amiga, ambigua y expectante como siempre. –Ahora cuéntame, ¿Porque no estas feliz estos días?

–Salí a cenar con Beth el viernes a la noche y me dijo algo que no sabía que mi hija pensaba de mi –respondió sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Sentía que necesitaba sacarlo todo, o al menos una parte, porque de lo contrario se volvería más amargada de lo que ya era. Y si bien estaba molesta con su amiga por como había hablado de su niñera, una parte de ella creía que no había persona más adecuada que Santana para escucharla. –Me dijo que era una controladora, que las cosas no eran reales si no estaban hechas a mi manera, que era extremadamente estructurada, que...

–En parte tiene razón –interrumpió Santana y, antes de que Quinn comenzara a arrepentirse de hablar con ella, agregó: –Pero eso es porque eres su madre, porque básicamente todos crecemos con la idea de que nuestros padres son un reflejo de nuestro futuro y ella debe estar asustada de convertirse en ti. Por eso dijo todo eso. Porque te ve como la madre responsable, la que pone orden, la que dice «no» y es no,...

–Como todas las madres, Santana.

-No, no como todas –replicó su amiga con seriedad. –Quinn, te embarazaste a los dieciséis años, tuviste el apoyo de tus padres cuando hay chicas que no lo tienen y gracias a que te superaste a ti misma, y a las expectativas que tenían los demás para ti, lograste darle a Beth el futuro que se merece. ¿No te parece que es hora de que pases más tiempo con tu hija y no tanto en otros lugares donde ella no está? Porque si piensas en el futuro, ¿Qué queda para el presente?

No iba decirlo en voz alta pero sabía que Santana tenía razón, solo en parte. Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en el futuro y estaba descuidando el presente. Quizás su hija tenía razón cuando le dijo que era estructurada. Aunque de toda esa conversación en la pizzería se quedaba con una sola cosa.

–También dijo que si pudiera elegir a otra madre no lo haría. Me elegiría a mí y una y otra vez –susurró con un nudo en la garganta esperando que su amiga la hubiese escuchado para no tener que repetir lo que dijo.

–Típica hija de Quinn Fabray. Remarca tus defectos pero al final te endulza el oído con algo lindo y te olvidas de todo lo que dijo anteriormente –remarcó Santana haciendo reír a su amiga. –¿Te das cuenta que ambas son igualmente testarudas? ¿Qué si tú dices blanco, ella dice negro y la batalla de los cinco ejércitos de _El Hobbit_ se desata? Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelvan a conectarse entre ustedes. ¿Recuerdas cuando las descubrí en la cocina tomando chocolate caliente y comiendo galletas? ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada!

Sí, sí que lo recordaba. Beth tenía seis años y había sufrido una pesadilla nocturna, entonces a ella se le ocurrió que una buena taza de chocolate caliente con algunas galletas ayudaría a su pequeña a olvidarse del mal sueño. Santana se había quedado a dormir esa noche por lo que las descubrió en la cocina riéndose a carcajadas debido a que la boca de Beth repleta de galletas le daba aspecto de ardilla. Las tres se habían quedado despiertas durante horas antes de irse a dormir a las seis de la mañana, por lo que fue casi imposible despertarlas antes del mediodía al dia siguiente.

–Tengo que colgar, ¿Estás mejor? –quiso saber Santana haciéndola sonreír con ternura.

Sí, extrañamente se sentía mejor. Quizás un poco perturbada y perdida por todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente pero sabía que una charla más con Santana y esclarecería su mente. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, no necesitaba hacerlo ni su amiga necesitaba escucharlo, pero realmente deseaba que Santana estuviera allí con ella cuanto antes.

–Sí, estoy bien pero prométeme que estarás aquí cuanto antes –pidió sin importarle demasiado si sonaba sentimental o no. –Necesito que me des una mano con todo aquí...

–Puedo darte las dos si quieres –afirmó Santana con evidente picardía en la voz. –Ok, dado que estas hecha un desastre, seré buena amiga y volveré antes de lo planeado entonces. Además tengo que ver a tu niñera.

– ¿No te estabas despidiendo ya, Santana? –preguntó sin siquiera haber sonreído por la broma de su amiga. Escuchó a la chica reírse antes de despedirse. –Le diré a Beth que le mandas besos. Cuídate, imbécil.

–Espera que vuelva a Nueva York y le pediré a tu niñera que me cuide –fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la llamada finalizara.

–Dios, dame paciencia– pidió por lo bajo tirando la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Primero, la charla con Santana le había servido. Ahora tenía otra perspectiva respecto a su relación con Beth y, si bien antes ya había pensado en la posibilidad de ajustarse a la vida y las costumbres de su hija sin comprometer las suyas mismas, ahora estaba completamente segura que tenía que hacerlo. Pero por encima de todo eso sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en el futuro de su hija tan obsesivamente como lo hacía aunque no eso no se notara. Beth, económicamente, estaba bien acomodada. No había nada de qué preocuparse, lo único en lo que tenía que pensar en menos trabajo y más en pasar tiempo con su hija. Porque lo material podía darle todo pero, tal y como le grito la señorita Berry el viernes pasado en su despacho, la felicidad de un niño no se alimentaba solo de juguetes, sino que también de amor maternal. El mismo que sabía que podía ofrecer pero que no se permitía hacerlo.

Segundo, quizás era hora de que comenzara a confiar un poco más en su niñera a tal punto de brindarle un voto de confianza. Quizás la señorita Berry si sabría comportarse como correspondía en un evento prestigioso y elegante, aunque dicho evento sea un maldito rejunte de imbéciles arrogantes, megalómanos y elitistas. Además le había prometido a Shelby que le daría una oportunidad a la morena, y ella siempre cumplía con su palabra. Aunque también le había dado su palabra a su hija y así había terminado: con una niñera maleducada a cuestas. Últimamente se encontraba preguntándose si esa cualidad no sería más una maldición que una virtud teniendo en cuenta dónde estaba parada en ese momento debido a cumplir con su palabra.

Por último, sorpresiva y aliviadamente había logrado terminar con su trabajo. Se preguntó en que momento había pasado tal cosa si se pasó la mayoría de las horas hablando con la señorita Berry y con Santana. Tampoco se quejaba, si lo había hecho en piloto automático solamente le quedaba cerciorarse que lo había hecho todo bien pero eso lo haría después del almuerzo.

Extrañamente se sentía bien, relajada, con ganas de sonreír e incluso con ganas de tener compañía a la hora del almuerzo. Aunque sabía que no invitaría a nadie para que comiera con ella porque, más allá de estar contenta, no le gustaba compartir espacio con nadie. Le gustaba comer en soledad sin tener que preocuparse por quedar en ridículo si se olvidaba de su educación y hablaba con la boca llena, o si se tomaba más de dos copas de vino.

–Tina, salgo a almorzar. Pásame llamadas solo si se trata de mi hija o si es mi padre, o Puckerman, ¿De acuerdo? De nadie más –remarcó con énfasis tras haber recibido un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su secretaria. –Es más, ¿Sabes qué? Mejor sal y almuerza tú también... Oh, no, no. No conmigo –aclaró cuando vio la sonrisa de la joven asiática. –Invita a la nueva secretaria del licenciado Puckerman o al cadete administrativo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Realmente no deseaba almorzar con nadie por muy alegre que estuviera, mucho menos con su secretaria. No por nada en concreto, sino que simplemente estaba segura de que su alegría aumentaría si almorzaba en silencio y no escuchando los chimentos de pasillo que seguramente Tina le contaría y que ella tanto detestaba.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Viernes 28 de Agosto.

#90DíasFic


	6. VI

**VI**

* * *

 **Día 16. 06:04 am**

Había despertado poco más de media hora pero aun así no quería levantarse de la cama, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos abandonar la comodidad que le brindaba su colchón de dos plazas. Se tapó hasta la cabeza cuando escuchó las gotas de lluvia golpeando en la ventana más cercana a ella y, como si fuera una niña, sonrió de oreja a oreja al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba más debajo las sabanas.

Le gustaba la lluvia desde que tenía uso de razón, le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada o la forma en la cual las gotas caían sobre ella cuando salía a correr en círculos bajo la lluvia para mojarse muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando era adolescente le gustaba tirarse en el patio trasero de la mansión y dejar que las gotas cayeran sobre su cuerpo. De hecho, esa costumbre no había cambiado cuando estuvo embarazada de Beth. Por suerte el haberse quedado tirada una hora en suelo y bajo la lluvia no había afectado para nada a su embarazo. Es más, ella pensaba que ese había sido el hecho puntual que hizo que su hija amara la lluvia tanto como ella.

Escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse y su sonrisa se acentuó muchísimo más al escuchar que el intruso, o la intrusa, se acercaba a su cama. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando escuchó un golpe contra la pata del mismo mueble y posteriormente un aullido de dolor. La torpeza también era hereditaria, no había dudas. Aunque su parte responsable y estricta también tuvo que reprimir el deseo de regañar a su hija por su vocabulario.

–Tienes los pies helados, Beth –se quejó una vez que su hija se recostó a su lado.

–Cállate y abrázame –fue la respuesta de su hija pegándose más a ella. –¿Te has dado cuenta que está lloviendo, mami?

¿Cómo no darse cuenta si el sonido de la lluvia fue lo que la despertó? Tal y como se lo pidió su hija, la abrazó fuerte por la espalda y le dejó un beso en el hombro antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Beth. También enredó sus pies con los de la adolescente para ver si de esa forma perdían la frialdad que poseían. Definitivamente eso no lo había heredado de ella. Los pies helados eran marca registrada de Puckerman. Ella había sufrido tal cosa varias veces.

–Es día de lluvia –volvió a remarcar Beth haciéndola sonreír porque sabía lo que se escondía detrás de eso. –Te das cuenta, ¿No? –asintió con la cabeza esperando que su hija continuara hablando. –O sea, las calles están húmedas y el chofer no es Dominic Toretto o Brian O'Conner que te manejan un tanque de guerra hasta en el hielo. Entiendes, ¿No?

–Todavía es temprano –señaló pegándose más a su hija tras haber dejado escapar una pequeña pero sincera risa. –Falta una hora para que entres a clases.

–Pero no iré a clases, ¿Cierto?

Ahí estaba. La confirmación de sus sospechas. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto porque se había vuelto casi una tradición que Beth no asistiera al colegio los días de lluvia, así como ella tampoco asistía a la financiera. Judy, su madre, siempre decía que los días de lluvia era como volver a la infancia de sus hijas, donde podía ver dos niñas rubias correteando de un lugar al otro, jugando juegos que solo ellas entendían y comiendo todas las galletas de chocolate en la merienda.

–Solo por hoy, ¿Ok? –sentenció recibiendo un beso en su mejilla por parte de Beth que se giró entre sus brazos antes de bostezar. –¿Sigues con sueño? –recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la adolescente y se acomodó mejor en la cama para que su hija hiciera lo mismo y pudiese dormir más cómoda. –Que sea un secreto entre las dos, porque no está bueno que la madre remolonee en la cama cuando tiene cosas que hacer, no es un buen ejemplo para su hija, pero confieso que yo también tengo sueño.

–Vamos a dormir y rompamos con ese esquema de madre ejemplar –murmuró Beth con voz somnolienta. –Y solo para que quede claro... Me gusta que remolonees. Me hace creer que heredé de ti las ganas de dormir que siempre tengo.

–¿Me estas llamando dormilona? –preguntó pellizcando suavemente el brazo de su hija que sonrió con los ojos cerrados. –Tú eres una dormilona. Mira, te estás quedando dormida.

–Ya estaría dormida si no fuera porque estás hablando, mamá. Cállate.

–Lo que ordene, princesa –replicó dándole otro beso a su hija antes de abrazarla un poco más fuerte y caer dormida ella también.

Despertó una hora y media más tarde con su brazo completamente entumecido por estar rodeando el cuerpo de Beth. También sintió algo húmedo en el pecho hasta que se dio cuenta que su hija había recostado su cabeza allí y que le había babeado. Pudo haberse levantado inmediatamente al descubrir tal cosa pero no lo hizo. Básicamente porque le recordó cuando su hija era una bebé y dormía en su pecho ocupando también todo su torso. Beth había dormido en su pecho hasta los seis meses de recién nacida, después el espacio le quedó pequeño y pasó a dormir a su lado y no encima.

Fue separándose de su hija lentamente para no despertarla pero tampoco abandonó la cama. Se tomó cinco minutos para mirarla, para quitar con cuidado y lentitud cada uno de los mechones de pelo que obstaculizaban su vista. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que su pequeña bebé estaba creciendo, que catorce años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ella y en parte también se preguntaba si no había desperdiciado parte de la infancia de su hija solo para asegurarse de que tuviera un futuro económicamente sólido.

Santana tenía razón, si se preocupaba por el futuro, ¿Qué quedaba para el presente? Estaba segura que, si bien había participado en muchos momentos en la vida de Beth, se había perdido otros momentos que no iban a regresar. Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que no quería perderse ninguno más. Podía y debía seguir yendo a trabajar pero hablaría con su padre para trabajar solamente por las mañanas. Las tardes iban a ser solamente de su hija y de nadie más.

Se levantó de la cama sin ganas cuando su cuerpo le pidió a gritos que lo hiciera. Como cada mañana, se dio una ducha y no le sorprendió para nada que su hija siguiera durmiendo cuando salió del baño. Se rio por lo bajo antes de dirigirse hacia su armario y buscar algo de ropa ligera. Sería un poco absurdo vestirse con traje sastre y zapatos de tacón si iba a pasar todo el día en su casa. Así que fue a la parte de ropa informal y se conformó con ponerse un jean ajustado, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y encima una camisa a cuadros en colores fríos. Con lo que si no iba a conformarse era con usar unas viejas zapatillas deportivas por lo que opto por usar unas Converse negras.

Qué bien se sentía no estar sobre unos zapatos exageradamente altos.

Y como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, una vez que salió de su habitación completamente lista para desayunar, corrió de un lado al otro a lo largo del pasillo. Sí, definitivamente se sentía demasiado bien no estar parada sobre zancos que simulaban ser zapatos de prestigiosas y reconocidas marcas mundiales. E incluso subió y bajó varias veces las escaleras hasta que escuchó una risa proveniente de la puerta de entrada.

–Por un momento creí que era Beth –comentó la señorita Berry con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le molestaba, y ahora muchísimo más porque la niñera la había visto hacer el ridículo. –¿Quién diría que la impertérrita Quinn Fabray iba a ser en realidad una niña que corretea por toda la casa de sus padres?

–Cierre la boca –ordenó recubriéndose con su aura de ejecutiva elegante y fría. –¿Qué hace aquí?

–Hmm... Hasta donde sé, soy la niñera de una niña de catorce años que vive aquí. Y si bien usted hace un rato parecía una, no es definitivamente a quien cuido... o trato de cuidar.

No, definitivamente no lo era. Para colmo había quedado completamente ridícula al preguntar qué hacía la señorita Berry allí cuando era bastante obvio el por qué estaba parada frente a ella. Encima la había visto subir y bajar las escaleras como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¡Solamente estaba feliz de usar zapatillas y no zapatos que al final del día le dejaban los pies completamente destrozados! Eso no le hacía perder la elegancia de la que siempre hacía alarde, ¿No? Esperaba que no porque si no eso significaba que había perdido el poco respeto que la señorita Berry le tenía.

–Sí, como diga. Por cierto, Beth no irá al colegio hoy.

–¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso era preocupación lo que notaba en la voz de la niñera? ¿Realmente se preocupaba por Beth o simplemente estaba actuando muy bien su papel de niñera con la esperanza de que no la echara?

– ¿Adónde cree que va? –preguntó tomando el brazo de la señorita Berry cuando ésta pasó a su lado con intenciones de subir.

–A ver si Beth se encuentra bien, ya que le pregunte y no me respondió.

No, no era parte de una actuación. La niñera realmente estaba preocupada por su hija. Sus ojos marrones con un brillo intranquilo reflejado así lo evidenciaban y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que miraba a la señorita Berry a los ojos. Las veces anteriores simplemente la había mirado solo unos segundos antes de desviar la vista y volver a discrepar con ella. Ahora, al parecer, tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para perderse y analizar ese mar chocolate a su antojo.

¿Cuántas tonalidades de marrones existían en el mundo? Infinidad de tonalidades pero estaba segura que ninguna se acercaba lo suficiente al color que tenían los ojos de la señorita Berry. No era ni chocolate ni café, mucho menos ámbar. Era un extraño color marrón que te invitaba a mirarlo por horas, a perderte en ellos y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que tenían de misteriosos y atrayentes. Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, soltó el brazo de la señorita Berry sintiéndose completamente idiota y extrañamente expuesta. Como si mirar a la chica fuera el error más atroz que hubiese cometido.

–Beth está bien, no se preocupe –afirmó escuchando por lo bajo el suspiro aliviado que soltó la niñera. –Es solo que es día de lluvia y en los días así no asiste a clases. Puede subir y despertarla. Yo debo... Debo realizar una llamada.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Fabray?

–Sí, yo solo...

Se alejó de la morena sin terminar la oración, incluso creyó estar corriendo en lugar de caminar. Una vez que llegó al despacho de su padre se encerró allí y se apoyó en la puerta deslizándose lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se sentía ridícula. Había estado, vaya uno a saber cuántos minutos, mirando intensamente los ojos de la niñera de su hija, había quedado completamente en ridículo y seguro que ahora la morena insoportable estaba pensando que tenía algún tipo de control sobre ella. ¡Ja! Sobre su cadáver si pensaba eso. Quizás se había quedado mirando como una idiota sus ojos pero era porque no había visto jamás una tonalidad de marrón similar al que tenía la señorita Berry. Solo eso. Si esa morena insoportable e insolente pensaba que se escondía algo más detrás de eso, estaba completamente equivocada.

–Señorita Quinn, el desayuno está listo –anunció Julia del otro lado de la puerta asustándola.

–Ya... Ya voy.

Se levantó del suelo y se alisó la ropa antes de mirarse por encima para cerciorarse que todo estaba en su lugar. Si, sentía que volvía a tener ese aura de elegancia e intimidación a pesar de no lucir sus faldas tubo y zapatos McQueen. Sonrió con orgullo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su vestimenta lo que la hacía lucir extremadamente distinguida, sino que era ella quien hacia lucir a cualquier prenda de vestir de esa forma.

–Buenos días –saludó cuando llegó al comedor y se encontró a sus padres y a su hija desayunando. En un rincón más apartado, la señorita Berry hablaba con Julia. Seguramente de algo gracioso teniendo en cuenta las sonrisas que intercambiaban. –Papá, hoy no iré a la financiera. Beth y yo pasaremos el día juntas.

–Veo que la tradición todavía continua –señaló Russell, como de costumbre, sin quitar sus ojos del periódico. –No te preocupes, Quinn. Hoy no hay nada importante en la financiera de la cual debas ocuparte, pero mañana sí te quiero en la empresa. Los Clarington solicitaron un nuevo préstamo y, teniendo en cuenta que todavía no nos pagaron el anterior, necesito discutir el asunto con el abogado, la financista e inversionistas de la empresa.

–¿Todavía no nos pagaron el ultimo préstamo que le dimos? –cuestionó sorprendida con la taza de café a medio camino de llegar a su boca. Recibió una negación de cabeza por parte de su padre y su mente sufrió algún tipo de revelación. –Eso lo explica todo.

–¿Qué cosa, hija? –preguntó Judy interesada.

–Hunter Clarington no deja de invitarme a cenar, obviamente intenta ligar conmigo pero... –se detuvo para mirar a su hija y aclarar: –Tú no debes usar la palabra «ligar», Beth. Es una palabra muy corriente. Debes usar palabras como «seducir» o «cortejar», es más sofisticado, ¿Está claro? –la única respuesta que consiguió fue un encogimiento de hombros por parte de la adolescente. Ese mal uso de las palabras seguramente iba a costarle caro cuando escuchara la palabra « _ligar_ » en el vocabulario de su hija. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento antes de continuar: –Como decía. Si los Clarington nos deben un abultado préstamo económico y su hijo intenta lig... seducirme cada vez que puede, ¿No les parece raro?

–Raro sería que un día nos dijeras que por fin aceptas la invitación de alguien a cenar –señaló su padre. –Hablo en serio, Quinn. Tienes treinta años y...

–Y tú tienes cincuenta y dos. Un poco mayor para jugar a ser Cupido, ¿No te parece, Russel? –intervino Judy ganándose un resoplido resignado por parte de su esposo. La mujer sonrió con orgullo antes de girarse hacia su hija y continuar: –Ignora a tu padre, hija, y sigue contándonos lo que piensas.

–Lo que mamá quiere decir es que, quizás, Hunter Clarington intenta ligar con... Lo siento –se disculpó Beth rodando los ojos al escuchar la reprimenda de Quinn por su vocabulario. –Como sea, quizás Clarington intenta _seducir_ –enfatizó mirando a su madre– a mamá solo para ver si de esa manera pasa a formar parte de esta familia. Una vez involucrado en el clan Fabray, no habría deuda que pagar. ¿Qué suegro le cobraría a su yerno un préstamo si el tipo a cambio le otorga la felicidad a su hija? Es como atacar al sistema desde adentro.

–Y después dicen que eres hija de un Puckerman –se burló Russel ganándose una mirada seria por parte de su nieta. –Esa mirada no me da miedo. No lo hacía cuando tu madre me la obsequiaba, mucho menos lo hará ahora. Mejor pasemos a la parte en la cual... Señorita Berry, ¿El teléfono que suena es el suyo?

–Oh, sí. Lo siento –se disculpó la morena perdiéndose por una de la puertas laterales. Seguramente para contestar la llamada.

No pudo vitar desviar la mirada hacia donde se perdió la niñera de Beth mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser la persona que llamaba a la morena en su horario de trabajo pero se arrepintió en el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, así que simplemente volvió su mirada hacia su hija y se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho. Beth tenía razón, ella realmente había pensado todo lo que su hija había dicho con palabras y llegar a esa resolución le hizo sentir feliz porque, que Beth haya expuesto sus pensamientos como si pudiera leerle la mente, significaba que la conexión que tenía con la adolescente era más potente de lo que creía.

–Entonces, ¿Beth tiene razón? –preguntó Judy recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hija. –O sea que ese infeliz quería ligar con mi...

– ¡Mamá!

–Ay, ya. Supéralo, Quinnie –escupió su madre tras su regaño. –Tu hija escucha cosas peores en la televisión, también de la boca de Santana, y tú no le dices nada. Como decía, ese maldito infeliz quería jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija solo para que le perdonáramos la deuda que tiene con nosotros... con la financiera. Ahora más que nunca exijo que le cobremos ese préstamo, Russel. Nadie juega con un Fabray. Ya verá cuando...

Quinn le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su hija señalando la entrada del comedor por el cual ambas se escaparon. En momentos como esos, en los cuales Judy cambiaba su papel de matriarca refinada y elegante por uno de madre alocada sin filtro, lo mejor era huir de allí antes de escuchar algo que traumatizaría a sus oídos o su mente. En sus épocas más rebeldes, Quinn había adoptado parte de su vocabulario vulgar de lo que escuchaba por parte de su madre cuando se enojaba. Era increíble la cantidad de insultos que Judy podía soltar estando furiosa e incluso, cuando se encontraba en ese estado, la comparaba con Santana, su mejor amiga.

–La abuela Judy sí que da miedo a veces –comentó Beth dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Quinn sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza pero en cuanto vio que la señorita Berry se acercaba a ellas, erradicó completamente ese gesto de su rostro. –¿Está todo bien, Rach?

–Sí, Beth. No era nada demasiado importante, solo era Kitty.

– ¿Está todo bien con Joey? –preguntó Beth sorprendiendo a su madre por el tono de voz utilizado. ¿Quién era ese tal Joey que preocupaba tanto a su hija? –Rachel, ¿Él está bien?

– ¿Quién es...?

–Sí, Beth. Joey está bien –afirmó la niñera interrumpiendo su pregunta. –Está con Jesse.

Cuanto misterio manejaban su hija y la niñera. Se conocían desde hacía doce días y ya andaban de secretitos. ¡Ni siquiera llegaban a las dos semanas juntas! Doce días y Beth ya hablaba con la señorita Berry de un tal Joey como si la adolescente conociera a esa persona. ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Y porque su hija se preocupó tanto cuando le dijo que había atendido una llamada de la señorita Kitty? Además, ¿Quién era ese tal Jesse? La señorita Berry no estaría jugando a ser Cupido con su hija y algún adolescente hormonal a sus espaldas, ¿Cierto? Si así era, pondría de patitas en la calle a esa maldita morena. Lo mejor era poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aclarar varios puntos importantes.

–Señorita Berry, usted y... ¿Adónde se fueron? –terminó preguntándose al darse cuenta que tanto su hija como la morena habían desaparecido de su vista dejándola completamente sola.

¿En qué momento se habían ido? Seguramente estaban en el dormitorio de su hija hablando de ese tal Joey. Si ese maldito adolescente se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a su hija, tendría que aprender a vivir manco y la señorita Berry tendría que aprender a vivir sin empleo. Beth no estaba en edad de pensar en chicos, todavía era una niña, ¡Ni siquiera había tenido su primer periodo menstrual! Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera cuando un repentino dolor de cabeza la invadió. No servía para esas cosas. No servía para pensar con claridad cuando se trataba de Beth. Con su hija todo era blanco y negro, no había tonalidades ni explicación que valiera.

–Parece cansada –comentó alguien a sus espaldas. Gruñó por lo bajo al reconocer quién era la dueña de esa voz. –¿Se encuentra bien?

–¿Usted está jugando a ser Cupido con mi hija y ese tal Joey? –preguntó sin rodeos mirando a la niñera de su hija. –¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita Berry?

¿Qué dijo de gracioso para que la morena, la misma que se sentó a su lado en el escalón, se riera a carcajadas? Encima era una risa sincera, similar a la que ella dejó escapar cuando Puckerman sugirió a Santana como la niñera de Beth. Una risa que no solo se reflejaba en el sonido gutural que hacía la joven a su lado, sino que también se reflejaba en los ojos de ésta, convirtiendo a esos dos mares chocolates en un tentativo cartel de neón imposible de ignorar.

–No creí que esa enigmática e impenetrable cabecita de la cual usted es dueña, fuera tan exagerada y catastrófica –señaló la niñera una vez que dejó de reírse, aunque una sonrisa divertida seguía jugando en sus labios. -Primero, no estoy jugando a Cupido, ¿Acaso ve que tengo el torso al desnudo o uso pañales? No lo creo, me cercioro de vestirme adecuadamente antes de salir de mi casa. Segundo, lo gracioso es que piense que estoy jugando a ser ese gordo imbécil y borracho sin puntería. Y tercero, Beth y Joey jamás podrían estar juntos.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó con cierta desconfianza y una ceja en alto.

–No siempre se puede saber el porqué de las cosas. Confórmese con saber que, en este caso, no puede ser y ya –y sin más la niñera se levantó de su lado alejándose de ella pero antes de perderse de su radar visual se giró y sonrió con cierto aire tímido. –Por cierto, empezaba a acostumbrarme a su look empresarial pero este tampoco le queda tan mal.

¡¿Qué dem…?! ¿La había halagado? ¿La señorita Berry le había hecho un cumplido? ¿Había sido real o un simple producto de su imaginación? Era completamente imposible que la maleducada, arrogante e insolente niñera le hiciera un cumplido. ¡Si la detestaba tanto como ella lo hacía! ¡La intolerancia por la otra era completamente mutua! ¿Acaso quería volverla loca? Sí, seguramente era eso. Quería volverla loca, empujarla al borde de la incoherencia, arrastrarla hasta la más profunda de las demencias y al final de todo dejar en evidencia que fue la única persona capaz de volver irracional a Quinn Fabray.

–Eso no pasara –susurró sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia la biblioteca que había en la mansión: su lugar favorito cuando se sentía invadida, sobrepasada o perdida. –Eso jamás pasara, señorita Berry.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Martes 2 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	7. VII

_Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero creo que todos sabemos que la culpa la tenía FF._

 _Se preguntaran porqué el capitulo es largo. Simple. La historia llegó a los 100 reviews en menos de 10 capítulos, más precisamente en 6, y creo que eso se merece un premio. En especial para **SoLonely 82** que es, literalmente, el review número 100. Así que el capitulo es en agradecimiento a todos pero especialmente para ella que tiene la extraña manía de volverse adicta a mis historias por muy ilegibles que sean (jajaja)._

 _Creo que eso es todo, asi que los dejo con la lectura._

 _Gracias nuevamente por la buena onda de siempre! :)_

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

 **Día 18. 17:53 pm.**

Durante esos dos días había tenido un solo objetivo en mente: no cruzarse con la señorita Berry si podía evitarlo. En el trabajo estaba a salvo, la niñera no iba a su oficina a no ser que tuvieran que hablar de Beth pero al parecer su hija no había hecho nada que requiriera destaque alguno. En la mansión, en cambio, era toda una odisea no encontrarse con la morena así que, tras la mitad del primer día esquivándola y fracasando en el intento, decidió que pasaría el mayor tiempo posible en el despacho de su padre fingiendo trabajar y que solo saldría de allí en caso de suma urgencia. Hasta el momento había funcionado pero en cuanto escuchó el grito agudo de Beth al otro lado de la puerta supo que tendría que salir de su escondite aunque no quisiera, más que nada para asegurarse que su hija estaba bien.

–Beth, ¿Por qué gritas tan...?

– ¡Es la tía San, mami! ¡La tía San está aquí! –gritó la adolescente completamente emocionada corriendo hacia donde estaba la reciente nombrada esperándola con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Su mejor amiga estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto, seis meses atrás. Quizás un poco más alta o más flaca que de costumbre, aunque todavía se podía ver sus abdominales marcados gracias a los vestidos ajustados que acostumbraba a usar. Su sonrisa irónica seguía rondando por todo su rostro mientras que al mismo tiempo sus ojos cafés destilaban esa picardía característica de ella.

Santana López había desaparecido seis meses de su vista pero verla allí de pie en la entrada de la mansión, y con Beth abrazándola mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, le hizo sentir que el tiempo no había pasado para nada. Su mejor amiga por fin había vuelto a casa y ella estaba completamente feliz por eso.

Se cruzó de brazos antes de apoyarse bajo el umbral de la puerta del despacho. Sonrió cuando vio que el abrazo extremadamente impetuoso de su hija era correspondido por su mejor amiga. Sabía que Santana jamás lo admitiría –más que nada porque si ella era una roca, su amiga le ganaba con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados– pero muy en el fondo estaba más que claro que Beth era importante para ella. Su amiga jamás había hablado de tener hijos, ni siquiera había pensado en tenerlos algún día, simplemente porque –por ahora– Beth cumplía muy bien ese rol en su vida. Al menos así lo había dicho una vez.

Pero así como tenían momentos de paz, también tenían momentos de guerra. Orgullosas y testarudas como pocas defendían sus pensamientos y puntos de vistas hasta el final y si alguna de las dos estaba equivocada, buscaban la manera de disculparse sin tener que decir «Lo siento» en voz alta.

– ¿Tú no piensas saludarme, Fabray? –preguntó su amiga con una ceja en alto. –¿O es que acaso esa pared que estas sosteniendo con tu hombro para que no se caiga es más importante que tu sexy y entrañable mejor amiga?

–Veo que la idiotez sigue presente en ti –señaló descruzándose de brazos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba parada la morena. –Confieso que una parte de mi esperaba que volvieras un poco más inteligente de tu viaje.

–Apuesto a que también esperabas que aprendiera más palabras en español –replicó Santana recibiendo el abrazo de su amiga que le dejó un beso en el hombro. –Para tu información ahora puedo decir _«Vete a la mierda»._

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Beth con confusión aunque un poco más apartada de ella, la señorita Berry se reía por lo bajo. -Creo que Rachel entendió lo que la tía San dijo.

–Oh, no. A mí no me metas, pequeña. Tu madre ya me detesta solo por respirar, no le demos una razón más para afianzar ese odio hacia mi persona –afirmó la morena mirando la nuca de Quinn que apretó la mandíbula con fuerzas pero sin soltar a Santana de su abrazo. –Ahora si me disculpas, te dejare con tu... tía San. Con permiso.

En cuanto sintió que estaba a salvo de la presencia de la morena, abandonó el salvavidas momentáneo en el que habían convertido los brazos de Santana. Muy a su pesar, asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo que su amiga le preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza: sí, esa era la niñera de Beth y la morena que Puckerman fue incapaz de describir. Por la sonrisa de lado que esbozó su amiga, supo que fue un garrafal error confirmar su duda. Ahora tendría que soportar que elogiara a la morena de mil maneras posibles y todas con un toque lascivo en la voz.

–¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó mirando a su amiga. Si sacaba un rápido tema de conversación, la morena no se detendría a elogiar a la niñera. –¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venías?

–¿Y darte tiempo de que la escondieras? –replicó Santana señalando con la cabeza hacia donde desapareció la niñera. Una mirada por parte de la rubia le bastó para saber que no era momento de hacer bromas, y mucho menos con Beth estando presente. –Llegué hace más de una hora y estaba por irme a mi departamento pero me dije: «Santana, las Fabray son un desastre sin ti. Ve primero a verlas y luego vas a tu casa».

–Tomare eso como un _«En realidad, las extrañé»_ –intervino Beth haciendo reír a su madre y entrecerrar los ojos a Santana. –Iré a decirle a la abuela Judy que la tía San está aquí, mami. No te vayas, tía San. Quédate donde estas.

–Ve tranquila, Beth. Tu tía San no se iría aunque lo intentara –afirmó Quinn sonriéndole a su hija que asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo en busca de su abuela. –¡Beth, no corras!

–Jamás hace caso.

–Y ahora que estás tú aquí, muchísimo menos –señaló con una ceja en alto mirando a su amiga. –Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Trajiste alguna chica contigo?

–Tuve sexo con varias pero ninguna que le hiciera sentir algo más allá de lo físico a este idiota –respondió Santana señalándose el corazón. –Cuéntame tú como van las cosas por aquí. ¿Ya eres un poco más feliz?

–Soy un maldito manojo de pensamientos –confesó sin detenerse a pensar demasiado. –Pero te lo cuento todo después. Ahora dejemos tus cosas en la habitación que siempre usas, latina, te acomodas a tu gusto mientras yo le digo a Julia que te prepare un sándwich ligero. Nada pesado porque luego saldremos a cenar en honor a tu regreso, ¿Te parece?

–¿La niñera vendrá con nosotras? –indagó Santana con una ceja en alto y sonrisa de medio lado.

–Déjala en paz y ayúdame a subir tus cosas –ordenó sin sonreír.

Tomó el equipaje de su amiga y comenzó a subir las escaleras escuchando los pasos de Santana detrás de ella. Hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen y se había controlado bastante respecto a la señorita Berry, así que –si seguía por el mismo camino– podía respirar tranquila y continuar con su vida como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. En ese momento lo único que debía importarle era el regreso de Santana y lo feliz que eso hacía a su hija. Tal y como planeó en el piso de abajo, dejó que su amiga se pusiera cómoda en la habitación de invitados y ella bajó en busca de Julia. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Beth en la cocina, junto con su niñera y Judy, preparando varios sándwiches.

–Supuse que la tía San tendría hambre –se explicó la adolescente con una sonrisa cuando vio a su madre parada en la puerta.

–Sí, lo tiene pero no prepares grandes cosas porque saldremos a cenar con tu tía, ¿Está claro? Señorita Berry, puede retirarse antes de tiempo si lo desea –ofreció caminando hacia donde estaba su hija pero sin mirar a la morena. –Por esta noche ya no necesitaremos ni haremos uso de sus servicios.

Esa era una de las pocas veces en las cuales se dirigía a la morena directamente. Solamente lo hacía para dar una orden o para preguntar si todo iba bien con su hija y, al parecer, la señorita Berry estaba conforme con eso. Al menos eso le hacía sentir al no escuchar replica alguna. Cosa ya de por si desconcertante pero sabía que no podía ponerse a investigar el porqué de la sumisión y obediencia de su niñera porque eso significaba que tendría que acercarse a la chica y preguntarle, lo cual tiraba a la basura esos dos días de alejamiento necesario.

–¿Estarás bien sin mí, pequeña? –preguntó la niñera ignorando su pregunta anterior. Cosa que la molestó muchísimo. Aunque dicha molestia quedó en segundo plano en el momento en el cual vio como la morena apartaba un mechón de pelo rubio del rostro a su hija que asintió sonriendo. –Está bien, llamare a Jesse y le diré que llego temprano a casa.

Fue ese gesto el que le llenó la cabeza de pensamientos. El primero era respecto al comentario que había hecho Beth cuando Shelby y la señorita Berry compartieron tiempo y espacio por primera vez. La morena realmente tenía un enorme parecido con su antecesora en el puesto de niñera, sobre todo si acariciaba y miraba a Beth con una desbordante ternura que incluso le provocó un golpe seco, tanto en su estómago como en el pecho.

Segundo, la señorita Berry podía ser maleducada, irreverente, contestadora, repelente, desvergonzada, un maldito gnomo en patines –como le gustaba llamarla para sus adentros– y muchísimas cosas más, pero parecía completamente diferente cuando estaba con Beth. La chica realmente estaba haciendo su trabajo. La pregunta era, ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser de igual forma con ella? De esa forma podría dejar de pensar tanto tratando de entender qué era lo que cruzaba por la mente de la niñera. Quizás si tuviera el poder sobrenatural de leer mente... Ok, no. Se acabaron las películas y series sobre mutantes para ella. No debería haber visto dichas cosas con Beth durante esos días de lluvia.

Y tercero, además de llamar a Shelby por teléfono para saber cómo iban sus vacaciones, debía averiguar quién demonios era ese tal Jesse que su hija y la niñera ya habían nombrado dos veces en menos de una semana. ¡Dos malditas veces!

–¿Él está cuidando a Joey? –preguntó Beth mirando a su niñera que asintió con una sonrisa. –Apuesto lo que sea que se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que llegas a casa temprano. ¿Le darás un beso de mi parte?

Otra vez estaba también ese tal Joey. Durante esos dos días, y por mucho que trató de evitarlo, se descubrió a si misma pensando en quién podría ser ese tal Joey del cual Beth hablaba como si lo conociera. Eso además de la convicción que tuvo la señorita Berry al decir que entre su hija y ese joven no habría nada, ¿Y que había sido todo eso de que a veces no había que buscarle el porqué a las cosas? Ella siempre buscaba un porqué y siempre lo encontraba, a excepción de ese momento en el cual el porqué la señorita Berry se comportaba horriblemente con ella todavía no había llegado a su mente y eso la frustraba.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado en lo que a Rachel Berry se refería?

–Por supuesto. Voy por mis cosas y paso en unos minutos a saludarte –escuchó que afirmó la morena rescatándola de sus pensamientos.

Al menos por unos segundos, porque en menos de un minuto estos regresaron y muchísimo más fortalecidos que antes.

¿Cómo podía una misma cosa dar ventajas y desventajas a partes iguales? Está bien, no compartir tiempo y espacio con la niñera de su hija le hacía sentir segura y que seguía teniendo todo bajo control pero al mismo tiempo le hacía pensar que se estaba perdiendo un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo, seguía sin saber quién demonios era ese tal Joey y porqué Beth se mostraba tan interesada siempre que ese nombre salía a luz. Obviamente, junto con el tal Jesse, era alguien importante para la niñera –eso ya lo había deducido a lo largo de esos días– pero, ¿Bajo qué título? Sacudió la cabeza con rabia cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando. A ella no debía importarle la vida privada de su niñera aunque si tenía que usar algo en su defensa en caso de que si lo hiciera, eso sería que si se metía era por Beth. Porque su hija sabía y, al parecer, también conocía a ese tal Joey.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Quinnie? –preguntó su madre tomándola del brazo.

–No me llames así, mamá, y menos si la señorita Berry anda rondando por la casa. Lo último que necesito es que te escuche y use eso en mi contra –se quejó en voz baja mirando hacia todos lados. Abrió los ojos asustada cuando la niñera de su hija reapareció colocándose su abrigo. Seguramente un cárdigan de alguna tienda cuyo nombre ella no conocía. Por la sonrisa traviesa que la señorita Berry tenía ese momento jugando en sus labios supo que estaba en peligro. Seguramente escuchó la forma en la que la llamó su madre y en un futuro muy cercano lo usaría a su favor. Aun así no debía dejar ver que estaba perturbada por esa posibilidad, por lo que carraspeó enderezando la cabeza antes de preguntar: –¿Ya se va?

–Beth, pequeña, ya me voy. Tienes el número de teléfono de mi casa y también el del móvil. Me llamas si necesitas algo, ¿Si? –ofreció la morena ignorándola por completo y eso la molestó muchísimo. Su hija sonrió asintiendo antes de abrazar a su niñera con fuerzas. –Ok, le daré tus saludos. Te cuidas y te portas bien... Ah, y por encima de todo, hazle caso a tu madre. Ya lo hablamos –se separó de la pequeña y agregó: –Buenas noches a todos. Hasta mañana.

Bueno, por lo menos se había despedido antes de irse. Ok, se había despedido de todos en general pero por lo menos lo había hecho. No iba a admitirlo bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera bajo tortura, pero le molestó muchísimo que la señorita Berry la ignorase cuando le preguntó si ya se iba. ¿Y que fue todo eso que habló con Beth? ¿A quién iba a mandarle saludos? ¿O qué significaba ese «Ya lo hablamos»? ¿Acaso la señorita Berry le había pedido a la adolescente que hiciera caso a su madre? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Eso sería pedir demasiado. Aunque si eso era real, entonces la morena se estaba sacado varios números para demostrarle que no era solamente maleducada, sino que –contra todo pronóstico y bastante contradictorio– era eficiente.

Ignoró la voz que le gritaba en su cabeza que en realidad estaba enfocándose en todas esas preguntas solo para no tener que enfocarse en una sola, la más desconcertante y temida de todas: ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba que la señorita Berry la ignorase? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¡No! O sea, sí quería eso pero al mismo tiempo... ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual esa morena maleducada e insolente puso un pie en su vida! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual tuvo que hacerle ese estúpido cumplido! Por culpa de eso ahora estaba haciendo algo que jamás había hecho: huir de alguien.

–Me acabo de cruzar con la niñera –comentó Santana entrando a la cocina. –Incluso me sonrió, ¿Es tan buena como aparenta?

Lo que le faltaba. Se fue antes de escuchar la respuesta que su madre y su hija darían respecto a la señorita Berry. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era escuchar halagos hacia esa morena desquiciante. Subió hasta su dormitorio y se tiró en la cama boca a abajo. Realmente quería dejar de pensar, comenzaba a cansarse de estar todo el tiempo analizando, repensando, aclarando, cada cosa que la señorita Berry le provocaba. Para colmo, también estaba todo ese asunto del tal Joey que ella seguía sin saber quién era que se estaba disputando sus pensamientos cabeza a cabeza con la señorita Berry.

–Te odio, gnomo en patines –afirmó boca abajo mientras tomaba una de las almohadas y se tapaba la cabeza. Como si de esa forma pudiese dejar de pensar.

Cerró los ojos y pacientemente esperó a que los minutos pasaran sin nada que la pusiera a pensar de nuevo. Por ese día, y todos los anteriores, ya había tenido suficiente. En ese momento solamente quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad pero, como le venía pasando últimamente, supo que ese momento no iba a ser posible cuando escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse.

–Se supone que tendrías que estar pegada a mí, no aquí arriba completamente sola –señaló su mejor amiga. –Hace seis meses que no nos vemos y... Muévete, hazme espacio en tu cama –ordenó la latina. –Bien. Hace seis meses que no nos vemos y quiero creer que me has extrañado…

–Sabes que si lo hice –afirmó girándose para mirar a Santana que sonrió complacida. –Y Beth también.

–Beth está enorme... y hermosa. ¿Quién diría que es hija tuya y de Puckerman? –se burló su amiga haciéndola rodar los ojos. –¿Cómo está yendo la relación entre ustedes ahora que Shelby no está? ¿La niñera nueva es buena en su trabajo?

–No quiero hablar de ella –soltó antes de pensar en las palabras. Sabía que esas cinco palabras habían encendido algo en Santana y lo confirmó con la ceja en alto de su amiga, aunque eso no le importó. Simplemente no quería hablar de la señorita Berry y listo. –Hablaremos más adelante, no ahora, ¿Puede ser?

Por el silencio que se formó, supo que el lado sensato y comprensivo de su amiga había ganado. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de la señorita Berry, mucho menos si no tenía nada claro en su mente. ¿Cómo se explica algo a lo cual no se le encuentra explicación alguna? Después de casi cinco minutos en silencio por ambas partes, incitó a su amiga que le contara todo sobre su viaje. No le sorprendió para nada que Santana comenzara su relato contando sus encuentros sexuales de una noche o detallando lo buenas que estaban las dominicanas con las que se cruzó.

Santana era abiertamente gay, tuvo que pasar por un angustiante proceso de aceptación antes de salir del closet, pero Quinn estaba segura de que si era heterosexual sería igual de detallista como lo era en ese momento.

Por otro lado, cuando dijo que quería que le contara todo sobre su viaje se refería a si había ido a la Bahía de las Águilas, la Fortaleza de San Felipe o al Museo de las Casas Reales, no que le contara las maravillas hizo la dominicana número siete con su lengua. Había ido a un paradisíaco país, había tenido seis largos meses para recorrerlo de punta a punta y, ¿Lo único que le contaba era sus encuentros sexuales? ¿De verdad tenía que oír todo eso?

–¿Quién soltó líquidos por todos lados y ensució las sabanas? –preguntó Beth entrando a la habitación de su madre que palideció de repente.

–Una dom...

–Una tía de Santana. Le salió sangre de la nariz mientras dormía y ensució las sabanas. Algo completamente asqueroso –improvisó casi sin aliento levantándose de la cama como si tuviera resortes en el cuerpo. –Hmm… Si no me equivoco es hora de la cena, ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte, Beth, y luego llamas al tío Jake y le dices que prepare su mejor pizza? –su hija dio un salto eufórico antes de salir de la misma forma en la que había entrado al dormitorio. Aprovechó que estaba a solas con su amiga para recriminarle. –Agradecería que no hicieras participe a mi hija de tu propio _50 Sombras de Gray_ , Santana.

–Ay, ya, Quinnie. Algún día tendrá que enterarse que los bebes no vienen de las gaviotas.

–Primero, es de las cigüeñas de donde vienen los bebés –corrigió caminando hacia su armario. –Segundo, lo que Beth tenga que aprender y saber con respecto al sexo lo aprenderá y lo sabrá de mí, no de ti. Y tercero, ve a ducharte tú también que vamos a cenar a lo de Jake –una vez aclarado todo, dejó de mirar a su amiga y se concentró de nuevo en su armario. –Tengo que buscar que ponerme, ¿Un vestido? ¿O un...?

–Creo que en realidad estas mirando al closet con cariño –señaló Santana sonriendo con picardía mientras abandonaba la cama. –Si es así, eso explicaría muchísimas cosas. Primero, que no quieras hablar de tu...

–No la nombres y vete –ordenó maldiciéndose por ponerse en evidencia con Santana una vez más.

Su amiga levantó las manos en el aire en un claro signo de resignación pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenía en los labios supo que todo eso no había hecho más que comenzar. Quizás no ahora, quizás no en la hora siguiente, ni durante la noche, pero con el pasar de los días y con Santana cerca de ella, estaba segura que no iba a poder huir mucho tiempo de todo ese confuso asunto en el cual la señorita Berry era protagonista. Se maldijo a si misma cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos y en lugar de eso decidió que concentrarse en la elección de su vestimenta sería un poco más superficial y no tan profundo.

19:33. Si ella tardaba una hora en estar preparada para salir, definitivamente su hija y su amiga le ganaban sin posibilidad de repechaje. Resopló por lo bajo con desesperación. No le gustaba llegar tarde a Domino's Pizza, mucho menos un viernes por la noche, porque el lugar se llenaba de personas y ella no era muy amante de las multitudes. Mirar cada dos minutos su reloj pulsera no ayudaba mucho a su impaciencia, e incluso chequeó su bolso varias veces para asegurarse que lo tenía todo en su lugar y bajo control.

–Ya era hora –se quejó cuando vio a su hija y a su amiga bajando por las escaleras. –¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

–Le estaba contando a Beth sobre mi viaje –respondió Santana con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Abrió los ojos completamente asustada mirando a su amiga. ¿Ella no se había atrevido a…?. –Le contaba sobre los lugares que visite.

Respiró con alivio al saber tal cosa. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era que su hija comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre sexo y tener a Santana al lado suyo a la hora de responder. Tomó la mano de Beth y caminó hacia la salida seguida de su mejor amiga que seguía sin borrar esa sonrisa diabólicamente traviesa. Llegó a su auto y esperó que Santana se sentara en el asiento de copiloto y su hija detrás de ellas para arrancar rumbo hacia Harlem.

Llegaron a la pizzería de Jake y efectivamente el chico moreno las estaba esperando en la entrada con una sonrisa sincera. La primera en abrazarlo fue Beth, como siempre, después se acercó ella y también abrazó al hermano menor de Puckerman. Por último, fue el turno de Santana, que en lugar de abrazar al chico, le dio una palmada en la mejilla a modo de saludo. No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con Noah Puckerman sentando en una de las mesas. Seguramente su hija lo había invitado.

–Ok, ahora que estamos todos, y antes de que Santana comience a relatarnos sus vivencias por donde sea que estuvo, creo que deberíamos hablar de algo importante –señaló Puckerman que se había sentado al lado de Beth. Quinn ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio como el chico dejaba caricias con su pulgar en la mano de su hija. –Por si no se han dado cuenta ya estamos en octubre, lo que significa que se acerca una fecha muy especial: el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Quinnie.

– ¿Por qué crees que volví de mi viaje, Puckerman? –preguntó Santana con un deje de ironía. –Este año hay que festejarlo. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

No dijo nada, simplemente no le apetecía hacerlo. En lo que a ella se refería no pensaba festejar su cumpleaños. De hecho, se había olvidado de tal fecha. El año anterior no lo había festejado y lo había pasado genial igual. Este año planeaba hacer lo mismo, además pensar que iba a cumplir treinta y un años la deprimía un poco, así que prácticamente prefería no pensar en eso y ya listo. Su vida sería más alegre de esa forma.

Escuchó como sus amigos, muy por el contrario que ella, planeaban hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Incluso Beth había participado también de la conversación, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que su hija no asistiría a esa fiesta. Ni siquiera ella iba a hacerlo pero su parte buena y amable dejó que Puckerman y Santana planearan esa hipotética fiesta en su honor. Al dia siguiente ya les diría que no habría tal cosa y seguirían con su vida.

– ¿Podemos no hablar de Hunter Clarington esta noche? –pidió cuando escuchó el nombre del joven muy por encima de conversación. Bebió su agua mineral mientras que sus amigos bebían cervezas y Beth un zumo de naranja. –Ya tengo suficiente con saber que quería lig… seducirme solo para le perdonemos el préstamo que pidió en la financiera. Ya me encargaré de él cuando lo vea. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa. Por ejemplo, del viaje de…

Las palabras poco a poco fueron muriendo en su boca a medida que veía como una morena idéntica a la niñera de su hija entraba a la pizzería. Aunque no podía ser la señorita Berry, sobre todo porque la señorita Berry no tenía hijos, ¿O sí? Y la morena que acababa de entrar tenía un bebe de no más de tres meses en brazos.

No podía ser la señorita Berry, aunque a juzgar por las pulseras fluorescentes, el jean rasgado y el flequillo recto podría ser ella tranquilamente. Una parte de sí misma, y no supo porqué, esperaba que aquella chica no fuera la morena maleducada y, por sobre todas las cosas, que la chica no se diera cuenta que ellos estaban allí también. Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo, quería que la chica los mirase para confirmar si era ella o no.

–Ey, Beth –llamó Puckerman a su hija. –¿Esa no es tu niñera?

–¿Qué? Oh, se parece a Rachel –comentó la pequeña mirando hacia donde estaba la morena recién llegada a la pizzería. –Solo hay una forma de saberlo… ¡Rach!

 _«No respondas al llamado. No respondas al llamado»_ rogó en su mente esperando que aquella morena idéntica a la niñera de su hija no fuera realmente la niñera de su hija pero en cuanto la chica los miró supo que sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

Definitivamente era la niñera, y definitivamente tenía hijos. O al menos uno. Teniendo en cuenta el bebé que tenía en brazos. No dejó de mirar a la morena en ningún momento mientras ésta se acercaba hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados. Beth le ofreció su asiento a la niñera, que parecía algo perturbada, y se sentó en las piernas de su madre.

¿Qué hacia allí la señorita Berry con un bebé en brazos?

Su mente de repente se bloqueó. Fue como si todos sus pensamientos quisieran ser expresados al mismo tiempo y eso le provocara un bloqueo mental. Curiosamente el único pensamiento que luchaba era: la señorita Berry tenía un hijo. Esa sentencia se repitió una y otra vez mientras miraba a la chica frente a ella. La misma que la miraba de soslayo cada cierto tiempo.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Rach? –preguntó Beth haciendo una de las tantas preguntas que ella se moría por hacer. –Y con Joey.

 _«¿Joey?»_ preguntó en su cabeza.

O sea que ese bebé era el tal Joey que tanto le había roto la cabeza esos últimos días. Ese era el supuesto novio de su hija al cual pensaba dejar manco si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. El tal Joey por el cual Beth tanto se preocupaba. La pregunta ahora era, ¿Ese bebé realmente era hijo de la señorita Berry? ¿Y por qué demonios se moría por saber tal cosa? Eso era lo de menos. Ni siquiera tenía por qué estar pensando en esas cosas. La niñera de su hija tenía una vida aparte cuando no estaba en la mansión. No tenía porqué importarle lo que hacía con esa vida.

–Kitty está en su clase, Kurt todavía no llegó de trabajar y Jesse está en sus ensayos así que, como no podía dejar a Joey solo, lo traje conmigo a comprar pizza aunque no sea mi primera elección como cena –respondió la morena.

Ok, escuchar todos esos nombres no ayudaba para nada a su bloqueo mental. Bueno, a la señorita Kitty la conocía, teniendo en cuenta que hablaba de la secretaria de Puckerman. A quien no conocía para nada era a ese tal Kurt y finalmente sabía que había un tal Jesse también. Lo que no sabía era el papel que ocupaban cada uno en la vida de la morena.

–¿Quién es ese bebe que tenía la señorita Berry en brazos, Beth? –preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, cuando la niñera se fue casi como había aparecido. Quizás se perdió demasiado en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose también de la conversación de la señorita Berry con su hija y sus amigos. –¿Es su hijo?

–Lo que quieras saber de Rachel, se lo preguntas a ella –respondió su hija sin ningún tipo de malicia. –Creo que deberían empezar a hablar entre las dos. Siempre que las veo están discutiendo o buscándose las narices… y creo que no es lo adecuado teniendo en cuenta que tú eres mi madre y ella es mi niñera. ¿No es cierto eso, tía San?

–La niña tiene razón –secundó Santana rodando los ojos cuando Beth la corrigió con un _«Ya no soy una niña»_. –Ok, la chica grande tiene razón. Debes llevarte bien con ella, Quinn.

–Necesito ir al baño –fue lo único que dijo tras ver como Puckerman también asentía con la cabeza apoyando a su hija y su amiga.

Esa frase le hizo sentir una especie de déjà vu. Había dicho lo mismo antes de conocer a la morena y fue por eso mismo que miró todo a su alrededor de camino al baño. No quería ni se sentía preparada para tener otro encontronazo con una morena insoportable y maleducada que después terminaría siendo la niñera de su hija. Una vez en el baño se mojó el rostro poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

El primero –y el más certero–, era que la señorita Berry tenía un hijo. Un bebé de, seguramente, unos tres meses del cual desconocía completamente de su existencia. Y fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que no conocía absolutamente nada de aquella chica además de su nombre y su apellido. Debía hacer algo para cambiar eso cuanto antes para evitar más sorpresas inesperadas.

Segundo, debía asumir que su cabeza era un completo caos. Estaba a un paso de la irracionalidad, de perder completamente la cabeza, así que tenía y debía hacer algo al respecto. Y como su padre siempre dijo: _«mantén a tus amigos contigo, pero mucho más a tus enemigos»._ Y en ese momento la señorita Berry era su enemiga por el simple hecho de ser la causante de su casi irracionalidad, debía mantener a la chica cerca de ella.

Lo que la llevaba al punto número tres –y a matar dos pájaros de un tiro–, se acercaría a la morena tal y como Beth se lo había pedido. Así cumpliría con el capricho de su hija y al mismo tiempo mantendría a la señorita Berry bajo su mirada.

* * *

 **Día 21. 07:04 am.**

Durante todo el fin de semana, la biblioteca de la mansión se había convertido en su mayor refugio. Pero no porque estuviera huyendo de la señorita Berry –de hecho, no la había visto durante esos dos días porque eran los días de descanso que le correspondía a la chica–, sino que se había encerrado allí para poder pensar con claridad cada uno de sus movimientos si iba a acercarse a la niñera.

Lo principal era no involucrarse demasiado. Acercarse y entablar una conversación que no girase entorno a ella. Al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. El objetivo de todo eso era conocer todo sobre la señorita Berry pero que la señorita Berry no conociera absolutamente nada acerca de ella.

Por el momento no había tenido noticias de Tina a quien le había pedido que le investigara lo máximo que pudiera acerca de la niñera. Eso que había sido bastante clara a la hora de decirle que esa orden era la que más tenía prioridad de todas pero, como siempre, Tina no había entendido su pedido. Por lo que, seguramente, estaría en la oficina haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos lo que se le ordenó que hiciera.

–Por fin te encuentro –escuchó que decía Santana a sus espaldas. –Saldré a correr, ¿Quieres venir?

–Te agradezco, pero no –respondió tomando uno de los libros de los estantes. –Tengo cosas que hacer y, a decir verdad, estoy un poco oxidada. Hace mucho que no salgo a correr. Más adelante, quizás.

–Tú te lo pierdes –afirmó su amiga encogiéndose de hombros antes de mirarla de pies a cabeza. –Todavía tienes el pijama puesto, ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?

–Desperté hace hora y media –respondió con simpleza. –Vine en busca de un libro y ya me quedé aquí. Iba a subir ahora a mi dormitorio a ducharme y de paso despertar a Beth. Se hace tarde para que vaya a clases, ¿Te esperamos para desayunar?

–Desayunare fuera. Después de correr voy directamente a mi departamento y luego a trabajar –respondió Santana dejando un golpe en el hombro de Quinn. –Pero, ¿Te veo para almorzar? –asintió casi sin darse cuenta. –Perfecto. Te veo luego entonces.

–Cuídate.

–Quienes tienen que cuidarse son las clientas –señaló Santana moviendo las cejas sugerentemente antes de abandonar por completo la biblioteca.

 _«Por supuesto que sí»_ pensó. _«Muchísimo cuidado»_

Santana trabajaba en una tienda de ropa interior. Quizás no de una marca tan reconocida como _Victoria's Secret_ pero si lo bastante como para convertirse la mejor y más concurrida de Brooklyn. De hecho, Quinn compraba su ropa interior allí, aunque mayormente iba cuando no estaba su amiga y así no tener que soportar sus frases con doble sentido. De diez clientas que Santana tenía en la semana, cuatro terminaban entre sus sabanas. Quinn siempre se preguntaba qué pasaría el día que Santana consiguiera una pareja estable, ¿Sería capaz de dejar un trabajo tan tentador para estar con una sola persona?

 _«Ver para creer»_ pensó dejando el libro en el estante correspondiente antes de caminar hacia la salida.

Levantó una ceja cuando vio a Santana hablando con la niñera. No supo porqué pero ese día la morena le pareció completamente diferente a las mañanas anteriores. Se había acostumbrado a verla con sus faldas tubo en color azul y camisa blanca –la misma indumentaria que usaba Shelby cuando era niñera de Beth–, pero esa no era la diferencia esa mañana. Su cabello seguía teniendo ese color chocolate con un color miel en las puntas, así que seguía siendo el mismo de la primera vez que la vio. ¿Sus ojos, quizás? No, sus ojos seguían siendo marrones pero no de un tono convencional, sino de uno que no tenía nombre ni semejanza. Así que los ojos ni el pelo era la diferencia que notaba esa mañana.

¿Qué había de diferente entonces?

 _«Su sonrisa»_ respondió una voz en su cabeza. _«¡Es verdad!»_

La señorita Berry sonreía todo el tiempo pero esa mañana sonreía de una manera bastante particular, o quizás era porque estaba hablando con Santana. Su amiga siempre había tenido un gran éxito entre las mujeres y, aunque quisiera negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, la señorita Berry no estaba tan mal. No llegaba a ser _«Wow… que atractiva»_ pero era «agradable» a la vista y no podía negarlo. Así que iba a ser obvio que cuando dos factores _–_ uno atrayente y otro atractivo, como dos imanes con polos opuestos _–_ se encontraran, la unión iba a ser inevitable. Y por la sonrisa que ambas compartían en ese momento, supo que la conexión ya estaba hecha.

– ¿No te ibas? –preguntó mirando a Santana que, sin quitar la mano del hombro de la señorita Berry, se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa confusa. –A correr, digo. Ya son las… –chequeó la hora en su reloj pulsera. –7:20 y a las 8:30 entras a trabajar, ¿Te dará tiempo para todo?

–Mi amiga aquí presente ya habló, Rachel. Debo irme pero… ¿Te veo más tarde? –preguntó Santana guiñándole un ojo a la morena frente a ella que asintió sonriendo. –Perfecto. Te veo luego entonces, o pasa por la tienda si quieres. Hoy llega la nueva temporada y será mejor que la veas antes que se agote. Hay dos cosas a las cuales no se resisten las clientas. La primera, una sexy vendedora latina como yo. Y la segunda, la nueva temporada de ropa interior recién llegada.

–Paso antes de ir a recoger a Beth al colegio, lo prometo –afirmó la niñera de su hija ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Quinn. Mirada que obviamente la morena ignoró. –Siempre y cuando seas tú quien me atienda.

–Y no sabes de qué manera te atenderé –aseguró Santana con doble sentido yéndose, por fin, de la mansión.

¿Acaso estaban flirteando enfrente de ella? ¿Tenían el descaro de hacer tal cosa? No le gustó para nada esa escena, más que nada porque no quería problemas a su alrededor. Y Santana y la señorita Berry juntas era sinónimo de problemas. Ya comenzaba a sentirlo. Su amiga no era mujer de una sola persona y la señorita Berry parecía ser de esas personas que preferían una relación estable. Algo tenía que hacer para evitar tal cosa y, ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo desde su puesto de empleadora?

–Le sugeriría que no hiciera planes que llevará a cabo en su horario de trabajo –soltó con la cabeza en alto dirigiéndose a la niñera de su hija antes de encaminarse hacia las escaleras.

–Y yo le sugeriría dos cosas –replicó la morena. _«No sería ella si no replicara»_ pensó. Se giró y esbozó su sonrisa más irónica viendo como la chica frente a ella la miraba de pies a cabeza. –Primero, no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y segundo, el tiempo que emplea en escuchar cosas que no la incumbe, debería emplearlo en cambiar su pijama por el disfraz de ejecutiva. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que asegurarme que el desayuno de Beth…

– ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo? –preguntó si poder contenerse al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a la morena deteniendo su huida. –El viernes prácticamente me ignoró y ahora, si me habla, es para recriminarme cosas.

No iba a reconocerlo pero esa actitud por parte de la señorita Berry la desconcertó y la molestó muchísimo. Se suponía que era ella quien tenía que ignorar a la chica, no la chica a ella. Era ella quien cortaba la respiración y llamaba la atención de todos a su alrededor cuando pasaban junto a ella, no al revés. ¿Por qué demonios la señorita Berry no hacía tal cosa? Y tampoco es que quisiera que la morena se rindiera a sus pies como el resto, ¿A ella que le importaba que lo hiciera? Lo único que quería era que la señorita Berry no fuera diferente al resto porque eso le hacía sentir que estaba frente a una persona desconocida con la cual no sabía cómo manejarse. Con los que se quedaban idiotizados mirándola era completamente fácil, solo eran idiotas que –si ella se lo pedía– se tirarían al piso solo para que pudiera pasar por encima, pero la señorita Berry no parecía estar dispuesta a hacer tal cosa. Es más, ni siquiera parecía reparar en su presencia.

–Hago lo mismo que usted ha hecho la semana pasada –respondió la morena arrastrándola a la realidad. –Creí que la única razón por la cual debería hablarle es por Beth, ¿No es así? No hay ningún punto en común además de eso. Ahora si me disculpa… trato de hacer mi trabajo.

Y sin más se fue.

¿En serio? ¿Iba a dejarla todo el tiempo con la palabra en la boca? ¿Iba a ser tan infantil de hacer eso? ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual esa morena se cruzó en su camino! Si esperaba que la siguiera, o que corriera detrás de ella, estaba completamente equivocada. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Por ejemplo, subir a su dormitorio, darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar antes de ir a trabajar. Sí, eso haría y se olvidaría completamente de Rachel Berry por el resto del día.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor compartiendo el desayuno clásico con su familia aunque, a diferencia de sus padres y su hija, ella estaba en completo silencio. Podía escuchar como su padre hablaba de lo cansado que comenzaba a sentirse de tener que reunirse nuevamente para cobrarle el préstamo los Clarington. Judy, por su lado, lo único que decía –o lo único que podía entendérsele entre toda esa catarata de palabras– era que quería la cabeza de todos y cada uno del clan Clarington sobre su mesa. Beth, al contrario de su abuela, escuchaba todo con una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera que escuchar a Judy despotricar a diestra y siniestra fuera cosa de todos los días.

–Beth, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver una mueca extraña en el rostro de su hija. –¿Te duele algo, hija? Mi amor, háblame.

–Estoy bien, mamá. Solamente me duele un poco el… ¿Viste dónde está el estómago? Bueno, ahí no. Un poco más abajo, pero seguramente no es nada. Debe ser porque estoy sentada. Ahora camino y se me pasa –respondió Beth levantándose de la mesa. –Además, Sam está esperándome en la puerta y que sea el chofer no significa que tenga que hacerlo esperar. Los veo a la hora del almuerzo –se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un rápido abrazo. –Que tengas una buena mañana en la financiera, mami.

–Y tú en la escuela. Presta atención a las clases, ¿Está claro? –ordenó recibiendo como respuesta los ojos en blanco de su hija. –¿Segura que estas bien, Beth?

–Sí, mamá, ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, por favor? –rogó su hija desde la entrada del comedor. –Si prometo llamarte en caso de que me pase algo o el dolor continúe, ¿Te quedaras tranquila?

–Sabes que no pero promete que de cualquier forma me llamaras, ¿Ok?

–Sí, mamá.

Iba a agregar algo más cuando vio que la señorita Berry pasaba por detrás de ella siguiendo a Beth. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta rápidamente y ella también abandonó el comedor, en parte para asegurarse que su hija realmente se encontraba bien. Solamente había tardado medio minuto en llegar a la entrada de la mansión pero, al parecer, ese medio minuto había sido tiempo suficiente para que la niñera y Samuel Evans, el chofer de la casa, comenzaran a hablar. O mejor dicho, a coquetear. Ella no era imbécil, que no coqueteara con nadie no significaba que no pudiera reconocer tal cosa cuando lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Y que la señorita Berry se colocara un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja con la mirada en el suelo y una sonrisa en los labios era una clara muestra de flirteo.

–Evans, mi hija ya está en el interior del automóvil, ¿Puedo saber qué hace afuera del mismo cuando debería estar en camino? –preguntó captando la atención de los dos chicos. Levantó su ceja en alto y frunció los labios para imponer un poco más de intimidación. –Por cierto, Beth no se siente bien, así que si ve que le duele algo o… Evans, ¿Me está escuchando?

–S-sí. Ya… Ya me voy –respondió el joven rubio asintiendo con la cabeza. –Si la niña no se encuentra bien, la llamaré, señorita Quinn. Te veo luego, Rach.

–Nos vemos luego, Sam.

 _«¿Sam?»_ repitió en su cabeza con un deje de desdén.

La morena frente a ella se giró para mirarla y, una vez que lo hizo y captó su atención, entrecerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar, dejándola en la entrada de la mansión completamente sola.

– ¿No le alcanza con Santana? ¿Quiere ligar también con el chofer? –preguntó siguiendo a la niñera de su hija. –Le estoy…

–Ya sé que me estaba hablando pero así como usted eligió ignorarme la semana pasada, soy yo quien elige ignorarla ahora– la enfrentó la morena en voz baja y acercándose a ella lo suficientemente como para hincarle un dedo en el pecho. –No sé cómo sea usted, ni me interesa saberlo, pero que le quede bien en claro que yo no andaré detrás de usted para que me hable. Nos detestamos mutuamente, no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que seamos siquiera personas con una relación cordial. Por lo tanto no tengo porque pedirle permiso para hablar con personas que me caen bien –determinó sin quitar sus ojos marrones de los avellana de Quinn. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona antes de agregar: –Y por cierto, _«ligar»_ es una palabra muy corriente. Usted debe usar «cortejar» o «seducir».

Y sin más volvió a irse dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con una rabia que le corría por todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera respirando profundamente logró calmar su sangre hirviendo, por lo que terminó tomando su portafolios y abandonó la mansión lo más rápido posible. No se despidió ni siquiera de su madre, ni le había dicho a su padre que se iba antes que él.

Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de lo fuerte que agarró el volante de su Coupé Mercedes Benz clase C. Quizás porque se imaginaba que el volante era el cuello de esa morena insoportable y odiosa. Ella solo le había preguntado una duda y… ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual su boca fue más rápida que su cabeza! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual ese gnomo en patines puso un pie en su vida! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual Beth la eligió como su niñera! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la cual Santana y Samuel Evans pusieron sus ojos en la niñera de su hija!

Y así, entre maldiciones y más maldiciones, llegó a la financiera.

–Un café bien cargado y silencio absoluto –ordenó una vez que puso un pie en el piso donde estaba su oficina y se encontró con su secretaria. Como cada mañana, el cadete administrativo estaba allí fingiendo tomar agua o entregar algunos papeles importantes y, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ésta vez le molestó muchísimo verlo allí sin hacer nada. –¿Qué me ves? ¿Se te perdió algo en mi culo? –preguntó con molestia y frialdad. Tanta que el chico negó con la cabeza antes de, prácticamente, abandonar el lugar a paso veloz. –Hoy estoy que mato a todo el mundo, Tina.

– ¿Una mañana mala? –preguntó su secretaria.

–La peor de todas… y si sigues haciendo preguntas de ese tipo, tu cabeza será la primera que arrancaré, ¿Está claro? –preguntó recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su secretaria. –Bien. Ahora presta mucha atención. Solamente me pasaras llamadas importantes, y por _«importantes»_ me refiero a mi hija, mi padre y el licenciado Puckerman. Nadie más.

– ¿El señor Clarington no?

–Tina, en la lista que te acabo de dar, ¿Se encuentra el nombre de ese imbécil? ¡No! Así que no es importante –afirmó con un deje de exasperación. –Aunque si me pasas una llamada de él, o si me dices siquiera que llamó, te tatuaré su nombre en la frente, ¿Nos entendemos?

–Por supuesto que sí –afirmó su secretaria perdiéndose rápidamente de su vista.

Sonrió con orgullo al darse cuenta de que, por lo menos Tina, seguía teniéndole miedo –o al menos le generaba intimidación–. ¿Por qué con la señorita Berry no podía ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que cuestionarse todo con ella? ¿Y por qué perdía la paciencia con facilidad cuando estaba frente a la niñera de su hija? Pensó que su mente le daría un poco de tregua al estar en el trabajo, pero se equivocó en cuanto la sangre comenzó a hervirle de solo pensar en el encontronazo que tuvo con la morena. Porque ni siquiera llegaba a ser una discusión –en una discusión, hacían falta dos. Uno que atacara y otro que se defendiera, y viceversa–. En este caso, la señorita Berry había hablado sola y a ella la había dejado con la palabra en la boca por segunda vez.

Y lo peor de todo no era que coqueteara con Santana o con Samuel, lo peor era que tenía un hijo. ¡Un hijo! Seguramente también tenía un esposo y apostaba lo que tenía en sus manos a que ese título lo ostentaba el tal Jesse. Si el tal Joey terminó siendo su hijo, el tal Jesse tranquilamente podía ser su esposo. Si eso era cierto entonces, ¿Dónde quedaba la moral y la ética de la señorita Berry? ¿Por qué maldita razón coqueteaba con otros teniendo un esposo en casa? No quería pensar mal de nadie, y menos de la niñera de su hija, pero la palabra _«zorra»_ rondaba por su mente yendo de un lado al otro. Y estaba mal pensar de esa forma, muy mal, pero por el momento era lo único que podía hacer.

Por otro lado sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para dejar de pensar, era ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con la señorita Berry. Así que se puso a trabajar rápidamente y no paró hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

–Señorita Quinn, tiene una llamada por la línea dos –anunció su secretaria a través del teléfono IP. –Es del colegio de la niña Beth.

– ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija? –preguntó preocupada sin recibir respuesta por parte de su secretaria. –Ok, no te preocupes, Tina. Ya me ocupo yo –rápidamente contestó la llamada de la línea dos mientras que una rara sensación se instalaba en su interior. –Buenos días, Quinn Fabray habla. ¿Le pasó algo a mi hija?

–Buenos días, señora Fabray –escuchó que decía una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por Beth como para reparar en eso. De hecho, puso el altavoz mientras comenzaba a ordenar su portafolios antes de ir hacia el colegio, sin importar si tenía que hacerlo o no. –Soy la directora del colegio Saint Ann's. La llamaba porque hubo un pequeño percance con su hija…

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? –interrumpió.

–Hmm… Tuvo un pequeño evento desafortunado. Ya llamamos a su niñera y dijo que estaba viniendo para aquí pero me gustaría hablarlo con usted en persona, si puede ser. Puedo hablarlo con la señorita Berry si usted lo autoriza pero me…

–Voy para allá –interrumpió cortando la llamada rápidamente.

Le importó muy poco sonar maleducada, más tarde se disculparía cuando tuviera a la directora frente a ella. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era asegurarse que Beth se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Fue por eso mismo que, al cabo de unos escasos diez minutos, ya estaba en el 129 de Pierrepont Street en Brooklyn. Se bajó rápidamente de su Mercedes y entró al edificio sin siquiera saludar a la recepcionista.

Conocía muy poco la ubicación de la oficina de la directora –Beth no le daba tantos problemas como para que se pasara allí tres días a la semana–, pero llegó rápidamente y cuando leyó _«Samantha Fox. Directora»_ supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Respiró profundo antes de dejar dos golpes en la puerta. Un «adelante» suave a través de la madera le permitió el acceso.

–Buenos días, señora Fabray –saludó la directora sonriendo. En su opinión era un poco joven para tal puesto, o quizás su cabello castaño y ojos azules invitaban a pensar tal cosa. –Tome asiento, por favor.

–Gracias –murmuró sentándose frente a la directora. –Ahora dígame que pasó con Beth, ¿Dónde está? ¿Peleó con alguna compañera?

–No… Bueno, no del todo. No ella –respondió Fox frente a ella con una mueca. –En realidad, su hija se presentó esta mañana con dolores de estómago…

–Sí, lo sabía pero quiso asistir igual a clases –interrumpió maldiciendo a la directora por no decirle de una vez lo que pasaba con su hija. –¿Tiene que ver con ese dolor de estómago?

–Algo así. Hmm… Vera… Beth tuvo su periodo menstrual en el receso después de la clase de Literatura –soltó por fin la mujer frente a ella, aunque después de eso Quinn dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor. –Supuse que es su primer periodo dado que la profesora me dijo que parecía sorprendida por tal hecho. Se encerró en el baño al darse cuenta pero sus compañeras lo habían notado también, la siguieron y... Hmm…

–Se burlaron de ella –terminó diciendo por la directora y con ganas de llorar sin saber por qué.

O quizás sí.

Su pequeña bebé había tenido su primer periodo menstrual y ella no había estado a su lado para ayudarla, para hacerla sentir bien. Las únicas que habían estado habían sido un puñado de adolescentes descerebradas que, seguramente, se habrían burlado de su hija hasta el hartazgo. Su pequeña hija estaba sufriendo y unas infelices adolescente ruines, en vez de estar con ella y apoyarla, se reían. La ira que sintió de repente fue casi similar a la que sintió esa mañana cuando discutió con la señorita Berry y las ganas de romper cabezas, esta vez, fue dirigida a todas y cada una de las niñas idiotas que se burlaron de su hija.

– ¿Dónde está Beth? –preguntó en voz baja controlando su tono de voz. –¿Dónde está mi hija?

–En la enfermería, con su niñera. Llegó cinco minutos antes que usted –respondió la directora poniéndose de pie. –La acompañare hasta allí.

Se puso de pie ella también y caminó por el largo pasillo que daba a la enfermería. Al pasar por el aula de Beth, miró –a través del vidrio de las ventanas y la puerta– a todas y cada una de las adolescentes que se encontró en su camino visual. La mayoría, sino eran todas, se habían burlado de su hija. Así que asesinarlas con la mirada les daría una probadita de lo que pasaría si seguían siendo tan imbéciles. En su época de rebelde punk se había agarrado varias veces a trompadas, no tendría problemas en hacerlo de nuevo y mucho menos con adolescentes que pedían a gritos que les acomodaran las ideas.

Llegó a la enfermería y se le esfumaron las ganas de pelear. En su lugar sintió una sensación de desasosiego al ver a su hija recostada en una camilla con la señorita Berry a su lado abrazándola. Escuchó que la directora le decía algo pero no llegó a entender qué fue, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Beth. A medida que iba caminando, comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía en el aire, ¿Era la radio o era la voz de la niñera? No, era la voz de la niñera. Al parecer la señorita Berry le estaba cantando a Beth por lo bajo y el efecto instantáneo de eso era la tranquilidad de su hija.

–Beth, mi amor, ya estoy aquí –susurró casi con miedo de romper la, aparente, tranquilidad de su hija. Beth la miró unos segundos antes de volver a perder su vista una pared lejana. Acarició la pierna de su hija brindándole un poco de calor y cariño antes de mirar a la niñera. –Gracias por estar aquí.

–No tiene porqué agradecer. Beth es mi prioridad –afirmó la señorita Berry sin mirarla. –La directora dijo que si, usted lo desea, Beth puede retirarse del establecimiento por hoy y tomarse unos días. Ella hablaría con los profesores.

–Beth, vamos a casa, ¿Si? –volvió a susurrar tomando la mano de su hija que la miró nuevamente asintiendo. Le destrozó completamente ver los ojos rojos y la mirada desolada de la adolescente. –Señorita Berry, llevaré a Beth a mi automóvil, ¿Puede ir usted a decirle a la directora que me llevo a mi hija?

–Lo que ordene.

Tras esa respuesta por parte de la niñera de su hija, se acercó a Beth y la ayudó a bajarse de la camilla con cuidado. Le dejó un prolongado beso en la frente mientras le tomaba la mano y caminaban hacia la salida con paso lento. La señorita Berry se perdió delante de ellas para ir a la oficina de la directora. Al salir de la enfermería, se encaminaron hacia la salida encontrandose con dos adolescentes rubias esperando algo.

O a alguien.

–Ey, Beth. Estábamos preocupadas, ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó una de ellas. La rubia más alta con cierto aire travieso en su rostro. –Por Meredith y su _groupie_ no te preocupes porque con Rose nos encargaremos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó con desconfianza mirando a ambas chicas de arriba abajo. Levantó una ceja cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. –Si ustedes son dos de las idiotas que se burlaron de mi hija, les juro que se las verán conmigo.

–Tranquila, mamá. Son mis nuevas amigas –aclaró Beth en voz baja, aunque se podía notar lo rota que estaba su voz debido al llanto. –Ella es Alyson Gallagher. Va en un año más que yo –la rubia más alta con expresión traviesa sonrió agitando una mano a modo de saludo. –Y la que está al lado de ella es su prima, Rose. Va a clases conmigo.

–Hola, señora Fabray. Hmm… Sabemos que tienes que descansar, Beth, pero… ¿Podríamos ir a verte más tarde? –preguntó la que respondía al nombre de Rose, la rubia de ojos azules y expresión inocente en el rostro. La adolescente bajó la mirada y juntó las manos antes de mirarla a ella. –¿Cree que podríamos ir a ver a Beth al salir de clases, señora Fabray?

–Hoy no –respondió la señorita Berry adelantándose a responder. ¿En qué momento había vuelto? ¿Tan rápido había hablado con la directora? ¿O era ella quien había tardado tanto en llegar a la salida? –Mañana, si Beth se siente mejor, sí. Pero que antes sus padres llamen a la señorita Fabray para que hable con ellos. Más que nada para que sepan que si van a la mansión, no se moverán de ahí, ¿De acuerdo?

–Como ordene, señora B –murmuró la tal Alyson antes de acercarse a Beth y abrazarla. –Este momento es una mierda. Yo pase por lo mismo. Una parte de mi creía que esas cosas pasaban solamente en Carrie pero…

–Lo que Alyson intenta decir con su extraño vocabulario es que estarás bien, Beth –interrumpió Rose tomando el brazo de la rubia alta separándola de Beth. –Lo que necesitas es una tarde a puro chocolate caliente, galletas y películas. Ahora ve con tu madre y la señora B. Mañana si te sientes mejor, iremos a verte con Alyson y te llevaremos los apuntes y tareas de hoy, ¿Está bien?

–Gracias –respondió Beth en voz baja recibiendo un nuevo abrazo por parte de sus amigas.

La señorita Berry también se despidió de las adolescentes con un abrazo como si las conociera de toda la vida. Quinn simplemente se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y una ceja en alto. Todavía estaba algo reticente en cuanto a adolescentes se trataba. Para ella todas y cada una se había burlado de su hija.

–Deme las llaves de su auto –ordenó la señorita Berry una vez que estuvieron en la salida. ¿Era necesario que chasqueara los dedos con impaciencia? ¿O que no la mirase a los ojos al realizar el pedido? –¿Me escuchó o no?

– ¿Para qué…?

–Si yo conduzco, usted podrá ir en la parte trasera con Beth. Y en este momento, necesita más el abrazo de una madre que el de una niñera –explicó la morena chasqueando nuevamente los dedos frente a su rostro. –Así que, deme sus llaves y volvamos a la mansión porque Beth necesita descansar. No solo está desangrándose por primera vez, sino que en su cabeza tiene una y otra vez la risa de sus compañeras de clase burlándose de ella –a pesar de haber dicho todo eso con molestia, Quinn vio como una mirada de compasión se cruzaba por los ojos chocolates de la señorita Berry. Al menos así fue antes de que apretara los puños y los dientes con fuerzas. –Puede llamarme infantil pero me importa muy poco, porque en cuanto vea a esas niñas les romperé el cuello.

–Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo –afirmó Quinn ofreciéndole las llaves de su Mercedes. Amagó con entregársela a la morena cuando ésta estiró las manos con una sonrisa en los labios. –Le conviene manejar con cuidado, ¿Está claro? Sé que suena tentador asesinarme pero no olvide que Beth va con nosotras.

Sabía que todavía estaban molesta una con la otra por el encontronazo de esa mañana pero una parte de ella no podía evitar querer calmar las aguas y mantener un trato cordial al menos por unas horas, tratar de entablar algún tipo de unión sabiendo que eso a Beth le ayudaría muchísimo. Lo menos que necesitaba su hija en ese momento, además de desangrarse y estar completamente adolorida, era que su madre y su niñera estuvieran completamente armadas con un hacha en la mano a punto de comenzar una nueva guerra.

–Entonces tendrá que prestarme las llaves cuando Beth no viaje con nosotras –señaló la señorita Berry sonriendo. Algo que llamó su atención y que le hizo creer que quizás la niñera quería lo mismo que ella. –De esa forma podrá comprobar si soy capaz de asesinarla o no… por muy tentador que suene.

–Maneje con cuidado –volvió a ordenar tras haber puesto los ojos en blanco.

–Manejare como sé hacerlo y... Creo que debería saber que no tengo registro.

Definitivamente la niñera de su hija tenía un buen sentido del humor. Porque era broma eso de que no tenía registro de conducir, ¿Verdad? Aunque a juzgar por la primera sacudida que dio el automóvil al arrancar y el _«Lo siento»_ por parte de la señorita Berry supo que todo aquello no tenía nada de broma y que no le quedaba otra que rezar para llegar con vida a la mansión.

* * *

 **Día 21. 15:54 pm.**

Llevaba una hora por reloj sentada al pie de la cama viendo como la señorita Berry le acariciaba el pelo a Beth en pleno sueño. Su hija ni siquiera había querido almorzar, lo único que había querido había sido dormir, dormir y dormir. Le destrozaba el corazón ver lo frágil que se sentía la adolescente, lo apagada que estaba. Y no había sido la única tratando de robarle una sonrisa a Beth, la niñera lo había intentado lo mismo también pero había tenido el mismo resultado que ella: la nada misma.

Sentado en el escritorio donde estaba el ordenador de su hija, se encontraba Puckerman jugando a los videojuegos del aparato esperando, al igual que Quinn, que la pequeña despertara para saber cómo se sentía. El chico había llegado minutos antes a la mansión en cuanto Quinn lo llamó –para molestia de Beth– y le contó lo que había pasado con la pequeña. A la rubia no le sorprendió para nada que Puckerman se encontrara pálido y algo fuera de lugar mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio de Beth. De hecho –a pesar del estupor que sentía–, había llevado a su hija en brazos todo el camino para que la pequeña no caminara demasiado.

 _«Buen padre… pero exagerado»_ pensó Quinn cuando vio a Puckerman acostarse al lado de su hija abrazándola con fuerzas cuando llegaron al dormitorio de la adolescente.

–Tengo un libro en casa que puede ayudar a Beth en esta nueva etapa –rompió el silencio la señorita Berry después de varias horas. –Es de Kurt pero…

– ¿Y Kurt es…? –preguntó sin poder contenerse.

–Otra de mis conquistas –respondió la morena sin mirarla pero con cierta malicia en la voz.

 _«Solo era cuestión de tiempo»_ pensó resoplando por lo bajo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano el encuentro para nada amistoso de esa mañana saldría a la luz. Solamente esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, no en ese momento en el cual lo único para lo que tenía cabeza era para estar pendiente de lo que pasaba con Beth a cada minuto y corría peligro de decir algo que no hubiese analizado con su mente antes.

– ¿ _«Otra»?_ –intervino Puckerman mirando a la niñera de su hija con una ceja en alto. –Wow… ¿Cuántas conquistas tienes, morena? Y lo más importante, ¿Puedo ser una de esas tantas conquistas?

Lo que le faltaba. Puckerman cayendo también en las redes de la niñera.

¿Qué tenía que todos la veían y caían muertos por ella? ¿Era su pelo? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su altura similar a la de un bonsái? ¿O eran sus piernas? Porque sí, la señorita Berry medía menos de un metro y medio pero tenía unas piernas kilométricas que contrastaba con eso. No iba a negarlo, había visto las piernas de la niñera pero no de una forma libidinosa como lo hacía Santana, Sam o Puckerman, sino que las había mirado para asegurarse que la falda azul que usaba habitualmente no se subiera más allá de lo establecido. Esa había sido la única razón por la cual había mirado las piernas de la señorita Berry.

– ¿Podemos no tocar ese tema ahora y menos enfrente de mi hija? Por si no se dieron cuenta, Beth no está en su mejor momento y lo último que necesita ahora es ver a su padre coquetear con la niñera.

–Entonces respóndame una cosa y cerrare el asunto aquí –negoció la niñera mirándola unos segundos. Los suficientes para captar el permiso silencioso de realizar su pedido. –Supongamos que yo coqueteo tanto con Santana como con Sam, y ahora Puckerman, ¿Cuál sería el problema de todo eso? ¿Por qué le molesta a usted que lo haga? Solamente es mi empleadora, no mi dueña.

 _«Maldita perra»_ pensó con molestia.

La estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared de nuevo, y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo delante de Puckerman que, al parecer, había encontrado más entretenido mirarlas debatir que jugar los juegos que había en el ordenador de su hija. La señorita Berry perdía su tiempo si pensaba que la pondría contra las cuerdas de esa forma. Además, ella corría con ventaja. No tenía un hijo que esconder, ¿Sabrían las conquistas de la señorita Berry su secreto mejor guardado?

Con una sonrisa victoriosa, debido a su último pensamiento, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana en donde había un sofá cerca. Se sentó allí mirando hacia donde estaba su hija –y, por ende, la señorita Berry también–, disfrutando e imaginando de antemano la cara que pondría Puckerman al saber que la morena indescriptible que tan baboso lo tenía, en realidad era una inmoral. También se pudo imaginar la cara de Santana y Samuel al enterarse de lo mismo por parte de Puckerman. Mataría no dos pájaros, sino tres de un solo tiro.

Los tres se enterarían que su conquista de piernas largas no era más que una embaucadora.

–Porque tiene una familia a la cual respetar, y coquetear con personas ajenas a su esposo no la hace seguir esa regla, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo pretende darle a su hijo si no respeta al padre del mismo?

La sonrisa en sus labios no pudo ser más grande porque no quería parecerse al Joker o al gato de Cheshire. Sentir que había dejado completamente desarmada a la señorita Berry, le estaba brindando una satisfacción casi orgásmica. Por fin le había ganado a esa morena insoportable y maleducada. Y a juzgar por la cara de asombro y desconcierto de Puckerman, estaba a un paso de gritar _«Jaque Mate»._ De hecho, esas dos palabras comenzaban a quemar en su garganta, como si quisieran salir en ese mismo instante.

Ahora solamente tenía que sentarse en el sofá de la habitación de su hija como si fuera la reina del Trono de Hierro y esperar la respuesta de la señorita Berry. O mejor dicho, la confesión. Nadie podía ser tan cínico de negar algo como un hijo y menos si una de las personas que en ese momento están a su alrededor, la vieron con el niño en brazos el viernes pasado en una pizzería de Harlem.

Tenía todas las cartas para ganar.

Nada podía fallar.

Quinn Fabray, una mujer acostumbrada a ganar, volvía a hacerlo y encima le ganaba a su kryptonita personal. Seguramente Lord Voldemort se hubiese sentido igual de victorioso y feliz que ella si le ganaba a Harry Potter con la Varita de Sauco.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo un hijo y un esposo?

Ok, tendría que haber sospechado que la respuesta de la morena sería una pregunta en toda su regla, desdibujando un poco su sonrisa, pero una parte de ella –completamente ingenua– esperaba que eso no llegase a ocurrir. No era buena en eso de responder, prefería preguntar. En las preguntas estaba el poder, y ni hablar de la capacidad de poner entre la espada y la pared a alguien y al mismo tiempo saber si mentía o no. Ahora la señorita Berry le repreguntaba y ponía un poco, solo apenas, la balanza a su favor retrasando el momento de gritar «Jaque Mate».

 _«Solo son unos minutos de retraso, nada más»_ se dijo. _«El gato juega con el ratón antes de comerlo. Después de eso, se acaba la diversión… Y a la señorita Berry le gusta divertirse. Solo que ésta vez, ella es el ratón… O la ratita, si se toma en cuenta su tamaño»_

–Las preguntas aquí las hago yo. Usted simplemente se limita a responder –soltó con firmeza.

 _«Eso, así se habla»_ se felicitó a sí misma.

Si ponía las pautas desde un principio, la señorita Berry tendría en claro que quien manejaba el juego era ella, por lo que simplemente tendría que limitarse a responder y, como siempre, ella terminaría obteniendo lo que deseaba. Por el momento Puckerman no había vuelto a hablar, quizás porque eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día y tenía que procesarlas todas. No solo se había enterado que su hija tuvo su primer periodo menstrual, sino que también se enteró que la morena que lo traía loco tenía una familia.

–No sabía que tenía complejo de dictadora. Beth no mencionó tal cosa –señaló la morena murmurando eso último más para ella que para la rubia que tenía enfrente. –Como sea, si vamos a jugar a este jueguito que las reglas sean las mismas para las dos, sino terminara jugando sola.

¿Dónde había quedado su felicidad al saberse controladora del juego y su sonrisa victoriosa anticipándose a gritar _«Jaque Mate»_ a todo pulmón? No lo sabía porque la señorita Berry otra vez volvía a dar vuelta la situación. Lo que se resumía a que si quería respuestas, debía dar respuestas. De lo contrario seguiría hablando sola y con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin responder que se sumarian a las que ya tenía. Por otro lado, una parte de ella creía que si tenía las respuestas que necesitaba dejaría de ocupar tanto su mente en la señorita Berry y la ocuparía más en ella misma. Además de poder confirmar que tenía un hijo y un esposo.

– ¿Tiene esposo? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Puckerman.

Un simple gesto que se ganó una miraba de arriba abajo por parte de la niñera junto con una mueca y una mirada perdida a la nada.

Estar cerca del chico le brindaba confianza, y en ese momento necesitaba toda la confianza que pudiese reunir. Enfrentarse a la señorita Berry siempre la dejaba desarmada de cierta forma, siempre que empezaba creyendo algo terminaba por confirmar que no era lo correcto y no quería que esta vez pasara lo mismo. Ella estaba convencida que había un esposo y un hijo en la vida de la morena y nada ni nadie iba a hacerle cambia de parecer. Esta vez iba a ganar y le iba a gritar su victoria en la cara a la señorita Berry.

 _«Ya estás perdiendo la cabeza»_ afirmó una voz parecida a Santana en su mente.

– ¿Será un interrogatorio o una conversación?

– ¿A todo le tiene que poner un título?

–Lo dice la mujer más estructurada y controladora que jamás conocí –replico la señorita Berry ganándose una mirada asesina que, como siempre, ignoró. Puckerman, a su lado, ahogó una carcajada en su hombro ganándose él también una mirada asesina. Escuchó a la niñera resoplar por lo bajo antes de comenzar a hablar: –No tengo un esposo, así que no debería preocuparle mi _«moral»_ o mi _«consciencia»._ Y si por si acaso no se entendió, lo vuelvo a repetir… No tengo esposo. Estoy soltera.

–O sea que tengo una oportunidad –señaló Puckerman con un movimiento de cejas que le provocó molestia.

Ok, esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa y, ¿Por qué no?, también le hizo sentir algo estúpida. Miro atentamente a la morena esperando encontrar algún rastro de mentira pero en cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la señorita Berry supo que había respondido con la verdad.

 _«Que crea fervientemente en algo, no lo convierte en verdad»_ pensó con obstinación. _«Es una buena mentirosa. No te fíes de ella»_

– ¿Qué me dice del tal Jesse que siempre nombra? ¿No es su esposo?

–Para ser una persona que dice odiarme, o por lo menos a la cual le caigo mal, no pierde detalles de lo que mi persona respecta –señaló la señorita Berry con una sonrisa arrogante que quiso borrar de una bofetada, más que nada porque, otra vez, le estaba ganando. –Jesse solo es un amigo al igual que Kurt y Kitty, ¿No tiene amigos con los cuales comparte todo?

–Si, a mí –intervino Puckerman siendo ignorado nuevamente. –Y también a Santana.

–O sea que el tal Jesse no es su esposo pero si es el padre de su hijo, ¿Cierto?

Ok, descartado como su esposo pero algún título, además del de amigo, tenía en la vida de la morena que estaba frente a ella. No iba a juzgar en caso de que fuera el padre de su hijo pero no su esposo. Cada uno formaba su familia a su modo y ella no era quien para decir lo que era correcto o no. Si la señorita Berry habría usado a su amigo como su donante no era problema de ella. La cuestión estaba en que si eso era cierto, entonces existían dos razones para llevar a cabo tal cosa. La primera, la señorita Berry era alguien solitario que lo único que necesitaba era un hijo para ser feliz. Alguien como ella, básicamente. Y la segunda era que la señorita Berry era lesbiana y lo único que quería de un hombre era su esperma para tener un hijo.

Si ésta última era la acertada, entonces Santana tendría el doble de posibilidades de tener a la morena en su cama y eso ella no lo podía permitir. Más que nada porque no quería mezclar lo personal con lo profesional. Al menos durante esos tres meses.

O el tiempo que restaba de esos noventa días.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene que responda si no creerá nada de lo que le diga?

–Uy, tensión –escupió Puck con un deje de diversión siendo ignorado por tercera vez.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que no le creo?

Por la mueca en el rostro de la morena frente a ella, supo que esa replica de preguntas no le gustó para nada. _«Ok, por fin algo que le molesta»_ pensó. _«Úsalo, úsalo. Por el amor de Dios, Quinn. Úsalo»._ O sea que a la niñera de su hija le gustaba repreguntar pero no que le repregunten.

 _«Bien. Muy bien. Esto se pone interesante»_ pensó.

–Jesse es simplemente un amigo. No es el padre de mi hijo –murmuró la niñera.

 _«Por fin»_ pensó.

La escuchó agregar algo más que sonó a un _«No podría serlo»_ pero no estuvo completamente segura, por lo que simplemente lo dejó pasar mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Ok, ya había obtenido respuestas así que podía sacar en limpio tres cosas. La primera, la señorita Berry tenía un hijo. Ese bebe de dos o tres meses con el que se había aparecido en la pizzería. La segunda, el tal Jesse no era su esposo. Por lo tanto no tenía compromiso alguno con nadie. Y la tercera, al no tener compromiso con nadie, tanto Santana como Samuel, incluido Puckerman, tenían amplias chances de conquistar a la señorita Berry. Solo que, en caso de que la señorita Berry fuera lesbiana, Santana era la que más corría con ventajas.

–Creo que ya respondí muchas preguntas –señaló la niñera mirándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos. –¿No le parece que es hora de que usted responda alguna de las mías?

 _«De ninguna manera»_ pensó. _«No te gané como esperaba pero tampoco te daré la ventaja de que tú si lo hagas»._

Además, sus pensamientos e intenciones habían sido bastante claros en la biblioteca. Debía saber todo sobre la morena, no que la morena supiera todo sobre ella.

Beth removiéndose en los brazos de la niñera fue lo que la «salvó» de responder a lo que fuera que la señorita Berry quería preguntar. Así que, con una sonrisa victoriosa –aunque un poco menos ganadora que la que tenía antes– y aliviada en los labios, se acercó a su hija y le dejó un beso en la cabeza viendo como la adolescente gruñía por lo bajo debido al gesto de su madre.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo? –preguntó por lo bajo.

–Necesito ir al baño… Y no, no necesito que vengas conmigo, mamá –soltó Beth con evidente mal humor.

–Que mal genio que tiene esta niña –comentó viendo como su hija se perdía de la habitación.

–Es igual a ti, no te quejes –señaló Puckerman con una media sonrisa ganándose una mirada asesina. La niñera también sonrió pero miró al suelo para que no se le notara. –¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto. Le dijiste lo mismo a Tina ese día que tuvimos la reunión con los mexicanos en el TAO Uptown.

–Lo recuerdo. Fue cuando tuve la desgracia de chocar con este espécimen –soltó sin mala intención mirando a la señorita Berry. Supo que había sido un error llamarla así en cuando una nueva mirada por parte de la morena la bloqueó por completo. ¿Acaso era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en ese mar chocolate? ¿O era dolor? ¿Ofensa, quizás? –Señorita Berry, yo no…

–Lo siento, este… espécimen tiene que ir a prepararle la merienda a la niña Beth –interrumpió la señorita Berry levantándose de la cama y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación de la adolescente.

Ahí estaba otro de los cambios que venía teniendo desde que se cruzó con la morena: los repentinos cambios de humor. Podía pasar de la euforia absoluta al desconcierto total, como lo era en ese caso. Del enfado a la comprensión, de la molestia a la necesidad de correr detrás de ella. Era como si estuviera en un constante círculo bipolar del cual no podía salir.

Después de media hora en la habitación de Beth hablando con su hija y con Puckerman, fue en busca de la morena con el pretexto de que subiera la merienda a la habitación de la adolescente. Se la encontró en el patio trasero hablando por teléfono.

–Entonces, ¿Está bien? ¿Le bajó la fiebre? Ok, me quedó tranquila entonces… Sí, estoy bien… Que estoy bien, Kurt. No te pongas intenso, por favor. Demasiado ya tengo con… –escuchó la suave risa de la señorita Berry y fue en ese entonces que se preguntó si ya la había escuchado reír antes. –No la llames así. Oh, casi lo olvido. Santana… Si, la latina sexy. Bueno, me dijo que hoy entraba la nueva temporada de ropa interior y que podía ir a verla si quería… No, idiota. Hablo de ver la nueva temporada, ¿Te parece si vamos…? –La pregunta quedó en el aire en cuanto la niñera se dio la vuelta y la descubrió. –Tengo que cortar, Kurt. Se me congela la línea. Si, te veo luego. Cuida a Joey. Besos.

¿Estuvo tentada de salir corriendo en cuando la señorita Berry la descubrió escuchando su conversación? Si, lo estuvo. ¿Estuvo tentada, al mismo tiempo, de quedarse y escuchar lo que la chica hablaba? Si, también lo estuvo. ¿Recordaba el porqué la buscaba? Quizás. ¿La habían mirado antes con tanta frialdad como en ese momento lo hacía la niñera de su hija? Jamás. ¿Le molestaba? Un poco. ¿La ponía nerviosa? Mucho. ¿Le daba miedo? Totalmente.

–Para ser una mujer que ostenta todo el tiempo de una educación que, al parecer, su niñera carece, es la segunda vez que la descubro escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Tres, si contamos lo de Sam –señaló la señorita Berry parándose delante de ella. –¿Qué pasa, señora Fabray? ¿Le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas o le gusta escuchar mis conversaciones?

Ok, definitivamente estaba perdiendo su magnífico e impoluto toque de intimidación, porque llevaba fulminando con su mirada a la señorita Berry desde que empezó a hablar pero la morena parecía no reparar en eso. Es más, parecía desafiarla con la mirada, como si la estuviera invitando a que replicara lo que había dicho y así empezar con una nueva disputa. Disputa que, aunque lo negara a muerte, no quería iniciar.

– ¿Por qué me pelea todo el tiempo? –preguntó cuándo la niñera pasó a su lado.

– ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que un espécimen como yo hace? –replicó la morena mirándola con la misma frialdad de hace un rato. –¿No le parece que es caer demasiado bajo?

–Señorita Berry…

–Hay algo que hasta ahora no entiendo –interrumpió la morena con una mueca en el rostro, como si estuviera pensando cada palabra que fuera a decir. –Me trata como una escoria pero se mete demasiado en mis asuntos, le preocupa demasiado lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer, con quién hablo y con quién no, si tengo un hijo o un esposo. Realmente me está desquiciando, ¿Era eso lo que quería escuchar?

En parte si, desde que la conoció quería escuchar eso, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz de haberlo conseguido entonces? Quizás por la mirada fría que reflejaban los ojos marrones de la señorita Berry o el mismo tono frio de sus ojos que se traspasaba a su voz.

–Usted también me desquicia –confesó por lo bajo.

–Sí, pero no la veo como una escoria –replicó la morena. El pinchazo que sintió en el estómago no tuvo explicación, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisar de iba a estar ahí. –Ya sé que no soy la niñera de sus sueños, la que tiene treinta y cinco diplomas colgados en su pared que demuestra que fue a la universidad, la que habla hasta el idioma de las plantas, la que sabe sentarse correctamente a la mesa, o la que sabe guardar silencio cuando lo requiere. Yo no soy nada de eso. Solo soy una chica que tuvo la suerte de haberle gritado a la mujer correcta, en el momento correcto frente a su hija. Una chica que tuvo la suerte de que el trabajo le cayera de arriba y que aceptó de caradura que es…

– ¿Va a renunciar? –interrumpió después de haber dejado escapar una pequeña risa por lo bajo tras haber escuchado lo último que dijo la niñera. –Sé que suena tentador renunciar y dejar que Beth me asesine por eso pero… ¿No hay una parte en usted que tenga piedad de mí y elija quedarse?

No sabía lo que hacía, estaba siendo irracional, sus pensamientos se adueñaron de su boca antes de pasar por el control de su mente. Jamás le había hablado así alguien, casi suplicándole que se quedara a su lado. Ella no era así, pero –como venía pasando desde que la señorita Berry apareció en su vida–, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y no tanto por su mente que le gritaba que eso era un grave error.

Un terrible, garrafal y grave error.

– ¿Con esos ojos consigue siempre lo que quiere? –preguntó la niñera sin responder a su pregunta y con un deje de timidez y resignación en el rostro. –Ahora veo de dónde sacó Beth el poder de convencimiento. Cambia el color de los ojos pero la mirada es la misma, señora Fabray.

–Soy señorita –protestó, quizás demasiado infantil para su gusto. Vio el asentimiento de cabeza casi burlón por parte de la morena y agregó algo completamente distinto para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación: –La cena benéfica es este viernes, ¿Cree que podrá con eso sola o necesitara clases de etiqueta?

–Supongo usted será mi profesora en caso de necesitar tal cosa, ¿O me equivoco? –respondió la señorita Berry torciendo la cabeza mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Se había olvidado de mostrarse fría o realmente había pasado el momento de guerra entre las dos? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, no quería volver a estar con el hacha en la mano. Una parte de ella estaba conforme con ese nuevo momento de paz, por lo que terminó asintiendo a la respuesta de la pregunta de la señorita Berry. –Ok, no mentiré. No me siento demasiado cómoda en ese ámbito, por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda.

–Una sabia decisión. Al final de la semana será la niñera más refinada y educada que pisó el _The Union League_ –sentenció Quinn con convicción frente a una morena que seguía sonriendo. –Ya lo verá.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Sábado 5 de Septiembre (Solo por esta vez).

#90DíasFic


	8. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

 **Día 25. 10:21 am.**

–No, no y... ¡No! –se exasperó por enésima vez en esa la mañana.

¡Una hora! Una maldita hora llevaba tratando de hacerle entender a la señorita Berry como debía sentarse correctamente a la mesa en un evento importante. Toda la semana había intentado enseñarle lo mismo, fue por eso que esa mañana de viernes le había dicho a su padre que no asistiría a la financiera porque tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, e incluso le había pedido ayuda a su madre. Entonces, aprovechando que Beth estaba en el colegio y que la niñera no tenía nada que hacer, se dispuso a examinar a la señorita Berry para cerciorarse que realmente iba a saber comportarse en la cena benéfica de esa misma noche.

Cuando se ofreció el lunes por la tarde a ayudarla, no pensó que esa tarea se volvería en la más complicada de llevar a cabo. La señorita Berry no solo era insubordinada, sino que era díscola, impulsiva, indócil, belicosa, contestataria, sarcástica, maleducada como siempre y si a eso se le sumaba el mal humor que venía arrastrando desde que vio a la niñera hablando misteriosamente con Santana, entonces no había ninguna posibilidad de que encontrara algo bueno en la chica.

¿Por qué hablaban con tanta confianza? Se conocían hacía nueve días. ¡Nueve días! ¿Cómo podían hablar con tanta confianza, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, cuando en realidad solamente habían compartido nueve días? ¡Nueve malditos días! Siempre que su amiga venía a verla se perdía de su radar para poder hablar con la morena, ¿Qué tanto tenían que hablar?

 _«Santana no pierde tiempo… y la señorita Berry tampoco»_ pensó con molestia.

No estaba segura de lo que habían hablado. De hecho, muy en contra de sus principios, se maldijo a si misma al no haber podido escuchar la conversación que su mejor amiga y la niñera tuvieron a espaldas de ella. Lo que sí pudo notar fue que Santana parecía demasiado atenta a cada cosa que la morena frente a ella decía. Y Santana jamás prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, lo que significaba que posiblemente la morena no sería cosa de una noche, sino algo un poco más serio que eso.

Llegar a esa conclusión le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago al cual no le encontró explicación alguna, así que simplemente se dijo así misma que dicho dolor se debía a algo que había desayunado por la mañana antes de empezar con una nueva clase de etiqueta para la señorita Berry.

Una fallida clase de etiqueta.

Aunque tenía que admitir que la morena había logrado caminar de punta a punta toda la sala sin tropezarse y con bastante elegancia, aunque le costara remarcar tal cosa. También había sabido entablar una conversación bastante educada y cordial con Judy, aunque con algunos toques de ironía e irreverencia propios de ella. Al parecer, su madre encontraba esto último algo divertido a juzgar por la risa cantarina que dejó escapar por lo bajo. Por otro lado, aún tenían que trabajar en el tono de voz elevado que la niñera de Beth empleaba habitualmente y que siempre parecía tener ese tinte provocador e insolente con un poco de soberbia.

–Señorita Berry, debe sentarse erguida –señaló pasándose una mano por su rostro, absteniéndose de tomarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. –Y no cargue tanto su tenedor. Coma simplemente tres bocados pausados, deje pasar unos minutos largos en los cuales entablará conversación con alguno de los invitados y luego vuelva a comer de nuevo otros tres bocados pausados.

–¡Pero me muero de hambre! –protestó la señorita Berry con actitud infantil. –No es justo. Señora Fabray,...

–¡Soy señorita!

–No hablaba con usted, hablaba con su madre –replicó la morena mirando a Quinn que apretó la mandíbula al percatarse de su error. –Señora Judy, ¿Es necesario todo esto? Sé comportarme correctamente. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser educada en...

–No se nota –susurró Quinn por lo bajo sin darse cuenta de la mirada fría que le lanzaba la señorita Berry. –¿Por qué no me dijo eso el lunes? De esa forma no me haría perder mi valioso tiempo.

–Como decía... Mis padres me enseñaron a comportarme correctamente en eventos sociales –continuó la morena mirando a Judy que asentía con la cabeza. –Créame, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Me comportaré bien y comeré los estúpidos tres bocados de comida, dejare pasar una hora y volveré a comer otros tres bocados más aunque después en mi estómago comience a sonar algo parecido a las _Cuatro Estaciones_ de Vivaldi.

–¡Ja! Habló de Vivaldi y no se cayó el cielo. ¡Qué milagro! –ironizó Quinn ganándose una mirada por parte de su madre y los ojos en blanco por parte de la niñera de su hija. –Ya, ya. Puede irse, señorita Berry. Pero permítame decirle que si me pone en vergüenza, tanto a mí como a mi familia, la pondré de patitas en la calle sin importarme nada. ¿Está claro?

 _«No, esa mirada fría no funcionara esta vez»_ afirmó en su cabeza sosteniéndole la mirada a la señorita Berry.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, ¡Tenía derecho a estarlo! Su niñera y su mejor amiga coqueteaban en sus narices y ella no podía hacer nada para detener tal cosa. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque sentía su estómago estrujarse cuando veía tal escena. Era dos mujeres libres que podían hacer lo que querían, cuando querían y como querían.

 _«Solo que no enfrente de mi»_ determinó.

–Claro como el agua –respondió la morena sonriéndole con soberbia antes de acercarse a Judy a quien le regaló un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos luego, señora Fabray... Y sigo sin hablarle a usted. Le hablo a su madre.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas para no lanzarle a la morena el libro que tenía en la mano, aun así no pudo controlar el golpe seco que dio con su tacón en el suelo. ¿Tan difícil de entender era que no quería hacer el ridículo en la cena benéfica por culpa de su niñera? ¿Tan malo era querer educar a una mujer que dejaba bastante en evidencia que carecía de educación? ¡Quiera hacer su obra buena del día y Berry no la ayudaba! Para colmo, su madre parecía encontrar divertida toda esa escena dado que no dejó de sonreír o reír desde que comenzó con ese estúpido experimento.

–Seguramente si estaba en la oficina, iba a ser un día más productivo –murmuró tirándose en el sofá más cercano. Cerró los ojos y resopló al darse cuenta que ni siquiera era el mediodía. –Repíteme por hago esto, mamá.

–Lo haría si lo supiera, pero lo cierto es que no sé porque lo haces –respondió su madre con cierto tono divertido en la voz. –Quinnie...

–No me llames _«Quinnie»_ mientras la señorita Berry anda por ahí. Podría escucharte –señaló mirando hacia todos lados como si su madre hubiese contado un secreto que no tendría por qué ser descubierto. –Lo último que necesito es que junte más arsenal y me gane otra batalla.

–Quinnie... –repitió Judy con énfasis. –Relájate. Rachel no es un ogro. Es una chica agradable. ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra ella?

¡No tenía nada en contra de esa morena insoportable! Bueno, aunque si la sacaba tanto de quicio entonces algo tenía que tener. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que otra vez iba a enfrascarse en un bucle de pensamientos respecto a la niñera de su hija, y no era eso lo que quería. Por al menos un día no quería pensar en la señorita Berry ni en la forma en la cual la sacaba de quicio. Tampoco quería pensar en la señorita Berry coqueteando con Santana, en el hijo pequeño de la primera nombrada, Puckerman preguntando por la chica, o en Samuel siguiéndola y obsequiándole sonrisas tímidas. En serio, ¿Qué tenía esa morena que todos estaban obnubilados por ella? ¡Era una simple mujer maleducada y corriente!

Por suerte, la intromisión de Julia, el ama de llaves, a la sala fue de gran ayuda.

–Es Shelby. Quería hablar con la niña Beth pero como le dije que estaba en el colegio, pidió hablar con usted, señorita Quinn –indicó la mujer tendiéndole el teléfono.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá para contestar la llamada. Tenía tantas cosas que hablar con Shelby y tenía tantas cosas para escuchar por parte de la mujer. No había querido llamarla desde que la niñera de su hija se había ido porque quería darle libertad y espacio a la mujer. Además, llamarla horas después de su partida le parecía algo fuera de lugar y patético. ¿Menos de un día y ya la llamaba para que le solucionara la vida? ¡De ninguna manera! Ella era una mujer fuerte que iba a soportar esos noventa días con una hija adolescente en plena etapa de rebeldía y bipolaridad, y también con una niñera completamente maleducada y soberbia.

– ¡Shelby! ¡Shelby, Shelby! Oh, por dios... ¡Shelby! –soltó completamente emocionada con el teléfono pegado a su oído una vez que se encerró en el despacho de su padre. –Shelby...

–Así me llamo, señorita Quinn –afirmó la niñera de su hija con un tono gracioso en la voz. –No está bueno asumir nada si no se está seguro de tal cosa pero, dado que dijo mi nombre muchas veces, asumo que me extraña.

–No sabes cuánto pero entiendo que tengas que tomarte este tiempo.

– ¿Quiere contarme lo que pasa, señorita Quinn? –preguntó la mujer del otro lado. Tan amable y servicial como siempre.

 _«¿Por dónde empezar?»_ pensó.

Quizás podía empezar por no hablar de ella, no ser tan egocéntrica o egoísta, así que decidió que lo mejor era empezar por lo que más las unía a ellas: Beth.

–Shelby, siéntate –ordenó apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y la cabeza en una mano. Esperó la respuesta de la mujer del otro lado y soltó sin anestesia: –Beth tuvo su primer periodo menstrual el lunes –escuchó un golpe seco del otro lado de la línea y pensó qué quizás la antigua niñera de su hija se había desmayado. –Shelby, ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Oh, por dios! –fue la respuesta de la mujer. No lo sorprendió para nada escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo. –Mi niña… ¿Cómo es posible que…? ¿En qué momento…? ¡Oh, por dios! Mi niña…

Dejó que Shelby expresara su emoción escuchando más _«Oh, por dios»_ y _«Mi niña»_ por parte de la mujer. Con Shelby no tenía que ocultar ninguna sonrisa, por lo que se permitió sonreír entre divertida, tierna y emocionada. Sabía que la mujer amaba a Beth tanto como ella lo hacía, incluso Shelby estaba expresando las mismas cosas que ella había sentido al pasar por esa experiencia con su hija.

– ¿Ella está bien, señorita Quinn? ¿Fue…? ¿Fue una…? No digo agradable pero… ¿Fue una experiencia bastante… _«Normal»,_ dentro de lo que cabe? –preguntó Shelby una vez pasada la emoción.

– ¿La verdad? Fue una experiencia bastante traumática –respondió apretando los puños de solo recordar ese momento. –La… situación ocurrió en el receso de una clase, Beth corrió al baño al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero fue bastante tarde. Unas… niñas la vieron y se burlaron de ella. Así que no, no fue la mejor experiencia de todas.

–Pobrecita mi Beth –se lamentó Shelby resoplando. – ¿Conozco a las niñas que se burlaron de ella? Dudo mucho que fueran las niñas Alyson y Rose, porque ellas no…

– ¿Conoces a esas niñas? –preguntó recordando detalladamente tanto sus rostros como la conversación que mantuvieron en la entrada del colegio. –Porque yo no, ¿Son de fiar?

–Yo siento que sí. Son buenas niñas y las veces que las vi, fueron agradables con la niña Beth –respondió Shelby tranquilizándola. Si la niñera de su hija, que era quien pasaba más tiempo con la adolescente, le daba el visto bueno a las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor entonces ella se podía permitir confiar en el criterio de la mujer. –No tenga miedo, señorita Quinn, ni se muestre desconfiada, ¿Puede ser? Las niñas Gallagher son buenas niñas. Créame.

–Lo hago, Shelby. Es solo que… para mí, cualquier adolescente que veo es una de las se burló de mi hija –confesó cerrando los ojos. –No sabes las ganas que sentí de ahorcarlas con mis propias manos, de descuartizarlas, y está mal que sienta esas cosas porque solamente son unas niñitas malcriadas pero… Realmente les rompería el cuello.

–No la culpo, señorita Quinn –se rio Shelby suavizando el mal humor que invadió a Quinn. –¿Cómo se encuentra la niña Beth en este momento?

–Bien. Por suerte se encuentra bien. La señorita Berry le trajo un libro que habla sobre el tema y, junto con lo que hable con ella, eso la tranquilizó muchísimo –respondió suspirando. –Así que tranquila, Shelby. Tu niña Beth está bien.

– ¿Y mi niña Quinn cómo está? –preguntó la mujer haciéndola sonreír.

Además de su madre, Shelby era la única que tenía permiso de llamarla por algún apelativo meloso, y a ella le gustaba cuando la llamaba _«mi niña Quinn»._ Le había llamado así la primera vez que se conocieron –después del nacimiento de Beth– y para Quinn fue lo más tierno que escuchó en su vida, después de las palabras cariñosas de sus padres. Una de las razones por las cuales no sentía celos ni envidia de Shelby por pasar tiempo con su hija, era porque, así como era una segunda madre para Beth, también lo era para ella. Incluso era de las pocas personas a las cuales les permitía que la abrazaran.

Por otro lado, hablar con Shelby le hacía sentir bien. Hablar con Santana, por muy seria que se pusiera la chica apegándose a la situación, siempre incluía frases fuera de lugar. Con Puckerman era exactamente lo mismo. Sus padres estaban completamente descartados. Jamás hablaba con ellos hasta que no tenía una idea clara y un punto fijo en su mente. Por lo que siempre terminaba hablando con Shelby temas que requerían pensar todo con claridad y sensatez.

–Tu niña Quinn está completamente perdida –confesó resoplando. –No sé qué hacer, Shelby. Me estoy volviendo irracional, me desquicio con facilidad, estoy sufriendo graves cambios de humor todo el tiempo, mis decisiones empiezan siendo una cosa pero terminan siendo otra, estoy metiendo mucho la pata últimamente y cientos de cosas más.

– ¿Hay un factor común en todo eso? –indagó Shelby completamente atenta. –¿O solo son diferentes factores que…?

Mientras Shelby terminaba de formular su pregunta, ella se preguntó si haría lo correcto al contestar con la verdad. Ver a la señorita Berry a través de una de las ventanas paseándose con Julia le hizo sentir todo ese revoltijo en su interior, por lo que terminó decidiendo que lo mejor era ser sincera –tanto con ella misma como con Shelby–. Quizás de esa forma conseguiría un poco de paz interior.

–Hay un factor común en todo eso –susurró sintiendo en su garganta una pequeña presión, como si fuera que alguien comenzó a estrangularla. –Y sabes bien quién es ese factor. No digo que me vuelva loca, ¿Ok? Solo digo que tiene algo que me desquicia. Cada vez que trato de acercarme, algo nos separa. Cuando intento mantener la paz, dice algo que me molesta y ya empieza una nueva disputa entre las dos. Entonces…

Siguió descargándose con Shelby, agradeciendo el silencio del otro lado de la línea. Un silencio que la invitaba a sacar todo de su interior. No necesitó nombrar a la señorita Berry para que Shelby supiera que hablaba de ella. Le contó desde que la antigua niñera de su hija se había ido hasta ese día. La molestia que sentía al ver a la morena cerca de Santana o de Samuel. Como se sentía a un paso de ganar cuando ponía a la señorita Berry entre la espada y la pared pero lo terriblemente idiota que se sentía cuando se daba cuenta que no era así y las cartas se daban vuelta en su contra, como cuando creyó que el tal Jesse era el esposo de la actual niñera de Beth. No omitió para nada el hecho de que también tenía un hijo.

–Realmente estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Shelby –terminó diciendo entre resignada, furiosa y frustrada. –Responde con sinceridad, ¿Alguna vez me has visto así de perdida?

–Jamás, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se sintiera invadida.

– ¿Invadida? –preguntó completamente confusa.

–Sí –afirmo Shelby. –Lo que quiero decir es que, durante todos estos años, usted jugo a lo seguro, a lo racional, a lo esquemático, a lo pautado, y de esa forma se sentía segura. Porque lo conocido da seguridad. Ahora se siente perdida porque la señorita Berry representa todo lo que desconoce, y lo desconocido…

–Asusta –terminó diciendo con los ojos cerrados.

–Exacto –ratificó Shelby y Quinn pudo notar cierto tono alegre. –Por lo que me ha contado, señorita Quinn, la señorita Berry es todo lo que a usted le molesta, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta porque nadie le preguntando tal cosa y ella no se había detenido a preguntárselo tampoco. Había pasado todo ese tiempo tratando de sacar de quicio a la morena que no se había detenido a pensar el por qué quería hacerlo. El verdadero porqué. ¿Realmente quería sacarla de quicio tanto como la chica lo hacía con ella? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no se alegró cuando la morena le confesó que la desquiciaba?

Frente a esas preguntas sin respuestas sintió lo mismo que había sentido en su oficina cuando la señorita Berry le había confesado el por qué estaba constantemente sacándola de quicio. Sintió la sensación de que había algo más detrás de todo lo que se mostraba o se decía. Y, sumadas a esas preguntas, volvió otras a las cuales tampoco le había encontrado respuesta. ¿Por qué le molestaba que la señorita Berry estuviera cerca de Santana? ¿Por qué le molestaba que también estuviera cerca de Sam? Muchos porqués sin una resolución que aclarase de una vez por todas el enredo de pensamientos en el cual se había convertido su cabeza.

Pero, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que hablara agradablemente con otras personas y con ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo? No era tan apática o aburrida cuando un tema de conversación le interesaba. Podía mantener una conversación agradable. Entonces, ¿Por qué la señorita Berry no la tomaba en cuenta para uno o dos minutos de intercambio de palabras? ¿Por qué no podía ser igual que con Santana?

–Cuando dices que representa todo lo que desconozco, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó cambiando de tema porque no tenía una respuesta que darle a la pregunta de Shelby.

–Después del nacimiento de Beth, usted decidió que tenerlo todo bajo control era la mejor manera para enfrentar su futuro. Determinó que esa sería su arma más infalible –manifestó Shelby. –Se convirtió en la persona más refinada. No digo que antes no lo fuera, solo que ahora lo es más. Se convirtió en alguien apropiado, correcto. Nada pasaba en su vida si no tenía su permiso previo. De esa forma podía mantener el control y durante catorce años usted jugo a lo seguro, a lo que conocía y confiaba. Creó una burbuja en la cual se sentía completamente confiada y cómoda, donde controlaba todo. De repente, apareció la señorita Berry con una aguja en la mano y pinchó esa burbuja. Quizás sin darse cuenta, no digo que lo haya hecho a propósito –comentó Shelby mientras que Quinn dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa frente a la incipiente defensa de la mujer hacia la morena. –Entonces, ya no tiene una burbuja a su alrededor, una burbuja en la cual usted controla todo, donde no hay cabos sueltos. En su lugar hay un mundo nuevo el cual desconoce y, aunque no lo admita, eso la asusta. La asusta muchísimo.

– ¿Y estar asustada está mal? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. –Soy una mujer adulta, se supone que no tengo que sentir miedo de nada.

–No hay edad para sentir miedo, niña Quinn –afirmó Shelby. –En mi opinión, prefiero a una persona que siente miedo, a una que no siente absolutamente nada. El miedo es lo primero que sentimos al nacer. Porque ya no estamos en el interior de nuestra burbuja, estamos en un lugar menos cálido que no conocemos. Pasamos de estar dentro de nuestra madre a estar en sus brazos y, aunque eso es mil veces mejor, inconscientemente, nos da miedo lo que esos brazos puedan hacer alrededor nuestro. ¿Nos abrazaran? ¿Nos ahorcaran? ¿Nos apretaran fuerte hasta cortarnos la respiración? No lo sabemos, y ahí está lo desconocido.

Se tomó un tiempo para procesar cada palabra que Shelby había dicho. También para asimilar que estaba temerosa porque, evidentemente, la señorita Berry había reventado la burbuja que había creado después del nacimiento de su hija. Ahora estaba al aire libre, por así decirlo, no conocía nada sobre lo que la señorita Berry le hacía sentir, no tenía palabras para explicar porqué la sacaba tanto de quicio y porqué al mismo tiempo quería que la chica hablara con ella como lo hacía con Santana o Sam, incluso con Puckerman.

–Creo que debería dejar de pensar tanto, niña Quinn. Deje los análisis para el trabajo y en lo personal dedíquese a sentir –sugirió Shelby después de unos minutos en los cuales esperó a que Quinn procesara todo, o al menos una parte. –Cuando un rumor comienza a surgir, ¿Adónde se va para confirmarlo o desmentirlo?

–A las fuentes, o a la fuente principal –respondió con cierto recelo porque creía entender lo que quería decir la antigua niñera de su hija.

–Esta vez no se trata de un rumor pero si de algo desconocido, ¿No cree que un acercamiento cambiara ese _«desconocido»_ por _«conocido o menos temeroso»_?

–¿Sugieres que me acerque a… tu sabes quién? –preguntó tomándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, más que nada porque sabía que la mujer del otro lado tenía razón. –¿Dices que si me acerco a la señorita Berry dejaré de sentirme de esta forma?

–Digo que no pierde nada con intentarlo.

¿Nada? Corría peligro de perder la cabeza si se acercaba demasiado a la señorita Berry. Además para acercarse a la chica tenía que dejarse conocer, al menos solo un poco, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que trató de darse a conocer completamente? Biff McIntosh había sido el elegido para eso. Solo que el chico había sido su novio y ahora estaba hablando de mantener una relación cordial con la señorita Berry. Quizás, y contra todo pronóstico, lograse entablar una amistad. No como la que tenía con Santana pero si una nueva y diferente amistad. ¿Realmente tenía hacer eso?

–La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué quiere usted, señorita Quinn? –indagó Shelby leyendo sus pensamientos, como siempre.

¿No había otra pregunta más complicada que esa? No sabía lo que quería realmente, o lo que esperaba de todo eso. Lo que si deseaba era que la señorita Berry le hablara sin sacarla de quicio, compartir tiempo y espacio sin querer arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente o arrojarse con objetos contundentes. ¿Lo lograría? No lo sabía pero por lo menos debía, quería y deseaba intentar mantener una buena relación con la chica.

–Intentare llevarme bien con ella –murmuró más para ella misma que para la mujer del otro lado. –Lo que significa que te llamaré para contarte los avances que tengamos o para que me persuadas de no arrancarle la cabeza. Ahora dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, en casa de mi hermana, pasando tiempo con mis sobrinos –respondió Shelby y Quinn sonrió al imaginarse rodeada de adolescentes.

–Y con el tema de tu hija… ¿Cómo va eso?

–Por el momento lo poco que sé es que vivió toda su infancia y adolescencia en Lima hasta hace unos años que se mudó y no se sabe adónde –respondió Shelby. –Iré a Lima la semana que viene, me quedare unos días allí y tratare de acercarme a sus padres dejándoles en claro que no quiero robarle a su hija, sino que… yo también quiero formar parte de su vida. Además…

Escuchó atentamente cada cosa que Shelby le contó sobre la búsqueda de su hija. Una parte de ella se imaginaba a la joven como una versión similar a la señorita Berry. Beth tenía razón cuando vio a sus dos niñeras juntas, realmente se parecían y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con la señorita Berry, más similitudes encontraba con Shelby. Aunque, claro, con la antigua niñera de su hija no estaba todo el tiempo queriendo arrancarse los ojos como cuando estaba con la señorita Berry.

La llamada de teléfono se extendió a lo largo de más o menos una hora. Hablaron más que nada de Beth, pasando por la promesa por parte de Quinn de tratar llevarse bien con la señorita Berry y no pensar tanto ni analizar cada cosa que le pasaba. Todo en su interior se encontró en un dilema al realizar esa promesa. Una parte estaba segura que iba a ser un completo error intentar llevarse bien con la morena por el simple hecho de saber que no lo lograría. Otra parte, la obligaba a que se acercara. No solo por el bien de Beth, sino por su salud física y mental.

–Toc, toc –escuchó que decía la voz de Santana abriendo la puerta del despacho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Te estaba buscando…

– ¿A mí o la señorita Berry? –preguntó sin poder contenerse. Se maldijo en cuanto sintió la mirada confusa de su amiga sobre ella. –¿Necesitabas algo?

–Sí, que no te comportes como una idiota –respondió Santana con un deje de molestia en la voz. –Te buscaba a ti, imbécil. Además, en caso de que buscase a Rachel, a ti no tiene porqué importarte tal cosa, Fabray. ¿O sí?

No quería discutir con Santana pero tenía que dejarle bien en claro los puntos en esa relación. Seguía sin tener en claro por qué le molestaba que su amiga estuviera cerca de la niñera pero, después de la charla con Shelby se sentía un poco más esclarecida en sus pensamientos. No iba a tolerar ver algo que la molestaba y lo tenía que dejar bien en claro. La cuestión estaba en, ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que no la quieres cerca de la niñera de tu hija sin sonar como una adolescente celosa y posesiva?

 _«No hay forma, solo se lo dices y ya_ » le dijo una voz en la cabeza que, porque extraño que pareciera, le brindó la suficiente valentía como para decir:

–No quiero que te metas con la niñera de mi hija, Santana. Hablo en todos los sentidos –se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia su amiga a quien miró con toda la determinación y seriedad posible. –No tolero verlas cerca, me molesta muchísimo esa escena. Sobre todo porque sé que coquetean sin ningún tipo de reparo en mí. Coquetean frente a mis ojos y yo tengo que tolerar eso, pero ya no más. Ella no será una de más de las que terminan en tu cama, ¿Está claro? Y… sinceramente, la idea de la señorita Berry y tú me está causando muchísimos problemas.

Listo, ya lo había soltado, no todo pero si parte de lo que sentía. Preparó los puños en caso de que la respuesta de Santana fuera un golpe –con su amiga nunca se sabía que iba a pasar–, pero en su lugar se sorprendió cuando la respuesta de su amiga fue un zarandeo. ¿Desde cuándo Santana la zarandeaba después de haberle dicho que la quería lejos de una mujer? ¿Y por qué de repente sentía los parpados completamente pesados?

–Despierta, idiota –escuchó a lo lejos abriendo de a poco los ojos. –Te quedaste dormida, Fabray, y este sofá no parece demasiado cómodo.

 _«No, no, no… ¡No!»_ gritó en su cabeza una vez que se espabiló por completo.

No podía haber sido un maldito sueño, ¡Lo sintió completamente verídico! Realmente le había dicho a Santana lo que quería y como se sentía. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, y menos en un plano completamente real. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía ella que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía volver a esa burbuja que había creado donde lo único complicado era la insistencia de Hunter Clarington a cenar?

–Tu madre me mandó a buscarte para almorzar –indicó Santana sentándose en el sofá al lado de ella. –¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida y pareces perturbada.

–Estoy bien –respondió sin entrar en más detalles. –Vamos a almorzar.

No quería hablar con Santana, no hasta que tuviera todo resuelto en su interior y su mente. Aunque por otro lado tenía que saber lo que había entre ella y la señorita Berry, y para conseguir eso debía hablar con su amiga pero no se sentía preparada para tener esa conversación. Prefería rabiar por dentro antes que exponer algo que no tenía explicación y que su mejor amiga se burlara de ella tomándola por loca.

Aun así, tenía que averiguar algo por muy mínimo que fuera.

–Santana –llamó justo cuando su amiga estaba abriendo la puerta. Esperó a que la chica la mirase, antes de bajar la mirada y la voz, para preguntar: –¿Qué hay entre tú y la señorita Berry?

* * *

 **Día 25. 19:07 pm.**

Dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación le hicieron saber que ya era hora de partir hacia la cena benéfica. Un último retoque a su maquillaje y una última mirada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de su habitación, le hicieron saber que ya estaba completamente lista para salir. Sonrió con orgullo cuando vio lo elegante que lucía el _Carolina Herrera_ que había elegido para esa noche. Un vestido con detalles en gris, negro y trasparencias para nada vulgares, sino más bien elegantes y necesarias para lucir el color principal. Su cabello había sido recogido y su rostro había sido maquillado de una manera suave. Sus ojos delineados en negro para remarcar el avellana y los labios pintados de un color casi incoloro.

 _«Humildemente estoy perfecta»_ pensó mirándose una última vez antes de ponerse los zapatos _Prada_ y bajar al piso de abajo donde sus padres la estaba esperando.

Bajó los escalones de la escalera como siempre lo hacía y sonrió sinceramente al escuchar el silbido de aprobación por parte de Puckerman y la ceja en alto de su padre que la miraba con la misma sonrisa que ella tenía en ese momento. Sin importar cuantos años tuviera, siempre se sentiría pequeña, tímida y avergonzada frente a la mirada de sus padres. Como una adolescente que tiene su primera cita o su primer baile escolar.

 _«Qué básico que son los hombres»_ pensó viendo la vestimenta de los dos hombres frente a ella.

Su padre llevaba puesto un traje _Brooks Brothers_ en blanco con chaleco marrón, camisa celeste y corbata color oro con pequeños detalles en azul. Puckerman eligió colores menos llamativos. Traje _William Fioravanti_ gris en combinación con la corbata y camisa blanca.

–Siempre tan hermosa –dijo Russel tomando la mano de su hija cuando ésta llegó al final de la escalera. –Cada día más parecida a su madre. Ella también está perfecta esta noche.

Y sí que lo estaba. Judy lucía un vestido celeste a juego con la corbata de su esposo, el flequillo peinado hacia atrás dejando su rostro al descubierto. El mismo que lucía un maquillaje casi inexistente que la hacía ver más joven de lo que era. A Quinn le gustaba ver como se comportaban sus padres cuando estaban juntos porque se notaba que –después de tantos años juntos, con momentos buenos y malos– el amor entre ellos seguía intacto o quizás más fuerte, ¿Por qué ella no podía conseguir un amor así?

–Aunque mi nieta no se queda atrás –señaló Russel mirando hacia las escaleras sin soltar la mano de su hija que también miró hacia el piso de arriba. –Definitivamente, las mujeres Fabray son la clara muestra de que la perfección existe.

 _«Mi pequeña cosa perfecta»_ pensó completamente deslumbrada por la imagen de su hija bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa tímida.

Beth bajó los escalones con la misma elegancia que ella había utilizado al llevar a cabo tal acción. El vestido color crema con bordados que llevaba su hija esa noche, se lucía por sí solo. Ni siquiera la falta de peinado y maquillaje le quitaban la elegancia que relucía simplemente porque la presencia de Beth era quien lograba tal cosa. Su hija resplandecía belleza y distinción por cada uno de sus poros.

–¿Cómo luzco? –preguntó la adolescente con timidez y esa sonrisa tonta heredada por parte de su padre. –Rachel dice que estoy linda pero…

–Estas perfecta –interrumpieron Quinn y Puckerman al unísono completamente idiotizados por su hija. –Completamente hermosa.

Orgullosa y temerosa era poco para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Su pequeña bebé, su única hija, realmente estaba creciendo, estaba quemando etapas, y ella ni siquiera podía hacer nada para detener tal cosa, ¿Sentirán todas las madres lo mismo que sentía ella? ¿La misma desesperación y frustración al no poder evitar el inminente crecimiento de su hija? Realmente deseaba que Beth no creciera tan rápido. Quería disfrutar un poco más de su pequeña.

–Esperen a ver a Rachel –indicó Beth cambiando la sonrisa tímida por una un poco más traviesa. Se alejó de sus padres, subió dos escalones de las escaleras y gritó mirando hacia arriba: –Rachel, ¡Baja!

Internamente rogó porque la niñera no hiciera el ridículo empezando por la vestimenta. Si al menos hubiesen aceptado su ayuda a la hora de sugerir la ropa que la morena podría llegar a vestir esa noche… pero no. Su hija y la niñera rechazaron, tanto sus sugerencias como su ayuda. De hecho, la echaron fuera de la habitación. Ahora, por culpa de eso, no sabía que esperar de la vestimenta de la morena.

–Señorita Berry, baje de una vez que se nos hace tarde –ordenó al ver que la morena no había bajado tras el grito de su hija. –Señorita Berry…

 _«Mierda»_ pensó viendo a la mujer que bajaba las escaleras.

Maldita sea la hora en la cual obligó a la niñera a bajar. ¿Por qué nadie había tenido la solidaridad de avisarle, o por lo menos prepararla mentalmente, acerca de lo que iba a ver? La señorita Berry había dejado sus faldas tubo color azul y camisa blanca, por un vestido largo color arena. Se había quitado el flequillo recto colocándolo de lado y había dejado su rostro al descubierto. Por ende, también sus ojos. Los mismos que tenía un brillo imposible de ignorar. Otra vez estaba teniendo problemas para descifrar el color de ojos. ¿Marrones? ¿Chocolates? ¿Ámbar? No, ninguno se le asemejaba lo bastante como describir el color. ¿Por qué le era tan complicado explicar una simple cosa? ¿Por qué no podía decir _«Son marrones»_ y listo? ¿Tendrían Puckerman, Santana o Samuel el mismo problema que ella?

No le sorprendió para nada que Puckerman a su lado apretara con fuerzas la mano que tenía sobre la de ella. Entendía perfectamente al chico. La señorita Berry normalmente era alguien que llamaba la atención, ya sea por su físico o por su falta de modales, pero esa noche era casi imposible dejar de mirarla. Bajaba las escaleras con una elegancia que no había demostrado poseer en sus clases de etiqueta de esa semana. ¿Quién había puesto una luz detrás de la joven? ¿O acaso ese brillo era natural? ¿Algo que la morena poseía por si sola? Al ver la escena de la señorita Berry bajando las escaleras, deteniendo todo a su paso y cortando respiraciones ajenas, agradeció –o al menos una parte de ella –que Santana no estuviera revoloteando cerca esa noche.

Un pensamiento para nada apropiado pero completamente real.

Además, Santana se merecía que pensara de esa forma, sobre todos después de no haberle contestado lo que le preguntó a la hora del almuerzo, ¿Tan complicado era responderle si había algo entre ella y la niñera de su hija? ¿O era más interesante dejarla con la duda? ¿Acaso era divertido jugar con su mente? Sea cual fuera la razón, Santana no le había respondido ni siquiera con una mueca que ella pudiera ver y analizar. Nada, absolutamente nada. Su respuesta había sido la nada misma y un sinfín de pensamientos sin pies ni cabeza.

– ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó tratando de que no se le notara el nudo en su garganta. El estúpido nudo que se había duplicado en su estómago.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sintió su estómago revolotear de esa forma tan estúpida? No, la pregunta en realidad era: ¿Por qué demonios sentía su estómago revolotear de esa forma tan estúpida?

–Tú madre y yo iremos en la camioneta con Collins. Tú iras con Puckerman, Beth y la señorita Berry en la limusina con el señor Evans –indicó Russel tomando la mano de su esposa antes de perderse dentro de la Chevrolet negra que usaban habitualmente como medio de transporte en la mansión. –No se retrasen, ¿Está claro? Las familias, sobre todo una prestigiosa y reconocida como la nuestra, deben entrar a un lugar con todos sus miembros presentes.

–No se preocupe, señor Fabray. Llegaremos antes que usted –aseguró Puckerman abriendo la puerta de la limusina para que Beth pudiera entrar primero y luego él hizo lo mismo que su hija.

Al otro lado de la limusina, Quinn se encontraba al lado de la señorita Berry casi aguantando la respiración para no oler el perfume de la niñera impregnando el aire que las rodeaba. Una fragancia dulce, amaderada y con aroma a vainillas. Se descubrió a si misma preguntándose en su mente cual sería la marca del perfume que llevaba puesto la señorita Berry esa noche, si duraría mucho tiempo impregnado en la piel o si algún día tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle a la niñera esas mismas preguntas.

–Estás muy linda esta noche, Rachel –susurró el chofer cuando fue a abrirles la puerta de la limusina.

Escuchar eso por parte del chico la regresó a la realidad, e incluso apretó los puños con fuerzas absteniéndose de fulminar con la mirada al rubio. En su lugar, dejó que la niñera pasara antes que ella y una vez que la morena estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta del vehículo quedándose con el chofer afuera. Sonrió con orgullo cuando vio que el joven tragaba saliva y la miraba con cierto temor en los ojos.

–Escuche bien, Evans, porque esta será la primera y la única vez que le daré una sugerencia –afirmó tomando el cuello de la camisa del chico rubio frente a ella fingiendo acomodársela, aunque en realidad estaba tentada de ahorcarlo. –Antes de coquetear con la niñera, vaya a cortarse ese pelo. A no ser que quiera que yo se lo corte a estirones –miró al chico con una sonrisa socarrona antes de darle dos palmaditas para nada amistosas en la mejilla. –¿Entendió lo que quise decir o se lo tengo que repetir?

–No es necesario. Entendí perfectamente, señorita Quinn –respondió el chofer haciéndola sonreír. –Le molesta mi pelo largo.

 _«No precisamente»_ respondió en su mente dándose cuenta, de repente, que había amenazado a su chofer.

¡Su chofer! ¿Desde cuándo hacia ese tipo de cosas? ¿Y por qué demonios lo hacía? _«Porque alagó a la niñera, ¿Quizás?»_ ironizó una voz en su mente que la llevó a sacudir la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento por completo. ¿Desde cuándo amenazaba a sus empleados por halagar a otro de sus empleados? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza completamente y la culpable de todo eso era la señorita Berry.

De camino a la cena benéfica no abrió la boca para nada. Vio a su hija jugando con las manos de su padre, a la niñera riéndose de algo que decía Puckerman, al chico mirarla con cierto desconcierto, pero aun así ella no soltó palabra. Una parte de ella seguía mortificándola por haber amenazado a Samuel Evans y la otra la mortificaba recordándole que casi había sufrido de apnea por haber aguantado la respiración, solo porque el aire olía al perfume de la morena. Una tercera parte también la mortificaba recordándole que esa noche iba a ver a Hunter Clarington, el idiota que la invitaba a cenar simplemente para que la financiera familiar de la cual ella era parte se olvidara del préstamo que le había dado. Aunque sonrió con maldad al pensar en la posibilidad de ver al chico. Definitivamente pagaría con él los últimos días caóticos que venía teniendo.

Llegaron a la esquina de Park Ave y la 37th St, y a Quinn se le encogió el estómago en un claro signo de nerviosismo. Miró de soslayo a la señorita Berry a su lado y rogó internamente que la chica no metiera la pata esa noche. No podía desquitarse con Hunter Clarington y estar pendiente de la niñera al mismo tiempo. Bajó de la limusina y se encontró con su padre ayudando a Judy a bajar de la camioneta, ¿Por qué razón les había pedido que no se retrasaran si iban detrás de él? Ordenes tontas de su padre. Conocía de memoria ese tipo de eventos por lo que esperó a que Puckerman se acercara a ella y le ofreciera su brazo, como el buen caballero que era, antes de entrar al edificio detrás de sus padres, mientras que su hija y la niñera les seguían el paso.

Levantó el mentón y adoptó la máscara de mujer inaccesible, con expresión impertérrita y fría. Definitivamente que todos dieran un paso atrás para permitirles el paso era un gran alimento para su ego. Algunos de los invitados –los más conocidos para ella– la saludan con un movimiento de mano que ella respondía con una sonrisa cordial. Pudo ver al clan Clarington cerca de una de las mesas y apretó la mandíbula en cuanto Hunter le guiñó un ojo a verla. Al final de la gran sala estaba la orquesta que todos los años tocaban el mismo género musical: Jazz. Incluso eran siempre las mismas canciones. El lugar estaba decorado –como siempre– con detalles arcaicos dándole ese aspecto de fiesta antigua del siglo XIX y con el que todos parecían completamente conformes. Aunque ella prefería esa línea de tiempo solo en la página de algún libro interesante.

–Iré a saludar a mi amigo Cooper, ¿Quieres venir? –ofreció Puckerman una vez que llegaron a la mesa que correspondía a ellos. Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. –Ok, igual vendrá él saludarte más tarde.

Asintió con una sonrisa de solo pensar en ese momento. Cooper McCain había estudiado Derecho con Puckerman y se habían hecho buenos amigos. De hecho, tenían planes de montar un estudio juntos. O al menos eso era lo que Quinn tenía entendido. Se llevaba bien con el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules por el simple hecho de ser una de las pocas personas a las cuales no encontraba falsas o megalómanas.

–Argg… ya empieza a apestar a la nueva generación de zorra megalómanas –escuchó que decía Beth con desdén mirando a su alrededor mientras olisqueaba el aire. –También a imbéciles arrogantes.

–No hables así, Beth –la regañó la señorita Berry sorprendiéndola. ¿Así que la niñera si tenía educación? –No en un lugar donde pueden escucharte. Espera que lleguemos a la mansión.

Quiso darse un manotazo en la frente al escuchar lo último que dijo la morena. Tendría que haber sospechado que la educación en la chica duraba menos que una burbuja en un campo de espinas pero una parte de ella quiso creer que, por una vez, eso iba a ser diferente. Miró a su alrededor viendo como a lo lejos Puckerman hablaba con su colega. Sus padres se habían perdido de su radar visual por lo que simplemente quedaban ella, su hija y su niñera. Se acercó a ambas lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchasen sin tener que levantar demasiado la voz.

–Me gustaría recordarle a las dos que éste es un evento importante. Por ende, deben comportarse educadamente –señaló mirando a Beth y a la señorita Berry como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas. –Lo que significa que no pueden llamar « _zorra megalómana»_ a nadie, ¿Está claro?

–Hola, Quinn –escucho a sus espaldas soltando un _«idiota»_ por lo bajo _._

– ¿«Idiota» tampoco podemos utilizar? –susurró la señorita Berry con cierta picardía en la voz. –Creo que el chico con cara grande detrás de usted está esperando que le devuelva el saludo. Es eso, o es uno de los mozos que intenta lig… cortejarla.

–Beth, ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita Berry a recorrer todo el lugar? –preguntó sin quitar la vista de los ojos marrones de la niñera que levantó una ceja.

–Si quieres quedarte sola con ese idiota solo tienes que decirlo –escuchó que rezongaba su hija por lo bajo mientras tomaba la mano de la señorita Berry llevándosela de allí. –Se cree que soy idiota. Quiere quedarse con ese don nadie y a mí me descarta como si nada. Ni que fuera Tina. Como acepte la invitación a cenar por parte de ese infeliz…

No pudo escuchar el final de la amenaza pero seguramente no era nada bueno teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su hija y la forma en la cual había tomado una simple orden. ¡Una insignificante orden! Estaba completamente segura que al llegar a la mansión dicha orden la valdría una disputa con la adolescente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extremista? ¿Por qué no podía haber hecho como su niñera que acató la orden sin rechistar? Aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada seria que le lanzó la morena. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué también iba a tener un encontronazo con la niñera? ¿Otro más?

–Estás tan bella como siempre –comentó Hunter llamando su atención. Vio a uno de los mozos de la cena siendo detenido por Clarington que tomó dos copas de champagne. Le tendió una a ella y alzó la suya en una clara invitación a brindar. –¿Por qué brindamos? Ah, ya sé. Brindemos porque un día de estos por fin aceptes mi propuesta de ir a cenar.

 _«Maldito infeliz»_ pensó apretando tanto los dientes como los dedos alrededor de la copa pero sin borrar su sonrisa sarcástica.

Detestaba a Hunter Clarington pero no lo hacía de la misma forma que detestaba a la señorita Berry –con la morena por lo menos podía tener una discusión inteligente, aunque le costara admitir tal cosa–, sino de una manera completamente negativa. De esa manera que le hacía querer arrancarle la cabeza pero no de una manera hipotética –como con la señorita Berry–, sino de una manera real. Realmente le apetecía muy poco compartir tiempo con el chico. De repente recordó lo repulsivo que era estar cerca de él, y mucho más sabiendo los planes que tenía para con ella, por lo que terminó acercándose, tanto que incluso pegó su mejilla a la de Hunter, y susurró en su oído:

–Esta noche estoy regalando consejos, así que te daré uno –afirmó mirando a lo lejos como Beth hablaba, o quizás se burlaba, con la niñera mirando todos a su alrededor. –Eres consciente de que me llaman _«La Reina del Hielo»_ por lo bajo y a mis espaldas, en los subterráneos vanidosos y presumidos de los cuales seguramente tú conoces muy bien, así que mi sugerencia es que te alejes de mi antes de que pueda congelarte. Además… seamos sinceros –agregó alejando su rostro del de Hunter. –Eres tan arrogante como repelente. La única razón por la cual quieres salir conmigo es porque tu cerebrito de nuez cree que si te emparejas con la hija solterona del clan Fabray, la deuda que tienes con la financiera del mismo apellido quedara en el olvido –se sintió orgullosa de sí misma cuando notó cierto temor en los ojos de Hunter. –¿De verdad creíste que no iba a darme cuenta, Clarington? Que tú seas un imbécil engreído y presuntuoso, no quiere decir que yo también lo sea.

–La única engreída y presuntuosa aquí eres tú –replicó Hunter lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella lo escuchase. –Te crees la gran cosa, Fabray. Para ti, nadie está a tu altura. Nadie es merecedor de tu atención. Todos somos una bolsa de mierda a la cual tú miras desde allí arriba arrugando tu perfecta nariz. Nos rebajas con tu mirada mirándonos casi con asco, e incluso te crees una joya única en tu especie…

–Debe serlo si todo el mundo está detrás de ella y nadie puede conseguirla –intervino alguien a sus espaldas. No necesitó girarse para saber que quien salió en su defensa fue la señorita Berry. –Hunter Clarington, ¿Cierto? Rachel Berry, para servirte. ¿Te molesta si te pido que te pierdas de nuestras vistas por el resto de la noche? Mi jefa y yo tenemos que matarnos una a la otra, y es mejor que no haya testigos de tal cosa.

Hubo unos segundos en los cuales temió por la respuesta del joven Clarington no porque el chico le diera miedo en sí, sino por la forma en la cual la vena de la frente comenzó a latirle. Eso además del abrir y cerrar de sus puños. Sabía que el chico no iba a golpearlas pero tampoco podía poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Más que nada porque no quería montar un espectáculo vergonzoso enfrente de, la mayoría, clientes de la financiera. Para su tranquilidad, Hunter Clarington se fue despotricando por lo bajo pero sin armar demasiado revuelo.

–Ya lo tenía todo controlado –soltó girándose en el lugar para mirar a la señorita Berry. Bajó la mirada rápidamente al notar la sonrisa divertida que la morena tenía en sus labios. –Borre esa sonrisa.

–¿Por qué lo haría?

 _«Porque es increíblemente atrapante»_ respondió en su mente.

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba esa noche, quizás era porque no tenía la suficiente concentración como para mantener su filtro a raya y por eso su mente pensaba lo que quería sin temor a sentirse reprimida, pero definitivamente esa noche decía lo que sentía sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería detrás. Por ejemplo, halagar la sonrisa de la señorita Berry. ¿Quién en su sano juicio halaga la sonrisa de la persona a la cual dice detestar? Megatron jamás halagó la sonrisa de Optimus Prime, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran robots dudaba muchísimo que pudieran llegar a sonreírse.

– ¿De qué conoces a Hunter Clarington? –preguntó tomando un trago de champagne. Un gran trago.

–Beth lo insultó muchísimo mientras nos íbamos –respondió la niñera aunque no parecía del todo sincera. –Es realmente sorprendente verla insultando y, créame, esos insultos no lo aprendió de mi porque yo no insulto enfrente de ella.

–Descuide, lo aprendió de Santana.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? –preguntó retóricamente la morena. –Santana sí que sabe dejar marcas en la vida de alguien.

–¿Dejó marcas en la suya? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de champagne y miraba a su alrededor, perdiéndose a su vez la mirada entre confusa y divertida de la morena. –No es que me meta ni en los asuntos de Santana ni en los suyos, pero ella es mi amiga y usted es mi empleada. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

–No. Ilumíneme, por favor –respondió la morena con un deje de ironía que decidió ignorar.

–Significa que si entre ustedes pasa algo y ese «algo» sale mal, quien saldrá perdiendo seré yo –sentencio con seriedad. –Porque Santana forma parte de mi vida y usted también lo hace, al menos por lo que resta de esos tres meses, y conozco muy bien a Santana cuando una de sus relaciones llega a su fin y de la manera más caótica, se vuelve más sarcástica que de costumbre e hiriente, además…

–¿Se da cuenta que está todo el tiempo emparejándome con alguien? –preguntó la señorita Berry con el entrecejo fruncido pero que no ocultaba para nada la sonrisa divertida en sus labios. –Primero con Jesse, y ahora con Santana. ¿Puedo saber porque está todo el tiempo poniendo a alguien a mi lado?

No lo sabía. No tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y si la tenía no quería decirla. Todo era tan confuso. Si al menos pudiera saber que era lo que le pasaba con la morena, entonces sabría el porqué estaba constantemente poniendo pequeñas trampas para saber el estado civil de la joven, porqué la emparejaba con todo aquel que se le cruzaba. Y por encima de todo, podría llegar a entender porqué todo en su interior se aliviaba y se alegraba cada vez que la morena le decía que estaba soltera.

–¿Siempre son así los eventos estos? –preguntó la niñera con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz al no recibir respuesta alguna. –Tienen a una banda, ¿Por qué no se alegran? Además los músicos parecen aburridos, como si siempre tocaran las mismas canciones.

–Es que siempre tocan las mismas canciones –afirmó mirando a la niñera con cierta diversión, alegre por el cambio de tema. –Todos los años es lo mismo. Ya me conozco de memoria su repertorio. Empiezan tocando _«What a Wonderful World»_ de Louis Armstrong, le sigue _«Your Precious Love»_ de Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell. _«Dream a Little Dream of Me»_ de Ella Fitzgerald y Louis Armstrong, un poco de Nina Simone y por último un popurrí de Frank Sinatra. Al menos, es así hasta la hora en la que me voy.

–Me gusta el repertorio pero le falta un poco de… _¡Punch!_ –señaló la niñera ganándose una mirada de confusión. –Ya sabe… _¡Punch!_ Energía.

–Por fin alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo –intervino Puckerman con un micrófono en la mano. –Morena, ¿Sabes cantar?

–Solo un poco.

–Con que sepas afinar es demasiado –aseguró el joven tomando la mano de la niñera bajo la desconfiada mirada de Quinn. –Ven conmigo.

– ¿Qué planeas? –preguntó fulminando con la mirada el agarre de manos que el padre de su hija compartía con la señorita Berry en ese instante.

–Ya lo veras.

Odiaba a Puckerman en ese momento, estaba manteniendo una conversación con la señorita Berry sin sentir esas ganas de romperle la cabeza que habitualmente sentía y el chico se la arrebataba llevándosela quien sabía a dónde para hacer quien sabía qué. ¿Tan difícil era dejarla pasar un tiempo con la morena? ¡Ella también merecía una dosis de señorita Berry! ¡Todo el mundo tenía su dosis! ¿Por qué ella no? Vio a Puckerman quitarse el saco, remangarse las mangas de la camisa y tenderle la mano a la niñera. ¿Ellos no iban a…? ¡No! ¡Ellos no serían capaces de cantar enfrente de todo el público! ¡No serían capaces de hacerle pasar semejante vergüenza! Además, ¿Desde cuándo Puckerman cantaba?

– ¿Papá cantando? Esto sí que no me pierdo –afirmó Beth llamando su atención. –¿Encima con Rachel?

–Dime que tu niñera por lo menos canta decentemente –pidió casi en un ruego.

–Ya lo veras.

¿Acaso _«Ya lo veras»_ era la frase de la noche? Ella no quería esperar a ver las cosas sabiendo que los demás ya sabían que era lo que pasaría. Quería saber que la señorita Berry no iba a meter la pata y que Puckerman no iba a dejarla en ridículo. Quería dejar de lado la molestia que sintió al ver al chico perderse entre las personas con la morena tomada de su mano pero no podía si los veía moviéndose de un lado al otro en el escenario bailando al ritmo de la canción que tocaba la orquesta. Una canción que parecía animar a los músicos y que ella reconoció como _«Lady is a Tramp»_ de Frank Sinatra pero versionada.

Su mirada, por mucho que lo intentó, se desvió completamente hacia la señorita Berry. La manera en la que se movía al ritmo de la canción, que estaba muy lejos de sonar como la original, llamaba sorprendentemente su atención. Esa nueva versión era un poco más veloz e invitaba a levantarse del asiento en el que estaba y ponerse a bailar. De hecho, algunos de los invitados habían hecho eso y bailaban al ritmo de la canción que Puckerman y la niñera estaban cantando.

La niñera.

¿Quién demonios era el imbécil que encendía esa extraña luz detrás de la morena? La misma luz que la seguía a todos lados. ¿O realmente esa luz pertenecía a ella? ¿Realmente brillaba por si sola esa noche? Sea cual fuera las respuestas a esas preguntas, no las conocía. Y tampoco quería conocerlas. Extrañamente una parte de ella, la más despreocupada e irracional, se sentía cómoda y conforme con no encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Se sentía bien con solo mirar a la joven ir y venir de un lado al otro del escenario adueñándose de cada uno de sus rincones. ¿Cómo no había visto antes lo inofensiva que se veía la niñera de su hija al estar sobre un escenario?

Y cuando empezó a cantar se abrió un nuevo mundo frente a ella.

No era una voz extraordinaria, había escuchado voces mejores, pero la voz de la señorita Berry la hacía sonreír solo con entonar unas notas contagiándola de una energía que no sabía que existía en el interior de su cuerpo. La vio cantar junto con Puckerman, maravillándose internamente por el talento que obviamente no sabía que la niñera de su hija poseía y sonriendo a más no poder. Incluso se vio tentada de aplaudir cuando la canción llegó a su fin ganándose el aplauso más sonoro que ella escuchó en todos esos años de asistencia a esa cena benéfica. Ni siquiera aplaudieron así cuando le dieron a McIntosh padre el premio al Hombre más Productivo del Año, y eso que de todos los megalómanos presentes, era el que menos ostentaba de su posición social convirtiéndolo en casi un ser humano con sentimientos.

–Ahora, damas y caballeros, los dejare en manos de mi amiga Rachel Berry… –escuchó que decía Puckerman trayéndola a la realidad nuevamente. –Disfruten del show. ¡Música!

Se escuchó un nuevo aplauso colectivo antes de que la orquesta comenzara a tocar. Vio a la niñera recogerse el vestido con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía el micrófono. Se le erizó cada poro de su piel en cuanto _«Don't Rain On My Parade»_ comenzó a sonar en todo el recinto, pero muy en el fondo sabiendo que no era la canción la que ejercía ese poder sobre ella, sino la persona que la cantaba.

¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que la voz de la niñera no tenía nada de extraordinaria? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que había escuchado voces mejores que la de la joven? Fue en ese entonces, mientras la veía moverse de un lado al otro en una para nada improvisada coreografía, que supo que lo que la señorita Berry tenía de maleducada lo tenía de talentosa. Sintió como su estómago sufría un vuelco interminable mientras veía a la morena cantar. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa potencia, esa fuerza, a la hora de cantar? ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pequeña fuera tan aguerrida teniendo un micrófono en la mano? ¿Por qué no se había fijado en eso antes? ¿Santana, Sam o Jesse la habrían escuchado cantar también? ¿O ella era la primera? Se descubrió a sí misma, mientras aplaudía ferviente e inconscientemente cuando la canción llegó a su fin, deseando una respuesta afirmativa a la última de sus preguntas.

Sintió un nuevo vuelco en su estómago, solo que este fue un poco más fuerte y profundo que el anterior, cuando la señorita Berry comenzó a buscar algo entre toda la multitud que se había acercado para felicitarla, en su mayoría los hijos adolescentes de los invitados a la cena. Internamente, y sin poder evitarlo, deseó ser ella el objeto de búsqueda de la morena. Deseó que la chica la buscara a ella entre toda la multitud que la rodeaba. Deseó que sintiera esa necesidad de calmar la adrenalina a su lado, tal y como ella deseaba hacer en ese momento. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué la señorita Berry le hacía desear cosas que no debería desear? ¿Por qué no podía ser clara en lo que sentía?

La pregunta real era: ¿Sentía algo respecto a la niñera?

 _«No»_ respondió su cabeza pero la respuesta en su pecho fue un claro y rotundo _«Si»_ aunque no tenía muy en claro si era un sentimiento positivo o negativo.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Martes 8 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	9. IX

_Lo pedían, acá lo tienen... La perspectiva de Rachel._

 _Me disculpo si el capitulo es largo y tedioso. De ser asi hagánmelo saber en los comentarios. O si está bien asi, también :)_

 _Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

 **Día 01. 09:47 am.**

Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte.

Se había despertado bastante tarde y por ende no había podido realizar su estricta y diaria rutina de ejercicios. Joey había llorado durante todo el desayuno y nadie sabía por qué. Su ducha de media hora –con un cuidado estricto de agua para mantener el cuidado del planeta–, se vio reducida a quince minutos y Jesse había decidido hablarse la vida durante el desayuno aumentando muchísimo más su mal humor matinal. Para colmo Kurt se había unido a su amigo iniciando una interminable, copiosa y agotadora charla para sus oídos. Y por último, Kitty había desaparecido en cuanto ambos jóvenes abrieron la boca dejándola a ella completamente sola con sus dos amigos.

No era una persona malhumorada por las mañanas ni por el resto del día. De hecho, era alguien matinalmente alegre incluso los lunes –que según ella, eran los peores días de la semana después de los domingos–, pero ese día en particular había despertado molesta y no sabía por qué. Quizás se debía a una mala noche en la cual no había descansado nada, o quizás fue el hecho de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que la hora era mucho más tarde de lo pautado. Por otro lado, pensó que escapar de sus amigos sería buena idea, porque de esa forma tendría el silencio y la tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero se olvidó el hecho puntual de que había escapado de dos personas parlanchinas para encontrarse con otras dos personas del mismo grupo.

Holly Holliday y April Rhodes.

Ambas eran sus jefas y dueñas de la pista de patinaje en la cual ella solía trabajar tres veces a la semana. No era un trabajo excesivamente agotador, solamente debía encargarse de supervisar las pistas de patinaje y asegurarse que las personas no se cayeran y se golpearan. Holly –una rubia de ojos azules bastante extrovertida, fiestera e hilarante para sus casi cuarenta años. O al menos esa edad decía tener–, era la instructora de patinaje. April –una rubia con las mismas características que la anterior, solo que de baja estatura– era la verdadera dueña de todo el lugar pero casi nunca estaba allí, la mayor parte del tiempo andaba de _«viaje de placer»_ con algún novio nuevo cercano a la tercera edad.

Se puso en alerta cuando vio a Holly rodeada de unos niños cercanos a los trece o catorce años escuchando atentamente lo que decía. No había nada de malo en eso, solo que la rubia a veces se olvidaba su filtro y pedagogía infantil, por lo que terminaba hablando con niños de la misma forma que lo haría con los adultos. Fue por eso mismo que decidió intervenir, aunque mucho no pudo hacer. Apenas pudo saludar a los jóvenes antes de que estos se perdieran en la pista de patinaje más cercana a ellos.

–Buenos días –saludó dejando un beso en la mejilla de Holly que sonrió. –¿De qué hablabas con los chicos?

 _«De sexo no. De sexo no. De sexo no»_ pidió en su cabeza.

–De sexo –respondió su jefa con simpleza, como si hablara del clima. –Les enseñaba los pros y los contras de tener sexo antes de los quince años.

–¿No crees que eso es algo que le corresponde a los padres? –preguntó retóricamente encogiéndose de hombros. –Holly…

–Los padres no les dicen la verdad acerca del sexo. Los siguen viendo como unos niñitos. Les dicen que los bebes vienen de las cigüeñas. Yo les digo que los bebes vienen de la unión de un ovulo y un esperma. Cosa que ocurre cuando se produce la eyaculación de un pene dentro de una vagina y no se usa protección –respondió Holly encogiéndose de hombros. –¿Notas la diferencia entre una explicación y la otra?

 _«¿Cómo no notarla?»_ respondió en su mente.

Dejó que su jefa se preparase para dar comienzo a su clase y ella se quedó en los alrededores de las otras dos pistas de patinaje que había en el lugar. Mayormente por la mañana se habilitaba solamente una de las tres pistas, que era la que usaba Holly para enseñar a los jóvenes a patinar, por lo que ella debía cerciorarse que las otras dos se encontraran en condiciones antes de la tarde, que eran cuando se abrían para el resto del público.

Se cambió sus _Converse_ por unos patines –los mismos que siempre usaba–, y entró a la pista más cercana a ella. Comenzó a patinar lentamente solo para comprobar el estado de la misma. Patinar, así sea en una simple pista de veinticinco metros cuadrados, le proporcionaba cierta relajación y bienestar. Algo que en ese momento necesitaba para dejar de lado la molestia y el mal humor con el que se había despertado y que se había ido potenciando con el correr de la mañana.

–Joe, busca la resina y encera el parqué de la pista dos –le ordenó al chico de rastas, el encargado del cuidado de las pistas. –Está algo lenta y traba las ruedas de los patines. Alguien podría golpearse.

–Ok, Rach. Yo me encargo –le aseguró el chico buscando la enceradora. –Hace días que no nos vemos. Entra conmigo a la pista y me cuentas como estuvo tu fin de semana.

Accedió simplemente porque no tenía nada más que hacer y porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con el chico. Cuando ella entró a trabajar, Joe ya llevaba varios meses siendo el encargado del cuidado de las pistas por lo que fue inevitable que se convirtieran en amigos. Sin cambiarse los patines –los mismos que se había puesto antes para comprobar que todo fuera bien con las pistas– se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo y comenzó su relato carente de diversión acerca de su fin de semana. No se quejaba de esos dos días libres, simplemente le hubiese gustado que fueran un poco más entretenidos y menos tediosos.

–Pero Joey está bien ahora, ¿Cierto? –preguntó Joe con cierta preocupación en la voz tras haberle contado lo que sucedió con el pequeño bebé de dos meses el sábado por la mañana.

–Sí, aunque esta mañana lloraba y nadie sabía por qué. Lo del sábado solo fue una pequeña fiebre, nada de qué preocuparse, pero ya conoces a Kitty… y mucho más a Kurt –respondió recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza bastante cómplice. –Jesse y yo estábamos más tranquilos. El pediatra nos había dicho que posiblemente eso pasaría pero es por los cambios de clima. La temperatura del cuerpo de un recién nacido no es lo mismo que el de una persona de edad más avanzada. Solo fue eso. Nada más.

–Me alegro –murmuró Joe con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin quitar su vista de la enceradora. –Entonces, si te pasaste todo el fin de semana haciendo de enfermera pediátrica, ¿Eso significa que no saliste de cacería?

–¡Ja! ¿Cacería? No estoy para eso, Joe. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que salí de… _«Cacería»_? –preguntó con un deje de burla, ironía y cansancio en la voz. –Conocí al chico con el que pasé los nueve meses más musicales de mi vida. Él cantante, yo cantante… No hablábamos, cantábamos por cualquier cosa. Y créeme cuando te digo _«cualquier cosa»._

Bueno, quizás exageraba un poco o redimensionaba los acontecimientos pero su relación con Brody se basó única y enteramente en su química musical. Lo había conocido en _Callbacks_ , un bar karaoke cercano a la Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York o comúnmente conocida como NYADA. El flechazo fue instantáneo y _«Give Your Heart a Break»_ de Demi Lovato jamás sonó tan bien como esa noche, en su opinión. Aunque ahora no pueda ni siquiera escuchar esa canción sin sentir las horribles ganas de golpear todo a su alrededor. No le guardaba rencor a Brody por terminar la relación, era solo que… si un león quería comerse al chico, ella no lo iba a impedir.

De la ruptura ya hacía poco más de seis meses, desde entonces había estado algo temerosa de iniciar una nueva relación, incluso siquiera de tener una cita más allá de que la misma terminase en fracaso o no. Simplemente ya no quería hombres en su vida. No por un largo tiempo.

Un muy largo tiempo.

Joe dándole con una de sus rastas en el rostro –algo que se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos– fue lo que la regresó a la realidad.

En uno de los laterales de la pista se encontraba Jesse, su mejor amigo, esperándola. Le dejó una caricia en el brazo a Joe y se alejó del chico dejándolo terminar con el trabajo de encerar la pista. Se acercó a su amigo y, sin saludarle ni darle pie a conversaciones, le preguntó qué hacía allí.

–Un poco de educación por las mañanas no te vendría mal, ¿Lo sabías? –espetó Jesse.

–Estoy de mal humor, Jesse. No soy la persona más educada cuando estoy así –señaló con una sonrisa irónica. –Me conoces, así que supéralo y dime qué haces aquí porque, sinceramente, tengo muchísimo trabajo por hacer…

–Se nota –ironizó su amigo entre dientes molestándola muchísimo más. Sobre todo cuando miró todo a su alrededor con desdén.

Se llevaba bien con Jesse y lo amaba con todo su corazón, de hecho recurría a él cuando las situaciones la superaban, pero cuando se ponía a cuestionar su lugar de trabajo, o su trabajo en sí, le hacía hervir la sangre. El chico realmente se tomaba en serio el papel de padre que se había autoimpuesto cuando se fue a vivir con ellos pero a veces se excedía y en vez de convertirse en el padre amigable y comprensivo, se convertía en el padre estricto y criticón dispuesto a desestimar los progresos de sus hijos.

–Sí, se nota –afirmó rodando los ojos. –Así que dime de una vez por todas qué quieres aquí.

–¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi amiga en su horario de trabajo? –replicó Jesse con esa expresión en su rostro que ella conocía muy bien. Así que simplemente lo miró sin creerle nada por lo que el chico tuvo que confesar: –Ok, ok. Hmm… hable con Brody y…

 _«Oh, oh»_ resonó en su mente. _«Alerta de peligro»._

–¿Mi ex? ¿Brody? ¿Brody Weston? –interrumpió en un tono más elevado del que quería emplear. –¡Jesse! ¡Es mi ex novio!

¿Qué mierda tenía que hablar Jesse con Brody? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo a su mejor amigo y ahora éste quería vengarse? No recordaba haberle hecho algo a Jesse. Había usado la crema facial de Kurt, lo admitía, pero era porqué su rostro necesitaba humectación. De Jesse no recordaba haber tocado nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué traía de nuevo el nombre de Brody a su vida?

–Ya lo sé pero no hable con él acerca de ti, sino acerca de mi guion– explicó el chico colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amiga como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña. –Rachel, entiende. La historia que escribí es buena y, ya sé que necesito el dinero para financiarla, pero quiero ir buscando al actor principal…

–Ya, claro– ironizó soltándose del agarre de Jesse. –Y Brody es perfecto para hacer del ángel caído del cielo que lucha contra las tentaciones terrenales, ¿Cierto?

–Rachel…

–No, Rachel nada– interrumpió sintiendo que el mal humor y la molestia se potenciaba en su interior. Más de lo que ya se había potenciado. –Sabes que me encanta tu guion y que por encima de todo te apoyo en eso de querer incursionar como director de cine independiente pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que ganes fama y gloria a costa de mi sufrimiento.

–¿Sufrimiento?– preguntó Jesse sin entender nada. Sobre todo cuando su amiga se alejó de él patinando sin decir nada más.

No le molestaba que su amigo incursionara en el cine independiente, sabía que tenía talento para eso y el guion que había escrito –y que les había dado para que lo leyeran–, estaba muy bueno pero, ¿Era necesario que recurriera a Brody para que hiciera el personaje principal sabiendo el pasado que tenían en común? Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y, como artista talentosa que era, poco profesional pero no quería al chico de nuevo en su vida, y que trabajara con Jesse equivaldría a eso.

Le había costado mucho despegarse de ese amor no porque fuera algo profundo, sino porque se había acostumbrado al chico y a la forma en cómo la hacía sentir. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse la mayoría de las mañanas con unos ojos azules mirándola como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que tenía enfrente, a que se le consultara por cualquier cosa como si su opinión importara, a tener una grandiosa complicidad con alguien además de una gran conexión musical y eso, para alguien amante de la música como lo era ella, era un gran requisito a cumplir y la mayor razón por la cual le había costado los primeros meses dejar ir a Brody.

Ahora se encontraba mejor, «estable» como le gustaba decir. Había comprendido que no necesitaba a alguien a su lado para poder estar bien consigo misma y, por sobre todas las cosas, había aprendido a no apegarse a nadie más sabiendo que solamente estaba de paso en su vida. Era por eso mismo que no quería a Brody de nuevo revoloteando a su alrededor, porque era cosa del pasado y quería que allí se quedara. Jesse podía hacer lo que quisiera con su proyecto pero no podía evitar que estuviera molesta con él. Tendría que soportarlo aunque no le gustase.

Le importó muy poco que su amigo se fuera de la pista de patinaje con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión molesta en su rostro. De hecho, ni siquiera le correspondió el saludo a regañadientes que Jesse murmuró. _«A orgulloso, orgulloso y medio»_ pensó levantando el mentón viendo como su amigo se alejaba de su lugar de trabajo sin mirar hacia atrás. Agitó una mano restándole importancia al asunto –ya lo solucionarían cuando estuvieran en el departamento y Kurt los obligara a hablar–, y se concentró en Joe, el chico con rastas, que en ese momento estaba diciéndole algo. Iba a pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho cuando el chico se perdió de su vista sin decir nada más que _«Quítate esos patines o te lastimaras»._

–Rachel, es hora del almuerzo –indicó Holly acercándose a ella con una toalla en la mano secándose el sudor del cuello y el rostro. –Patinar es agotador. Te deja el culo duro como una roca, sí, pero también te deja las piernas completamente destrozadas, así que no puedo ir al TAO en busca de comida. ¿Puedes ir tú en mi lugar?

–¿Tengo otra opción? –ironizó resoplando. Holly negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Ya que, pero me llevo los patines puestos. No quiero caminar hasta el TAO. Y llama ahora así tienen el pedido listo cuando llegue a allá porque no quiero esperar. Además no hablo chino.

–No hablas ningún idioma cuando estas de mal humor –señaló Holly con una sonrisa divertida. Le dio una palmada en el trasero cuando pasó a su lado. –Ve en busca de nuestro almuerzo y cuando vuelvas hablaremos de lo que te pasa hoy para estar así.

Nada le pasaba para estar así. Simplemente se había levantado tarde, no había podido realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios, a la hora del desayuno Jesse no había tenido mejor idea que hablar en una hora todo lo que hubiese hablado en un año, para colmo Kurt se había unido a esa charla. Y por si fuera poco ese día no había terminado para nada porque Jesse se había presentado a su trabajo ¿Para qué? ¿Para pedirle su beneplácito acerca de Brody? No, para decirle que iba a trabajar con el chico. ¿Tan difícil era de entender que no quería a su ex novio de nuevo en su vida? Y encima ahora su jefa la mandaba a buscar el almuerzo.

Odiaba ir en busca del almuerzo cuando estaba de mal humor porque eso significaba cruzarse con los transeúntes de Nueva York que iban igual o más malhumorados que ella, lo que posiblemente generaría una disputa que no quería tener.

12:24 pm – _Hoy clase de zumba por la tarde, ¿Vienes? **[Britt profe]**_

El cambio de melodía en sus oídos la obligó a ralentizar la marcha de a poco hasta detenerse por completo y responderle el mensaje de WhatsApp a su profesora de fitness. Se sentó en unos de los bancos que allí había y se tomó unos minutos para pensar si aceptaba o no la invitación. Por un lado seguía de mal humor –sobre todo después de haber chocado con algunas personas que ni disculpas le pidieron o se giraron siquiera para ver si se encontraba bien–, pero por el otro lado una tarde a puro baile para quemar calorías y sacar todo de adentro no le vendría nada mal.

12:43 pm – _Voy pero me ducho en tu casa. Me toca cubrir el turno nocturno de Kurt en el Spotlight y tu casa está más cerca de allí_.

12:47 pm – _Perfecto. Te espero, Rachie. Cuídate. **[Britt profe]**_

El apelativo cariñoso que uso su profesora le arrancó una sonrisa que no esperaba. No llegaban a ser mejores amigas pero si tenían la suficiente confianza como para considerarse amigas, o por lo menos más que simple conocidas, de otra forma no la dejaría ducharse en su casa después de una clase de zumba.

Retomó su camino hacia el TAO Uptown patinando por las calles e insultó al tipo en bicicleta que casi la atropelló cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. _«¡Imbécil!»_ gritó en su mente. ¿Acaso todos iban a chocarla ese día? Una vez que llegó al TAO, miró hacia adentro a través del ventanal comprobando –una vez más– que el lugar estaba lleno de esos empresarios engreídos con los que ella tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse alguna vez.

Siempre que veía a personas con esa indumentaria empresarial recordaba la primera vez que fue a comer a la casa de los padres de Brody, el desdén con el que la miraron y como la hicieron sentir completamente incomoda. La madre diciendo _«Nuestro Brody siempre haciendo caridad»_ y el padre agregando _«Incluso en el ámbito sentimental»._ Ese hecho puntual, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la había traumatizado completamente. Le costaba muchísimo verle el lado bueno a las personas que vestían de traje pero mucho más le costaba no ver el rostro de la madre o del padre de Brody en cada uno de esos ejecutivos sin corazón ni humildad.

–Hola, Mike –saludó una vez que entró al restaurante y se encontró con el recepcionista. Un joven asiático con sonrisa amable que siempre la atendía cuando iba a en busca del almuerzo. –¿Holly te llamó?

–Sí, aquí tienes –respondió el joven tendiéndole un paquete con el logo del restaurante impreso.

Pagó el pedido y se giró en el lugar dispuesta a salir rápidamente de ese restaurante atestado de ejecutivos que le hacían sentir claustrofóbica pero en el apuro por huir no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella. Lo supo únicamente cuando, en un acto reflejo, extendió su mano para evitar que la persona que había chocado con ella se cayera al suelo justo después de haber gritado, inconscientemente, un _«Cuidado»_ que sonó más agudo de lo que deseaba. Definitivamente ese día estaba destinado a que todo el mundo chocara con ella sin pedirle disculpas siquiera. Iba a ser mejor persona que el resto y disculparse ella en lugar de la otra persona pero en cuanto vio la vestimenta de la mujer que tenía enfrente se retractó.

–¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas? –le espetó la rubia frente a ella con molestia. _«¿Qué le pasa a está?»_ se preguntó mentalmente. –¿No me viste venir?

 _«Evidentemente no»_ respondió en su mente mientras le hacía a la rubia un repaso de pies de cabeza con su mirada.

Justo lo que sospechaba. Frente a ella se encontraba una ejecutiva empresarial de esas que tanto detestaba y que tan inferior le hacían sentir, aunque jamás –ni siquiera bajo amenaza– admitiría algo así. No supo que se mordió el labio hasta que sintió un ligero dolor en el mismo mientras miraba a la rubia frente a ella. ¿Cómo hacía para caminar con esas faldas que le cortaban la circulación a sus piernas? ¿Y esos zapatos? No eran zapatos, ¡Eran zancos!

Percibir la mirada de asco que la rubia le regaló en ese momento fue lo que la regresó a la realidad y lo que la hizo olvidarse de esa sensación de inferioridad. Vio la cara de la madre de Brody en el rostro de la ejecutiva frente a ella y el mal humor volvió más fuerte que antes, si eso era posible. Por lo que terminó diciéndole a la chica lo que en realidad hubiese deseado poder decirle a la madre de su ex novio.

–La verdad es que no. Si supiera que iba a cruzarme con una frígida arrogante con usted, lo hubiera evitado –le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos para que, sino la intimidaba con su altura, por lo menos se sintiera intimidada con su mirada. Vio a la ejecutiva frente a ella abrir la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero rápidamente se adelantó: –Ahora si me disculpa, Su Majestad... –soltó mirándola de arriba abajo sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma cuando vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos avellanas de la mujer frente a ella. Como si el solo hecho de responderle le causara molestia. –Debo retirarme así no perturbo o estorbo más su camino de pétalos de rosas o su alfombra roja.

¿Por qué todos los imbéciles arrogantes se creían la gran cosa cuando simplemente eran unos más del montón? ¿Qué ganaban alabándose a sí mismos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo mientras miraban a todos los demás como si fueran mierda en sus zapatos? Eso era lo que detestaba de ese tipo de personas y la razón por la cual no podía relacionarse con alguien de ese tipo sin tener echarle en cara su personalidad estereotipada o autoimpuesta. Sabía que no todos eran de la misma forma pero siempre que veía a algún empresario automáticamente la cara de los padres de Brody venían a su mente bloqueándola.

– ¿Quién te dio derecho a hablarme así? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Exacto, no la conocía. Así que, como no la conocía, no tenía porqué mirarla con asco, como si compartir el mismo aire fuera la peor de las abominaciones. Por otro lado, el incipiente dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir le hizo saber que si seguía por el lado de la batalla verbal terminaría con una terrible migraña y eso era lo menos que quería si todavía le quedaba un largo día por delante. Aun así, su lado combativo, no podía quedarse callado. Por lo que antes de que pudiera procesar en su mente palabra por palabra, su boca ya estaba hablando:

–Yo a usted tampoco la conozco... y, créame, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

Se alejó de allí rápidamente sintiendo como el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero rasgados vibraba en una clara señal de que Holly empezaba a notar su ausencia, o más bien la ausencia de su almuerzo. Pudo haberse alejado de aquella rubia arrogante, idiota y frígida dándole la espalda, haciéndole saber que no era nadie en su vida como para merecer su atención, pero su lado combativo seguía muy latente por lo que terminó yéndose patinando de espaldas sin quitarle la mirada de encima aquella engreída ejecutiva, desafiándola a tener la última palabra en todo ese asunto mientras que en su interior deseaba no volver a encontrarse con esa mujer –ni con nadie de su mismo tipo– nunca más.

* * *

 **Día 03 02:17 am.**

Con un café en la mano y el entrecejo fruncido perdió su mirada a través del cristal de la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella y que en ese momento era golpeada por las gotas de lluvia de ese inestable día de jueves. Le dio un nuevo trago al desabrido y gélido café que tenía en su mano absteniéndose de lanzarlo contra la pared, en parte para eliminar un poco los nervios y desasosiego que sentía en ese momento.

Joey había levantado temperatura a lo largo de la noche y ella, junto con Kitty y Kurt, lo había llevado urgentemente al hospital. Había dejado de lado su molestia con Jesse –al menos por ese momento– y lo había llamado por teléfono para que él también se presentara al establecimiento. St. James llegó una hora después al hospital con cara de sueño, una sudadera puesta y el pelo revoltoso. Seguramente estaba durmiendo cuando recibió la llamada de teléfono.

Rachel, a pesar de seguir enojada con el chico por todo el tema de Brody, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verlo llegar y abrazar a Kitty con fuerzas. Era en momentos como esos que Jesse sacaba a relucir su lado de padre y al mismo tiempo el de amigo preocupado. También abrazó a Kurt –rápidamente–, mientras que a ella lo único que le dedicó fue un movimiento de cabeza. Mentiría si dijera que eso no la hizo sentir mal, porque realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con Jesse, pero una parte de ella seguía firme en su posición. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer mientras su amigo siguiera con la absurda idea de traer a Brody de nuevo a su vida.

 _«A orgulloso, orgulloso y medio»_ volvió a pensar dándole la espalda a su amigo.

Volvió a darle un nuevo trago a su aguado café y al ver que ya no podría tolerar otro trago más, lo tiró en el cesto de basura más cercano. Odiaba los hospitales. Bueno, no los odiaba pero tampoco les tenía empatía. Ese particular olor a medicamentos, desinfectantes y con otro aroma más que jamás llegaba a descifrar, no le hacía sentir muy cómoda. No sabía por qué, no le encontraba una explicación a eso, pero ahí estaba ese desdén.

No iba a ningún hospital si podía evitarlo.

Y ahora allí estaba. Esperando que la observación que le estaban haciendo a Joey se acabara cuanto antes para poder llevárselo a casa, recostarlo con ella en la cama y dormir por el resto del día a pesar de saber que tenía que trabajar.

Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y se dio cuenta que, en realidad, el día ni siquiera había empezado. Eran las 03:22 de la madrugada, el pasillo donde se encontraba con sus amigos estaba completamente silencioso y frio. Lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era los intermitentes pitidos de las maquinas que científicamente tenían un nombre pero que ella no sabía, ni tampoco se preocupaba en saber porque en ese momento lo único para lo que tenía cabeza era para Joey y nadie más.

¿Qué tantos análisis iban a hacerle a un recién nacido de dos meses? ¿Tanto tardaban en decirle qué era lo que tenía? ¿El porqué de la fiebre? Y no estaba apurada por irse a su casa y dormir –en ese momento eso era lo de menos teniendo en cuenta que por la mañana debía ir a trabajar–, lo que la tenía histérica era saber que Joey estaba sufriendo por algo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kurt por enésima vez en la noche colocando una mano en su hombro.

 _«Si, mamá»_ respondió en su mente.

Si Jesse era como el padre, Kurt era –definitivamente– la madre. En lo que respectaba a ella y a Kitty, el chico sabía todo. Absolutamente todo. ¿Cómo hacía para enterarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo? No lo sabían. Curioso como pocos, indiscreto como muchos. Con una mirada analítica y perspicaz que no se perdía de nada y que tan nerviosa ponía a Rachel cuando sabía que le estaba ocultando algo a su amigo.

–Estoy bien, Kurt –respondió sin mirarlo. En su lugar miró hacia donde estaba Kitty sentada con cara de preocupación. –La está pasando mal, ¿Eh?

–Es la madre, ¿Qué esperabas?

Exacto. ¿Qué esperaba por parte de Kitty siendo la madre de Joey? Seguramente si ella fuera madre y su hijo estuviera con temperatura alta sin saber qué es lo que tiene, estaría en el mismo estado que su amiga. Por lo que se alejó de Kurt y se acercó a Kitty a quien abrazó por los hombros pegándola a su cuerpo.

Kitty podía ser –en aspecto y a primera vista– una completa perra, pero era completamente diferente a medida que se la llegaba a conocer. Debajo de toda esa coraza de chica ruda y maliciosa se escondía una joven de veintidós años temerosa de la vida y de lo que ésta podría llegar a ofrecerle. Pero por encima de todo –y sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta– tenía no miedo, sino pavor de no ser una buena madre para Joey.

Si al menos tuviera un poco de apoyo por parte del padre del niño… pero no.

El tipo se había ido a la mañana siguiente de enterarse que iba a ser padre. El desgraciado le había hecho creer a Kitty que estaba feliz por la noticia, que se haría cargo del niño. Esa misma noche hicieron el amor y al despertar la joven rubia, lo único que encontró fue una simple nota en su mesa de luz que decía _«Lo siento. No puedo»._

¿No podía qué? ¿Ser padre? ¿Poner las pelotas que no tenía sobre la mesa y hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos? ¡Claro! Podía follar sin protección pero no podía hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear detrás. Sin contar que un embarazo era lo de menos, ¿Qué pasaba si tenía una enfermedad venérea que pudiese llegar a contagiar a Kitty o viceversa? ¡Fueron dos inconscientes al tener relaciones sexuales sin protección! Y así se lo hizo saber a su amiga cuando se enteró de su estado. Estaba realmente furiosa ese día, tanto que abandonó el departamento por varias horas sin decir a donde iba ni a qué hora regresaba. Sabía que había sido egoísta hacer tal cosa pero peor hubiera sido que le pegara una bofetada a Kitty por culpa de su inconsciencia.

–Familiares Dominic Wilde –llamó la pediatra de turno acercándose a ellos. Una morena alta de pelo y ojos marrones con pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que, extrañamente, le hacían lucir más joven de lo que era. Kitty se levantó rápidamente tras el llamado acompañado de un _«Yo soy la madre»_ , seguida de Rachel. Kurt y Jesse también se acercaron pero se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente. –Bien. El niño presenta una infección en su oído derecho…

–¿Infección? –interrumpió Kitty sin creérselo. –¿Cómo es posible? Es solo un recién nacido. ¿Es por culpa de algo que yo haya hecho en el embarazo? ¿O…?

–No, claro que no –se apresuró a tranquilizarla la doctora con una sonrisa. –Desde el ochenta hasta el noventa por ciento de los niños sufren una infección de este tipo antes de los tres años. Un recién nacido es más propenso a este tipo de infecciones porque su trompa de Eustaquio…

–¿Su qué? –interrumpió Kurt esta vez.

–Trompa de Eustaquio se le llama a un canal minúsculo que conecta la parte de atrás de garganta con el tímpano –respondió Rachel sin quitar la mirada de la doctora que asintió sonriendo.

 _«Wow… que inteligente soy»_ pensó.

O sea que las maratones de medicina que vio en el viejo _Discovery Fit & Health_ le sirvieron de utilidad. Se recordó mentalmente volver a ver alguna serie referente a la materia y también se dio palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda felicitándose por haber respondido correctamente. No tenía un máster en medicina pero si tenía conocimiento sobre lo básico del área. De hecho, y no era por alardear, fue un elemento necesario durante el embarazo de Kitty.

–La trompa de Eustaquio es exactamente lo que acaba de decir la señorita aquí presente –continuó la doctora señalándola. –Dicha trompa es más plana en un bebe de lo que es un niño de edad más avanzada. Por eso un recién nacido es más propenso a estas infecciones. Dominic está sufriendo una en este momento, por eso la fiebre y el llanto. Le acabamos de proporcionar unas gotas, las mismas que tendrá que proporcionarle usted al menos por cinco días seguidos.

–Pero él está bien, ¿Cierto? –preguntó Kitty desesperada. –Mi bebé está bien, ¿No?

–Claro –aseguró la pediatra. –La fiebre está descendiendo de a poco y el llanto ha cesado, pero por si acaso lo tendremos en observación un par de horas y, si su estado es el esperado, podrá retirarse con su hijo por la mañana –terminó diciendo la doctora escribiendo en un papel que le entregó a Kitty. –Ese es el nombre de las gotas, el tiempo y la cantidad que tiene que proporcionarle a Dominic una vez que esté en su casa.

–Gracias, doctora Roxont –intervino Rachel tendiéndole una mano a la pediatra frente a ella que asintió sonriendo antes de perderse de vista. Se giró para mirar a Kitty y la abrazó con fuerzas. –Joey está bien, Kit. Lo acaba de decir la pediatra. Un par de horas y nos vamos con el niño en brazos. Respira tranquila.

Dejó que su amiga se relajara en sus brazos una vez que volvieron a la sala de espera y se sentaron allí. Le acarició los cabellos rubios a Kitty esperando tranquilizarla de algún modo. Cosa que sucedió cuando a las 07:32 de la mañana le comunicaron de la mejoría de Joey. Nuevamente la pediatra volvió a hablar con ellos, le repitió las instrucciones y los obligó a prometerle que si el niño manifestaba nuevamente los mismos síntomas que lo llevaran con urgencia al hospital, que ella misma los atendería.

–Kurt, ve con Kitty en el asiento de atrás. Jesse y yo iremos adelante –indicó una vez que estuvieron fuera del hospital.

Le pidió a Jesse que condujera rápido pero con prudencia. Lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era un accidente automovilístico. Su amigo asintió sin decir nada aunque, a juzgar por la mirada que le regaló, supo que el joven quería decirle algo. Una parte de ella sospechaba qué era lo que podía llegar a ser ese algo, por lo que prefirió ignorar la mirada del chico y concentrarse en mirar por el espejo retrovisor a Kitty con Joey en brazos.

Una vez que se aseguró que madre e hijo estaban bien en la parte trasera del vehículo, perdió su vista en la ventanilla a su lado. Los transeúntes iban y venían, completamente ajenos a ella que los miraba desde el interior del automóvil de un amigo con cual no quería ni siquiera hablar porque sabía que el chico sacaría a relucir un tema de conversación que contenía un nombre tabú para ella.

Brody Weston.

Solamente le había bastado que Jesse nombrara a su ex novio para que su mente comenzara a llenarse de pensamientos referente al chico, para recordar sus ojos azules eléctricos y su sonrisa galante. Le bastó escuchar «Brody» de nuevo para que, tanto su mente como su cuerpo, recordara cada detalle de su ex chico. Pero a pesar de que una parte de ella se había estrujado el cerebro en cada pensamiento, la otra parte estaba completamente segura que no quería a Weston de nuevo en su vida. No lo quería por el simple hecho de que realmente había logrado olvidarse del joven y ya no lo necesitaba más.

Jesse no entendía eso.

Su amigo le había llamado por teléfono la misma noche en la cual le comunicó su deseo de tener a Brody en su película, pero esa llamada de teléfono, lejos de ayudarles a llegar a un acuerdo, los empujó a terminar en otra discusión. Una en la cual ni siquiera Kurt pudo interferir y arreglar. ¿Tan difícil de entender era que no quería a su ex novio a su alrededor? ¿Qué no lo quería simplemente porque estaba bien sin él y no por resentimiento, como había dejado entrever Jesse? ¿Resentida? ¿Ella? ¡Para nada! Brody la había dejado, sí, y le había roto el corazón pero eso no significaba que le guardara rencor al chico con el que compartió nueve meses de su vida. A quienes les guardaba rencor eran a los padres de su ex novio. A esos imbéciles arrogantes.

Y hablando de imbéciles arrogantes…

Siempre que cerraba los ojos para dormir –antes de perderse en su mundo onírico– los ojos verdes avellanas de la rubia idiota con la que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en el TAO aparecían debajo de sus parpados haciéndole sentir una molestia que no debería estar ahí, y al mismo tiempo también la hacía sentir completamente inferior. La hacía sentir de la misma forma en que la hicieron sentir los padres de Brody y no quería volver a sentirse así nunca más.

 _«¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan repelente?»_ fue su primer pensamiento tras haber visto, por primera vez, los ojos avellanas de la rubia tras sus parpados.

Su segundo pensamiento fue reprenderse mentalmente por pensar de esa forma respecto a aquella mujer. Aunque el tercer pensamiento le recordó que no había nada de malo en pensar lo bella que era la rubia. Después de todo, algo como eso jamás abandonaría su cabeza.

 _«Lo que pasa en nuestra mente, queda en nuestra mente»_ afirmó una voz en su cabeza.

–Rachel, despierta. Ya llegamos –anunció Jesse zarandeándola.

Se bajó del automóvil bostezando y siguió los pasos de Kurt y Kitty que iban delante de ella. El primero cargando el bolso con las cosas de Joey, y la última con el niño en brazos. Apenas puso un pie dentro de su departamento, y sintió el familiar olor a hogar, dejó escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se tiraba en el sofá más cercano. Cerró los ojos un instante antes de sentir un peso extra a su lado.

 _«Jesse»_ pensó en cuanto sintió el perfume del chico invadir su burbuja personal.

–¿Cansada? –preguntó su amigo.

 _«No, estoy tirada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y la sensación de que me pasó un tren por encima simplemente porque es mi pasatiempo favorito»_ respondió mentalmente con ironía. Aunque su respuesta verbal fue otra:

–Un poco.

–Gracias por llamarme en cuanto pasó lo de Joey –murmuró Jesse después de un extenso e incómodo silencio. –Eso significa que…

–Significa que, aunque pienso que eres un idiota narcisista y ególatra cuando te pones egoísta, sigo considerándote mi mejor amigo por el simple hecho de que te amo con todo mi corazón –interrumpió susurrando tras haber mirado a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie más podía escucharlos. –Escucha, Jesse. Quieres hacer tu película con Brody a la cabeza, hazlo. Pero no esperes que yo me ponga de pie y te aplauda por tu «brillante» idea de elegir a mi ex novio como protagonista porque eso no pasara, ¿Está claro? Te amo como el hermano que no tengo pero mi dignidad y orgullo va por encima de todo. Incluso del afecto que siento por ti.

Y sin más se levantó del sofá dejando a su amigo completamente confundido nuevamente. Quizás quien estaba siendo egoísta era ella misma pero no podía evitar sentir esa aversión respecto a la posibilidad de que Brody Weston arribara nuevamente en su vida. Ya había pasado esa etapa, había sufrido lo que tenía que sufrir, llorado lo que tenía que haber llorado. Lo había superado definitivamente, de eso no había dudas, simplemente no lo quería en su vida de nuevo y ya. No había nada detrás de eso.

–Deberías pedir el día libre, Rachel –sugirió Kurt al verla arreglándose.

–Exacto, ¿No crees que estás trabajando demasiado? –preguntó Jesse acercándose a ellos dejando en evidencia, una vez más, su rol de padre preocupado. –Mucho trabajo puede hacerte mal. No logro entender tu afán de querer trabajar demasiado.

Y jamás lo entendería. Jesse –ni siquiera Kurt o Kitty– sabía la razón de porqué trabajaba en el _Spotlight Diner_ tanto de día como de noche, también en la pista de patinaje de Holly y April, o porque ayudaba a Brittany con sus clases de fitness o la acompañaba a algún seminario de baile fuera de la ciudad. Ellos no lo sabían ni lo entenderían. Estaba segura que si se los decía, le dirían que no hacía falta que trabajara tanto.

Por supuesto que hacía falta.

Porque el departamento no se pagaba solo; Kitty trabajaba, sí, pero no a veces no llegaba a fin de mes con su sueldo como para comprar los pañales de Joey, y el niño seguiría creciendo. Lo que significaba que dentro de poco también comenzaría a alimentarse muchísimo más; Kurt siempre estaba encabezando algún tipo de decoración en la casa y eso significaba un gasto importante. Y por último, quería ayudar a Jesse a cumplir su sueño de ser director de cine independiente, por mucho que el chico se empecinara en poner a su ex novio como protagonista.

Sabía que trabajar en varios lugares durante toda la semana no iba a convertirla en millonaria, no era estúpida para creer en eso, pero por lo menos podía hacer su vida –y la de sus amigos– un poco más cómoda y llevadera. Esas eran las razones por las cuales «trabajaba demasiado», como decía Jesse.

¿Había días en los cuales llegaba a casa completamente agotada con ganas de que las horas de descanso que tenía se convirtieran en días? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Pero era en momentos como esos –viendo a sus amigos sentados a la mesa compartiendo el desayuno después de una noche en vela cargada de preocupación–, en los cuales sacaba fuerzas de donde no tenía para seguir adelante.

Se acercó a los tres chicos que la rodeaban–incluido Jesse– y le regaló un beso en la cabeza a cada uno antes de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de Joey. El niño dormía plácidamente, como si no hubiese pasado la noche en un hospital completamente medicado y sin los brazos, y el calor, de su madre cerca. Sonrió perezosamente frente a ese detalle y sintió un poco de envidia porque él podía dormir y ella no. Como todavía le daba un poco de miedo alzarlo en brazos porque era muy pequeño, estuvo unos largos segundos viendo el ángulo correcto desde donde poder levantarlo. Cuando por fin lo logró, sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. A él también le regaló un beso en la cabeza acompañado de un susurró:

–No vuelvas a asustar a la tía así, ¿Ok? Realmente la pasé muy mal, Joey –no recibió respuesta por parte del bebé, pero eso no le importó para nada por lo que continuó: –Ahora duerme, pequeño. Volveré después del almuerzo y pasaremos la tarde juntos, ¿Te gusta la idea? Espero que sí porque no pienso cambiarla. Además tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Podría fácilmente pasar por una loca desquiciada hablando de esa forma con Joey como si el pequeño realmente pudiera comprenderla, pero eso no le importaba para nada. Desde que Joey nació le había hablado de las cosas que pasaban en su día a día y, extrañamente, al niño parecía no molestarle tal cosa. Si le molestara lloraría, ¿Cierto? O se lo haría saber de cualquier forma.

–Volveré cuando menos lo esperes, Joey. Mientras tanto descansa. Estarás mucho mejor al despertar, ya verás.

Dejó al niño de nuevo en su cuna acompañado de un _«Te quiero, J»_ y abandonó la habitación respirando profundo, sacando fuerzas y energía de donde no tenía para afrontar el largo día que tenía por delante.

–Mañana será un mejor día, Rachel –se dijo a si misma entre susurros una vez que abandonó su departamento. –Ya lo veras.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Jueves 10 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	10. X

_Hola!_

 _Quería aclarar que la historia, y la perspectiva de Rachel, ya está escrita asi y no voy a cambiarla. No por capricho, sino porque la siento necesaria para la historia. Una vez que ambas perspectivas estén en paralelo, seguirán el ritmo entrelazándose sin volver al principio._

 _Una vez más me disculpo si el capitulo es largo._

 _Espero que disfruten leyéndolo, asi como disfruto escribiéndolo :)_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Día 04. 11:13 am.**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho tronar los dedos de sus ambas manos simplemente por hacer algo. Llevaba casi una hora en ese tétrico edificio al cual Kitty la arrastró después de haber pasado por ella a la pista de patinaje de Holly y April. Apenas puso un pie fuera del taxi y leyó «Financiera Fabray» un escalofrío le recorrió entera, de pies a cabeza. No por nada en particular, lo hizo porque al leer la palabra «Financiera» rápida e inevitablemente lo asoció a personas con trajes sastre detrás de un escritorio maltratando a su secretaria, evidenciando una vez más lo «superiores» que eran.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, chequeó la hora en su reloj pulsera y volvió a tronarse los dedos, más que nada por inercia. 11:27 de la mañana. A esa hora ya comenzaba a sentirse algo claustrofóbica, y también algo perturbada. Sobre todo si la chica asiática que se encontraba al final del pasillo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ¿Sus ojos entrecerrados eran por algo en particular o simplemente era parte de la fisonomía de la joven? Una pregunta a la cual no le dio importancia porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en convencer a su cuerpo de no salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Le hubiese gustado no estar allí –rodeada de mujeres con portafolios en sus manos. Seguramente esperando conseguir el mismo puesto de trabajo que Kitty, o quizás simplemente esperando hablar con los empresarios–, pero no pudo negarse a apoyar a su amiga cuando le dijo, en la cena de la noche anterior, que desde la agencia de empleos a la que pertenecía le habían comunicado que una X persona estaba solicitando empleadas con los estudios que tenía Kitty.

La rubia tenía conocimientos en idiomas; había aprobado el examen psicológico; era puntual en cada una de sus citas; sabía primeros auxilios. De hecho, había salido con un tipo de la Cruz Roja o algo así, no estaba segura. De lo que si estaba segura Rachel era de que si ella hubiese vivido en un pueblo en el cual lo único sorprendente, o fuera de lo común, que pasaba era una perra pariendo ocho cachorritos –¡Ocho cachorritos! Algo casi normal–, ella también habría aprendido hablar hasta el idioma más inaudito del planeta o hubiese hecho el examen psicológico aprobándolo una y otra vez con un sobresaliente.

–Repíteme a qué hora es la entrevista –le pidió a Kitty en un susurro.

–A las doce del mediodía, Rachel –respondió su amiga con un deje de impaciencia en la voz. Quizás porque desde que llegaron al edificio no dejó de realizar la misma pregunta cada diez minutos. –Además, no soy la única que está para el puesto. La morena de ojos azules que está allí también viene por lo mismo que yo –afirmó señalando a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con aspecto pálido. –La Raven-Simoné del subdesarrollo a su lado es la segunda en entrar –Rachel siguió con la mirada hacia donde Kitty le indicó encontrandose con una joven de color y rizos en el pelo. Eligió no mirarla demasiado cuando se dio cuenta la cara de _«Te matare con mis propias manos si me miras»_ que tenía la chica. En su lugar prefirió prestarle atención a Kitty. –Y aquella castaña con cara de estar perdida en la playa esperando que el bañero la coloque sobre sus hombros y el resto empiece a aplaudir, o quizás de ser una drogada en el Tomorrowland, es la número tres. Después de ella, vengo yo.

–O sea que estaremos aquí una eternidad –se quejó por lo bajo poniéndose de pie. Tomó su bolso y agregó: –Llamaré a Kurt para saber cómo está Joey.

–Dile a Hummel que le dé un beso a mi hijo de mi parte –pidió Kitty con una sonrisa tonta.

–Sí, claro. Y Joey le dirá que te diga lo mismo –ironizó rodando los ojos.

–Lo dice la chica que le habla como si fuera que puede entender lo que se le cuenta. ¡Tiene dos meses, Berry! –replicó Kitty con malicia. –Al paso que vamos, mi hijo aprenderá a decir _«Rubia idiota y arrogante»_ antes que _«Mamá»_.

–Cierra la boca –ordenó alejándose de su amiga que sonrió satisfecha.

Maldecía la hora en la cual Kitty la había descubierto hablar con Joey acerca de la ejecutiva rubia y frígida con la que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en el TAO. Los ojos avellanas todavía seguían apareciendo debajo de sus parpados cada vez que los cerraba. Por suerte, la imagen era cada vez menos nítida, así que confiaba que con el pasar de los días se olvidaría de esos dos luceros verdes. Por otro lado, tampoco es que le hablara al niño todo el tiempo acerca de aquella gélida mujer, simplemente se lo había comentado porque había sido algo que formó parte del insoportable lunes de esa semana.

Kitty, como siempre, había encontrado algo con que molestarla por muy pequeño e insignificante que fuera ese «Algo». Internamente –y si se lo preguntaban en voz alta, lo negaría rotundamente– rogaba porque su amiga no compartiera esa broma con Kurt, «la madre», porque de ser así estaba completamente segura que su mejor amigo querría saber hasta el último detalle acerca de esa ejecutiva a la cual solamente vio una sola vez en su vida.

 _«Una sola vez ya es demasiado»_ pensó.

Aunque una parte de ella –la más recóndita– se preguntaba si volvería encontrarse con aquella rubia alguna vez a pesar de haber deseado no cruzársela nunca más.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y esperó a que su amigo respondiera del otro lado de la línea. Tres tonos después la voz de Kurt la saludaba, aunque parecía algo agitado. Se lo imagino corriendo de un lado al otro del departamento, ya sea haciendo gimnasia o estando completamente histérico porque Joey seguramente no le estaría haciendo nada fácil la tarea de cuidarlo.

 _«¡Tiene dos meses, Berry!»_ resonó en su cabeza con la voz de Kitty. Cosa que la hizo sonreír.

–Dime que Kitty tiene el trabajo –fue el saludo de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono. Seguramente el chico había corrido hasta el aparato. Eso explicaría su agitación. –¡Rachel! ¡Responde!

Si ella era intensa, definitivamente su amigo era mucho peor, sobre todo si estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera ver la película favorita de Kurt, después de la cena, logró calmar la ansiedad del chico. Ella también nerviosa y expectante, deseaba con todo su corazón que Kitty pudiera conseguir el empleo, pero apelaba a sus dotes interpretativas y disimulaba tales sentimientos. Más que nada para no poner a su amiga más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

–Kurt, tranquilízate –ordenó en tono autoritario. –Todavía estamos esperando. Hay tres chicas antes que Kitty que también quieren conseguir el empleo. Mejor cuéntame cómo está Joey.

–Rachel, me llamaste cuatro veces en menos de dos horas y media solo para preguntarme como está Dom –resopló Kurt y ella se abstuvo de decirle un _«Llámalo Joey, no Dom»._ –El niño está bien, ahora está durmiendo y casi no ha llorado. ¿Ves? Puedo cuidar de un bebé de dos meses –afirmó el joven ganándose unos ojos en blanco por parte de su amiga. –Así que ahora deja de ser tan intensa con el tema de Dom y volvamos al tema de Kitty.

« _Mira quién habla de intenso_ » señaló en su cabeza.

Si ella era intensa, tanto como Kurt se encargaba de remarcar todo el tiempo, entonces el chico le ganaba con creces. Además de curioso, su amigo era bastante «apasionado» en las cosas que le interesaban o que servían para saciar su curiosidad o a su lado analítico, a tal punto de no saber cuál era su límite. Ella en cambio, sabía cuándo debía parar: cuando su curiosidad era completamente saciada. Aunque, siendo sincera, ese momento jamás llegaba y siempre quería saber más cosas. Suponía que a todas las personas curiosas, como ella y Kurt, les pasaba lo mismo.

Además, había llamado por teléfono para asegurarse que Joey estaba bien después de haber pasado el día anterior en el hospital. Solamente estaba preocupada por la salud del que consideraba su sobrino. Nada más. Eso no la convertía en alguien intenso, ¿O sí? Seguramente si Kurt estuviera en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo.

Estuvo poco más de diez minutos hablando con su amigo sobre el estado de Kitty, si estaba nerviosa o no, o por el contrario estaba tranquila y serena. En los últimos minutos de charla volvieron al tema de la intensidad y terminaron debatiendo entre ellos quien era el más intenso de los dos, hasta que Joey comenzó a llorar y decidieron dejarían esa batalla para más tarde. Al final, en lugar de hacer tal cosa, prefirieron darle el título al niño que lloró un poco más fuerte reclamando atención.

–Joey está bien –le comentó a Kitty cuando se sentó a su lado nuevamente. La rubia sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga. –¿Comenzó la entrevista?

–Todavía no –respondió Kitty en voz baja.

–Perfecto, mataré el tiempo jugando al Candy Crush –sentenció con el móvil en la mano buscando la juego. –A ver si puedo pasar de una maldita vez el puto nivel. No puede ser que me haya quedado estancada en el doscientos siete y Holly ya esté por el cuatrocientos dos.

–El que nace perdedor, muere perdedor –se burló Kitty ganándose una mirada asesina. –Tú y Holly son como dos niñas cuando están juntas. Dos niñas competitivas.

–Y espera que falta April en el grupo –señaló riéndose al ver los ojos en blanco por parte de su amiga.

Sabía que a Kitty no le caía mal ni Holly ni April pero si podía evitar compartir espacio con ambas mujeres, lo hacía. Más que nada porque las tres compartían un mismo rasgo de personalidad: decir las cosas sin filtro. Lo que significaba que, en una charla «normal» entre las tres, April posiblemente le preguntaría sin tapujos a Kitty porqué tuvo sexo sin protección, Holly aportaría su conocimiento respecto al sexo y seguramente hablaría de métodos anticonceptivos poco ortodoxos. Por último, Kitty terminaría respondiéndole que no necesitaba consejos de dos ancianas ninfómanas y fiesteras, lo que desencadenaría en otra charla carente de filtro entre las tres.

Se concentró en prestarle atención al juego su móvil y apretó los dientes con fuerzas en cada uno de sus intentos fallidos por pasar el nivel que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba regalando. Escuchó la risa de Kitty a su lado y eso la hizo ofuscarse más, tanto que incluso se vio tentada de tirar el móvil al suelo y pisotearlo. Un codazo en las costillas por parte de su amiga la hizo desistir de tal idea.

–¡Auch! –se quejó llamando la atención de las otras tres jóvenes que la miraron sin decir nada. Les dedicó una mirada de _«Vuelve a tus asuntos»_ a cada una antes de volver su atención a Kitty. –¿Qué te pasa, loca? ¿Por qué me golpeas? Eres consciente de que puede quedarme un moretón en las costillas por culpa de ese codazo que acabas de darme. ¿Qué digo moretón? Puede quedarme un hematoma imborrable, pudiste haberme roto una costilla…

–Te la romperé con ganas si sigues exagerando de esa manera –interrumpió Kitty en voz baja para no llamar más la atención. –Dime que por lo menos viste a la niña que acaba de pasar.

–¿Cuál niña? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados hasta que su vista se detuvo al final de pasillo. Más precisamente donde se encontraba la secretaria asiática. –¿Esa que está con la china?

–¿No es japonesa? –murmuró Kitty mirando hacia el mismo lado que ella.

–No lo sé. Podría ser coreana, ¿O no? –respondió. –O a lo mejor es taiwanesa.

–Cerremos en «Asiática» y listo –sentenció la rubia perdiendo un poco la paciencia. –Sí, de esa niña hablo. ¿Crees que será la hija de la mujer que nos entrevistará?

–No lo sé. Pero si es hija de alguno de los trajeados de acá, seguramente será una malcriada. ¿Segura que podrás con ella?

–Si puedo contigo desde hace años, ella será pan comido –afirmó Kitty volviendo su mirada hacia ella. –Y agradecería que dejaras tu prejuicio junto con tus desechos cuando vayas al baño.

–No soy prejuiciosa –se quejó fulminando con la mirada a su amiga.

Odiaba cuando Kitty la tildaba de prejuiciosa. Ella no era así. No iba por el mundo juzgando a las personas, a lo sumo llegaba a criticarlas pero jamás de los jamases las juzgaba. ¡Ella no era como los padres de Brody! Volvió a mirar a su amiga y la descubrió con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. La misma que había tenido a principio de semana cuando la llamó del mismo modo tras haberle contado su encuentro con rubia la estirada y frígida que le recordó a los padres de su ex novio.

Ver el rostro de los arrogantes y engreídos padres de Brody en cada uno de los empresarios con los que se cruzaba no era prejuicio, ¿O sí? Posiblemente fuera esquizofrenia pero no prejuicio. Por las dudas analizaría la posibilidad de ir a un psicólogo, solo para salir de dudas.

–La señorita Fabray ira recibiéndolas de una –habló la secretaria asiática llamando la atención de todas. –Señorita Rose, usted es la primera.

La castaña de ojos azules se puso de pie y se alisó la falda antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba la secretaria esperándola con una sonrisa que parecía ensayada en vez de sincera. La misma joven salió quince minutos después con una expresión en su rostro que le indicó a Rachel que quizás no la habían elegido para el puesto. Internamente –y no es porque fuera una mala persona o algo parecido–, se alegró frente a esa posibilidad. Básicamente porque, si su suposición era la correcta, entonces su amiga tenía más posibilidades de conseguir el trabajo.

Aunque fuera una ínfima posibilidad.

Para cuando pasó la segunda joven a la oficina –la chica de color con rizos y cara de asesina–, su pierna derecha había comenzado con un movimiento de arriba abajo que, por momentos, encontraba cierto ritmo y por momentos lo perdía. Cuando fue el turno de la drogada en el Tomorrowland –como Kitty había bautizado a la tercera chica–, quienes sufrieron las consecuencias de los nervios fueron sus uñas.

¿Por qué razón Kitty no estaba nerviosa? ¡Maldición! Su mejor amiga sí que tenía autocontrol sobre sí misma, ¿Por qué ella no podía tenerlo también? Su manicura iba a matarla si seguía comiéndose las uñas de esa manera tan atroz. Y cuando hablaba de su manicura, se refería a Kurt.

Kurt iba a matarla.

–Su turno, señorita Wilde –indicó la secretaria asiática con una sonrisa.

–Ok… respira tranquila, Kitty –ordenó poniéndose de pie, al igual que su amiga, para acomodarle el cuello de la campera de cuero a la rubia que puso los ojos en blanco. –Todo irá bien. Ya verás cómo te eligen a ti para el puesto, así que… tranquilízate.

–Estoy tranquila –afirmó Kitty con sinceridad separándose disimuladamente del abrazo sofocante que Rachel le obsequió. –Eres tú quien está histérica por nada. Siéntate ahí y espérame… y por favor, relájate.

–Suerte –susurró abrazando nuevamente a su amiga antes de que se perdiera de su vista.

Obviamente no le hizo caso a Kitty. No se relajó ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera jugar al Candy Crush en su móvil y pasar de nivel – _«Nota metal: estar preocupada por otras cosas ayuda a pasar el puto nivel que te quema la cabeza desde hace semanas»_ – la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Caminó de un lado al otro a lo largo de aquel pasillo, se sentó y se paró varias veces de su asiento, e incluyo creyó registrar en su mente un intento de conversación con la secretaria –china, japonesa, coreana o taiwanesa– asiática.

Lo único positivo que sacaba de todo ese nerviosismo desmedido y dramático era que, al estar pendiente de eso, se había olvidado –casi por completo– el lugar en donde estaba y rodeada de quiénes estaba. No había pensado en la claustrofobia y en la casi alergia que sentía cada vez que un empresario avinagrado estaba cerca de ella. Aunque una parte interna gritó «Por fin. Ya nos vamos» cuando vio a Kitty salir de la oficina con una cara indescifrable.

–¿Q-Qué pasó? –preguntó acercándose a su amiga que no respondió. –¿Te dieron el trabajo? ¿Podemos ir a casa a festejar? ¿O a lamentarnos y llorar? Hay una botella de whisky reservada para este momento pero no invitemos a Holly o April porque... Ok, me callo la boca –terminó diciendo al darse cuenta de la cara de su amiga. –¡Kitty! ¿Qué te dijeron?

–¿Qué te dicen siempre que vas a una entrevista de trabajo, Rachel? –murmuró la rubia tratando de ocultar la molestia que sentía.

–¿ _«Nada de sexo sobre la fotocopiadora»_? –fue su respuesta ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga. –Ok, lo siento. No debería hablar más con Holly sobre empleos. Mejor dime qué fue lo que te dijeron.

– _«Muchas gracias. Te estaremos llamando»_ –respondió Kitty exasperada. –Es la misma mierda que siempre te dicen cuando no van a darte el trabajo, así que vámonos. Fue estúpido venir.

–No. Estúpida es la persona que no te dio el puesto –escupió con rabia antes de mirar hacia todos lados. –Dime quién te entrevistó.

–Rachel…

 _«No, Rachel nada»_ pensó furiosa.

Otra razón más para detestar a los empresarios. ¡Claro! Ellos tenían los suficientes billetes como para limpiarse el culo que no les importaba si alguien más los necesitaba. ¡Kitty necesitaba ese empleo! ¡Por ella misma, por Joey, por sus estudios! Maldita sea la persona arrogante y sin corazón que entrevistó a su amiga, y al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de lástima porque no sabía con quien se había metido al rechazar a Kitty para el empleo.

Jesse siempre decía: _«Métete con alguien igual o superior a tu tamaño porque con alguien inferior nunca se sabe que esperar. No hay que olvidarse que lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño… como el veneno»_.

Y su amigo tenía toda la razón.

Jamás hagas enojar a alguien inferior al metro sesenta.

No esperó a que su amiga le respondiera lo que le preguntó cuando vio que una rubia se encontraba de espaldas a ella frente a la puerta de la cual había salido Kitty. ¡Ahí estaba esa perra sin corazón! Esquivó el agarre que su amiga intentó en su brazo y caminó hecha una furia hacia aquella imbécil arrogante que no tenía en consideración las necesidades de las personas.

–¡Con usted quería hablar! –gritó importándole muy poco llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era controlar su mano para no darle una buena y merecida bofetada a la rubia que se giró ante su grito. _«¡Mierda!»_ grito en su mente. Jamás lo admitiría, pero su cuerpo se paralizó momentáneamente cuando reconoció quien estaba frente a ella. ¡La rubia frígida del TAO! –¡Oh, por dios! ¡Tenía que ser usted! ¿Quién más sino?

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se encontrara nuevamente con aquella idiota? El destino era maldito con ella, ¡Se empecinaba en arruinarle la vida! Primero con los padres de Brody tantos meses atrás, y ahora al cruzarla de nuevo con aquella rubia cuyos ojos la atormentaba cuando se disponía a dormir. Había no sabía cuántas empresas en todo Nueva York y ellas tenían que ir justo al de aquella mujer gélida y avinagrada.

¡Maldito y miserable destino!

Comenzó a sentir la molestia y mal humor en su interior y supo que, por segunda vez en la semana, tendría un día para el olvido. Una parte mental de ella se desconectó y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido en las cuales podía diferenciar _«arrogante»_ , _«frígida»_ y _«maldito destino arruina vidas»_ enfrente de la ejecutiva que respiró profundo, quizás para tranquilizarse o vaya uno a saber para qué. No le importaba. La otra parte mental –la que seguía consciente de todo– sonrió orgullosa cuando descubrió que en la frente de la empresaria comenzaba a marcarse la forma de una vena. Eso significaba que, posiblemente, la estaba sacando de quicio.

 _«¿No contratas a mi amiga? ¡Perfecto, no lo hagas! Pero que te hago reventar de rabia, eso es seguro. Como que me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry»_ sentenció en su cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa que estuvo segura que se plasmó en su rostro.

–Veo que es maleducada por naturaleza, sin importar el lugar –escuchó y eso la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La rubia frente a ella estiró su cuello hacia arriba como si quisiera remarcar el lugar que ocupaban cada una. _«¡Tengo bien en claro que para ustedes, los imbéciles estúpidos y arrogantes, soy la escoria!»_ gritó en su cabeza apretando los puños. –No sé qué es lo que hace aquí, señorita, pero si no se va ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad.

 _«¡Ja!»_ pensó con burla.

¿De verdad iba a amenazarla con eso? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado esa misma frase. Si había algo que no faltaba en su vida teniendo a Holly, April y Kitty formando parte de ella, eran amenazas de ese tipo. La última vez que había escuchado algo así había sido cuando Kitty aún no tenía a Joey. Su amiga había discutido con la empleada de una tienda de ropa porque la mujer, cuando ya estaban por abandonar el lugar, había murmurado _«Después dicen que no son huecas»_ en referencia al color de pelo de su amiga y la creencia popular del mismo. Recordar ese momento la llevó a recordar también la cara de la empleada malhumorada que maltrató a Kitty y eso la alteró muchísimo más.

–Uy, sí. _«Llamare a seguridad»_ –escupió en una perfecta mezcla de rabia y burla ignorando la mirada confusa de la mujer frente a ella. En realidad, ignoraría a esa rubia al completo si no fuera porque debía reclamar por los derechos de Kitty. –Llame a seguridad, a la CIA, al FBI, a la DEA, a Atención al Cliente... Llame a quien quiera porque le bajaré sus perfectos dientes blancos y quiero que todo el mundo lo vea con sus propios ojos. ¿Por qué no le dio el empleo a mi amiga? ¡Ella está perfectamente capacitada para el puesto! ¡Y necesita el trabajo!

¿Acaso no lo veía? ¿No veía, lo excelente que era Kitty para el puesto? Y no lo decía porque fuera su mejor amiga, lo decía porque conocía de memoria el curriculum de la rubia. Hablaba varios idiomas, tocaba el piano, cantaba, era cariñosa –cuando quería– con los niños. E incluso había vuelto a estudiar Artes Audiovisuales por las noches. Su amiga realmente quería salir adelante, tanto por ella como por su hijo, y ahora venía una rubia hermosa pero frígida a romper ese sueño. Pero eso no se quedaba así, iba a cantarle unas cuantas verdades a esa idiota:

–Usted no solo es una estirada frígida que le gusta chocar con las personas y ni siquiera pedirles disculpas, sino que además le gusta jugar con la ilusión de los demás. Mi amiga necesitaba esta oportunidad de trabajo y usted no dudo ni siquiera un poco a la hora de decirle el estúpido _«Te llamaremos»_. ¡Claro! Lo dijo con tanta liviandad porque usted jamás tuvo que escuchar esas palabras ni saber lo desalentadoras que son.

Vio a la empresaria apretar los puños –y pronunciar más la vena en su frente– pero no tuvo tiempo de regodearse en eso porque Kitty se acercó a ella y le susurró un autoritario _«Ya es suficiente, Rachel. Vámonos a casa»._ No quería irse a casa, quería quedarse allí y seguir poniendo en su lugar a la mujer que tenía delante de ella, sacarla de quicio, hacer que se le reventara la vena que a esas alturas le palpitaba en la frente peligrosamente. ¡Estaba defendiendo sus derechos! ¿Por qué quería irse Kitty entonces?

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó una niña parándose delante de ella.

Era la misma que estaba hablando con la secretaria asiática antes de que empezara la entrevista laboral. La posible hija malcriada de algunos de los trajeados de allí. Aunque una parte de ella rogaba porque no fuera hija de la rubia que tenía enfrente.

–Berry. Rachel Berry –respondió completamente confusa. Sobre todo cuando la niña sonrió. –¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo qué _«porqué»_? Es claro, para poder denunciarla.

Tenía que volver a hablar. ¿Por qué no la había golpeado aun a ver si cerraba su arrogante boca? Ah, sí. No lo había hecho porque estaba hablando con la niña frente a ella. Era una conversación bilateral, no trilateral. ¿Por qué demonios interfería entonces esa rubia estirada? ¿Acaso no tenía cabezas de trabajadores que pisotear?

–No se meta –soltó mirándola a los ojos, aunque no demasiado tiempo porque estaba segura que eso le pasaría factura más tarde. –Estoy hablando con la dueña del circo, no con el monito come plátanos –le sorprendió escuchar la risa de la pequeña frente a ella, y fue en ese entonces que se detuvo a mirar atentamente a la niña. Rubia, ojos azules y no mayor de quince años. Volvió a rogar internamente porque la niña no fuera la hija de aquella ejecutiva frígida. Aunque pudo notar cierta tensión entre las dos, y eso la llevó a pensar en aliarse con la niña. –¿Te gustó el chiste, pequeña?

–Quiero que seas mi niñera –fue la respuesta de la casi adolescente que obviamente ignoró su pregunta anterior. Sería absurdo negar que aquella propuesta no la tomó por sorpresa porque si lo hizo. Aunque no parecía ser la única sorprendida por eso. La rubia frente a ella tenía una expresión desencajada en su rostro. –Por tu amiga no te preocupes. Papá necesita una secretaria así que eso ya está cubierto, ¿Verdad, papi? –¿De dónde salió ese tipo con traje y corte mohawk? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le había dado el título de… Bueno, de empresario con ese aspecto? No había reparado en él anteriormente –ni en él, ni en nadie a su alrededor– pero verlo con ese corte de pelo le indicó que quizás era ajeno a la regla de todos los trajeados engreídos con los que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse. Sobre todo cuando lo vio ignorar a la rubia que lo fulminó con la mirada y asentir a la pregunta de la pequeña. –¿Ves? Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Mami, ¿Qué piensas?

 _«Mami»_ se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza después de haberlo escuchado saliendo de la boca de la niña.

Definitivamente el mundo, el destino, el karma, o lo que sea que dictaminaba esas cosas, estaba en su contra. _«¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera hija de la asiática?»_ ironizó una voz en su cabeza y sintió ganas de golpearse a sí misma. Esta vez rogó internamente porque la rubia fuera sensata –y no tan idiota–, y dijera que estaba en contra de lo que la pequeña había propuesto. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que fuera la niñera de una niña malcriada? ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidar de un niño! ¡Si hasta tenía miedo de levantar a Joey en brazos! Definitivamente si la elegían, el mundo estaba loco.

Completamente loco.

–No olvides el trato –soltó la pequeña mirando a su madre y escuchar eso no le gustó para nada. Sintió que, otra vez, el universo iba a hacer algo contrario a lo que ella deseaba. –No puedes romper tu palabra ahora, porque entonces todo lo que me enseñaste del honor en una promesa se convertirá en una cortina de humo.

 _«Que manipuladora»_ pensó con el entrecejo fruncido mirando hacia la adolescente frente a ella que sonreía con la perfecta mezcla de picardía e inocencia. _«Es una maldita embustera»._

Vio a rubia –rogando internamente porque se apiade de ella y rechazara la propuesta– pero por la manera en la cual se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y resopló por lo bajo, supo que no iba a ayudarla. Ni siquiera ese acto de bien iba a realizar. ¡No quería ser niñera de nadie! ¡Y mucho menos de la hija de la frígida arrogante con la que chocó en el TAO!

–Tina, prepara los contratos para las nuevas empleadas –fue lo que escuchó por parte de la rubia. Por el tono frio y despectivo que utilizó, supo que aquello no le gustaba nada. Entonces, si no le gustaba, ¿Por qué demonios la aceptaba como niñera? Estaba segura que no le costaba para nada decir no. Si no le había costado para nada soltarle a Kitty un _«Te estaremos llamando»_ , decirle que no la quería como la niñera de su hija sería pan comido. La vio a acercarse a ella y sintió la tentación de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando invadió demasiado su burbuja personal. Todavía seguía algo en shock como para pensar con claridad. Mucho menos si le susurraba cosas con voz amenazadora. –Será la nueva niñera de mi hija, así que por su bien espero que haga un trabajo excelente e impecable. Ven, Beth. Vamos a almorzar.

Estaba demasiado paralizada tratando de entender porqué maldita razón la gélida y elegante rubia con quien tuvo la desgracia de chocar en un maldito restaurante había accedido a que fuera la niñera de su hija. Estaba bastante claro que tendría que buscarse a alguien más porque ni loca iba a aceptar ese trabajo. Era Kitty quien lo necesitaba, no ella. Ya trabaja en dos lugares, ¿Para qué iba a querer más? Era ambiciosa, sí, pero en su dosis justa. No iba a aceptar un trabajo que no necesitaba.

Y definitivamente este no lo necesitaba.

–Ra-Rachel –llamó su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella con papeles en su mano y una expresión completamente desencajada en su rostro. –Debes ver esto.

Vio lo que le indicaba la rubia y abrió los ojos como platos al leer, tanto en cifras como en letras, lo que supuestamente iban a pagarles a cada una por sus respectivos empleos en el lugar, en caso de que aceptaran tal cosa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pagaba esa tremenda cantidad de dinero por cuidar a una niña o acercar un café a la oficina?

Debía confesar que ni siquiera teniendo dos trabajos lograba obtener la cifra que le ofrecía la ejecutiva gélida. Y fue por eso mismo que se vio tentada de aceptar la oferta, aun sabiendo que era un completo error. Intercambió una mirada con su amiga y vio que no era la única tentada de aceptar la propuesta. Kitty la miraba buscando su aprobación para aceptar su contrato que manejaba casi las mismas cifras que el de ella.

–Ay, ya, Kitty. Esto es lo que yo gano por mes.

–Sí, con los dos, y hasta los tres, trabajos que tienes –replicó su amiga con obviedad. –Rachel, es una buena oportunidad, créeme. Un mes en este lugar equivaldría a tres en otros. Piénsalo…

No quería pensarlo, no había nada que pensar porque no aceptaría ese empleo bajo ningún concepto. Ni aunque le ofrecieran su peso en oro como paga de sus servicios. ¡Claro que no! Aunque le bastó ver los ojos verdes de su amiga para recordar porqué hacían todo eso.

Kitty lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba el empleo, ya sea siendo niñera –que fue la razón por la que fueron allí– o siendo secretaria. Y sabía que no lo haría sin ella, por algo buscaba su aprobación. Su amiga no iba a embarcarse en una locura como esa si ella no estaba a su lado aportándole sensatez.

–¿Puedo pensarlo al menos? Necesito consultarlo con alguien –murmuró casi rendida pero sin dar su brazo a torcer.

–¿Saben qué? No es necesario que los firmen ahora –intervino la secretaria mirándolas a ambas con una sonrisa. –Entiendo perfectamente la situación, aunque no lo parezca, así que pueden llevarse los contratos, consultarlos con calma y me lo traen el lunes a primera hora sin falta. Si les parece bien.

Había ignorado por completo la presencia de la secretaria asiática a su alrededor. Le asustó un poco la sonrisa robótica casi espeluznante que tenía en sus labios mientras esperaba que ambas se decidieran si tomaban en el empleo o no. ¿Acaso siempre era así o era uno de esos robot con forma humana importados desde China? Si fuera así, el origen de la secretaria ya no era un secreto para nadie.

–Rachel,… –llamó nuevamente Kitty aun con los papeles en la mano. Cosa que le hizo recordar su negativa para aceptar el empleo. –Es…

–Dije que lo pensare –interrumpió con los dientes apretados dirigiéndose hacia la salida. –Pero mi respuesta ya la sabes.

* * *

 **Día 04. 14:02 pm.**

–¡Llegamos, familia! –gritó una vez que entró a su departamento seguida de Kitty.

Obviamente Kurt fue el primero en salir a recibirlas con Joey en brazos, Jesse salió unos segundos después con un pedazo de tarta de manzana en la mano. No le sorprendió para nada encontrarlo allí. De hecho, lo esperaba. Kurt era igual o peor que ella cuando de cuidar de Joey se trataba. No lo decía, pero sabía que él también tomaba recaudos a la hora de tomarlo en brazos.

–¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó Kurt tan ansioso y curioso como siempre. –¿Te dieron el empleo, Kitty?

–Más que eso –respondió la rubia tomando a su hijo en brazos a quien le llenó el rostro de besos. –Y no solo yo conseguí trabajo.

Ignoró la mirada que Kitty le lanzó dándole la espalda. Se quitó las zapatillas y, a pesar de estar aún molesta con Jesse, se sentó al lado de su amigo robándole pequeñas porciones de la tarta de manzana. Vio el rostro de Kurt expresando varias emociones tan gradualmente que no se daba cuenta de ello si no lo miraba atentamente. Sabía que después de que Kitty terminara de contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que pasó desde que estuvieron en aquella maldita financiera hasta que se fueron de allí, su amigo la sometería a un interrogatorio.

Un exhaustivo y meticuloso interrogatorio marca Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

–Espera, espera… ¡Espera! –ordenó su amigo con los ojos como platos después de que Kitty le mostrara el contrato laboral. –¿«Financiera Fabray»? ¿Es...? ¿Es en serio? ¿Fueron a una entrevista de trabajo en una de las financieras más prestigiosas y reconocidas de la ciudad, y no me lo dijeron?

–Si lo hicimos –replicó tratando de recordar si eso era cierto o no. Kurt frente a ella negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, da igual si te lo dijimos o no. Solo es una estúpida financiera repleta de arrogantes empresarios que se creen el ombligo del mundo. Incluso, si escuchaste el relato de Kitty habrás notado que tuve una discusión con una frígida…

–Si discutiste con quien creo que es, créeme que tuviste de suerte de salir ilesa de allí –interrumpió su amigo caminando hacia el ordenador donde comenzó a buscar algo en Google. –Kitty, ven. Dime, ¿Es ella con quien Rachel discutió?

Vio a su amiga acercándose y mirar en la pantalla del ordenador antes de asentir con el entrecejo fruncido. Kurt, por otro lado, había palidecido y comenzado a hiperventilar. Jesse, sentado a su lado, había murmurado un _«Tan exagerado como siempre»_ sin dejar de comer su tarta de manzana. Ella, por su parte arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el sofá con cierto aire rebelde. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó los _«Oh, por dios»_ por parte de Kurt seguidos de unos gritos agudos que le hacían pensar que su amigo estaba siendo poseído por el espíritu de algún pobre cerdo agonizante.

–Rachel, ¿Sabes quién es la mujer con quien discutiste? –cuestionó Hummel con un tono de voz que le hizo sentirse como una niña pequeña frente a un inminente regaño por parte de sus padres. Negó con la cabeza y levantó el mentón sin dejarse intimidar y aparentando indiferencia. Aunque su parte curiosa se había despertado y se moría por saber quién demonios era aquella rubia arrogante. –Discutiste con Quinn Fabray. La hija de Russel Fabray, el que salió en la portada de la revista Forbes el año pasado como el mejor economista de la ciudad de Queens. Su hija es igual o más talentosa e inteligente que él. Junto con su hermana mayor es la heredera de un imperio. El imperio Fabray. Manejan fortunas, Rachel. ¡Fortunas! ¿Te das cuenta de que discutiste con la mujer más rica de la ciudad?

–Si tiene tanto dinero como dices, entonces que se pague unas cuantas clases de humildad –replicó restándole importancia a lo que decía su amigo. Aunque se anotó mentalmente buscar en Google _«Quinn Fabray»_ para saber si se trataba de la misma rubia que había chocado con ella o si solo era un invento por parte de su amigo. –Puede ser la mismísima reina de Madagascar pero eso no quita que sea una frígida soberbia, engreída y despectiva.

–Madagascar no tiene reyes –susurró Jesse con el entrecejo fruncido pensando si estaba en lo correcto o no. –Creo.

–O sea que no solo discutes con Quinn Fabray, ¿Sino que también quieres rechazar ser la niñera de su hija? –cuestionó Kurt pasándose las manos por su rostro. –Rachel, no seas cabeza dura. Es una no enorme, sino gigantesca oportunidad. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarla? ¿Es por la letra pequeña en el contrato?

No, no era por eso. Era porque no quería más conflictos en su vida. Le había costado muchísimo superar el hecho de sentirse poca cosa tras el encuentro con los padres de Brody. Siempre había sido alguien con la autoestima baja. En la secundaria cada vez que veía a la animadora de piernas gruesas y al aire libre pavoneándose por los pasillos, se ocultaba para no ser blanco de sus burlas. En la universidad hubiera deseado estudiar otra cosa que no fuera Artes Escénicas solamente para no enfrentarse a su antigua profesora de baile Cassandra July, una mujer con tendencias alcohólicas. Únicamente se sentía cómoda cuando estaba con Holly, con sus padres o con sus amigos porque sabía que con ellos no tendría ese tipo de conflictos.

Los padres de Brody habían abierto esa puerta de inseguridad que tanto le había costado cerrar y no solo la habían abierto, sino que le habían dado la llave a cada empresario que se cruzaban para que hicieran lo mismo que ellos liberando al monstruo de esa inestabilidad emocional que ella bautizó como _«Insegurotaurus»._ Sabía que si aceptaba ese empleo volvería a esa etapa, volvería a sentirse poca cosa, inferior al resto y no quería eso. Quería seguir con su vida tranquila como hasta ahora.

¿Tan difícil era de entender?

–Si es por eso de la letra pequeña podemos llamar a Blaine, ¿No estudió Derecho? –intervino Jesse recibiendo como respuesta un irónico y burlón _«No, estudio torcido»_ por parte de Kitty que rodó los ojos y arrugó la nariz con desdén. A su amiga no le gustaba para nada ese chico con un amor casi enfermizo por el peinado gomina de los años cincuenta. Kurt por otro lado había palidecido nuevamente pero esta vez tenía ligeras gotas de sudor en su frente.

–Ahora sabrás lo que se siente que Jesse St. James quiera traer a tu ex de nuevo a tu vida –señaló con malicia. –¿Viste? Y tú que decías que yo exageraba cuando te conté lo de Brody. Ahí está, quiere traer a Blaine a tu vida de nuevo. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un nuevo empleo, Jesse? _«Cagador de vidas sentimentales» –_ soltó haciendo ademanes con sus manos. _–«¿Tú ex te arruinó la vida y por eso ahora no puedes tener una relación estable ni siquiera con una ardilla? Jesse St. James te lo soluciona. Te trae a tu ex novio de regreso a tu vida por dos con noventa y nueve. No aceptamos tarjetas de crédito. Bases y condiciones en triple doble V punto lloraras hasta deshidratarte cuando tu novio te abandone de nuevo punto com»_ – terminó diciendo con voz comercial y una ceja en alto ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

–Enana y rencorosa. Una combinación letal –afirmó Jesse. –Y no, no tengo un empleo nuevo. Es solo que, si el problema es el contrato, entonces podríamos pedirle ayuda a Blaine, ¿O acaso conocen a otro abogado aparte de él?

–El problema no es el contrato, eso es lo de menos –espetó caminando hacia Kitty para tomar a Joey en brazos. –El problema está en que no quiero estar rodeada de trajeados todo el tiempo. Ese no es mi mundo.

–Tampoco era mi mundo ser madre y mírame ahora –señaló Kitty parada al lado de Kurt. Como si de esa forma pudieran llegar a intimidarla o hacerla entrar en razón. –Rachel,…

–Te repito lo que te dije en la financiera: voy a pensarlo, pero antes necesito hablarlo con alguien –le dejó una caricia en la nariz a Joey, que ya estaba en sus brazos, y sonrió. –Y ese alguien no es ninguno de ustedes tres.

–Eres consciente de que Joey no te responderá nada, ¿Cierto? –volvió a interferir Jesse parándose él también al lado de Kurt pero del lado izquierdo. –Es un bebé de dos meses. Todavía no habla.

–Que no hable no significa que no pueda comunicarse –dictaminó, y sin más se alejó lo más rápido posible de sus amigos hablándole al niño por lo bajo: –Viniste a parar a la familia más loca y dispareja que jamás conocerás, Joey. Tu madre es una leona pero es tan obstinada a veces que dan ganas de matarla. El tío Kurt se tomó muy enserio el papel de madre. Estoy segura de que escuchaste claramente cómo empezó a gritar en la sala. Solamente le faltó decir _«Arruinaras tu futuro»_ y tendría el título oficial de madre. Aunque como no conozco a la mía, no sé en realidad como es una madre. Y por último, el tío Jesse –llegó a su dormitorio y recostó a Joey en su cama antes de hacer ella lo mismo al lado del niño. –Es un buen chico pero todavía es nuevo en esto de ser amigos. Él siempre fue el macho Alfa de la manada. Es entendible que, al querer comportarse como un amigo, meta la pata. Aun así no le perdono que quiera traer a Brody de nuevo a mi vida.

Tomó a Joey en brazos nuevamente y lo recostó sobre su pecho. Respiró profundo relajándose y al mismo tiempo relajando al niño. No quería pensar mucho en nada más que no fuera en ese momento compartido. Más tarde analizaría todo con más calma. Además, era la primera vez que recostaba a Joey así, antes le daba miedo hacerlo. Lo veía tan frágil, tan pequeño y ella era tan temerosa de romperlo que a lo máximo que llegaba era a cargarlo unos minutos y después recostarlo en su cuna nuevamente o dárselo a alguien más. Supo en ese entonces que, de no haberlo cargado minutos antes y recostarlo en su pecho, se habría perdido de una las más gloriosas e inexplicables sensaciones por culpa del miedo que sentía al tenerlo en brazos. Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta que, para superar de una vez por todas al tema de los padres de Brody y el trauma que le causaron, debía enfrentarse a eso. Tal y como había hecho con Joey.

Aunque no necesariamente tenía que enfrentarse, literalmente, a los padres de Brody. Podía superar su trauma conviviendo con cualquier empresario que les recordara a ellos.

–¿Tú crees que esta mujer podría ayudarme a superar mi trauma, Joey? –preguntó mostrándole al niño la pantalla de su móvil donde minutos antes había estado googleando el nombre de _«Quinn Fabray»._

No había dudas, era la misma rubia con la que había chocado en el TAO, la misma con la cual tuvo encontronazos verbales más de una vez, la dueña de esos ojos avellanas que aparecían bajo sus parpados cada vez que los cerraba. Y era la misma que le había ofrecido a regañadientes el trabajo de niñera. No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando imágenes de aquella mujer que ahora –gracias a Wikipedia– sabía que tenía treinta años, una licenciatura en economía cursada en Yale, que había salido efímeramente con un tal Biff McIntosh heredero de vaya uno a saber qué y detalles sin importancia que había ignorado.

¿Quién se tomaba el tiempo de escribir la biografía de Quinn Fabray en Wikipedia?

–Es curioso, Joey –murmuró acariciando la incipiente melena castaña clara del niño con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía viendo imágenes de Quinn Fabray en su móvil. –Cuando ayer me dije a mi misma que hoy sería un mejor día, no me refería a este día en concreto. No me imaginé que fuera así. Salí esta mañana con la esperanza y el deseo de que tu madre consiga el trabajo y al final resultó que yo también conseguí uno, que la mujer con la que choqué a principio de semana es una importante empresaria y que encima tiene una hija que pretende que yo cuide. En el caso hipotético de que acepte ese empleo, dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Ya sé que no hablas pero dame una señal o algo. Necesito saber que me escuchas y que me entiendes.

Durante diez segundos Joey no se movió ni un poco de su posición pero antes de que ella diera por terminado el plazo para responder, el niño giró su cabeza en pleno sueño –mirando hacia la ventana– y continuó durmiendo. Quizás bastante ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque a ella le gustaba creer que el pequeño podía entenderla como nadie más en el departamento lo hacía. Sabía que eso no era una señal concreta pero de cualquier forma la tomó como tal.

–Quinn Fabray –murmuró sintiendo los parpados algo pesados. Señal de que el sueño se estaba haciendo presente en ella también.

Una parte de ella quiso creer que quizás había conocido a aquella rubia en una circunstancia desafortunada y por eso se llevaban tan mal. Otra parte quiso creer que quizás esa mujer no era de la forma en la que ella la veía, como así tampoco ella era como la rubia la veía. Una tercera parte creyó que quizás, si podía soportar compartir tiempo con esa ejecutiva que lograba sacar lo peor de ella, superaría de una vez por todas el trauma con los padres de Brody y podría empezar de nuevo. Una cuarta parte y mucho más optimista, pensó que quizás si aceptaba esa oferta de trabajo podría comprobar que no todos los empresarios eran iguales.

Por último, una quinta parte, creyó que quizás, y solo quizás, si lograba iniciar esa etapa de niñera y terminarla intacta –sin la cabeza arrancada, o sin arrancarle la cabeza a la señora Fabray– se demostraría a si misma que podía con todo.

Se superaría a sí misma.

–Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Joey –afirmó quedándose completamente dormida segundos después con el niño en su pecho, la imagen de Quinn Fabray en su teléfono móvil y una decisión tomada.

* * *

 **Día 07. 06:20 am.**

La noche anterior no había sido una de las mejores de su vida. Se había despertado en varias oportunidades, había dado vueltas de un lado al otro, había puesto un poco de música por lo bajo para ver si de esa forma lograba tranquilizarse y volver a dormir. Incluso había abandonado su cama y había ido hasta el balcón de su departamento que daba a la calle esperando que la tranquilidad de la noche le permitiera tranquilizarse pero nada de eso ayudó. Nada hacía efecto contra su insomnio. Y se odiaba por no poder cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero odiaba muchísimo más a esa odiosa rubia con mirada fría y arrogante que tuvo la desgracia de conocer el lunes pasado y volver a ver el viernes de esa misma semana.

Ese día por la tarde, después de haber despertado de su siesta con Joey, había decidido que pensar en todo lo que sucedió en la financiera Fabray se quedaría en el olvido. Al menos por lo que restaba del día. Pero el fin de semana fue otra cosa completamente diferente, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en maldecir. Maldita sea la hora en la que acompañó a Kitty a esa entrevista de trabajo. Maldita sea la hora en la cual su mejor amiga le pidió que lo hiciera. Maldita sea la hora en la que se dejó convencer por Kurt y Jesse. Maldita sea la hora en la cual tuvo que poner un pie en esa financiera, y maldita sea la hora en la cual aceptó ser niñera de la hija de una mujer con la cual no se llevaba mal, sino que se llevaba pésimo.

Había firmado el contrato el domingo por la noche después de la cena. No sabía si lo había hecho porque le gustaba el dramatismo y mantener la atención de sus amigos sobre ella esperando expectantes su decisión final, o si lo había hecho porque secretamente esperaba que una parte de ella se retractara de la decisión tomada.

Siempre se había dicho a si misma que no se debía tomar una decisión si no se estaba cien por ciento segura del resultado final. Pero ahora se encontraba metida en un constante dilema en el cual una parte de ella seguía sintiendo que aceptar el trabajo era un error garrafal, pero la otra parte –una más grande y con mucho más peso– le gritaba que esa decisión era la mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

El sábado por la noche, y una vez que sus amigos se fueron a dormir, se pasó gran parte de la noche y la madrugada buscando en internet como ser una buena niñera, o al menos como cuidar de una niña casi adolescente sin desear dejarlo todo a los tres días de empezar.

 _«¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»_ se preguntó en su mente leyendo el primero de los puntos de la guía digital _«Siete pasos para ser una buena niñera sin terminar en un psiquiátrico»._

Debía admitir que mucha confianza no le inspiraba ese _«libro»_ descargado de internet, pero sabía que otra opción no le quedaba si quería taparle la boca a esa estirada de Quinn Fabray después de la amenaza que le lanzó en la financiera antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista. Estaba segura de que si la rubia tuviera una melena larga, por debajo de los hombros, le habría dado de lleno en el rostro con la misma.

Ella lo hubiera hecho.

De hecho sus salidas dramáticas consistían en agitar su melena y dar un portazo que resonara en toda la habitación. No podía llamarse _«salida dramática»_ si no tenía esos dos requisitos. Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma antes de volver a perder la vista en el monitor del ordenador.

 **Paso 1: Elige una buena familia.**

 _«Yo no los elegí. Me eligieron ellos»_ rezongó en su mente.

Bueno, más bien la eligieron a regañadientes. La ejecutiva avinagrada le había dejado bien en claro, tanto con palabras como con hechos, el mutuo desagrado que sentían para con la otra. Así que no la había elegido de buena manera o cien por ciento segura de su decisión. Lo había hecho porque su hija –la adolescente embustera– le había recordado algo sobre una promesa. Pero, ¿Qué promesa?

 **Paso 2: Asegurarse que trabajará con niños de edad adecuada.**

 _«Por supuesto. No pienso trabajar con imbéciles hormonales de dieciocho años llenos de acné, tanto en el rostro como en la espalda»_ escupió casi con asco.

Una de las razones por las cuales aceptó el trabajo era debido a que la persona a quien debía cuidar era una niña casi adolescente. Seguramente era alguien conflictivo, malhumorado, arrogante y odioso –teniendo en cuenta quien era su madre–, pero por lo menos no era un adolescente hormonal con tendencias a matar el tiempo mirando revistas pornográficas.

 **Paso 3: Saber cocinar.**

 _«¿Preparar sándwiches veganos cuenta como saber cocinar?»_ se preguntó a sí misma.

Aunque también sabía preparar pizzas y algunas que otras galletas que incluían pasas y semillas, pero no le gustaba alardear de sus escasas dotes culinarias así que muy pocas veces se encargaba de la cocina. Siempre era Kurt o Kitty quien cocinaba de los tres, pero si iba a fingir ser una niñera correcta debía por lo menos aprender a cocinar más de tres cosas.

 **Paso 4: Disciplinar apropiadamente.**

 _«Haces lo que yo te digo, sino te quito la Play Station 23, la X-Box 1500 o la que esté de moda ahora… O el maquillaje de zorra que usen las niñas de tu edad hoy en día»_ soltó en su mente riéndose sola a causa de su chiste.

Sabía cómo disciplinar, como imponer orden y ser autoritaria. También tenía cierto don para aplicar lo que ella llamaba la _«Psicológica»._ Un método que consistía en hacer sentir culpable a la otra persona si no hacía lo que ella le pedía. La parte física de ese método era formar un puchero con sus labios, mirar al suelo, pensar en la escena cinematográfica más triste –una que la hiciera llorar– y por último mirar a la persona enfrente con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. No era jugar limpio, pero era ganar seguro. Lo había hecho con sus padres, también con Jesse y con Kurt. Con la única que no funcionaba era con Kitty pero eso se debía a que su amiga era una perra dura con una roca como corazón, cariñosamente hablando.

 **Paso 5: Interactúa con los niños a cargo.**

 _«No, si voy a interactuar con los niños del vecino. Titulo estúpido»_ renegó rodando los ojos.

Interactuar con la adolescente sería fácil. Simplemente tendría que preguntarle por sus gustos. Por las dudas comenzaría a escuchar dos o tres canciones –porque no creían que sus oídos pudieran soportar más que eso sin sangrar– de esos grupos de moda donde cuatro o cinco jóvenes menores de dieciocho años, pero que parece que tienen treinta, cantan canciones de amor. ¿Amor a quién? ¿Al dinosaurio Barney? ¿A los Backyardigans? No era de juzgar al amor joven pero, en su opinión, a esa edad no había nada claro. A ninguna edad en realidad pero a esa edad muchísimo menos.

 **Paso 6: Habla todos los días con los padres.**

 _«O grítales»_ agrego en su mente. _«O golpéalos»_

Veía algo complicado de cumplir a ese paso, básicamente porque la madre de la niña a quien iba a cuidar era la misma con la cual se llevaba a las patadas. Era consciente de que hablar en un tono bajo que no llegase a los gritos o a los insultos, no iba a ser posible. Había algo en Quinn Fabray que no le gustaba y eso era que era una maldita ejecutiva arrogante y soberbia que no le dio el trabajo a Kitty –al menos no en primera instancia– ni tampoco le pidió disculpas a ella cuando la chocó en el TAO Uptown. Además era imposible que pudiera entablar una conversación con aquella rubia sin imaginar que hablaba con los padres de Brody. Fue en ese entonces que volvió a preguntarse por qué demonios había aceptado esa oferta de trabajo.

 **Paso 7: No olvide que son sus niños ahora.**

 _«No tengo hijos propios y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de la hija de la mujer más imbécil del planeta»_ señalo en su cabeza.

Sabía que debía enorgullecerse de las cosas buenas que hiciera la adolescente como si fuera su verdadera madre, que debería preocuparse por ella y hacerle notar que estaba pendiente de todo lo referente a su persona. Debía lograr también que la joven la viera como alguien a quien respetar, y no simplemente como una empleada más. Aunque después recordó el tiempo que pasaría con la pequeña y se dio cuenta que todo eso sería en vano y absurdo.

Tres meses.

Noventa días.

Ese era el tiempo que duraba su contrato como niñera. Ni un día más, ni un día menos. Mejor para ella porque de esa forma sabía que iba a estar a salvo de todo ese mundo superficial al cual pertenecían madre e hija. En tres meses no iba contagiarse de extrema e insoportable megalomanía. Por otro lado ese límite de tiempo le recordó, una vez más, que no debía apegarse demasiado a la adolescente. Lo que la llevó a rogar internamente que la joven fuera igual que su madre. De esa forma podría «detestarla» más fácilmente.

El domingo decidió escapar unas cuantas horas del departamento, sin decirles a sus amigos donde iba, y lo ocupó en visitar la casa de Holly. Le sorprendió un poco que quien le abriera la puerta de entrada fuera April. Al parecer, la rubia de ojos verdes y altura inferior a la suya, estaba de regreso en la ciudad porque a su «novio» –el tipo cercano a la tercera edad– le había dado un infarto. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto ni preguntó si el tipo seguía vivo o no. Básicamente porque con April no sabía que esperar. Quizás, mientras el «novio» estaba siendo reanimado, ella estaba coqueteando con el enfermero o el médico de turno. Fue por eso mismo que fue directo al punto de porqué visitaba a Holly un domingo a las diez de la mañana sabiendo que para ambas mujeres ese horario fue como despertarlas de madrugada.

–Espera… ¿Trabajaras para Quinn _«R.A.»_ Fabray? –cuestionó April sorprendida mientras le agregaba un poco de coñac a su café.

–¿ _«R.A.»_? –preguntó confusa.

– _«Refrigerador Ambulante»_ –aclaró Holly escogiéndose de hombros. –Cuenta la leyenda que esa mujer es igual o más fría que el Polo Norte. Dicen que solo los valientes la invitan a salir aun sabiendo que recibirán una negativa como respuesta. La llaman desde _«La Reina del Hielo»_ hasta… Bueno, hasta el que te acabo de decir, _«Refrigerador Ambulante»._

–Que malos– murmuró sin saber de dónde salía ese pensamiento. Quizás de la parte que tuvo que sufrir que los demás la juzgaran sin saber cómo era en realidad. –Aunque no me sorprende que la tilden de esa manera. Solamente compartí con ella dos encuentros de menos de veinte minutos cada uno y te puedo decir que no deseo compartir ninguno más.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué trabajaras para ella? –preguntó April sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cerrados después de haberle dado un trago a su café. Ella realmente amaba el coñac.

¿Por qué lo hacía? No había una razón en concreto del por qué aceptaba ese empleo. Después de haberlo pensado mucho llegó a la conclusión de que lo hacía para ayudar a sus amigos –un mes trabajando para Quinn Fabray equivaldría a tener cubierto las necesidades de Joey durante tres meses y darle un respiro a Kitty; a pagar la mitad del falso Picasso que Kurt quería comprar para colocarlo en la sala; y también le sobraba para ayudar con la producción de la película de Jesse. Al menos un poco–. Además, a Quinn Fabray no le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca. Se lo había dejado bien en claro, y si no podía desquitarse con los padres de Brody lo mucho que la traumatizaron, se cobraría revancha con alguien de la misma estirpe que ellos.

–¿La conocen? –quiso saber sin responder la pregunta de April. –A Quinn Fabray, digo. ¿La conocen?

–La vimos solamente dos veces y fue cuando fuimos a solicitar el préstamo a la financiera de su padre para refacciones en la pista de patinaje –respondió Holly. –Admito que puede ser todo lo fría que quiera pero realmente es atractiva. Demasiado.

 _«Sí que lo es»_ afirmó recordando los ojos de esa rubia que ya no la atormentaban.

O quizás era que se empezaba a acostumbrar a ver ese avellana bajo sus parpados antes de dormir. Sea cual fuera la razón, una cosa tenía clara: Quinn Fabray era una odiosa ejecutiva a la cual llamaban _«Reina del hielo»_. Y si la llamaban de esa forma por algo sería.

Dejó a un lado el asunto de Quinn Fabray y terminó de hablar directamente de lo que la llevó hasta la casa de Holly. Para su suerte, ambas rubias le aseguraron que su trabajo en la pista de patinaje estaría esperándola cuando regresara. Se sintió tan agradecida con sus jefas que accedió a tomar un trago del café de April. De más está decir que beber esa mezcla de café más coñac fue la cosa más asquerosa que tuvo que probar.

No corrió con la misma suerte cuando fue al _Spotlight Diner_ a hablar con Gunther, el dueño canoso y cara de mafioso del restaurante en el que trabajaba. El perfecto candidato para ser el nuevo novio de April cercano a la tercera edad fue menos flexible que las otras dos rubias. Conservaría su trabajo de camarera, sí, pero durante esos tres meses tendría que presentarse por lo menos tres veces a la semana a trabajar. Mucho no le gustó el trato pero terminó aceptándolo. Necesitaba conservar algo de su vida anterior si iba a sumergirse en toda esa locura de ser niñera.

–Buenos días, Kurt –saludó una vez que entró a la cocina después de haber pasado cuarenta minutos en la ducha. –Dime que preparaste café.

–Y tú dime ya mismo donde estuviste anoche para que ahora tengas esa cara de zombie –pidió su amigo llevándose una mano al pecho completamente escandalizado.

–Mejor pregúntale si durmió algo –intervino Kitty sentándose a su lado.

La rubia parecía recién salida de un spa o de algún salón de belleza, ¿Por qué ella no podía verse igual que su amiga? Estaba completamente segura que tenía ojeras, el pelo hecho un desastre –a pesar de habérselo lavado minutos antes–, sus ojos seguramente estaban rojos por no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche y para colmo podía sentir el cansancio en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando descubrió su reflejo en el reverso de la cuchara.

Kurt se quedó corto al llamarla _«zombie»_. ¡Era un maldito cadáver en proceso de descomposición! No podía presentarse a trabajar así. No quería darle la satisfacción a Quinn _«Refrigerador Ambulante»_ Fabray de verla en ese estado tan estresado. No quería ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al verla tan desarreglada.

Necesitaba ayuda ahora mismo. Y necesitaba a Kurt.

–¡Fashion Emergency! ¡Esperaba este momento! – exclamó su amigo dando saltitos en el lugar. –No te preocupes, Rach. Lo tengo todo cubierto –sonrió complacida al darse cuenta que no había necesidad de que ella dijera algo para que su amigo supiera lo que necesitaba. En ese caso, le bastó una mirada horrorizada al darse cuenta de su aspecto. –Voy por el maquillaje y tú, Kitty, ve a mi closet y tráeme la bolsa que dice _«Rachel presentable»_. Está colgada y debajo están los zapatos. Tráelos también.

–¿No quieres algo más? –ironizó Kitty levantándose de su asiento tras haber puesto los ojos en blanco.

Se miró una vez más en el reflejo del reverso de la cuchara y volvió a escandalizarse por su aspecto. No podía ir a trabajar con esa expresión cansada en su rostro. Por suerte, el cansancio en su cuerpo lo podía disimular. Por las dudas tomaría varias tazas de café antes de salir y de camino a la casa de su nueva y temporal jefa. Lo último que necesitaba ese día era caer rendida en su horario de trabajo y darle a Quinn Fabray la satisfacción de llamarla _«ineficiente»_.

–Quítate esa ropa –ordenó Kurt entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? –preguntó mirándose su vestimenta. Lo que tenían que arreglar era su rostro.

¿Qué había de malo en un jean rasgado, una blusa con Mordecai y Rigby de _Regular Show_ estampado en su torso y su chaqueta de cuero de la suerte a modo de abrigo? Era la misma ropa que usaba habitualmente cuando iba a trabajar a lo de Holly, y a la rubia parecía agradarle esa vestimenta.

 _«Si, pero Holly no es un iceberg de carne y hueso estirado y arrogante»_ le recordó una voz en su cabeza haciéndola sonreír internamente por la forma en la que llamó a su futura jefa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en sus amigos. Kurt estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –como si fuera un niño en una juguetería–, y Kitty con la ropa y los zapatos en una mano y Joey a resguardo en su brazo libre. Se acercó rápidamente a su amiga y tomó al pequeño en brazos llenándole el rostro de besos antes de acunarlo en sus brazos y pasearse con él por toda la cocina sin dejar de sonreír. Frunció el entrecejo cuando el niño comenzó a llorar y Kitty se lo quitó de sus brazos. Los mismos que rápidamente fueron ocupados pero ésta vez por la ropa que Kurt mandó a buscar a su habitación.

–Tu ropa no tiene nada de malo. Es solo que no es la adecuada para este momento –respondió su amigo tomándola por los hombros antes de girarla y darle una palmada en el trasero. –Ve a cambiarte, y hazlo rápido porque todavía falta peinado y maquillaje.

¿Peinado y maquillaje? Era el primer día de trabajo, no un maldito desfile de moda. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan exagerado? Y luego la llamaban a ella _«extremista»_. Respiró profundo, arrepintiéndose internamente de haberle pedido ayuda silenciosa a Kurt sabiendo lo pesado que podría llegar a ponerse con todo ese asunto. ¿Y qué era eso de _«¡Esperaba este momento!»_ y la idiotez de _«Rachel Presentable»_? ¿Era en serio? Rodó los ojos antes de comenzar a vestirse con la ropa que le dio su amigo.

Vio las prendas con cierto recelo y las colocó perfectamente ordenadas una al lado de otra. Evidentemente eran prendas completamente diferentes a las que tenía puestas en ese momento. Mordecai y Rigby fueron remplazados por una blusa ajustada blanca y sus jeans rasgados por una falda gris. Miró con cierto desdén a los zapatos que su amigo le había dado. ¿No podía llevar sus borceguíes? Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que su elección de calzado no combinaba con la ropa que le había dado Kurt, por lo que terminó cediendo a ponerse los zapatos de su amigo.

Lo que no iban a quitarle iba a ser su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Su chaqueta de la suerte.

 _«No esta tan mal»_ pensó alisando la falda gris con sus manos.

Frente al espejo no quedaba nada de la chica con la camiseta de _Regular Show_ y jeans rasgados, más que el rostro cansado y la melena desordenada. En su lugar había una joven con un aire serio y respetable, incluso intimidatorio. Se regaló a sí misma una sonrisa de orgullo a través del espejo mientras que su mente se preguntaba qué cara pondría Quinn Fabray al verla. Estaba completamente segura que la rubia esperaba con ansias cualquier mínimo error de su parte para sonreír con arrogancia y clavar sus ojos avellanas en ella –atormentándola por días– mientras le decía que estaba despedida.

No iba a darle ese gusto.

Permitir que Quinn Fabray la pusiera a prueba y la viera fallar equivaldría a darles la victoria a los padres de Brody, y eso jamás volvería a pasar. Se rindió una vez, permitiendo que esas dos personas horribles la atormentaran y le causaran un trauma irreversible. No iba a rendirse una vez más y dejar que una rubia intolerante y soberbia a la que apenas conocía saliera vencedora.

No, señor.

–Ya estoy lista, ¿Cómo me…? ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó con un deje de timidez.

–Preciosa –respondió Kurt. Kitty en cambio soltó un _«Pasable… para ser un gnomo»_. Rodó los ojos con diversión sin sentirse para nada ofendida por el comentario de su amiga. –Ahora ven que tenemos que maquillarte y peinarte en menos de media hora. No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de trabajo, ¿O sí?

¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque la idea de hacer esperar a Quinn Fabray no estaba tan mal. Se la imaginó sentada en un gran trono de hielo, con un tridente –también de hielo– en la mano y en los labios una sonrisa entre psicópata y maquiavélica. Detrás de ella habría pequeños hombrecitos de hielo. Como Olaf, el de _Frozen_ , pero más terroríficos. Mucho más terroríficos. Los largos dedos de su mano libre estarían tamborileando en el apoyabrazos del trono mientras que su perfecta ceja depilada se elevaba dándole un aspecto más perfecto y soberbio del que ya poseía.

–Tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, Kurt –le ordenó a su amigo que la miró confundido. Sobre todo por la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. –Quinn Fabray puede esperar.

Una hora después el taxi que tomó en la entrada de su departamento la dejó en Forest Hill. Arrugó la nariz con un poco de decepción al ver que la mansión que se imaginó que Quinn Fabray tendría como hogar, era en realidad una simple casa común y corriente estilo inglesa. Una inmensa casa grande pero común y corriente al fin. Quien también estaría decepcionado sería Joey cuando le contara como era la casa del iceberg en realidad.

 _«Las apariencias engañan»_ se recordó a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Por el camino buscó algún lugar donde tirar el café que había comprado cerca de su departamento pero no encontró ningún lugar, así que tendría que tirarlo dentro de la casa.

 _«Pedirle a la dueña de casa que te diga dónde tirar tu basura es una presentación extraordinaria en toda su regla»_ ironizó rodando los ojos.

Por lo menos tenían un buen jardín bastante amplio. Ya tenía un lugar por el cual salir corriendo si todo salía mal, o un lugar para enterrar a Quinn Fabray en caso de perder los estribos. Respiró profundo antes de tocar el timbre mirando la hora en su reloj pulsera. Llevaba media hora de retraso. Si había deseado hacer esperar a su nueva jefa, lo había logrado. Se alisó la falda y se acomodó la trenza de lado que Kurt le había hecho mientras esperaba que alguien le abriera la puerta. Una mujer de ojos grises y sonrisa amable fue la encargada de llevar a cabo tal cosa. En cuanto puso un pie en el interior de la casa sintió una especie de vértigo acompañado de un vuelco en el estómago.

Como si de una película se tratase, a su mente llegó la escena completa de su encuentro con los padres de Brody y lo nerviosa que se encontraba en ese momento al saber todo lo que eso implicaba. Sentía como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, tenía las manos completamente húmedas y unas inmensas ganas de gritar –aunque el grito quedó atorado en su garganta–. También quería salir corriendo, e incluso se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en quitarse los zapatos y así poder correr más rápido sin el temor de romperse un tobillo.

Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse y de calmar su mente recordándole una y otra vez que no estaba en casa de los padres de su ex novio, sino en la casa de otros empresarios iguales de soberbios que ellos. Se reprendió a si misma al darse cuenta del pensamiento. Obviamente con ese pensamiento no iba a calmar su mente. Así que se obligó a pensar en cosas lindas. Automáticamente unos ojos avellanas vinieron a su mente. Ella rápidamente lo asoció a Joey y a los ojos del niño heredados por parte de su madre. Aunque los de Kitty eran verdes a secas. Sin avellana.

–Buenos días –saludó la mujer con sonrisa amable ofreciéndole una mano. –¿Eres Rachel Berry, la nueva niñera?

–S-si –balbuceo sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que decía.

–Mucho gusto. Soy Julia, el ama de llaves –se presentó la mujer sin borrar su sonrisa. –La estábamos esperando, señorita Berry. Si quiere puede dejar sus cosas aquí. Puede colgar su chaqueta allí –indicó señalando el perchero que estaba colgado en una de las paredes laterales. –Y ese café, asumo vacío, puede dejarlo aquí y yo lo tirare más tarde.

Hizo lo que la mujer le ordenó más por inercia que por otra cosa y luego siguió sus pasos. Su mente no registró nada de lo que la mujer decía mientras se adentraban más a la casa. Quizás escuchó alguna que otra palabra suelta pero no más que eso. Lo único que su mente pensaba era que estaba en la casa de unos empresarios que no conocía de nada, por ende no podía evitar sentir que se estaba metiendo en la cueva de un oso completamente embadurnada en miel. Una razón más para querer salir corriendo de allí.

–… No puedes esperar mucho tiempo más –escuchó que decía una voz familiar y fue en entonces que, sin darse cuenta, respiró aliviada.

Quinn Fabray, su tormento personal, estaba de pie frente a ella –sin trono, ni tridente de hielo o sonrisa psicópata– dándole la espalda porque estaba hablando con una mujer de unos cincuenta años o menos. A lo mejor tenía unos cuarenta y cinco en adelante. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mujer era parecida a ella pero varios años mayor e incluso se imaginó a su madre biológica siendo igual a aquella mujer. Sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. No importaba cuantos años pasara, el tema de su madre siempre le afectaría.

Volvió a concentrarse en su nueva jefa. Mentiría si dijera que no le dio un repaso visual de pies a cabeza y sonrió interna e inconscientemente cuando descubrió que nada había cambiado en esos tres días que no la vio. Quinn Fabray seguía luciendo sus piernas gracias a esas faldas tubo que llevaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sus pies estaban sobre zancos que simulaban ser zapatos y su rostro lucia esa expresión engreída y soberbia de siempre. Estaba viendo en persona a la mujer que en las imágenes de Google parecía inalcanzable.

–Señorita Quinn, acaba de llegar la señorita Berry –comunicó el ama de llaves, la cual había olvidado el nombre.

Bajó la mirada en cuanto su nueva jefa se dio vuelta para mirarla. O quizás solo se giró para atender al llamado del ama de llaves. Le hubiese gustado mantenerle la mirada a Quinn Fabray, demostrarle que no le tenía miedo o que no estaba para nada nerviosa –aunque esto último fuera completamente mentira–, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. Lo único que podía hacer, además de desear salir corriendo de allí, era mirar al suelo y rogar porque ese día terminara lo antes posible. Reprimió una sonrisa algo confusa cuando vio que su nueva jefa la miraba de arriba abajo, tal y como ella había hecho con la rubia. Con la diferencia que ella pudo hacerlo sin ser descubierta.

–¡Rachel! –gritó alguien desde la escalera. Se alegró de ver una cara conocida. Conocida y amable. Era la adolescente que la metió en toda esa locura: Beth. Jamás iba a olvidarse ese nombre –Qué bueno que ya estés aquí. Quiero que conozcas a mi... –se detuvo para alternar su mirada entre la mujer que estaba con Quinn Fabray y ella de nuevo. –Ey, son iguales. Parecen madre e hija.

 _«No lo había notado»_ pensó con ironía.

Ya había notado las similitudes físicas que había entre ella y aquella mujer que debía ser la persona más paciente y tolerante del mundo si podía compartir espacio con Quinn Fabray sin sentir ganas de matarla. Miró una vez más, casi por inercia a su nueva jefa y se la encontró algo perdida, como si estuviera pensando algo, pero sin quitar su vista de la mujer que Beth había dicho que podía ser su madre. Seguramente podía serlo, con la diferencia que aquella mujer no tenía aspecto de ser abandónica como seguramente lo tendría su madre biológica.

–Shelby, ella es la nueva niñera de Beth –habló Quinn Fabray trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Así que la mujer paciente y tolerante se llamaba Shelby. Le tendió una mano para demostrarle que sí poseía educación y que no pensara lo contrario como la rubia frígida que estaba con ellas. –Señorita Berry, ella es la antigua niñera de mi hija y a quien usted reemplazara solo por el plazo de tres meses –no realizó ningún movimiento después de eso, quizás porque no tenía nada que decir. Ya sabía que solamente iba a estar tres meses en ese lugar y luego volvería a su vida habitual como si nada hubiese pasado. –Bien. Shelby, trabajaras con ella toda esta semana antes de que te vayas. Le mostraras el planning, los horarios de Beth, las horas de tareas escolares y las de descanso. Sus horarios de entrada y salida. Le mostraras la casa y por último, encárgate de que le quede claro quién es a partir de ahora.

–¿Un robot sin libertad de movimientos? –soltó por lo bajo sin poder contenerse. Escuchó la risa de Beth y sintió la mirada de la antigua niñera sobre ella. También sintió la mirada fulminante de su nueva jefa porque lo que, sin abandonar la ironía, agregó: –¿Lo siento?

Pudo ver que la vena en la frente de la rubia se remarcaba superficialmente y eso la hizo sonreír con orgullo. Menos de quince minutos en el lugar y Quinn Fabray comenzaba a perder la paciencia gracias a ella. De repente se sintió muchísimo mejor y pensó que no sería tan malo trabajar en aquel lugar. Escuchó a la rubia dándole más instrucciones a la mujer parecida a ella y se preguntó si en algún momento la lista llegaría a su fin o si seguiría hasta que fuera el horario de salida. Le dio la impresión de que la empresaria quería quedarse y supervisar ella misma todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Una parte de ella deseó que así fuera porque de esa forma podía sacarla de quicio y terminar el día de la mejor manera.

–Debo irme ya, Shelby. Te quedas a cargo de todo. Sabes que confió en ti – _«¿Y en mí no?»_ pensó con una sonrisa irónica mirando a la rubia que había tomado la palabra. Debía admitir que aquella mujer tan irritante destilaba elegancia hasta realizando una simple cosa. Por ejemplo, tomando su portafolio antes de acercarse a ella invadiendo su burbuja personal y murmurar: –Espero que haga bien su trabajo, señorita Berry, que sepa comportarse, que no sea tan vulgar u ordinaria. Y por sobre todas las cosas, espero que sepa mantener su falta de educación a raya. Haga y diga todo lo que la señora Shelby le diga u ordene. De lo contrario, tendré que pagarle el día y prescindir de sus servicios.

–¿Y darle esa satisfacción?– replicó, otra vez, sin poder contenerse. Como tampoco pudo contener su sonrisa sarcástica que se ensanchó más cuando vio que la vena en la frente del _«Iceberg»_ Fabray se había afianzado más.

La escuchó bufar por lo bajo antes de alejarse de ella caminando hacia la entrada de la casa después de una larga mirada entre las dos. Hubiese deseado no mirar a Quinn Fabray a los ojos, de esa forma no hubiese vuelto a ver ese color avellana que esa mañana estaba dividido entre el verde y el gris. Quizás una mezcla de ambos, no llegó a descifrarlo del todo por lo que una parte de ella deseó seguir mirando los ojos de su jefa hasta descifrar de qué color eran ese día. Sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza para abandonar su estado de embobamiento y prestarle atención a la adolescente –que se había colgado de su brazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida– y de la mujer que respondía al nombre de Shelby, que le regaló una sonrisa mientras le pedía amablemente que la acompañara a recorrer toda la casa.

–Bienvenida, Rachel– afirmó Beth sonriéndole no solo con los labios, sino también con la mirada resaltando muchísimo más el azul marino de sus ojos. –Ya verás que la pasaremos muy bien durante estos tres meses. Tanto que no querrás irte.

 _«Que la boca se te haga un costado»_ pensó sonriendo más por educación que por otra cosa. _«Con tu madre cerca, dudo mucho que quiera quedarme en este lugar pasado ese tiempo»_. Y por la mirada que le regaló la adolescente, supo qué ésta esperaba una respuesta, por lo que terminó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

–Si tú lo dices.

–Bienvenida, señorita Berry –intervino la mujer parecida a ella.

–Gracias –fue lo único capaz de decir mientras seguía los pasos de la mujer. –Muchas gracias.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 14 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	11. XI

_Me disculpo por no haber actualizado más temprano. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo pero antes... Gracias por la buena onda de los reviews, favoritos y follows :)_

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

 **Día 11. 10:07 am.**

Había tratado de disimular de mil maneras posibles que todo estaba bien ese día pero, al ver el rostro de Beth con una expresión de tristeza que no se borraba con nada, se daba cuenta que fallaba en el intento.

A lo largo de esos días se había enterado del por qué estaba trabajando en la _«mansión»_ Fabray como niñera si ya tenían una. Shelby, su antecesora, iba a tomarse unos meses de vacaciones después de haber estado trabajando para la familia desde que estaba en el útero de su madre. Bueno, quizás no desde tanto tiempo pero si el suficiente como para perder la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba con esa familia. Definitivamente esa mujer era la paciencia y la tolerancia hecha persona si soportaba a Quinn Fabray desde hacía años.

Shelby había sido de gran ayuda a lo largo de esos cuatro días de trabajo. La mujer siempre estaba junto a ella enseñándole todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía que hacer para ser una niñera eficiente. Incluso le dio algunas clases de cocina tras haberle confesado que no sabía cocinar otra cosa que no fuera sándwiches. _«Eso no cuenta como cocinar. Son sándwiches»_ había dicho Shelby con obviedad. La primera noche después de que Shelby le enseñó la primera receta, llegó al departamento que compartía con sus amigos y preparó revuelto de calabacín en exceso. Tanto que Kurt y Kitty estuvieron comiendo dos días seguidos dicha comida.

También había interactuado con los señores Fabray. _«Mami y papi»_ Fabray. La madre era más sociable que el padre. Cada vez que hablaba con el hombre entendía de donde había sacado Quinn Fabray su mal humor y apatía. Aunque con Russel si podía entablar una conversación sin tener ganas de asesinarlo. Ahorcarlo un rato hasta que se pusiera morado quizás, pero no asesinarlo. Con Quinn era completamente diferente. La veía y quería darle la cabeza contra la pared simplemente para ver si tenía o no cerebro debajo de su cráneo.

–Rach, ¿Has visto a mi madre? –preguntó Beth trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. –Shelby está preparando sus cosas y… Dentro de una hora se va. No quiere que la deje sola –señaló la adolescente bajando la mirada y Rachel creyó que quizás quien no quería dejar sola a Shelby era ella y no tanto por petición de su antigua niñera. _«Orgullosa. Herencia de su madre quizás»_ , pensó tomando nota mental. –¿Puedes buscar tú a mi madre?

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo –aseguró dejándole un beso en la cabeza a la adolescente.

Había hecho lo mismo el segundo día al terminar su horario de trabajo y lo había sentido tan familiar que las veces posteriores que hizo lo mismo fueron inconscientemente. Como si besara a Joey o a sus amigos. La perturbó un poco el darse cuenta de eso, pero la perturbó mucho más sentir una extraña familiaridad cuando Shelby, quizás inconscientemente, le regaló una caricia en la mejilla el día anterior. Sintió una calidez en su interior que hacía tiempo no sentía. Si es que alguna vez lo sintió. Apenas llegó a su departamento se lo contó a Joey. Era el único con quien quería compartir ese momento.

–Fue como… como si de repente esa simple caricia llenara un vacío en mi –fue la frase que encontró para explicarle al niño de dos meses lo que había sentido al tacto de Shelby. Joey, obviamente, no respondió pero comenzó a hacer burbujas con su propia baba. –¿Lo has sentido alguna vez, Joey?

–¡Julia! –llamó cuando vio al ama de llaves en el piso de abajo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras pensando que, si no se daba prisa, la mujer se iría. –Busco a Quinn…

–Señorita Quinn –la corrigió Julia con una sonrisa recordando la discusión del día anterior entre ella y la rubia por llamarla simplemente _«Quinn»_. –Está en su despacho y… –la mujer no tuvo tiempo de terminar lo que iba a decir porque Rachel salió corriendo hacia donde le indicó. Se lo iba a recriminar cuando vio que Beth y Shelby bajaban las escaleras. La mujer de ojos grises sonrió con tristeza al ver los gestos que éstas tenían en sus rostros. –Nada mejor que algo dulce para superar un mal momento. Hay torta de chocolate, ¿Alguien quiere?

–¡Yo sí! –gritó Rachel abriendo la puerta del despacho pero mirando hacia Julia que sonrió negando con la cabeza. Volvió su atención en cuanto escuchó un grito agudo proveniente desde donde estaba sentada Quinn con cara de haber visto un fantasma. O peor aún, de haberla visto a ella. –Wow... Cambie esa cara. No hablaba con usted. Julia preguntó si alguien quería torta de chocolate y le respondí que sí justo cuando entraba aquí –se preguntó qué sería lo que estaba pensando Quinn antes de que ella entrara y la asustara. Porque no la engañaba, esa rubia hueca y sin corazón a veces pensaba. Se guardó para sí misma la sonrisa triunfante cuando se dio cuenta que había asustado a la rubia y decidió darle un poco de descanso y no molestarla con eso. –La estoy buscando. Bueno, yo no. Su hija la está buscando.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien acomodando papeles sobre un escritorio fuera lo más atrapante del planeta? Una parte de ella odiaba admitirlo pero llevaba días observando a Quinn Fabray. Había descubierto –en una de sus largas y constructivas caminatas con Beth por el patio trasero de la casa antes de hacer los deberes escolares– que uno de los árboles que estaba en el patio daba justo en la ventana donde estaba el despacho de la rubia. No había querido a pararse a observarla a través del cristal, básicamente porque no era ninguna acosadora y mucho menos de su jefa que parecía tan sociable como risueña. Irónicamente hablando.

Lo que si debía admitir era que Quinn Fabray parecía una apasionada del trabajo. Siempre que la veía tenía papeles en sus manos, o al llegar a su casa se encerraba rápidamente en su despacho. ¿No había trabajado lo suficiente en la financiera? ¿No debería pasar tiempo con su hija después de una larga mañana de trabajo? No era de juzgar pero había notado que la adolescente pasaba más tiempo con Shelby o con ella que con su madre biológica, y eso estaba mal. Ok, podía pasar tiempo con sus niñeras mientras su madre estaba fuera pero al regresar ésta a casa debían pasar tiempo juntas. Era por eso quizás que a veces la relación entre Beth y su madre se tornaba tensa, al menos en su opinión.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que debe golpear la puerta antes de entrar, señorita Berry? ¿Sigue sin encontrar educación? Creí que pasar tiempo aquí la ayudaría pero veo que es un caso perdido.

Sí, toda la compasión –la poca compasión– que empezaba a sentir por esa rubia intolerante se esfumó en cuanto abrió la boca. ¿Cómo alguien tan _«perfecto»_ a simple vista podía arruinar esa perfección solo con abrir la boca? Y el problema no estaba en lo que decía, sino en cómo lo decía. Porque no era lo mismo preguntar amablemente cuantas clases de educación necesitaba, que afirmar y dar por hecho que necesitaba clases de educación. Obviamente no las necesitaba, sus padres le habían dado una perfecta educación y si sacaba a Quinn Fabray de quicio fingiendo que no la poseía era porque le divertía ver como en la frente de la rubia aparecía una palpitante vena, y por otra parte se sentía orgullosa de ella misma imaginando que era la única que le hacía sentir algo al _«Iceberg»_ Fabray, aunque fuera simplemente molestia o ira.

–Perdido está su buen humor –replicó dando un paso hacia el interior del despacho sin ser invitada solo para ver si su jefa le decía algo al respecto. Vio que la rubia frente a ella dejaba de observar los papeles mientras tensaba la mandíbula, pero ni siquiera la miró directamente o le dijo algo. ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a hacer? Necesitaba volver a llamar su atención. –¿No se cansa de tener siempre esa cara de culo o de ir por ahí mostrando los dientes como si fuera un rotweiller hambriento?

Quizás se había excedido en su pregunta o había quedado demasiado ordinaria y maleducada pero eso no le importó en cuanto sintió la mirada –fulminante, sí, pero mirada al fin– de Quinn Fabray sobre ella. No buscaba su mirada por nada en especial, simplemente lo hacía porque si la rubia no la mirada directamente no podía ver la frente de ésta y saber si la vena había comenzado a palpitar o no. Simplemente por eso. Jamás pensó que sacar de quicio a alguien de esa forma sería tan divertido, y fue en ese entonces que entendió porque Kitty lo hacía a veces. Se anotó mentalmente llamar a su amiga más tarde para saber cómo le estaba yendo en la oficina de su jefe haciendo de secretaria. En ese momento lo importante era seguir molestando a Quinn Fabray.

–Como acabo de dejarla sin palabras, ya me doy por satisfecha –continuó con orgullo en la voz y acomodándose su vestimenta con un deje de soberbia. –Dejando de lado... Escuche bien porque dije _«dejando de lado»,_ lo que significa que después retomaremos nuestros intercambios de palabras. Porque yo sé que, por muy estirada que sea, le gusta cuando la molesto…

O al menos eso esperaba ella. Porque una cosa era sacar de quicio a la otra persona y que ésta lo permitiera, otra muy diferente era hacerlo y quedar como una pesada insoportable frente a esa misma persona. Jamás se juega de a uno un juego, siempre de a dos. Y si ella jugaba a molestarla era porque sentía o quería creer que Quinn Fabray se lo permitía. Rodó los ojos cuando descubrió que la rubia había dejado de escucharla. Durante esos cuatro días, siempre hizo lo mismo. Ni que dijera un monólogo extenso de diez minutos. Ella no hacía Stand Up. Podría intentarlo pero… ¿De qué hablaría? ¿De Kurt y su placer culpable? ¿De Jesse y su fijación por traer ex del pasado? ¿O de Kitty fingiendo ser una perra sin corazón pero que en realidad era un gatito de peluche? Quizás podía hablar de Joey y de cómo la escuchaba cuando hablaba con él, pero no. Eso era demasiado personal.

–Pero no se preocupe que no estoy ahora para eso –mintió continuando lo que decía, recordando el porqué había ido hasta el despacho de su jefa. –La señora Shelby se va a ir dentro de… ¿Otra vez dejó de escucharme? –cuestionó absteniéndose de cruzarse de brazos. Iba a fruncir el entrecejo pero se retractó a último momento porque no quería darle la satisfacción a Quinn Fabray de verla molesta por no escucharla. Sentía que estaba gastando saliva en una persona que no la escuchaba para nada. –Como sea. Lo que le decía es que la señora Corcoran se irá dentro de una hora y Beth está triste aunque no lo demuestre. Creo que en eso se parece a usted, incluso tiene esa expresión de oler mierda en su rostro. La misma que a veces... Si, esa que tiene ahora– agregó cuando su jefa la miró casi con desdén. Obviamente la mirada de Beth no era tan arrogante y perturbadora como la de su madre pero Rachel había descubierto que tenían la misma mirada cuando algo que no les gustaba estaba sucediendo frente a sus narices y no podían hacer nada para detenerlo. Sí, la misma molestia, enojo y algo de impotencia reflejada en dos colores de ojos diferentes: avellana y azul. –Lo que trato de decirle, y no es por entrometerme entre usted y la niña, es que quizás debería pasar un tiempo con ella esta tarde. Que sienta que a pesar de que su niñera se va, le queda una madre con quien jugar.

No era por entrometerse, lo decía en serio. Además, ¿Qué sabía ella de ser madre? ¿O de tener una? Nada, absolutamente nada. Era solo que no le gustaba que Beth creciera con la sensación de tener una madre y al mismo tiempo no tenerla. La adolescente estaba en pleno crecimiento, era en esa edad donde empezaba a cuestionarse absolutamente todo y necesitaba alguien que estuviera ahí para responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas como solo una madre podría hacerlo. Ella había pasado por esa etapa y agradecía infinitamente haber tenido a sus padres en ese momento pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se hubiese sentido tener una madre cerca con quien hablar temas que con sus padres no hubiera podido.

–Gracias por los consejos, señorita Berry –soltó su jefa en un tono de voz que no le gustó para nada. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para mirarla. Seguía con sus ojos perdidos en esos estúpidos papeles. –Pero agradecería que se enfocara en Beth y no en darme lecciones de cómo ser madre. Ahora si me disculpa...

¡No! ¡No le disculpaba una mierda! _«¿Qué le pasa a ésta?»_ pensó completamente molesta. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo para que esa cabeza hueca detrás del escritorio pensara que le estaba dando lecciones de cómo ser madre? ¡Si ni siquiera tenía una! Solo le trataba de hacerle ver que frente a sus ojos tenía una persona maravillosa que era lo más tierno del planeta y que necesitaba su compañía. Y no, no hablaba de ella estando frente al escritorio en ese momento. Hablaba de Beth. Solamente le había bastado un día para que la adolescente le hiciera sentir ganas de regresar al día siguiente a trabajar, ¿Cómo podía Quinn pasar por alto a su hija e ignorarla? Definitivamente el sobrenombre de _«Reina del Hielo»_ , _«Refrigerador Ambulante»_ o _«Iceberg»_ le quedaban acordes a ella. Casi pintados.

Quiso morderse la lengua para no decir nada fuera de lugar pero como siempre su boca fue más rápida que su mente:

–¡No estaba tratando de darle lecciones de cómo ser madre!– exclamó completamente indignada. ¿Qué se creía esa rubia frígida? No se trataba de ella, se trataba de Beth. Estaba pensando en la niña, ¿No era eso lo que hacían las buenas niñeras? Era uno de los siete pasos del libro, ¿O no? Estaba molesta y se lo iba a dejar bien en claro sin importarle si perdía el empleo o no. –A diferencia de lo que pueda creer, o de lo que le hagan creer, usted no es el centro de mi universo. Cuando vine aquí a hablarle no estaba pensando en usted, estaba pensando en Beth. Se le va una niñera que, por lo que escuche y pude ver, es casi como una segunda madre. Necesitará a su verdadera madre con ella después de eso. La felicidad de un niño no se alimenta solo de juguetes, sino de amor maternal. Algo que hasta el momento no he visto en usted.

–¡No le permito que...!

–¡No, yo no le permito a usted! –la enfrentó desafiándola con la mirada. Se preguntó en qué momento se acercó al escritorio y colocó sus puños sobre la madera para estar más cerca de su jefa pero con algo en medio de las dos para evitar que se lanzara sobre ella y le arrancara los pelos. Hasta el momento, quien hacía perder la cordura era ella, no al revés. Pero Quinn Fabray había dado con su punto débil por lo que, sin controlar lo que decía, soltó con rabia: –Usted no sabe lo que se siente desear o necesitar el abrazo de una madre y no tenerlo... –vio a la rubia fruncir el entrecejo, quizás con confusión, pero lo ignoró por completo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era perder de vista a Quinn Fabray lo más rápido posible. –Y ahora sí me voy pero lo hago porque quiero, no porque usted me echa.

 _«Salida dramática. Salida dramática»_ canturreó una voz en su cabeza y ella le hizo caso.

Agitó su melena y cerró la puerta del despacho dando un portazo. Le importó muy poco si su jefa le reclamaba por eso. Ella tenía otras cosas por las cuales reclamarle. ¿Qué se pensaba esa estúpida? ¿En qué momento le había dejado entrever que le estaba dando lecciones de cómo ser madre? ¿En qué momento le había dicho _«Ve ahora mismo con Beth y dale cariño»_? ¡Solamente le había sugerido algo! Definitivamente más odiosa no podía ser esa mujer. Malhumorada, arrogante, idiota…

 _«¡Frígida!»_ gritó con rabia en su cabeza.

Estaba furiosa con Quinn pero lo que más furia le daba era sentirse afectada por toda esa situación. Se suponía que no tenía que dejar que esa rubia la perturbara, era ella quien tenía que perturbar a la rubia. Ese era su objetivo principal, además de odiarla por tenerlo todo frente a sus ojos y no verlo. Tenía la posibilidad de ser una madre para su hija y sin embargo perdía su tiempo mirando papeles. Ella hubiese dado lo que no tenía porque su madre se acercara a ella o le regalara siquiera una mirada desde lejos. Quinn Fabray tenía la posibilidad de ser madre y no lo aprovechaba.

Era oficial: ¡La odiaba!

–¿Por qué refunfuñas? –le preguntó Shelby sacándola de sus pensamientos. Decidió pasar por alto la sonrisa que la mujer tenía en sus labios, aunque sí notó de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse completa cuando su antecesora le tocó el hombro. ¿En qué momento había ido hasta la puerta del dormitorio de ésta? –¿Te encuentras bien? Rachel,…

–¿Cómo soportas? –interrumpió mirando a Shelby que frunció el entrecejo confundida. –¿Cómo soportas a Quinn Fabray? Es realmente detestable, arrogante, atractiva, odiosa, perra, intolerante, perfecta, insoportable...

–Ahora entiendo. Ven conmigo –pidió la mujer tomándola de la mano y hablándole como si hablara con Beth. –Es claro que tú tienes tu personalidad y Quinn tiene la suya, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es tan… mala como dices o piensas que es. En el fondo es… tierna. Lo digo en serio, aunque no lo creas –agregó al escuchar la risa sarcástica que Rachel dejó escapar. Entraron a la habitación de Shelby y, mientras la mujer terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en su equipaje, ella se sentó en la cama con intensión de serenarse. –Quinn controla todo. No por gusto, sino porque no le gusta que nada la tome por sorpresa. No después del embarazo de Beth.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Beth con la mala onda de su madre? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia pero se descubrió a si misma queriendo conocer más detalles acerca de su jefa engreída.

–Podríamos decir que Beth es como la línea divisoria del antes y el después de Cristo en una línea de tiempo. El tiempo de Quinn Fabray –respondió Shelby en voz baja. –Quinn era una adolescente cuando quedó embarazada de Beth. Tenía dieciséis años. Sus padres estuvieron con ella en todo momento, pero aun así siempre creyó que no se merecía tal apoyo. En su mente, los había decepcionado, aunque los señores Fabray aseguraran lo contrario. Se dijo a si misma que, desde ese momento y hasta el último, todo lo que pasara en su vida tendría que tener un, lo que ella llama, _«Filtro de control»_. Cada cosa que pasa en su vida es porque ella lo permite.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó sin creérselo.

–Muy en serio. No es controladora por gusto, lo es porque de esa forma se siente a salvo. En el fondo es como nosotras… Como el resto del planeta –aseguró Shelby sonriendo tiernamente. –Le teme a lo desconocido, a lo imprevisto, lo impulsivo. Quinn no conoce de impulsos, analiza cada cosa que hace antes de llevarla a cabo.

–Eso es imposible. No siempre se controla todo. ¿Siempre fue así? –quiso saber. Se sorprendió que su voz sonara tan estrangulada. ¿Acaso tenía un nudo en la garganta?

–Yo llegué aquí al mismo tiempo que Beth, pero Julia llevaba aquí muchos años más que yo –respondió Shelby dejando una escapar una carcajada producto de algún recuerdo pasado. –Julia dice que Quinn antes de ser madre era la persona más desastrosa del planeta. Desastrosa y rebelde. No hacia sus deberes hasta después de la cena, por lo que pasaba gran parte de la noche estudiando. Se escapaba de la casa junto con Puckerman y Santana. Y no, no para ir a una fiesta, sino para ir a alguna biblioteca. A Quinn siempre le gustaron los libros. La controladora en ese momento era Frannie, la mayor de las hijas Fabray. Ahora vive en Europa. Viene de vez en cuando a visitar a sus padres.

–No me imagino a Quinn siendo rebelde –soltó. –Y menos escapando para ir a una biblioteca. ¿No tienen una aquí?

En su mente no entraba la posibilidad de que Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray fuera una chica de no hacer caso, de dejar todo para último momento o de escaparse. La veía tan estructurada, tan regia, impertérrita. No, definitivamente en su mente no se formaba la imagen de la Quinn que Shelby describía, o de la que Julia le había hablado a la mujer. Se anotó mentalmente hablar más de seguido con el ama de llaves. No, no hablar de Quinn, sino del clima, la bolsa de comercio, el dólar en el exterior, cuantos años hacia que llevaba trabajando allí, si las hijas Fabray le causaban dolores de cabeza, como eran cada una, cuando fue que Quinn se congeló y se convirtió en un hielo con patas. Ese tipo de cosas banales.

–Paciencia, Rachel. Ese es el secreto con Quinn –afirmó Shelby trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. –Mucha paciencia. Ahora es así pero una vez que la conozcas veras que es una mujer excelente. No quieras romper ese «hielo» que crees que posee de un solo golpe. Tiene una base muy sólida, de a poco y con calor ya verás cómo logras derretirlo. Ahora vamos. Es hora de irme.

–¿Ya? –preguntó con una mueca de molestia. Alejó a Quinn de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la mujer frente a ella. Luego pensaría en la rubia. –¿Debes irte?

–Sí, necesito hacer algo importantísimo. Por mi bien y el de alguien más –respondió Shelby tomando su equipaje con una mano mientras que con su mano libre tomó la de Rachel. Otra vez estaba ahí esa sensación de sentirse completa. –Vamos, quiero despedirme de toda la casa.

Salieron de la habitación tomadas de la mano y Rachel se sintió como una niña pequeña acompañada de su madre. Algo que soñó prácticamente toda su vida. Miró su mano entrelazada a la de Shelby y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tonta al imaginarse esa misma situación pero con su verdadera madre. Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en ella, haciéndose preguntas a sí misma. Quizás empezaba a ser hora de que hablara con sus padres sobre el asunto.

–Prométeme que te portaras bien– pidió Shelby trayéndola a la realidad. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido debido a la confusión. –Hablo respecto a Quinn. Confía en mí. No es mala chica, solo es…

–¿Una loca maniática fanática del control? –interrumpió con un deje de ironía. Rodó los ojos antes de rendirse a la petición y agregar: –Ok, trataré de comportarme pero ella debe hacer lo mismo. De lo contrario, te enviaré partes de su cuerpo por correo –Shelby estalló en carcajada. Le sorprendió notar que no solo en lo físico se parecían, sino que también a la hora de reír eran similares.

–¿Puedo abrazarte? –preguntó de repente Shelby cuando las risas entre ambas cesaron. Esperó a que Rachel respondiera antes de lanzarse sobre ella y rodearla con sus brazos. –Prométeme que te cuidaras, que no pelearas tanto con Quinn y, por sobre todas las cosas, prométeme que me llamaras si necesitas algo.

–Lo prometo –respondió completamente perdida en el abrazo.

No lo supo por qué se permitió tal cosa, todavía seguía confusa con todo ese asunto de sentirse completa cuando estaba alrededor de Shelby, pero lo que si supo fue que volvería a repetir la acción una y otra vez si fuera necesario. La intromisión de Beth, reclamando la atención de Corcoran, fue lo que las obligó a separarse del abrazo compartido. Siguió a la adolescente y a la niñera viendo como la mujer se despedía de todo el personal doméstico antes de despedirse de sus jefes. Pensó que el momento era demasiado íntimo y personal, por lo que se colocó en uno de los laterales cercanos a la escalera y después se dedicó a mirar la escena de Beth despidiéndose de Shelby.

A pesar de hacer un esfuerzo descomunal, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrada del despacho de donde Quinn Fabray salió. Recordó todas y cada una de las palabras que Shelby le había dicho respecto a la rubia y seguía sin creérselo. Era imposible que alguien como Quinn escondiera alguien como Shelby juraba que existía. Esa mujer estructurada y calculadora, a pesar de negarlo o de demostrar y decir lo contrario, le agradaba –más que nada porque era fácil sacarla de quicio–, pero una parte de ella pensaba que no estaría mal conocer, aunque fuera una pequeña parte, a esa Quinn Fabray de la que hablaba Shelby.

Reprimió una sonrisa al ver la mirada que la rubia le dedicaba a su hija. ¿Acaso era una mirada de ternura? ¿De cariño? ¿El _«Iceberg»_ pudo ser capaz de sentir algún sentimiento cálido sin derretirse? Eso no era posible. De nuevo acudieron a su mente las palabras de Shelby respecto a la rubia. _«Cada cosa que pasa en su vida es porque ella lo permite»_ resonó en su cabeza. O sea que esa sonrisa adorable que tenía en su rostro en ese momento, ¿Estaba allí porque ella se había permitido sonreír? Se preguntó si le dolería las mejillas después de hacerlo o si al hacerlo sentía la tirantez en la piel.

Sonriendo debido a su propio pensamiento, se concentró en la razón que originó esos pensamientos: la sonrisa de Quinn hacia Beth. Quizás había prejuzgado demasiado pronto a la rubia al pensar que Beth era la última de sus prioridades. La forma en la que miraba a la adolescente dejaba ver que la pequeña era lo más importante para ella. Si era así, ¿Por qué no se lo demostraba a la pequeña? Eso era lo que más le molestaba. Quinn tenía la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con su hija y en lugar de eso, se ponía a trabajar.

Eso no podía continuar siendo así. No durante el tiempo que ella trabajase allí. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

No por Quinn, sino por Beth.

 _«Idiota»_ pensó rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Quinn Fabray se había recostado en el umbral de la puerta del despacho con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que, si no fuera porque la detestaba, seguramente le habría hecho temblar las piernas. Debía admitir que no había conocido a nadie con tanta elegancia como la que Quinn desprendía solo con su presencia. Sabía que debía estar molesta con esa rubia arrogante, y ciertamente lo estaba, pero no podía evitar querer acercarse a la mujer. Sobre todo después de lo que le había contado Shelby. Dejó de mirarla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y deseado. Ella no era así, no sentía compasión por los empresarios arrogantes iguales a los padres de Brody, y no iba a empezar a serlo en ese momento.

En su lugar se concentró en mirar a Beth despidiéndose de Shelby. Le causó tristeza y al mismo tiempo ternura ver como la adolescente hacía todo lo posible para no llorar. Al ir pasando los días, se dio cuenta que Beth era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Quizás tenía algunos toques de caprichosa o engreída pero ella lo atribuía a que su madre era Quinn Fabray. No podía esperar mucho de la niña teniendo en cuenta ese _«insignificante»_ detalle. Se vio tentada de caminar hasta Beth y abrazarla pero encariñarse con la niña en menos de una semana no entraba en sus planes. Así que terminó desviando la vista para no caer en la tentación.

 _«Mierda»_ pensó en cuanto descubrió a su jefa mirándola. ¿Porqué maldita razón tenía que mirarla tan fijamente? ¿Tenía algo en la cara o estaba pensando la mejor forma de asesinarla y que pareciera un accidente?

 _«O quizás solo busca ayuda con Beth»_ pensó. _«Debería ayudarla. Olvido lo del despacho y la ayudo. Luego podré cobrarme el favor sacándola de quicio»_

Se abstuvo de resoplar por lo bajo, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Quinn –los mismos que más tarde recordaría. Estaba completamente segura de que eso pasaría–, y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló hacia donde estaba Beth. La idea era fácil, le estaba indicando que se acercara a la adolescente y la abrazara. Simplemente eso. ¿Por qué estúpida razón Quinn no le hacía caso? ¿No estaba entendiendo la señal o qué?

 _«Al parecer no»_ se respondió a si misma viendo como la rubia alternaba su mirada entre ella y Beth como si tratara de entender lo que le decía. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que Quinn Fabray no era tan inteligente como le gustaba alardear.

 _«Todo tengo que hacerlo yo»_ resopló alejándose de su posición cerca de las escaleras para acercarse a Quinn. Sonrió por lo bajo entre confundida y complacida cuando vio que la rubia la buscaba con la mirada tras haber comprobado que no estaba en su antigua posición.

–Si espero que entienda lo que quiero decir, me volveré vieja –bromeó en el oído de la rubia. De más está decir que tuvo que ponerse de puntas de pie para llegar hasta allí y se anotó mentalmente comprarse zapatos un poco más alto. No es que fuera a hablarle a Quinn Fabray al oído todo el tiempo pero por las dudas se los compraría o le pediría a Kurt prestado un par. –Vaya allá y abrace a su hija. Necesitará el apoyo de su madre por sobre todas las cosas.

–Creí que era una mala madre –replicó Quinn mirándola por encima de su hombro. No supo que decir, quizás porque no tenía tiempo para decirle a la rubia que no pensaba que era mala madre, sino una que parecía tener las prioridades desordenadas. O quizás simplemente no podía hilar una oración porque su atención estaba en la ceja en alto de su jefa y el perfume que desprendía. Uno de marca mundial, eso seguro. –¿Se disculpará por lo que me dijo?

–Es probable que antes caiga un asteroide o que los dinosaurios vuelvan a la vida –aseguró sin dar su brazo a torcer. Que estuviera idiotizada por el perfume o la ceja de Quinn no significaba que se rindiera por completo. –Aunque tengo una teoría sobre eso, después se la cuento –continuó. No quería enfrascarse en su teoría de que los dinosaurios en realidad seguían vivos. Estaba segura que, de ser así, estarían encerrados en el _Área 51_ o la _Nasa_ los tendría escondidos en sus instalaciones, como también tenían escondido a un extraterrestre. Por eso el avistamiento de ovnis era cada vez más habitual. Estaban buscando a su hermano alienígena. ¿Por qué nadie, además de Britt, pensaba como ella? Se encogió de hombro dejando sus pensamientos a un lado y empujó suavemente a Quinn hacia adelante. –Luego hablamos de lo que ambas dijimos en su despacho y nos seguiremos sacando chispas. Ahora vaya con su hija. Rápido.

Pensó que Quinn no le haría caso, por lo que terminó sorprendiéndose cuando la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Beth y Shelby. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando vio que la adolescente se aferraba con fuerzas a la cintura de su madre apenas ésta última estuvo detrás de ella. Esa imagen era todo lo que quería ver cuando entró al despacho de Quinn, y sonrió por lo bajo al ver que fue posible. Vio a Fabray hablando con Shelby por lo bajo pero no llegó a escuchar sobre qué. No le importaba tampoco. Su atención estaba puesta en Beth.

–Voy a extrañarlas... y a usted, señorita Berry –escuchó que decía Shelby trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Bajó la mirada con timidez sin poder ser capaz de decir que también iba a extrañar a esa mujer parecida a ella, a pesar de solo haber compartido cuatro días en su compañía. –No encontraré a nadie más que entienda a Broadway como lo hace usted.

–Eso espero o me sentiré traicionada –se permitió bromear sin saber de dónde sacaba la voz para responder.

Shelby también tenía un amor oculto por el teatro, más precisamente por Broadway, como ella. Desde pequeña sus padres le habían inculcado ese tipo de gusto. Cada viernes por la noche miraban una comedia musical o asistían a una cada vez que el pueblo de Lima se permitía organizar y gestionar una. De hecho, había participado en algunas obras de teatros escolares –por no decir en todas las que se le presentaron–, y había estudiado en la Academia de Arte Dramático de Nueva York. Modestia aparte, se consideraba la mejor cantante de su entorno y lo demostraba cada vez que podía. Al parecer, Shelby era igual que ella y eso fue lo que las llevó a hablar por horas a lo largo de esos días mientras esperaban el regreso de Beth de la escuela.

No supo en qué momento la mujer se había ido por completo de la casa pero cuando salió de su hermetismo, volvió a perderse de nuevo al ver a Quinn y Beth abrazadas en medio de la sala. Madre e hija, con el mismo color de pelo pero no los ojos. Algunas similitudes en la personalidad, el mismo atractivo, elegancia y perfección expresados con su mera presencia. Otra vez volvieron las palabras de Shelby a su mente y fue en ese entonces –viendo a la rubia abrazado a su hija como si nada más importara en ese momento–, que se imaginó a la Quinn que Shelby había descrito. Una Quinn que no controlaba nada y que se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, que dejaba los análisis para cosas más banales y que cedía el control aunque sea por unos minutos rindiéndose por completo a disfrutar sin pensar.

Definitivamente esa Quinn sería alguien agradable de conocer. La pregunta era, ¿Ella quería conocerla? ¿O se conformaba con la mandona arrogante y con un corazón de hielo que su jefa siempre mostraba? _«Ninguna de las dos»_ se respondió a si misma dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba. Pasar tiempo en esa casa la estaba volviendo loca. El día estaba siendo uno demente en sí. Necesitaba un descanso de toda esa escena, dejar de pensar en su jefa y en cómo era en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Y en ese presente Quinn le caía mal simplemente por ir de traje sastre y zapatos altos pisando cabezas como los padres de Brody lo hacían.

Le susurró en el oído a la rubia, para no romper el momento con Beth, un _«Iré a preparar chocolate caliente. Lleve a Beth a su dormitorio»_ antes de perderse de vista por completo. Preparar chocolate caliente no era su fuerte, eso era sabido, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse de Quinn y de todo lo que representaba.

Por el bien de su cabeza debía ser así.

* * *

 **Día 11. 16:54 pm.**

Si su plan principal era no pasar demasiado tiempo alrededor de Quinn Fabray o ni siquiera pensar en ella, estaba fallando de una manera desastrosa. ¿Quién tenía la culpa de su fracaso? Simple. La imagen de la rubia abrazada a Beth como si la cuidara en sueños mientras disfrutaban de esa necesaria siesta después de la partida de Shelby.

Maldita sea la hora en la cual subió a decirles que el chocolate caliente estaba listo.

No quería ver esa faceta tierna de Quinn. No lo deseaba. Se suponía que tenía que detestarla por todo lo que representaba y sin embargo no podía quitarse esa imagen de madre e hija durmiendo abrazadas. Era más fácil _«convivir»,_ por llamarlo de alguna forma, con la rubia si la veía como alguien sin corazón o con el corazón duro como una roca y frío como el culo de un pingüino. No estaba preparada para verla como una mujer con sentimientos. Todo se volvería caótico y no tendría con quien desquitarse lo que los padres de Brody le hicieron pasar y sufrir.

Sabía que no debía hacer de Quinn un chivo expiatorio, posiblemente no fuera igual que los padres de Brody pero, ¿Para qué arriesgarse a conocerla y al final comprobar que todos los trajeados eran lo mismo? No quería pasar por la sensación de sentirse inferior de nuevo. No lo necesitaba en su nueva vida. No lo quería. Lo único que necesitaba era terminar esos tres meses con la mente sin perturbaciones, sin Quinn Fabray en diferentes facetas revoloteando por cada resquicio de su cabeza.

Pasó la página del libro que había tomado de la cocina casi por inercia. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacía en la cocina un libro sobre los árboles que rodeaban la casa? Realmente eran excéntricos los ricos que conocía, así sea para trabajar con ellos temporalmente o para compartir una maldita comida. Los padres de Brody, por ejemplo, obligaban a sus invitados a sacarse los zapatos, una vez dentro de la casa, y colocarse otros hechos de piel sintética, supuestamente. Aunque ella siempre pensó que era piel real de animales indefensos. Otra razón más para que los padres de su ex novio le cayeran terriblemente mal.

No quería pensar tampoco en los padres de Brody porque de hacerlo arrancaría las hojas del pobre libro sobre arboles pensando que eran las cabezas de cada uno. En su lugar tomó su teléfono móvil y realizó una llamada necesaria. No supo porqué, quizás porque llevaba varios días sin escuchar sus voces o simplemente el sentirse extraña alrededor de Shelby la llevó a eso, pero necesitaba hablar con sus padres. Sobre todo de un hecho puntual.

–¡Hola, cielo! –saludó su padre eufórico. Tanto que tuvo que alejar unos centímetros el móvil de su oído. Definitivamente la intensidad y alegría la había heredado de Leroy. –¡Hiram! ¡Hiram! ¡Ven! ¡Es la nena al teléfono!

–¿Es Rachel? Vaya, ¿Se acordó que tiene padres?

Y el resentimiento y rencor lo heredó de Hiram.

–¿Papá está en sus días? –preguntó solo para molestar a su padre. Escuchó una carcajada por parte de Leroy y un gruñido por parte de Hiram. –Hola, papi. Hola, papá… y sí, siempre me acuerdo de ustedes; que no los llame por teléfono todo el tiempo es otra cosa. Simplemente les doy espacio. ¿Qué tal que llamo y ustedes están…? Bueno, ya saben… Haciendo cosas traumáticas para la mente de su pobre y única hija.

–Si tuvieras un hermano estoy seguro que él vendría a vernos o nos llamaría por teléfono más de seguido– espetó Hiram haciéndola rodar los ojos. –¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupada que no tienes tiempo ni para llamarnos? No te pedimos una charla de dos horas pero no estaría mal una llamada de _«Buenos días, papis. Ya abrí los ojos y la ladrona de talentos se llevó otra buena paliza. Esa mujer no aprende, ¿Eh?»_

–¿ _«La ladrona de talentos»_? –repitió con escepticismo antes de gritar con voz aguda. –¡Eso fue hace diez años, papá! Cuando tenía catorce. Ya no sueño con esas cosas– escuchó a su otro padre decir _«Ahora sueña con los abdominales de vaya uno a saber quién… Y deja de mentir, Rachel, porque soñaste con la ladrona hasta los dieciocho años»_. –Gracias, papi. Eres de mucha ayuda. ¿Ven porque no los llamo por teléfono tan de seguido?

–¡Ja! O sea que lo admites. Admites no llamarnos por teléfono todos los días. Ahí está. Ya lo admitió –afirmó Hiram, tan extremista como siempre. –Ahí tienes a tu nena, Leroy. Admite que no nos llama porque no quiere escucharnos. Solo somos un estorbo para ella y…

–Ey, basta. Yo no dije eso –interrumpió molesta. –Es más, para taparte esa boca exagerada llamaba para preguntarles si puedo ir este fin de semana a verlos.

Escuchó a Leroy chillar en el teléfono y estuvo segura que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Hiram fue un poco más recatado soltando únicamente un _«Estrellita»_. Esa simple palabra siempre significaba más que… Bueno, más que esa simple palabra. Podía significar desde un _«¿Otra vez reprobaste matemáticas?»_ si era exclamada con demasiado énfasis y el entrecejo fruncido a juego, hasta un _«Estoy muy orgulloso de ti»_ si era dicho mirándola a los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Además de un pañuelo en la mano por si las lágrimas lo traicionaban y comenzaban a caer. En este caso pensó que quizás significaba un _«Claro que puedes venir a casa, pero no esperes que pase por alto que no nos has llamado en días»._

–Claro que puedes venir a casa, pero no esperes que pase por alto que no nos has llamado en días –soltó Leroy mientras ella se aplaudía mentalmente a sí misma. Se equivocó de padre pero allí estaba la frase. Realmente tenía un lado psíquico. –¿Vienes tú sola? ¿O vienen los chicos contigo?

¿Cómo decirle que había llamado solamente para escuchar sus voces y que detrás del viaje había algo más? Tampoco podía decirles la verdadera razón del porqué iba a verlos, no por teléfono. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para pensar en la mejor forma de abordar el tema de su madre biológica sin lastimar a sus padres al preguntar por la mujer. Quizás podía llevar a Kurt con ella. El chico siempre sabía que decir cuando la situación se ponía tensa pero tampoco quería involucrar a nadie ajeno a ellos tres. Llevar a Kitty equivaldría a querer apagar un incendio con combustible, y Jesse… Jesse seguramente querría llevar a Brody con él. No sabía qué hacer respecto al viaje o a quien llevarse así que simplemente, y para ganar un poco más de tiempo, respondió:

–No lo sé, papi. Hablaré con los chicos más tarde y te mando un mensaje, ¿Te parece?

Escuchó la respuesta de su padre antes de que comenzara a contarle los planes que ya estaba ideando para su visita, la forma en la que ordenaría su antiguo dormitorio o como le sacaría el polvo al piano de la sala para que ella pudiera cantar algo antes de cena, como siempre hacía cuando era más pequeña. Respondió con una sonrisa todo lo que sus padres decían pero su atención estaba bastante lejos del móvil en su mano y sus padres del otro lado.

Desde el árbol en el que estaba se podía ver hacia el interior de la casa y por una de las ventanas vio a su jefa –con el pelo húmedo y aspecto limpio. _«Quizás se duchó»_ pensó– buscando algo por todo el interior de la casa. No quería que la descubriera llamando por teléfono en horario de trabajo así que se despidió de sus padres con la promesa de verlos al día siguiente. Escuchó un _«Nunca nos llama por teléfono y la única vez que lo hace, nos corta la llamada a la media hora»_ por parte de Hiram. Se lo imaginó refunfuñando por lo bajo, tal y como ella hacía cuando algo le molestaba, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa tierna.

También había heredado lo caprichosa e infantil de parte de su padre.

 _«¿Tacones para caminar sobre el césped? Solo Quinn Fabray puede hacer tal cosa»_ pensó mirando a la rubia en el patio trasero de la casa.

Movía la cabeza para todos lados como si realmente buscara algo. Se sorprendió a si misma deseando que la buscara a ella pero ni siquiera se molestó en reprenderse por ese pensamiento. En su lugar, su lado bromista y juguetón salió a la superficie haciendo que se escondiera detrás del árbol donde estaba pero desde un ángulo que pudiera ver a la rubia acercarse hacia ella.

–¿Me buscaba? –preguntó fingiendo que leía el libro que tenía en la mano. Si Quinn fuera más inteligente o estuviera más atenta, se habría dado cuenta que el libro estaba al revés. Al percatarse de su error, y para no ser descubierta, rápidamente lo colocó sobre su regazo correcta pero disimuladamente. – _Salix babylonica_ , más conocido como Sauce llorón. Nativo de Asia y perteneciente a la familia de las salicáceas. Pueden llegar a crecer desde los ocho metros hasta los doce, rara vez hasta los veintiséis metros. Este en el cual estoy sentada debajo debe tener unos cinco metros, así que prácticamente debe ser un Sauce llorón bebe –bromeó. Leer sobre arboles mientras mataba el tiempo, y también todo pensamiento referido a Quinn Fabray, había valido la pena si ahora su jefa la miraba con una ceja en alto, seguramente sorprendida. Ella también se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, al notar un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios rígidos de la rubia. –Ah, y la razón de que sus hojas cuelguen hasta el suelo quizás se deba a sus ramas delgadas, flexibles y largas –agregó al darse cuenta que otra vez volvía a perderse en todo lo que giraba en torno a Quinn Fabray.

–¿Estuvo viendo un documental sobre el _Salix babylonica_ en el Animal Planet? –indagó su jefa y ella notó el tono burlón.

 _«No, lo aprendí viendo una porno en Redtube»_ respondió en su mente absteniéndose de rodar los ojos. _«Idiota»_

Se guardó esa respuesta mental para ella porque sabía que verbalizarla equivaldría a perder el empleo, y aunque no lo admitiese le gustaba pasar tiempo allí. Pasar tiempo con Beth, con nadie más.

–No, no miro televisión. Solo muy pocas veces y si se trata de alguna serie o película. Una buena película sin pantalla verde o azul de fondo –mintió sin saber porqué. Quizás porque si le decía que se pasaba horas mirando televisión lo usaría como excusa para despedirla. De más está decir que amaba las películas con fondo azul o verde, siempre y cuando tuviera un buen guion detrás. Incluso se sabía los diálogos de algunas. Sus amigos decían que quizás en su vida anterior salió con alguien friki, a lo que ella terminaba sonriendo antes de soltar un _«Todo es posible»_ a modo de respuesta. Sin querer seguir con su mentira, levantó el libro que aún tenía en su mano desviando la conversación hacia allí. –Y lo que acabo de decirle lo aprendí de aquí. Un libro muy instructivo, ¿Quiere leerlo? ¿O me dirá para qué me buscaba?

 _«¿Tiene problemas en el cuello?»_ se preguntó a sí misma con una mueca graciosa en el rostro mientras veía a su jefa mirar hacia todos lados sin responder. _«Si sigue así se lo va a romper»_

–No sea tan engreída– ahí estaba la cuestión. No era que tenía complejo de gallina y por eso movía el cuello de un lado a otro. En realidad estaba buscando una nueva palabra para definirla. –No la estaba buscando a usted. Desperté y no la vi por ningún lado, entonces...

–¡Oh! Eso es aún peor. Estaba preocupada por mí –interrumpió sintiéndose complacida pensando que, efectivamente, era a ella a quien Quinn buscaba minutos antes. –Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me adorara completamente... O de que por lo menos notara mi presencia hasta echarme de menos cuando no estoy cerca de usted.

 _«O de hacerme creer que no soy la única idiota que mira a la otra»_ pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de ese estúpido pensamiento. Realmente necesitaba salir de esa casa, alejarse de Quinn Fabray y toda su presencia. Para su suerte, el fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, o a unas pocas horas, por lo que solo debía esperar un poco más. Un poco más y se alejaría de todo eso.

Principalmente de su jefa.

–O sea que, además de maleducada, gritona, irreverente, sumamente entrometida y muchas cosas más, ¿También debo agregar _«arrogante»_ a esa interminable lista? –soltó su jefa trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Le bastó esa interminable lista para recordar que Quinn no era ajena a los padres de Brody al pensar así de ella. –La buscaba porque se supone que debía estar cuidando a Beth, no leyendo debajo de un árbol.

–También se suponía que Beth estaba durmiendo la siesta, así que la dejé dormir– replicó con un deje de molestia al asociar nuevamente a la rubia con los padres de su ex novio. Respiró profundo casi imperceptiblemente para serenarse. Su jefa no tenía la culpa. Era idiota y arrogante, sí, pero no tanto como los avinagrados padres de Brody. _«Piensa en cosas lindas. Piensas en cosas lindas»_ se dijo a sí misma y automáticamente a su mente acudió la imagen de Beth durmiendo abrazada a su madre. –Además se veía tan linda que no tuve fuerzas para despertarla. Ella se veía linda, usted se veía con la misma cara avinagrada de siempre– aclaró a último momento al percatarse de que esa imagen incluía también a Quinn. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante solo para sentirse a salvo pero la sonrisa no le duró demasiado al percatarse de las marcas entre rojas y moradas que se reflejaban en los nudillos de la rubia, como si hubiese golpeado una pared o algo parecido. –¿Qué le pasó en la mano? ¿Se lastimó?

 _«Infantil»_ resopló con molestia al ver como la rubia trataba de ocultar la mano herida en su espalda.

Se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y en su lugar se contentó con soltar mentalmente un _«Tarde, idiota. Ya lo vi»_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? No le costaba nada decir _«Si, señorita Berry, me lastimé la mano. ¿Podría curarme, por favor?»_ Ella con gusto la ayudaría. Después de mucho meditarlo y de hacerla rogar un poco más por su ayuda, seguramente lo haría. Le curaría la mano derramando una abundante cantidad de alcohol, en lugar de antiséptico, sobre la herida, solo para desinfectarla lo suficiente. Solo por eso, no porque fuera una maldita –malévola– enfermera.

–No me pasó nada, señorita Berry –negó la rubia frente a ella confirmando la respuesta que sabía que iba a recibir. –¿Podría no meterse en mis asuntos e ir a preparar la merienda para Beth? No tardará en despertar –apretó los puños con fuerzas solo para no darle vuelta la cara a su jefa de una bofetada. Había conocido varios niveles de idiotez y arrogancia pero jamás uno como el de Quinn Fabray. –Por cierto, esta noche puede irse antes de lo pautado si quiere. Mi hija y yo saldremos a cenar, por lo tanto no es necesario que se quede a cumplir con el horario.

Eso último borró de un plumazo la molestia que comenzaba sentir. Si su jefa hablaba en serio, llegaría temprano a casa. Tendría tiempo de sacar el boleto de avión hasta Lima, preparar su equipaje, idear una buena forma de abordar el tema de su madre sin lastimar a sus padres, partir al día siguiente lo más temprano posible y pasar todo el fin de semana con ellos. Se descubrió a si misma queriendo dar un salto de alegría, aunque una parte de ella le recordó que era Quinn Fabray quien estaba frente a ella. Su dictadora y esclavista personal. La rubia podría llegar a ilusionarla con la posibilidad de liberarla antes de tiempo solo para después decirle que era una broma y que en realidad tendría que quedarse más horas de lo pautado. Cosa que retrasaría todo su plan.

–¿Me lo puede dar por escrito? No quiero que luego me acuse de incumplimiento de contrato –señaló mitad escéptica mitad eufórica. No hizo ese comentario con malicia, solamente quería asegurarse de que podría llevar a cabo su plan sin tener que retrasarlo.

Vio a su jefa apretar los puños con fuerzas, haciendo más notorio el corte superficial de los nudillos que le dolió a ella, y supo que la rubia la estaba liberando por el resto de la tarde. Aunque que no le respondiera y se alejara de ella rápidamente la llevó a recordar el encontronazo que tuvo con su jefa en el despacho de ésta última. Sabía que Quinn no lo había olvidado –ella tampoco lo había hecho– pero pensó que la rubia, al igual que ella, había decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra solo para enfocarse en Beth. Pero que la mujer no quisiera estar cerca de ella le indicaba que no se había olvidado para nada de ese momento, sino todo lo contrario. Seguía muy presente en su cabeza.

Sabía que no debía correr detrás de esa rubia engreída pero el hecho de saber que su jefa seguía molesta con ella y que tenía la mano herida, la llevó a caminar detrás de ella entrando a la mansión. Tragó saliva con fuerzas cuando, sin querer, su mirada se perdió en la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo. No tenía por qué mirarle el culo a su jefa. Ella no era así. Aunque…

–¿No quiere que hablemos de lo que pasó en su despacho?– murmuró dividida entre las ganas de que la rubia la escuchase y de que no. Por un lado quería hablar con su jefa, sus padres siempre decían que hablar las cosas ayudaba a comprenderlas, pero por el otro lado no tenía ganas de escuchar las maliciosas palabras que sabía que la rubia tenía para obsequiarle. La vio detenerse en el primer escalón de escalera dándole la espalda y sonrió internamente al pensar que quizás no era la única con un dilema a cuestas. –A cambio, me dejará curarle esa mano. ¿Ve? De cualquier forma sale ganando.

 _«Escéptica»_ pensó sin quitar la mirada de los ojos entrecerrados de su jefa.

Sabía que la rubia no le creía para nada esa buena acción de curarle la mano. Ella tampoco se la creía pero había sido lo que se le ocurrió como último recurso para tener un poco más la atención de Quinn sobre ella. Se golpeó mentalmente y se pellizcó físicamente cuando se dio cuenta de ese último pensamiento. Pasar tiempo con aquella perfecta pero engreída mujer la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Debía salir corriendo cuanto antes de allí si quería volver la semana entrante detestándola como al principio. Aunque lo primero que tenía que hacer para que eso sucediera, era eliminar la imagen de Quinn abrazada a su hija completamente dormida desprendiendo ternura por cada uno de sus poros.

 _«¿Olvidar qué?»_ pensó cuando la rubia se acercó a ella irrumpiendo en su burbuja personal.

Definitivamente el perfume que usaba era uno de marca mundial, sus ojos eran más atrapantes de lo que pensó y toda su presencia le provocaba un terrible temblor, tanto en el cuerpo como en las piernas. Levantó el mentón con soberbia solo para que su jefa no la viera tan afectada por su causa.

–Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Nada que no tenga que ver con mi hija –mientras escuchaba a la rubia casi pegada a ella. Se preguntó si la mujer se había dado cuenta de la cercanía entre ambas. –Así que... Si no tiene nada que decirme sobre mi hija, apártese de mi camino.

–No fui yo quien invadió la burbuja personal de la persona que tengo enfrente –replicó sin poder contenerse. Sonrió arrogante esperando que la rubia se concentrara en eso y no en lo temblorosa que sonó su voz. La vio apretar los puños con fuerzas antes de darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. Queriendo darle un respiro a su jefa pero muchísimo más a ella misma, se hizo a un lado antes de alejarse lentamente de la rubia. –Iré a preparar la merienda para Beth y dejare de... invadir su espacio. Nos vemos después, señora Fabray.

–¡Señorita! –le aclaró la rubia a sus espaldas.

Sonrió orgullosa cuando creyó escuchar el tacón de su zapato golpear contra el suelo. _«Vaya, vaya. La señorita Iceberg no le gusta que la llamen "Señora"»,_ se regodeó mentalmente. Fue hasta la cocina donde dejó el libro sobre árboles –que no sabía que lo tenía aun en la mano– exactamente donde lo había encontrado y le regaló una caricia a Julia cuando pasó por su lado de camino a la pequeña habitación donde dejaba sus cosas cada mañana al llegar a la mansión. Aprovechó ese tiempo a solas para llamar a Kurt, su mejor amigo, pidiéndole que le sacara el boleto hacia Lima cuanto antes.

 _«Luego te lo explico»_ fue lo único que dijo cuándo su amigo la interrogó sobre el asunto. Con el asunto de Quinn y su extraña fijación y embobamiento por la rubia, había olvidado por completo pensar en la forma más liviana de abordar el tema de su madre con sus padres. Ni siquiera había hablado con sus amigos sobre eso. Hablaría esa noche con ellos… Después de hablar con Joey, claro está.

–Mamá dice que te vas antes de tiempo. Que te dio permiso para hacerlo, ¿Es verdad? –preguntó Beth, una hora después, entrando a la habitación donde ella estaba. _«Hasta su hija duda de su palabra»_ , pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa. Se acercó a la adolescente y se sorprendió lo alta que era para su edad, casi cinco centímetros más alta que ella. –No quiero que te vayas. ¿No puedes venir a cenar con nosotras? Hay comida vegetariana en lo de mi tío. Ven con nosotras, por favor. No quiero ir sola con mamá.

–¿Por qué no? –indagó mucho más sorprendida aun frente a esa negación por parte de la adolescente que se removió inquieta. –Beth…

–Mamá no se relaja en ningún momento, y siempre que estamos juntas me pregunta sobre mis cosas y si no respondo lo que ella quiere escuchar, se molesta y me juzga –respondió la rubia de ojos azules tirándose en el sofá que había allí. –No quiero una madre que me juzgue, quiero una con la cual hablar de lo que sea.

–Yo tampoco quiero juzgarte, y no lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero estas en una edad en la cual cada cosa que tu madre diga o haga, parecerá un prejuicio y no es así –afirmó después de haber buscado correctamente las palabras para hablar con Beth. –Créeme, yo también pase por eso. No sabes las veces que pensé _«Viejos odiosos»_ respecto a mis padres y al final resultó que esos viejos odiosos se metían en mi vida y opinaban porque se preocupaban por mí. Hasta hoy en día sigo llamándolos de esa manera en mi mente a veces, cuando me niego a ver que tienen razón, pero es básicamente por orgullo. El mismo que tú posees en cantidades industriales por ser la hija de… ya sabemos quién.

–¿Ahora mi madre es Lord Voldemort y por eso no la nombramos? ¿Si decimos tres veces su nombre aparecerá en la puerta? –bromeó Beth ganándose un suspiro aliviado por parte de Rachel porque pensó que la adolescente se tomaría mal sus palabras. –Amo a mi madre, la amo con todo lo que soy, lo que me molesta es que quiera controlarlo absolutamente todo, todo el tiempo.

–Los padres son así –indicó preguntándose por qué demonios defendía a Quinn Fabray.

–¿Por qué defiendes a mi madre? –cuestionó Beth mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. _«Esa pregunta no»_ pidió en su cabeza. –Creí que te caía mal.

–Y lo hace. Es solo que… cuando vas creciendo, vas dejando de ser egoísta y empiezas a ponerte en el lugar del otro. Solo eso –murmuró esquivando los ojos azules de Beth que se encogió de hombros. –Lo repito, tu madre no es mi persona favorita bajo ningún punto de vista pero es tu madre. Por ende, debes hacerle caso… Además, una buena conversación a tiempo evita problemas a futuro. Si hay algo que te molesta de ella, deberías decírselo. Seguro que lo entenderá.

–¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Si no entiende lo que quiero decirle?

–Entonces me dices a mí y yo con gusto la golpearé hasta que lo entienda –aseguró robándose una carcajada por parte de la adolescente.

Después de unos largos minutos en silencio se despidieron con un abrazo y Rachel se quedó sola terminando de arreglar sus cosas. Media hora más tarde se despidió de Julia con un beso en la mejilla y una leve reverencia hacia la señora Judy, como llamaba a la madre de su jefa. Se cruzó nuevamente con Beth y volvió a abrazarla dejándole un beso en la cabeza. A Quinn simplemente le regaló una sonrisa burlona y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Afuera de la casa se encontró con Sam, el chofer rubio con cara de adolescente y boca grande. Lo saludó con un movimiento de manos mientras que su mente volvía a preguntarse lo mismo que siempre se preguntaba desde que conoció al chico: _«¿De dónde lo conocía?»_ Estaba segura que lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordar donde. Se subió al taxi con esa pregunta en mente y por unos minutos –los mismos que duró el viaje hasta su departamento en Bushwick– Quinn Fabray había dejado de habitar su mente.

–¡Ya llegué! –gritó entrando a su departamento tirando las llaves en la mesa más cercana donde también dejó su bolso mientras chequeaba los sobres que había recogido de su buzón de correo en el piso principal. –Factura, factura, promoción, más factura, ventas… ¡Familia, ya llegue! ¡Joey! ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

–Está durmiendo… y no lo llames como si viniera caminando a tu encuentro, ¿Tengo que repetirte cuantos meses tiene, Rachel? –preguntó retóricamente Kitty bajando las escaleras. –Y agradecería que dejaras de hablarle a mi hijo sobre Quinn Fabray, ¿Puede ser?

–Yo no le hablo de Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray –negó recibiendo una ceja en alto por parte de su amiga. –Ok… No le hablo todo el tiempo de Quinn. Y tampoco iba a hablarle de Quinn ahora, iba a contarle mi día…

–Que se resume a una nueva disputa con Quinn Fabray –interrumpió su amiga rodando los ojos. –Lo digo en serio, para detestarla tanto como dices, la nombras demasiado todo el tiempo, ¿No quieres contarme a mí _«tu día»_?

–Prefiero hablarlo con Joey –murmuró por lo bajo con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca infantil en su rostro. –Él me entiende.

–Él no habla, por ende no puede decirte las cosas como son –replicó Kitty caminando hasta la cocina y llevándose a Rachel con ella que protestó. –Luego vas a ducharte. Ahora hablemos… No, no de Quinn –agregó tras escuchar nuevas protestas por parte de la morena. –Llamó Kurt hace como una hora diciendo que preparara yo la cena porque él llegaría tarde a casa. Un gnomo, el que está frente a mí, le ordenó que sacara un boleto de avión para Lima y eso lo retrasó en el trabajo porque se cansó de llamar a todas las agencias tratando de conseguir un vuelo para mañana a la mañana. ¿Quieres contarme por qué tanta prisa en viajar?

–Primero dime que consiguió el boleto –pidió recibiendo como respuesta los ojos en blanco por parte de su amiga. Apretó los puños con fuerzas y soltó un grito eufórico acompañado de un _«¡Bien!»_ al tomar esa mueca como una afirmación a su pregunta. –Quiero viajar a ver a mis padres, solo eso.

No iba a decirles a sus amigos que, además de verlos, también quería hablar con ellos sobre su madre. No sin hablarlo con Joey antes. Tampoco iba a arrastrarlos hasta Lima porque sabía que era un tema que solamente tenían que tratar los tres Berry y nadie más. Además quería ahorrarse el incómodo y tenso momento que sabía que se formaría al tocar el tema. Por otro lado, no estaba excluyendo a sus amigos de todo ese asunto. Simplemente lo compartiría con ellos cuando tuviera algo sólido, cuando conociera un poco más de la historia de su madre.

–¿Preparas la cena mientras voy a ducharme? –preguntó abandonando la cocina.

Una vez en el piso de arriba, y antes de ir hacia su habitación, fue hasta la habitación de Joey donde el niño estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó a la cuna y le dejó un beso en la cabeza antes de susurrarle un _«Despierta pronto. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… y no solo de Quinn»._ Porque era verdad, no siempre hablaba de su jefa con Joey como había dicho Kitty. Quinn formaba parte de su día a día por eso la nombraba casi todo el tiempo. O la miraba, o pensaba en ella, o buscaba cualquier cosa con que pelearle solo porque le gustaba ver una vena palpitante en su frente.

Una vez en su dormitorio se tiró en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Cuatro días, solamente llevaba cuatro días trabajando en la casa/mansión de Quinn Fabray y había olvidado por completo la principal razón de por qué había aceptado trabajar allí. Se suponía que había aceptado el empleo solo para superar el trauma que los padres de Brody le habían provocado o simplemente para cobrar revancha a través de Quinn. Al final resultó en esos cuatro días lo menos que hizo fue tomarse revancha. Quinn Fabray había llamado completamente su atención sin siquiera proponérselo.

Simplemente siendo una perfecta, arrogante y frígida mujer.

20:32 pm – _Ya tengo el boleto. Voy con Kurt, porque Kitty y Jesse no pueden. Nos vemos mañana. Los amo._

Decía el mensaje que les envió a sus padres tras la llegada de Kurt que le confirmó que tenía el boleto. Su amigo, al contrario de Kitty, sí insistió en saber más respecto a ese viaje. Mucho más. Por lo que se auto invitó a viajar a Lima y ella no pudo negárselo. Después de todo, y aunque lo negara o no lo quisiera, necesitaría alguien con quien hablar después de la charla con sus padres.

–Por fin estas despierto. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –soltó tras la cena con Joey en brazos mientras que Kitty y Kurt ordenaban el comedor y lavaban los platos sucios. Tomó al pequeño en brazos y empezó mecerse de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música que sonaba de fondo en la sala. –Quisiera no hablarte del iceberg que tengo como jefa, porque estoy segura que tu madre tiene razón y de seguir así tu primera palabra será su nombre, pero aprovechemos que estamos solos y hablemos de Quinn Fabray. A ver si la puedo sacar de una vez por todas de mi sistema.

Realmente estaba volviéndose loca y la culpable de todo eso era Quinn y su lado tierno recién descubierto por culpa de la imagen de su jefa abrazada a su hija.

* * *

 **Día 12. 21:24 pm.**

Estuvo completamente nerviosa todo el día. Prácticamente desde que puso un pie fuera de su cama con la intensión de abandonar Brooklyn para ir a visitar a sus padres a Lima. Kurt, durante el viaje, se había comportado como una especie de bálsamo para sus nervios pero ni siquiera saber que tenía a su amigo a su lado la ayudaba del todo a tranquilizarse.

Se despertó varios minutos antes de lo pautado, incluso apagó su reloj despertador antes de que sonara y despertara a los demás. Como se había acostumbrado a hacer cuando despertaba temprano o algo la inquietaba, fue hasta el dormitorio de Joey y lo observó dormir. Sentía envidia y ternura a partes iguales. Envidia porque el niño por lo único que tenía que preocuparse era por dormir después de haberse alimentado, o llorar cuando tenía hambre, tenía una madre biológica que se encargaba de darte todo lo que necesitara y a la cual conocía personalmente, quien hablaba con él por las noches y quien lo tranquilizaba cuando algo andaba mal. No fue hasta que pensó en eso que se dio cuenta que en un futuro Joey estaría en la misma posición que ella pero queriendo saber sobre su padre. El infeliz apestoso y bueno para nada que había dejado a Kitty sola con todo el embarazo.

Se preguntó si su madre también les había dejado una nota a sus padres con la frase _«Lo siento. No puedo»_ cuando se fue para no regresar. Si la mujer que la había llevado nueve meses en su vientre había hecho tal cosa, jamás se lo perdonaría. Podría perdonarle absolutamente todo, aunque una parte de ella estuviera completamente molesta y resentida, pero no podría perdonarle el que hiciera lo mismo que el padre de Joey. Porque una cosa era dejar a tu hijo por fuerza mayor, porque no te quedaba otra cosa por hacer más que pensar en darle un buen futuro y una mejor opción sabiendo que a tu lado no iba a poder tener nada de eso, y otra muy diferente era dejarlo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente responsable como para hacerte cargo de tus _«errores»,_ por llamarlo de alguna forma. Aunque Joey jamás fue un error. Rogó internamente porque su madre estuviera ubicada en el primer grupo. Demasiado ya estaba dolida porque la hubiese dejado sin intensión de contactarla jamás como para que encima fuera como el padre de Joey.

Durante todo el viaje desde Brooklyn hasta Lima, Ohio, se preguntó cómo sería su madre, tanto físicamente como en aspectos de personalidad. Se la imaginó alta, con el cabello marrón igual que el de ella, el mismo flequillo recto, los mismos ojos. Se preguntó también si los lunares de su mejilla derecha serían herencia materna. Si tendrían la misma sonrisa, la misma nariz. Si amaría las comedias musicales como ella, si cantaría bajo la ducha o si entraría en estado de éxtasis frente a un piano y la posibilidad de cantar dejando en evidencia su talento. ¿Habría heredado algo de su madre así como había heredado la alegría de Leroy y el rencor de Hiram? Eso explicaría porque a veces era egoísta y orgullosa hasta niveles insospechados.

Se anotó mentalmente que si todo salía bien, dentro de lo que cabía, les preguntaría a sus padres si tenían una fotografía de su madre biológica. De repente se preguntó si no tendría también una gemela en algún lugar el mundo, como Lindsay Lohan en _The Parent Trap_. Ok, no debería haber visto esa película la noche anterior antes de dormir. Culpa de Kurt.

La llegada a Lima le permitió olvidarse de su madre un buen rato para concentrarse en sus padres. Leroy, con sus rizos más «activos» que nunca y con bastantes canas –aunque se recordó a sí misma no decir nada al respecto si no quería que su padre cayera en depresión–, la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa a juego. Hiram, a su lado, simplemente la miró a través de sus lentes apoyado en la camioneta en la cual fueron a buscarla. No necesitó nada más que ver a su padre con los brazos cruzados y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa para lanzarse sobre él. No importaba cuanto discutieran, o cuan parecidos fueran en personalidad o físicamente, lo orgullosos que podían llegar a ser a veces, al final del día ambos necesitaban la presencia del otro para dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la hora del almuerzo todo transcurrió con normalidad, los señores Berry la pusieron al día de sus actividades en Lima y ella les contó sobre las suyas en Brooklyn. Hubiera deseado no tocar el tema _«Quinn Fabray»_ –porque quería, por lo menos esos dos días, mantener a esa rubia lejos de sus pensamientos– pero Kurt se adelantó, tan entrometido como siempre, y sacó a relucir su nuevo empleo. Aunque de cierta forma tenía que mencionar tal cosa si quería abordar el tema de su madre. Solo que hubiera deseado no mencionar, ni escuchar, ni pensar en Quinn.

–Gracias, Kurt –ironizó fulminando con la mirada a su amigo antes de volver a mirar a sus padres. –Fuimos con Kitty a buscar empleo para ella… Ya saben, para que pueda sustentar las necesidades de Joey y las de ellas también. Llegamos a la financiera de los Fabray y había tres chicas antes que Kitty, cuando fue el turno de ella le dijeron el típico _«Te llamaremos»_ y eso me molestó. Ya saben cómo me pongo frente a los tiranos de trajes, y entonces en cuanto salió la rubia engreída…

–Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray –apuntó Kurt ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de Rachel. –¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es un bloque de hielo con piernas y buen culo? Tú lo dijiste, Rach.

–Cierra la boca… y no la llames _«Iceberg»_ – ordenó antes de continuar con su relato. –Y lo del culo no lo dije, así que no inventes.

–Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿Cómo sé que tiene buen culo?

–Por Google –respondió con descaro y sin detenerse demasiado en su amigo. –¿En qué estaba? Ah, si…

Relató minuciosamente la situación en la que se vio envuelta, la discusión con su actual jefa y como consiguió el empleo de niñera sin siquiera haber estudiado para tal cosa. Si es que había que estudiar para ser niñera. Escuchó la opinión de sus padres al respecto y pasó por alto los comentarios sarcásticos y maliciosos de Kurt en los cuales mencionaba a Quinn llamándola _«Iceberg»_ a pesar de que se lo prohibió. No porque defendiera a la rubia, sino porque solamente ella podía llamarla así.

Por la tarde recibió la llamada de Beth que le contó absolutamente todo sobre la cena de la noche anterior con su madre. No entendió porqué el hecho de que Quinn Fabray comiera dos porciones de pizzas era tan importante pero tampoco lo preguntó. Lo importante era que Beth había pasado tiempo con su madre, habían hablado y, lo más sorprendente de todo, habían sobrevivido a esa cena madre e hija. Se sentía feliz por la adolescente, sabía que un momento así era lo que deseaba Beth y se sintió contenta de saber que lo había obtenido.

¿Tendría ella algún día un momento así con su madre? Aunque se conformaba con verla, por lo menos, desde lejos. Ver si era parecida a ella físicamente y nada más. Si podía llegar a conocerla un poco más que eso, muchísimo mejor; pero si solo podía verla a distancia, entonces ya era suficiente. No pedía más. Aunque su parte egoísta y caprichoso quería hablar con su madre y exigirle que le dijera el porqué la abandonó.

–Leroy, ¿Por qué no te encargas de los platos sucios con Kurt mientras Rachel y yo nos encargamos del piano? –sugirió Hiram después de la cena. Tanto su esposo como el amigo de su hija asintieron permitiéndole ese momento de soledad con la morena. Una vez que estuvieron los dos solos, tomó la mano de su hija y murmuró: –Ayúdame con el piano.

Rachel se levantó del sofá sabiendo que lo del piano era solo una excusa para entablar conversación. Estaba completamente segura que su padre había notado su ensimismamiento e incluso fantaseó con la idea de que le leyera la mente descubriendo que estaba pensando en su madre biológica.

–Ahora que estamos solos, cuéntame que te está pasando –pidió su padre sentándose frente al piano pero sin llegar a tocarlo del todo. –Desde que llegaste estas como distraída o pendiente de otras cosas. Estas con nosotros por momentos pero luego vuelves a irte. ¿Qué está pasando, pequeña?

Ahora recordaba porque no visitaba Lima tan de seguido, y también recordaba el sexto sentido super desarrollado de su padre. Definitivamente su lado psíquico lo había heredado de él. No respondió rápidamente. Por mucho que lo había pensado no había encontrado la forma de abordar el tema de su madre sin creer que lastimaría a sus padres. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía decir _«Quiero saber sobre mi madre»_ sabiendo que no lastimaría a nadie? No sabía cómo abordar el tema sin delatar sus intenciones en la primera oración.

–Rachel, sea lo que sea que te inquieta puedes contármelo –le recordó Hiram acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Dime qué pasa. Prometo que no me enojare… Siempre y cuando no me digas que estas embarazada o que has vuelto con ese chico Weston.

–Descuida, no está en mis planes el regreso de Brody a mi vida. Aunque Jesse quiera traerlo de regreso, ¿Te dije que lo quiere como protagonista de su película? –preguntó con intenciones de desviar la conversación. Hiram ignoró esa información y esperó paciente a que su hija le contara que era lo que pasaba. –Definitivamente herede también la obstinación y determinación de ti. Ok, te lo diré pero es que no es fácil, papá. No cuando sé que puedo lastimarlos.

–Si tanto te atormenta lo que te pasa, entonces deberías ser egoísta y no pensar tanto en nosotros. Piensa en ti, en tu bienestar. Sea lo que sea que te haga mal no deberías mantenerlo en tu interior. Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, lo prometo –afirmó Hiram mirándola a través de sus lentes acariciándole el pelo. Tragó saliva con fuerzas, tratando de eliminar el nudo de su garganta, y se abrazó con fuerzas a su padre. –Rachel, mi vida…

–Quiero saber sobre mi madre –susurró como si estuviera soltando algún hechizo maligno o algún tema tabú. Sintió el cuerpo de Hiram tensarse pegado al de ella y comenzó a llorar sintiéndose completamente culpable. No debería haber dicho nada. –Lo siento, papá.

No sabía con exactitud la razón exacta por la cual se disculpaba. Quizás porque se sentía miserable sabiendo que le había roto el corazón a su padre, o porque no había encontrado una mejor forma de abordar el tema. Le hubiese gustado preparar mejor el terreno, ir soltando de a poco una a una sus preguntas o sus dudas. Pero no, su boca – una vez más– había ignorado su orden de comportarse como era debido y había soltado toda la mierda de una sola vez. ¿Cuándo sería el día que aprendería a controlar su torpeza y estupidez?

–Shh… Tranquila. No pasa nada –aseguró Hiram abrazándola más fuerte y con un nudo en la garganta. –Sabíamos que este momento algún día llegaría. Rachel, respira. No pasa nada malo, ¿Si? Solo estás haciendo gala de tu curiosidad digna de un Berry. Hablemos, ¿Ok? Te ayudara a ti y me ayudara a mí también. Mírame –pidió el hombre con una sonrisa aun tensa pero completamente tierna secándole las lágrimas a su hija que bajó la mirada. –Es normal que preguntes por ella. ¿Me tomó por sorpresa? Si, muchísimo. ¿Estaba listo para algo así? No, por supuesto que no. Aunque una parte de mi lo esperaba. ¿Estoy pensando que el hecho de que preguntes por ella me hará creer que te olvidaras de nosotros? No, claro que no. Así que... Relájate. Sí que eres dramática, ¿Eh? Eso no es herencia mía.

Se permitió sonreír aunque seguía pensando que detrás de toda esa tranquilidad por parte de su padre se escondía un hombre herido y preocupado. Hubiera deseado no soltarlo de esa forma, buscar una manera más correcta de decir tal cosa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Su padre ya sabía lo que tanto la atormentaba y parte de la razón por la cual fue a Lima ese fin de semana

–Hagamos una cosa. Prometo contarte todo lo que quieras saber respecto a tu madre, todo lo que nosotros sabemos, pero primero déjame hablar a mí con tu padre, ¿Ok? Tú más que nadie sabe lo sensible que es, y más con este tema –recordó Hiram compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Rachel que asintió. –Ya, deja de llorar. No es el fin de nadie y mucho menos de nuestro amor hacia ti, ni el tuyo hacia nosotros. Quieres saber sobre ella y, prometo que lo sabrás. Solo… Deja que yo me haga cargo de todo, ¿Ok? Además, también necesito mi tiempo para procesar todo esto. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que…? O sea, ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

–Beth –respondió con simpleza. El entrecejo fruncido de su padre la hizo sonreír y con su pulgar acarició esa zona para borrar esa mueca. –Quinn es realmente una mujer que, además elegante y casi perfecta, es tremendamente fanática del control… Y creo que está enamorada de su trabajo; porque donde va ella, va él. Lo que significa que no es como tú o papá que dejaban el trabajo en la oficina y cuando llegaban a casa yo era su prioridad. Ella se lleva el trabajo a casa y por culpa de eso no pasa el tiempo que debería con su hija. Shelby es más madre de Beth que Quinn, y no debería…

–Espera… ¿Shelby? –preguntó Hiram deteniendo el relato de su hija que si no hubiese estado demasiado ofuscada respecto a Quinn Fabray había notado la mezcla de reconocimiento y terror en el rostro del hombre. Un nombre demasiado familiar y no tan abundante. –¿Shelby qué? Digo… ¿Quién es?

–Ah. Shelby es la mujer a la cual estoy reemplazando en todo esto de ser niñera –respondió completamente ajena a lo que sucedía con Hiram. –Se tomó unos meses de vacaciones. No me dijo por qué, tampoco llegamos a ese grado de confianza pero, ¿Sabes qué? Es igual a mí, físicamente hablando, y tiene una paciencia de hierro en lo que respecta a Quinn.

–¿Otra vez la palabra _«Quinn»_ en tu boca? –intervino Leroy seguido de Kurt.

–Sí, y así es en casa –acusó su amigo ganándose la enésima mirada asesina y furiosa de la noche. –El más torturado de todos es Dominic. Ese niño…

– _«Joey»_ para mí, gracias –interrumpió dándole un apretón de manos a su padre a su lado.

Quizás por inercia o simplemente para recordarle la promesa que le había hecho respecto a su madre. Se giró para mirarlo y se encontró con una sonrisa algo rara –entre tensa, improvisada y falsa– pero rápidamente lo asoció a que ella hacía lo mismo cuando trataba de ocultar como se sentía en realidad para no preocupar a los demás. Tomó el rostro de su padre con las manos y le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

–Tomate el tiempo que necesites –susurró solo para ella y el hombre.

Ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta al poner a su padre en esa incómoda situación, lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle el tiempo que necesitase para procesar el hecho de que su única hija quisiera saber sobre su madre biológica. Después de las palabras de Hiram, se había permitido respirar con tranquilidad aunque en el fondo sentía que no había sido la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Por otro lado, había logrado quitarse un peso de encima y ahora se sentía un poco más ligera. Una parte de ella quería saber ya mismo quien era la mujer, por supuesto, la otra –una más tranquila, sensata y considerada– pensaba que ya había esperado veinticuatro años en la ignorancia, no le hacía nada esperar solo un poco más. Después de todo, su padre siempre hacia todo lo posible para cumplir sus promesas.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 16 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	12. XII

_Hola!_

 _Solo quiero aclarar que quedan tres capítulos desde la perspectiva de Rachel y luego volveremos al presente. Y también quería disculparme de antemano porque el capitulo es largo (bastante largo), y aunque sé que a muchos les gusta que sean así, me disculpo con aquellos que se aburran al llegar a la mitad, o antes (jajaja)_

 _Los dejó leer... y GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA DE SIEMPRE!_

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

 **Día 14. 07:15 am.**

–Beth, date prisa. Llegaras tarde a clases –gritó desde el piso de abajo mirando hacia arriba con la esperanza de que la adolescente por fin se convenciera que estaba perfecta para ir al colegio. –¡Beth!

–Ya estoy, ya estoy –indicó la rubia de ojos azules bajando los escalones. – ¿Sam tiene listo el coche?

–Hace media hora –respondió colocándole el abrigo a la adolescente que la miró algo confusa. –¿Qué?

–Estas como… ¿Intolerante? ¿Odiosa? Creo que _«Cascarrabias»_ es la palabra correcta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con mamá?

No necesariamente tenía que ver con Quinn pero si con su territorio. Había despertado sobre la hora y no había podido cruzar palabras con Kitty porque ésta ya se había ido a trabajar. Esa mañana Kurt era el encargado de cuidar a Joey pero por la noche le tocaba a ella. Cosa que no iba a poder hacer porque el dinosaurio que tenía como jefe en el Spotlight Diner le había llamado, de camino a casa de Quinn, para decirle que esa noche debía cubrir el turno nocturno. Por ende no había podido avisarle a Kitty que esa noche no podría cuidar de Joey. Lo que significaba que tendría que ir hasta la Financiera Fabray y hablar en persona con su amiga.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

Quinn y su territorio.

 _«Con lo mucho que me encanta ese lugar»_ pensó cargada de ironía.

–Estoy bien, Beth –respondió con una sonrisa tan falsa que la borró al segundo de plasmarla. –Solo es una mala mañana, pero mejorará cuando regreses de clases y me cuentes como estuvo tu día, ¿Ok?

La adolescente asintió antes de abrazarla fugazmente y salir corriendo hacia la cocina en donde se despidió de su abuela y del ama de llaves. Por suerte, Quinn Fabray se había ido bastante temprano a trabajar. Mucho antes de su llegada, según Julia. Su parte cobarde se alegró de no cruzarse con su jefa. No estaba preparada esa mañana para soportar otra disputa, mucho menos para ver la vena palpitante en la frente de Quinn, o que le diera la espalda y la dejara con la palabra en la boca o con la mandíbula ligeramente caída.

 _«Estúpida y sensual falda tubo»_ soltó en su mente tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el cual le dijo a Kurt que su jefa tenía un buen trasero.

Todo el fin de semana en casa de sus padres, y después que su amigo dijera tal atrocidad, se pasó pensando en ese momento. No estaba en su registro mental haber comentado tal cosa, ni siquiera con Joey, pero Kurt insistía en que lo había dicho. Después de varias horas moliéndose los sesos tratando de recordar, pasó de la negación a lo hipotético. Porque suponiendo _«hipotéticamente»_ que haya dicho eso, la pregunta se direccionaba hacia: ¿Por qué demonios había dicho que su jefa tenía buen culo? Y eso no era lo peor, la madre de las preguntas era, ¿Por qué demonios le miraba el culo a su jefa?

 _«Es como un zepelín hipnotizador, ¿Ignorarías a un zepelín hipnotizador?»_ le preguntó su, a esas alturas, ya familiar voz en su cabeza. _«Ok, no te convence lo del zepelín. Perfecto. Vayamos por el lado de la música. El culo de Quinn es como un disco de Beyoncé, ¿Ignorarías un disco de Beyoncé?_

 _«Oh, cállate»_

 _«Después que te limpies la baba que se te cae»_

No supo porqué estúpida razón se pasó la mano por sus labios, o porque hacía lo mismo cada vez que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia esos lugares que no tendrían porqué existir en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando todos sus pensamientos –daba igual si eran referidos a Quinn o no– y se concentró en uno solo: Beth. No le sorprendió para nada que la adolescente le tomara la mano, quizás inconscientemente, mientras iba enfrascada en una conversación con Sam, el chofer, sobre superhéroes, magos y una mezcla friki que apenas pudo entender.

Y luego sus amigos osaban llamarla _«Friki»_ a ella. Eso porque no habían conocido a Beth Puckerman.

Omitió el _«Fabray»_ en la identidad de la adolescente por obvias razones. Si bien había una prueba viviente – y de catorce años– frente a ella de la unión de Quinn y el trajeado que le dio empleo a Kitty, no quería escuchar, saber y mucho menos asociar nada que incluyera a los apellidos _«Puckerman»_ y _«Fabray»_ en una misma oración y pegado uno al otro. No sabía el porqué de esa negativa, quizás porque con un trajeado arrogante –falda tubo y vena palpitante de por medio– ya tenía demasiado como para soportar a otro más y con corte mohawk. Aunque Puckerman había sido un poco más sociable y menos arrogante o engreído con ella las veces que había ido a ver a Beth a la casa, o había pasado por la adolescente a la escuela.

–Llegamos –escuchó que decía el chofer llamando su atención. –Creo que las niñas Alyson y Rose están en la entrada esperándola, niña Beth.

Efectivamente, dos rubias –una más alta que la otra– estaban en la entrada del colegio y, por lo que se podía ver, parecían estar discutiendo con una profesora por permanecer allí. Rachel las había conocido el primer día que fue a dejar a Beth al colegio junto con Shelby. Alyson –la más alta– parecía más traviesa y avivada que Rose, su prima, pero aun así ambas parecían ser una buena compañía para la mini Fabray. Aunque Rachel aun las miraba con cierta desconfianza.

–Hola, señora B– saludó Alyson con intenciones de chocar su mano con la de Rachel. Sí, además de traviesa y avivada parecía entrar en confianza rápidamente. O quizás solo era su forma de camuflar los nervios al no saber cómo comportarse frente a desconocidos. Rachel correspondió el saludo, más que nada para no torturar a la adolescente. –Hola, Beth. ¿Preparada para el examen de Historia? Dime que estudiaste.

–Dile que si o te torturara todo el camino hasta el aula –intervino Rose en un susurro haciendo sonreír a Beth. –A mí me vino comiendo los sesos todo el camino hasta aquí. Hola, señora B.

Rose –la rubia más bajita– parecía completamente diferente a su prima. Más recatada y silenciosa, manteniéndose a raya y mirando todo desde un lugar analítico. Definitivamente esa niña –si no fuera amiga de Beth– sería la hija perfecta para Quinn.

–Hola, Rose –devolvió el saludo Rachel colocando una mano detrás de cuello de Beth. –Ya debo irme y ustedes deben entrar a clases. Alyson, como eres la mayor, quedan bajo tu responsabilidad pero cada una se hace cargo de sus actos, ¿Está claro? –se acercó a Beth y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de chocar su mano con Alyson y dejarle una caricia en el hombro a Rose. –Por cierto, suerte en el examen –les sonrió por última vez a las tres adolescentes y se dirigió hacia el automóvil desde donde esperó a que Beth entrara al establecimiento antes de partir y ordenarle al chofer: – Llévame a la Financiera Fabray.

–Lo que ordene, señorita Berry –afirmó el chico rubio de boca grande.

–Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –preguntó cinco minutos después, incapaz de soportar mucho tiempo más el silencio dentro del automóvil. – Es que te veo cara conocida y estoy segura haberte visto antes pero no logro recordar dónde.

– _Adam's Apples_ –respondió el chofer mirándola a través del retrovisor. –Yo era el rubio de boca grande y baile gracioso del coro de Adam Crawford en NYADA, ¿Lo recuerdas? Solía salir con un chico llamado Kurt que resultó ser tu amigo.

–¡Es verdad! –exclamó con reconocimiento.

Kurt había salido, algunos meses después de entrar a NYADA, con un chico de último año llamado Adam. Cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules, acento inglés y cuerpo musculoso. Rachel se había descubierto a si misma varias veces preguntándose cómo fue que Kurt había pasado de estar con un chico como Blaine –gomina, moños y cardigán de por medio. Con aspecto de ser bastante suavecito y con un lado competitivo que desquiciaba a veces–, a estar con un chico como Adam –musculoso, sonrisa fácil, talentoso y con acento inglés–.

Ahora recordaba de donde conocía a Sam. Lo había visto en el único ensayo de _Adam's Apples_ al que asistió solo para acompañar a Kurt a ver a su chico. No iba a decirlo jamás en voz alta pero ver al joven rubio de boca grande realizar un torpe movimiento de caderas al que osó llamar _«Baile sexy»_ le alegró el día después de una disputa con Jesse.

–Te recuerdo –afirmó bastante entusiasta para su gusto. –¿Cómo está Adam?

–Bien. Está protagonizando una obra de teatro en Londres y le va muy bien –respondió Sam en un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba contento de que alguien le hablase. –Siempre pregunta por Kurt, como si yo supiera algo respecto a él. No sé nada de tu amigo desde que terminó su relación con Adam. ¿Logro graduarse de NYADA?

–Sí, fue uno de los primeros de la clase… Después de mí, claro –señaló con un deje de arrogancia y bastante orgullo de sí misma. –Tú también te graduaste por lo que nos contó Adam, ¿Cómo es que ahora trabajas de chofer? ¿Acaso tu nuevo personaje es un conductor de autos y te estás preparando para el papel como se debe? Por ejemplo, yo cuando tuve que hacer de zombie para una película de bajo presupuesto, estuve a punto de comer carne. Obviamente no carne cruda pero teniendo en cuenta que soy vegetariana, sería casi lo mismo. Entonces, ¿Eres como Nina Sayers?

– ¿Nina quién?

–Oh, perdón. No pensé que fueras un neófito en cuanto a cine se refiere. Sobre todo siendo un graduado de NYADA –indicó sin borrar su tono de voz arrogante y orgulloso. –Nina Sayers es el personaje que interpreta Natalie Portman en _Black Swan_. La que estaba tan metida en su papel en la obra que termina suicidándose –notó la mirada de confusión de Sam y rodó los ojos antes de agregar a modo de pregunta: – ¿La que le come la boca a Mila Kunis? Entre otras cosas.

– Ah, ya sé… ¡Black Swan! –exclamó el chofer ganándose una mirada fulminante. Hombre tenía que ser para que las hormonas fueran más poderosas que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Tan complicado era recordar una maravillosa película por otra escena que no fuera la de Natalie y Mila en una cama? Definitivamente sí. – Muy buena película – _«Caradura»_ pensó casi con resentimiento. – Y no, no estoy preparando ningún papel. Este es mi empleo.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Sí, es la única manera de ayudar a mis padres con mis hermanos y los gastos de la casa –respondió el chico y Rachel se olvidó de su molestia con él al notar el tono de voz que había utilizado. Un tono que detonaba cansancio o resignación pero al mismo tiempo algo de ternura y disponibilidad. –Y hay que admitir que los Fabray pagan muy bien. Un mes trabajando con ellos y tengo cubierto medio año escolar de mis hermanos.

Asintió más que nada por inercia. Sam, de cierta forma, había aceptado trabajar con los Fabray por la misma razón que ella: para ayudar a los demás. El chico parecía haber dejado de lado su oficio de actor para darle paso al de chofer, y aunque no parecía arrepentido de tomar tal decisión tampoco parecía tan feliz por haber hecho tal cosa. Se recostó en el asiento trasero de automóvil escuchando a Sam contarle sus cosas. Para cuando llegó a la Financiera Fabray, ya sabía que el chico se había graduado de NYADA, que posterior a eso había trabajado en tres obras de teatro, una película independiente y por último que había trabajado como stripper en un club nudista cuando tuvo un bloqueo actoral.

–Tardaré un buen rato, Sam, así que puedes volver a la casa. Luego me tomo un taxi de regreso –aseguró bajándose del automóvil.

Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chofer antes de que éste se perdiera de su campo visual. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto cuando se vio parada frente al edificio que rezaba _«Financiera Fabray»_ , y quiso tirarse al piso y golpear el suelo con rabia. Una intención demasiado infantil pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba a punto de sufrir una rabieta solo por estar parada frente a un edificio repleto de trajeados en su interior. Caminó hacia el interior del lugar a pasos tambaleantes, como si caminara sobre vidrios rotos o lava caliente.

No quería entrar al lugar.

No quería cruzarse con Quinn.

 _«Piensas en cosas lindas. Piensas en cosas lindas»_ se dijo a sí misma una vez dentro del ascensor.

Para su suerte no se cruzó con ningún trajeado, ni siquiera en el piso de recepción donde se detuvo a leer las descripciones de cada piso. Su estómago se revolvió de una extraña manera cuando leyó el nombre de Quinn Fabray vinculado al quinto piso del edificio acompañado de un cartel que rezaba _«Contabilidad y Finanzas»._ Para su suerte al piso que debía ir era uno menos que el de Quinn y casi que se rio con ironía cuando leyó _«Cuarto piso: Noah Puckerman. Recursos Humanos»_. Por lo que le había dicho Beth, el primer día de trabajo y en una de sus largas sesiones de _«Hablemos del mejor papá del mundo… O sea el mío_ », el hombre con corte mohawk era el abogado de la empresa. Por lo visto, Beth estaba rodeado de Icebergs por doquier.

Buscó a Kitty con la mirada cuando bajó del ascensor en el cuarto piso. Se la encontró en un escritorio al lado de la oficina del abogado y sonrió con un deje de orgullo al ver a su amiga escribiendo, respondiendo llamados, tecleando en el ordenador. Se notaba a leguas que Kitty hacía todo lo posible por superarse a sí misma y eso le hacía sentir bien a ella también.

–Hola. Disculpe busco a una rubia perra, con cara de zorra, madre de un bebé hermoso, ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla? –preguntó con burla solo para llamar la atención de Kitty que la fulminó con la mirada. –Hola, fea.

–Hola, gnomo horripilante devenido en niñera –saludó su amiga. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te basta con ver a Quinn en su gran mansión de hielo, sino que también la persigues hasta su lugar de trabajo? ¿Quién diría que el enano era tan obsesivo cuando de una presa de hielo se trata? Tanto que incluso supera su fobia a los _«Tiranos de traje y corbata»._

–Cierra la boca–ordenó completamente molesta. Lo cual hizo sonreír a su amiga de oreja a oreja. –Y borra esa sonrisa. Vine porque cuando desperté ya no estabas en casa, por ende no pude avisarte que esta noche me toca el turno nocturno en el Spotlight y no podré cuidar de Joey.

– _Dominic_. También se llama _«Dominic»._

–Es Joey para mí –replicó con terquedad. – Como sea, ¿Hablaras con Kurt para que él pase la noche con el niño o…? –se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono IP de Kitty comenzó a sonar. Por lo que escuchó, debía subir al piso de arriba a entregar unos papeles en Contabilidad. El piso de Quinn. –No –negó cuando su amiga le pidió que la acompañara mientras seguían hablando. –No, no subiré contigo. No quiero verla. No.

–Si no quieres verla, ¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí entonces? –preguntó Kitty con una ceja en alto. –Podrías haberme llamado o esperado llegar a casa para decirme que no estás disponible esta noche. En lugar de eso, viniste hasta aquí, ¿Por qué?

 _«¡No lo sé!»_ gritó en su mente.

No lo había pensado de esa manera cuando decidió ir hasta la financiera. No había pensado en nada que no fuera no cruzarse con Quinn. El no haberla visto en la casa parecía estar bien, algún tipo de regalo divino que le daba un respiro a su atolondrada cabeza. Por lo tanto no estaba en sus planes encontrársela en ningún lugar. Aunque sabía que iba a encontrársela por la tarde, cuando Beth estuviera de regreso en la casa y su jefa también.

Una vez más el karma, el destino o lo que fuera se estaba burlando de ella porque no quería cruzarse con su jefa y, ¿En dónde estaba? En su terreno.

Cinco minutos después estaba dentro del ascensor del edificio subiendo hacia el piso de arriba. Quiso ignorar el repentino nudo en su estómago, el sudor de sus manos o el temblor de las piernas pero cuanto más se acercaba al piso donde estaba la oficina de Quinn, más se acentuaban esas sensaciones. Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y asustada, tomó la mano de Kitty un segundo antes de que ésta le rechazara el agarre seguido de un _«Compórtate»_ que le sonó a regaño.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a relatarle a su amiga la conversación que había mantenido con Sam. De esa forma su mente se mantendría en otros lugares que no fuera Quinn Fabray pero, como siempre, Kitty decidió ignorarla por completo. Por lo que terminó refugiándose nuevamente en la espalda de su amiga.

–Deja de ser infantil, Rachel –le espetó Kitty tomándola por los hombros antes de llegar a la oficina de Quinn. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? Realmente necesitamos tener una reunión familiar. Jamás te vi así frente a un trajeado. Lo de la alergia, sí, pero no de esta manera. ¿Por qué con ella es diferente?

 _«¡No lo sé!»_ repitió en su cabeza.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. No sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma o porqué su mente se rehusaba a echar a Quinn Fabray de su cabeza. Al parecer el fin de semana que pasó en casa de sus padres no fue suficiente para que su jefa abandonara sus pensamientos y eso comenzaba a cansarla. Ella no era así. Era obsesiva, sí, pero no a ese grado.

Quinn Fabray se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para ella y no iba a darle la satisfacción de que la viera en ese estado. Por ende, respiró profundo y golpeó a Kitty en el hombro varias veces como si de esa forma pudiera eliminar la tensión en su interior. _«Piensa en cosas lindas»_ volvió a repetirse a sí misma y recordó como era su vida antes de que Quinn apareciera en ella.

No tenía por qué sentirse afectada por la presencia de su jefa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volver al principio, recordar que fue lo que la motivó a la hora de aceptar el empleo. Y eso era sacar de quicio a los trajeados arrogantes, engreídos y glaciales como lo era Quinn Fabray.

Exacto.

Eso tenía que hacer.

Le dio un abrazo a Kitty sin pedirle permiso previo y le sonrió completamente renovada. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada entre confusa y desencajada de su amiga pero decidió ignorarla. No tenía tiempo para explicarle a Kitty su repentino cambio emocional. Más tarde cuando estuvieran en el departamento, quizás, pero no en ese edificio donde la secretaria asiática de Quinn las miraba desde atrás del escritorio con una sonrisa robótica.

 _«Le habrán recargado las baterías»_ pensó al ver lo tirante de la sonrisa en la chica. _«Quinn debería apostar a los robots nacionales y no tanto a los extranjeros»._

–Hola, Chang –saludó Kitty a la secretaria asiática. –¿Cómo va todo por aquí arriba?

–Es Cohen-Chang y mi día bien, por el momento –respondió la otra secretaria. Rachel detectó un deje de ironía en el tono de voz. – ¿Qué te trae por este piso, Wilde? ¿Y a usted, señorita? ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –preguntó mirando a Rachel que volvió a refugiarse detrás de Kitty como un acto reflejo. –No esperaba verla por aquí. Sinceramente no esperaba verla en los alrededores de la señorita Quinn. No parece alguien muy tolerante, ¿Es así en su casa?

 _«¿Qué le pasa a ésta?»_ se preguntó mentalmente.

Le molestó muchísimo que aquel robot entrometido le preguntara cosas sobre Quinn. Cosas íntimas. Incluso sintió algo parecido a la garra de un oso desgarrándole el estómago. ¿Por qué demonios quería saber cosas de su jefa aquella asiática entrometida que solo había visto una vez? Además, ¿Por qué le preguntaba a ella? Ni que tuviera un maldito máster en lo que a Quinn Fabray se refería. Debía admitir que en ese terreno estaba completamente perdida. Como si se encontrara en un laberinto sin salida ni entrada, mucho menos una resolución. Antes de perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos recordó que su único objetivo en todo eso era sacar de quicio a Quinn.

–Vino a verme a mí… y no, no sabe nada de tu jefa porque no es de ella de quien debe encargarse –respondió Kitty con ese tono de voz cortante que empleaba cuando algo no le gustaba. Era el mismo que siempre usaba cuando Blaine, el ex novio de Kurt, andaba cerca de ella. –El señor Puckerman manda estos documentos firmados que la señorita Fabray le pidió.

–Perfecto. Déjamelos en… –empezó diciendo la asiática antes de que el teléfono IP comenzara a sonar. Rachel se tensó automáticamente en cuanto escuchó la voz de Quinn a través del altavoz del aparato.

–Tina, necesito que llames a la señorita Berry y le digas que quiero hablar con ella. Es urgente, así que deja lo que estás haciendo y llámala. Apenas sepas algo de ella, avísame.

 _«Sí que es demandante»_ pensó. _«Y su voz es igual de fría y atrapante que en persona»_

–La señorita Berry está en edificio, señorita Quinn. ¿Quiere qué...?

–¿Quiere que pase? –preguntó arrebatándole el teléfono al robot asiático sin poder contenerse. Y sin esperar respuesta, agregó: –Paso a su oficina en un segundo –cortó la llamada rápidamente y se dirigió a Kitty sin mirarla porque sus ojos se habían clavado en la puerta de la oficina de Quinn. –Te veo luego, Kitty. O te llamo.

Como si se tratara de una fuerza sobrehumana sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y sus piernas caminaron casi con prisa. Sabía que si no golpeaba la puerta, la vena en la frente de Quinn comenzaría a remarcarse de manera casi imperceptible, de igual manera que su felicidad se acrecentaría en su interior frente a tal cosa. Por lo tanto entró sin pedir permiso previo.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la oficina de Quinn y no se parecía en nada a lo que se imaginó. Había una biblioteca repleta de libros detrás de la rubia, sí, pero ninguno estaba congelado, o hecho de hielo. En las paredes pintadas de gris – _«¿Qué otro color podría ser tratándose de Quinn Fabray_?»– había marcos colgados con diplomas, seguramente con títulos que ella jamás escuchó nombrar pero en los cuales posiblemente Quinn tenía una licenciatura. Incluso un doctorado. Siguió mirando el lugar con ojo crítico y reprimió un grito de asombro cuando descubrió que en una de las paredes laterales colgaba su pintura favorita: _La noche estrellada_.

¡La noche estrellada! ¡Quinn Fabray tenía en su oficina una copia de La noche estrellada!

Del lado contrario –y contrastando con el color frio dominante de su pintura favorita– se encontraba _«Crepúsculo en Venecia»_ de Claude Monet. Un poco más separado un Dalí del cual no recordaba el nombre y, superando el tamaño de todos los demás cuadros, un dibujo que parecía hecho a mano y por alguien con temblores en los dedos. Dio un paso hacia adelante y entrecerró los ojos para ver quién era el autor de tal monstruosidad artística pero no pudo averiguarlo porque Quinn abrió la boca. Obviamente para recriminarle.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que se golpea una puerta antes de entrar a un lugar, señorita Berry? No puede esperar a que yo le dé permiso para pasar a mi lugar de trabajo, ¿No? –evidentemente no. O quizás solo lo hacía porque sabía que eso sacaría a la rubia de quicio. – Tiene entrar como si fuera un caballo desbocado, imponer su presencia sin saber si la otra persona... –solo para molestar más a su jefa, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta con intenciones de tomarle el pelo. –¡Quédese quieta ahí! ¡Ni se le ocurra salir, golpear la puerta y volver a entrar! Mejor siéntese antes de que pierda completamente la paciencia.

 _«La vena. La vena»_ canturreó en su mente reprimiendo una sonrisa.

–Que considerado de su parte avisarme que estoy a punto de llevar a cabo mi objetivo principal. Hablo claramente de sacarla de quicio –aclaró en cuanto sintió la mirada de Quinn sobre ella. Sentada detrás del escritorio parecía más correcta e impertérrita que de costumbre. Incluso pensó que tendría que buscar una palabra más adecuada que _«perfecta»_ para definir a Quinn y no es que pensara que lo fuera, simplemente había una parte de ella que lo veía y lo creía. Podía ser obsesiva, competitiva, dramática, entre otras cosas más, pero siempre honesta. Quinn Fabray desprendía perfección por cada de uno de sus poros y bastaba tomarse unos segundos y observarla para comprobar que así era. Pero así como era perfecta, también era un tempano de hielo. Un gigantesco tempano de hielo. –Cuando llegue a casa podre tachar un nuevo día productivo en mi calendario. Antes de acostarme y dormir con una sonrisa feliz en los labios, claro.

Esperó algún tipo de reacción por parte de su jefa que no la decepcionó para nada. Ocultó una sonrisa en cuanto vio a Quinn respirar profundo mientras que a la vena en la frente, le sumaba la del cuello. Ese largo y blanco cuello. Tragó saliva con fuerza y perdió su estabilidad emocional al percatarse de ese detalle.

 _«Sacar de quicio a Quinn»_ se recordó a sí misma. _«Sacar de quicio de a Quinn»._

–Señorita Berry, hay algo que no entiendo y le pido encarecidamente que me lo explique. ¿Puedo saber por qué razón se empeña tanto en sacarme de quicio? –preguntó Quinn haciéndola sonreír. Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que esa respuesta no iba a conformar del todo a su jefa. – Hágame el favor de responder, ¿Quiere?

Si tenía que sacar algo positivo de todas esas horas de observación y análisis respecto a Quinn, eso era lo propensa que siempre estaba la rubia a perder la paciencia, y de paso a hacerla feliz a ella al hacer tal cosa.

–No hablare si no tengo un abogado presente –se burló.

– ¡Señorita Berry!

Solo por escuchar ese tono de voz completamente exasperado y la vena en la frente de Quinn haciéndose presente, había valido completamente la pena sufrir ese ataque de pánico al llegar. Volvería a visitar el edificio si le prometían que tendría nuevamente esas dos cosas a cambio. Aunque una parte de ella seguía analizando palabra por palabra la respuesta que iba a darle a su jefa. Pensó que ser sincera con la rubia estaría bien. No todo. Quizás solo un poco.

–Ok, ok. Hablare –aseguró riéndose mientras acercaba un poco más la silla donde estaba sentada al escritorio. Vio a Quinn dejar los papeles en el escritorio unos segundos antes de entrelazar sus manos entre sí y mirarla con frialdad. – Lo que pasa es que, quizás usted no se da cuenta, pero es el sueño de cualquier persona que disfruta sacar de quicio a los demás. Es como una bomba de tiempo... todo el tiempo. Explota a la mínima cosa que digo o hago y...

 _«No le digas lo de la vena en su frente. No le digas lo de la vena»_ se ordenó sí misma en cuanto se detuvo antes de delatar la razón principal por la cual sacaba de quicio a su jefa. _«Continua con otras razones pero no con esa»_

– ¿Y? Señorita...

 _«No me apures que no puedo controlar mi lengua y discutir contigo al mismo tiempo»_ soltó mentalmente.

–Es la única forma que encuentro para que quede patente que no es una momia robotizada que solo teclea en un teclado de computadora, llama por teléfonos y habla de números con quien sabe quién –escupió bajando la mirada antes de volver a mirar a Quinn. No quería sonar demasiado brusca, ni mucho menos hiriente. Tampoco quería darle tiempo a la rubia de reclamar su respuesta nuevamente. –O sea, le estoy brindando la posibilidad de que, en algún momento de toda esta locura en la que estaremos metidas durante tres meses, usted pueda decirme _«En tu cara, Berry»_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no cabría en su rostro.

 _«Una perfecta sonrisa acompañada de una perfecta ceja en alto dándole una perfecta expresión victoriosa en su rostro»_ agregó maldiciéndose a sí misma por pensar en eso.

Estaba completamente segura que Quinn no veía ninguna perfección en ella, por ende ella no tenía porqué ver perfecciones en su jefa. Debía recordarse más a menudo que solamente era una rubia más del montón caminando sobre tacones de más de diez centímetros, mirando a todos desde arriba y arrugando la nariz como si oliera mierda. Debía recordar que esa misma rubia era una de las miles personas parecidas a los padres de Brody, como una pequeña sucursal de egocentrismo y megalomanía. Básicamente debía recordar el primer encuentro que compartieron entre ambas. Volver a ese punto, le recordaría quien era ella y quien era Quinn.

Y por sobre todas las cosas debía olvidarse de la imagen de Quinn abrazada a Beth durmiendo la siesta, desprendiendo ternura de una manera extraordinaria.

Esa imagen lo arruinó todo. Tenía una imagen bastante formada respecto a la forma en la que era Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray, hasta que tuvo que verla abrazada a su hija como si intentara protegerla incluso en sueños. El Iceberg de repente dejó de desprender frialdad para pasar a desprender la imagen más tierna que vio expresar a personas de su mismo clan.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso y con qué motivo? –preguntó Quinn volviendo su vista a sus papeles. Casi que agradeció esa intervención. No quería seguir pensando en esa imagen mucho tiempo más.

 _«Porque a veces me pregunto cómo sería verla sonreí_ r» respondió en su mente. Pero su respuesta verbal fue otra:

–Porque le estoy dando la chance de que me demuestre que no es una frígida estirada como la llamé cuando nos conocimos, sino que en realidad simplemente es una mujer aburrida y sin sentido del humor como muchas personas en el mundo –presionó los labios reprimiendo una carcajada al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Quinn. –Ambas sabemos que usted se muere por soltarme algo como eso para evidenciar y demostrarme a mí que siempre tiene razón. Admítalo y pasemos a la parte en la que me dice para que me mandó a llamar con su secretaria, que por cierto, es bastante entrometida –desvió la conversación por ese lado cuando su mirada se posó más de lo acordado en la frente de Quinn. La vena parecía estar ahí pero ya no se notaba tanto. –Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo por aquí con toda la confianza del mundo, ¡Apenas la conozco! La vi una sola vez y ni siquiera hablamos.

Se abstuvo de contarle también que le había preguntado cómo era Quinn en la intimidad de su hogar. ¡Como si lo supiera!

–A mí me vio muchísimas veces más y por eso me dirá que es lo que hacía aquí, ¿Verdad?

 _«No, claro que no»_ respondió en su mente. _«Muérete de la curiosidad»_

 _«Puedes decirle porqué has venido pero sin decirle la razón principal»_

 _«Claro que no»_

 _«¿Por qué no? No seas mala y respóndele»_

 _«Comienzo a creer que tú eres la parte a la cual Quinn le cae bien. La parte tonta que me causa dolores de cabeza y no quiere dejar ir esa maldita imagen. La que cree que es perfecta. ¡Te descubrí! ¡Eres tú!»_

 _«Responde de una maldita vez. Nuestra perfecta jefa está esperando una respuesta»_

–Lo siento pero es confidencial. Confórmese con que le diga que vine a ver a mi amiga Kitty, la secretaria de su esposo –terminó diciendo en voz baja tras perder la batalla mental que había mantenido con ella misma segundos antes.

–Sabe perfectamente que Puckerman no es mi esposo. Es solamente el padre de mi hija y un muy buen amigo. La hacía más inteligente a la hora de sacar información, señorita Berry.

Y lo era pero una cosa muy diferente era saber que entre la rubia y Puckerman no había nada por boca de Beth o por haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Y otra muy diferente era escucharlo salir de la boca de la mismísima Quinn Fabray. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de maneja culpable cuando percibió la mirada de su jefa sobre ella. Su estómago dio un vuelco en cuanto se dio cuenta de la sonrisa, al parecer sincera, por parte de Quinn. Sincera y victoriosa. Fue en entonces que pensó que por primera vez no había estado mal no replicar o argumentar como siempre lo hacía. Negó con la cabeza, más que nada para no prestarle demasiada atención a la sonrisa de Quinn.

– ¿Me dirá para que me buscaba? –preguntó solo para romper el silencio que se formó entre ambas. Un cómodo silencio que la perturbó. –Me gustaría tener todo listo en la mansión para cuando llegue Beth del colegio –en realidad lo único que quería era salir de allí. – Y además ambas sabemos que este momento de paz solo durará unos minutos. Así que dígame antes de que empecemos una nueva batalla.

–Tiene razón, más que nada porque quiero que se ocupe de mi hija –señaló la rubia sentándose erguida en su asiento. Rachel imitó el movimiento pero con algo de burla. –La semana entrante habrá una cena benéfica y casi siempre vamos toda la familia al completo. O sea mis padres, Beth, su niñera y yo. A veces va Noah también.

– ¿Y Noah es...? –preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. No lograba recordar donde dejó la tarjeta de presentación que el padre de Beth le obsequió cuando se vieron por primera vez después de su encuentro en la financiera, pero si lograba recordar lo que estaba impreso en el papel.

 _«Noah Puckerman. El abogado más sexy y efectivo de la ciudad»_

Una parte de ella esperaba que esa tarjeta de presentación fuera una broma, que no fuera la real –aquella que entregaba a los posibles clientes–, pero Beth le aseguró que, efectivamente, esa era su verdadera tarjeta de presentación. Fue en ese entonces que decidió no contratar jamás a Noah Puckerman como abogado.

–Puckerman –respondió Quinn haciéndola reír internamente al ver la mueca de molestia que ella misma había causado en la rubia. –La niñera en cuestión solía ser Shelby pero dado que ella está de vacaciones y usted es su reemplazo, me veo en la obligación de comunicarle que usted ira a la cena benéfica con nosotros, y también me veo en la obligación de decirle que, como es un evento importantísimo para la financiera, me gustaría que se comportara acorde a la situación. Lo que quiere decir que tiene que ser refinada, sociable, respetuosa, amable y, por encima de todo, completamente educada. ¿Cree que podrá ser todo eso?

 _«¿Qué?»_

No había estado escuchando casi nada lo que estaba hablando su jefa hasta que dijo _«cena benéfica»_. Conocía ese tipo de cenas benéficas, su padre solía asistir a algunas dos o tres veces al mes, aunque eran más una convención de todo tipo de médicos y búsqueda de posibles pacientes futuros que otra cosa. Ella había asistido pocas veces a esos eventos no porque no le gustara, sino porque no había casi nadie de su edad y se aburría. Prefería quedarse en casa de Kurt y cantar toda la noche. Además, la última vez que había asistido a una de esas cenas le había dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Benny Jones cuando intentó robarle un beso. En su defensa, el idiota tenía mal aliento y ella apenas tenía trece años.

Nada de chicos para ella a esa edad.

Por otro lado estaba segura que la cena benéfica a la que Quinn quería arrastrarla estaría llena de Benny's Jones y no era buena lidiando con ese tipo de personas. No quería lidiar con ese tipo de personas que se creían que por llevar uno o dos millones de dólares de más en el bolsillo eran mejores o más que el resto, pero por otro lado sabía que Beth asistiría, por ende ella también tendría que hacerlo.

 _«Mierda»_ soltó en su mente mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una especie de comezón o reacción alérgica de solo pensar que estaría rodeada de trajeados arrogantes. Se sintió como el sacrificio virgen de alguna secta satánica.

–Tendrá que esperar para ver –terminó diciendo tras sentir la repentina necesidad de salir corriendo de aquel edificio. –¿Es solo eso? ¿O tiene que decirme algo más?

–No, es solo eso –respondió Quinn y ella rápidamente se puso de pie. –El resto de los detalles los hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. Buenos días, señorita Berry.

–Buenos días, señora Fabray –soltó inconscientemente dirigiéndose hacia a la salida.

– ¡Soy señorita! –escuchó antes de cerrar del todo la puerta de la salida.

A pesar del trance en el que estaba terminó sonriendo tras escuchar eso. Pero borró la sonrisa al recordar lo que había hablado con Quinn en su oficina y como se había sentido desde que puso un pie en ese lugar. Abandonó el edificio sin despedirse de Kitty, en su lugar hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando se sentía superada: llamar a Jesse.

11:33 am – _No estamos en las mejores condiciones pero te necesito. ¿Tienes libre esta noche?_

11:34 am – _Para ti, siempre. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? **[Papá Jesse]**_

11:36 am – _Estoy bien pero hablamos esta noche en el Spotlight. Me toca el turno nocturno. Te veo allí. Besos._

11:40 am – _Esta bien. Cuídate. Besos, pulga. **[Papá Jesse]**_

Sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso que Jesse siempre usaba para ella. Era cierto que llevaban días sin hablar debido al tema de Brody y la película independiente de su amigo pero en momentos como esos, superada por el tema de Quinn –y sabiendo que tendría una conversación con Kurt y Kitty a la hora de la cena antes de irse al Spotlight– era completamente necesario que hablara con su amigo después.

 _«Estúpido Iceberg»_ pensó perdiendo la mirada en la ventanilla del taxi pero con una sonrisa en los labios que no pudo evitar controlar.

* * *

 **Día 14. 19:32 pm.**

Jamás, ni en sus más delirantes fantasías, se habría imaginado a si misma sentada en el sofá de la sala con Kurt en frente de ella y Kitty a su lado con Joey en brazos. Ambos la miraban como si se tratara de unos de esos adolescentes sin rumbo que tanto había visto en las maratones de _«Terapia de shock»_ que había tenido cuando su relación con Brody llegó a su fin. Esa había sido su terapia post ruptura amorosa. Ahora Kurt y Kitty la miraban con la misma expresión que tenían esos padres televisivos tan desesperados que veían como sus hijos echaban a perder su vida sin poder hacer nada para detener tal cosa. Incluso la habían llamado _«Adicta»._

 _«Tienes una adicción por Quinn Fabray»_ palabras textuales de Kurt con asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kitty. Estaba segura que si Joey hablara, saldría en su defensa.

No entendía esa exageración por parte de sus amigos. Ni que hablara de Quinn Fabray todo el tiempo. Aunque si tenía que usar una defensa a su favor eso sería que era su jefa, por ende, podía –y debía– hablar de ella la cantidad que tiempo que quisiera. Además, tampoco es que hablara de Quinn veinticuatro siete al mes.

 _«Eso es porque todavía no llegamos al mes»_ señaló la odiosa voz en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, el error estaba en la forma que sus amigos se expresaban, porque si ellos fueran más específicos y utilizaran la palabra _«Pensar»_ entonces ahí era donde ya no podría engañarse a sí misma mucho tiempo más. Tenía en claro que había una gran –por no decir gigantesca– diferencia entre hablar sobre algo y pensar sobre la misma cosa. Ella hablaba de Quinn y la calificaba como una _«mandona engreída y gélida»_. En la intimidad de su mente seguía pensando eso mismo, con la diferencia que a esos dos adjetivos se le sumaba el de _«perfecta»_ que sus labios aún no habían pronunciado y que tenían prohibido pronunciar.

No supo en qué momento después de la cena, Kurt la había obligado a sentarse en el sofá de la sala para hablar acerca de su _«Adicción por Quinn Fabray»_. Kitty había vaticinado esa conversación esa misma mañana pero pensó que era como esas viejas promesas que uno hace sabiendo que el otro entenderá el mensaje detrás de eso. Como cuando dos viejos amigos se encuentran y uno dice _«Tendríamos que cenar juntos y contarnos todas las cosas que nos sucedieron a lo largo de estos treinta y dos años que no nos vimos»_ y el otro responde _«¡Por supuesto! Te llamo más tarde y arreglamos!»_ y la llamada jamás llega. La cena tampoco. Pensó que sería como ese tipo de promesas, no pensó que realmente fuera a hablar con sus amigos acerca de Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray.

Kurt había empezado con su típico _«Nos preocupas, Rachel»_ y ella apretó los puños con fuerzas en cuanto esas tres palabras abandonaron la boca de su amigo. Pensó que jamás volvería a escucharlas pero allí estaban de nuevo y saliendo de la misma boca que la última vez. Kurt le había dicho lo mismo después de su ruptura con Brody. Kitty también había estado en ese momento, con la única diferencia que en ese entonces Joey aún estaba en su vientre y ahora estaba en sus brazos. A la imagen nada más le faltaba la presencia de Jesse y casi que agradeció que el chico no estuviera allí en ese momento.

Una cosa era enfrentar a _«mami»_ , _«papi»_ y _«hermana»_ por separados y otra muy diferente era enfrentarlos juntos. Kurt y Jesse realmente parecían un matrimonio cuando estaban en un mismo espacio. La manera en que la regañaban a veces le hacía recordar cuando sus padres hacían lo mismo durante parte de su infancia y adolescencia. Aun podía recordar los gritos histéricos y el casi desmayo de Leroy al enterarse que su _«pequeña bebe»_ ya no era virgen. Hiram, por otro lado, había fingido un ataque de epilepsia por lo que su esposo soltó un _«No eres epiléptico»_. _«Por eso dije "estoy sufriendo un fingido ataque epiléptico"»_ fue la respuesta de Hiram mientras ella se escabullía escaleras arriba rumbo hacia su habitación.

Ahora no podía hacer lo mismo porque estaba segura que su amigo la seguiría hasta su habitación con Kitty y Joey detrás de él. Kurt podía ser muy persuasivo a veces pero estaba completamente segura que esta vez no iba a conseguir nada a cambio. Básicamente porque ni ella tenía claro lo que le sucedía con su jefa.

–Rachel, jamás te vimos así –escuchó que decía su amigo obligándola a concentrarse en la conversación. –Todo el tiempo estás hablando del iceberg que tienes como jefa. Y si no estás hablando de ella, estás pensando en ella. En la forma de sacarla de quicio. Te conocemos, eres obsesiva pero jamás lo fuiste hasta este punto en lo cual lo único que haces es ocuparte de una sola persona todo el tiempo, y más si esa persona en un _«tirano de traje»_ como tú los llamas.

–Primero, no estoy pensando en ella todo el tiempo –negó sentándose erguida en el sofá antes de fulminar a Kurt con la mirada. –Segundo, no llames _«Iceberg»_ a mi jefa. Y tercero, si estas tratando de averiguar qué es lo que me pasa con Quinn te advierto que te volverás viejo esperando. Porque ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa con ella. Me encanta sacarla de quicio porque la vena palpitante que aparece en su frente es lo mejor del día. Me gusta molestarla porque se siente espectacular que una persona, aparentemente fría, como ella reviente de rabia debido a una persona como yo. Y sí, le halagué el culo aunque mi mente siga sin recordar que lo hice. No sé porque Quinn es diferente al resto, ¿Ok? Así que si alguno lo descubre antes que yo, por favor, que me lo diga así dejo de reventarme los sesos tratando de entender todo esto.

Otra de las cosas raras –o fuera de lugar– que le pasaban desde que Quinn había entrado a su vida, era que perdía la paciencia con facilidad y sin necesidad de que la rubia estuviera en frente. También se descubría a si misma defendiéndola o reprochándole a las personas que la llamaran de alguna forma despectiva. Quizás era su lado posesivo reclamando que solo ella podía llamar _«Iceberg»_ a Quinn. O _«fría»._ O _«engreída»._ Daba igual la palabra o la razón, simplemente no le gustaba cuando llamaban de esa forma a Quinn. Y eso era algo anormal en ella. Por otro lado, tenía que recordarse a sí misma todo el tiempo que no debía olvidarse de su objetivo principal: sacar de quicio a su jefa.

Como si se tratara de una adolescente caprichosa, se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos pero sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Kurt, como si lo desafiara a decir algo respecto a todo lo que dijo. Kitty seguía al margen de la conversación pero estaba segura que tanto silencio por parte de su amiga no era bueno. De un momento a otro diría algo y sería como una revelación. Kitty siempre había sido así. Observando todo desde un costado, dando su opinión a último momento y acertando en la mayoría de sus vaticinios.

–Sigo sin entender que te pasa con tu jefa –comentó Kurt después de unos largos minutos de silencio. –Quizás es por tu aversión hacia las personas de traje, o…

–O quizás es porque te atrae pero aún no lo sabes –intervino Kitty. –O prefieres no saberlo.

Ahí estaba, lo sabía. Sabía que el silencio de Kitty no presagiaba nada bueno y que dijera esa estupidez lo evidenciaba. ¿Quién en un sano juicio pensaría tal cosa? ¿Quién, con dos neuronas en su cabeza, creería tal atrocidad? Quinn era atractiva, perfecta –como siempre lo supo y lo dijo desde que la vio por primera vez– pero eso no significaba que ella sintiera atracción por su jefa. Eran completamente diferentes. De dos mundos en plena guerra y eso se podía ver si se pasaba más de diez segundos alrededor de ambas. ¿Por qué maldita razón tendría que atraerle Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray?

Respiró profundo y esbozó una sonrisa. No iba a perder el control con Kitty a pesar de sentir en su interior algo similar a un león queriendo rugir. Sabía que estallaría de un momento a otro pero no quería hacerlo frente a sus amigos, porque si hacía tal cosa le daría la razón a la madre de Joey aunque no la tuviera. Porque obviamente no le atraía Quinn, la única razón por la cual pensaba en ella era porque…

 _«La negación no te lleva a ningún lado»_ interrumpió la estúpida voz en su cabeza.

 _«Oh, dios. Tú no. No estoy para soportarte, vocecita»_

 _«Yo tampoco. Solo te recuerdo que la negación no sirve»_

 _«No es negación. Es realidad»_

 _«La realidad es que Quinn…»_

 _«Nada. Quinn nada»_

 _«Otra vez la negación»_

–No me siento atraída por Quinn –afirmó con voz firme y con bastante convicción en voz alta viendo las muecas sorprendidas en los rostros de sus amigos.

Después de eso, ignorando tanto a la voz en su cabeza como a la réplica de Kitty y Kurt, se levantó del sofá y fue directo a su habitación. Una vez allí tomó una de sus almohadas y ahogó un grito de rabia e impotencia en ella. Eso era mucho mejor que reventar en frente de Kitty. ¡Era una completa locura pensar que se sentía atraída por Quinn Fabray! ¿Pensaba que era perfecta? Sí, lo pensaba. ¿Pensaba que era atractiva también? Por supuesto. Solo bastaba verla pasar a tu lado para pensar eso. Pero de ahí a sentirse atraída por ese tempano de hielo…

No, definitivamente Kitty estaba en un completo error.

Y la voz en su cabeza también.

–Quinn no me atrae para nada.

 _«La negación no…»_

 _«Cállate, por favor»_

 _«Como quieras»_

Cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su respiración pero supo que fue un completo error en cuanto la imagen de Quinn y Beth abrazadas durmiendo la siesta acudió a su mente. Esa imagen lo arruinó todo y aun así deseaba volver a ver algo similar. O al menos una parte de ella lo deseaba. Porque, al igual que la mayoría de las personas, tenía un lado masoquista bastante desarrollado. Podía recordar el vuelco en su estómago y el ligero temblor en sus piernas que sintió en el momento exacto en el cual entró a la habitación de Beth y la vio abrazada a su madre. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo hacia atrás y cambiar ese momento, no lo haría por nada del mundo.

–No me siento atraída por Quinn –repitió para ella misma. Suspiró con molestia cuando notó que la convicción y firmeza que antes había demostrado ya no estaban. –No me siento atraída por ella.

Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y supo que era hora de ir a trabajar. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la hora que llegaría a casa. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero pero la desechó un segundo y medio después al darse cuenta que era la misma que llevaba cuando conoció Fabray. Esa noche ya no quería saber nada de su jefa, necesitaba darle un descanso a su mente y un respiro a su interior.

Salir de su habitación fue toda una odisea. Sabía que en la sala se encontraría con sus amigos, y ahora en lugar de sentirse como una chica con adicciones y sin rumbo en su vida, se sentía como una adolescente a la cual sus padres le leyeron el diario íntimo.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kurt desde la puerta de la cocina. –Puedo ir yo al Spotlight si quieres. Gunther nunca está por las noches, así que ni se enterara de que no…

–No hace falta. Yo iré –interrumpió fingiendo buscar algo en su bolso. –Necesito salir de aquí. Estoy bien pero… Realmente necesito darle un descanso a mi mente.

– ¿Estas así por lo que dijo Kitty?

Como siempre, Kurt no sabía cuándo parar con su interrogatorio o su insistencia. No, no estaba así por lo que dijo Kitty. O quizás sí. No estaba segura de nada ya, y tampoco quería ponerse a analizar lo que le pasaba porque estaba segura que llegaría a una resolución que no le gustaría para nada o para la cual no estaría preparada. A lo mejor estaba siendo algo infantil o inmadura, pero realmente no quería saber nada más de Quinn Fabray por esa noche. Por otro lado, sabía que esa reacción tan tranquila que estaba teniendo no presagiaba nada bueno porque de un momento al otro estallaría. Masacre es lo único que se obtiene de una explosión.

Masacre y destrucción.

Y todavía tenía que hablar con Jesse.

* * *

–Rachel, ¿Puedes venir y sentarte aquí conmigo? – pidió su amigo sentado en una de las mesas del Spotlight. – Me llamas para hablar pero en lugar de eso estas yendo de un lado al otro sirviéndole café y tortitas ¿A quién? ¿A los clientes invisibles?

Odiaba ese tono de voz que Jesse siempre utilizaba para dejar en evidencia que él tenía razón, y una de las razones por las cuales no quería sentarse y hablar con su amigo, a pesar de haberle dicho que lo necesitaba, era porque no quería escuchar ese mismo tono cuando se pusiera del lado de Kitty.

–Ven aquí –ordenó Jesse esta vez. No supo en qué momento su amigo se había puesto de pie y se acercó a ella, pero lo agradeció. Por lo que se dejó caer en el lugar libre enfrente del chico. –Dime qué está pasando. Lo que te está pasando a ti.

Así como Jesse era –la mayor parte del tiempo– un odioso insufrible, un idiota sin mucho tacto y bastante ególatra, también era alguien con cierto don para dar los mejores consejos y decir las peores verdades aunque no les gustase a los demás escucharlas. Decirle lo que pasaba sería escuchar lo mismo que había dicho Kitty –pero con mucho más énfasis– y no decirle nada sería como quitarle varios segundos vitales a la bomba que se estaba gestando en su interior. Respiró profundo rindiéndose por completo a sus impulsos y no a la razón.

–Kurt y Kitty están preocupados porque dicen que me comporto rara respecto a Quinn.

–A veces olvido que trabajas para Quinn Fabray, la reina de las finanzas –comentó Jesse con una ceja en alto. –¿Es tan fría y perfecta como aparenta en las imágenes de Google?

–Es peor que eso –respondió en voz baja jugueteando con el teléfono móvil de su amigo que estaba sobre la mesa. Tendría que borrar las imágenes de Quinn que descargó en el de ella antes de que alguien las descubriese. –Sobre todo en eso de _«perfecta»._ Y sí, es fría. O al menos lo es conmigo.

– ¿Por qué trabajas para ella entonces?

–Al principio fue porque… Tú conoces la casi fobia que me agarra cuando estoy cerca de algún tipo de traje, como me recuerdan a los padres de Brody y como me trataron –sonrió con ternura al ver como los puños de Jesse se apretaban con fuerzas. Sabía que su amigo les guardaba un rencor especial a los padres de su ex novio. Aun así eso no evitaba que lo contratase para su película independiente. _«No es momento de pensar en eso»_ se regañó mentalmente. Colocó su mano encima de la de Jesse y continuó: –La primera vez que vi a Quinn, me sentí tan inferior frente a su presencia porque era como tener a la madre de mi ex novio frente a mí. Y como no quería volver a sentirme poca cosa, me puse a la defensiva.

–Me imagino como habrá sido ese primer encuentro –comentó Jesse con un deje de picardía en la voz. –Pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

–A eso voy. A eso voy. Tienes que escuchar toda la historia completa para entender su final. ¿Acaso entiendes un libro si lees la última página? –preguntó retóricamente ganándose los ojos en blanco por parte del joven. –La primera razón por la cual acepté el empleo fue porque pensé que si podía pasar tiempo con Quinn, con todo lo que eso representa, sin morir en el intento entonces podía superar mi fobia hacia los trajeados.

–Y al parecer la superaste porque llevas como catorce días trabajando para ella y no te veo ningún rasguño o indicio de pelea física. Ni siquiera señal de urticaria o algo por el estilo –observó Jesse mirándola atentamente. –Si la fobia está superada, ¿Por qué sigues trabajando para ella entonces? ¿Es por el contrato que...?

 _«Es por Beth»_ respondió primero en su mente antes de dar esa misma respuesta en voz alta.

–Esa niña es lo más dulce y orgulloso del planeta, pero teniendo en cuenta que es hija de una financista y un abogado, lleva la palabra _«Orgullo»_ a flor de piel todo el tiempo. Aunque es un orgullo adorable, de esos que…

–No hay orgullos _«adorables»_ , Rachel –interrumpió su amigo con una media sonrisa. – Que digas eso de la niña solo significa que ya te conquistó a pesar de ser hija de unos _«trajeados»,_ como dices.

Agradeció que su amigo no le agregara un _«conquistada por la madre también»_ porque no sabría cómo reaccionar frente a eso. Demasiado ya tenía con Kitty y su observación. Continuó hablando de Beth con Jesse, contándole como se sentía cuando estaba con la pequeña y la molestia que la invadía cuando notaba que Quinn ni siquiera intentaba pasar tiempo con la adolescente.

– Ella tiene la oportunidad de ser madre y no la aprovecha. O no la aprovechaba. Cuando veo eso no puedo evitar preguntarme si mi madre hubiera sido igual o diferente a Quinn, ¿Entiendes? Eso es lo que molesta. Estaba segura que me encontraría algo así en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa mansión. Hasta que…

–Hasta que… ¿Qué? –preguntó Jesse en cuanto Rachel detuvo su relato preguntándose si debía o no seguir hablando.

–Hasta que tuve verla demostrando que tenía algo en el corazón además de hielo –respondió omitiendo la parte en que vio a Quinn y a Beth durmiendo abrazadas. De repente ya no tenía más ganas de hablar de su jefa pero tampoco podía terminar la conversación abruptamente. Por lo que, como siempre, su boca fue más rápida que su mente: –Kitty cree que Quinn me atrae, por eso es que hablo todo el tiempo de ella, que busco formas de sacarla de quicio a cada rato, que me comporto infantil e inmadura respecto a mi jefa. Y estoy segura que Kurt piensa lo mismo aunque no lo diga.

–Wow… fue primero que dijo Jesse antes de recostarse en su asiento pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sabía que su amigo estaba analizándola. Rozando incluso la línea de la psicología aunque Jesse no conociera nada de ese área. Esperó con paciencia a que terminara su escrutinio y sonrió con ternura cuando lo vio tomarle las manos. –Ok. Ok, ok… Ok. Supongamos que Kitty está en lo correcto. Dime una razón por la cual no deberías sentirte atraída por tu jefa.

¿Una? Había cientos de razones por las cuales no debería sentirse atraída por Quinn. ¡Miles de razones! La primera –y la más importante de todas–, Fabray representaba todo lo que ella odiaba. Era la versión _2.0_ de los padres de Brody. Fría, arrogante, repelente, idiota, controladora y estaba segura que también era un poco manipuladora. Si por esas bromas maliciosas de la vida, ella comenzara a salir con Quinn, o a tener una historia con ella, terminaría perteneciendo a ese mundo frío y superficial del que tanto renegaba y al cual había pertenecido por unos escasos meses. No necesitaba eso en su nueva vida.

No quería eso para su nueva vida.

La segunda razón era que Quinn era madre. No le molestaba eso en absoluto, su relación con Beth era la mejor desde el inicio a pesar de que pensó que sería una niña malcriada la primera vez que la vio. Lo que convertía a esa situación en la segunda razón de porque no debería estar con Quinn era el pensamiento de que no sería para nada una ayuda para su jefa en la crianza de su hija. Era la niñera, sí, pero solo lo iba a ser por tres meses. Quinn ya tenía una adolescente de catorce años a su cargo. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era lidiar una joven de veinticuatro intentando conquistarla o dejándole entrever lo atraída que se sentía por ella.

La tercera razón era que sus días en la vida de Quinn estaban contados. El contrato que firmó quince días antes lo dejaba bastante claro. Solamente iba a compartir tiempo y espacio con Quinn por noventa días. _Tres meses_. Luego de eso cada una tomaría un nuevo rumbo. Ella volvería a la pista de patinaje de Holly y April, a ayudar a Brittany con sus clases y a trabajar en el Spotlight a un horario normal. Y Quinn volvería a… Bueno, seguiría siendo ella misma, haciendo las cosas que aún seguía haciendo. Ir a la financiera, volver de la financiera, tener citas con empresarios de su mismo nivel social…

–¿Esa es otra de las razones? –indagó Jesse en un susurro. Temeroso, quizás, de romper la burbuja que se formó al alrededor de ambos. –¿La diferencia de clases sociales además de todas las cosas que enumeraste?

–¿Qué…? ¿Hablé en voz alta? – preguntó con un hilo de voz y un nudo en la garganta. Su amigo frente a ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente. –Ok, eso es nuevo. Solo me faltaba pensar en voz alta para decir que perdí completamente la cabeza.

–Y todo es culpa de Quinn Fabray– canturreó Jesse en un tono bromista. Muy a su pesar terminó sonriendo en compañía de su amigo, quien luego agregó tras haberle tomado las manos nuevamente: – Deja de pensar tanto, Rach, y vive un poco más. No te estoy diciendo que grites a los cuatro vientos lo que te está pasando, pero sí que seas sincera contigo misma. No digo que Quinn te atraiga, eso lo sabes únicamente tú, solo digo que no hay nada malo en eso si llega a pasar. Por mi parte, sabes que siempre estaré contento de escuchar lo que sea que tengas para decir.

Y esa era la razón por la cual siempre hablaba con él cuando se sentía desbordada. Su amigo no la empujaba hasta el borde de un abismo obligándola a confesar hasta su más oscuro secreto. La escuchaba, permitía que se desahogara y esperaba pacientemente la resolución final, aunque estuviera de acuerdo o no. En ese momento lo menos que quería era que la torturaran hasta que confesara que se sentía atraída por Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray.

 _«¡Hasta que por fin lo admites!»_ exclamó la odiosa voz en su cabeza.

 _«No lo admito»_ negó. _«Pero tampoco lo niego. Solamente quiero estar bien conmigo misma… Y además quiero que dejes de molestarme»_

 _«Eso jamás»_

Rodó los ojos mentalmente mientras maldecía de igual forma a la voz en su cabeza. Tenía cientos de razones para no sentirse atraída por Quinn, pero también tenía otras mil que le aseguraban que sentirse atraída por su jefa no significaba el fin del mundo. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era meterse en otro círculo que girara entorno a Quinn Fabray. No había admitido que se sentía atraída por la rubia pero tampoco lo había negado. Eso tendría que bastar, ¿No? Mantener esa ambigüedad tendría que ser suficiente como para darle un descanso a su mente y a su interior.

–Tengo pensado ir a Greenwich Village este fin de semana –comentó Jesse rompiendo el silencio que se instaló entre ambos. –Me dijeron que instalaron un nuevo sistema de iluminación que está buenísimo y quiero ir a comprobarlo. ¿Vienes conmigo? Necesitas salir, tomarte una noche para ti y mover ese culo y esas piernas kilométricas hasta que ya no puedas más. Un momento de diversión te vendrá bien. Hablaré con Hummel y Kitty para…

–Kitty no se despagará de Joey ni siquiera bajo amenaza –interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios. –Invítala pero ya conoces su respuesta. Creo que preferirá la tranquilidad de su hogar con el amor de su vida en brazos. Yo elegiría eso.

Supo que Jesse se abstuvo de hacer algún tipo de broma respecto a eso, y tuvo la leve sospecha de que esa broma incluía a Quinn Fabray. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza una vez más para no dirigir sus pensamientos hacia terrenos de los cuales estaba segura no saldría. En su lugar agradeció el cambio de tema que Jesse encabezó y se dedicó a escuchar los planes que el chico tenía para su futuro. Simplemente levantó una ceja y jugueteó con su taza de café cuando su amigo dejó caer, muy por encima de la conversación, que Brody seguía siendo su primera opción para protagonizar su película independiente, a no ser que encontrara a otro chico antes.

Cuando dieron las 05:55 de la mañana su cuerpo pedía a gritos una gigantesca dosis de café y una ducha bien caliente. Para su suerte, la camarera del turno mañana llegó cinco minutos después haciéndose cargo del lugar. Con el sueño y el cansancio apoderándose de cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo llegó a su departamento encontrándose con Kurt que soltó un _«¡Santo dios! Traes una cara de zombie, Rachel! ¡Te adelantaste a Halloween!»_ y un _«Ponle un sedante en el café así duerme de una maldita vez»_ por parte de Kitty.

No es porque fuera desconfiada pero rechazó amablemente el café que le ofreció su amigo alegando que llegaba tarde a su trabajo. Lo único que recordó del viaje en taxi fue decirle al taxista el destino y parpadear una única vez. Lo siguiente que supo después de ese parpadeo fue que se encontraba en la _«mansión»_ de los Fabray viendo como un jeep _Wranglen_ en color rojo abandonaba el establecimiento con Noah Puckerman a la cabeza. A su lado de copiloto, y porque no podía ser de otra forma, iba Quinn.

 _«Siete de la mañana y parece recién salida de una sesión de fotos»_ escupió en su cabeza mientras entraba a la vivienda. Para su suerte, Beth ya estaba casi lista para ir a clases.

– ¿Este bebe es tuyo? –preguntó la adolescente de camino al colegio. –¿Rachel?

No supo en que momento volvió a quedarse dormida, y más con el teléfono en la mano. ¿Quién en su sano juicio cree que jugar al _Candy Crush_ le quitará el sueño de encima? Mal método, pésimo resultado. Otra vez volvía a estar estancada en los niveles, esta vez en el trecientos veintidós.

–Por cierto, te pase el nivel –agregó Beth encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía fuerzas ni para preguntar cómo es que la rubia terminó con su teléfono en las manos, ni siquiera para recriminarle por tal cosa. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. Sintió los dedos de Beth acariciándole el cabeza y sonrió con ternura, y los ojos cerrados. –Luces cansada, Rach. Puedes usar mi cama si quieres. No habrá nadie en casa, aparte de Julia. Así que ni siquiera sospecharan que dormirás en horario de trabajo. Luego me contaras quién es este bebe –indicó señalando el fondo de pantalla del móvil donde estaba Rachel dándole un beso en la cabeza Joey. – Suelo ser muy curiosa y preguntona así que te necesito descansada y alerta para responder lo que te pregunte.

–Llegamos, niña Beth.

–Gracias, Sam –agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa antes de clavar de nuevo sus ojos azules en Rachel. –Hazme caso, Rach. Necesitas descansar, ¿Ok? –le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena y se bajó del vehículo para reunirse con sus amigas en la entrada.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para mirar por la ventanilla del automóvil solo para asegurarse que Beth había entrado sana y salva al colegio. Luego de eso volvió a recostarse en el asiento trasero y le pidió a Sam que pusiera música luego de prometerle que al despertar estaría un poco más elocuente.

 _«En esta cama durmió Quinn»_ recordó la voz en su cabeza una vez que se dejó caer en la cama de Beth. _«¿Crees que su aroma haya quedado impregnado en la almohada?»_

No lo sabía ni le interesaba, pero por si acaso –y solo porque era una lejana costumbre–se abrazó a la almohada de Beth. A la esponjosa y suave almohada que, en lo más recóndito de su mente, esperaba que tuviera el aroma de Quinn.

* * *

 **Día 16. 05:38 am.**

 _«Cinco minutos más»_ pensó cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas y el edredón. _«Cinco minutos más y me levanto»_. Pero al parecer, el niño que lloraba en la habitación contigua a la suya no tenía cinco minutos de más, ¿Qué hora era para que Joey comenzara a sonar despertándola?

 _«Es un bebe. No suena, llora»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza.

Abrió un solo ojo para ver la hora en el reloj despertador que reposaba en la mesita de luz que estaba a su izquierda. Gruñó cuando vio que recién eran las 05:42 de la mañana, y si bien se despertaba a las 06:00 para empezar con su rutina de ejercicios, dieciocho minutos más de sueño, eran dieciocho minutos de sueño completamente vitales. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no había dormido bien desde que tuvo esa estúpida charla con Jesse. De hecho, cada vez que dormía tenía pesadillas. Las mismas que estaban atormentando su descanso.

–Levántate y brilla –se susurró a si misma el mantra de cada mañana una vez que abandonó la cama sin entusiasmo.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación del lado absteniéndose de despotricar por lo bajo. A pesar de todo, sonrió adormilada en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar y el aroma a perfume de bebé invadió sus fosas nasales. Se acercó a la cuna que estaba ubicada en la mitad de la habitación y pudo ver a un niño de dos meses desgarrando sus pulmones a puro llanto. Algo que, según los libros que había leído, eso era bueno para desarrollar dichos órganos.

 _«Claro, los desarrolla de bebé para que cuando sea grande pueda fumarse la fábrica de_ Marlboro _entera»_ pensó tras haber leído: _«Madres primerizas y sus primeros pasos»_ donde mencionaban las razones del porqué dejar llorar a un bebe no estaba mal, siempre y cuando sea por cortos plazos _._

–Mamá se hace la sorda, ¿No, Joey? –preguntó levantando la pequeña mano del bebé donde dejó un beso tras haberlo levantado de la cuna. –Es mejor que te alcen los tíos así ella puede dormir un rato más. ¿Dónde está el tío Kurt? Creo que se hace el tonto. Venga, a dormir un poco más. Todavía es temprano.

Comenzó a mecerse de un lado al otro –cantando por lo bajo–viendo como de a poco el pequeño Joey volvía a dormirse. Era completamente atrapante verlo dormir, ella sabía que –de ser posible– se pasaría horas viéndolo descansar. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan pequeño convertirse en lo mejor que le pasó en su vida? Le acomodó la pequeña e incipiente melena castaña clara dejando al descubierto la perfecta cara del niño. Una vez que dejó de llorar, lo recostó nuevamente en la cuna y abandonó la habitación.

06:32. Adiós a su rutina diaria.

A esa hora ya tendría que estar por la mitad de su rutina de ejercicios. Resopló por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que otra vez iba a perder otro día de ejercicios físicos. Adiós a su meticuloso e inflexible planning. Además de adiós a su propia vida porque estaba completamente segura que su profesora de fitness iba a matarla en cuanto supiera que ya había perdido dos días de ejercicios en una semana. Subió a su dormitorio y se dio una ducha rápida antes de bajar al piso de abajo sin sorprenderse de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos preparando el desayuno. Se acercó al chico y le dejó un beso en el hombro.

–Qué temprano –comentó Kurt pasándole una taza de café. –Creí que estarías en tu elíptica y a mitad de tu rutina.

–Como ves, no es así. Brittany va a matarme cuando sepa que ya perdí dos días de ejercicios –se lamentó. –Ni se te ocurra decírselo, ¿Ok?

–Descuida, no diré nada –afirmó Kurt rodando los ojos con ironía. –¿Se puede saber por qué razón no estás ejercitándote? ¿O es _«Top Secret»_ como el tema de Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray?

–No empieces… –pidió casi rogando y absteniéndose de golpearse la cabeza contra el mármol de la isla.

Kurt había estado soltando ese tipo de comentarios desde que tuvieron la maldita charla en la sala dos días antes. Estaba segura que su amigo había llamado a Jesse para preguntarle –o más bien exigirle– detalles de su conversación en el Spotlight. Por suerte, Jesse era bastante discreto y leal por lo que mantuvo su palabra de _«Lo que hablamos aquí, muere aquí»._ Lo que significaba que Kurt no había obtenido respuestas por ninguna de las partes e incluso amenazó con rechazar la invitación para ir a Greenwich Village el fin de semana.

 _«Sabes que igual vendrá»_ aseguró Jesse al teléfono el día anterior _. «Jamás rechaza la posibilidad de mostrar su vestimenta extravagante a mundo exterior»_

–No empiezo nada. Es solo que…

–Cuando tenga en claro todo, serás el primero en saberlo –prometió. –Solo dame un respiro en cuanto a Quinn, ¿Ok? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Joey fue lo que lo pasó. Despertó muy temprano, ¿No lo escuchaste llorar? – preguntó recibiendo la negación por parte de Kurt. –Y por más que lo hayas escuchado no ibas a abandonar tu cama con sábanas de seda traídas de no sé dónde…

–Ey, no te metas con mis sabanas –interrumpió Hummel apuntándola con un dedo. –Y tampoco te metas con mi rol de tío. Si digo que no escuché a Dominic…

–Joey –susurró por lo bajo.

–Si digo que no escuché a _Dominic_ –repitió Kurt esforzándose en poner énfasis en el nombre del niño. –Es porque no lo escuché.

–Como sea. Supuse que Kitty se acostó tarde, por eso…

–¿Acostarse? Se quedó dormida sobre los apuntes en la sala –interrumpió Kurt nuevamente acompañado de un suspiro.

–¿La dejaste durmiendo allí? –preguntó escandalizada levantándose de su asiento para ver si su amiga estaba dormida en la sala o no.

–No seas idiota, ¿Cómo voy a dejarla dormir con la cabeza pegada a la mesa? La arrastré hasta su dormitorio –respondió Kurt tomándola del hombro, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. –La veo un poco cansada últimamente. Creo que el trabajo en la financiera está de más.

–Mi trabajo en la financiera está bien–intervino Kitty bostezando. –Así que deja en paz mi empleo. Solo tengo que amoldar un poco mis horarios y todo estará bien.

Intercambio una mirada con Kurt y se encogió de hombros. Kitty rara vez cambiaba de opinión o daba su brazo a torcer y, efectivamente, ésta no sería una de esas veces. Se contuvo de soltarle a Kurt un _«¿A ella no le reclamas que te desobedezca?»_ pero creyó que ya sonaba demasiado infantil en su mente como para decirlo en voz alta y que sonara un poco más maduro. Eso no evitó que siguiera pensando cientos de reclamos hacia su amigo con respecto a cómo era con ella y lo diferente que era con la rubia de ojos verdes.

–Uy, se me hace tarde –se quejó tras haber mirado el reloj de la cocina. –Debo ducharme ya.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza cuando dejó a sus amigos discutir en la cocina acerca de los pros y los contras del trabajo de Kitty. Era obvio quien era la _«hija»_ obediente y quien era la rebelde. Veinte minutos después –porque no podía tomarse su habitual ducha de media hora– ya estaba lista para partir rumbo a su trabajo.

–No olvides el paraguas, Rach. Está lloviendo –anunció Kurt preparándose también para ir trabajar.

 _«Perfecto. Con lo mucho que me gusta la lluvia»_ se quejó con ironía.

No le molestaba la lluvia en sí, le molestaba el hecho de sentirse sola cada vez que eso pasaba. Sentía que, en esos momentos, el cielo reflejaba su peor estado anímico. Un momento malo en su vida que ya había superado. Además era cuando más notaba la ausencia de su madre biológica en su vida. Pensar en la mujer la llevó a anotarse mentalmente que debería llamar a su padre para saber si había hablado con Leroy y de paso también saber cómo estaban ambos hombres.

–A Forest Hill, por favor –le indicó al taxista una vez que estuvo dentro del vehículo. Una vez que el taxi se puso en marcha, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso y comenzó a teclear en él.

07:14 am – _Este sábado vamos a Greenwich Village, ¿Quieres venir?_

No esperó una respuesta rápida por parte de su profesora de fitness así que tras enviar el mensaje guardó nuevamente el teléfono y se recostó en el asiento trasero del taxi viendo como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en la ventanilla del vehículo. Odiaba cargar con paraguas, era extremadamente torpe tratando de maniobrarlo, aun así fue lo primero que sacó una vez que abrió la puerta del taxi cuando llegó a la casa de Quinn. Para su suerte solamente le tomó medio minuto ir de la vereda hasta la puerta de la vivienda.

 _«¿Beth despierta a esta hora?»_ pensó al escuchar pasos en el vestíbulo de la casa. _«Todo un record»_

Dejó su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada antes de ir hacia el lugar preparada para iniciar un juego de bromas con la adolescente respecto a su temprano despertar. Sintió algo parecido a una patada en el estómago cuando vio que no era la rubia de ojos azules, sino más bien la rubia de ojos avellanas: Quinn Fabray. Se mordió el labio viendo como su jefa subía y bajaba las escaleras una y otra vez como si fuera una niña pequeña. No llevaba sus típicos zapatos altos de marca internacional, ni sus trajes de ejecutiva robótica. Mucho menos su rostro contraído como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

Frente a ella había una mujer luciendo mucho más joven de lo que era por el simple hecho de estar sonriendo mientras subía y bajaba unas insignificantes escaleras. En cuando vio a Quinn con esa actitud supo que esa imagen iba a compartir podio con la de Beth y el iceberg durmiendo abrazadas. Adiós a su intento de olvidarse de su tormento personal. La parte odiosa de ella –la que pensaba en Quinn todo el tiempo, quien creía que era perfecta, e incluso la que se sentía atraída por la rubia– no quería ni siquiera mover un musculo por miedo a interrumpir esa escena que estaba haciendo revolotear todo en su interior. Aun así no pudo contener una carcajada que no supo de donde salió.

Le bastó ver como Quinn detenía sus pies a medio camino con una expresión de terror en el rostro –mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa atractivo– para soltar mentalmente un _«Jodidamente adorable»._ Carraspeó casi en susurros antes de adquirir su máscara de indiferencia que siempre adoptaba cuando su jefa estaba cerca de ella. Últimamente tenía que esforzarse más de la cuenta para lograr tal cosa.

 _«Sacarla de quicio, recuérdalo»_ sonó en su cabeza.

 _«Ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer»_

 _«¿Me extrañaste? Sí, me extrañaste»_

–Por un momento creí que era Beth –se burló sonriendo e ignorando a la voz en su mente. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma cuando vio algo similar a una vena en la frente de Quinn. Podía ser un completo desastre no sabiendo lo que le pasaba internamente con aquella rubia pero lo que si podía sacar en limpio de todo eso era que disfrutaba plenamente cuando hacía perder los estribos a su jefa. Y en ese momento estaba completamente segura que a Quinn no le gustó para nada que la hubiese descubierto siendo una niña pequeña con cuerpo de adulta. –¿Quién diría que la impertérrita Quinn Fabray iba a ser en realidad una niña que corretea por toda la casa de sus padres?

–Cierre la boca –espetó su jefa haciéndola sonreír muchísimo más. –¿Qué hace aquí?

 _«Ahí está de nuevo su faceta de ejecutiva»_ pensó. _«Adiós a la Quinn infantil y adorable»_

 _«Ya, pero "Hola" a la Quinn sexy y perfecta»_

 _«Creo que es hora de que te tomes vacaciones, vocecita»_

 _«Y es hora de que tú te tomes_ Sentimentalis Honestis _y admitas que tu jefa nos atrae»_

 _«Creo que ya pasamos por eso»_

–Hmm... Hasta donde sé, soy la niñera de una niña de catorce años que vive aquí –indicó ignorando nuevamente a la voz en su cabeza. Si iba a perder la cabeza por lo menos haría que valiera la pena, fue por eso mismo que se concentró en Quinn. –Y si bien usted hace un rato parecía una, no es definitivamente a quien cuido... o trato de cuidar.

Vio a su jefa bajar la mirada y respirar profundo mientras apretaba los puños. Se descubrió a si misma deseando ser la causante de dichas acciones o por lo menos que la rubia siguiera pensando en que había hecho el ridículo frente a ella porque eso significaba que habitaba la mente del Iceberg tanto como el Iceberg habitaba la suya.

–Sí, como diga –escuchó decir a la rubia acompañado de un movimiento de manos. _«Vaya… Cuando pierde la batalla le quita importancia al asunto»_ pensó. _«Típico de alguien como Quinn Fabray»_. –Por cierto, Beth no irá al colegio hoy.

–¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? – cuestionó olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

¿Qué le podría haber pasado a Beth para no asistir a clases? Tenía que ser algo grave como para que Quinn no pusiera el grito en el cielo frente a tal atrocidad. No porque ella creyera eso, sino porque empezaba a conocer a la rubia como para saber qué pensaría tal cosa. A veces sentía el deseo incontrolable de partir al medio al Iceberg o de ponerlo cerca de una fogata – o algo que desprendiese calor– para ver si así lograba que se derritiese dejando ver que no era tan rígida y dura como aparentaba. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de su jefa pasó directamente a la acción.

–¿Adónde cree que va?

 _«Wow… Qué raro. No me estoy congelando»_ pensó al sentir el agarre de Quinn en su brazo deteniendo su escapada al piso de arriba.

–A ver si Beth se encuentra bien, ya que le pregunte y no me respondió.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos cuando vio a Quinn mirándola atentamente buscando, seguramente –porque además de millonaria engreída e idiota, era una desconfiada tremenda– , alguna señal de falsedad en su rostro. Se sintió derretir y temblar cuando el avellana de su jefa se clavó en sus ojos. La intensidad con la que la miraba Quinn –como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena en la habitación– le hizo sentir pequeña y expuesta. Como alguien que lleva mucho tiempo escondiendo algo en su interior y de repente, al mínimo momento de debilidad, lo soltase todo.

Por un efímero momento deseó que Quinn se acercase más a ella, solo para que la viera como algo más que la insoportable e intolerante niñera de su hija. Estuvo a punto de morderse el labio inferior al saber que los segundos corrían y Quinn la seguía mirando con la misma intensidad, como si quisiese descubrir algo. Le sostuvo la mirada como pudo mientras que el león que habitaba dentro de ella ronroneaba como si fuera un gato al que le acarician detrás de las orejas.

No supo en que momento su cerebro dio la orden de levantar la mano y colocarla sobre la de Quinn, que seguía descansando en su brazo. Por suerte –o quizás por desgracia, dependiendo de la parte dividida en su interior lo mirase– se detuvo a tiempo y se concentró en disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía el agarre de Quinn.

 _«¿Sigues pensando que es fría?»_ intervino la voz en su mente.

 _«Cállate y déjame disfrutarlo»_

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo a la sensación de odiosa plenitud que le otorgaba el tener a Quinn tan cerca pero de un momento a otro dejó de sentir el agarre en su brazo y en su lugar se encontró con unos ojos avellanas completamente esquivos.

–Beth está bien, no se preocupe –creyó escuchar que decía su jefa. Dejó escapar un resoplido por lo bajo. Había estado tan cerca de… ¿De qué? ¿De desear quedarse una eternidad con la mano de Quinn en su brazo? _«Mierda»_ pensó pero cuando estaba por alejarse lo más rápido posible de la rubia ésta volvió a hablar. – Es solo que es día de lluvia y en los días así no asiste a clases. Puede subir y despertarla. Yo debo... Debo realizar una llamada.

¿Una llamada? ¿Desde tan temprano? Definitivamente Quinn vivía por y para el trabajo. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo sarcástico y malicioso pero le bastó mirar de nuevo a su jefa para creer que había algo que la estaba perturbando en ese momento. O por lo menos la inquietaba. Quinn Fabray, desde que la conocía, jamás había dejado caer su fachada de empresaria glacial y vacía. Estaba segura que eso era lo único que podían llegar a tener en común, el hecho de no mostrarse como eran en realidad porque de esa forma le daban ventaja a la otra para usarlo como arma y salir victoriosa. Aun así, una parte de ella –la que estaba atraída por Quinn– no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la actitud sumisa de su jefa.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Fabray? –preguntó buscando los ojos de la rubia con los suyos.

–Sí, solo...

 _«Solo… ¿Qué?»_ preguntó en su mente viendo como Quinn se alejaba de ella sin terminar la oración. Se dio vuelta rápidamente porque de lo contrario iría tras la rubia. Ni siquiera quiso ver hacia donde huyó.

No llevaba ni siquiera una hora en la mansión y ya sabía que sería una mañana complicada. Acababa de conocer una nueva cara de su jefa que, lejos de espantarla y alejarla, le hacía desear querer seguir conociendo más y más de esa mujer tan repelente como misteriosa y atrapante. Subió los escalones con Quinn Fabray habitando cada uno de los rincones de su mente, pensando y analizando la actitud de su jefa. Sacudió la cabeza con molestia cuando se dio cuenta que ella no era así. No iba por ahí analizando lo que pasaba en la cabeza de las personas con las que se cruzaba y Quinn Fabray no iba a ser la excepción a esa regla. Si ella no iba a ser la excepción de su jefa, esa rubia altanera y arrogante no iba a ser la suya.

–¿Dónde está? – preguntó por lo bajo al no encontrar a Beth en su habitación. Para su suerte, Julia se encontraba por allí. Quizás haciendo lo mismo que ella. –Julia, ¿Has visto a Beth?

–En la habitación de la señorita Quinn –contestó el ama de llaves con esa sonrisa amable a la que Rachel ya se había acostumbrado. –Pero ella no está allí, ¿Sabe dónde está?

–En algún lugar del piso de abajo –murmuró con molestia al recordar el momento compartido. –Y tutéame, Julia. Eso de llamarme por _«usted»_ me incomoda y me molesta un poco. Estamos en el mismo escalón, ¿Ok?

–Como desee, señorita Rachel.

–Eso incluye el _«señorita Rachel»._

Esperó a que el ama de llaves se perdiera escaleras abajo antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Quinn. Decidió que dar dos golpes en la madera y esperar del otro lado era lo mejor. No quería entrar a la habitación de su jefa y encontrar otra razón más para que la rubia se instalara en su mente. Mucho menos encontrar algo que la haga sentirse más atraída. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era obsesionarse con su jefa.

Más de lo que ya estaba.

–Eres peor que un religioso en domingo, Rachel –fue lo primero que escuchó tras abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Se obligó a si misma a no lanzar una mirada hacia el interior. En su lugar se concentró en intentar controlar los mechones de pelo rubio de Beth que estaban completamente desordenados. –¿Dónde está tu compañero con las biblias?

–En el piso de abajo desayunando –bromeó. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de Beth y la empujó suavemente hacia afuera. –Podrás hablar con él mientras haces lo mismo. Vamos. Tus abuelos ya están allí.

Efectivamente, los señores Fabray estaban sentados a la mesa conversando cuando Beth y ella entraron al comedor. Ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio a la adolescente darle un beso a cada uno de sus abuelos antes de sentarse al lado de Judy. De golpe, y no supo por qué, se imaginó a una Quinn pequeña haciendo lo mismo que Beth había hecho segundos antes. Y como si se tratara de una atracción mental, en cuanto terminó de pensar eso, su jefa se apersonó en el comedor sentándose a la izquierda del señor Fabray tras haber soltado un _«Buenos días»._

– ¿Te dio mucho problemas despertarla? – preguntó Julia colocándose al lado de ella.

–Da más problemas intentar dominar su pelo por las mañanas –respondió guiñándole un ojo a la mujer con diversión. La sonrisa de Julia fue la razón por la cual no se giró para mirar a Quinn. Realmente tenía que dejar esa manía de clavar sus ojos en su jefa antes de que se volviera una costumbre.

Escuchó a padre e hija hablando de negocios y apretó los puños con fuerzas cuando escuchó que un tal Hunter Clarington estaba invitando a cenar a la rubia. Aunque ocultó una sonrisa cuando escuchó a Quinn corregir la expresión correcta que Beth tenía que utilizar para decir que alguien quería ligar con ella. _«No puede evitar ser una maldita perra refinada»_ pensó con una sonrisa de lado. Luego apretó nuevamente los puños tras escuchar que el tal Hunter quería ligar con su jefa.

 _«Al parecer hay alguien que no piensa que nuestra rubia perfecta es un iceberg»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Sera tu rubia, no la mía»_

 _«Bueno… de alguien tiene que ser, ¿No?»_

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Julia quien era ese tal Hunter Clarington pero se abstuvo. Lo investigaría más tarde en Google y formaría su propia opinión respecto a ese tipo. Frunció el entrecejo cuando escuchó el comentario que Russel soltó respecto a Quinn. Su hija estaba en todo su derecho de no querer tener una cita, de no buscar una, de no necesitarla. A diferencia de muchos animales, Quinn no necesitaba pasar por el proceso de apareamiento constantemente por mucho que se creyera el macho alfa de la manada.

 _«¿La has llamado "Animal"?»_

 _«Cierra la boca, vocecita»_

Por suerte Judy le aportó un poco de sensatez a la conversación al responderle a su esposo que estaba un poco mayorcito para ir tirando flechas en pañales. Apretó los labios cuando Beth intervino en la conversación soltando un irónico _«_ _Lo siento»_ tras haber usado a propósito la palabra _«ligar»._ Esa niña realmente era la picardía personificada, sobre todo si tenía que molestar a su madre. También era extremadamente inteligente. Catorce años y ya entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de un millonario narcisista que pretendía obtener beneficio propio saliendo con Quinn.

 _«Creí que nos formaríamos una idea de cómo era Hunter una vez que lo googlearamos»_ apuntó la voz.

 _«Google no te dirá que es un imbécil, ¿O sí?_

 _«No, pero en algunas ocasiones te dice quién de los famosos tiene mal aliento o no se baña»_

 _«Eso es asqueroso. Cállate y déjame escuchar»_

–… Mejor pasemos a la parte en la cual… –escuchó decir a Russel antes de que la mirase. Ahora sabía de quien había heredado Quinn sus ojos avellanas, aunque los del hombre eran menos intensos. O al menos eso creía ella. –Señorita Berry, ¿El teléfono que suena es el suyo?

 _«Mierda»_

–Oh, sí. Lo siento –se disculpó saliendo apresuradamente del comedor. Quitó el móvil de su pecho, que era donde lo guardaba, y vio la pantalla. ¿Para qué mierda la llamaba Kitty? –Dime, Wilde. Estoy ocupada.

–No creí que babear por tu jefa te ocupara todo tu tiempo –comentó Kitty ganándose un resoplido. –Mejor te lo digo rápido así no te robó el tiempo que podrías emplear mirándole el culo a Quinn.

–Kitty… –advirtió pasándose una mano por el rostro.

–Ya, ya. Solo llamaba para decirte que Jesse está con Joey y que quiere que le mandes un mensaje o lo llames para saber si quieres almorzar con él.

–Ok, yo me encargo. Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo –ordenó. Escuchó la risa de su amiga del otro lado justo antes de cortar y decidió pasar por alto el _«Que disfrutes del culo de tu jefa»_ por parte de Kitty.

08:22 am – _Cuenta conmigo. **[Britt Profe]**_

Sonrió al ver el mensaje de su profesora confirmando su presencia el sábado a la noche. Salir con Brittany siempre implicaba un plus de diversión, además así evitaba tener que entablar la tediosa conversación acerca de sus rutinas semanales de ejercicios. Por alguna extraña razón Brittany siempre descubría cuando mentía acerca de la actividad física, pero así como ella tenía un punto débil, su profesora tenía otro. Era de conocimiento público que si se ponía un poco de música, Brittany se olvidaba por completo de lo que estaba hablando.

 _«Como Fluffy y un arpa»_ pensó sonriendo.

08:53 am – _Perdón por la demora. Estoy trabajando. Te llamo después y arreglamos todo, ¿Ok? Besos Britt-Britt._

08:55 am – _Britt confirmó que va con nosotros a Greenwich._

08:56 am – _Y no puedo ir a almorzar contigo. Lo siento_.

08:56 am – _PD: Cuida bien de Joey o te matare. Te quiero, papá Jesse._

09:02 am – _Y yo te odio, hija Rachel. **[Papá Jesse]**_

Dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo antes de guardar el móvil en su pecho y volver al comedor. Quinn y Beth ya no estaban allí por lo que abandonó la habitación encontrándose con madre e hija al pie de las escaleras. Pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de su jefa antes de que la mirase a ella y la borrara completamente. Ignoró la punzada de molestia en su estómago y en su lugar se enfocó en Beth.

– ¿Está todo bien, Rach? – preguntó la adolescente.

–Sí, Beth. No era nada demasiado importante, solo era Kitty.

– ¿Está todo bien con Joey? – indagó la rubia menor y ésta vez clavó sus ojos azules en ella. Notó la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Quinn pero no dijo nada. –Rachel, ¿Él está bien?

Le acarició el rostro con suavidad a Beth esperando que de esa forma la adolescente quitara esa mueca de preocupación de su rostro. El día anterior, después del regreso de clases –y con Rachel a medio camino de recuperar sus horas de sueño– la rubia de ojos azules le había interrogado sin descanso sobre el origen y la identidad de Joey. No es que tuviera algo que ocultar o similar a eso, pero le pidió a la joven que no comentara nada sobre el niño y menos con Puckerman. Beth le había dejado entrever que si su padre se enteraba de la situación y porqué Kitty trabajaba, seguramente le haría trabajar menos horas pero manteniendo el mismo sueldo.

 _«Lo que equivaldría a caridad»_ pensó. _«A Kitty no le gustaría eso»_

Conocía demasiado a su amiga como para saber que no aceptaría tal trato. Incluso llegaría a enfadarse con ella si se enteraba que había abierto la boca para develar información respecto a Joey. Beth, por otro lado –y haciendo gala de su inocencia– prometió no decir nada a nadie. Con la condición de que le permitiera conocer al niño. También le habló del deseo de tener un hermano cuando era pequeña. Un deseo que a veces surgía aun en su incipiente etapa adolescente.

Rachel sintió una punzada de tristeza y melancolía al escuchar tal cosa por parte de la pequeña rubia. Ella también había deseado un hermano en su infancia. No le importaba el género del bebé aunque secretamente siempre deseó que fuera un niño, porque de esa forma seguiría siendo _«la princesita»_ de la casa. Sus padres le habían explicado minuciosamente por qué su deseo no se iba a poder hacer realidad y a pesar de haber comprendido perfectamente las razones por las cuales no querían iniciar una adopción, no pudo evitar guardarles cierto rencor por jamás darle alguien con quien jugar en su infancia o con quien pelear en su adolescencia.

– ¿Quién es...? –escuchó a Quinn preguntar.

–Sí, Beth. Joey está bien –se adelantó a responder para no tener que enfrascarse en una conversación con su jefa. – Está con Jesse.

También tuvo que explicarle quienes eran las personas que salían con ella y Joey en las fotografías de su móvil. Por suerte, las que había descargado de Quinn las tenía guardada en una carpeta confidencial, con código incluido. Se recordó mentalmente borrar de una vez por todas dicha carpeta cuando llegara a su departamento. Contra su voluntad miró hacia el rostro de su jefa que parecía pensativa por algo, pero antes de que pudiera interrumpir esa concentración preguntándole una vez más si se encontraba bien, Beth la tomó del brazo soltando un _«Otra vez se perdió en sus pensamientos. Descuida, a veces le pasa»._

Por mucho que intentó prestar atención a lo que la adolescente le contaba, no lo logró. Su mente estaba hecha una mezcladora de pensamientos sin llegar a tener en claro cuál de todos predominaba más. Si fue la escena que vio por la mañana al llegar a la mansión, saber que un tal Hunter Clarington invitaba a su jefa con propósitos egoístas o el recuerdo de haber deseado un hermano en su infancia.

–Parece cansada –comentó bajando las escaleras, cinco minutos después, encontrandose con la espalda de Quinn. Supo que algo _«malo»_ estaba pasando con su jefa cuando no la vio sentada con la espalda recta. Quinn, al igual que todos los de su categoría, mantenían la elegancia y etiqueta todo el tiempo. Escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido y sonrió momentáneamente antes de volver a hablar: –¿Se encuentra bien?

– ¿Usted está jugando a ser Cupido con mi hija y ese tal Joey? – fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Soltó una carcajada sin saber si fue debido a la rapidez con la cual Quinn giró la cabeza para matarla con la mirada, la manera en como formuló la pregunta, la vena de la frente que empezaba a marcársele o si fue por inercia. –¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita Berry?

 _«Tú»_ respondió en su mente. _«Tú eres lo gracioso»_

Definitivamente ese día había sido el mejor en cuanto conocimiento del terreno _«Quinn Fabray»_ se refería. En menos de seis horas había descubierto el lado infantil de Quinn junto con el humorístico. Además de descubrir que, a pesar de no pasar tanto tiempo con Beth, realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hija. De otra forma, una mente tan inteligente y calculadora como la suya no habría salido con la estupidez de que entre Beth y Joey había –y pudiera llegar a haber– algo. Sintió algo cálido desplazarse por su interior cuando sintió los ojos de Quinn puestos sobre los suyos. Llevando a cabo lo que para ella fue el más valiente de los actos, bajó el resto de los escalones y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

–No creí que esa enigmática e impenetrable cabecita de la cual usted es dueña, fuera tan exagerada y catastrófica –bromeó sin borrar la sonrisa que aun bailaba en sus labios para ocultar el revoloteo en su interior de solo saber que tenía a su jefa tan cerca. – Primero, no estoy jugando a Cupido, ¿Acaso ve que tengo el torso al desnudo o uso pañales? –continuó enarcando una ceja. – No lo creo, me cercioro de vestirme adecuadamente antes de salir de mi casa. Segundo, lo gracioso es que piense que estoy jugando a ser ese imbécil y gordo borracho sin puntería. Y tercero, Beth y Joey jamás podrían estar juntos.

– ¿Por qué? – indagó la rubia clavando sus ojos avellanas en ella.

No supo por qué pero se esperaba esa pregunta. Incluso, ya tenía una respuesta que seguramente no iba a conformar a Quinn pero… ¿Desde cuándo su trabajo consistía en complacer a su jefa?

–No siempre se puede saber el porqué de las cosas. Confórmese con saber que, en este caso, no puede ser y ya –y sin más se levantó del escalón cuando el aroma del perfume de Fabray se volvió demasiado intenso para su gusto. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente luchando con ella misma para no decir nada que la comprometiera. No supo por qué maldita razón su cerebro envió la orden de que se girase en el lugar clavando sus ojos marrones en Quinn. ¿Y la sonrisa que estaba sintiendo que tiraba de sus labios? ¿De dónde había salido? Ni hablar de la incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su boca fue más rápida que su mente. Como siempre. – Por cierto, empezaba a acostumbrarme a su look empresarial pero este tampoco le queda tan mal.

 _«¿"Tampoco le queda tan mal"? ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿En que estabas pensando al decir eso?»_ se recriminó mentalmente de camino a la cocina por un poco de agua.

 _«¿Tengo que recordarte que no estaba pensando?»_ se replicó a sí misma.

 _«No, pero… ¿Acabas de halagar a Quinn?»_

 _«¡No! ¡No, claro que no! Bueno,… creo que no. Puede ser… no sé. Si, tal vez… Tal vez lo hice»_

Respiró profundo evitando no caer en sus pensamientos. Había halagado a Quinn, perfecto, pero eso no significaba nada. Por lo tanto, la voz en su cabeza no tendría por qué decir algo al respecto. Sacó el móvil de entre sus pechos y comenzó a textear enviándole el mismo mensajes tanto a Jesse como a Kurt, pasando por Brittany y Kitty.

10:03 am – _Desde ya les digo que el sábado no seré el conductor designado. Realmente necesito un buen trago de «Olvida hasta tu apellido». O varios tragos. Ser yo es complicado en este momento._

* * *

Próxima actualización: Viernes 18 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	13. XIII

**XIII**

* * *

 **Día 18. 16:22 pm.**

 _«Idiota»_ pensó por enésima vez.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había buscado la mirada de Quinn recibiendo la nada misma a modo de respuesta. Odiosa como siempre, la rubia había decidido devolverle el favor de sacarla de quicio al ignorarla por completo. A lo largo de esos dos días solamente hablaba con ella si se trataba de Beth y, a pesar de saber que así tendría que haber sido desde el principio, secretamente le gustaba cuando Quinn posaba sus ojos avellanas en ella y la vena en la frente de la rubia hacia acto de presencia debido a sus impertinencias.

Ese día, al parecer, tampoco iba a ser la excepción. Quinn ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno cuando llegó a la mansión y la saludó con un _«Buenos días, señora Fabray»._ Pensó que llamarla de esa forma causaría molestia en la rubia como para que se viera obligada a hablarle. Lo único que recibió a cambio fue un altanero _«Buenos días, señorita Berry»._ Incluso sus amigos sabían que algo estaba pasando con ella porque en cuanto llegó al departamento el día anterior, buscó a Joey sin decir nada más y se encerró con el niño a hablar por horas. Durante la cena Kurt le preguntó si algo le pasaba a lo que ella respondió que solo había tenido un mal día sin entrar en más detalles. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada que el chico intercambio con Kitty.

– ¿En qué momento llegan los policías y atrapan al descuartizador? –preguntó ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Beth. – ¿Qué?

–Es un dibujo animado, Rachel. No hay policías ni descuartizadores.

–Oh. Lo siento.

No estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a la película que estaba viendo con Beth en el dormitorio de la adolescente. Su mente seguía tratado de entender porqué maldita razón Quinn se comportaba tan cortante. No es que le importase pero… Mentira, sí le importaba. Muchísimo. A lo largo de esos dos días se cansó de echarse maldiciones a sí misma, sobre todo por estar pendiente de la actitud de Quinn para con ella. No entendía porque la rubia la ignoraba, o que era lo que había hecho para que pasara tal cosa.

La única teoría que mantenía formidable era que se había molestado por el asunto de Joey. No pensó que Quinn se tomaría a mal su respuesta en cuanto a la imposibilidad de una relación entre Beth y el niño. Esa no era su intención cuando respondió de esa manera. Lo único que pretendía era mantener la atención de Quinn sobre ella, o por lo menos que la rubia se moliera los sesos tratando de averiguar por qué no podría ser posible que un bebé de dos meses saliera con una adolescente de catorce años.

O quizás solo era producto de su imaginación. No sería la primera vez que creyera una cosa que no era. Hubo un tiempo en el cual creyó que conocer a los padres de Brody sería buena idea. Solo le bastó diez minutos compartiendo tiempo y espacio con esas personas para saber que no sería así.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Beth pausando la película. – ¿Estas bien?

–Si –respondió esbozando una sonrisa. La borró en cuando la adolescente enarcó una ceja completamente escéptica. –Si lo estoy. Es solo que… Hable con mis padres por teléfono y la llamada no fue lo que yo esperaba. Solo eso.

Técnicamente no era una mentira. Había hablado con sus padres el día anterior al llegar a su departamento después de otra tarde siendo ignorada por Quinn. Por lo que Hiram le había dicho, todavía no había podido abordar el tema de su madre biológica porque cada vez que lo insinuaba Leroy se entristecía. Sabía que llevaría tiempo preparar a su padre para abordar el tema. Se requeriría un arduo trabajo para que lograra entender que no iba a reemplazarlo al saber quién era su madre, sino más bien que quería saber quién era para conocerla y decidir si la dejaba entrar en su vida o no. Si es que la mujer quería eso o no.

– ¿Segura que solo es eso? –cuestionó Beth con perspicacia. – ¿No hay nada más?

–No, no hay nada más –negó. Mantener a Beth al margen de toda la batalla que se estaba librando entre Quinn y ella era lo mejor. –Mejor cuéntame qué me perdí del dibujo animado.

–Teniendo en cuenta que hablaste de policías y descuartizadores, diría que te la perdiste toda. Ven aquí. La pondré desde el principio.

Si su intención era olvidarse de Quinn durante la hora y media que pasara viendo una película, estaba fallando gigantescamente. Tendría que haberle preguntado a Beth qué era lo que iban a ver antes de sentarse en el sofá a comer palomitas de maíz. ¿Cómo pretendía quitarse a Quinn que la cabeza si tenía ver a una reina congelando todo un reino recordándole a la rubia? Por otro lado sentía empatía por la reina animada. No fue su culpa congelar el corazón de su hermana después de repetirle hasta el hartazgo que se alejara de ella. La malicia y los pocos escrúpulos del idiota con pretensiones de ser rey les recordaron a los padres de Brody. La ingenuidad y casi inocencia de la princesa entrometida y torpe le recordó a ella.

De repente, ver _Frozen_ ya no le parecía tan agradable.

– ¿Podemos ver otra cosa? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Algo donde haya sangre y vísceras por todos lados?

–No veo terror durante el día –indicó Beth con la boca llena de palomitas. –Si quieres ver una tendrás que quedarte a dormir y la vemos a las tres de la madrugada. ¿Sabías que en los suburbios internautas se dice que a las tres de la madrugada es cuando los fantasmas hacen sus apariciones?

–No preguntaré como sabes eso –murmuró. –Se supone que las adolescentes como tú buscan en _Google_ la actualización sentimental de su ídolo, no apariciones de fantasmas. Doy por hecho que la vida amorosa de Taylor Swift no está tan interesante ahora si pasas el tiempo buscando cosas inapropiadas para tu edad.

–Suenas igual que mamá –escupió Beth mirándola. –Si no viera la manera en cómo se tratan habitualmente, dirían que se han complotado para hacer de mi vida un infierno. Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa que te ignora? ¿Qué le hiciste?

– ¿Yo? –preguntó sin pararse a pensar en nada más que en defenderse de esa falsa acusación. –Yo no le hice nada y tú no deberías meterte en asuntos de adultos que… Espera, ¿Has notado que me ignora?

Si Beth había notado tal cosa, entonces no eran imaginaciones suyas. Quinn la estaba ignorando y tenía una testigo infalible. No estaba perdiendo la cabeza –al menos no completamente– y Beth notando la manera en la que su madre trataba a su niñera lo comprobaba. De repente le apeteció sonreír victoriosamente.

–Hasta la abuela lo ha notado pero ella es más correcta y menos entrometida –respondió Beth comiendo más palomitas. –Dijo que así se comporta cuando pierde el control o está a punto de hacerlo. O cuando alguien le hace sent… Julia, ¿Qué pasa?

¿En qué momento había entrado el ama de llave a la habitación? ¿Y cómo fue que ella no la escuchó entrar? ¡Maldita sea! Había estado tan cerca de saber… ¿De saber qué? ¿La estúpida razón por la cual Quinn la ignoraba? ¿O porqué mierda eso le afectaba tanto? ¡Maldición! Últimamente maldecía e insultaba más que de costumbre. Ella no era así. Lo que significaba que esa situación la superaba de tal manera que ni siquiera otra maldita conversación con Jesse le ayudaría esta vez.

 _«Sábado, llega pronto»_ pidió en su cabeza. _«Por favor»_

 _«Mañana ya es sábado»_ observó la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Ya, pero podría ser hoy»_

Los gritos de _«Oh, por dios»_ y saltos por parte de Beth, además de la acelerada corrida de la adolescente hacia a su ventana, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La vio salir rápidamente de su habitación si decir nada más que _«Está aquí»,_ por lo que se arrimó a la ventana tratando de ver y entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que vio a través del cristal y en el piso de abajo fue la parte trasera de una maleta. ¿Alguien con equipaje, tal vez?

 _«Sherlock Holmes tiembla de miedo»_ ironizó la odiosa voz en su cabeza. _«Ves la parte trasera de una maleta y sabes que es alguien con equipaje. ¡Qué gran descubrimiento!»_

Ignoró la voz en su cabeza y abandonó la habitación para saber de una vez por todas qué era lo que pasaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró a Beth colgada de una chica mientras gritaba _«La tía San está aquí»._ ¿Quién demonios era la _«tía San»?_ No tenía intenciones de dejarse llevar pero sus ojos automáticamente buscaron a Quinn por toda la sala. La vio apoyada en el umbral de la puerta del despacho de su padre sin siquiera mirarla. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba la rubia allí y si en algún momento la habría mirado aunque sea de soslayo. Soltó un gruñido al sentirse completamente estúpida por seguir esperando llamar la atención de una mujer que ni siquiera se giraba para mirarla solo para asegurarse que respiraba.

 _«Si ella no me mira, yo tampoco a ella»_ sentenció en su mente.

– ¿Tú no piensas saludarme, Fabray? ¿O es que acaso esa pared que estas sosteniendo con tu hombro para que no se caiga es más importante que tu sexy y entrañable mejor amiga? –escuchó decir a la recién llegada. Fue en ese entonces que clavó su mirada en la chica.

Parecía tener la misma edad de Quinn, más joven quizás. O a lo mejor la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, dejando al descubierto una perfecta dentadura blanca, le hacía lucir de tal manera. Le dio una rápida pero minuciosa mirada de pies a cabeza a la recién llegada. Tenía piernas largas a pesar de las botas por encima de las rodillas, vestido pegado al cuerpo remarcando sus curvas, pelo negro, de piel morena y parecía ser dueña de una sonrisa traviesa. La misma travesura que se reflejaba en sus ojos cafés.

Su estómago se encogió en cuanto vio a Quinn acercarse a la recién llegada y abrazarla. No es que desease un abrazo por parte de la rubia pero una caricia –aunque sea inconscientemente– no estaría nada mal. Aunque se conformaba con que volviera a hablarle sin tener que usar a Beth como excusa. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Rodó los ojos el ver la manera en la cual Quinn se relacionaba con la recién llegada.

–Apuesto a que también esperabas que aprendiera más palabras en español –escuchó decir a la morena aún abrazada a Quinn. –Para tu información ahora puedo decir _«Vete a la mierda»._

No tenía intención de ser partícipe de esa escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos –su lado _«celoso»_ y _«dolido»_ se negaba a hacer tal cosa– pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en cuanto escuchó a la morena soltando un insulto, quizás con intenciones de molestar a Quinn. Incluso esperó ver la vena palpitante en la frente de la rubia pero dicha imagen jamás llegó.

–… Rachel entendió lo que la tía San dijo –escuchó decir a Beth.

Había entendido lo que la _«tía San»_ había dicho pero no era algo que fuera a reproducir en voz alta. Kitty le había dejado bien en claro –al enseñarle palabras sueltas en español– que había algunas cosas que era mejor no repetirlas por ser demasiado insultantes. Como buena amiga que era, se dedicó a escuchar las lecciones de idiomas que su amiga le daba pero sin decir en voz alta las palabras aprendidas. No las que eran insultantes. Solo para estar segura de que había entendido correctamente lo que la recién llegada dijo, al llegar a su departamento buscaría en su libreta las palabras en español que había anotado allí para no olvidarlas. Estaba segura que ese _«Vete a la mierda»_ era una de las que encabezaban la libreta.

–Oh, no. A mí no me metas, pequeña –pidió levantando las manos en signo de rendición. No quería decir nada más pero al ver que Quinn no se había girado ni siquiera para mirarla, su parte orgullosa y dolida salió a flote: –Tu madre ya me detesta solo por respirar, no le demos una razón más para afianzar ese odio hacia mi persona. Ahora si me disculpas, te dejaré con tu... tía San. Con permiso.

Le dio la espalda a las Fabray y su invitada, y se encaminó hacia la habitación donde estaban sus cosas. Sabiendo que no podría romper nada de lo que allí había porque no le pertenecía, se conformó con poner un poco de música en su iPod a todo volumen. Normalmente no era algo que haría pero teniendo en cuenta que la molestia la corroía por dentro, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo desestresarse tocando una batería imaginaria mientras sus oídos sufrían las consecuencias del volumen alto.

Siguiendo el consejo de Joe, su compañero de trabajo en la pista de patinaje de Holly y April, se puso a escuchar un poco de _AC/DC_ y _Guns N' Roses_. El joven de rastas le había dejado en claro que no había canciones mejores que las de ambas bandas para simular tocar una batería imaginaria sacando todos los sentimientos negativos para afuera. Y en ese momento tenía muchos sentimientos negativos en su interior.

18:22 pm – _¿Estas ocupado?_

18:29 pm – _Estoy cuidando de Dominic mientras repaso líneas con Barry. **[Papá Jesse]**_

18:30 pm – _¿Por qué? **[Papá Jesse]**_

18:33 pm – _Del uno al diez, ¿Cuan fiestera o borracha crees que soy si ruego a todos los dioses porque el sábado llegue lo más pronto posible para tomarme ese_ «Olvida hasta tu apellido» _?_

18:34 pm – _Y es_ «Joey» _para mí. No_ «Dominic».

18:36 pm – _Oh, oh. **[Papá Jesse]**_

18:36 pm – _¿Problemas en el Paraíso? **[Papá Jesse]**_

18:38 pm – _Quinn sigue ignorándome. La detesto._

18:39 pm – _Te llamaré. **[Papá Jesse]**_

 ** _«Llamada entrante: Papá Jesse»_**

Se quitó uno de los auriculares del oído y bajó un poco el volumen del iPod antes de contestar la llamada de su amigo. Escuchó un _«Esa no es tu línea, Barry. Eres un querubín. Si sigues así nunca ascenderás a serafín»_ a modo de saludo. Dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo mientras su amigo volvía a hablar soltando un cansado pero agradable _«Hola, Rach»._

–No pensé que los ángeles causaran tantos problemas –se burló ganándose un gruñido a modo de respuesta. – ¿A Barry no le gusta llevar pañales?

– _Los querubines no llevaban pañales. De quien hablas es de Cupido_ –aclaró Jesse del otro lado del aparato. – _Hijo de Venus y Marte, más conocidos como…_

– ¿No era hijo de Venus y Júpiter? –interrumpió arrugando el entrecejo. –Leí que era hijo de esos dos planetas. Da igual, sigue en la misma línea astrológica si su padre es Marte, ¿O no?

– _Como odio cuando te vuelves inculta_ –soltó Jesse del otro lado. Apretó los labios para evitar no reír y que su amigo notara que estaba tomándole el pelo. – _Para tu información, Venus es el nombre de Afrodita, diosa griega de la belleza, y Marte el de Ares, dios de la guerra._

–¿Por eso Marte es llamado _«El planeta rojo»_? ¿Por la sangre que derramó Ares en sus guerras?

– _Podría ser. No estoy seguro. Debería…_

–No deberías nada. No me interesa saber de quién era hijo Cupido. Para mi tenía como padres a dos planetas y fin de la historia –interrumpió rodando los ojos. –Ahora… ¿Podemos olvidarnos del estúpido hombre en pañales y mala puntería, y concentrarnos en la razón por la cual te escribí y tú me llamaste? En cualquier momento tengo que volver a trabajar y no quiero darle otra razón más a _«R.A»_ para que me odie.

Había adoptado ese nombre clave para referirse a Quinn en su horario de trabajo. No quería que la rubia descubriera que llamaba a sus amigos para hablar porqué le afectaba demasiado todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Se maldijo a si misma por enésima vez al darse cuenta lo patética que estaba siendo. Estaba permitiendo que una mujer a la cual detestaba –pero por la cual una parte de ella se sentía atraída– se tomara libertades de hacer de ella lo que quisiera. De generar cosas que no debería generar. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera era consciente de que lo hacía. O quizás sí, y por eso jugaba con ella.

– _Le estas dando demasiada importancia a todo, Rachel. Estás permitiendo que cosas que antes no te importaban, te afecten_ –afirmó Jesse captando su atención. – _Si Quinn es igual que los padres de Brody, entonces le gustará tener la atención de todos sobre ella. No al revés. Si es así no deberías entrar en su juego. ¿Te ignora ella a ti? Entonces ignórala tú a ella._

 _«Decirlo es fácil. Lo complicado es hacerlo»_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

Después de un rato terminó la llamada con su amigo con la excusa de que debía volver al trabajo. Estuvo segura que Jesse no se creyó esa excusa pero más tarde hablaría con él. Volvió a colocarse los auriculares concentrándose en nada más que en la música para no tener que pensar en lo que había dicho St. James o perdería la cabeza completamente. Para su amigo era fácil ignorar a la persona que supuestamente detestaba, como también era fácil compartir tiempo y espacio con su ex novio con padres megalómanos y elitistas. Jesse daba buenos consejos pero a veces le costaba ser una persona que entendiese de complejidades sentimentales.

Cerró los ojos y –tal y como le venía pasando desde que conoció a Quinn– unos ojos avellanas se proyectaron bajo sus parpados. Esta vez no luchó por eliminar esa imagen, estaba cansada de seguir luchando sin obtener resultados positivos. Por lo que se rindió a tal punto de terminar sonriendo sin razón aparente. De repente comenzó a sentir frio y al abrir los ojos, sobresaltada, se encontró con el rostro de su tormento personal. Fabray estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Estaba segura que, de no ser porque estaba recostada en el sofá, habría caído al suelo producto del temblor en sus piernas.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados mientras se sentaba en el sofá imitando la posición de Quinn.

A pesar de estar molesta y dolida con su jefa por ignorarla a lo largo de dos días, no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver como bajaba su mirada y se encogía de hombros de una manera adorable. Entrelazó sus manos para que éstas no fueran a parar a las mejillas de la rubia y así regalarle una caricia.

Una caricia que no merecía.

Como tampoco merecía su atención.

– ¿Me dirá que es lo que hace aquí? –preguntó con frialdad pero sin mirar a su jefa.

–Es complicado –murmuró Quinn con una mueca. Enarcó una ceja y escuchó a la rubia resoplar y rodar los ojos. Como si fuera a decir algo que no le gustase confesar en lo más mínimo. –Te veía dormir. No preguntes porqué. Quizás porque no eres tan combativa cuando estas con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Por q…? ¿Por qué lo haces? –balbuceó ignorando las últimas palabras de la rubia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Mirarte mientras duermes? –asintió a modo de respuesta. Incluso, sin necesidad de tener un espejo enfrente que se lo confirmase, estuvo segura que lo había hecho de tal manera que había quedado como una desesperada. –No lo sé, Rachel. Solo me apetece hacerlo. ¿Está mal?

– ¡Claro que sí! –respondió un tono más abajo del que pretendía. –Me ignoras por dos días y luego vienes aquí a observarme dormir porque soy _«menos combativa»._ ¿Estás loca o qué?

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, sino una física. Quinn se acercó un poco más a ella y cuando quiso reaccionar, tenía la mano de la rubia sobre su mejilla mientras la volvía a mirar como si fuera lo más maravilloso en la habitación. Se volvió a estremecer pero no por lo que Quinn le generaba, sino por el contraste entre su mejilla cálida y el frio de la mano de su jefa. Quiso alejarse pero no pudo. La mano de Quinn en contacto con su rostro se lo impedía. De repente la expresión tímida y adorable de la rubia se transformó en una maliciosa y desquiciante.

–No podías quedarte en tu sitio con los de la clase baja, ¿No? –escuchó que decía Quinn jugueteando en su pecho con el dedo índice de su mano libre. –Tenías que aceptar este empleo y pretender que eras una más de nosotros. Deberías saber, Berry, que las personas como tú no pertenecen a este mundo. Que se te meta en tu cabecita de pobre que personas de elite como yo, no nos fijamos en personas de la bajeza como tú. ¿Creíste que no había notado que te sientes atraída por mí? –vio a Quinn sonreír con maldad, como si quisiera herirla, e intentó por todos los medios posibles no llorar frente a esa estúpida mujer. –Lo único por lo que estaría contigo sería para experimentar. Y ni siquiera para eso, quizás. Si quisiera tener sexo con una mujer buscaría a alguien de mí mismo nivel social. Por otro lado…

–Apártate –ordenó con los dientes apretados tratando de zafarse del agarre pero la mano de Quinn en su mejilla y en su pecho se lo impedía. Quería huir de allí y jamás volver.

–Por otro lado… –continuó la rubia sin cambiar su expresión, sino más bien acentuándola. Ejerció presión con la mano sobre su pecho, como si quisiera penetrar esa parte de su anatomía. – ¿Sabías que me llaman la _«Reina del Hielo»_? Si, lo sabías. Tú, por otro lado, has estado llamándome _«R.A»._ _«Refrigerador Ambulante»_ , lo sé. Me llaman de mil formas que ya perdí la cuenta. Podría molestarme por eso pero… Me encanta estar en boca de todos –quiso liberarse del agarre solo para borrar esa expresión arrogante del rostro de Quinn con un buen guantazo. – ¿También sabías que, como la mayoría de las personas de mi clase, tiendo a pensar que todo me pertenece? Así sea por mirar a una cosa solo unos segundos. Lo que significa que tú me perteneces ahora. Soy como un niño al cual no le gusta que le toquen los juguetes.

–Yo no soy tu juguete –escupió con los dientes apretados intentando zafarse una vez más. – ¡Suéltame o gritare!

–No puedes –aseguró Quinn derrochando demencia. – ¿Sientes como el frio penetra poco a poco en ti? Al mínimo grito, te congelaré. ¿Por qué crees que me llaman la _«Reina del Hielo»_? Aunque, siendo honesta contigo, de cualquier forma quedaras congelada. Eres mi juguetito, y como yo no quiero jugar contigo, te congelaré para que nadie más pueda hacerlo. Empezando por tu corazón –cerró los ojos en cuanto el frio se intensificó en su pecho. –Solo un acto de amor verdadero te salvara y nadie te querrá lo suficiente como hacer tal cosa. Es una lástima…

Abrió los ojos en cuanto un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta. Miró a su alrededor esperando zafarse de los brazos de Quinn pero en su lugar se encontró con la habitación completamente vacía. Solo ella se encontraba en el sitio, sentada en el sofá, con el iPod tirado en el suelo mientras seguía sonando y una fina pero fría capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo y rostro.

–Estúpido Frozen –escupió con rabia tirando la cabeza hacia atrás recuperándose del susto. –Y estúpida Quinn también.

Se anotó mentalmente jamás de los jamases volver a ver esa animación y asociarla con su jefa. ¿Quién en su maldito juicio tenía pesadillas de esa forma? Las anteriores no se parecían en nada a la que acababa de tener. Para colmo era completamente estúpido soñar con algo así. Eso le pasaba por fijarse en alguien como Quinn. Porque la rubia de las pesadillas –a pesar de ser una psicópata bipolar– tenía razón en algo. Las personas como su jefa no se fijaban en personas como ella. Debía olvidarse de la atracción que sentía por Quinn a la fuerza o lo lamentaría.

– _Olvídala o lo lamentaras_ –se dijo a si misma pasándose las manos por el rostro.

–¿Olvidar a quién?

–Mierda.

Escuchó una risa cantarina seguido de un _«Que no te escuche mamá decir eso»_ por parte de Beth. No preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que la adolescente estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Tampoco quería saberlo. Si Beth la hubiese visto retorcerse en sueños, estaría preguntándole que le pasaba. En su lugar lo único que recibió fue la petición de ayuda para preparar unos sándwiches porque seguramente la _«tía San»_ estaría muerta de hambre. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y deseó que la hora y media que todavía faltaba para terminar su horario, se acabara pronto para ir a casa y abrazar a Joey.

Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de Quinn, de la mansión, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su jefa. Quería olvidarse de la pesadilla que, aun estando despierta, se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez. Lo había sentido tan real. El frio, la caricia, la ternura con la cual le habló Quinn al principio –antes de volverse turbia y desquiciante–. Volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj pulsera para saber cuánto faltaba para volver a casa mientras seguía a la adolescente sin preguntar a donde iban.

Una hora, veintisiete minutos.

El _«Supuse que la tía San tendría hambre»_ por parte de Beth la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Fijó su mirada en la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con su jefa deslizándose hacia ellas. Porque Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray no caminaba, se deslizaba como un fantasma a pesar de la altura desmedida de sus zapatos. O quizás era esa odiosa parte de ella –la que creía que Quinn era perfecta– quien lo veía de esa forma. Enarcó una ceja cuando no vio a la morena recién llegada y se preguntó dónde estaría. Seguramente en la habitación de Quinn dándose una ducha. Apostaba todo lo que no tenía a que aquella morena sí era de la misma clase social que su jefa.

–Sí, lo tiene pero no prepares grandes cosas porque saldremos a cenar con tu tía, ¿Está claro? –dijo Quinn. _«Uy, sí. Saldremos a cenar. Que bien»_ se burló con rabia en su cabeza. _«Si tanto hambre tiene esa recién llegada que te coma a ti. Con gusto dejarías que lo hiciera»_. ¡Maldita rubia odiosa! –Señorita Berry, puede retirarse antes de tiempo si lo desea. Por esta noche ya no necesitaremos ni haremos uso de sus servicios.

No quiso pararse a pensar que Quinn le había hablado directamente a ella a pesar de no mirarla. Tampoco dijo nada de la forma inapropiada en que sonó esa última frase, más que nada porque estaba Beth presente y su idea de no hacer partícipe a la pequeña de su guerra con Quinn seguía en pie. Por lo tanto se tragó lo que iba a reclamarle a su jefa y se inclinó hacia la rubia más pequeña con un pensamiento en mente.

Jesse tenía razón.

Si Quinn iba a ignorarla, ella haría lo mismo.

– ¿Estarás bien sin mí, pequeña? –le preguntó a la adolescente que asintió energéticamente consiguiendo que un mechón rebelde cayera sobre sus ojos. Lo tomó con cuidado y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja con ternura. Podía odiar a Quinn pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con Beth. Era tan igual pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente a su madre. –Está bien, llamaré a Jesse y le diré que llego temprano a casa.

– ¿Él está cuidando a Joey? –preguntó Beth volviendo a su trabajo de preparar sándwiches. Asintió con una sonrisa cuando la adolescente clavó sus ojos azules en ella y sonrió. –Apuesto lo que sea que se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que llegas a casa temprano. ¿Le darás un beso de mi parte?

–Por supuesto –aseguró complacida por la forma en la que la adolescente hizo su petición. Se anotó mentalmente preguntarle a Kitty se le dejaba mostrarle Joey a Beth. La adolescente merecía conocerlo después de haber guardado su secreto y preocuparse por el niño como si le importara. – Voy por mis cosas y paso en unos minutos a saludarte.

19:02 pm – _Salgo temprano del trabajo. Lleva a Joey a casa y avísale a Kitty que estoy yendo para allá. Tiene clases esta noche._

19:05 pm – _Lo sé, la llevaré yo a su clase. Me queda de camino a los ensayos. **[Papá Jesse]**_

19:06 pm – _Perfecto. Te veo en el departamento entonces. Besos._

Tomó sus cosas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al saber que pasaría la noche en compañía de Joey, y se encaminó nuevamente hacia la cocina donde escuchó a Judy llamar _«Quinnie»_ a su hija. No iba a admitirlo, al menos no por ahora, pero ese apelativo tan cariñoso y maternal le parecía demasiado tierno. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, Judy –las veces que hablaron– siempre llamaba a su hija de esa forma, aun sabiendo que a Quinn no le gustaba. Por eso no le sorprendió escuchar a la rubia renegar alegando un _«No me llames así, mamá, y menos si la señorita Berry anda rondando por la casa. Lo último que necesito es que te escuche y use eso en mi contra»._

 _«Tarde»_ soltó en su mente con una sonrisa victoriosa. _«Y no uso como armas cosas que me parecen adorables»_

– ¿Ya se va? –le preguntó su jefa seguramente para desviar la conversación hacia otro lado.

 _«Matate»_

–Beth, pequeña, ya me voy –indicó ignorando a su jefa. –Tienes el número de teléfono de mi casa y también el del móvil. Me llamas si necesitas algo, ¿Si? Ok, le daré tus saludos –aseguró tras recibir un abrazo por parte de Beth que le susurró en el oído dicha petición. –Te cuidas y te portas bien. Ah, y por encima de todo, hazle caso a tu madre. Ya lo hablamos –le recordó. Que Quinn se comportara como una idiota no impedía que ella cumpliera su trabajo como niñera ayudándola con la crianza de Beth. –Buenas noches a todos. Hasta mañana.

Abandonó la cocina sin mirar a su jefa. No lo merecía después de haberla ignorado durante dos días. Si Quinn era orgullosa, ella lo era más. Jamás rogaba por atención aunque la necesitase y aquella rubia arrogante no iba a ser la excepción. Se encontró con la recién llegada en mitad del vestíbulo y la única razón que encontró que explicase porque le había sonreído a la chica al pasar, fue que estaba demasiado feliz de volver a casa y pasar tiempo con Joey.

–Sí, si… Lo que digas –soltó a una vez que estuvo en su departamento rodeada de sus amigos. Jesse había dicho algo pero ella no le prestó atención por estar jugando con el hijo de Kitty. –Sí, Jesse. Entendí.

–No, no lo has hecho. Repite lo que te dije entonces. A ver –desafió su amigo clavando sus ojos en ella.

–Ok, ok. No te escuche –admitió restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano. –Pero es porque estábamos hablando con Joey de algo importante.

–Lo digo en serio, Rachel. Como mi hijo suelte un _«Quinn»_ como su primera palabra, prepárate porque cometeré el asesinato del siglo y tú serás mi víctima –intervino Kitty acercándose a ella. Le dejó un beso en la cabeza al niño en brazos de Rachel y agregó: –Dom, no le hagas caso a tu tía porque perderás la cabeza. Créeme. Y tú…– agregó clavando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de su amiga. –Kurt llegará tarde de trabajar así que quedas a cargo de la cena. Te la hubiese preparado yo pero _«papi Jesse»_ me apuró todo el tiempo.

–Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que salgamos de aquí y estemos camino a tu clase –aseguró St. James mirando el reloj colgado en la sala. –No quieres llegar tarde, ¿O si, Kitty? Y deja en paz a Rachel. Puede hablar de lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera. Te da envidia que no te cuente a ti sus cosas.

–Y a ti te da envidia una orca con sobrepeso porque tiene menos kilos que tú –replicó la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa. Quizás porque sabía lo mucho que molestaría ese comentario a Jesse. Ignoró el gruñido y el pisotón en el suelo por parte de su amigo y volvió a clavar sus ojos verdes en Rachel. –Cuidas de mi hijo, ¿Ok, Berry? Él es tu prioridad. Lo haces dormir primero y luego preparas la cena, no quiero que cocines con él en brazos. Y por sobre todas las cosas, aunque ya te lo pedí hasta el hartazgo, no le hables más de Quinn a Dom. ¡Es un bebé de casi tres meses!

–Adiós, mami –se despidió con voz aniñada agitando con suavidad la mano de Joey e ignorando las últimas palabras de Kitty. –Adiós, tío Jesse. Que Barry no te dé problemas en los ensayos.

 _«Al fin solos»_ pensó cuando solamente quedaron ella y el niño en departamento.

Se sintió con libertad total de contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de su día. Desde la llegada de la _«tía San»_ hasta la llamada con Jesse, pasando por la pesadilla. No supo cómo tomarse el que Joey se quedase dormido a mitad del relato. Su primera reacción fue fruncir el entrecejo completamente molesta y desconcertada pero luego decidió darle un voto de confianza y pensar que, como era un bebé pequeño, necesitaba dormir cada dos horas. Fue por eso mismo que se sintió la peor persona del planeta cuando su estómago rugió pidiendo comida y, como no tenía ni la más mínima intención de cocinar, abrigó a Joey –de manera exagerada, obviamente– con intenciones de ir hasta su pizzería favorita aunque ésta quedara a más de media hora de distancia en taxi.

–Llegamos, Joey –le susurró al niño cuando vio por la ventanilla el cartel de neón luminoso que rezaba _«Domino's Pizza»_. Antes de bajar se dirigió hacia el chofer del taxi. –Espere aquí. Le pagaré la espera, ¿Ok? No se preocupe.

Entró a la pizzería y sonrió en cuanto el calor y el aroma característico de la pizzería la envolvieron por completo. Buscó con la mirada al dueño –un joven de piel morena y sonrisa coqueta–, encontrándoselo recorriendo las mesas. Quizás levantando los pedidos.

–Miren quien vino –canturreó el joven acercándose a ella. –Si es mi gnomo favorito y su hijo.

–No es mi hijo, Jake –aclaró con una sonrisa.

Conocía a Jake de varios encuentros fortuitos, de haber ido a comprar pizzas en las noches que no le apetecía cocinar. Ni a ella ni a sus amigos. Además Jake a veces participaba en las clases de Brittany, por lo que era inevitable no coincidir con el chico. De cualquier forma no conocía nada más que su nombre y su pasión secreta por el baile. Tampoco es que necesitase conocer más que eso.

– ¿Ah, no? Bueno, cuando quieras entonces podemos hacer uno tú y yo –bromeo guiñándole un ojo. Dejó escapar una carcajada no tener que responder a eso. –Dime en que soy bueno, Rachel.

–En preparar lo mismo de siempre –respondió acomodando a Joey mejor en sus brazos. –Ya sabes. Una completa de pepperoni para Kurt y una vegetariana para mí.

–Marchando dos…

– ¡Rach! –escuchó que gritaron llamando su atención e interrumpiendo las palabras de Jake.

Buscó con la mirada quién era la persona que la llamaba y se encontró con Beth sentada en una de las mesas con su padre, la morena que había llegado esa mañana y con Quinn. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la tentación de mirar a su jefa, pero –como siempre– falló en el intento. Por lo que cada tres segundos miraba a la rubia de soslayo y sin demorarse demasiado porque no quería que la descubriera. Se suponía que tenía que ignorarla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Rach? –preguntó la adolescente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como si estuviera contenta de volver a verla. –Y con Joey.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Quinn clavarse en ella. Quizás lo había hecho por inercia, pero aun así los verdes avellanas mirándola fijo la hicieron sentir completamente expuesta. Ahora Quinn por fin entendería porqué Beth y Joey no podían estar juntos. A no ser que el retoño Puckerman-Fabray fuera una asalta cunas. Reprimió una sonrisa al imaginarse a su jefa suspirar con alivio al descubrir la verdad, pero obviamente no expresó emoción alguna por miedo a delatarse.

–Kitty está en su clase –respondió concentrándose solamente en Beth. El único ajeno a la adolescente con quien compartió algún tipo de gesto fue con Puckerman, al cual saludó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. –Kurt todavía no llegó de trabajar y Jesse está en sus ensayos así que, como no podía dejar a Joey solo, lo traje conmigo a comprar pizza aunque no sea mi primera elección como cena.

En ese momento hubiese dado todo por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Quinn respecto a ella y Joey. Pero luego clavó sus ojos en la morena al lado de su jefa y supo que la rubia ya tenía cosas en que pensar. Se despidió de Beth con la excusa –aunque fuera verdad– de tener al taxi esperando afuera por ella. Se despidió también de Jake y le dejo propina cuando éste le ofreció su pedido.

–La has visto, ¿No? –le preguntó a Joey de regreso al departamento. Bajó la voz lo máximo posible para que solo el niño la escuchase. Lo último que necesitaba era que el taxista opinara sobre lo caótica que era su vida solo por tener a un iceberg como jefa. –Era Quinn. Sí, es perfecta. Lo sé. Pero así como es perfecta es completamente odiosa. ¿Te conté que me congeló el corazón? Ya sé, Joey, que fue un sueño pero se sintió completamente real. ¿Qué? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido cuando el bebé se removió en sus brazos antes de jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo. –No puedes preguntarme si Quinn me atrae, Joey. Eres muy pequeño para… Ok, ok. Responderé – aseguró cuando sintió un ligero tirón en su melena. Suspiró entrecortadamente antes de continuar, ésta vez en un susurro mucho más bajo que los anteriores. –A ti no puedo ocultarte nada, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie – volvió a suspirar y agregó: –Me atrae, ¿Ok? Esa perfecta pero odiosa mujer me atrae mucho. Muchísimo.

 _«Pero no está destinado a funcionar»_ agregó en su cabeza sintiendo una punzada tanto en su estómago como en su pecho. _«Las personas como ella no se fijan en personas como yo»._

* * *

 **Día 19. 23:54 pm.**

– ¡Kurt, date prisa! –gritó Jesse agitando los brazos. Se giró hacia Rachel y agregó: –Es peor que una mujer. Tarda más que tú y yo juntos. ¡Hummel!

Sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de alejarse de sus amigos cuando Kurt apareció –por fin– soltando un _«¿Por qué tanto grito?»._ Rodó los ojos cuando ambos chicos se enfrascaron en la misma disputa que siempre iniciaban cuando uno de los dos tardaba más que el otro. Ella, en su lugar, prefirió caminar hasta la habitación de Kitty encontrandose con su amiga haciendo dormir a su hijo en brazos.

–Puedo quedarme si quieres –susurró para no alterar la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el lugar.

–No hace falta. Dom y yo necesitamos un momento madre e hijo –respondió Kitty mirándola. Supo que su amiga iba agregar algo más cuando la vio sonreír con picardía. –Además mi hijo necesita escuchar otra cosa aparte de _«Quinn esto, Quinn lo otro»_.

–No siempre hablamos de Quinn –replicó bajando la mirada.

–Lo sé –escuchó a Kitty decir antes de rodar los ojos y hacerle una seña con la cabeza. –Ven a abrazarnos.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes eliminar la distancia entre ella y su amiga. Tratando de no aplastar a Joey, se abrazó con fuerzas al cuerpo de Kitty. Quizás era por su reciente maternidad, o porque había aprendido a conocer mejor a su amiga o simplemente porque era algo que siempre había estado en la rubia pero, desde que fue madre, Kitty había desarrollado un instinto maternal que ella disfrutaba secretamente. Los abrazos de su amiga se habían vuelto más cálidos, más expresivos y completamente necesarios cuando se sentía como una niña pequeña y asustada.

Y desde la noche anterior se sentía así.

Y más cuando pensaba en su último pensamiento en el taxi de regreso a su departamento.

Su mente tenía razón, las personas como Quinn no se fijan en personas como ella. La rubia podía tener a la persona que quisiera a su lado. Era millonaria, hermosa, inteligente. Jamás se fijaría en una chica varios años menor que ella, con tres trabajos que no le dejaban ni siquiera tiempo para descansar como era debido, con una inseguridad que la superaba, una torpeza notable, con una madurez que aún no pasaba de la etapa infantil. Lo menos que quería o necesitaba Quinn era a una chica como ella. Por lo que tendría que olvidar esa estúpida atracción que sentía por la rubia.

Y ni siquiera le molestaba eso. El sentirse atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo siempre estuvo entre su nivel de posibilidades. Después de todo, ella era una enamorada del amor, no del sexo de la persona que lo portaba. El problema estaba en que tenía que ser justamente Quinn quien le hiciera sentirse atraída de esa forma. Una mujer que representaba todo lo que temía solo porque vivió una mala experiencia en su vida. Sabía que no era culpa de la rubia, pero eso no evitaba que –a pesar de sentirse atraída– una parte de ella quisiera huir al recordarle que su jefa no era muy diferente a los padres de Brody.

–Rach, ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Kurt entrando a la habitación de Kitty. Se separó del abrazo de su amiga y sonrió asintiendo, más por inercia que por otra cosa. –Perfecto. Jesse está esperándonos abajo. Debemos pasar por Brittany.

Se despidió de Kitty abrazándola nuevamente –pero esta vez de forma fugaz– y a Joey le regaló un beso en la cabeza. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje hasta Greenwich Village, la única vez que habló fue para saludar a Brittany. Y no supo por qué pero sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Algún tipo de mal presentimiento o algo así.

–Amo esta canción –gritó Britt haciéndose escuchar por encima de la música cuando entraron a la discoteca con el mismo nombre que el barrio residencial.

–Tú amas todas las canciones –señaló sonriendo por segunda vez en toda la noche.

– ¿Qué van a tomar? –preguntó Jesse comportándose como el macho Alfa que era.

– ¡Chupitos! –gritaron Kurt y Britt con los brazos en alto.

–Un Bloody Mary para mí –pidió ganándose miradas curiosas de parte de sus amigos. – ¿Qué? Todavía es temprano para un _«Olvida hasta tu apellido»_. Vayan a buscar los tragos, que nosotras iremos a la pista.

Amaba salir a bailar con sus amigos, lo que odiaba era tener que quitarse a los borrachos de encima. _«Ni siquiera son las una y ya están vomitando el hígado»_ pensó con asco. Ignoró a la casi media docena de tipos que se le acercaron y en su lugar se concentró en disfrutar el baile que ella y su profesora de fitness estaban realizando en la pista de baile. Dejó escapar una carcajada cuando vio a Brittany bailando a los saltos junto con dos jóvenes que se perdieron de vista en un parpadeo.

–Amo esta canción –volvió a gritar Brittany con las manos en alto justo antes de que Jesse y Kurt volvieran con los tragos que habían ordenado.

Aceptó el de ella y comenzó a beber mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. Saludó a lo lejos a Holly, su jefa, que bailaba con tres jóvenes, antes de acercarse y unirse a ella. Estaba por preguntar por April cuando vio a la rubia madura bajar del piso de arriba tomada del brazo de un chico musculoso. Su otra jefa la saludó a lo lejos con un movimiento de manos antes de perderse entre la multitud con quien seguramente terminaría entre sus sabanas esa misma noche. Holly había usado como excusa que el sistema de iluminación –que Jesse tanto quería conocer– estaba a la altura de las expectativas, por lo que decidieron brindar por eso con otra ronda de tragos. Cortesía de su otra jefa que había asegurado perder la cuenta de cuanto llevaba bebiendo. Aun así no parecía alcoholizada.

Después de esa ronda, Brittany se adueñó de la pista obligándola a bailar con ella y la otra rubia en una para nada improvisada coreografía mientras que Jesse y Kurt bailaban alrededor de ellas encerrándolas en una especie de círculo haciéndolas reír a carcajadas aunque la música amortiguase el sonido de sus risas. Estaba disfrutando tanto de esa noche que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había pensado en Quinn, o en la manera en cómo se sentía antes de abandonar su departamento.

Vio a April acercarse tomada del brazo del mismo joven musculoso y susurrarle a Holly algo en el oído. Por la sonrisa traviesa que esbozó la rubia alta, supo que esa noche sus jefas compartirían amante. Y si no era así buscarían a otro igual de musculoso para la rubia.

–Gusto en verlos –gritó Holly antes de perderse de vista con April y el chico musculoso. –Sigan divirtiéndose… ¡Y usen protección!

Soltó otra carcajada tras escuchar lo que gritó su jefa pero la sonrisa se congeló automáticamente cuando vio a alguien acercase a ella. Paró de bailar en seco y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Estaba pasándola bien, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarse su noche al poner una piedra en su camino con forma humana y ojos azules? Tendría que haberle hecho caso a su presentimiento y quedarse en su departamento haciéndole compañía a Kitty y a Joey. De esa forma no se hubiese revuelto toda la mierda en su interior.

Dio varios pasos erráticos mirando hacia todos lados antes de alejarse de sus amigos soltando un estrangulado _«Necesito ir al baño»._ Y sí que lo necesitaba. Con urgencia. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, e incluso –sin ser del todo consciente– dio unos cuantos pasos de bailes cuando pasó por al lado de un grupo de jóvenes a quienes les sonrió con diversión. Aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Sentía las tres rondas de Bloody Mary subiendo por el esófago y anclarse en su garganta cuanto más pensaba en la persona que había visto minutos antes. Quería quitarse el sudor frio de las manos y ver si tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro, tal y como se imaginaba que tenía en ese momento. Lo hubiese hecho si hubiese entrado al baño, como era su intención inicial, pero una mano fuerte tomándola del brazo se lo impidió.

El agarre distaba muchísimo de ser cálido como el de Quinn.

–Hola, Rachel –saludó un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules. Quiso borrar esa sonrisa idiota de una bofetada.

–Brody –fue lo único que pudo decir con voz temblorosa.

Ahora entendía porque sentía esa extraña sensación en su interior. Alguna fuerza sobrenatural había estado tratando de decirle que esa noche, a pesar de tener momentos divertidos con sus amigos y jefas, no estaba destinada a ser la mejor de todas. Y no porque creyó que pasaría toda la noche pensando en Quinn –como pensó que pasaría–, sino porque alguna fuerza maligna o que escapaba de su conocimiento le estaba poniendo a Brody Weston frente a sus ojos después de casi siete meses sin verlo.

 _«Una fuerza maligna… o Jesse»_ expresó la voz en su cabeza. Y por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo en algo con aquella odiosa manifestación mental.

Se alejó rápida y automáticamente cuando Brody doy un paso hacia ella con intenciones de hablarle en el oído para hacerse escuchar. No lo quería cerca. Su cuerpo lo repelía de todas las formas posibles y su corazón estaba a un paso de resquebrajarse nuevamente. Como si las heridas que sufrió meses atrás en lugar de estar cerradas, estuvieran recién hechas. Se alejó otro paso negando con la cabeza como si quisiera ayuntar algo invisible mientras que sus manos intentaban dejar de temblar. Era una reacción estúpida teniendo en cuenta que la ruptura fue hace tanto tiempo, pero aun así supo que no todo estaba olvidado, que pasar tiempo en casa de Quinn intentado superar su fobia no había surtido efecto porque ahora veía a su ex novio parado frente a ella con la misma expresión de terror y su mente solo podría reproducir una y otra vez las palabras hirientes que los padres del joven tuvieron para con ella.

– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Brody con su maldito tono de voz amable. Ese que durante un tiempo la volvió loca de amor.

–Sí –respondió alejándose otro paso. –Solo… Solo aléjate de mí, ¿Ok?

–Rach…

–No me llames así –ordenó en un grito agudo mirando todo a su alrededor. Como si fueran a escucharla con el volumen alto de la música. –Solo mis amigos me llaman así, y tú ya no eres nada, ni nadie, en mi vida. La discoteca en bastante grande. Vete por tu lado y yo por el mío… Como hicimos hace siete meses, ¿Ok?

Sintió ganas de llorar cuando la mano de Brody tomó la suya tirándola hacia él. Un involuntario grito se escapó de su boca cuando su cuerpo chocó con el de su ex novio y tuvo su rostro demasiado cerca, sus ojos azules clavados en ella mirándola nuevamente como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa y otra vez el escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral pero de manera poco agradable. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó perdida en los ojos azules de Brody, buscando vaya uno a saber qué. Quizás esperado sentir lo que una vez sintió, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía a eso. A lo mejor porque ahora había un avellana que volteaba su estómago de manera agradable, que le hacía desear ser lo único maravilloso para ese color de ojos o ser la única a la cual mirase de esa forma.

–Te extrañé –susurró Brody en su oído. Pudo haber forcejeado para soltarse pero una vez que pensó en los ojos de Quinn fue demasiado tarde para parar. Había entrado en una especie de transe. –Corrección: te extraño.

–Yo no –afirmó en el mismo tono de voz y con sinceridad. –Ya no te extraño. ¿Me afecta tenerte cerca? Sí, lo hace. Pero es porque una parte de mi sigue rota por lo que pasó entre nosotros. No nuestra relación, sino más bien la relación con tus padres. O la no relación, mejor dicho.

–Rach… Rachel –se corrigió el joven rápidamente. – ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo? Tengo un espacio VIP allí arriba –señaló hacia el piso superior con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarla. –Ven conmigo y hablemos… Como en los viejos tiempos. La música es mucho más baja allí.

Miró el piso de arriba con mirada analítica, analizando los pros y los contra de ir allí con Brody. Volvió a mirar a su ex novio y se separó lentamente de él volviendo a sentirse segura y dueña de su propio espacio personal. Brody seguía igual a como a veces lo recordaba. Sus cabellos negros a juego con sus ojos azules –aquellos que una vez le hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza–, una sonrisa entre arrogante y preciosa, ese brillo en sus ojos que le permitían creer que el joven solo tenía ojos para ella. Pero a pesar de comprobar que todo seguía igual que la última vez, todo en ella le gritaba que ya nada era igual. El hecho de tenerlo frente a ella sin que le hiciera sentir nada más que rechazo o ganas de alejarse, era la prueba que necesitaba para saber de una vez por todas que no sentía nada más por su ex novio.

 _«Fue lindo mientras duró»_ soltó en su mente. _«Quitando a sus padres del medio, claro»_

Dio otro paso más hacia atrás y agradeció que Brody fuera sensato al no seguirla cuando se perdió rumbo hacia el baño. Una vez allí se permitió soltar el suspiro que tenía anclado en su garganta y esperó a que las mujeres que estaban dentro de la habitación se perdieran de vista antes de hacer lo mismo con el sollozo que se le escapó sin aviso previo. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas que se quitó con sumo cuidado para no arruinar el maquillaje que Kurt le había ayudado a aplicarse tan minuciosamente.

Dejó que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos porque no se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas para impedir tal cosa. Sentía que llorar era lo único que podía garantizarle un poco de paz después de ese encuentro con Brody, y no es porque aún le guardara rencor a su exnovio. Simplemente le hubiese gustado saber de antemano que iba a encontrarse con el chico para prepararse mejor psicológica y anímicamente.

– ¿Qué crees que pasará si tu jefa se entera que su niñera llora en los baños de las discotecas? –preguntó alguien detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente completamente asustada. –Siempre he pensado que las personas de tu altura se emborrachaban mucho más rápido que las personas de altura promedio.

–Yo tengo altura promedio –replicó una vez recuperada del shock inicial.

–No, tú tienes la altura de un sacacorchos –señaló la joven frente a ella con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona. –No sé cómo es posible que saques de quicio a Quinn con esa altura.

–Estas burlándote demasiado de mí y ni siquiera te conozco, recién llegada –por mucho que trató de evitarlo, el énfasis en las últimas dos palabras fue mucho más agresivo de lo que pretendía. –Y también estas opinando demasiado de mi relación con mi jefa. Apenas llegaste hoy y que te haya sonreído al pasar no significa que ya seamos amigas.

Escuchó una carcajada por parte de la amiga recién llegada de Quinn y frunció el entrecejo. Lo último que necesitaba en esa noche a medio camino de arruinarse, era encontrarse con una morena que le tomara el pelo y encima que tuviera relación con Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray. Había pasado toda la noche sin pensar en su jefa y de la nada salía una morena de unos de los cubículos del baño solo para nombrársela dos veces.

 _«Definitivamente el mundo está en mi contra»_ pensó con molestia.

–Santana Lopez, mucho gusto. Mi querida amiga rubia no nos presentó como es debido –se presentó la morena frente a ella sin borrar esa odiosa sonrisa burlona. –Mejor amiga de Quinn y amante de ensueño.

–¿ _«Amante de ensueño»_? ¿De Quinn? –preguntó con el corazón latiéndole demasiado de prisa para su gusto. Que la joven frente a ella soltara una pequeña pero llamativa carcajada no respondía a su pregunta.

–Quinn el único amante que tiene es el trabajo –respondió la chica de ojos cafés limpiándose una inexistente lagrima cuando dejó de reír. –Aunque ahora que estoy aquí pretendo agregarle un poco de sexo a su vida.

– ¿Sex…? ¿Sexo? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? ¡Fuera! –gritó cuando un grupo de chicas pretendían entrar al baño. Chasqueó los dedos con insistencia y se señaló a sí misma y a la amiga de Quinn cuando ambas jóvenes se quedaron paradas en la puerta mirándola. –Estamos en medio de una charla, ¿No te das cuenta? Si, si… Más gnomo será tu madre –escupió tras haber escuchado a una de las chicas llamarla así mientras se iba. Quiso borrar de un puñetazo la sonrisa de la morena frente a ella cuando volvió a mirarla. –Explícate. Ya. ¿Qué quisiste decir con agregar sexo a la vida de Quinn?

 _«¿Qué va a querer decir, Berry?»_ preguntó retóricamente la voz en su cabeza _. «Es obvio que vino a meterse entre tú y Quinn. O mejor dicho entre las piernas de Quinn»_

 _«Recuérdame matarte con alcohol por lo que acabas de decir»_

 _«Tomo nota»_

No esperó a que la amiga/otorgadora de placer sexual de su jefa respondiera a su pregunta. La fulminó con la mirada y se fue del baño con el mentón lo más alto posible. No estaba celosa, solamente estaba molesta por haber perdido una partida sin siquiera haber jugado el juego. Con ese pensamiento en mente llegó a donde estaban sus amigos. No dijo nada ni dio pie a que le preguntasen nada. Entre Brody y la morena _«amante de ensueño»_ ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Aunque, a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzó Kurt, estuvo segura que su amigo vio su encuentro con su ex novio.

Su primera opción habría sido irse a casa y pedirle a Kitty que la acunara en brazos como si fuera la hermana gemela y bastante crecida de Joey pero en lugar de eso se quedó a darle un giro drástico a su noche. Pidió la bebida más fuerte y le dio las instrucciones al bartender –casualmente conocido de Britt– de cómo debía preparar un buen _«Olvida hasta tu apellido»,_ el cual tomó pasadas las dos y media de la madrugada. Cuando dieron las tres menos cuarto estaba por tomarse el segundo trago de su invención –el cual el bartender se encargó de llamar _«La olvidadiza»_ con su aprobación de por medio– cuando vio a Brody en el piso de arriba buscando algo con la mirada en el piso inferior. No supo si fue por el alcohol en sus venas o por amor propio a ella misma pero sonrió complacida pensando que quizás era ella el objeto de búsqueda. Cambió su sonrisa por el entrecejo fruncido cuando vio, a pocos metros de donde ella estaba, a la amiga de Quinn completamente sola y con una copa en la mano.

–Para ser una _«amante de ensueño»_ te encuentras demasiado sola –observó colocándose al lado de la morena pero sin mirarla. – ¿O será que quieres proporcionarle sexo solo a Quinn y por eso no estas intentando ligar con nadie?

No escuchó la respuesta de la amiga/ _«amante de ensueño»_ de su jefa pero estuvo segura que obtuvo una a juzgar por el movimiento de labios de la joven. Se quedó en su sitio cuando la morena se pegó a su oído y le susurró un _«Si quieres hablaremos de Quinn. Solo dime que tienes un acceso VIP al piso de arriba porque no pienso estar gritando toda la noche para que me escuches»._

No, ella no lo tenía pero conocía a alguien que sí. El mismo que seguía buscando algo entre la multitud y que sonrió cuando se fue acercando de a poco hacia él. Pudo haberse sentido malvada al llevar a cabo lo que estaba pensado pero una parte de ella le recordó que malvados eran los padres de Brody. Los mismos que la había traumatizado de por vida, así que no estaba del todo mal si quería tomar un poco de _«revancha»_ con un anexo de esas sucursales de megalomanía.

– ¿La oferta de compartir el espacio VIP sigue en pie? –preguntó mirando coquetamente a Brody que asintió con la cabeza. Demasiado rápido, quizás. Lo suficiente como para delatar su desesperación y sumisión frente a ella. Intencionalmente miró hacia el suelo fingiendo timidez mientras dejaba al descubierto parte de sus piernas. Sonrió orgullosa cuando captó la mirada idiotizada de su ex novio clavada allí. –Perfecto. Aunque… no quiero dejar a mis otros amigos en el piso de abajo. ¿Será que pueden venir ellos también y compartir el espacio?

 _«Jamás subestimes el poder de una mujer»_ pensó viendo como su ex novio volvía a asentir demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Esperó a que Brody se alejara de ella para borrar la sonrisa falsa en sus labios. _«O el de unas piernas al desnudo»_

 _«Es hombre, ¿Qué esperabas?»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza mientras que sus manos le hacía señas a la amiga de Quinn para que se acercara hacia donde ella estaba. _«¿Crees que el poder de las piernas funcione también con nuestra jefa?»_

 _«Creo que ya tiene piernas a las cuales mirar»_ afirmó mirando el caminar de la morena de ojos cafés. _«Ella si es perfecta. Seguramente Quinn pasaría horas mirándolas»_

 _«Ya, pero la perfección no es todo»_

 _«No lo sé»_ replicó con la mandíbula apretada.

Si su plan inicial había sido coquetear con Brody para aprovechar el VIP que el chico tenía para poder hablar con la amiga de Quinn, estaba fallando garrafalmente. La morena que se presentó como Santana, apenas vio a Brittany se pegó a ella y le habló el resto de la noche al oído dejándola con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Quería saber cosas de Quinn y por sobre todas las cosas, saber si tenía alguna relación poco amistosa y más carnal con esa recién llegada. Aunque a juzgar por cómo le comía la oreja a Britt con palabras, no parecía estar en ninguna relación. Una parte de ella –la misma odiosa parte de siempre– se alegró frente a esa posibilidad.

–Creí que al compartir espacio hablaríamos –comentó Brody sentándose al lado de ella.

Su ex novio había tenido razón. Se podía escuchar la música en ese espacio pero no tan fuerte como en el piso de abajo. Aun así había que hablar con cierto tono elevado para hacerse entender. Se alejó disimuladamente de Brody sin responder y se pegó un poco más a Kurt que tenía varios botones de su camisa ajustada desprendidos dejando ver parte de su pálido pecho.

–Amo esta canción –gritó Britt con claros signos de ebriedad.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó la amiga de Quinn con cierto interés.

–Britt ama todas las canciones –respondió clavando sus ojos marrones en Santana mientras trataba de controlarse al hablar. Aunque las tres _«Olvidadizas»_ que había tomado más los tragos anteriores estaban haciendo efecto. Podía sentirlo en la pesadez de su lengua y su leve balbuceo al hablar. –Ahora sabes algo de mi amiga, ¿Cuándo sabré algo yo de la tuya?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –indagó la morena frente a ella ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de su copa al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas pero sin quitar la mano que tenía en la espalda de Brittany. –Pero… Solo tienes la posibilidad de hacer tres preguntas. Luego no lograras sacarme nada más.

–Perfec… Perfecto. Solo necesito saber una cosa. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Quinn?

Al otro dia le echaría la culpa al alcohol –que al paso que iba, lo haría con razón– pero en ese momento necesitaba saber que era lo que había entre la recién llegada y su jefa porque no creía poder soportar mucho más tiempo esa incertidumbre. No lo había admitido ni demostrado pero desde que Santana dijo en el baño que había vuelto para agregarle un poco de sexo a la vida de Quinn, su interior no estuvo tranquilo en ningún un momento. De hecho había desplazado la horrible sensación que sintió cuando vio a Brody.

Pidió la cuarta _«Olvidadiza»_ a no obtener respuesta por parte de la amiga de su jefa. Al parecer la morena con sonrisa burlona encontraba divertido mantenerla en la ignorancia, y ella no iba a entrar en ese juego. Una extraña sensación de celos, tristeza y resignación se instaló en su pecho cuando pensó que quizás no había obtenido respuesta porque Brittany estaba presente, y si la amiga de su jefa pretendía demostrarle a la rubia de ojos azules lo buena _«amante de ensueño»_ que era no iba a arriesgarlo al responder que ya tenía una relación.

–Jamás pensé que serías así –escuchó que le decía Brody. Se había olvidado que el chico estaba sentado junto a ella. Cerró los ojos y reprimió un resoplido. – ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿Me haces creer que pasaremos un rato juntos y luego me ignoras como si no existiera? ¿Esa era tu intención cuando viniste aquí?

–No quiero discutir ahora, Brody –murmuró mirándolo. Su mente estaba a un paso de explotar y no quería que eso pasara en una estúpida discoteca. Y menos con alcohol corriendo por sus venas. Con un altísimo grado de alcohol. – ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

– ¿Para cuándo? –replicó su ex novio poniéndose de pie llamando la atención del resto de sus amigos. – ¿Para cuándo a la señorita Berry se le ocurra? ¿Para cuándo se sienta sola y busque a alguien con quien matar su tiempo? ¿Para cuándo se encuentre con un estúpido millonario y quiera meterse con él solo para comerle la billetera?

–Brody… –advirtió Jesse poniéndose de pie con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a agregar algo más cuando un pequeño rayo moreno pasó a su lado y le dio vuelta la cara a Brody de una bofetada. – ¡Rachel!

–Jamás, ¿Me escuchas? Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte de esa forma hacia a mí –ordenó completamente sacada de quicio. Tanto que incluso hasta su borrachera desapareció. –Si me conocieras un poco sabrías que no salí contigo por tu dinero, Brody. Ni siquiera sabía que eras millonario hasta que me presentaste a las basuras que tienes como padres. Seguramente ellos te dijeron lo que acabas de decirme porque tu cabecita de nuez no llega para tanto. Lamentablemente siempre fuiste una marioneta para tus padres y siempre lo serás.

– ¿Pasa algo aquí? –preguntó un moreno calvo y musculoso con una camiseta negra que decía _«Personal de Seguridad»_ tanto en su espalda como en su pecho. –No se permiten las peleas, discusiones ni ningún tipo de confrontación dentro del establecimiento. Están advertidos…

–Descuida. Esto se termina aquí –aseguró asesinando con la mirada a Brody antes de bajar al piso de abajo.

Ni siquiera esperó a sus amigos. En ese momento necesitaba un poco de paz y una buena dosis de alcohol para recuperar la ebriedad que había perdido en la discusión con su ex novio. Pensó en todas y cada una de las palabras que Brody había dicho sintiendo como su corazón sufría punzadas como si estuvieran clavando dagas allí. Respiró profundo ahogando las lágrimas y decidió que no iba a pensar en nada más en esa noche, mucho menos iba a llorar. Se acercó al bartender conocido de Britt y le pidió un quinto «Olvidadiza» que se tomó de un solo trago, y también le pidió una botella de tequila. La misma que se encargó de tomar de camino a su departamento. No avanzó ni siquiera media cuadra cuando se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos porque sus pies ya estaban bastantes resentidos.

–Tengo dos zapatos… ¡Dos! –canturreó sonriendo feliz por haber recuperado su borrachera. –Que tiene dos tacones _«puntiadugos»_ ¡Dos! Uno para la cabeza hueca de Brody y el otro para…

– ¿Para mí? –preguntó la morena amiga de Quinn. ¿De dónde mierda salía aquella recién llegada? ¿De debajo de las piedras? ¿O la había llevado pegada a su zapato? _«Es una asesina mata jóvenes que se fijan en su chica»_ pensó. –¿Qué crees que pensará Quinn si se entera que su empleada no solo llora en los baños de las discotecas, sino que también discute en el mismo lugar y planea matar a dos personas con sus zapatos porque está tan borracha que apenas puede caminar?

–Lo que opine tu novia con corazón de _«dielo»_ me tiene sin cuid… sin cuidado –escupió soltándose del agarre de Santana. –Y sí, el otro tacón está destinado a ir a tu cabeza pero como odio ver sangre, no lo haré. Estas a salvo.

–A ti hay que ponerte a salvo –intervino Jesse quitándose la chaqueta para cubrirla antes de tomarla de las piernas para cargarla en sus brazos. –Kitty va a matarme. Recemos porque esté durmiendo cuando lleguemos a casa.

–Kitty te da _«medio»_. Kitty te da _«medio»_ –se burló con la cabeza colgando en la espalda de su amigo. –A mí me da _«medio»_ Quinn. Que mujer tan odiosa pero que perfecta.

–Cierra la boca, Rachel –ordenó Kurt lanzándole una mirada a Santana que entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír con picardía. –Recuérdame no volver a prestarte jamás un par de zapatos.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Se los prestaras a Blaine? –preguntó con inocencia ahogando un bostezo. –Tengo sueño, papá Jesse, ¡Pero bájame! –exclamó de repente demostrando, una vez más, su tono ebrio. –Mato a Brody, a la novia de Quinn y luego podré dormir con una sonrisa. ¿Te conté que tiene un hermoso culo pero que es tremendamente odiosa?

– ¿Quinn o la novia de Quinn? –preguntó Santana guiñándole un ojo a Brittany.

– ¡Las dos! –exclamó a modo de respuesta. –Papá Jesse…

–Intenta no vomitar mi espalda, ¿Ok? –pidió su amigo haciéndola reír. –Ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en cosas lindas. Olvídate de Brody, de lo que dijo, de tu jefa…

– ¿Puedo pensar que Quinn no tiene novia?

–Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

– ¿Lo recordare todo mañana?

–Posiblemente no pero estaremos nosotros para recordártelo –aseguró Santana. –Por cierto… Quinn no tiene novia y yo solo soy su mejor amiga.

– ¿Podrías repetirme esto mañana cuando…? No me agites mucho, Jess… ¿Cuando esté completamente segura que podré recordarlo? –continuó como si nada recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la amiga de Quinn. –Ahora me caes bien, Santana Lopez, pero como toques a mi Britt-Britt te mataré con mi zapato.

–No tiene fuerzas para caminar pero si para amenazar –fue lo último que escuchó por parte de la morena amiga de Quinn antes de cerrar los ojos por completo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en su departamento abrazando a su almohada y con una sonrisa en los labios por el solo hecho de saber que Quinn no tenía novia.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 21 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	14. XIV

_Un capitulo más y volvemos al presente, sé que muchas lo desean..._

* * *

 **XIV**

* * *

 **Día 21. 07:14 am.**

 _«Casi puntual»_ pensó orgullosa de sí misma.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó colgado en el perchero de la entrada. Una vez que estuvo en el vestíbulo se encontró con Santana saliendo de una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo que ella aún no había visitado. La joven iba vestida con ropa deportiva y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que la hizo sonreír con vergüenza. El día anterior, tras haber sufrido las consecuencias de una noche a puro alcohol, se encontró con que la amiga de Quinn se había quedado en su departamento esperando a que despertase.

Aunque también pudo haberse quedado por Brittany. ¿Quién sabe?

Según había dicho la morena de piernas largas, se quedó para _«ratificar lo que había dicho durante la madrugada»_. Lo que significó que volvió a asegurar que no era la novia de Quinn y que cuando se refirió a _«agregarle un poco de sexo»_ a la vida de la rubia, hablaba de sacarla de su burbuja de trabajo. Rachel deseó que la tierra se la tragase tras eso. No podía creer que hubiese hablado de más, y menos con la amiga de la rubia enfrente de ella. Se prometió a sí misma no volver a beber nunca más si de esa forma conservaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de eso.

Obligó a la morena amiga de Quinn que le jurase sobre su DVD original de _Funny Girl_ que no diría ni haría mención alguna respecto a esa noche compartida. Solo porque la sintió sincera al hacer la promesa, se permitió bromear con ella durante el desayuno. Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con Quinn y descubrió también que, sorprendentemente, no era de la misma posición social que la rubia de ojos avellanas como ella pensaba. Aunque la dejó algo pensativa cuando soltó un _«Quinn es más de lo que deja ver»_. Cosa que despertó muchísimo más su curiosidad. Aun así se obligó a si misma a no caer en eso nuevamente. Quinn la había ignorado, y ella haría lo mismo con su jefa. Además así evitaba las miradas burlonas y perspicaces que sabía que Santana le lanzaría ahora que conocía su secreto y lo que pensaba de Quinn.

–Hola asesina –la saludó la morena con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. – ¿Dónde dejaste el zapato?

–Está en mi bolso, así que no me provoques –respondió siguiendo la broma. – ¿Saldrás a correr?

–Sí, ¿Quieres venir? Mira que Quinn no viene. La invite pero me rechazó la invitación.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales, a pesar de llevarse bien con la chica, no quería enfrentarse con la amiga de su jefa. La mañana anterior había tenido una _«cucharada»_ de lo que iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora cada vez que se cruzara con la morena. Fue por eso mismo que decidió no hablar con Quinn más de lo necesario cuando estuviese Santana cerca. Aunque estaba segura que eso no le importaría demasiado a la rubia.

–No, gracias. Tengo que trabajar –respondió ignorando la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de la joven frente a ella. –Quizás la próxima.

–Ya encontrare la forma de que volvamos a coincidir porque tengo que pedirte algo.

–Dímelo ahora, ¿Qué necesitas? –indagó preguntándose porque la chica frente a ella cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

–Deberías saber que normalmente no hago esto. Mis conquistas caen solo con verme –la escuchó decir y reprimió una sonrisa mientras esperaba que la amiga de Quinn terminara de desvariar. –Pero, tu amiga no es muy… accesible que digamos. ¿Siempre es así de reservada?

– ¿Qué amiga? –preguntó entre la confusión y la desconfianza.

–La que estaba en la discoteca contigo. Quise llevarla a mi departamento después de haber desayunado en el tuyo pero se negó y eso me confundió un poco. La invité a que me visite hoy en la tienda en la que trabajo… Tienda de lencería –aclaró cuando Rachel la miró confusa. –Y me rechazó también. Lo único que conseguí de ella fue su número de teléfono pero no me contesta los mensajes. Así que quiero saber para qué equipo batea así no me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

– ¿Para qué equipo qué? –preguntó fingiendo confusión. –Creo que te equivocas. Brittany no juega ni al softball ni al baseball.

Se preguntó porque la morena frente a ella se pegó un manotazo en la frente después de eso. Le pareció escuchar un _«¿Y con esa inteligencia saca de quicio a Quinn?»_ pero no se confió de su oído así que simplemente lo dejó pasar y esperó a que Santana frente a ella le explicara de dónde sacó que Brittany jugaba en algún equipo de bateo. Aunque ya había entendido la pregunta, simplemente quería devolverle a la morena que tenía enfrente un poco de la burla que había ejercido en ella el dia anterior.

–Si no te hubiera conocido estando borracha, ahora pensaría que lo estas –señaló la amiga de Quinn suspirando. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que te pregunté. Ya lo averiguare por mí misma. Mejor dime si tu amiga sale con alguien.

– ¿Qué amiga?– preguntó de nuevo descubriendo que, al parecer, estaba sacando de quicio a la amiga de su jefa.

– ¿Qué amiga va a ser, hobbit? ¡La rubia de la discoteca!

–Brittany –corrigió ocultando una sonrisa. –Hmm… No lo sé. No me cuenta sus intimidades. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

–Para secuestrarla y robarle el pelo –respondió la morena rodando los ojos. Descubrió la ironía detrás de las palabras y, ésta vez, sonrió abiertamente. – ¿Sabías que pagan bien por él en el mercado negro? ¿Es virgen?

– ¿Quién? ¿Brittany? ¡No! –afirmó viendo como la amiga de Quinn abría la boca.

–Hablo del pelo, gnomo –resopló la morena frente a ella pasándose las manos por el rostro. –Espera… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que tu amiga no es virgen? ¿Estuvo…? ¿Estuvo contigo? –iba a romper el silencio y a responder cuando la morena levantó las manos y agitó la cabeza. – ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo, así que mejor escucha. Quiero llevarme bien contigo, ¿Ok? Y tú quieres llevarte bien conmigo, créeme; pero no puedo si tú me haces preguntas tontas.

–Ok. Según tú, ¿Por qué razón quiero llevarme bien contigo?

–Porque te caigo bien, soy sexy, divertida… –enumeró Santana colocando su mano en el hombro de Rachel de manera conspirativa. –Porque también te hago reír y… Porque ambas tenemos algo que la otra necesita.

No esperaba esa respuesta, así que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Clavó sus ojos marrones en los cafés de la mujer frente a ella y, extrañamente, tuvo la sensación de que la amiga de Quinn decía la verdad. Pero, ¿Qué tenían ambas que la otra necesitaba? Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuándo, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Quinn acercándose a ellas. Su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó pero intentó por todos los medios no demostrar tal cosa.

–Necesitamos un lugar más privado para hablar –susurró sin quitar la mirada de Santana.

– ¿Por qué…?

– ¿No te ibas? –interrumpió Quinn y ella hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a la rubia y derretirse completamente por verla en pijamas. Tampoco quiso analizar el tono de voz que empleó su jefa. –A correr, digo. Ya son las 7:20 y a las 8:30 entras a trabajar, ¿Te dará tiempo para todo?

No quiso ilusionarse, mucho menos pensar que podía generar algo en Quinn pero era imposible no notar ciertos tintes celosos en la voz de la rubia. Se preguntó si, de ser así, estaba celosa de ella o de Santana. Aun así se pateó a sí misma y se recordó que Quinn era un iceberg que no sentía ni sentiría nada por ella más que repulsión. Fue en ese entonces que la rubia gélida de sus sueños se hizo presente recordándole palabra por palabra lo que había dicho en su mundo onírico tres días atrás.

–Mi amiga aquí presente ya habló, Rachel. Debo irme pero… ¿Te veo más tarde? –asintió casi por inercia a la pregunta de Santana, e incluso sonrió cuando la morena le guiñó un ojo. –Perfecto. Te veo luego entonces, o pasa por la tienda si quieres – _«No sé dónde queda la tienda»_ señaló en su cabeza mientras la morena frente a ella seguía hablando. –Hoy llega la nueva temporada y será mejor que la veas antes que se agote. Hay dos cosas a las cuales no se resisten las clientas. La primera, una sexy vendedora latina como yo. Y la segunda, la nueva temporada de ropa interior recién llegada.

No sabía dónde quedaba la dichosa tienda ni mucho menos tenía el número de teléfono de Santana, pero le bastó una mirada de soslayo hacia Quinn para descubrir la vena en su frente y que su lado malvado saliera a flote. Tenía en claro que Fabray no la veía de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con su jefa, pero no había nada malo en jugar un poco y seguirle la corriente a Santana como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

–Paso antes de ir a recoger a Beth al colegio, lo prometo –ignoró los ojos avellanas de Quinn clavados en ella. Aunque su parte tonta y orgullosa sonrió feliz de tener la atención de la rubia, aunque la estuviera asesinando con la mirada. –Siempre y cuando seas tú quien me atienda.

 _«No juegues con fuego»_ canturreó la odiosa voz en su cabeza.

–Y no sabes de qué manera te atenderé.

Sonrió con más ganas cuando descubrió el doble sentido detrás de esa frase por parte de la amiga de Quinn. E incluso, aprovechando que su jefa no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cerró los ojos cuando Santana le dejó un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo se divertía poniendo a prueba la vena de Quinn calculando cuánto faltaba para que reventase. Luego hablaría con Santana y le dejaría en claro todo, e incluso le ayudaría con Brittany, pero en ese momento solo ella importaba. Después de todo un día con resaca y sintiéndose poca cosa por culpa de la aparición de Brody, se merecía un poco de diversión y, por qué no, sentirse también un poco ilusionada pensando que podía llamar la atención de Quinn a sabiendas que era algo imposible que pasara.

–Le sugeriría que no hiciera planes que llevará a cabo en su horario de trabajo.

 _«¿Qué?»_ soltó en su cabeza con escepticismo.

¿Quinn _«Iceberg»_ Fabray volvía a hablarle y era solo para recriminarle que no podía hacer en nada en su horario de trabajo? Se abstuvo de soltarle un _«Lo que ordene, señora Dictadora»_ pero por mucho que intentó quedarse callada, su lado combativo recordó lo mucho que le molestaba que Quinn –aunque se sintiera atraída por la rubia– quisiera hacer todo como ella lo ordenaba, como si todo le perteneciera y pudiera hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Fue por eso mismo que su boca fue más rápida que su mente o sus ganas de quedarse callada.

–Y yo le sugeriría dos cosas – _«Concéntrate»_ se ordenó. No pudo evitar mirar a su jefa de pies a cabeza obligándose a no decirle lo tierna y sexy que se veía en pijamas. En su lugar, prefirió ponerla en su lugar. Quizás si la hacía enojar se apartaría de ella por el resto del dia y de esa forma evitaría sentirse más atraída por la rubia. –Primero, no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y segundo, el tiempo que emplea en escuchar cosas que no la incumbe, debería emplearlo en cambiar su pijama por el disfraz de ejecutiva – _«Ese que tan bien te queda»_ agregó en su mente mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. –Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que asegurarme que el desayuno de Beth…

– ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo? –interrumpió su jefa deteniendo su huida hacia el piso de arriba. Aunque no tenía en claro hacia dónde quería salir corriendo. El destino era lo de menos, lo importante era alejarse de Quinn. –El viernes prácticamente me ignoró y ahora, si me habla, es para recriminarme cosas.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas porque de lo contrario golpearía la rubia en medio de su perfecta nariz. _«¡Hipócrita!»_ gritó en su mente aunque en el sector del pecho se escuchó un exultante _«¡Notó que la ignoramos! ¡Nos prestó atención!»_. Se encontraba metida en un odioso torbellino de emociones en el cual no sabía cuál predominaba más. Si la molestia porque Quinn le recriminara las mismas cosas que ella misma había hecho la semana anterior. La alegría frente a la posibilidad de que la rubia le haya prestado un mínimo de atención como para notar que la ignoraba. La estupidez por dejar que algo como eso derribara los muros que tenía planeados crear a su alrededor cada vez que Quinn estuviera cerca de ella. Resignación por saber de antemano que todos y cada uno de los planes que había ideado para mantenerse lejos de su jefa no iban a funcionar mientras su interior replicase cada cosa que su mente pensara.

Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era mantener a Quinn lo más alejada posible de ella y esperar a que los casi setenta días restante de contrato que le quedaban se pasaran rápido. Por otro lado, que la rubia le reclamara su falta de atención en ella la exasperó al recordar como la Quinn onírica le había dejado en claro que a personas como ella les encantaba estar en boca de todos y sentir que todo le pertenecía.

Odiaba a esa Quinn.

La había odiado desde que estuvo a punto de congelarle el corazón. La odiaba porque le recordaba a los padres de Brody. La odiaba porque le hizo creer que la besaría. Pero la odiaba muchísimo más por haber dejado en claro la inexistente posibilidad que existía de que su jefa se sintiera atraída por ella.

Había dejado de tener pesadillas desde que había admitido para ella misma, y para Joey, que se sentía atraída por la rubia de ojos avellanas; pero aun así podía recordar la mirada fría y las palabras hirientes de la Quinn que apareció en sus sueños. Tan despiadada como perfecta. Tan fría como adorable. Tan igual a los padres de Brody que la hacía sentir inferior nuevamente y de una manera extremadamente horrible por tratarse de la rubia que robaba sus pensamientos.

–Hago lo mismo que usted ha hecho la semana pasada –afirmó mientras se preguntaba que estaría pensando Quinn para clavar sus ojos avellanas en ella. _«Mantente combativa y fría»_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza. _«Un poco irónica también»_. –Creí que la única razón por la cual debería hablarle es por Beth, ¿No es así? No hay ningún punto en común además de eso. Ahora si me disculpa… trato de hacer mi trabajo.

Agradeció el hecho de que Quinn no la siguiera porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Las ganas de darle vuelta la cara de una bofetada estaban latentes en su interior, siendo superadas por las ganas de besarla y terminar así con todo su calvario. Estaba completamente segura que solo se trataba de eso, de un deseo absurdo de querer volver a besar a alguien después de siete meses sin hacerlo. Daba igual quien fuera, solo probar los labios de alguien más para no perder la práctica. Otra explicación no le encontraba, porque se negaba rotundamente a creer que quería besar a su jefa por su incipiente atracción hacia la misma. Y como solo se trataba de besar a alguien, tenía que buscar a cualquiera que suplantara a Quinn. Una vez que se quitara eso de encima, todo volvería a su lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de su mente y se encaminó hacia el piso de arriba rumbo hacia la habitación de Beth. Se encontró con la rubia de ojos azules de pie aunque con los ojos cerrados y un bostezo escapando de sus labios.

–Buenos días –saludó olvidándose de su molestia con Quinn. – ¿Recién despiertas?

–Sí, voy a la ducha –respondió Beth estirándose. – ¿Me esperas? Tengo que comentarte algo.

–Ok –respondió intrigada.

¿Acaso era el día de pedir favores y ella no lo sabía? Primero Santana y ahora Beth. Se comió los sesos –y las uñas– especulando sobre qué era lo que Beth quería comentarle y rezó internamente porque la adolescente no le pidiera llevarle una carta a algún noviecito o algo similar porque estaba completamente segura que Quinn no solo le congelaría el corazón, sino que se lo arrancaría por completo. Ésta vez la Quinn real, no la onírica. Luego recordó que Beth no parecía interesada en salir con nadie y se tranquilizó, aunque una parte de ella seguía preguntándose qué era eso que la hija de Quinn quería comentarle.

–Ya estoy –indicó Beth saliendo de la ducha cuarenta minutos después. –Gracias por esperarme, Rach.

–No es nada –sonrió tomando el cepillo de pelo. – ¿Necesitas ayuda con…? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó cuándo vio una mueca en el rostro de la rubia.

–Sí, es solo un estúpido dolor de estómago –aseguró la adolescente con una sonrisa. –Estoy bien, Rachel. Ya se me pasará en el desayuno.

No dijo nada pero esa respuesta no la tranquilizó para nada. No sabía porqué pero no le gustaba para nada saber que Beth estaba enferma o a punto de enfermarse. Estuvo con el entrecejo fruncido en todo momento mientras le peinaba la cabellera rubia y la acompañaba al piso de abajo rumbo al comedor. Iba a volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando escuchó el ya familiar _«Buenos días»_ de Quinn. Le sorprendió que la rubia se mantuviera en silencio durante el desayuno y se moría por preguntarle si estaba bien pero como su orgullo y dignidad eran más grandes, se guardó las preguntas para ella y esperó pacientemente a que Beth terminara de desayunar para alejarse de Quinn sin quedar demasiado obvia.

Se tomó la libertad de abandonar el comedor un instante, solo para alertar al chofer de que tuviera cuidado a la hora de manejar y que estuviera pendiente de Beth. Volvió al comedor cinco minutos más tarde encontrándose con la adolescente despidiéndose de su madre. Su corazón y su estómago dieron un golpe seco cuando vio la preocupación ocupando todo el rostro de su jefa mientras le pregunta a su hija si se encontraba bien. Ella también estaba preocupada por ese dolor de estómago que estaba molestando a Beth. Pensó que se le pasaría una vez que desayunara pero al parecer no fue así.

–Sí, mamá, ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, por favor? –escuchó pedir a la adolescente mientras le hacía una seña con la cabeza de que la siguiera. –Si prometo llamarte en caso de que me pase algo o el dolor continúe, ¿Te quedaras tranquila?

 _«Yo no»_ respondió en su mente pasando detrás de Quinn. _«Hasta que no vuelvas a casa en una pieza no me quedare tranquila. Ya lo presiento»._

–Sabes que no pero promete que de cualquier forma me llamaras, ¿Ok? –respondió Quinn ganándose una sonrisa mental y un _«por fin coincidimos en algo»_ de la misma forma.

–Sí, mamá –soltó Beth tomando la mano de su niñera. Una vez fuera del comedor agregó: –Es una exagerada.

–No lo creo. Está preocupada… y yo también lo estoy –confesó. –Promete que si el dolor continua, llamaras, ¿Ok?

–Lo prometo. Hola, Sam.

–Hola, niña Beth –correspondió el chofer con una sonrisa y la puerta del automóvil abierta. –Hola, Rachel. Estas muy linda hoy. Bueno, siempre lo estas pero hoy… tienes algo diferente.

–Gracias, Sam –murmuró bajando la mirada con timidez. Hubiera deseado que su mechón de pelo rebelde se quedara en su lugar, para que al ponerlo de regreso detrás de su oreja no quedara como que estaba coqueteando con el chofer, pero al parecer no iba a tener mucha suerte es día. –Yo…

–Evans, mi hija ya está en el interior del automóvil, ¿Puedo saber qué hace afuera del mismo cuando debería estar en camino? – _«No. No de nuevo»_ pidió absteniéndose de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás resoplando. No quería otra discusión con Quinn. No se sentía capaz de soportar otra ronda de reproches porque su cabeza estaba puesta en Beth. No podía preocuparse por la adolescente y discutir con la madre de la misma al mismo tiempo. Pero al parecer la rubia no pensaba lo mismo, o quizás se había despertado combativa. Ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio a su jefa apretar los labios y levantar una ceja mientras ordenaba. _«Adorable… y sexy»_ pensó sin poder ni querer evitarlo. –Por cierto, Beth no se siente bien, así que si ve que le duele algo o… Evans, ¿Me está escuchando?

 _«Oh, oh. La vena»_

–S-sí. Ya… Ya me voy. Si la niña no se encuentra bien, la llamaré, señorita Quinn –aseguró Sam sonriéndole. –Te veo luego, Rach.

 _«Lo dejaste atontado con tu pequeño coqueteo»_ se burló la voz en su cabeza.

 _«No coqueteé con él»_

 _«Pero pareció que si»_

–Nos vemos luego, Sam.

No supo porque se sintió expuesta, como una adolescente cuando sus padres descubren su secreto mejor guardado, y esquivó la mirada de Quinn lo máximo que pudo concentrándose en ver como Sam se perdía por la calle con Beth en su asiento trasero. Sintió los ojos de Quinn clavados en su nuca y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Su interior, por otro lado, comenzó a revolotear. Una vez que el automóvil se perdió de vista, se giró en el lugar con intenciones de plantarle frente a su jefa y pedirle, lo más convincente posible aunque no lo deseara realmente, que dejara de mirarla. Entrecerró los ojos cuando captó el avellana reflejando la misma mirada que tenía cuando la descubrió hablando con Santana.

 _«¿Está…? ¿Esos son…? ¡No!»_ se auto respondió sin creérselo del todo, más que nada porque no quería ilusionarse en vano. Negó con la cabeza para afirmar mucho más la respuesta y se encaminó hacia el interior de la mansión y así dejar desvariar.

–¿No le alcanza con Santana? – _«¿En serio, Quinn?»_ preguntó en su mente sintiendo una punzada en su interior. _«Eres tan imbécil»_. Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse. Realmente no le apetecía discutir con su jefa. – ¿Quiere ligar también con el chofer?

 _«¡Es contigo con quien quiero ligar, idiota!»_ gritó en su mente mordiéndose la lengua. De repente, y no supo por qué, sintió ganas de llorar.

 _«No le des el gusto»_ ordenó la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Le quiero dar otra cosa pero bueno…»_

 _«Lo sé, pero no lo demuestres. No se lo merece. Se está comportando como una estúpida celosa»_

 _«Creí que te atraía»_

 _«Lo hace, y mucho, pero eso no evita que piense que es una idiota celosa»_

 _«Ya me caes bien, vocecita»_

 _«Solo era cuestión de tiempo»_

–Le estoy…

–Ya sé que me estaba hablando pero así como usted eligió ignorarme la semana pasada, soy yo quien elige ignorarla ahora –le interrumpió mirándola a los ojos. No quería discutir con Quinn porque cuanto más discutían, más se alojaba la rubia en su mente. Pero su parte combativa salió a flote. –No sé cómo sea usted, ni me interesa saberlo, pero que le quede bien en claro que yo no andaré detrás de usted para que me hable –se preguntó en qué momento invadió la burbuja personal de su jefa solo para clavarle el dedo índice en el pecho. Una vez que la bomba comenzó con la cuenta regresiva no pudo detenerla, en su lugar le soltó una realidad dolorosa. Al menos para ella: –Nos detestamos mutuamente, no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que seamos siquiera personas con una relación cordial. Por lo tanto no tengo porqué pedirle permiso para hablar con personas que me caen bien –no tenía intenciones de sonreír socarronamente pero era mejor ocultarlo todo detrás de esa sonrisa, que admitirlo. –Y por cierto, _«ligar»_ es una palabra muy corriente. Usted debe usar _«cortejar»_ o _«seducir»_.

 _«Lo que hace el idiota de Hunter Clarington contigo»_ escupió en su mente con molestia.

Tal y como había dicho cuando escuchó el nombre de ese idiota por primera vez, al llegar a su departamento –y con Joey en brazos– googleó el nombre de Hunter Clarington. No había nada relevante, salvo que era el heredero de un imperio y que había salido con varias modelos. Al parecer, ahora iba a cambiar de especialidad si iba detrás de Quinn. Podía recordar el _«Pobrecito, no sabe dónde se mete»_ que le dijo a Joey cuando la imagen de ese imbécil intentando ligar con su jefa llegó a su mente. O quizás solo lo dijo para no detenerse a pensar en lo molesta que se sentía frente a esa imagen.

No volvió a ver a Quinn después de eso y aprovechando que tenía la mañana libre llamó a Kurt para saber cómo se encontraba Joey quien había levantado temperatura por la noche y parte de la mañana. Por lo que su amigo le dijo el niño seguía igual y le pidió que no llamara a cada rato porque quería tener la línea libre para Kitty que estaba llamándolo cada diez minutos para saber cómo se encontraba su hijo. Se pudo imaginar claramente a su amiga en el trabajo como un león enjaulado, desesperada por estar con el niño. Incluso se la imaginó pidiéndole el día al señor Puckerman.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, después de la llamada, recorriendo toda la mansión completamente aburrida, como siempre le pasada cuando Beth no estaba en la vivienda, y se alegró cuando Julia le dijo que tenía una llamada de teléfono, aunque la alegría no le duró mucho en cuanto contestó la llamada y supo que era la directora del colegio de la adolescente. Escuchó el _«Beth tuvo un percance desagradable»_ y después de eso se olvidó de todo.

 _«Que no sea lo que sospecho, por favor»_ rogó acatando la orden de la mujer que la llamó y le pidió que llevara una muda de ropa extra para Beth.

–Buenos días, señorita Berry –la saludó una mujer de ojos azules y alta en cuanto puso un pie dentro del colegio. –Estaba esperándola. Soy la directora del colegio…

– ¿Dónde está? –interrumpió importándole muy poco parecer maleducada. En ese momento lo único que importaba era Beth. – ¿Qué le pasó?

–Está bien, está en la enfermería –respondió la directora. –Yo misma la llevaré. Es por aquí. ¿Trajo lo que le pedí? –asintió levantando el bolso mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible siguiendo los pasos de la directora. –Perfecto. La señorita Puckerman lo necesitará. Aunque una de sus compañeras, la señorita Gallagher, ya le prestó ropa extra que tenía en su casillero.

–¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó de nuevo perdiendo un poco la paciencia al no haber tenido respuesta a la primera. – ¿Ella…?

–Normalmente no lo hablaría con nadie ajeno a la estudiante en cuestión pero teniendo en cuenta que usted es su niñera y que la señora Fabray dio su autorización para que sea participe de todo lo que incumbe a la señorita Puckerman dentro de este establecimiento, me veo en la obligación de comunicarle que la alumna ya nombrada tuvo su periodo menstrual en horario escolar.

–Mierda –soltó llevándose las manos a la boca. Se ganó una mirada por parte de la directora. –Lo siento. Es solo que…

–La entiendo.

No, no lo hacía. No creía posible que esa mujer alta de pelo castaño y de ojos azules entendiera el dolor ajeno que sentía en ese momento al imaginar a Beth en esa traumática y vergonzosa situación. Se reprendió a si misma por no haberle preguntado a la adolescente cuando fue su último periodo menstrual. De esa forma hubiese estado atenta y hubiera sabido que ese maldito dolor de estómago desencadenaría en ese fatídico momento.

Quiso llorar nuevamente, pero ésta vez de rabia e impotencia, cuando descubrió a Beth recostada en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Parecía tan frágil, con los ojos azules inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar. Dejó el bolso en cualquier lugar y entró corriendo a la enfermería solo para abrazar a la adolescente con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Por mucho que tragó saliva no pudo eliminar el nudo en su garganta y se ordenó a sí misma no llorar frente a Beth pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando se encontraba sollozando en su pecho.

–Fue horrible –lloró Beth abrazándola más fuerte. –Todas se reían, Rach, y yo solo… Yo solo quería salir corriendo. Huir. Encerrarme en un lugar y que no me encontraran jamás.

–Ya… tranquila. Ya estoy aquí –susurró acariciándole el pelo pero sin romper el abrazo. –Ya pasó.

Quiso volver al tiempo atrás y evitar como fuera ese traumático momento. Agarrar a Beth y llevársela de allí lo más lejos posible pero la directora no iba a dejarla llevar a cabo tal cosa, y si lo hacía seguramente llamaría a Quinn diciéndole que había secuestrado a la adolescente. Miró a todo a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con una cabellera rubia y ojos avellanas pero la directora respondió a su silenciosa pregunta.

–Llamé a la señora Fabray después de haber hecho lo mismo con usted. Estará aquí en cualquier momento y si ella lo desea, podrán retirarse y tomarse unos días de descanso, señorita Puckerman. Yo arreglare todo con los profesores.

–Gracias –habló Rachel traduciendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Beth. –Por cierto, es _«señorita Fabray»_ , no _«señora»._ Detesta que la llamen así –esperó a que la directora se perdiera de vista para agregar: – ¿Qué quiso decir con ese _«si ella lo desea»_? Creo que tiene privilegios con tu madre. Quizás le atrae.

 _«No proyectes en los demás»_ intervino la voz en su cabeza.

–Claro que no –negó Beth clavando sus ojos azules en ella. –Es política de la escuela. Solo el padre, madre o tutor puede autorizar algo como el retiro del establecimiento… y no, tú no puedes. Tienes un permiso especial pero no eres mi tutora. Shelby si lo era –añadió la adolescente como si le hubiese leído la mente. –Ahora… ¿Podemos dejar de hablar, Rach? Si no puedo irme de este infierno hasta que llegue mamá, preferiría quedarme en silencio.

– ¿Quieres que te cante por lo bajo? –le preguntó con timidez recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Beth. – ¿Alguna petición en especial?

–Cualquier cosa mientras sea de Ed Sheeran.

 _It's alright to cry. Even my dad does sometimes  
 **(Está bien llorar.**_ ** _Incluso mi papá lo hace algunas veces)_**

 _So don't wipe your eyes. Tears remind you you're alive  
 **(Así que no te limpies los ojos. Las lágrimas te recuerdan que estás vivo)**_

 _It's alright to die, cause death's the only thing you haven't tried  
 **(Está bien morir, porque la muerte es lo único que no has intentado)**_

 _But just for tonight, hold on_

 ** _(Pero sólo por esta noche, resiste)_**

Acató la orden silenciosa de Beth y se recostó a su lado cuando la adolescente le dejó un espacio en la camilla. Le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos y no dijo nada mientras sentía los espasmos del cuerpo de Beth producto del llanto que la invadió. Sabía que la pequeña rubia necesitaba sacar todo para afuera, había pasado por una de las peores experiencias de la vida por ende era entendible que llorara sin ánimos de parar. Ella lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado deseando que eso fuera suficiente como para aliviar el dolor que sentía Beth.

 _So live life like you're giving all_

 ** _(Así que vive la vida como si lo estuvieras dando todo)_**

 _Because you act like you are_

 ** _(Porque actúas como si lo estuvieras haciendo)_**

 _Go ahead and just live it up_

 ** _(Anda, ve y simplemente vive la vida)_**

 _Go on and tear me apart_

 ** _(Adelante, destrúyeme)_**

Se preguntó dónde demonios estaba Quinn. ¿Qué era tan importante que no le permitía estar en ese momento con su hija? Ese era un momento en el cual Beth no necesitaba solamente el abrazo de una niñera a la que conocía de dos semanas, sino que necesitaba a su madre. A la mujer que le dio la vida, quien la llevó en su vientre nueve meses y quien se suponía que era quien mejor la conocía. ¿Porque mierda no estaba allí abrazando a Beth en ese momento tan difícil?

 _It's alright to shake. Even my hand does sometimes_

 ** _(Está bien temblar. Incluso mi mano lo hace algunas veces)_**

 _So inside we'll rage against the dying of the light_

 ** _(Así que por dentro nos enojamos ante la muerte de la luz)_**

 _It's alright to say that death's the only thing you haven't tried_

 ** _(Está bien decir que la muerte es lo único que no has intentado)_**

 _But just for today, hold on_

 ** _(Pero solo por hoy, resiste)_**

 _«Mierda»_ soltó mentalmente en cuanto vio a Quinn entrar a la enfermería.

Se preguntó si la rubia la había escuchado cantar aunque lo estuviese haciendo en susurros, y agradeció que ésta no la mirase a los ojos porque no se sentía preparada para mirarla después del último encontronazo que tuvieron. Aunque su interior se llevó la peor parte cuando vio a Quinn comportándose como una madre. O como al menos ella consideraba que se comportaba una madre. Si planeaba olvidarse de su jefa, esa misión estaba destinada al fracaso si Quinn planeaba empezar a comportarse amorosa con su hija.

 _«O quizás siempre lo fue pero tú estabas ciega como para verlo»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Cállate»_

 _«Oblígame»_

–Gracias por estar aquí –escuchó decir a Quinn. Si no fuera porque sentía los ojos de la rubia clavados en ella, habría creído que estaba soñando.

 _«Quieto»_ le ordenó a su estómago cuando amenazó con revolotear. _«Solamente es Quinn»_

–No tiene por qué agradecer. Beth es mi prioridad –aseguró sin mirar a su jefa. Si Quinn había elegido comportarse como una madre, entonces ella podía elegir olvidarse de la rubia. Y lo mejor era empezar por la razón que la metió en toda esa locura de sentirse atraída por Quinn: sus ojos avellanas. Si no la miraba a los ojos, sobreviviría. Estaba completamente segura de eso. –La directora dijo que si, usted lo desea, Beth puede retirarse del establecimiento por hoy y tomarse unos días. Ella hablaría con los profesores.

–Beth, vamos a casa, ¿Si? – _«¿También tendrás que ignorar ese tono dulce si quieres olvidarla?»_ preguntó la voz en su cabeza. –Señorita Berry, llevaré a Beth a mi automóvil, ¿Puede ir usted a decirle a la directora que me llevo a mi hija?

–Lo que ordene –susurró con un nudo en su garganta.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la enfermería y, en cuanto se sintió a salvo de los ojos de Quinn, se recostó en la pared más cercana tratando de serenarse. Veinte días atrás no estaban en sus planes los ojos avellanas de Quinn, la voz tierna que utilizaba con Beth y nadie más que con Beth, o la mirada que solamente tenía reservada para su hija, como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena. No estaba en sus planes conocer a esa odiosa pero perfecta rubia. Su atracción por Quinn estaba excediendo límites, y esta vez la culpa de eso la tenía su reciente faceta de madre que dejó al descubierto.

Maldita sea la hora en la cual aceptó trabajar con una madre soltera.

–La señorita Fabray se lleva a Beth –le comunicó a la directora. Por mucho que quiso evitarlo, sus ojos fulminaron a la morena alta frente a ella al recordar el _«si ella lo desea»_ que dijo en la enfermería. – ¿Tiene que firmar algún papel o algo?

–Su permiso tiene permitido hacer tal cosa, así que usted puede firmar por la señorita Fabray.

Firmó los papeles correspondientes y luego salió corriendo del lugar para llegar cuanto antes con Beth. Sonrió complacida cuando se dio cuenta que la directora le hizo caso en eso de llamar _«señorita»_ a Quinn. Si por lo menos su jefa le hiciera caso también, o al menos la tomara en cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza con molestia y ahogó el resoplido que tenía en su interior en cuanto vio a Quinn y Beth hablando con Alyson y Rose.

–… ¿Cree que podríamos ir a ver a Beth al salir de clases, señora Fabray? –escuchó preguntar a Rose, la hija perfecta para Quinn.

–Hoy no –intervino cuando la vena en la frente de su jefa hizo su gloriosa aparición. Seguramente Quinn pensaba que la pequeña rubia era una de las odiosas niñas que se burlaron de Beth. Ella misma lo estaba pensando en ese momento, pero le bastó ver la misma expresión preocupada en el rostro de la amiga de Beth para saber que no era así. –Mañana, si Beth se siente mejor, sí. Pero que antes sus padres llamen a la señorita Fabray para que hable con ellos. Más que nada para que sepan que si van a la mansión, no se moverán de allí, ¿De acuerdo?

–Como ordene, señora B –aseguró Alyson reflejando la misma preocupación que su prima.

Sonrió con ternura en cuanto vio el abrazo que la rubia traviesa compartió con Beth. Aunque la ternura se convirtió en una divertida confusión cuando Alyson comenzó a desvariar hablando de Carrie y su prima intervino traduciendo lo que la rubia quería decir en realidad. Se despidió de ambas adolescentes con un abrazo en el cual se reflejaba su agradecimiento por querer estar con Beth en ese momento y después de eso siguió a Quinn hasta la salida. Esa mujer no podía ser más fría porque no lo intentaba. Quiso golpearla cuando la rubia se despidió de las amigas de su hija con un movimiento de cabeza y una ceja en alto.

 _«Agradece que no les clavó el tridente como agradecimiento»_ observó la voz mental.

Se detuvo un instante al recordar que ella había ido en taxi hasta el colegio de Beth. Quinn, por otro lado, había ido en su Mercedes negro. _«Dos más dos, cuatro»_ pensó. _«Bingo»._ Chasqueó los dedos pidiéndole las llaves del automóvil a su jefa. No entendía como Quinn no se había dado cuenta de la situación. Si ella manejaba, la rubia podía ir en el asiento de atrás con Beth. Y en ese momento Beth necesitaba amor maternal, no amor _«niñeral»._

 _«Esa palabra ni siquiera existe»_ replicó la voz en su cabeza. _«Y admite que quieres que se siente atrás para que puedas verla por el retrovisor»_

 _«Te odio»_

 _«El sentimiento es mutuo»_

Le expresó la situación a Quinn y también su deseo de asesinar a las niñas que se burlaron de Beth. No es que fuera una persona con instintos asesinos ni nada parecido. Si era vegetariana era porque respetaba a todo ser vivo. El problema estaba en que esas niñas ricas habían sido crueles con Beth y cuando alguien es cruel, debe pagarlo. Se sorprendió cuando su jefa soltó un _«Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo»_ pero se obligó a no demostrarlo. Como también se obligó a no sonreír con diversión cuando la rubia hizo el amague de entregarle las llaves del auto.

–Le conviene manejar con cuidado, ¿Está claro? Sé que suena tentador asesinarme pero no olvide que Beth va con nosotras.

Se vio tentada de soltar una carcajada acompañada de un _«Jamás lo intentaría»_ pero no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. En su lugar –su lado atraído por Quinn– decidió rendirse y bromear con la rubia. Después de una mañana buscándose las narices todo el tiempo, un poco de paz entre ambas no estaría mal. Sobre todo con Beth en el medio.

–Entonces tendrá que prestarme las llaves cuando Beth no viaje con nosotras. De esa forma podrá comprobar si soy capaz de asesinarla o no… por muy tentador que suene.

 _«Adorable»_ se le escapó cuando vio a la rubia rodar los ojos tras soltar un _«Maneje con cuidado»_.

–Manejare como sé hacerlo y... Creo que debería saber que no tengo registro.

Mentira, sí que tenía registro. Aunque éste perteneciera a Lima, Ohio. Solo para molestar a Quinn, hizo que el automóvil frenara de golpe tras haberlo encendido. Soltó un _«Lo siento»_ y por la mirada que le lanzó la rubia a través del retrovisor, supo que había caído en su trampa.

 _«Además de adorable, ingenua»_ terminó pensando y dando por hecho que olvidarse de Quinn iba a ser tarea difícil.

* * *

 **Día 21. 15:54 pm.**

Acariciar el pelo de Beth era lo único que lograba calmar a su lado estúpido y celoso, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Porque dolía, incluso físicamente, hacerlo. Veía a Quinn interactuar con el señor Puckerman –que había llegado lo más rápido posible en cuanto la rubia lo llamó de camino a la mansión. O quizás había salido de debajo de unas de las piedras del jardín de los Fabray, ¿Quién sabe?– y eso le hacía sentir envidia. Ella también quería llevarse bien con su jefa. Hablar con ella sin discutir o usar a Beth como excusa para interactuar.

–Tengo un libro en casa que puede ayudar a Beth en esta nueva etapa. Es de Kurt pero… –habló rompiendo el silencio que se instaló en la habitación de la adolescente desde hacía horas. O al menos eso le pareció a ella.

Agradeció que Puckerman siguiera concentrado en los videojuegos del ordenador porque obviamente no era su atención la que quería llamar. Aunque tampoco llamó la atención de Quinn.

 _«Qué decepcionante»_

– ¿Y Kurt es…?

–Otra de mis conquistas –respondió con malicia pero sin mirarla.

Eso tampoco llamó la atención de su jefa pero al parecer si la de Puckerman, que se giró en el lugar ignorando por primera vez, en muchas horas, el ordenador de Beth. Recordó que el hecho de que interactuara con otras personas molestaba a Quinn. Había pasado con Santana y Sam esa misma mañana. Quizás si interactuaba con Puckerman volvería a suceder lo mismo. Aunque no sabía porque estaba tan desesperada por llamar la atención de su jefa después de haber decidido que se olvidaría de ella.

–¿ _«Otra»_? –le preguntó el padre de Beth con una ceja en alto. –Wow… ¿Cuántas conquistas tienes, morena? Y lo más importante, ¿Puedo ser una de esas tantas conquistas?

 _«Directo a la herida y sin anestesia»_ pensó.

No sabía que llamara la atención de Puckerman de esa manera. En su mente el padre de Beth aun revoloteaba alrededor de Quinn, incluso le parecía verlo con ojos de perrito abandonado cuando la rubia estaba cerca. O quizás solo era su lado celoso alucinando cosas.

– ¿Podemos no tocar ese tema ahora y menos enfrente de mi hija? –intervino Quinn y ella soltó un victorioso _«¡Sí!»_ interno. –Por si no se dieron cuenta, Beth no está en su mejor momento y lo último que necesita ahora es ver a su padre coquetear con la niñera.

Otra vez estaba la palabra clave revoloteando en el aire: coquetear. Se preguntó porque Quinn pensaba que coqueteaba con todo el mundo. Ni que tuviera la palabra _«Zorra fácil»_ tatuado en su frente. Hablar con otras personas y reírse con las mismas no significaba que estuviera coqueteando. Haría lo mismo con Quinn pero la rubia era una perra odiosa con corazón de hielo, aunque con una faceta maternal bastante adorable. Y si no hablaba con su jefa como lo hacía con Santana o Sam era porque una parte de ella disfrutaba sacar de quicio a Quinn, otra se queda idiotizada con la rubia presente. Y por último, una tercera parte, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar y meter la pata.

Seguía sin entender porqué Quinn la asociaba a la palabra _«coquetear»_ todo el tiempo pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo. Necesitaba saber si lo hacía porque era una perra posesiva, como todos los de su nivel social, o si lo hacía porque había algo más detrás. Su decisión de olvidarse de Quinn dependía de la respuesta que la rubia le diera a su pregunta.

–Entonces respóndame una cosa y cerrare el asunto aquí –negoció completamente decidida a obtener algo más que miradas asesinas. –Supongamos que yo coqueteo tanto con Santana como con Sam, y ahora Puckerman, ¿Cuál sería el problema de todo eso? ¿Por qué le molesta a usted que lo haga? Solamente es mi empleadora, no mi dueña.

Sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de Beth clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Quinn. Por la expresión que tenía la rubia en ese momento, no le gustó para nada que le preguntara tal cosa. Aunque a los pocos segundos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi diabólica, apareció en los labios de su jefa. Deseó tener el poder de leer mentes para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Quinn en ese momento y apretó la mandíbula con fuerzas tragando saliva cuando la rubia se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana brindándole una generosa vista de su espalda recta y más abajo de la misma.

 _«Definitivamente en su vida anterior perteneció a la realeza»_ pensó al ver como su jefa se sentaba en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana con extrema elegancia. _«Mierda»_ agregó cuando clavó sus ojos avellanas en ella sin dejar de sonreír de manera terrorífica.

–Porque tiene una familia a la cual respetar y coquetear con personas ajenas a su esposo no la hace seguir esa regla, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo pretende darle a su hijo si no respeta al padre del mismo?

 _«¿Qué demo…? ¿Esposo? ¿Hijo?»_

Se imaginó la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en su rostro mientras se preguntaba de dónde demonios había sacado Quinn que tenía un esposo o un hijo. _«Joey»_ pensó tras esta última posibilidad. Había hablado del niño en su trabajo, Beth lo había mencionado varias veces e incluso su jefa la había visto con él en brazos cuando se encontraron en la pizzería de Jake que, después descubrió, era el tío de Beth. Hermano de Noah Puckerman.

 _«¿En serio?»_ soltó en su cabeza sin terminar de creerse la situación. _«¿De dónde sacó que tengo una familia?»_

Entendía lo del hijo, tenía una teoría sólida en cuanto a eso pero, ¿Esposo? ¿De dónde sacó Quinn que tenía un esposo? No la había visto con ningún hombre como para que pensara que estaba casada. Se miró el dedo anular y lo toqueteó casi por inercia. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera llevaba un anillo de bodas! Tampoco tenía la marca pálida en el dedo anular que tienen todos los tramposos cuando se quitan el anillo para cometer sus infidelidades.

 _«Le falta el tridente de hielo y los Olaf terroríficos»_ pensó al ver a la rubia sentaba en el sofá como si se tratara de un trono. _«No está acostumbrada a sonreír, le dolerán las mejillas más tarde»_.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo un hijo y un esposo? –preguntó.

–Las preguntas aquí las hago yo. Usted simplemente se limita a responder –respondió con firmeza la rubia que seguía sonriendo tan diabólicamente como antes. Frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el tono de voz que empleó.

 _«Otra vez se está comportando como una perra arrogante»_

–No sabía que tenía complejo de dictadora. Beth no mencionó tal cosa –murmuró por lo bajo pero con intenciones de que Quinn la escuchase. Si la rubia quería jugar, iban a hacerlo, pero con sus reglas. –Como sea, si vamos a jugar a este jueguito que las reglas sean las mismas para las dos, sino terminara jugando sola.

Si no lo hubiese visto, no lo hubiese creído. Quinn Fabray parecía dudar, o por lo menos la expresión desencajada en su rostro así lo evidenciaba. Tenía entendido a que personas como Quinn no les gustaba perder a nada, y no hablaba de su nivel social. Se refería a una persona controladora, glacial, minuciosa, arrogante, odiosa, perfecta. A ella misma no le gustaba perder a nada. Su lado competitivo no le permitía tal cosa, por eso sabía que si Quinn le replicaba no iba a sorprenderse para nada.

 _«¿Con que necesidad?»_ pensó viendo como Fabray se sentaba en las piernas de Puckerman tras haberle preguntado si tenía esposo. _«Es como un león viejo y egoísta marcando territorio»_.

Se sintió estúpida fulminando con la mirada a la pareja. No tenía derecho a sentir celos porque ella no era nada de ninguno de los dos. Apenas era la niñera. Además tenían un pasado en común que tenía a Beth como prueba viviente de eso. No querer verlos emparejados era como pedirle a Barbra Streisand que no fuera perfecta. ¡Era absurdo! Ella se sentía absurda molestándose por la relación de Quinn y Puckerman.

Absurda y celosa.

Ignoró la imagen por su bien mental y se concentró en tratar de entender la pregunta que le había hecho su jefa. Por mucho que los engranajes de su cabeza estuvieran trabajando sin descanso, no lograba entender de dónde sacaba Quinn que tenía un esposo. ¿No le vio las manos? ¡No llevaba anillo!

 _«¿Mirarme la mano? Debería agradecer que me dirige la palabra»_ pensó.

No pensaba responder eso. No cuando el juego iba a estar del lado de Quinn todo el tiempo. Además… ¿Un esposo? ¡Por favor! Su vida ya era demasiado caótica sin un hombre en su vida, no necesitaba otro problema más en su lista. Y no es que pensara que un novio era un problema, simplemente creía que el amor sí lo era. Ya se había sentido dependiente de alguien, ya lo había entregado todo y ya le habían roto el corazón. No necesitaba ni quería pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia. Estaba completamente segura de no haber estado cerca de ningún tipo o de haber hablado de uno estando Quinn cerca, lo que la llevaba a la pregunta del día: ¿De dónde sacaba su jefa que tenía esposo?

Y lo peor de todo no era eso, lo más triste y exasperante de la situación era que seguramente Quinn pensaba que sí llevaba tatuado en la frente _«Zorra fácil»_. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que la rubia estaba juzgando su moral como persona, que creía que era una perra desalmada por coquetear con alguien ajeno a su _«esposo»_. El mismo con el que supuestamente tenía un hijo.

Una parte de ella –extrañamente la que se sentía atraída por la rubia– se molestó muchísimo al llegar a esa conclusión. No le costaba nada a Quinn acercarse a ella y preguntarle si tenía una relación formal o una familia a cuestas. En su lugar, la idiota se formó su propio prejuicio respecto a ella. Tal y como hicieron los padres de Brody. No se reprendió a si misma por llamar _«idiota»_ al objeto de su deseo. Estaba molesta por saber que la rubia pensaba eso de ella, así que podía llamarla de la forma que quisiera. Ni siquiera el insulto más grande estaría a la altura del prejuicio de Quinn.

– ¿Sera un interrogatorio o una conversación? –preguntó con demasiada frialdad para su gusto.

– ¿A todo le tiene que poner un título?

 _«¡Ja! ¡Imbécil caradura!»_

–Lo dice la mujer más estructurada y controladora que jamás conocí –expresó exteriorizando sus pensamientos. Asesinó a Puckerman con la mirada cuando ahogó una carcajada en el hombro de Quinn. Para él también había. Estaba segura que el padre de Beth pensaba que era una perra sin corazón como lo pensaba Quinn. Aunque la verdadera razón por la cual lo fulminó fue por posar sus labios en la piel de la rubia. _«Demasiada confianza significa algo»_ pensó tensando la mandíbula. Resopló completamente molesta y se dirigió a Quinn de igual forma: –No tengo un esposo, así que no debería preocuparle mi _«moral»_ o mi _«consciencia»_. Y si por si acaso no se entendió, lo vuelvo a repetir… No tengo esposo. Estoy soltera.

–O sea que tengo una oportunidad –intervino Puckerman moviendo las cejas.

 _«No, lo que tienes es un boleto para un balazo entre las cejas con tu nombre»_ respondió mentalmente. _«¿Tanto vas a mirarme?»_ agregó cuando Quinn clavó sus ojos en ella y la miró atentamente. _«Es verdad lo que dije, perra arrogante»_

– ¿Qué me dice del tal Jesse que siempre nombra? _–«¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jesse en todo esto?»_ – ¿No es su esposo?

 _«No, estúpida»_

–Para ser una persona que dice odiarme, o por lo menos a la cual le caigo mal, no pierde detalles de lo que mi persona respecta –señaló sonriendo con esa sonrisa que estaba segura que sacaba de quicio a la señora Fabray. Porque así la llamaría ahora, aunque fuera en el interior de su cabeza. Pudo jugar con la mente de su jefa y responder que Jesse sí era su esposo pero sinceramente ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando con una persona que la consideraba la peor zorra del planeta. Así que aclaró: –Jesse solo es un amigo al igual que Kurt y Kitty, ¿No tiene amigos con los cuales comparte todo?

–Si, a mí –respondió Puckerman. _«Sí, amigo. Como no…»_ ironizó mentalmente. –Y también a Santana.

–O sea que el tal Jesse no es su esposo pero si es el padre de su hijo, ¿Cierto? –insistió Quinn.

 _«Y dale con que tengo un hijo»_

– ¿Qué sentido tiene que responda si no creerá nada de lo que le diga? –fue su respuesta.

 _«Cómo creer en la palabra de una zorra sin corazón que no se conforma con su_ "esposo" _y por eso busca afuera lo que ya tiene en casa, ¿No, Quinn?»_ escupió en su mente escuchando un _"Uy, tensión"_ por parte del padre de Beth. _«A ti hay que darte tensión, pero tensión eléctrica. Quizás enchufarte a 220w»_

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que no le creo? –replicó Quinn.

 _«Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizás el hecho de que piensa que soy una zorra cuando no le di razones para pensar tal cosa, señora Fabray?»_

Quinn podía atraerle demasiado, más que lo que realmente quería admitir, pero de haber tenido un palo cerca o algún objeto contundente seguramente habría herido a la rubia sin pensarlo. Abrirle la cabeza, quizás, y comprobar si tenía cerebro o si tapaba su falta de inteligencia con dinero, como todos los de su clase. Pudo nuevamente haber guardado silencio y dejar que Quinn se comiera los sesos pero si, sin haber hecho nada que dejara entrever que tenía un esposo e hijo Quinn pensó una zorra, ¿Qué iba a pensar si no respondía? Quizás algo peor que eso

Pero… ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

–Jesse es simplemente un amigo. No es el padre de mi hijo –murmuró antes de agregar para ella misma. –No puede serlo.

Y no podía simplemente porque no tenía un hijo, y no planeaba tenerlo en un futuro cercano. No hasta que toda su vida estuviera resuelta, cuando ya no se sintiera tan insegura ni fóbica, ¿Cómo iba a educar a un niño sin prejuicios cuando ella misma los tenía respecto a los _«tiranos de traje»_? Siempre pensó que criar a un niño estaba más allá de saber cómo vestirlo, como alimentarlo. Se trataba de enseñarle algo más que juzgar a las personas por su color de piel, su religión o su forma de vestir. Si ella tenía un hijo en ese momento lo primero que le enseñaría iba a ser odiar a las personas con saco y corbata –faldas tubo y zapatos altos, si se trataba de mujeres empresarias como Quinn–. Tenía que superar esa etapa de su vida. Una vez que lo hiciera, podría empezar a replantearse tener hijos.

Y no estaría mal Jesse como donante para tener uno en caso de no tener un esposo o novio con quien llevar a cabo ese proyecto. Hasta el momento no había pensado en esa posibilidad, así que se anotó mentalmente hablarlo con su amigo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de verlo. Pudo imaginarse la carcajada inicial que el joven soltaría al escuchar tal cosa, luego aceptaría la propuesta. Si él hacia eso por ella, quizás ella podía aceptar a Brody como el protagonista de la película independiente de Jesse. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el encontronazo que tuvieron en la discoteca, veía eso como algo imposible de continuar o de llevar a cabo. Quizás podía sugerir a Sam como reemplazo. Era actor, ¿No?

Sintió los ojos de Quinn sobre ella y estuvo a punto de pedirle que no la mirase cuando vio que en realidad parecía observarla sin mirarla realmente, como si hubiese perdido su mirada justo donde ella estaba. Aunque al pasar varios minutos comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Que los ojos avellanas no la mirasen directamente, no significaba que no la desarmaran por completo o que hicieran caer sus muros.

–Creo que ya respondí muchas preguntas –indicó al ver que Quinn no tenía intenciones de dejar de mirarla. – ¿No le parece que es hora de que usted responda alguna de las mías?

Sinceramente no tenía ninguna pregunta específica para hacerle. La necesidad de querer saber que le pasaba a su jefa con ella se esfumó por completo cuando se dio cuenta que Quinn la veía como una perra que jugaba con los sentimientos ajenos. De repente el deseo de no saber más nada acerca de la rubia le pareció tentador. Aunque si tenía que preguntarle algo a Quinn eso sería si era idiota las veinticuatro horas del día o paraba para descansar.

Porque sí, Quinn había dejado de ser perfecta ante sus ojos después de esa tarde. La había juzgado y eso no lo hace alguien perfecto. Ahora simplemente era una idiota millonaria sin corazón con un buen culo y unos ojos avellanas capaz de hacer derretir o desarmar a cualquiera.

Beth removiéndose en sus brazos llamó por completo su atención, y verla recién despierta –tan tierna pareciéndose a Joey después de una siesta–, le hizo saber que, sin importar cuan estúpida y odiosa fuera Quinn con ella, Beth sería la razón principal por la cual aguantaría hasta el golpe más duro o más bajo por parte de su jefa.

 _«Qué mal despertar tiene»_ pensó con diversión cuando Quinn se acercó y le dejó en beso en la frente a su hija.

 _«¿Te das cuenta que dijiste que llamarías_ "señora Fabray" _a Quinn y resulto ser_ "Quinn" _de nuevo al segundo y medio de decidir eso?»_

Prestó atención a los movimientos de Beth ignorando por completo la voz en su cabeza. Reprimió una sonrisa al confirmar que efectivamente la adolescente tenía muy mal despertar. O quizás eran los dolores de ovarios molestándola por primera vez de una manera a la que, con el tiempo, se acostumbraría. O por lo menos, insultaría menos. Se golpeó internamente cuando Quinn le dijo que era el primer periodo menstrual de Beth. Cosa que lo hacía todo mucho peor porque, para ser una de las muchas primeras veces de Beth, fue completamente traumático. Después de eso se descubrió a si misma deseando que no todas las experiencias que fuera a vivir la adolescente fueran igual que esa.

–Es igual a ti, no te quejes –escuchó decir a Puckerman. Sonrió mirando al suelo porque no quería que descubrieran que estaba de acuerdo con esa observación. Beth era bastante igual a Quinn, quitando la idiotez de la ecuación. – ¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto. Le dijiste lo mismo a Tina ese día que tuvimos la reunión con los mexicanos en el TAO Uptown.

–Lo recuerdo –afirmó Fabray. Y ella también lo recordaba. Había ido en patines al TAO en busca del almuerzo para ella y Holly teniendo la desgracia de chocar con Quinn antes de salir. No desgracia por haberla conocido, jamás pensaría eso, pero si la desgracia de haber tenido ese incidente. Aun así no cambiaría nada de ese encuentro. –Fue cuando tuve la desgracia de chocar con este espécimen…

Pero al parecer Quinn no pensaba igual que ella.

No quiso mirarla después de lo que dijo, pero al parecer se estaba volviendo débil porque, cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, tenía sus ojos orientados hacia los de su jefa. Se levantó de la cama sin saber si su cerebro envió la orden de hacer tal cosa o no. Lo que si sabía era que, por ese día, ya había soportado demasiado por parte de Fabray. Y no fue que le dolió la palabra _«espécimen»_ en sí, no tenía nada de malo el término, le dolió la forma en que dijo la palabra _«desgracia»_ como si realmente pensara tal cosa. Los padres de Brody fueron crueles cuando dijeron que su hijo hacía acto de caridad al estar con ella, pero no se comparaba en nada a lo cruel había sido Quinn en ese momento con ella.

Sabía que no era la persona favorita de su jefa, lo supo desde el momento en cual volvieron a encontrarse en la financiera –tres días después del primer encuentro–, pero jamás pensó que la rubia la vería como algo desgraciado, como si fuera algo maldito. Sintió una punzada en el pecho pero lo ignoró mientras escuchaba a Quinn llamarla.

–Lo siento, este… espécimen tiene que ir a prepararle la merienda a la niña Beth –interrumpió.

No quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera para decirle. Seguramente sería algo hiriente, y ya había tenido demasiado con que pensara que era una desgracia haberla conocido. Una vez fuera de la habitación de la adolescente, se limpió con rabia la única lágrima que se permitió derramar. Ya había llorado por millonarios sin corazón una vez, no iba a llorar de nuevo ni tampoco iba a darle la satisfacción a Quinn de verla de esa forma.

No merecía nada de ella.

Absolutamente nada.

Necesitaba un poco de aire y un lugar en el cual no pudiera ver a Quinn por al menos unos minutos. No sabía cómo sentirse realmente. Quinn no era nadie importante en su vida como para que le afectara el hecho de que pensara que fue una desgracia conocerla. La atracción que sentía por su jefa no llegaba a ser una razón de peso que explicase el porqué de repente deseó correr a casa solo para abrazar una almohada y llorar hasta caer completamente dormida. El problema estaba en haber creído que la frialdad de Quinn era solo una fachada, que debajo de todo ese hielo se encontraba una mujer inteligente con la cual mantener una entretenida discusión.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó dando vueltas por toda la mansión buscando un lugar en cual no pudiera ver a su jefa, hasta que por una de las ventanas se encontró con el sauce llorón en el cual se había recostado a leer al cuarto día que comenzó a trabajar en la mansión. Podía recordar a Quinn buscarla después de haber despertado de su siesta con Beth. O quizás solo fue su lado ingenuo y tonto que pensó tal cosa.

–Hola, Kurt –saludó una vez que su amigo contestó la llamada. En ese momento necesitaba hablar con alguien que no pensara que conocerla era una desgracia. – ¿Estas ocupado?

–No –respondió su amigo. –Pero tú si deberías, ¿No estás trabajando?

–Sí, pero están teniendo un momento familiar y prefiero mantenerme al margen de eso –respondió imaginándose a Beth con sus padres en su habitación. –Entonces, aproveché para llamarte por teléfono. ¿Es mucho pedir Moulin Rouge y pizzas para esta noche?

–Oh, oh. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Qué? Sí, me encuentro bien y… nada, no pasó nada –negó demasiado rápido para su gusto.

–No, nada no. O es Moulin Rouge o es pizzas pero jamás son las dos cosas juntas a no ser que algo pase, así dime qué es –ordenó Kurt. –Rachel…

Llamar a Kurt no había sido buena idea. Lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de hacerlo o por lo menos hubiese recordado que, así como era alguien que no pensaba que conocerla era una desgracia, era quien mejor la conocía realmente. Podían ser dos divas en potencias, llevarse a las patadas de vez en cuando o pelear por ganar la atención de Joey pero ambos sabían cuando algo andaba mal con el otro.

–Otra vez discutí con Quinn. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre –murmuró sin entrar en demasiado detalles. –Te contaré todo cuando vuelva a casa.

– ¿También me contaras que te sientes atraída por ella?

 _«¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe»_

– ¿Quién te…? ¿Joey te lo dijo? –preguntó con voz estrangulada.

– ¿Cómo va a contarme un niño de dos meses que te sientes atraída por tu jefa? –replicó su amigo. _«No seas tonta. Joey dijo que no iba a decir nada, y eso hará»_ afirmó en su cabeza. –En serio, Rachel. Necesitas hablar con personas que no usen pañales o balbuceen palabras inentendibles. Además no hay que ser un genio para saber cuándo alguien te atrae. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, como prometiste, pero supuse que Dominic sería tu confidente.

–Lo siento.

–No pasa nada, no me molesta que un recién nacido me quite el título de _«mejor amigo»._ Lo que me molesta es que no me busques a mi o a Kitty para hablar, porque estoy seguro que Jesse sabe todo.

–Lo siento –repitió nuevamente sin saber que decir exactamente.

–Deja de disculparte, lo hablaremos cuando llegues a casa. Mejor cuéntame que pasó con tu jefa.

–No quiero hablar de eso –fue su respuesta. –No quiero pensar en Quinn ni en nada que tenga que ver con ella por lo menos en algunos minutos. Mejor cuéntame tú como se encuentra Joey. ¿Kitty ya está con él?

Abandonó su escondite detrás del árbol y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro a lo largo del patio. Dio dos vueltas antes de detenerse sabiendo que eso no iba a ayudarla en lo más mínimo a tranquilizarse o a sentirse mejor. Lo único que la ayudaría sería volver a casa cuanto antes, a su mundo, a su hábitat, con sus amigos, con personas que no pensaban que conocerla era una maldición.

–Entonces, ¿Está bien? ¿Le bajó la fiebre? –preguntó soló para asegurarse que Joey estaba bien. Escuchó una vez más que el niño estaba en perfectas condiciones y después de eso se permitió respirar tranquila. –Ok, me quedó tranquila entonces…

–No te escuchas tan alegre como de costumbre –interrumpió su amigo. – ¿Segura que te encuentras…?

–Sí, estoy bien –aseguró para tranquilizar al joven que siguió insistiendo. –Que estoy bien, Kurt. No te pongas intenso, por favor. Demasiado ya tengo con…

– ¿Con el iceberg que tienes como jefa?

–No la llames así –ordenó con diversión al escuchar el mismo tono en la voz de su amigo. –Oh, casi lo olvido. Santana…

– ¿La latina de la discoteca? ¿La que se autodenomino _«sexy»_?

–Sí, la latina sexy –confirmó rodando los ojos. –Bueno, me dijo que hoy entraba la nueva temporada de ropa interior y que podía ir a verla si quería…

– ¿A ella? ¿Te invitó a que fueras a verla?–interrumpió Kurt por enésima vez. –Wow… y yo que pensé que iba detrás de Brittany.

–No, idiota. Hablo de ir a ver la nueva temporada, ¿Te parece si vamos…? –se giró en el lugar al sentirse observada encontrándose con los ojos avellanas de Quinn mirándola directamente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí escuchando su conversación y porqué había algo extraño en la mirada de su jefa. No supo si fue producto de su imaginación o si definitivamente había perdido la cabeza pero sintió que la estaba mirando como si fuera lo único maravilloso en el lugar. –Tengo que cortar, Kurt. Se me congela la línea.

– ¿El iceberg está cerca?

–Sí, te veo luego. Cuida a Joey. Besos –escuchó la despedida por parte de su amigo y cortó la llamada sin quitar los ojos de encima de Quinn. _«Quizás vuelve por el segundo round»_ pensó. Tragó saliva y erradicó todo rastro de amabilidad para reemplazarlo con un muro de frialdad. –Para ser una mujer que ostenta todo el tiempo de una educación que, al parecer, su niñera carece, es la segunda vez que la descubro escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Tres, si contamos lo de Sam. ¿Qué pasa, señora Fabray? ¿Le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas o le gusta escuchar mis conversaciones?

Ignoró el temblor en sus piernas y el revoloteo de su estómago en cuando los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en ella. No eran fríos pero la estaban taladrando de manera poco amistosa. La vio fruncir los labios, seguramente tragándose lo que fuera que tuviera para decir, y se pegó un pequeño e imperceptible golpe en su mano cuando se vio tentada de pasar su pulgar por la vena en la frente de Quinn. Esperó a que la rubia dijera algo. No esperaba ni siquiera respuesta a su pregunta porque no la necesitaba, solamente deseaba que dijera algo. Negó con la cabeza al no obtener más que silencio y una mirada, así que decidió alejarse.

No tenía nada que esperar allí.

– ¿Por qué me pelea todo el tiempo?

Y sí, tenía que hablar cuando ya estaba a punto de irse sin derramar sangre ajena ni de gritar como una loca. No quería ceder tan fácilmente ni lo iba a hacer tampoco. Para Quinn fue una desgracia conocerla, entonces para ella iba a ser una desgracia compartir tiempo con su jefa.

– ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que un espécimen como yo hace? –espetó incapaz de quedarse callada. – ¿No le parece que es caer demasiado bajo?

–Señorita Berry…

 _«Señorita Berry nada»_

–Hay algo que hasta ahora no entiendo –interrumpió odiándose a sí misma por no ser capaz de guardar silencio. –Me trata como una escoria pero se mete demasiado en mis asuntos, le preocupa demasiado lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer, con quien hablo y con quien no, si tengo un hijo o un esposo. Realmente me está desquiciando, ¿Era eso lo que quería escuchar?

 _«Como la perra odiosa que es, estará feliz de escuchar eso»_ pensó.

–Usted también me desquicia –le pareció escuchar salir de los labios de su jefa.

 _«Eso ya lo sé»_

–Sí, pero no la veo como una escoria –soltó insultando a su boca por ser más rápida que su mente. No quería flaquear frente a Quinn. No se merecía verla tan vulnerable. Aun así una parte de ella se vio tentada de ceder al ver la mirada que le lanzó Fabray. Resopló por lo bajo frente a eso y soltó lo que tenía anclado en su garganta: –Ya sé que no soy la niñera de sus sueños, la que tiene treinta y cinco diplomas colgados en su pared que demuestra que fue a la universidad, la que habla hasta el idioma de las plantas, la que sabe sentarse correctamente a la mesa, o la que sabe guardar silencio cuando lo requiere. Yo no soy nada de eso –afirmó clavando sus ojos en Quinn por mucho que eso jugara en su contra. –Solo soy una chica que tuvo la suerte de haberle gritado a la mujer correcta, en el momento correcto frente a su hija. Una chica que tuvo la suerte de que el trabajo le cayera de arriba y que aceptó de caradura que es…

 _«¿Se está riendo?»_ preguntó la voz en su cabeza reflejando la misma sorpresa que ella sentía frente a esa posibilidad. _«Sí, lo está haciendo. Creo que tu chica es algo… bipolar»_

 _«No es mi chica»_

 _«Olvídalo. Ahora es tu chica porque yo estoy enojada con ella»_

 _«Eso no cuenta, eres solo una estúpida voz en mi cabeza»_

 _«¿Quieres que me enoje contigo también? Porque lo estas logrando»_

– ¿Va a renunciar? Sé que suena tentador renunciar y dejar que Beth me asesine por eso pero… ¿No hay una parte en usted que tenga piedad de mí y elija quedarse?

 _«Aww… mírala. Hasta se ve tierna y todo»_

 _«¿No era que estabas enojada con ella?»_

 _«Si, pero eso no evita que se vea tierna pidiéndote que te quedes… Que nos quedemos, mejor dicho»_

 _«Deja de hablar como si fuéramos dos personas distintas. No somos Melanie y Wanderer»_

 _«Primero, me gusta más_ "Wanda" _, no_ "Wanderer" _. Y segundo… ¡Me pido a Ian!»_

 _«No voy a tener esta conversación contigo»_ afirmó concentrando su atención en Quinn. _«Por cierto, Ian es mío. Lo pedí desde antes que comenzaras a balbucear tus primeras palabras»_

Ignoró a la voz en su cabeza y se enfocó en pensar una respuesta para la pregunta de su jefa. Obviamente no iba a renunciar, más que nada por Beth. A ella le hacía bien pasar tiempo con la adolescente y quería creer que a la adolescente le hacía bien pasar tiempo con ella. Además no iba a abandonarla en un momento como ese en cual había pasado por una situación traumática. Por otro lado, una parte de ella –aunque estuviera molesta con Quinn–, no quería dejar de ver a la rubia. Seguía creyendo que detrás de toda esa coraza inaccesible e impenetrable, existía algo más que valía la pena descubrir. Quiso no sonreír u olvidarse de lo enojada que estaba con su jefa, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión a ver la forma en que la miraba. Como si fuera lo único en el lugar que valiera la pena mirar.

Otra vez.

 _«¿Vas a ceder?»_

 _«No lo haré pero todavía nos quedan dos horas más aquí y Beth está desangrándose. ¿Está mal que no quiera matar a la madre para evitar que vea más sangre?»_

 _«No, creo que está bien»_ respondió la voz en su cabeza. _«Aunque Ian sigue siendo mío»_

 _«Eso lo discutiremos en casa»_

 _«¿Quién es ahora la que habla como si fuéramos dos personas distintas?»_

 _«Cállate»_

– ¿Con esos ojos consigue siempre lo que quiere? Ahora veo de donde saco Beth el poder de convencimiento. Cambia el color de los ojos pero la mirada es la misma, señora Fabray –en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios se sintió la persona más estúpida y obvia del planeta.

 _«Suerte que es idiota»_ pensó. De lo contrario Quinn se hubiese dado cuenta de su atracción.

–Soy señorita –le reclamó su jefa. _«Lo sé»_ respondió en mentalmente mientras asentía. No tenía intenciones de sonreír pero así lo hizo en cuanto escuchó el tono infantil en el reclamo de la rubia. –La cena benéfica es este viernes, ¿Cree que podrá con eso sola o necesitará clases de etiqueta?

 _«¿Por qué cambia de tema?»_

 _«Te lo dije. Es bipolar»_

–Supongo usted será mi profesora en caso de necesitar tal cosa, ¿O me equivoco? –no es que necesitase tal cosa. Conocía parte del protocolo pero quería saber si Quinn estaba jugando con ella o qué. No debía olvidar que para la rubia fue una desgracia conocerla. Su jefa asintió con la cabeza y fue en ese entonces que notó que la vena en la frente de Quinn había desaparecido. –Ok, no mentiré. No me siento demasiado cómoda en ese ámbito, por lo que necesitaré algo de ayuda.

 _«Parece un niño en Navidad»_ pensó al ver a la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Una sabia decisión. Al final de la semana será la niñera más refinada y educada que pisó el _The Union League_. Ya lo verá.

–Ok –fue lo único capaz de decir. Quizás por estaba algo aturdida por la alegría repentina de su jefa. –Voy a… Voy a ver a Beth.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Quinn temiendo un cambio repentino de humor en su jefa. Otro más. Además la distancia le ayudaba a mantener la molestia y el enojo, también la firme decisión de no ponerle la situación fácil a la rubia. Le había dolido lo que dijo, no podía olvidarlo por una estúpida sonrisa o palabras amables. Inconscientemente miró hacia atrás encontrándose con que Quinn seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sonrió algo confundida por la actitud de su jefa y subió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Beth. Una vez dentro se recostó contra la puerta soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo hasta que lo soltó. Sintió sus mejillas quemar cuando dos pares de ojos –uno marrón claro y el otro azul– se posaron en ella acompañados de idénticas sonrisas entre tontas y traviesas.

– ¿Qué tienes, Rach? –preguntó Beth. –Pareces contenta por algo.

–No es nada –afirmó sin detenerse a pensar demasiado. – ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

– ¿Quinn está detrás de la puerta? –intervino Puckerman.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que la señorita Fabray está detrás de la puerta? –replicó completamente a la defensiva. – ¿Acaso piensa que estaba siguiéndome? ¡Claro que no! ¿Quinn detrás de mí? ¿En qué cabeza…?

–Preguntaba porque Quinn no puede enterarse de nuestro plan –aclaró el padre de Beth con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndola sentir estúpida por casi meter la pata.

–Oh, eso. Sí, no… No hay nadie detrás de la puerta –confirmó con la mirada en el suelo para no tener que enfrentarse al abogado. – ¿Se puede saber de qué…? ¿De qué plan hablan?

–Por supuesto. Tú formas parte de él. Esta mañana te dije que quería comentarte algo y es eso –recordó Beth palmeando su cama. Rachel asintió aceptando la silenciosa pero explicita invitación de sentarse en el lugar y esperó pacientemente a que la adolescente continuara. –Este fin de semana, más precisamente el sábado, es el cumpleaños de mamá…

– ¿En serio?

No sabía que icebergs cumplieran años. Se preguntó si el que hundió el _Titanic_ también lo haría, y si de ser así como haría para recibir los regalos. Si es que alguien le enviaba alguno, después de todo no debía ser el iceberg más querido después de hundir al barco que se suponía, era insumergible. Sacudió la cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que Beth respondía a su pregunta y confirmaba que, efectivamente, los icebergs cumplían años.

Al menos Quinn no lo hacía.

–Con la tía San y mi papá aquí presente, vamos a organizarle una fiesta pero será para dentro de dos semanas y, obviamente, será una fiesta sorpresa así que no puedes decir nada, ¿Ok? –asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. –Ya sé que mamá y tú no se llevan bien pero… me encantaría que me ayudaras con esto y que estuvieras presente ese día.

–Claro –soltó sin pararse a pensar demasiado.

No lo hacía por Quinn, lo hacía por Beth.

Porque también fue adolescente y también les organizó fiestas sorpresas a sus padres. Escuchó atentamente los planes que padre e hija Puckerman tenían para la fiesta y se anotó mentalmente ir pensando que cosa podría regalarle a su jefa que no tuviera teniendo en cuenta que era una perra millonaria que seguramente lo tenía todo.

Y no iba a hacer tal cosa por Quinn. Seguía molesta con esa perra odiosa.

Lo haría por Beth.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Jueves 24 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	15. XV

_En el próximo capitulo volvemos al presente. Gracias una vez más por haber leído todos los capítulos hasta ahora. Gracias a los lectores que se fueron pero por encima de todo, gracias a los que se quedaron brindando su apoyo :)_

* * *

 **XV**

* * *

 **Día 25. 10:32 am.**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Quinn se pasó las manos por el rostro en señal de exasperación en menos de tres horas. Algo que le hizo sentir completamente feliz por el simple hecho de ser la causante de esa acción. Nadie podía culparla por eso, su jefa se lo merecía, porque después de cuatro días enojada con la rubia, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos ceder un poco haciéndola sentir débil y estúpida al mismo tiempo. Aunque su parte orgullosa le recordaba constantemente que para Quinn conocerla fue una desgracia y entonces volvía a su plan inicial: molestar a su jefa.

– ¿Segura que no estas exagerando la situación? –le preguntó Kurt el lunes por la noche, mientras cenaban pizzas y veían _Moulin Rouge_ , para molestia de Kitty. –No sería la primera vez que… redimensionas los hechos y los expresas de una manera que haces creer que es una catástrofe cuando en realidad no es la gran cosa. ¿Recuerdas las clases de Cassandra en NYADA?

–Iba borracha a dar las clases –señaló con énfasis.

–Era su método de enseñanza –replicó su amigo ganándose una mirada irónica.

–Tú solo la defiendes porque nos regaló sus millas de viajero para ir a Lima. Eso no cuenta.

Por supuesto que no contaba. Ninguna de las «defensas» de Kurt contaba, porque él no tuvo que escuchar la forma en la cual Quinn dijo las palabras _«desgracia»_ y _«espécimen»_ en una misma oración. Él no tuvo que escuchar salir de la boca de la persona que le atraía algo tan malicioso como eso. Blaine se fue antes de poder decírselo, y no es que deseara que su amigo pasara por la misma situación que ella pero no estaría mal que Kurt supiera que no todo era arcoíris y dragones en una relación, como decía Brittany. Sobre todo en una unilateral como la que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento.

–No, no y... ¡No! –escuchó soltar a Quinn con cierto tono histérico en la voz.

 _«Se viene un berrinche»_ canturreó en su cabeza completamente feliz de sacar de quicio a su jefa. _«Se viene un berrinche»_

Y lo esperaba con ansias, esperaba el momento exacto en cual Quinn por fin rompiera con su estructurada fachada de mujer refinada y perdiera los estribos. Quería verla molesta, furiosa, porque ese había sido el único método de venganza que encontró para cobrarse revancha de lo sucedido cuatro días antes. Porque al final del día, y admitiéndolo abiertamente, terminaba sonriendo gracias a las imágenes que aparecían en su mente y que tenían a su jefa como protagonista. Imágenes en las cuales podía ver claramente a Quinn dar pequeños golpes exasperados con sus zapatos de reconocida marca mundial, o podía escuchar con claridad los resoplidos molestos que dejaba escapar a tal punto de perder la cuenta de cuantos había soltado en menos de cinco minutos. Y por encima de todo eso, podía ver la imagen que la torturaba pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir plena: la vena en la frente de Fabray.

Palpitante y tentadora como siempre.

Maldita y sensual como siempre.

Había hablado sobre eso con Joey y, haciéndole caso a Kurt, también habló con sus amigos. Hummel había dicho _«Ten cuidado. Esa vena podría ser tu kryptonita»_. Kitty, por otro lado, había soltado un _«No pensé que fueras una fetichista de venas»_ que le hizo sonrojar. Jesse simplemente se encogió de hombros, demasiado concentrado en recuperar el oxígeno que perdió cuando le preguntó si quería ser su donante de esperma en un futuro no tan cercano pero tampoco tan lejano.

–Señorita Berry, debe sentarse erguida –le ordenó su jefa regresándola a la realidad. –Y no cargue tanto su tenedor. Coma simplemente…

Desconectó su mente en cuanto la rubia comenzó a darle instrucciones de cómo comer. ¡Ni que fuera un maldito personaje de _Lego Movie_! Estuvo tentada de cantarle a Quinn _«Todo es increíble»_ en un tono bastante irónico mientras daba saltitos a su alrededor pero llegó a la conclusión de que la rubia no merecía escucharla cantar ni verla bailar por el simple hecho de ser una perra odiosa. Todavía se sorprendía de lo fácil que era insultar a su jefa en su mente después de saber que, para Quinn, conocerla había sido una desgracia.

Estaban en la parte de _«cómo comer correctamente»._ Una parte que ella detestaba simplemente por no poder comer como quería. ¿Por qué no podía enredar el espagueti alrededor del tenedor formando una gran bola de masa y después llevársela a la boca abriéndola tanto a tal punto de parecer una serpiente a punto de atacar? ¡No! En su lugar tenía que comer pequeños bocados como si fuera un ave recién nacida.

Casi hubiese deseado volver a la parte de la caminata sobre zancos que fingían ser zapatos altos, o a la parte de _«Finge no tener cerebro y habla con un idiota arrogante al cual no soportas pero con quien tienes la obligación de hacerlo»,_ como había bautizado al momento de interacción con los invitados del evento. Se le había dado bastante bien ambas cosas, aunque no podía evitar soltar alguna ironía o desacuerdo, para diversión de Judy. La mujer era completamente diferente a su hija a pesar de tener la misma expresión de superioridad en su rostro, incluso parecía ser alguien divertido.

Muy diferente a Quinn.

– ¡Pero me muero de hambre! –protestó frente a la posibilidad de no comer como quería. –No es justo. Señora Fabray,...

– ¡Soy señorita!

Y esa era otra de las imágenes que aparecía en su mente cuando cerraba los ojos: Quinn protestando por un título que para ella no tenía nada de especial. Había llamado intencionalmente a Judy _«señora Fabray»_ enfrente de su jefa solo para escuchar a la rubia protestar de una manera bastante infantil, a su modo de ver. Pero había valido la pena, porque al final del día –y a pesar de que seguía molesta con Fabray, o al menos una parte de ella lo estaba– ver el rostro de Quinn bajo sus parpados cerrados era todo lo que estaba bien.

–No hablaba con usted, hablaba con su madre –aclaró sonriendo al ver como la mandíbula de su jefa se tensaba al percatarse de su error. –Señora Judy, ¿Es necesario todo esto? Sé comportarme correctamente. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser educada en...

–No se nota– escuchó decir a Quinn. Le lanzó una mirada asesina en la que claramente le decía _«No te metas»_. – ¿Por qué no me dijo eso el lunes? De esa forma no me haría perder mi valioso tiempo.

 _«Estúpida arrogante»_

–Como decía… –continuó ignorando a su jefa. Judy frente a ella sonrió. –Mis padres me enseñaron a comportarme correctamente en eventos sociales. Créame, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Me comportaré bien y comeré los estúpidos tres bocados de comida, dejare pasar una hora y volveré a comer otros tres bocados más aunque después en mi estómago comience a sonar algo parecido al Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi.

–¡Ja! Habló de Vivaldi y no se cayó el cielo. ¡Qué milagro! – _«Otra vez se metió en una conversación que no le incumbe»_ escupió rodando los ojos. –Ya, ya. Puede irse, señorita Berry. Pero permítame decirle que si me pone en vergüenza, tanto a mí como a mi familia, la pondré de patitas en la calle sin importarme nada. ¿Está claro?

Se preguntó dónde había quedado la Quinn tierna y sumisa que le había pedido el lunes por la tarde que no renunciara. Se respondió a si misma que eso solo había sido un espejismo y que Quinn pensaba que conocerla era una desgracia. Eso, además de ser una perra arrogante y estúpida con tintes de bipolaridad.

–Claro como el agua –respondió sonriendo con frialdad después de haber fulminado con la mirada a su jefa. Feliz de ser liberada por fin, se acercó a Judy y le regaló un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos luego, señora Fabray... Y sigo sin hablarle a usted. Le hablo a su madre.

Dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo cuando escuchó algo parecido a un zapato golpeando en el suelo. Se imaginó a Quinn dando un pisotón en el suelo, cual niña caprichosa que era, y eso la hizo sentir satisfecha consigo misma. No se molestó ni un poco en ocultar la sonrisa de oreja que portaba mientras se encaminaba a uno de los lugares de la mansión en el cual no se aburría: el garaje de los Fabray.

Siempre que podía se daba una vuelta por el lugar y aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con Sam. No recordaba que el chico fuera tan gracioso. Quizás porque no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir más de un encuentro con él. Aun así, se presagiaba para ella misma el comienzo de una amistad con el rubio.

Le dio una patada suave en el tobillo cuando lo encontró debajo del Mercedes de Quinn y sonrió cuando el chico salió de abajo del vehículo con el rostro lleno de grasa pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente, Sam no creía que conocerla era una desgracia y por la forma en que siempre le sonreía cuando la veía, así lo evidenciaba. Quizás si se enfocaba más en Sam y menos en Quinn, todo en ella sería más fácil.

–Hola, Sam –saludó sentándose en uno de los neumáticos de auxilio importándole muy poco ensuciarse su falda azul. – ¿Ocupado?

–Para ti, nunca –respondió el rubio limpiándose las manos en vano porque la grasa no parecía querer irse. – ¿Cómo estuvo la clase de etiqueta?

–Horrible, igual que siempre. ¿Qué tal tu cita de ayer a la noche?

–Horrible, igual que siempre –imitó Sam en tono burlón haciéndola reír. –Resulto ser que ya tenía novio. No, novio no. En realidad se trataba de un futuro esposo. A mí solamente me quería como su auto regalo antes de la meterse de lleno en la monogamia… y no, no era _«una perra trajeada»_ antes de que lo preguntes –aclaró el joven metiéndose de nuevo debajo del Mercedes. –Así que guárdate tu desprecio hacia las personas de clase social alta.

–No es desprecio –replicó escuchando la risa amortiguada de Sam. –Es repulsión.

–Me gustaría saber por qué es así– comentó el rubio.

Guardó silencio sintiéndose invadida de repente. No quería hablar acerca de la historia con los padres de Brody. De hecho, lo había hecho una sola vez y fue solamente con sus amigos. Ni siquiera sus padres conocían la historia detrás de la ruptura con su ex novio. Lo único que les dijo fue que _«dos personas que pelean por mirarse en el espejo y maquillarse todo el tiempo no es bueno para una relación duradera»_ , palabras textuales.

Podía llevarse bien con Sam, replantearse la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con el chico y conocerlo mejor, pero lo cierto era que no sentía que fuera él con quien debía compartir el relato de esa traumática experiencia. Así que en lugar de hablar, guardó silencio viendo como Sam arreglaba el Mercedes de Quinn. Al menos así fue hasta que cinco minutos más tarde, el estómago del joven rugió reclamando comida.

–Veo que tienes hambre –se rio poniéndose de pie.

–Sí, llevo toda la mañana arreglando este hermoso Mercedes. No comí nada y en mi estómago está sonando el mejor concierto de Tim McGraw…

–Le pediré a Julia que te prepare algo de comer –aseguró con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, que Quinn no te escuche mencionar a Tim McGraw porque te dirá que no sabes ni quien es de una manera bastante irónica. Lo hizo conmigo recién, cuando hablé de Vivaldi.

–Eso es porque tú estás en su lista negra.

– ¿Estar? Estoy completamente segura de que yo soy su lista negra –afirmó rodando los ojos. –Ahora vuelvo.

– ¡Gracias! –escuchó por parte del chofer antes de volver a meterse debajo del Mercedes.

Sonrió con ternura, porque era lo único que Sam generaba en ella, mientras se perdía dentro de la mansión nuevamente. Otra vez más se preguntó porqué Sam no podía generar más que ternura en ella. Si pudiera sentir algo más que eso, no dudaría ni un instante en dar el siguiente paso, pero para su desgracia, sentir solamente ternura no era suficiente en comparación con todo lo que Quinn le hacía sentir. Desde ira hasta el más estúpido sentimiento de adoración.

Sacudió la cabeza agradeciendo encontrar a Julia en el patio trasero de la mansión regando las plantas. Esperó unos largos minutos viendo como la mujer parecía completamente perdida en su mundo y sonrió con ternura antes de acercarse cautelosamente, sintiéndose una completa intrusa al interrumpir un momento ajeno e íntimo. Solo para no asustarla con su presencia, le dejó una suave caricia en el hombro.

–Sam tiene hambre –informó rodando los ojos.

–El niño Sam siempre tiene hambre –observó el ama de llaves con una sonrisa maternal. –Come peor que un niño, ¿Tú también tienes hambre, niña Rachel?

Sonreía internamente cada vez que Julia la llamaba _«Niña Rachel»_. Había pasado del _«señorita»_ a ese apelativo y, después de una enésima fallida corrección y pedido de que dejara de llamarla así, se resignó por completo sabiendo que jamás iba a conseguir un _«Rachel»_ a secas.

–Estoy bien así, gracias –respondió tocando nuevamente el hombro de Julia. Iba a agregar algo más cuando vio una silueta parecida a la de Quinn a través de una de las ventanas. – ¿Esa es…? ¿Es… Quinn?

–Sí, recibió una llamada por parte de Shelby hace un rato y está hablando con ella.

¿Shelby? ¿Shelby llamó? ¿Habrá pedido hablar con ella? Porque de haberlo sabido antes, ella habría pedido hablar con la mujer. Tenía mucho que contarle y tanto que preguntarle, aunque luego recordó que si hablaba con Shelby en ese preciso momento solo hablaría de Quinn, Quinn y más Quinn. La misma que podía ver a través de la ventana sentada detrás del escritorio que había en el despacho moviendo las manos al ritmo de las palabras que soltaba mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Así como se preguntaba si su jefa era idiota todo el tiempo o si paraba para descansar, también se preguntaba si era elegante porque ya estaba en su esencia serlo o si ensayaba la elegancia cada mañana al despertar. Se respondió a si misma que jamás iba a saberlo porque, así como ella era reservada con sus cosas, Quinn lo era igual.

–Parece tranquila –observó sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

–Siempre lo está cuando habla con Shelby –comentó Julia mirando también hacia la ventana. –Tienen una conexión que va más allá de ser la madre y la niñera de una niña. Shelby no solo es como una segunda madre para niña Beth, también lo es para la señorita Quinn. Son realmente un espectáculo maravilloso cuando están juntas.

–Casi puedo verlo –susurró con un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse una Quinn agradable. –Parece incluso amigable.

–Lo sé –afirmo Julia con una sonrisa. –Soy consciente de que la niña Quinn puede parecer fría pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad que eso. Puedo recordar cuando tenía la edad de Beth. Siempre tan inquieta, sobreprotectora de lo suyo, algo desconfiada por momentos y siempre, pero siempre, estaba sonriendo. Muchas personas porque la ven distante o reservada piensa que es fría o calculadora pero están tan equivocados que siento pena por ellos.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–Porque jamás conocerán a la verdadera Quinn, la que se esconde debajo de todas esas capas de frialdad y reserva. O por qué actúa así– respondió Julia tomándola del brazo con suavidad para alejarla de allí. –Ven, vamos a prepararle un sándwich al niño Sam.

 _«¿El_ "niño Sam" _no puede esperar?»_ preguntó en su mente con algo de molestia.

Quería quedarse en el patio y hablar de Quinn hasta que cayera la noche, conocer cada cosa que la rubia se negaba a contarle, escuchar cómo era por bocas de otros, sentir que estaba equivocada respecto a la rubia cuanto más hablaran de cómo era en realidad su jefa. Pero como siempre sus deseos no se cumplieron y tuvo que seguir a Julia hasta la cocina.

Dejó que la mujer hiciera todo el trabajo mientras ella se imaginaba a la Quinn adolescente de la cual Julia le había hablado. Extrañamente no se la imaginaba siendo una copia exacta y antigua de Beth, más bien se la imaginaba más alta, con esos ojos avellanas rompiendo corazones –como ahora, tiempo presente, pero peor–, con una ceja enarcada constantemente y con la vena en su frente un poco menos pronunciada pero siempre presente. Se la imaginó alardeando de su educación pero escuchando conversaciones ajenas. También se la imaginó haciendo pijamadas con los Olaf terroríficos en su habitación, lejos de cualquier estufa o fuente de calor que pudiera derretirlos.

 _«No seas mala»_ le pidió la voz en su cabeza siendo ignorada.

–Aquí está tu sándwich –le informó a Sam cuando volvió al garaje. – ¿Terminaste?

–En eso estoy –respondió el rubio improvisando una mesa y una silla donde sentarse y poder alimentarse. –Acabo de ver pasar a Santana. No esperaba verla.

– ¿Por qué? Hoy es la bendita cena benéfica –recordó apretando los dientes. –Supongo que Santana asistirá, así que… ¿No? ¿Cómo qué no? –preguntó cuando Sam negó con la cabeza porque su boca estaba llena, producto de un gran bocado a su sándwich. _«Como para que dé pequeños bocados con esa gigantesca boca»_ observó en su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no?

–Porque Santana no asiste a ese tipo de eventos, no pertenece a ese… mundo, y no quiere hacerlo tampoco –afirmó el chofer llamando la atención de Rachel. –Santana puede tener complejo de cazador y estar todo el tiempo con el rifle en la mano lista para, lo que yo llamo, el tiroteo…

– ¿El tiroteo? –preguntó confusa.

–Sí, El tiroteo. Es lo que yo llamo el noble arte de seducir. Santana está todo el tiempo preparada para llevarse una mujer a la cama si se presenta la ocasión. Lista para… _«El tiroteo»_ –aclaró Sam con una media sonrisa. –Como decía, Santana puede ser una amante de la belleza femenina pero no es amante de todo lo que representa el mundo de Quinn…

–Reniega de eso –susurró sin ser demasiado consciente.

–Exacto. Cuanta menos participación tenga en todo eso, muchísimo mejor para ella. Es como tú –terminó diciendo el rubio llamando su atención. –Quinn también reniega de eso aunque no lo parezca. Le gustan las cosas simples, lo básico, el mensaje detrás de las cosas…

–Parece que conoces mucho a Quinn y Santana –murmuró con una mueca en el rostro pero sin mirar a Sam.

Sabía que no tenía porqué reclamarle al chico que supiera cosas de la rubia pero, ¿Quién podía explicarle eso al león celoso y enojado que habitaba en su estómago en ese momento? Una parte de ella –la más malvada de todas–, deseó que Sam se atragantase con su sándwich pero automáticamente se reprendió a si misma sintiéndose una completa y absurda estúpida. No podía ir deseándole el mal a todo aquel que le prestara un mínimo de atención a Quinn, ¿O sí?

–Llevo trabajando casi dos años en este lugar, Rachel –respondió Sam. –Quinn puede no hablar demasiado con los empleados de la mansión más que para dar una orden, pero créeme cuando te digo que es mucho más lo que deja ver. Quien se tome unos minutos para mirarla sin prejuicios se puede dar cuenta de pequeños detalles de su personalidad que deja al descubierto… y sí, es una indirecta para ti –agregó cuando Rachel abrió la boca. –No sé qué o quién es la o el causante de tu repulsión a los _«trajeados»_ , como los llamas, pero creo que Quinn no debería entrar en esa categoría.

No replicó lo que Sam dijo ni tampoco le preguntó si a Santana la conocía porque había hecho ese mismo análisis. Lo que en ese momento ocupaba su mente era la orden de detener, palabra por palabra, lo que el rubio había dicho para que no se colara en su cabeza. Por suerte, Sam cambió de tema.

–Supe que asistirás a la cena de esta noche, ¿Estás preparada?

–Todavía tengo que mentalizarme pero sí, estoy preparada –respondió jugueteando con una llave francesa mientras que su mente se preguntaba qué detalles de la personalidad de Quinn había dejado pasar por alto. –Tú también iras, ¿No? Si Santana no va a estar necesito a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo.

–Sí, voy pero me quedo en la puerta esperando a que mis jefes salgan –respondió Sam siguiendo el trayecto de la llave francesa con su vista. –Quien se lleva toda la diversión eres tú.

– ¡Ja! ¿Diversión? –replicó con ironía. –Tengo que pasar tiempo con _«trajeados»_ que me causan urticaria si están cerca, y encabezando esa lista está Quinn Fabray, más allá de que digas que no debería estar en esa categoría.

–Oh, Quinn –murmuró Sam con una sonrisa tonta que llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos al notar cierto tono libidinoso en la voz del chico mientras se preguntaba si había no escuchado lo que dijo al final o si había preferido ignorarlo. –Esa mujer es elegante cada día al despertar, de eso no hay dudas, pero cuando llegan este tipo de fechas, ella simplemente…

–Ella simplemente… ¿Qué? –apremió sintiendo como el león en su estómago apretaba los dientes.

–Digamos que, por más que el lugar esté repleto de mujeres hermosas, Quinn se lleva la atención de todos en el lugar. Al menos así lo veo yo.

 _«Tú y el resto del mundo»_ apuntó en su mente.

Se abstuvo de golpear con la llave francesa el suelo producto de la rabia que eso le produjo. No las palabras de Sam, sino el hecho de saber que sus ojos no iban a poder despegarse de Quinn en ningún momento de la noche por mucho que se obligara a si misma a hacerlo. Se podía imaginar a la rubia enfundada en un vestido presentado en la Semana de la Moda, zapatos tan altos que sería imposible mirarla a los ojos, los mismos que serían remarcados por maquillaje de una marca impronunciable resaltando esos avellanas que lograban hacer que todo en su interior revoloteara de manera estúpida y absurda, y que también hacía ronronear a su león interno cual gato domesticado.

–Argg –escupió con molestia.

Se cruzaba con cientos de personas a diario en la calle, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse atraída justamente por la odiosa de su jefa? ¿Por qué no podía sentirse atraída por Sam que le sonreía a diario? El chico sí prestaba atención a lo que decía y conversaba con ella sin causarle repulsión. Era algo ingenuo –por no llamarlo algo tonto– y sus imitaciones no estaban nada mal.

 _«Estas siendo bondadosa»_ indicó la voz en su cabeza. _«Mejor que siga como chofer. Porque si intenta vivir de sus imitaciones, se muere de hambre. Seamos realistas»_

–Debo volver a la casa –murmuró ignorando la voz en su cabeza. Otra vez. Se levantó de su improvisado asiento y sonrió para que el chofer no notara su repentino cambio de humor. –Beth no tarda en regresar. Te veo luego, Sam.

–Claro, Rach. Te veo luego. Gracias por el sándwich.

Asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa. No estaba molesta con Sam por implantar ideas en su cabeza, estaba molesta con ella misma por permitir tal cosa. Ya tenía una imagen bastante firme de cómo era Quinn y estaba bien con eso a pesar de desear conocerla mejor. Una parte de ella la obligaba a hacer tal cosa, y otra tenía miedo de hacerlo y caer más rendida de lo que estaba.

 _«Estúpida y sensual Quinn»_ fue lo último que pensó antes de entrar a la mansión a esperar a Beth.

Tenían que seguir con la organización de la fiesta secreta del cumpleaños de Quinn. Había acatado cada orden que la adolescente le daba respecto a eso, demostrando que definitivamente lo mandón lo heredó de Quinn. Santana también había participado, por ende pasó bastante tiempo en compañía de la _«latina sexy»_ , como la llamaba Kurt, conociéndola un poco más y hablando de Brittany. Al parecer la amiga de Quinn no encontraba razón alguna que explicase porque Britt no había caído en sus redes.

Rachel no dijo nada pero se anotó mentalmente hablar con su profesora para conocer su perspectiva en toda esa historia y preguntarle porqué no hablaba con Santana si tan bien le había caído en ese primer encuentro. Porque estaba segura de eso. Brittany siempre pensaba lo mejor de todas las personas como primera impresión. Luego sufría decepciones de las cuales Rachel se preguntaba cómo hacía para superarlas. Ella aún seguía traumatizada por lo de los padres de Brody.

Puckerman también había ido a la casa a ver a su hija como siempre lo hacía y también había participado de la organización. El abogado había conseguido el lugar donde llevar a cabo la fiesta y también había contratado al DJ. Por lo que Rachel tuvo que tachar ambas cosas de la lista. Solamente había hablado con Puckerman lo necesario teniendo siempre presente en su mente la imagen de Quinn sentada en las piernas del hombre. Le sorprendió un poco escucharlo hablar con Beth sobre una posible cita con una chica que conoció en un bar porque estaba completamente segura que babeaba por Quinn. Santana también había participado de la conversación acotando que las citas pautadas con personas que se conocen en un bar terminan todas en fracasos, que no son para una relación duradera y que solamente sirven para _«polvos esporádicos de una noche»_ , palabras textuales. Rachel soltó rápidamente su bloc de notas para taparle las orejas a Beth en cuanto la latina soltó eso.

Tenía que admitir que pasar tiempo con los tres evitaba que pasara tanto tiempo pendiente de Quinn porque, aunque una parte de ella siguiera molesta con la rubia, había otra que se preocupaba por su bienestar, por saber que todo estaba bien con ella. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que –completamente inconsciente– había clavado sus ojos en la rubia cuando ésta no se daba cuenta. Incluso trató de sacarle información disimuladamente tanto a Julia como a Judy para saber qué cosa podía regalarle a su jefa para su cumpleaños.

Estuvo segura que Shelby iba a brindarle más que un simple _«le gusta mucho los juegos de mesa o los de estrategias»_ , pero no quiso llamar a la mujer pensando que quizás estaba demasiado ocupada con sus asuntos personales o lidiando con Quinn. Se preguntó porqué no había pedido hablar con ella después de haberle prometido que lo haría. Aunque si hablaban en ese momento lo primero que le preguntaría iba a ser si para ella también fue una desgracia conocerla. Aun así se anotó mentalmente llamarla en los próximos días si Shelby no la llamaba directamente a ella.

Y como no había obtenido respuestas claras ni de parte de la madre de su jefa ni de parte del ama de llaves, se vio obligada a pensar por sí misma qué regalarle a Quinn. Y no se tomaba esas molestias por Fabray. Lo hacía por Beth. Porque después de una experiencia traumática, se merecía un momento de distensión. Se merecía que su madre y su niñera firmaran un temporal tratado de paz solo para que ella pudiera sonreír a diario y así olvidarse de la peor experiencia de su vida. O quizás no pensar tanto en eso. Por eso lo hacía. Solo para que Beth se encontrara bien y pudiera disfrutar de la genialidad de su plan.

Y también lo hacía por ella misma.

Porque no en vano había soportado horas y horas un exhaustivo interrogatorio respecto a su atracción por Quinn por parte de Kurt cuando fueron a comprar un vestido para la cena benéfica de esa misma noche y también para el cumpleaños de la rubia. Porque no en vano había estado moliéndose los sesos pensando en posibles regalos de cumpleaños. Porque no en vano había bajado la guardia y había dejado de estar molesta –parcialmente– con su jefa a pesar de saber que para la rubia fue una desgracia conocerla.

 _«¿Qué voy a regalarle?»_ se preguntó a si misma dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde estaban sus cosas. _«Lo tiene todo»_

Y como si se tratara de una revelación, a su mente acudió la idea de lo que podría llegar a ser el regalo perfecto para Quinn. Podía tenerlo todo pero no tendría lo que en su mente planeaba regalarle.

 _«Y no es un corazón»_ señaló en su cabeza sintiendo la tirantez en sus labios por estar sonriendo.

* * *

 **Día 25. 18:03 pm.**

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba debajo de la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente chocaba contra su piel y se colaba en su interior intentando brindarle un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Algo que necesitaba con suma urgencia antes de regresar a la realidad y enfrentarse con todos esos trajeados ajenos a su mundo.

Una cosa era tratar con Quinn todos los días, acostumbrarse a ella. Después de todo, llevaban casi un mes compartiendo tiempo y espacio. Y otra muy diferente era ir a un lugar al cual sabía que no pertenecía. Un lugar que estaría lleno de pequeñas sucursales de los padres de Brody. Un lugar repleto de megalómanos elitistas.

Un lugar que ella llevaba tiempo huyendo.

Podía sentir la picazón en todo su cuerpo producto de la urticaria que el solo hecho de pensar en ese momento le producía, pero definitivamente no se comparaba con las ganas de vomitar que invadieron su estómago de un momento a otro. Kurt le había preparado un sándwich apenas llegó al departamento por la tarde pero así como le dio el primer mordisco, salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño a vomitarlo. Se odiaba a si misma por esa reacción, porque después de ocho meses alejada de ese mundo no debería reaccionar así o sentirse de esa forma.

–Rachel, ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Kurt del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

No, no lo estaba. Quería volver el tiempo atrás y no aceptar el empleo de niñera. De esa forma evitaría tener que asistir a la cena de esa noche. Y también evitaría sentirse atraída por Quinn, pero ese era otro tema. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada obligándose a sí misma a mantener la frente en alto sin demostrar la inseguridad que volvía a invadirla por dentro.

No estaba bien. Podía ver una y otra vez los rostros de los padres de Brody diciendo una y mil veces que su hijo hacia caridad al estar con ella con el mismo tono monótono y malicioso de aquella vez. Podía ver el rostro de Brody sonriendo nervioso, sin saber que hacer o decir para eliminar ese momento incomodo pero ya era tarde. Su corazón había sido pisoteado y su seguridad había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar quedó la vergüenza y una horrible sensación de claustrofobia.

Pero Kurt no tenía por qué saber que volvía a experimentar todas esas cosas. No tenía por qué saber que, sin poder evitarlo, estaba llorando en la ducha. No tenía por qué saber que su estómago estaba hecho un nudo constante. No tenía por qué saber que ahora más que nunca necesitaba ese abrazo que jamás tuvo por parte de su madre. No tenía por qué saber que necesitaba escuchar un _«Todo va a estar bien»_ aunque no fuera así. Así que simplemente hizo lo que siempre hacía para no preocupar a sus amigos: mentir.

–Sí, Kurt, estoy bien. Ya salgo.

Esperó cinco minutos sentada en suelo con la ducha ya cerrada. Se obligó a si misma a pensar en cosas más alegres mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas las rodillas flexionadas. Sabía que podía llamar a Quinn y decirle que no podía ir a la cena de esa noche pero, ¿Qué excusa le pondría? No podía decirle que era porque quería quedarse en su departamento, en su dormitorio, abrazada a una almohada y llorar hasta quedar dormida porque en su interior se removió toda la mierda que había estado ocultando bajo la alfombra. No podía decirle eso a Quinn. Así que simplemente hizo lo que siempre hacía para que nadie notara su verdadero estado de ánimo: fingir.

Fingió una sonrisa alegre mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba frente al espejo. Fingió no saber la verdadera razón de porqué tenía los ojos rojos. Fingió no reconocer el dolor detrás del marrón de sus pupilas. Fingió que todo estaba bien mientras se arreglaba para ir de regreso a la mansión. Fingió estar contenta mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y fingió no ver a Joey en brazos de su madre porque de otra forma lo habría cogido en brazos, se lo habría llevado a su habitación y a él sí le habría confesado como se sentía en realidad.

–Llegó un paquete para ti –informó Kitty clavando sus ojos verdes en ella. –Rachel…

–Te escuché –interrumpió sonriendo de manera automática. –Gracias.

– ¿Te comerás el sándwich ahora? –intervino Kurt mirándola seriamente.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de sus amigos y fue hasta la mesa de la sala donde estaba el paquete del cual había hablado con Kitty. Sonrió sinceramente cuando leyó el nombre de un viejo conocido en el remitente.

 _Es lo máximo que pude hacer con el corto plazo de tiempo que me diste. Espero que te guste y esté acorde a lo que deseabas._

 _Artie Abrams._

 _«Oh, sí que lo está»_ afirmó en su mente viendo lo que había en el interior del paquete.

Quizás no iba a ser el obsequio perfecto pero esperaba que se entendiera el mensaje detrás del objeto. Olvidándose de la angustia que la invadió durante la ducha, se concentró en recordarse a sí misma que no podía permitir que fantasmas de su pasado perturbaran su presente. Así que volvió a sonreír pero ésta vez completamente sincera, de oreja a oreja y con la firme decisión de no permitir que unos tiranos de traje le arruinasen la noche. Después de todo no había soportado las clases de etiqueta con Quinn en vano, ¿O sí?

 _«Y hablando de Quinn… Ya no compartas mucho tiempo con ella, ¿Puede ser?»_ pidió la voz en su cabeza. _«Te contagia lo bipolar»_

 _«Lo lamento, pero eso no va a poder ser»_ replicó volviendo a la cocina encontrandose con Kurt y Kitty cuchicheando por lo bajo.

Quizás en otro momento le habría molestado ese gesto pero en ese –en el cual había vuelto a sonreír y solo por la llegada de lo que había pedido– se permitió pasar por alto y continuar como si nada. Incluso se comió el sándwich que Kurt le había ofrecido anteriormente. Aunque casi se arrepintió de tal cosa cuando su estómago comenzó a revolverse por culpa de los nervios que, por mucho que lo intentaba, no se iban.

–Debo irme, Beth quiere que me cambie en la mansión –comentó rumbo a su habitación en busca de su bolso. –Si la ven a Britt díganle que quiero hablar con ella.

–Viene esta noche a ver películas –indicó Kurt siguiéndola con Kitty detrás de él. –Rachel, ¿Estas bien?

Suspiró por lo bajo. Tendría que haber sospechado que no lograría engañar al gay más chismoso de todo Brooklyn. Se giró en el lugar y miró, tanto a Kurt como a Kitty –que zarandeaba suavemente a Joey de un lado al otro para que se durmiera–, antes de responder:

–No estoy bien, ¿Ok? Realmente siento mi estómago revuelto, tengo ganas de vomitar porque estoy demasiado nerviosa y mi mente está constantemente recordándome que me encontraré con gente parecida a los padres de Brody. Pero una parte de mí se siente segura porque sé que Beth estará conmigo y extrañamente Quinn también. No conocen mi historia pero sé que no dejaran que nada malo me pase, ¿Ok?

–Paga, Hummel –ordenó Kitty tendiendo la mano para recibir un billete por parte de Kurt que rodó los ojos. –Te dije que no estaba bien.

–Me alegra saber que aumentas tu patrimonio a costa de mi sufrimiento –ironizó Rachel mirando a su amiga que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. –No te reclamo tal cosa porque espero que eso que acabas de ganar vaya a parar a la cuenta de ahorros para la universidad de Joey.

–Paga de nuevo, Hummel –se burló Kitty moviendo los dedos. –Te dije que no me reclamaría que apostara a costa de ella.

–Gracias, Rachel –ironizó Kurt dándole otro billete a Kitty. –Esto no se termina aquí, Wilde. Algún dia te ganaré.

–Sí, y algún dia el padre de Dominic regresará –replicó la rubia con sarcasmo. –Soñar no cuesta nada, ¿Verdad, hijo?

–Agradecería que no le hablaras de ese imbécil a mi sobrino –intervino clavando sus ojos en la rubia.

–Es el padre.

–No, es el idiota que donó el esperma –replicó con un deje de molestia. –Así como mi madre donó su vientre. Y si alguien tiene que ser el padre de Joey ese sería Kurt o Jesse, que son quienes pasan tiempo con él, quienes te acompañan a las visitas con la pediatra, quienes se desvelan contigo cuando el niño tiene fiebre, quienes lo cuidan por las mañanas mientras tú trabajas para darle lo mejor porque se lo merece simplemente por hacerte feliz desde que te enteraste que venía en camino. Son ellos quienes seguramente te acompañaran el primer dia de clases, en los actos escolares, en la graduación. Son ellos quienes mantendrán la charla de hombre a hombre cuando Joey tenga la edad suficiente como para saber ciertas cosas, y con un poco de suerte le enseñaran a no ser como el imbécil de su padre.

– ¡Rachel! –le regañó Kurt pero era demasiado tarde. Una vez que comenzó a hablar fue demasiado tarde para parar.

–Lo siento, Kitty –se disculpó mirando a su amiga que seguía sin decir nada. –Lamento decirte todo esto, pero no puedes esperar a que me siente y aplauda el hecho de que le hables maravillas a Joey acerca de su padre cuando todos en esta habitación sabemos lo que sufriste por culpa de ese tipo. No me estoy metiendo en la forma de criar a tu hijo pero lo considero mi sobrino y lo amo tanto como tú lo haces. Solo quiero lo mejor para él, y creer que su padre es un héroe no es lo mejor. Realmente me disculpo si te molesta lo que digo pero…

–Paga, Hummel –interrumpió Kitty sin quitar sus ojos verdes de Rachel que frunció el entrecejo completamente confundida.

– ¿Y ésta vez por qué? –preguntó el joven desconcertado.

–Porque te dije que en algún momento Rachel me diría todo esto –respondió la rubia con simpleza recibiendo por tercera vez un billete de parte de Kurt. –Y tú no te preocupes, Berry, no estoy molesta. De hecho te hubiese interrumpido tres párrafos antes pero de esa forma no hubiese ganado. Y solo para que quede claro, no pensaba hablarle a Dominic maravillas de su padre, aunque tampoco puedo decirle que era una basura.

–Tendrás que ser objetiva cuando te pregunte y hables con él –indicó Kurt.

–Por el momento no tengo que preocuparme por eso –aseguró Kitty encogiéndose de hombros antes de sonreír con picardía. –Además cuando comience a hablar lo primero que preguntará será _«¿Quién demonios es Quinn?»_

–Te odio –escupió Rachel dándoles la espalda a sus amigos para que no la vieran sonreír.

–Si me «odias» como odias a tu jefa, preferiría que me quisieras. Ya es bastante penoso verte babear por una rubia como para que babees por otra.

Maldita sea la hora en la cual habló con sus amigos de su atracción por su jefa. Desde entonces había tenido que soportar ese tipo de comentarios por parte, tanto de Kitty como de Kurt. Jesse había sido un poco más discreto. O quizás pensaba que lo era porque no había hablado mucho con su amigo esos días. Escuchó la risa de Kitty mientras que Kurt sonreía con los labios apretados para no soltar él también una carcajada.

No se había dado cuenta, hasta que abandonó el departamento sintiéndose ligera y mucho mejor de ánimo, pero compartir ese momento con sus amigos le había hecho olvidar por completo que iba a enfrentarse a personas de las cuales llevaba tiempo huyendo. Y extrañamente, volviendo a pensar en eso, no sintió el peso en su estómago o las horribles ganas de vomitar. Quizás porque aún seguía sonriendo gracias a Kurt y Kitty.

– ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó Beth llamando su atención.

No recordaba el momento exacto en el cual había llegado a la mansión Fabray, pero estaba segura haber agradecido el hecho de que Beth echara a su madre de la habitación cuando comenzaron a prepararse para la cena benéfica. No quería compartir demasiado tiempo con Quinn. No por algo en específico, sino más bien porque sabía que no se aguantaría las ganas de mostrarle lo que había en su bolso.

 _«Solo debes aguantar hasta medianoche»_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Lo sé pero no aguanto»_

 _«Tendrás que hacerlo»_

–Rachel… –volvió a llamar Beth.

–Te ves perfecta –aseguró con una sonrisa viendo el vestido que la adolescente llevaba puesto esa noche.

Le regaló una mirada de pies a cabeza comprobando que definitivamente la belleza de Beth era hereditaria. No necesitaba maquillaje o peinado para desprender elegancia por cada uno de los poros de su piel como digna hija de Quinn Fabray y Noah Puckerman que era. Se tomó unos minutos para admirar la belleza de Beth, notando similitudes faciales con sus padres. Por ejemplo, la sonrisa tonta que a veces tenia bailando en los labios era herencia de Puckerman, la ceja en alto desprendiendo ironía era completa e innegablemente heredada por parte de Quinn.

–Ahora es tu turno –afirmó Beth dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar haciéndola sonreír.

Jamás había sido de compartir ese tipo de momentos con sus amigas. Tampoco es que tuviera alguna en su adolescencia con quien compartir aquello. Kitty había llegado a su vida en su último verano antes de irse a la universidad y Kurt, a pesar de parecer una, no era una amiga de género femenino. Pero el hecho de estar consultando vestimenta, maquillaje y peinado con Beth, le hacía vivir de nuevo parte de su adolescencia. O mejor dicho experimentar esa parte de su adolescencia.

–¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó con timidez sin apartar la vista de su vestido.

–Hermosa –respondió Beth sin quitarle los ojos de encima. –Lo digo en serio. Se morirán al verte.

– ¿Quiénes?

Le hubiese gustado que Beth respondiera la pregunta pero, tal y como sucedió esa tarde de películas, Julia las interrumpió diciéndoles que los señores Fabray estaban esperándolas para irse. Suspiró por lo bajo intentando aplacar el nerviosismo repentino que la invadió. Nuevamente sintió las ganas de vomitar y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Beth le sostuvo la mano recordándole que, a pesar de ir por voluntad propia al mismísimo infierno megalómano, tenía alguien a su lado que seguramente la rescataría de todo eso.

–Bajaré yo primero, ¿Está bien? –consultó la adolescente con una mirada cargada de comprensión a pesar de no saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su niñera. –Tomate el tiempo que necesites. A mí también me asustan este tipo de cosas pero no porque me dé miedo las personas que allí hay, sino porque me da miedo no controlar mi lengua y decirles lo que realmente pienso de ellos.

Sonrió a pesar del nerviosismo. Beth tenía casi los mismos pensamientos que ella, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y eso era lo mejor de pasar tiempo con la adolescente. Volvió a sonreír –ésta vez con ternura– al sentir una nueva caricia de parte de la rubia de ojos azules antes de verla perderse por la puerta de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo a solas, respiró profundo obligándose a sí misma a calmar su estado de nerviosismo. Se auto convenció de que Quinn esperaba que metiera la pata para poder echarla de patitas a la calle y eso le sirvió de incentivo para levantar la frente adoptando una pose completamente segura de sí misma.

Escuchó a Beth llamándola desde el piso de abajo pero no fue hasta que escuchó el característico y ya familiar _«Señorita Berry»_ por parte de Quinn que se decidió a hacer caso al llamado y bajar encontrandose a todo el clan Fabray observándola.

 _«No tropieces. No tropieces»_ se ordenó a sí misma mentalmente. _«No tropieces. Quinn te está mirando. No trop… ¿Quinn te está mirando?»_

 _«Así parece»_ respondió la voz en su cabeza. _«Es eso o está sufriendo un ataque cardiovascular»_

En cuanto llegó al principio de las escaleras, viendo a todos los Fabray desde el piso de arriba, se sintió pequeña pero al mismo tiempo inmensa al tener a varios pares de ojos clavados en ella. Algunos mirándola con asombro, otros con desconcierto; pero quien logro desarmarla por completo fue el avellana de Quinn mirándola de una forma que no llegó a descifrar. Se tomó un momento para devolverle la mirada a su jefa pensando que quizás el revoloteo que sentía en su interior era el mismo que sintió Rose cuando vio a Jack esperándola al pie de las escaleras como el caballero que era.

 _«Vuelves a relacionar algo de tu vida con Titanic y te juro que te golpeo con un gran cubo de hielo para que vivas la experiencia»_ recordó que le amenazó Kitty una vez haciendo gala de su reticencia y desdén hacia al largometraje.

Una vez recuperada del estupor inicial, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado de no tropezarse y hacer el ridículo. Si eso pasaba tendría que culpar a Kurt por sugerirle usar un par de zapato al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Aunque quizás quien realmente tendría la culpa era el temblor en sus piernas al darse cuenta que la penetrante mirada de Quinn seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía que admitir que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había fantaseado con sentir los ojos de la rubia sobre ella, mirándola como si no existiera nadie más, pero ahora que ese momento estaba pasando no podía soportar lo vulnerable que eso le hacía sentir.

Sintió también la mirada de Puckerman sobre ella pero no fue tan impactante como el hecho de sentir los ojos avellanas mirándola de manera penetrante. Una parte en su interior –la que se sentía atraída por la rubia– se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al notar que su jefa no le quitaba la mirada de encima después de haber llegado al final de las escaleras. Fue en ese entonces que su lado egocéntrico decidió que, en lugar de padecer el temblor en sus piernas, iba a disfrutarlo. O al menos intentarlo.

– ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Quinn extrañamente sin mirarla.

Escuchó al señor Fabray dando instrucciones como el patriarca de la casa que era pero su atención no estaba puesta en eso. No quería admitirlo pero le costaba muchísimo dejar de lanzarle miradas furtivas a Quinn sospechando que debería encontrar otra palabra que definiera a la rubia porque _«Perfecta»_ ya no le hacía justicia. Sobre todo con ese vestido que la hacía lucir como la más hermosa de todas princesas.

 _«Otro pensamiento cursi y te golpeo»_ amenazó una voz parecida a la de Kitty en su cabeza.

Siguió a Beth hacia la salida cuando ésta le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza, e incluso iba a ponerse en su lado de la limusina cuando una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. Por un momento cerró los ojos y deseó que fuera Quinn la dueña del movimiento pero supo que no fue así cuando el agarre no desprendió calidez como el que la rubia le regaló esa mañana de lluvia hacía casi diez días atrás. Se giró para mirarla y se preguntó porqué razón el rostro de su jefa iba adquiriendo de a poco un tono rojizo y las aletas de la nariz dejaron de moverse como si no respirase, pero no encontró respuesta alguna porque Sam, el chofer, llamó su atención.

–Estas muy linda esta noche, Rachel –le dijo en susurros.

 _«Qué dulce»_ pensó.

Estaba por agradecerle el cumplido pero un pequeño y casi imperceptible toque en su espalda se lo impidió. Ese toque sí parecía familiar, por lo que fulminó a la rubia con la mirada pero ésta no estaba mirándola porque parecía más concentrada en asesinar a Sam con la mirada. Se quedó en el asiento que daba hacia la ventanilla viendo como Quinn, del otro lado, acomodaba el cuello del esmoquin del chofer mientras le decía algunas palabras que no llegó a escuchar.

Ocultó una sonrisa tierna pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Quinn estaba estrenando corazón esa noche y lo estaba demostrando hablándole dulcemente a Sam, pidiéndole con amabilidad que condujera prudentemente o diciéndole lo apuesto que se veía con su traje. Supo que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se había equivocado cuando vio las dos palmaditas que Quinn dejó en la mejilla del chofer. Palmaditas que no denotarían nada fuera de lo normal si no fuera por la sonrisa entre fría y desdeñosa que la rubia tenía en sus labios.

Estuvo todo el camino tratando de entender esa actitud por parte de su jefa que no se dio cuenta que estaba manteniendo conversación con Beth y Puckerman hasta que llegaron a donde se llevaba a cabo la cena. Quiso tener todas las respuestas a su pregunta directamente de parte de Quinn pero ésta había estado callada todo el camino y ella no era una suicida como para preguntarle y que la asesinara –por enésima vez– con la mirada. Aun así, una parte de ella quiso hablarle cuando sintió los ojos de Fabray posarse sobre ella cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar al edificio que no quiso ni mirar. No quería volver a ese estado de nervios incontrolable.

Se sintió como un vampiro con abstinencia, rodeado de personas a quienes chuparle la sangre cuando puso un pie dentro del establecimiento y fue por eso mismo que se tapó la nariz en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la una mujer que no necesitaba disfraz de momia porque ya se parecía a una. Sabía que era imposible pero en su mente –completamente caótica y desbordada– podía sentir el olor a _«trajeado megalómano»_. Beth tomándola de la mano e introduciéndola en todo eso, la obligó a quitar la mano de su nariz y respirar el mismo aire que respiraban esos _«tiranos de traje y vestido»_.

Sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella tampoco servía de ayuda pero supo que realmente a quien miraban era a Quinn. ¿Quién podrían no hacerlo? El vestido gris que llevaba puesto con pequeños detalles en trasparencia hacía lucir sus ojos avellanas y viceversa. No prestó atención a ningún detalle del edificio porque cuanto menos cosas supiera de todo eso, muchísimo mejor. Aunque una parte de ella notó y halagó la decoración del lugar.

 _«Quizás porque la mayoría de los invitados son tan viejos que podrían haber existido en el XIX seguramente»_ observó la voz en su mente.

 _«Puede ser»_

Escuchó a Puckerman decirle a Quinn algo sobre saludar a un amigo pero no le dio demasiada importancia porque Beth había dejado un ligero apretón en su mano llamando completamente su atención. Se preguntó si la adolescente descendía de algún tipo de animal cazador o algo por el estilo cuando la vio olisquear el aire como si encontrase algo interesante que cazar. Supo que, de ser así, sería un lobo o un perro a juzgar por la manera en que gruñó con los dientes apretados y, extrañamente, la crispación de su pelo.

–Argg… ya empieza a apestar a la nueva generación de zorra megalómanas –soltó la adolescente sin dejar de olisquear el aire. –También a imbéciles arrogantes.

 _«Si, definitivamente sería un lobo…»_ volvió a escuchar en su cabeza. « _Un lobo polar, teniendo en cuenta que su madre no sufre de calor porque tiene un mini congelador incorporado en su interior»_

 _«No existe el término_ "Lobo polar" _»_ replicó.

 _«¿Te pondrás en modo Wikipedia,_ Maura Isles _a medio hornear? Por supuesto que existe, se llama_ "Lobo Ártico" _»_

 _«Cierra la boca»_

 _«Oblígame»_

 _«Ya encontrare la forma de hacerlo,_ Melanie _»_

 _«Lo lograras cuando superes el metro y medio sin llevar tacones,_ Wanda _de bolsillo»_

–No hables así, Beth –regañó ignorando a la voz en su cabeza. –No en un lugar donde pueden escucharte. Espera que lleguemos a la mansión.

Y no era porque fuera falsa o le tuviera miedo a esas personas, simplemente lo deseaba así porque no podía entender nada cuando las criticas eran en susurros. Además no podía criticar, darle la razón a Beth y mantener los nervios a raya, todo al mismo tiempo. Vio a Quinn bajar la cabeza moviéndola de un lado al otro como si negara algo, e iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando la vio mirar nuevamente a todo y todos a su alrededor antes de acercarse un poco más a ellas.

 _«Se viene un regaño»_ predijo.

¿Cómo lo sospechó? Simple, la vena en la frente de Quinn y ese aire conspirativo que se formó alrededor de las tres se lo indicó. Se preguntó que había hecho de malo esta vez. No había tropezado, había mantenido su mirada lejos de los invitados, no había comido nada todavía ni tampoco había entablado conversación con los zombies de traje que allí había. E incluso había contenido las ganas de vomitar. Entonces, ¿Qué hizo mal?

–Me gustaría recordarle a las dos que éste es un evento importante. Por ende, deben comportarse educadamente –les ordenó Quinn apuntándolas con el dedo índice. –Lo que significa que no pueden llamar _«zorra megalómana»_ a nadie, ¿Está claro?

No, no estaba claro porque no había prestado atención a lo que decía Quinn. Desafortunadamente tampoco estaba prestándole atención a los ojos de la rubia que se encontraban a una distancia perjudicial de ella. Lo que en realidad había llamado su atención era el tipo que se venía acercando a donde estaban ellas y la manera en la cual miró a Quinn de pies a cabeza aprovechando que la rubia estaba de espaldas a él.

Se vio tentada de robar uno de los sacos de los invitados masculinos y dárselo a su jefa a grito de _«Toma, ¡Tápate, tápate!»_ , pero se tuvo que conformar con dar un paso adelante sin quitar sus ojos del idiota que ella reconoció como Hunter Clarington por la búsqueda en _Google_ que había realizado tiempo atrás. De repente, al recordar el nombre del tipo, cayó en la realidad de la situación. El imbécil coqueteaba con Quinn, o por lo menos la invitaba a cenar, Quinn estaba espectacular esa noche, los dos pertenecían al mismo mundo y seguramente tendrían la misma edad. Así que quizás no tendría que quitarle el saco a nadie porque a lo mejor la rubia quería ser vista por ese idiota.

Al menos así lo llamó Quinn en cuanto el tipo saludó queriendo llamar su atención.

 _«¿Mi chica lo llamó_ "idiota" _?»_ preguntó la voz en su cabeza.

 _«No es tu chica»_ replicó intentando volver para atrás en la conversación para saber si su jefa llamó "idiota" a Hunter Clarington.

 _«Pero tampoco será la de ese imbécil. Así que, cabecita catastrófica, deduzco que a mi chica ese tipo no le interesa»_

 _«No es tu chica»_

 _«Ok, entonces tu chica llamó_ "idiota" _a un tipo que quiere ligar con ella»_

 _«Si, creo que… Creo que sí lo hizo»_

 _«Claro, no es mi chica pero si es la tuya, ¿No?»_

 _«¿Qué? ¡No! Cállate,_ Melanie _»_

– ¿ _«Idiota»_ tampoco podemos utilizar? –decidió que burlarse de su jefa era lo mejor para acallar la voz en su cabeza. Le lanzó una mirada fría y cargada de desdén al tipo detrás de Quinn antes de agregar: –Creo que el chico con cara grande detrás de usted está esperando que le devuelva el saludo. Es eso, o es uno de los mozos que intenta lig… cortejarla.

–Beth, ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita Berry a recorrer todo el lugar?

 _«Me está despachando»_ pensó sosteniéndole como pudo la mirada a Quinn.

–Si quieres quedarte sola con ese idiota solo tienes que decirlo –replicó Beth exteriorizando sus pensamientos, una vez más. Aceptó la mano que la adolescente le ofreció y la siguió obligándose a sí misma a no girarse y mirar a Quinn. –Se cree que soy idiota. Quiere quedarse con ese don nadie y a mí me descarta como si nada. Ni que fuera Tina. Como acepte la invitación a cenar por parte de ese infeliz te juro que se quedará sin hija. Tendrá que tener pequeños imbéciles descerebrados y arrogantes con ese muñeco de pastel horrible y cara de caballo si quiere una. Esto con McIntosh no pasaba. Argg… Necesito un trago.

Se preguntó si lo que estaba viendo era la escena de alguna película de comedia de mala calidad o si realmente era de verdad y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe seco pero fuerte en la mano a Beth cuando la vio tomar una copa. Se detuvo cuando vio que su _«Necesito un trago»_ se refería a una copa de zumo de manzana, que era lo que estaban tomando los menores en esa cena. Aunque no había muchos.

–Allí está Tom Betterham –escuchó decir a Beth con la copa en la mano y la mirada fulminando a alguien. – ¿Ves la cicatriz que tiene sobre la ceja? Se la hice cuando tenía siete años.

– ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó tratando de adivinar quién era el tal Tom y de entender porqué de repente Beth parecía tan sombría.

–Le dio un beso en la mejilla a mamá. A mi mamá –respondió la adolescente mirando hacia otro lado. –Allí está Jen Clarkford. Le mordí la mano a los cinco años cuando tocó el pelo de mamá. Mi mamá. A Peter McCain le dio un puñetazo en la boca a los diez años. Fue el único con el que me disculpe porque es el único que me cae bien. Nos consideramos amigos aunque no hablemos mucho entre nosotros y…

– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Beth? –interrumpió en susurros quitando un mechón de pelo rubio del rostro de la adolescente.

–No lo sé –respondió Beth encogiéndose de hombros y con la mirada en el suelo completamente avergonzada. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de golpe que no estaba sola. –Soy muy celosa y posesiva con mamá a pesar de pelear con ella a veces. Y créeme que si fuera más pequeña ahora mismo, iría hasta donde está con Clarington y lo golpearía en las pelotas para que se alejara de ella ya mismo. Te apuesto lo que sea que seguramente está tratándola como aquel que no la conoce. Como la Reina del Hielo. Yo solo quiero cuidarla, ¿Sabes?

Siguió la línea de la mirada de Beth y deseó ella también ser un poco más pequeña para golpear a Clarington sin tener que soportar una demanda judicial después. Sobre todo cuando el idiota se acercó a Quinn como si pretendiera besarla. Dio un paso adelante rezando porque Beth la tomara del brazo deteniéndola de hacer una locura, pero el agarre jamás llegó porque la adolescente había susurrando, segundos antes, un _«Ahora vuelvo, Rach. Acabo de ver a Aly y Rose»_. Por ende, estaba sola.

Sola e incontrolable.

–… Nos rebajas con tu mirada mirándonos casi con asco –escuchó decir a Clarington. Apretó los puños con fuerzas deseando haber escuchado la conversación entera para tener una sólida razón para golpear al imbécil. –E incluso te crees una joya única en tu especie…

–Debe serlo si todo el mundo está detrás de ella y nadie puede conseguirla –interrumpió sin poder contenerse. Como tampoco pudo contener la mirada asesina que le lanzó al idiota con cara grande. Se sintió molesta al percibir maldad en el tono de voz empleado por Clarington, como si quisiera lastimar a Quinn con sus palabras. Fue en entonces que deseó con muchas más fuerzas haber escuchado la conversación entera. –Hunter Clarington, ¿Cierto? Rachel Berry, para servirte. ¿Te molesta si te pido que te pierdas de nuestras vistas por el resto de la noche? Mi jefa y yo tenemos que matarnos una a la otra, y es mejor que no haya testigos de tal cosa.

Le importó muy poco quedar como una maleducada frente a ese imbécil. Quinn ya la conocía así que, daba igual que lo pensara ella también. En ese momento lo único que importaba era quitarse a ese idiota de encima, sacar de quicio a Quinn y, con un poco de suerte, la mirada entre perdida y fría que la rubia tenía tras su charla con Clarington desaparecería. Tampoco le importó ver como las manos del estúpido se abrían y cerraban en un claro signo de furia. Se lo merecía y no iba a parar hasta causarle una ulcera. Era lo menos que podía hacer por querer sacarle su puesto como sacadora de quicio oficial de Quinn Fabray.

–Ya lo tenía todo controlado –escuchó decir a la rubia cuando se quedaron solas las dos. Sonrió tras eso sin saber porqué razón lo hacía. –Borre esa sonrisa.

 _«Borra tú la tuya»_ pidió mentalmente sintiendo todo en su interior revolotear.

–¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó en su lugar para no perderse en sus pensamientos.

O para no perderse en la mirada de Quinn.

Esperó respuesta por parte de la rubia pero la misma jamás llegó. En su lugar vio a Fabray dejar la copa de champan que tenía en el mano para tomar otras dos. Se sorprendió cuando le ofreció una a ella. Todo el tiempo sin mirarla.

– ¿De qué conoces a Hunter Clarington? –le preguntó Quinn rompiendo el silencio.

Obviamente no iba a decirle –ni siquiera bajo amenazas– que había googleado el nombre del imbécil al enterarse que andaba detrás de ella. Decirle eso a Quinn equivaldría a rociar gasolina sobre una fogata. Así que lo mejor sería omitir la verdadera razón y no alimentar el ego de su jefa.

–Beth lo insultó muchísimo mientras nos íbamos –dejó escapar a modo de respuesta sin mirar a la rubia. –Es realmente sorprendente verla insultando y, créame, esos insultos no lo aprendió de mi porque yo no insulto enfrente de ella.

–Descuide, lo aprendió de Santana.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa en los labios. –Santana sí que sabe dejar marcas en la vida de alguien.

– ¿Dejó marcas en la suya?

 _«¿Qué?»_ pregunto mentalmente intentando por todos los medios retener el champan en su boca mientras clavaba sus ojos chocolates en la rubia.

Otra vez estaba Quinn entrometiéndose en su vida. Porque eso era lo que hacía: entrometerse. Lo mismo que hizo al comienzo de semana cuando le reclamó que coqueteara con Santana, con Sam y, incluso a pesar de no dar indicios de coqueteo con el abogado, también metió a Puckerman en todo ese lio. Otra vez estaba tratando de averiguar cosas de su vida privada tan discretamente como le era posible. Había hecho lo mismo cuando le acusó de tener un hijo y un esposo. Con gran suspicacia, y llamándola _«zorra»_ encubiertamente, había averiguado que esposo no tenía. Lo del hijo no iba a averiguarlo, no hasta que su cerebro explotase de tanto pensar. Se lo merecía por entrometida.

O quizás solo estaba celosa de ella por pasar tiempo con Santana.

Si, tenía que ser eso. Después de todo, Santana era su mejor amiga y Quinn tenía aspecto de ser bastante posesiva. A lo mejor, que la latina pasara tiempo con ella, le hacía sentir a Quinn que estaba perdiendo a su amiga. Tenía que ser eso porque otra explicación lógica no le encontraba.

–No es que me meta ni en los asuntos de Santana ni en los suyos, pero ella es mi amiga y usted es mi empleada. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? – continuó Fabray todavía sin mirarla.

 _«Sí, que eres una perra posesiva»_ respondió en su mente pero de sus labios salieron otra cosa:

–No. Ilumíneme, por favor.

–Significa que si entre ustedes pasa algo y ese «algo» sale mal, quien saldrá perdiendo seré yo– escupió la rubia con frialdad. Quizás porque detectó la ironía en su voz al pedirle que la _«iluminara»_. –Porque Santana forma parte de mi vida y usted también lo hace, al menos por lo que resta de esos tres meses, y conozco muy bien a Santana cuando una de sus relaciones llega a su fin y de la manera más caótica, se vuelve más sarcástica que de costumbre e hiriente, además…

 _«Wow… ¿Relación?»_ preguntó entre divertida y confusa. _«¿En qué momento pasó eso?»_

– ¿Se da cuenta que está todo el tiempo emparejándome con alguien? Primero con Jesse, y ahora con Santana. ¿Puedo saber porque está todo el tiempo poniendo a alguien a mi lado?

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento en el cual las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Y no es porque se creyera alguien importante para Quinn –tenía en claro que eso era imposible–, pero si no quería perder la poca cordura que le quedaba tenía que saber porqué razón su jefa siempre estaba poniéndole alguien a su lado. ¡Como si necesitase a alguien a su lado! ¿Acaso tenia escrita la palabra _«Desesperada»_ en la frente?

Por otro lado, tendría que haber recordado que Quinn Fabray pedía explicaciones pero ella jamás daba ninguna a cambio. Así que resopló con molestia cuando no recibió respuestas por parte de su jefa. Podría haberle reclamado, pero una parte de ella se dio cuenta que habían pasado cinco minutos hablando sin que corriera sangre por parte ninguna de las dos. Todo un avance en su relación. Si es que había alguna.

– ¿Siempre son así los eventos estos? –preguntó absteniéndose de soltar un bostezo. –Tienen a una banda, ¿Por qué no se alegran? Además los músicos parecen aburridos, como si siempre tocaran las mismas canciones.

Escuchó por parte de Quinn el repertorio que tocaban cada año pero no prestó mucha atención a eso, aunque distinguió algo sobre Frank Sinatra y Ella Fitzgerald. Su concentración estaba tratando de mantenerse en otras cosas que no fueran la voz ronca y los labios rosados de Quinn a su lado. Se preguntó a sí misma como se sentiría ser despertada por esa voz todas las mañanas o dormir escuchando una canción saliendo de esa boca que hasta el momento había evitado mirar para no caer en la tentación. Ya tenía demasiado con esos ojos avellanas que le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza.

–Me gusta el repertorio pero le falta un poco de… _¡Punch!_ Ya sabe… _¡Punch!_ Energía –aclaró cuando vio la mirada confusa de Quinn.

–Por fin alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo– intervinieron detrás de ella. Le bastó girarse para ver que se trataba de Puckerman y preguntarse porqué razón el abogado llevaba un micrófono en la mano. –Morena, ¿Sabes cantar?

¿Si sabía cantar? ¡Ja! Quizás le gustaría ver la estantería repleta de trofeos que tenía en casa de sus padres. Todos de canto. Agradecía todas las noches haber nacido con el don del canto y también el hecho de que sus padres fortalecieran eso con las clases que le hicieron tomar cuando era pequeña. Casi desde que nació. Según había dicho Hiram una vez, le hacían escuchar a su madre biológica música y también cantar para que ella, desde el interior, pudiera nutrirse de todo eso.

El canto era su vía de escape, su amor y debilidad, su fortaleza al mismo tiempo, su punto fuerte y su manera de expresarse cuando no encontraba palabras para hacerlo. El canto lo hacia todo más fácil para ella. Conquistar a alguien, dejar a alguien, pasar un buen momento, superar uno doloroso. Todo, absolutamente todo, se resumía al canto. Al canto y a la música. Pero Puckerman, y mucho menos Quinn, no tenían porqué saber eso. No tenían porqué conocer que el canto era lo único a lo que podía llamar «suyo». No tenían por qué saber que se sentía completamente feliz cuando se subía a un escenario y abría la boca para hacer lo que ella llamaba arte, por muy narcisista que eso sonara. Así que hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia cuando no quería revelar nada de ella: omitir la verdad.

–Solo un poco –terminó respondiendo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Con que sepas afinar es demasiado. Ven conmigo –pidió Puckerman tomándola de la mano.

– ¿Qué planeas? –preguntó Quinn.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada fulminante que la rubia le lanzó al agarre de manos que ella compartía con el abogado en ese momento pero tampoco quiso ilusionarse relacionándolo con que era por su causa. Quizás su jefa solamente volvía a estar otra vez celosa pero por estar cerca de Puckerman esta vez. Después de todo, quizás lo creía de su propiedad. Tal y como lo hacía con Santana.

–Ya lo veras –sentenció el abogado llamando también su atención.

Siguió a Puckerman casi a regañadientes porque realmente deseaba quedarse con Quinn y hablar de la cosa más trivial del planeta. O podrían sacarse de quicio mutuamente. Quizás entablar una conversación usando a Beth como excusa. Daba igual la razón para hablar mientras lo hicieran. Y no tenía nada que ver con su atracción por Quinn, tenía que ver con el hecho de que comenzaba a pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, Fabray no era tan parecida a los padres de Brody.

– ¿Segura que sabes cantar? –le preguntó Puckerman ayudándola a subir al escenario donde estaban los músicos.

–Solo un poco. Ya te lo dije –respondió aceptando el micrófono que el abogado le ofreció. –Asumo que cantaremos, ¿Puedo saber qué canción será?

– _«Lady is a Tramp»_ de Sinatra pero versionada– explicó Puckerman con un movimiento de manos hacia los músicos. –Tú no te preocupes, solo tienes que hacerme los coros. Animemos un poco este funeral disfrazado de cena benéfica.

Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras escuchaba los primeros tonos de la canción, un poco más acelerada que la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Decidió que concentrarse en Puckerman y en su forma de bailar y cantar, era muchísimo mejor que mirar hacia donde estaba Quinn. Podía sentir los ojos de la rubia sobre ella y eso le hacía sentir esperanzada y al mismo tiempo estúpida si se tomaba en cuenta que se había puesto celosa por Santana y Puckerman. Por lo que terminó sacudiendo la cabeza recordándose una vez más que esa atracción era unilateral y no compartida.

Tenía que admitir que Puckerman no cantaba ni bailaba tan mal. De hecho, hasta se veía algo sexy; pero definitivamente él no era Quinn como para llamar su atención por completo. Sacudió la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento para más tarde. En su lugar se concentró en disfrutar de la canción que Puckerman estaba cantando acompañado de los músicos que parecían haber eliminado el aburrimiento de su cuerpo.

–No sabía que cantaras así, morena –comentó el abogado con voz entrecortada cuando la canción llegó a su fin. Pudo sentir la sorpresa en la voz del chico y bajó la mirada presa de una repentina timidez. –Tienes que cantar de nuevo –sentenció el padre de Beth sin darle derecho a réplica. Se dirigió a los invitados de la cena y agregó: –Ahora, damas y caballeros, los dejare en manos de mi amiga Rachel Berry… Disfruten del show. ¡Música!

 _«Respira. Sonríe. Y vuelve a respirar»_ se ordenó a si misma mentalmente. _«Respira. Sonríe. No mires a Quinn. Respira. Sonríe. No mires a Quinn. Respira. Sonríe. No m…»_

 _«Ay, ya. Cállate»_ interrumpió la voz en su cabeza. _«Los músicos están esperando que le digas que tocar, y Quinn no se moverá de donde está. Ahora, ¿Quieres mantener tus calzones en su sitio y, si puede ser, completamente secos, por favor?»_

 _«Envidiosa»_ escupió acercándose a los músicos indicándoles que canción debían tocar.

Esperó a que las primeras notas de _«Don't Rain On My Parade»_ comenzaran a sonar antes de cerrar los ojos y encerrarse en su propio mundo. En cuanto abrió la boca para cantar se olvidó de Quinn, de Brody, del nerviosismo que la invadía por estar rodeada de trajeados, de su madre biológica, de la poca información que sus padres le estaban otorgando respecto a eso. Se olvidó de todo, absolutamente todo, a su alrededor.

Solo existían ella y esa canción que cantaba desde que tenía tres años.

Solo ella y su adorada Barbra Streisand.

No supo en que momento la canción llegó a su fin pero pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, lo bueno duraba poco. Se sintió abrumada de repente por el repentino aplauso que la sacó de su burbuja, por lo que rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a algún rostro conocido. Encontró a Beth sonriéndole, a Puckerman entre la multitud aplaudiendo al igual que su hija pero en cuantos sus ojos localizaron a Quinn –como si se tratara de algún tipo de imán– fue cuando pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Se maldijo a si misma por esa repentina dependencia con la rubia. Ella era alguien independiente de sí misma. Durante todo ese tiempo sin Quinn siendo parte de su vida había estado llevando bien la situación. Ahora que la conocía, no podía empezar a depender de ella. No iba a permitirlo. Aun así, ésta vez fueron sus pies los más rápidos que su mente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba caminando hacia donde estaba su jefa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–No sabía que cantara así –fue lo primero que escuchó por parte de Quinn cuando llegó junto a ella.

No quiso engañarse a sí misma pero fue demasiado tarde cuando creyó ver la más profunda de las admiraciones reflejada en los ojos avellanas de la rubia. Quiso evitar también que el león en su interior interviniera pero en cuanto sintió algo parecido a un ronroneo resonando en cada célula dentro de ella supo que iba a ser en vano siquiera intentarlo. Y también quiso evitar hablar de más pero, por tercera vez consecutiva, volvió a fallar:

–Realmente… –continuó Quinn sin dejar de mirarla. – ¿Cómo es que…?

–No sé –interrumpió clavando ella también sus ojos chocolates en su jefa. –Siento que tengo el control, ¿Sabes? –agregó como si hubiese entendido lo que la rubia quería preguntarle y necesitara respuesta alguna. –Sé que puede que no sea la típica belleza femenina, nadie va a pagarme para andar por la pasarela en la Semana de la Moda. No voy a curar el cáncer, ni a escribir la gran novela americana. Pero si me das un escenario en el que cantar, sé en mi interior que no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

–Eso es… Es… Yo…

–Tranquila. Sé lo que quisiste decir –volvió a interrumpir más que nada porque sentía que ya había mostrado mucho de ella misma por esa noche. Si no iba a conocer nada de Quinn, entonces la rubia no tenía por qué conocer cosas de ella. –Y lamento haberla tuteado. ¿Será posible que pase eso por alto si le prometo comportarme mientras habla con los de su clase?

–Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie –soltó Quinn sorprendiéndola. Iba a preguntar sobre el origen de ese comentario pero vio a su jefa sacudiendo la cabeza antes de agregar: –Me refiero a que… Hmm… Es hora de la cena. Ahora debemos pasar al comedor y cenar allí.

–Perfecto –dejó escapar sin saber muy bien que decir.

Casi que agradeció cuando Beth intervino abrazándola y expresando con euforia lo emocionada que estaba por haberla escuchado cantar. Y casi que también agradeció no saber en qué momento la hora de la cena pasó y llegó la medianoche. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el cual se había enfrascado en una conversación con personas que no conocía. Se preguntó si su falta de consciencia se debía a un mecanismo de defensa por estar rodeada de personas que les recordaban todo el tiempo a los padres de Brody, o si se debía a que estaba más ocupada en no devolver la mirada que Quinn tenía clavada en ella mientras hablaba con el resto de los invitados.

 _«23:58»_ rezó la pantalla de su móvil cuando lo sacó de su mini cartera que hacía juego con su vestido.

Tragó saliva con fuerzas al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Volvió a mirar el interior de su cartera, asegurándose de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Quinn. Sintió algo parecido a un choque eléctrico en su pecho cuando vio que su jefa acortaba la distancia hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Como si acercarse le causaría alegría.

–Señorita Berry...

–Feliz cumpleaños –interrumpió en un susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Buscó dentro de su cartera el regalo de Quinn que su amigo Artie le había enviado por correo y se lo tendió a su jefa que seguía mirándola petrificada. –No me pregunte como lo sé porque no se lo diré, y sé que no es la gran cosa, que nos llevamos a las patadas y lo menos que desea de mi parte es un obsequio, pero… Hmm… Le… Le puedo garantizar que no está embrujado ni nada de esas cosas. Mucho menos es algo malicioso. Solo… Solo quise regalarle algo el dia de su cumpleaños a pesar de no haber una relación entre ambas…

– ¿Quiere tener una relación conmigo? –rompió el silencio la rubia a medida que una ligera sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. Esos rosados labios que Rachel tuvo que quitar de su campo de visión. –Oh, Dios mío, ¿Es un…?

–Olaf, sí –interrumpió imposible de contenerse. Algo que siempre le sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. –No sé si vio _Frozen_. Espero que sí porque no creo ser capaz de explicarle quién es Olaf. Tampoco me creo capaz de explicarle la razón de porqué elegí un muñeco de nieve como regalo. Es un chiste interno que siempre tengo y que no lo comparto. Lamento no haberlo envuelto para regalo, no me dio tiempo y…

– ¿Se da cuenta que ahora estoy moralmente obligada a investigar cuando es su cumpleaños y regalarle un obsequio? –preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios que logró cautivarla muchísimo más.

–Si va a regalarme algo que sea un libro de cómo entender a Quinn Fabray –se permitió bromear con la mirada en el suelo. Levantó la vista para agregar algo más pero los ojos avellanas de Quinn clavados en ella mirándola de una forma que no llegó a descifrar se lo impidieron.

–Gracias, Rachel.

Se sintió una estúpida abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada más después de eso mientras que el león dentro de ella acentuó más su ronroneo hasta el punto de quedarse dormido. _«Mierda»_ dejó escapar cuando en su cabeza se reprodujo una y otra vez ese _"Rachel"_ ronco por parte de su jefa. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, y esperaba que no fuera la última. Aunque si eso volvía a pasar sabía que tendría que comprar ropa interior nueva. Una visita a la tienda de Santana no estaría mal, quizás. No pudo aguantar mucho la mirada de Quinn por la intensidad de la misma, así que –en cuanto un mesero pasó por su lado con una bandeja en la mano–, tomó una de las copas de champan dándole un trago a la bebida.

Un gran y largo trago.

–Algún dia tendrás que contarme ese chiste interno, Berry –comentó Quinn sin dejar de jugar con el Olaf en miniatura.

–El dia que el infierno se congele, lo sabrás, Fabray –respondió ocultando una sonrisa detrás de la copa.

Ninguna de las dos reparó en el tuteo mutuo a pesar de haberlo notado. Quizás porque ambas sintieron que esa noche era el fin de algo y el comienzo de otro. Quizás porque para una rubia el comienzo de su cumpleaños número treinta y uno no empezaba tan mal. Y quizás porque para una morena, el haber estado nerviosa por culpa de unos trajeados había valido la pena si ahora podía mantener una conversación –con tuteo de por medio– con su jefa sin matarse.

–O quizás cuando yo deje de ser una maleducada y tú dejes de escuchar mis conversaciones –agregó perdiendo la vista en los invitados mientras le daba un nuevo trago a su copa de champan.

–Lo veo imposible entonces –señaló Quinn sonriendo.

–Yo también –secundó contagiándose de la sonrisa de su jefa. –Yo también.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 28 de Septiembre.

#90DíasFic


	16. XVI

_Hola!_

 _Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo de siempre, y aclarar el porqué los días de actualización son tan lejanos entre si._

 _Son asi porque de esa forma tengo más días para escribir capítulos más largos o no agobiarme en caso de sufrir algún tipo de bloqueo a la hora de escribir. Ademas me permite tener más capítulos de reservas y no dejar de actualizar durante tanto tiempo. Más que nada por respeto a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar esta loca historia. Solo eso..._

 _Gracias por la paciencia! :)_

* * *

 **XVI**

* * *

 **Día 31. 10:53 am.**

– ¿Te has sentido alguna vez completamente vulnerable frente a una persona o situación? –preguntó clavando sus ojos en su interlocutor que prefirió guarda silencio. –Ya sabes, vienes luchando contra algo o alguien mucho tiempo y de repente esa cosa o esa persona hace algo que no esperabas, entonces todo en ti comienza a tambalear, ¿Lo entiendes?

Otra vez el silencio.

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia por no recibir respuesta del otro lado. No necesitaba que le dijeran lo que quería escuchar, simplemente que le dijeran que la entendían. Había echado a Tina de su oficina, prácticamente para poder hablar a solas con su interlocutor pero al parecer éste no quería participar de la conversación. Resopló por lo bajo sintiéndose completamente estúpida al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

–No eres muy comunicativo que digamos, ¿Verdad, Olaf Berry? –preguntó recibiendo, otra vez, la nada misma a modo de respuesta. –Le diré a tu… A la persona que te obsequió que no eres muy participativo que digamos.

O quizás era porque se trataba de un muñeco en miniatura que, a no ser que formara parte del mundo de _Toy Story_ , no hablaba ni emitía sonido alguno. Se preguntó por qué maldita razón hablaba con el Olaf en miniatura que la señorita Berry le había regalado para su cumpleaños el sábado pasado a principio de medianoche, y como respuesta obtuvo la más de las sinceras y aterradoras verdades: Porque le gustaba.

No, no la señorita Berry. No podría gustarle la niñera de su hija. Le gustaba el regalo. También la forma en la que la morena la saludó por su cumpleaños, el tono de voz que utilizó, la mirada tímida que le regaló, la verborragia nerviosa, los movimientos excesivos de manos al hablar, la complicidad que pareció crearse entre las dos después de eso, su forma de cantar, su desenvoltura en el escenario, como le plantó cara a Hunter. Le gustó que fuera la primera en saludarla después de medianoche y… No, no le gustó. Le encantó que fuera la primera en saludarla. Le gustó todas y cada una de esas cosas, pero no la señorita Berry.

Ella no.

Por supuesto que no.

No podía gustarle. Fin de la historia.

– ¿Señorita Quinn? –llamó Tina por el IP. Le soltó un _«Quédate quieto»_ a Olaf pero rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que solo era un muñeco sin vida. – ¿Señorita…?

–Dime, Tina –interrumpió pasándose una mano por el rostro. – ¿Qué se te ofrece ahora?

Le hubiese gustado no sonar tan ruda con su secretaria pero la asiática había estado interrumpiendo su trabajo toda la mañana llamándola hasta por la más mínima de las cosas y comenzaba a perder la paciencia completamente. Respiró profundo por enésima vez tratando de serenarse mientras esperaba que su secretaria le dijera por qué razón la llamaba esta vez.

–Su padre me ha pedido que le recuerde que, después del almuerzo, tiene una reunión en el Country Club para renovar la cuota –respondió Tina con su voz robótica.

–No entiendo porqué papá insiste en seguir perteneciendo a ese mundo –murmuró para ella misma mientras, inconscientemente, acariciaba la nariz de muñeco de nieve que descansaba en su escritorio. – ¿Puedes cancelar la cita, Tina?

–Lo dudo mucho, señorita Quinn. Hoy también es el último día para la inscripción en el torneo de polo al que el señor Puckerman asiste todos los años y…

–Ok, ok... Ya entendí –cortó con un repentino mal humor. –No programes nada para la tarde entonces. Después de ir al Country Club me voy directo para mi casa.

–Lo que ordene, señorita Quinn.

Cortó la llamada con molestia. Tomó a Olaf – _Olaf Berry_ , como venía llamando al muñeco en su interior– y comenzó a jugar con las ramas que tenía a modo de brazos. Odiaba ir a Country Club al cual su familia pertenecía. Odiaba desde la recepcionista hasta los dueños del lugar. La mujer era una serpiente venenosa con mezcla de momia y el hombre era un maldito dominado por su esposa. Además eran aduladores, arrogantes y envidiosos. Todo lo que ella detestaba en las personas.

–Pórtate bien mientras termino de trabajar –le ordenó a Olaf dejándolo a un costado antes de comenzar a teclear en el ordenador. –Luego iremos a almorzar, ¿Ok?

Deseó fervientemente que la hora del almuerzo jamás llegara, o por lo menos que se retrasara lo máximo posible, pero en cuanto volvió a levantar la mirada para mirar a Olaf –preparada para regañarlo si había osado desobedecer su orden– vio que el reloj en su escritorio marcaba la hora de comer. Para cuando Tina le había recordado tal cosa, ya tenía su escritorio en perfecto orden, Olaf a salvo en su bolso y los papeles sobre su escritorio ya firmados.

–Esto ya está listo, Tina. Solo falta la firma de Puckerman –indicó dejando varios dossiers sobre el escritorio de su secretaria. –Encárgate de eso, ¿Puede ser? Hazlo antes del almuerzo para que luego puedas tomarte un descanso. También envíame la dirección del Country Club por mensaje de texto. No sé porqué tiendo a olvidar cosas desagradables.

–La ironía siempre ha sido su fuerte –comentó su secretaria sin mirarla.

–Aprecio que notes el esfuerzo –se permitió bromear antes de darse cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado amistosa con la asiática. Se recubrió con su aura de ejecutiva gélida antes de volver a hablar: –Haz lo que te pedí, ¿Ok, Tina? Me voy a almorzar. Muero de hambre.

Se alejó haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo. Sonriéndole diplomáticamente a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba, menos al cadete administrativo que tenía como pasatiempo mirarle el trasero. Estúpido imbécil. Se cruzó también con la secretaria de Puckerman en el ascensor y extrañamente se puso nerviosa. Sabía que era amiga de la señorita Berry y era la primera vez que compartía tiempo con ella después de la entrevista de trabajo. Un momento que le hacía entrar en un completo dilema porque por un lado deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar ese encuentro, esa entrevista –más precisamente, eliminar ese hecho–, pero otra parte tenía la certeza de que, si no fuera por ese momento, la señorita Berry no formaría parte de su vida. Aunque la única razón de su existencia fuera sacarla de quicio.

Lo único que intercambió con la amiga de Rachel fue un simple _«Que tenga buenos días»_ justo antes de que la joven se bajara del ascensor. No quería intercambiar demasiadas palabras con la secretaria de Puckerman, más que nada porque se conocía y sabía que terminaría preguntándole quién era el famoso _«Jesse»_. Al famoso _«Joey»_ lo conocía, era el hijo de la señorita Berry. Un bebé que seguramente no superaba los tres meses de recién nacido. No había vuelto a pensar en ese encuentro con la morena hasta ese momento que recordó al niño. Una parte de ella deseó haberle visto el rostro y así poder compararlo con el de su madre. Quizás tendría los mismos penetrantes ojos marrones indescriptibles, quizás un sedoso cabello color chocolate con tintes miel en las puntas, una nariz particular pero perfecta, atractivos lunares en su mejilla…

Sacudió la cabeza con énfasis en cuanto se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Pensaba tener eso controlado, como siempre, pero de unos días para acá ese autocontrol parecía flaquear por momentos. Sobre todo si compartía espacio con la señorita Berry y veía como se comportaba con Beth. Aunque una parte de ella las miraba con desconfianza cuando las descubría cuchichear por lo bajo. Rachel ya la sacaba de quicio por sí sola, con Beth de su parte le sacaría canas verdes.

–Necesitare aliados –susurró para sí misma mientras entraba a su Mercedes negro. Colocó el manos libres en su teléfono y esperó a que la persona del otro lado respondiera. En cuanto escuchó un gruñido a modo de saludo, supo que podía hablar: – ¿Estas ocupada?

– ¿Para ti? Siempre.

–Estas gruñona, ¿Mala noche? –preguntó con picardía recibiendo otro gruñido como respuesta. –Tomo eso como un _«Sí»_. ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Te harás la psicóloga conmigo? ¿O me dirás para qué me llamas, Fabray?

–Eres odiosa en tus mejores días. Ahora que tuviste una mala noche, lo eres más, López –observó sin quitar su tono travieso o su sonrisa. –Te invito a almorzar. La oferta expira en diez segundos. ¿Aceptas o no? –no escuchó respuesta del otro lado así que continuó: –Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete… Seis… Cinco… Cuatro… Tres…

–Ok, acepto –interrumpió Santana del otro lado. –Pero no hablaremos de mí ni de mi mala noche. Y yo elegiré el lugar donde almorzaremos. Ve hacia Central Park. Ahora te paso la dirección por WhatsApp. Te espero allí en menos de quince minutos, así que no tardes.

Condujo hasta la dirección que su amiga le indicó y casi que arrugó la nariz con desconfianza cuando leyó _«Spotlight Diner»_ una vez que llegó al lugar. Jamás había estado en un sitio como ese y, aunque parecía bastante tranquilo, el hecho de ver un tipo canoso con cara de mafioso no le ayudaba para nada a pensar que era un lugar seguro. Se preguntó porqué razón Santana había elegido ese restaurante para almorzar pero en cuanto puso un pie en su interior, y vio a las empleadas con sus uniformes rojos con detalles en blancos, obtuvo su respuesta. Se encontró con su mejor amiga bostezando mientras chequeaba vaya uno a saber qué en su Smartphone. O quizás solo estaba anotando el número de teléfono de alguna de las camareras del lugar. El de la chica tatuada y bajita que rondaba cerca de ella, talvez.

–Lo retro no es lo tuyo –comentó sentándose frente a Santana que la fulminó con la mirada. –Y este sitio tiene toques retro. Jamás lo mencionaste, ¿Puedo saber porque almorzamos aquí? ¿Acaso es por la agradable vista que presenta el sector femenino del lugar?

–Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tu parte gay tomara total posesión de tu cuerpo –gruñó Santana. Aunque sonrió victoriosa cuando vio el entrecejo de la rubia frente a ella. – ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón.

–No, lo que sé es que eres idiota –replicó. – ¿Ya ordenaste?

–No, pero llamaré a Dani para que nos tome la orden.

– ¿Quién es Dani?

No recibió respuesta por parte de Santana que rodó los ojos antes de hacer una seña con su mano llamando a una de las camareras. Pudo ver que se trataba de la misma chica bajita con tatuajes en los antebrazos que había visto cerca de Santana cuando entró al lugar. Por las miradas y las sonrisas que intercambiaron supo que ya habían interactuado con anterioridad.

–Por tu bien espero que esta comida no me caiga mal –advirtió una vez que tuvieron sus platos. –Por cierto, después de esto necesito que me acompañes hasta Bay Terrace…

–No –cortó Santana antes de darle el primer bocado a su almuerzo.

– ¿ _«No»_? ¿Cómo que _«No»_? Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decirte.

–No pienso ir contigo a donde esta esa vieja momia que me odia.

–Para ser justas, _«la vieja momia»_ , como la llamas, odia a todo el mundo. Incluida yo –indicó. –Vamos, Santana, acompáñame. Necesito ir a renovar la cuota e inscribir a Puckerman en ese estúpido torneo de polo. No quiero ir sola.

–Invita a Rachel –soltó mordazmente Santana ocultando una sonrisa. –Escuché que, desde la cena benéfica, son muy amigas.

–Tú eres más amiga de ella que yo –replicó tensando la mandíbula antes de clavar fríamente los ojos en su amiga y sonreír de igual forma. – ¿O me equivoco?

No, claro que no se equivocaba. Santana y la señorita Berry andaban más unidas que de costumbre. Las había descubierto juntas varias veces en la mansión, y siempre comentando cosas por lo bajo. Seguramente planeando alguna cita romántica. Cosa que le molestaba muchísimo aunque no lo demostrara. Creía haberle dejado en claro a la señorita Berry como era Santana en una relación. Al parecer la niñera de su hija la había ignorado olímpicamente o tenía una vena masoquista muy bien desarrollada.

Además cada vez que veía a la morena con Santana, ya sea riéndose o respirando el mismo aire, se sentía estúpida. Había pensado que la señorita Berry y ella habían conseguido ese tipo de relación después de la cena benéfica pero seguían igual que siempre. Quizás peor, teniendo en cuenta que la morena siempre iba con ella después de haber estado con Santana y eso le hacía enojar. Por ende, terminaba tratando mal a la niñera. Se odiaba a si misma por eso. Odiaba sentirse el segundo plato de alguien. Odiaba ver que Rachel con Santana se divertía y coqueteaba mientras con ella simplemente discutía. Odiaba comenzar a sentir que su estado de ánimo mejoraba o empeoraba dependiendo de la mirada que la morena lanzaba sobre ella.

Básicamente odiaba prestar atención a esos detalles.

A lo largo de esos días había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en la señorita Berry y en la forma en que le hacía sentir. Después de la cena benéfica, y de haber compartido un momento sin peleas ni discusiones con la niñera, su pregunta había sido resuelta de la manera más real y concisa: lo que sentía por la niñera era algo positivo pero negativo a la vez.

Positivo porque definitivamente, y de cierta forma, la señorita Berry le atraía.

Negativo porque definitivamente, y de cierta forma, era algo con lo que no quería lidiar.

No era buena lidiando con emociones. Tampoco lo era tratando de entender porque tenía que ser justamente la señorita Berry y no otra persona la que le hiciera sentir atracción. Fue por eso mismo que había decidido no asumir para ella misma, ni para nadie más, lo que realmente estaba pasando. En esos casos tenía la firme convicción de que ignorar ese tipo de emociones evitaba problemas futuros. Lo que significaba que, si seguía comportándose tal y como lo venía haciendo con la señorita Berry, esa absurda y estúpida atracción que sentía no crecería. Y con un poco de suerte se iría. Solo tenía que mantenerse firme durante los sesenta y dos días restantes.

–Sigo sin entender porqué te molesta tanto que Rachel y yo tengamos una relación –comentó Santana.

–Ah, mira que bien –escupió con desdén e ironía. Si hubiese clavado sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa burlona que ésta tenía bailando en sus labios. –Ya hablamos de una relación. Avísame cuando será la boda así programo un viaje para ese día.

–Si haces eso no asistirás a mi boda con Rachel –razonó la latina destilando diversión y burla. Quizás hasta estaba feliz molestando a su mejor amiga. – ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por…! Quinn… –bajó la voz mirando a todos lados completamente preocupada. –No vayas a levantar la voz ni a entrar en pánico pero… acabo de ver un explosivo, y está entre nosotras dos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –preguntó alarmada sin moverse ni un poco del lugar. También estaba asustada, pero eso no pensaba admitirlo. No enfrente de Santana. Sabía que ir a ese sitio no presagiaba nada bueno. Ahora estaba a punto de morir a manos de un explosivo y no iba poder regresar a casa con Beth. – ¿Qué objeto es? ¿Es el salero? ¿El plato?

–No –respondió Santana antes de separarse de ella dándole un manotazo en la frente. –Es la maldita vena que tienes ahí. Estaba a punto de explotar.

–Eres una odiosa –espetó completamente molesta por caer en el juego de su amiga.

–Y tú eres una ingenua –replicó Santana viendo como Quinn frente a ella se recostaba en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y actitud infantil. –Hacía tiempo que la vena en tu frente no aparecía. Y las veces que lo hizo jamás se notaba tanto. Veo que el tema de Rachel realmente te molesta.

–Deja de llamarla _«Rachel»_.

–Que tú no puedas llamarla de esa forma no significa que el resto tampoco –objetó la latina con una ceja en alto. – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

 _«Sí. Aléjate de mí niñera»_

–No.

No iba a compartir sus pensamientos con Santana. Podía compartir lo que sea con su amiga pero no lo que le estaba pasando con la niñera. Mucho menos si la latina tenía una relación con Berry. Seguramente, si ambas se enteraban que no dejaba de pensar en la morena, se reirían a sus espaldas y aunque creía eso imposible –porque Santana no era ese tipo de personas–, su parte desconfiada y temerosa lo sospechaba. Además, lo último que necesitaba era que la señorita Berry supiera la verdadera razón por la cual se moría por pasar tiempo con ella.

Agradeció que Santana guardara silencio y que no preguntara nada más. No tenía respuestas para ningún tipo de preguntas, sobre todo si tenían que ver con su niñera. Fue por eso mismo que almorzó en silencio ignorando el repentino cosquilleo en sus dedos y el deseo de llamar a casa solo para que la morena atendiera y pudiera escuchar su voz. Pero eso equivaldría a un suicidio, ¿Con que excusa llamaría? No podía preguntar por Beth porque la adolescente estaba en el colegio, no podía preguntar por sus padres porque sonaría bastante raro. Ya sonaba raro solo con pensarlo, decirlo en voz alto sería completamente absurdo.

Realmente estaba luchando contra todo eso. No quería sentirse atraída por su niñera, no quería siquiera mirarla más de lo acordado. Ella no era así y no iba a serlo por culpa de un gnomo en patines. Porque no debía olvidar la circunstancia en la cual la conoció ni la forma en que lo hizo. Mucho menos olvidar que tenía una relación con su mejor amiga y además también tenía un hijo. A sus ojos y su mente, Rachel Berry era un completo desastre que no necesitaba anexar a su vida. Dentro de su interior, era un respiro en sus rutinarios y monótonos días. Un soplo de aire nuevo que por mucho que quería dejar de respirar no podía.

Aunque también estaba el constante recuerdo de Beth diciéndole que debía romper las estructuras. ¿Bajar los muros y dejar entrar a la señorita Berry equivaldría a eso? ¿Qué pasaría después de esos sesenta y dos días restantes? Rachel se iría sin mirar atrás y ni siquiera iba a notar su ausencia. El único recuerdo que tendría de ella sería que le peleaba todo el tiempo. Seguramente a Santana la recordaría muchísimo mejor.

–Eh, St. James –llamó Santana trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se preguntó quién demonios era el hombre que la latina había llamado con un movimiento de manos y que en ese momento se acercaba a ellas. Lo miró de arriba abajo no por nada en especial, sino porque hacía lo mismo con todas las personas que conocía por primera vez. Como si estuviera replanteándose si compartir tiempo y espacio con dichas personas valía la pena o no. No encontraba nada llamativo o atractivo en el joven parado a un lado de su mesa, ni siquiera sus ojos azules o su cabello castaño claro. Nada que pudiera llamar su atención.

–Te presento –volvió a escuchar por parte de Santana. Adoptó su pose de empresaria diplomática acompañada de una sonrisa que le regaló al chico parado junto a su mesa a quien le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo. –Quinn, él es Jesse. El amigo de Rachel. St. James, ella es Quinn Fabray. La jefa de tu amiga.

 _«Jesse…»_ resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras se ponía de pie. Quizás inconscientemente.

Sintió que el agarre de manos que mantenían entre los dos comenzaba a quemarle. Frente a ella se encontraba el esposo de su niñera. O el que ella creía que era el esposo. En un acto reflejo –y porque su mente estaba completamente vulnerable y bloqueada– miró la mano izquierda del esposo/no esposo de su niñera solo para asegurarse que no había ningún anillo de bodas en su dedo anular. O alguna marca de que había uno allí. Pero no encontró nada y fue por eso mismo que ejerció más fuerza en el apretón de manos. Como si quisiera marcar un territorio que no le pertenecía.

No iba a negarlo, una parte de ella estaba temblando, aterrorizada, sin razón aparente. Solo por tener al esposo/no esposo de la señorita Berry frente a ella. El tipo que, junto con la morena, había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que supo de su existencia. Tenía que admitir que era tal y como se lo imaginaba. Desfachatado a la hora de vestir, como la señorita Berry; con una sonrisa arrogante bailando constantemente en los labios, como la señorita Berry; con cierto aire impertinente en el rostro, como la señorita Berry; atractivo, como Rachel…

Se detuvo en cuanto sus pensamientos tomaron ese rumbo. No debía entrar allí porque era como caer en arenas movedizas de las cuales no saldría con facilidad. Si es que lograba salir. Así que se concentró en seguir analizando al tal Jesse St. James, amigo/esposo/no esposo de Rachel. Una parte de ella esperaba a alguien acorde a la morena, alguien que estuviera a su altura. No literal, obviamente. Estaba completamente segura que nadie estaría literalmente a la altura de Rachel. Era un maldito gnomo.

Un sexy, atractivo y completamente odioso gnomo.

–Por fin conozco en persona a la famosa Quinn Fabray –comentó el esposo/no esposo de la niñera. Lo miró con una ceja en alto desprendiendo desdén. Lo mismo que hacía cuando alguien no le caía bien pero tenía que guardar las apariencias. –He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti…

–Sobre usted –aclaró soltándose del agarre de manos. No sin antes darle un apretón bastante fuerte a St. James. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio una mueca cruzar por el rostro del joven frente a ella. –No le di permiso de que me tutee. Así que le pediría que no lo hiciera –se preguntó porqué razón Jesse St. James no se había sentido ofendido por su comentario. En lugar de eso, el imbécil comenzó a reír. – ¿Dije algo gracioso?

–No, es solo que es exactamente a como me la describieron –respondió St. James llamando su atención. –O como me la describió Rachel, mejor dicho.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí, St. James? –se adelantó Santana interrumpiendo lo que iba a preguntar. – ¿No tenías que cuidar al hijo de…?

–Kurt esta con él –respondió el esposo/no esposo de la señorita Berry.

Supuso que estaban hablando de Joey, el hijo de Rachel. No había que ser un genio para saber que Santana y St. James hablaban del niño. Los dos conocían a la morena y los dos pasaban tiempo con ella, así que era bastante obvio el tema central de la conversación. También estaba segura que Santana conocía al niño, después de todo tenía, o estaba por tener, una relación con Rachel; que a su vez era la madre de… _Joey_.

Solo por hacer algo, miró la hora en su reloj pulsera. Terminó resoplando cuando la hora del almuerzo ya pasó y ella no había podido comer casi nada, todo por culpa de sus pensamientos. Había adquirido la costumbre de perderse en su mente y siempre tenía una sola protagonista: Rachel Berry. Incluso había adquirido la costumbre de llamarla por su nombre de pila pero solo internamente. En voz alta era _«La señorita Berry»_ , como siempre.

–Santana, yo me voy –anunció recogiendo sus cosas. Ignoró al esposo/no esposo de la señorita Berry y agregó: – ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

–Sí, voy contigo –respondió la latina poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a Jesse mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero: –Estas invitado, tú y todos los amigos de Rach, siempre y cuando lleves a quien tú sabes.

No quiso escuchar nada más después de eso o de lo que fueran a decir a continuación, así que simplemente se alejó de Santana y de su _«nuevo amigo»_ sin siquiera despedirse de este último. Le importaba muy poco quedar como una maleducada, estaba completamente segura que a Jesse St. James poco le importaría también. Una vez en el interior de su auto, y agradeciendo que Santana todavía no había llegado junto a ella, dejó escapar el suspiro que tenía atorado en su garganta y se abstuvo de sacar a Olaf de su bolso por miedo a que su amiga llegara de repente y no le diera tiempo a esconderlo. De lo que no se abstuvo fue de buscar algún tipo de contacto con Rachel. La excusa no la tenía clara. Improvisaría en el momento. Solamente esperaba que fuera la morena quien contestase el teléfono de la mansión.

–Residencia Fabray, buenos días –saludaron del otro lado y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando supo quién era la dueña de esa voz. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

–Soy Q-Quinn, señorita Berry –aclaró tratando de no tartamudear mucho. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar la excusa que justificara porque llamaba. –Hmm… Llamaba para… Hmm… ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Pasaré la tarde con Beth, así que si usted quiere…

– ¿Pasar también la tarde con Beth? –interrumpió la niñera. –Si no vas a morderme o mostrarme los dientes como si fueras un Pitbull viejo y malherido, me encantaría.

La idea principal era darle la tarde libre a la niñera pero que se auto invitara a compartir tiempo con ella y con Beth sonaba muchísimo mejor. De esa forma calmaría a su estúpido lado que se moría por pasar tiempo con Rachel sin tener que exponerse o decirlo en voz alta. Tenía que guardar las apariencias, después de todo.

–No podías aceptar la oferta sin hacer alguno de tus comentarios, ¿No? –replicó notando como todo en su interior se relajaba. En parte se odiaba así misma por dejar que Rachel fuera la razón de eso. No podía ni debía crear dependencia con esa morena odiosa. –Tenías que sacarme de quicio, como siempre.

–No sería yo si no lo hiciera, y no serias tú si no te molestaras –señaló Rachel robándose una sonrisa de su parte. –O fingieras que te molestas.

No dijo nada después de eso pero sabía que eso no le importaría a Rachel. Había notado de nuevo que volvían a tutearse y, extrañamente, se sentía bien con eso. Lo mejor de todo era que la morena la tuteaba cuando estaban solas y eso le hacía creer que tenían algún tipo de código secreto entre ellas o que compartían algo además del bienestar de Beth. Además había hablado primero con ella y no con Santana, o al menos eso esperaba. No tenía ganas de enojarse con Rachel solo por culpa de sus malditos celos.

–Tengo que colgar –indicó sin ánimos de hacer tal cosa pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que Santana la descubriera. –No le digas nada a Beth. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

–Cuenta con eso –afirmó Rachel.

Al parecer la niñera tampoco quería cortar la llamada teniendo en cuenta el silencio que se formó después de eso. Por lo que terminó sonriendo al pensar tal cosa. Muy a su pesar, soltó un _«Adiós»_ en susurros casi al mismo tiempo que Santana entraba a su Mercedes. Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática a su amiga cuando ésta le preguntó con quién hablaba. No iba a decirle que estaba hablando con quien ella coqueteaba, y tampoco quería que lo supiera. Quería que esa conversación fuera un secreto entre ella y Rachel.

Ignorando la mirada perspicaz de Santana condujo hasta Bay Terrace, donde estaba ubicado el Country Club al cual asistía su familia a lo largo de todo el año. Apartó a Rachel de su mente y se concentró en el camino. Tuvo que consultar varias veces al GPS –ignorando el _«Te dije que teníamos que parar para preguntar»_ de Santana– porque no recordaba mucho el camino. Normalmente era Tina o su padre quien se encargaba de eso, no ella. No entendía porqué la habían enviado esta vez.

En cuanto escuchó un gruñido por parte de su amiga supo que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Santana detestaba ese sitio tanto como ella, pero detestaba muchísimo más a la dueña del lugar. La misma que caminaba por el campo de golf con varios empleados detrás de ella.

–Deberían quitarla del sol. Con todo el plástico que tiene encima, se puede incendiar –comentó la latina mirando hacia la misma dirección que lo hacía Quinn. –Si su hijo es adicto a las cirugías como ella, siento compasión de la chica que vaya a salir con él.

–Y eso que no lo conoces –afirmó Quinn con diversión. –Es atractivo pero arrogante. Tiene lindos ojos pero es un idiota. Canta bien pero no tanto como Rac… Como la señorita Berry.

–Ups –canturreó Santana con picardía. –Lapsus, lapsus. Sabes que puedes decir su nombre sin que se te aparezca enfrente, ¿No? No es como Lord Voldemort o algo por el estilo. Además, no pienso crucificarte porque la hayas llamado _«Rachel»_ y no _«Señorita Berry»_. De hecho, aunque no lo creas, ese es su nombre.

–Llegamos –indicó ignorando a su amiga. –Te pido por favor que me dejes hablar a mí. Tú mira a la recepcionista o coquetea con ella pero no vayas a generar una discusión con la momia, ¿Puede ser? ¿Le harías ese favor a tu mejor amiga?

–Si ella estuviera aquí, sí –replicó Santana ganándose un golpe en el brazo. –Está bien, está bien. Me portaré bien.

Suspiró por lo bajo antes de bajarse de su Mercedes. Necesitaba toda la paciencia que fuera capaz de reunir para enfrentarse a la dueña del Country Club. La misma que salió a recibirlas en cuanto entraron al vestíbulo del lugar.

–No sabía que las momias eran veloces –susurró Santana en su oído. –Recién estaba en el campo de golf y ahora está aquí, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

–Silencio –ordenó Quinn con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Sonrisa que se acentuó cuando la mujer se paró frente a ella. –Señora Weston. Que gusto verla.

No, no era ningún gusto ver a esa vieja con aspecto de gárgola pero su padre siempre había dicho que debía llevarse bien con las personas, sobre todo si eran clientes de la financiera. No le caía bien la señora Weston porque era todo lo que ella detestaba pero en el peor de los sentidos, no como Rachel. Con la morena era diferente porque si bien era todo lo que detestaba, una parte de ella se sentía bien y contenta con sus enfrentamientos, incluso se divertía. Con la señora Weston era todo lo contario. Quería sacársela de encima rápidamente.

– ¿Ya terminaste? Quiero irme –susurró Santana. –Realmente me da miedo. No sé si sonríe o le duele algo. ¿Tendrá los lagrimales en los pezones como Homero Simpson en el capítulo que se opera entero?

–Dime que a mi niñera no le gusta los Simpsons –pidió Quinn en el mismo tono de voz que su amiga.

– ¿Qué? No. Espera… ¿Piensas que estoy viendo todas las temporadas de los Simpsons porque a Rachel le gusta?

– ¿ _«Rachel»_? –intervino la señora Weston con una mueca de asco en el rostro. –Mi hijo salió un tiempo atrás con una joven que tenía ese nombre. Era alguien que dejaba mucho que desear y créanme, no cumplía para nada las expectativas que tenía.

–Te espero en el auto –murmuró Santana alejándose antes de que pudiera detenerla.

No quería quedarse a solas con la señora Weston, y menos si se ponía hablar de lo que genial que era su hijo y de la novia esa que no superaba sus expectativas. Automáticamente pensó en Rachel cuando la momia soltó un _«Pero bueno, ¿Qué expectativa iba a superar si apenas superaba el metro y medio de altura?»_. Estuvo tentada de soltarle unas cuantas verdades acerca de su hijo a la señora Weston pero se mordió la lengua porque lo menos que quería era iniciar una disputa. Quería terminar todo el papeleo rápido para ir a casa y pasar tiempo con Beth. Suspiró aliviada cuando, una hora más tarde, se alejó del Country Club insultando mentalmente a su padre por haberla enviado a ese infierno.

–Ceno en tu casa. En mi refrigerador lo único que hay es un limón por la mitad con una capa verde de moho –indicó Santana cuando llegaron a su departamento. –Paso más tarde por la mansión. Necesito una ducha urgente y hacer algunas cosas importantes antes.

–Uy, cuanto secretismo –se burló con un guiño de ojos. –A ver si con el estómago lleno me cuentas qué fue lo que pasó para que tuvieras una noche mala.

–Cuenta con eso –fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Santana antes de perderla de vista.

No hubo ni un _«Adiós»_ ni un _«Te veo luego»_ por parte de su amiga pero tampoco le importó. Se había acostumbrado a la personalidad de la latina así que, molestarse sería algo absurdo de su parte. Sonrió por última vez antes de conducir rumbo hacia la mansión. Se encontró con Beth ya en su hogar, más precisamente en su habitación con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la niñera mientras miraban vaya uno a saber qué. Porque si tenía que ser sincera, lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue la imagen de Beth con Rachel y nada más.

Aprovechando que ni una ni la otra había notado su presencia aun, se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y las observó detenidamente. Era en momentos como esos en los cuales podía reconocer para sí misma, sin temor de ser descubierta o quedar como una tonta, que la niñera de su hija había dejado de ser una simple morena maleducada. Era en momentos como esos en los cuales la morena dejaba de ser la _«Señorita Berry»_ para pasar a ser simple y totalmente _«Rachel»_. Era en momentos como esos en los cuales se permitía bajar todas las barreras, rendirse completamente y dejar que su interior sintiera lo que quisiera sin arrepentirse ni un poco.

Pero se permitía sentir solamente unos minutos, no más que eso. Después recordaba que había un mundo real en el cual Rachel tenía un hijo, era su empleada y, lo peor de todo, era la posible conquista de Santana, su mejor amiga. Se sentía horrible permitiéndose sentir atracción por la morena sabiendo esas cosas. Ella no podía ni debía sentir atracción por la persona que había llamado la atención de Santana –decir que era amor lo que la latina sentía era algo demasiado prematuro–, que tenía un hijo del que no sabía nada más que su nombre y, por encima de todo, que era la persona que pasaba más hora que ella con Beth. Y todavía no se había detenido a pensar en la diferencia de edad. Tampoco era algo que le importase demasiado, si tenía que ser sincera.

Aun así esas razones no parecían ser suficientemente sólidas como para funcionar como impedimentos a la inminente atracción que sentía por Rachel. Sabía que debía detenerlo a tiempo, y lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero una parte de ella no quería hacerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba perdiendo el control y, a pesar de saber que eso era un terrible y completo error, se sentía bien con eso.

– ¡Mamá! –exclamó Beth trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Sonrió feliz en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de su hija chocando contra el suyo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé qué…

–Quise darte una sorpresa –interrumpió besando la frente de la adolescente que se pasó el dorso de la mano por el lugar donde se pegaron los labios de su madre. – ¿Te sorprendí?

–Sí, algo así –respondió Beth rodando los ojos quitándole importancia. Quinn sonrió al darse cuenta que su hija no iba a darle la razón para nada. – ¿Te quedas con nosotras o…?

–Si me dejas poner mi portafolios en tu escritorio, entonces si me quedare, ¿Puedo? –preguntó levantando el objeto. Beth asintió ocultando una sonrisa. –Hola, señorita Berry.

–Señorita Fabray–saludó la niñera sin siquiera mirarla.

Al parecer sus uñas eran más interesante que mirarla a ella pero ni siquiera se molestó por eso, porque la sonrisa que tenía Rachel bailando en sus labios le hizo saber que estaban compartiendo su código secreto: nada de _«Rachel»_ o _«Quinn»_ a secas con personas presentes a su alrededor.

–Iré a decirle a Julia que prepare más palomitas. Ahora vengo –indicó Beth abandonando su habitación a toda prisa. –Ponte cómoda, mamá. Ya regreso… y, por favor, no pelees con Rachel.

–Ya escuchó a su hija –comentó la niñera con cierta diversión en la voz y la sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios. –Nada de pelearme.

–No eres tan santa que digamos, Berry –replicó sentándose en el sofá al lado de la niñera que dejó escapar una carcajada por lo bajo. –Eres tan culpable como yo, y que hayas puesto a mi hija en mi contra solo evidencia tal cosa.

–Asumo que extrañaste pelearme.

–Asumes mal –afirmó tratando por todos los medios no sonreír. –Por cierto, hoy conocí a tu esposo/no esposo.

No sabía exactamente porqué le contaba a Rachel que había conocido a Jesse St. James. Quizás porque era amigo de la morena y sabía que se lo contaría, después de todo. O quizás simplemente porque quería comentar con alguien qué le pareció ese encuentro, aunque Rachel fuese la menos indicada para comentar tal cosa. Ignoró el repentino nerviosismo que la invadió en cuanto sintió los ojos chocolates –por ponerle un nombre a esa extraña tonalidad propia de la señorita Berry– sobre ella. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de emoción si no iba a ser capaz de mantener su atracción a raya.

– ¿Qué te pareció? –indagó Rachel mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Beth. Algo que ella también hizo, solo para asegurarse de que su intimidad estaba todavía a resguardo.

– ¿Sinceramente? No hablé mucho con el señor St. James –respondió recubriéndose de su aura de ejecutiva solo para que Rachel no se diera cuenta de su verdadero estado interno. –Santana habló más con él. Parece que son buenos amigos. O quizás el tema de conversación se centró en usted, como siempre. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa más puede tener en común?

–Aunque no lo creas, no soy su centro de atención –replicó Rachel dejando de sonreír. –Ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar sin tener que nombrarme o mencionarme. A veces los envidio.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

–Porque apenas se conocen y se lleva bien– respondió la morena mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Nosotras apenas nos conocemos y nos llevamos a las patadas.

–Pero así nos entendemos –murmuró jugueteando con sus manos incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Rachel. –Además, nos estamos llevando bastante bien últimamente.

– ¿Y eso te gusta?

Si no fuera porque lo creía imposible, seguramente hubiera creído escuchar cierto tono vacilante en la voz de Rachel. Apretó los puños con fuerzas cuando sintió el estúpido deseo de quitar el mechón de pelo que caía sobre el rostro de la morena. Lo que no pudo evitar fue morderse los labios cuando su mirada decayó en los de la niñera frente a ella por tan solo un instante. Se preguntó si Santana habría tenido el placer de probarlos. O quizás Sam, el chofer. Y, si de ser así, si realmente deseaba tener una respuesta al respecto.

Lo horrible de sentirse atraída por la misma persona que su mejor amiga era el hecho de llenarse de preguntas respecto a cómo sería esa relación. Martirizarse pensando en todas las cosas que hacían cuando estaban juntas y carcomiéndose de envidia por dentro al saber que jamás tendría algo así con la morena. Apenas estaban manteniendo una relación cordial, y eso ya era mucho pedir.

–De verdad no hay nada entre Santana y tú, ¿No? –preguntó después de unos largos segundos en silencio. ¿Dónde estaba Beth cuando la necesitaba? Tendría que estar allí, poniéndole un freno a su estúpida inconsciencia antes de que metiera la pata hasta el fondo.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? –cuestionó Rachel apagando la televisión para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. –Es la segunda vez que sacas a colación una posible relación con Santana. ¿Sientes celos de mí? No voy a quitártela, si es lo que te preocupa.

 _«Adorable»_ se permitió pensar ahogando un suspiro. _«Sencillamente adorable»_

Rachel había dejado de mirarla para recostarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido en una actitud completamente infantil. Nuevamente apretó los puños, esta vez con molestia al no sentirse capaz de vencer a ese temor absurdo que la invadió de repente. Temía meter la pata, arruinarlo todo con Rachel. Sobre todo ahora que se estaban llevando bien.

–Estamos llevándonos bien –empezó diciendo tras mirar hacia la puerta para asegurarse que Beth aun no volvía. En serio, ¿Dónde se había metido la adolescente? Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar. –No quiero que se arruine todo por una mala relación entre mi mejor amiga y mi niñera, ¿Entiendes?

–Te entiendo pero creo que no te he dado razones para que pienses que entre Santana y yo hay algo más que una reciente amistad –afirmó la niñera poniéndose de pie frente a ella. –Escucha, Quinn –la manera en que dijo su nombre la hizo derretir por completo, y ni siquiera se reprendió por sentirse de esa forma. –Quizás al principio me caíste mal pero no es porque seas tú precisamente, sino porque me recuerdas a alguien todo el tiempo. Alguien que me lastimó muchísimo. Pero ahora no quiero hablar sobre eso. Lo que quiero decirte es que, aunque tenemos nuestros momentos y ambas sabemos que no dejaremos de buscarnos las narices todo el tiempo, empiezas a caerme bien y no quiero arruinar eso. Si te molesta que pase tiempo con Santana o piensas que voy a quitártela, porque eres como un niño celoso y posesivo de sus juguetes, solo tienes que decírmelo y llegaremos a un acuerdo, ¿Ok?

No controló su mano cuando ésta fue a parar hacia la de Rachel que estaba parada a su lado. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Quizás porque pensó que el temblor que la invadió de repente se notaría en sus ojos. O quizás porque estaba completamente segura que Rachel la descubriría en cuanto sus ojos marrones se enfocaran en ella.

–No me molesta que pases tiempo con Santana –terminó confesando mirando al frente. –Me molesta que no quieras pasar conmigo el mismo tiempo que pasas con ella.

– ¿Y quién dice que no quiero?

Levantó la mirada automáticamente enfocándose en los ojos de Rachel. Estaba completamente segura que el marrón estaba reflejando el mismo estado de nerviosismo, dilema y patetismo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se preguntó si la morena también estaría manteniendo una batalla interna como la que ella estaba teniendo en su interior.

–Ya volví. Tardé porque Julia… –escuchó que decía Beth entrando a la habitación. – ¿Está todo bien? ¿De que hablaban?

–Zombies.

–Perros.

–De perros zombies –aclaró Quinn clavando sus ojos en la niñera que se rio por lo bajo. Al parecer verla nerviosa le parecía divertido. Ignoró la ceja en alto de su hija completamente escéptica y continuó: –Da igual de lo que hablamos con tu niñera, jovencita. No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

–Sobre todo si se trata de perros zombies, ¿No, mamá? –ironizó Beth.

–Ya no pasaras tiempo con Santana.

–Sí, porque mi tiempo con la tía San lo pasaras tú. A ver si con eso aprendes a mentir.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rachel cuando comenzó a reír nuevamente y tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer lo mismo cuando la morena levantó los hombros y las manos en una clara muestra de rendición pero al mismo tiempo diversión. Cuando esa imagen o ese momento se presentaba ante ella, era cuando más vulnerable se sentía. Era cuando todos sus muros bajaban por completos y Rachel se colaba un poco más en su interior. Luego recordaba que sentirse atraída por la niñera estaba mal por infinidades de razones y volvía a comportarse con frialdad. Como si eso pudiera evitar que se sintiera menos atraída.

–Como sea, si ya dejaron de hablar de _«perros zombies»_ , ¿Podemos volver a la película? –preguntó Beth sentándose al lado de su madre. – ¿O empezar una nueva?

–Buscaré el DVD –respondió Rachel adelantándose. Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto sintió que la mano de la morena le regalaba un rápido apretón en el hombro. Se preguntó si lo había hecho a consciencia o si solo fue un acto reflejo. – ¿Quiere ver algo en especial, señorita Fabray?

–Hmm… No lo sé –respondió algo aturdida. –Quizás podríamos dejar que Beth elija la película, ¿No cree? O quizás podríamos salir al patio y jugar.

– ¿Jugar? Tengo catorce años, mamá. Jugar es para niños.

–Oh, lo siento, mujer grande –volvió a adelantarse Rachel. –Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu madre. Ya me cansé de ver películas, si quieres podemos leer en el jardín o puedo apelar a tu lado competitivo y desafiarte a un partido de ajedrez en el patio, ¿Qué me dices?

–Te digo que tocaste el orgullo de un Fabray, Berry. Nadie me desafía y sale invicto de eso –aseguró Beth saliendo de su habitación nuevamente. –Iré a buscar el ajedrez. Tú prepárate para perder.

–Es igual a ti –comentó Rachel mirando hacia donde Beth se había perdido. –Me gusta.

 _«¿Qué?»_ pensó sonriendo sin dejar de mirar como la morena se alejaba de ella.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rachel dijo que le gustaba Beth porque era igual a ella o le gustaba ella porque era igual a Beth? Dio con el tacón de su zapato en el suelo completamente frustrada. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser complicado con Rachel? ¿Por qué tenía que analizar un maldito comentario que tenía pinta de ser un halago? Había recibido infinidades de agasajos a lo largo de toda su vida, pero ninguno lograba meterla de lleno en una especie de trance como lo hacía Rachel.

–Por cierto, no hay nada entre Santana y yo –aseguró la morena apareciendo nuevamente en la puerta de Beth. –Y debería sacar a Olaf de su bolso. Se puede sofocar.

Esperó a que Rachel se perdiera nuevamente de su vista para dejar escapar una carcajada. Una risa sincera que salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás porque una vez más volvía a confirmar que entre Rachel y Santana no había nada, y eso tranquilizaba a su lado celoso. O quizás porque la sonrisa que la morena le dedicó no se la había visto jamás, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con la latina, con Sam o Puckerman. Y eso le hacía sentir especial.

O por lo menos alguien importante en la vida de Rachel.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Jueves 1 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	17. XVII

_Capitulo dedicado a mi Beta Reader que está estrenando el titulo de LICENCIADA. No tengo mucho para decirte, solo que me siento orgullosa de vos y me encanta que hayas compartido esa maravillosa noticia conmigo. Gracias. Este capitulo no es un_ "regalo" _en toda su regla por tu logro (te mereces más que esto), pero espero que te guste. Nuevamente... ¡FELICITACIONES, BETA!_

* * *

 **XVII**

* * *

 **Día 31. 18:33 pm**

Había perdido la cuenta de las partidas de ajedrez que Beth y Rachel habían llevado a cabo a lo largo de toda la tarde. También había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la niñera había gritado _«Jaque Mate»,_ para molestia de su hija. No tenía un número exacto de partidas pero si tenía que basarse en estadísticas, podría decir que estaban un setenta por cierto a favor de la morena.

A resguardo del libro que tenía en la mano, mientras Beth jugaba la enésima partida con la niñera, se permitía observarlas a las dos sin que éstas lo notaran. Tenía que apretar los labios con fuerzas cuando descubría a su hija con el entrecejo fruncido completamente molesta y a la expectativa de un nuevo movimiento por parte de Rachel, esperando –y deseando– que no le ganase una vez más. A veces se asombraba de lo competitiva que la adolescente podría llegar a ser.

Aunque Rachel no se quedaba atrás tampoco.

Si tenía que decirlo en voz alta lo negaría por completo y juraría hasta el cansancio que no lo hizo, pero se había tomado el tiempo suficiente como para prestar atención a las expresiones faciales de la niñera de su hija aprovechando que estaba concentrada en ganar y no en sacarla de quicio. Creyó que no encontraría a alguna otra cosa más a la cual tildar de «Adorable» pero en cuanto vio como la morena arrugaba la nariz analizando el siguiente movimiento, supo que se equivocaba. Había visto que esbozaba una sonrisa tensa cuando era Beth quien gritaba _«Jaque Mate»_ completamente victoriosa y sin ningún tipo de tacto. Y esa misma sonrisa cambiaba por otra más sincera cuando era ella misma quien ganaba.

– ¿Quién te enseñó a jugar ajedrez, Berry? –preguntó Beth sin quitar la mirada del tablero pero con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. – ¿Los ingleses?

–En realidad, Beth, aunque el origen del ajedrez no está del todo claro, hay varias versiones sobre su lugar de procedencia y ninguno es británico –explicó sin poder contenerse. Se preguntó porque razón la mano de Rachel se detuvo a medio camino de mover una pieza, o porque cerró los ojos y tragó saliva apenas perceptiblemente. Supo que no hubiera apreciado ninguno de esos detalles si no fuera porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su niñera. –Le sugiero que no se confié demasiado, señorita Berry. Su Rey puede estar muy bien protegido pero incluso la fortaleza más impenetrable tiene grietas.

– ¿Los iceberg también? –indagó la niñera con cierta picardía en la voz. No supo por qué pero tuvo la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo respecto a esa pregunta. –Jaque Mate.

–Realmente te estas ganando mi odio –comentó Beth ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su niñera. Quizás porque no se había tomado el comentario de manera ofensiva, sino con diversión. –Engañas a las personas detrás de esa mascara de chica buena y de baja estatura.

–Beth –advirtió dejando de fingir que leía. –No seas irrespetuosa con tu niñera. No le hables así.

–Claro, porque solo tú quieres meterte con ella –replicó la adolescente acomodando nuevamente el tablero de ajedrez. Quizás por eso no notó la mirada fulminante de su madre y la sonrisa traviesa de Rachel. –Una nueva partida, Rach. Y esta vez seré yo las blancas.

–Perfecto –acordó la morena viendo como Beth realizaba el primer movimiento. –Y no le faltes el respeto a tu madre.

Esa reprimenda la tomó por sorpresa. Pensó que la morena iba a «aplaudir» la contestación de Beth, pero al parecer estaba haciendo su trabajo y le había reprendido. Pensó que su hija iba a tomarse a mal esas palabras pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que Beth sonreía de medio lado como si no le importase tal cosa. Al parecer era algún tipo código entre ellas.

–Mamá, ¿Puedes jugar por mí? –preguntó Beth cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. –Debo responder esta llamada.

– ¿Quién es? –indagó con cierto recelo en la voz. Se levantó de su asiento sentándose delante de la señorita Berry que seguía sin mirarla.

–Mi novio –respondió Beth guiñándole un ojo a su niñera que negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras que Quinn se petrificó en el lugar. Reaccionó solamente cuando su hija le acarició el rostro. –Es broma, mamá. Es Alyson. Tenemos que hablar sobre algo. Vuelvo en un rato… y gánale a Rachel por mí. No soporto su sonrisa victoriosa cuando me gana –agregó guiñándole nuevamente un ojo a su niñera.

– ¿Sabes de que tienen que hablar? –pregunto después que Beth se perdió de su radar visual dejándola a solas con Rachel.

Era la primera vez que estaban a solas después de horas en el patio trasero de la mansión y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Si contenta porque solamente estaban ella y la señorita Berry, o nerviosa porque solamente estaban ella y la señorita Berry. En su cabeza todavía resonaba el _«¿Y quién dice que no quiero?»_ que Rachel había dicho en el dormitorio de Beth. Había intentado quitarlo de su mente, ignorarlo, desterrarlo hasta la parte más remota de su cerebro, pero no lo había logrado. Incluso, el que no pudiera abandonar la página de su libro era por culpa de eso. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a una simple frase que se suponía no debía significar nada.

Por otro lado tenía que admitir que ese _«¿Y quién dice que no quiero?»_ encendió algo dentro de ella. Como una luz de esperanza o algo similar. Esa pregunta/respuesta dejaba entrever, a su entender, que Rachel quería pasar con ella el mismo tiempo que pasaba con Santana. Tanto como ella quería pasar el tiempo con la morena. Pero tampoco tenía una prueba consistente que confirmara que así era, así que no quería ilusionarse en vano. No era una mujer de creer en palabras porque sabía que éstas a veces se podían malinterpretar y, malinterpretar algo en lo que a Rachel respectaba, sería cometer un error atroz. Sabía que para tener todas las respuestas que necesitaba debía ir con cautela.

Por el momento tenía algo claro: Rachel no tenía una relación con Santana.

No entendía porque se conformaba solo con esa respuesta de la morena si no era una mujer de confiar solamente en palabras. O porque no pedía algo fehaciente que asegurase que entre ella y Santana no había nada de nada. Una prueba real. No lograba entender porque su interior se volvía ingenuo y vulnerable solo con escuchar cada palabra de Rachel que negase cualquier relación con la latina. Y fue en ese momento que comenzó a sospechar que quizás, y solo quizás, se creería cada cosa que Rachel le dijese, así sea una mentira.

–Puede que sepa algo, aunque trato de no meterme en sus asuntos –escuchó decir a la dueña de sus pensamientos trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. –Le… Te aconsejo que muevas tu Alfil. Aunque tu Caballo tampoco está muy protegido que digamos.

– ¿Debería darle importancia a eso? –fue lo único que dijo ignorando la sugerencia de Rachel. –Lo que Beth está hablando con su amiga, digo. ¿Es algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

–No lo creo. Apuesto lo que sea a que están hablando sobre la nueva canción de Taylor Swift dedicada a alguno de sus ex novios –bromeó la morena. –Y te dije que cuidaras de tu Alfil. Los peones pueden parecer inservibles pero siempre hay uno que destaca por encima del resto.

– _Lecciones de Ajedrez_ , por Rachel Berry –soltó haciendo sonreír a la morena. Se preguntó si el revoloteo en su interior al ver tal cosa, Santana también lo experimentaba cuando causaba una sonrisa en la joven. –Es una lástima que no hayas percibido la poca vida que le quedaba a tu Torre…

–Y yo lamento la pérdida de tu Caballo –replicó Rachel sacando del juego a dicha figura.

–Me gustaría saber quién te enseño a jugar al ajedrez –comentó como si nada tratando de que no se le notara lo mucho que deseaba saber tal cosa. –Hasta el momento Beth era la mejor jugadora de la casa.

Sintió los ojos marrones indescriptibles de Rachel clavándose en ella pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso devolverle la mirada. Aun así sonrió mientras movía a un Peón colocándolo de manera peligrosa junto al único Caballo blanco que le quedaba en el juego. No supo si se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida de la morena, o si era un tema tabú en su vida y por eso la chica no contestaba y la miraba penetrantemente.

Quizás no debería haber preguntado nada.

–Mi padre, Hiram, me enseñó a jugar –comenzó a decir la morena sin mirarla. Tal vez porque estaba concentrada en quitar del juego el otro Caballo blanco de Quinn como para mirar a la rubia. O quizás no mirarla era la mejor opción para expresarse. –No importaba cuan cansado volviera del hospital, él siempre se tomaba el tiempo de jugar una partida conmigo.

– ¿Es medico?

–Uno de los mejores de todo Lima –respondió Rachel contagiando su sonrisa y su orgullo a Quinn. –Por un tiempo quise ser médico, como él. Luego se me pasó esa loca idea en cuanto entré a la adolescencia –bromeó haciendo reír a Quinn que movió a su Reina salvándola de un posible ataque por parte del Alfil de Rachel. –Cuando dije que no quería ser doctora, mi padre pensó que me dedicaría al rubro inmobiliario como él.

– ¿No dijiste que era medico? –indagó algo confusa.

–Ah, no. Hablo de mi otro padre –aclaró la morena. –Hmm… Soy hija de padres gais. ¿Es un…? ¿Es un problema eso?

–Creo que has pasado con Santana el suficiente tiempo como para saber que es lesbiana –respondió clavando sus ojos avellanas en los marrones indescriptibles de Rachel. Se preguntó si los ojos de la morena cambiarían según su estado de ánimo. –Por ende me habrás visto con ella. ¿Notas que la trato diferente por su sexualidad? No. Para mí lo importante es cómo las personas se comportan conmigo, no con quien comparten su cama. ¿Creíste que iba a despedirte por tener padres gais?

Pero Rachel no respondió. Se preguntó que tendría algo el rostro o si le había salido un tercer ojo en la frente a juzgar por la forma en que la morena le miraba. Jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Rachel y, por segunda vez desde que conoció a la joven, se perdió en esos océanos chocolates. Esta vez con la certeza de saber que en su interior sentía algo por la niñera.

A lo largo de toda su vida había sentido miradas de todo tipo sobre ella pero ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con los ojos de la morena clavados en ella. Se odió así misma por permitir que unos insignificantes ojos marrones le hicieran temblar de pies a cabeza, o que le hicieran querer sonreír. Ella no era sí, no se permitía exteriorizar sus emociones, pero en cuanto la nuca comenzó a picarle –en clara señal de nerviosismo –, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, supo que Rachel sería la excepción a todo eso.

Incluso comenzaba a sospechar que la morena sería la excepción a todo.

–Son de color miel –soltó sin ser demasiado consciente de todo a su alrededor. Solo de Rachel que la miró algo confusa. –Tus ojos. Están de un color miel pura. Combi… Combina con las puntas de tu cabello.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sí misma la peor de las maldiciones pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa tímida de Rachel, se retractó. Se mordió el labio en un acto reflejo en cuanto la morena frente a ella hizo lo mismo y, por primera vez, se permitió sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que se sentía completamente expuesta. Como si a través de esa mirada estuviera confesándole que se sentía atraída por ella de una manera irrefrenable. Porque en cuanto sintió el deseo de lanzar el tablero de ajedrez solo para tomar la mano de Rachel por encima de la mesa supo que, por mucho que luchara para no agrandar esa atracción por la niñera, eso era inevitable.

Rachel Berry tenía un contrato para permanecer durante noventa días en su vida pero tenía el presentimiento que la morena se quedaría mucho más tiempo que ese.

–Jaque Mate –canturreó Rachel volviendo su atención al juego.

Beth tenía razón, esa sonrisa victoriosa era completamente desquiciante pero a diferencia de su hija ella le agregó un «atrapante» como calificativo. Se imaginó a Rachel bailando algún tipo de danza de la victoria o algo similar y contra todo pronóstico terminó sonriendo frente a esa imagen. No le importaba el juego o perder ante la morena, eso había dejado de importarle desde que Rachel dejó fuera de juego a su primer Caballo –seis movimientos después de haber comenzado a jugar–. Lo que en ese momento le importaba era saber más cosas sobre la vida de la morena. Saber que tenía dos padres gais solo había sido una pequeña dosis para calmar su estúpido lado adicto cuya droga se llamaba Rachel Berry pero sabía que necesitaría más, y para eso necesitaba acercarse a la morena.

Pensar en esa posibilidad le hizo entrar en conflicto. Quería estar cerca de Rachel pero al mismo tiempo quería estar lejos también. La morena derribaba sus muros sin necesidad de grandes esfuerzos, solo con acercarse y mirarla, a veces hasta con solo sacarla de quicio. Jamás había sido tan vulnerable frente a una persona y era solo que más le molestaba. No quería quedar como una idiota, no quería permitirse sentir y dejar que Rachel se colara en lo más profundo de ella, hacerle sentir algo que jamás sintió antes y luego desaparecer de su vida. Porque eso era lo que haría la morena.

Y había un contrato que lo evidenciaba.

Quizás tenía el presentimiento que Rachel se quedaría en su vida más tiempo del establecido pero solamente era eso, un presentimiento. Solamente palabras. Necesitaba algo más consistente que confirmara o le asegurase que la morena se quedaría a su lado una vez terminado su contrato. Y con una repentina molestia por saber que eso no pasaría, se puso de pie y se alejó de la morena lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba ir a un lugar donde el perfume de Rachel o su presencia no la alterasen. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en su refugio privado en la mansión: la biblioteca.

Regresó a su lugar el libro que había estado leyendo, o que fingía leer, y luego se sentó en el sofá que allí había recostando su cabeza hacia atrás. Inconscientemente sus pensamientos regresaron a Rachel cuando evidentemente no era eso lo que estaba buscando. Recordaba haber leído el término específico para eso pero no se sentía con ganas de buscar en sus libros. En lugar de eso agarró uno de los cojines y se tapó el rostro ahogando un grito de frustración. Porque así se sentía al no poder quitar a Rachel de su mente por mucho que lo intentase.

Completamente frustrada.

Dos golpes en la puerta la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Apretó los ojos con fuerzas antes de recostarse mejor en el sofá ignorando el llamado. Con un poco de suerte se irían y la dejarían en paz, aunque solo fuera unos minutos. Después de todo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

–Ahora no, Julia –gritó desde el interior cuando se escucharon dos nuevos golpes en la puerta. –Estoy ocupada.

–No soy Julia –respondieron del otro lado abriendo la puerta.

Tendría que haber sabido que escaparse de la señorita Berry no iba a ser cosa fácil, y menos después de haberle reclamado que no quería pasar con ella el mismo tiempo que pasaba con Santana. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerzas cuando vio a Rachel apoyándose en la puerta de la biblioteca sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Me reclamas que no paso tiempo contigo pero en el momento menos esperado, te levantas y te vas –reclamó la morena frente a ella con las manos en la espalda y cierto tono en la voz que no llegó a descifrar. –No voy a preguntarte el porqué de tu huida. Supongo que eso es algo que solo te incumbe a ti y nadie más que a ti. Aunque creo que mi lado curioso me está odiando en este momento por no indagarte –se permitió sonreír de la broma de la morena y al parecer ésta tomó tal cosa como una invitación a acercarse a ella, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta la joven estaba sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Pensó que se venía otra reprimenda por parte de la niñera, e incluso se preparó para contrapuntear el ataque, pero tal cosa jamás llegó. Y si bien al principio, el silencio que se creó entre ambas la sorprendió un poco, después se rindió y lo disfrutó. Se preguntó si Rachel necesitaba también ese silencio, o si solo era demasiado considerada como para no atosigarla a preguntas. Después de todo, Rachel comenzaba a demostrarle que no era nada a como ella pensaba que era.

–Beth y yo nos llevamos bien, ¿Lo has notado? –preguntó la morena mirándola fugazmente mientras sonreía. –He pensado que, si tú estás de acuerdo, podría invitarla este sábado a mi casa. Quiero que conozca a Joey.

–Tu hijo.

Le llamó la atención por completo la sonrisa de medio lado que esbozó la morena tras esas palabras, y tuvo la sensación, nuevamente, de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Se preguntó qué sería eso pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que de nuevo iba a perderse en sus pensamientos respecto a Rachel, prefirió dejar eso de lado y analizar lo que la niñera le dijo respecto a Beth. Obviamente había notado la relación que ambas estaban teniendo –parte de culpa de su atracción por la niñera era por eso. Y quizás también por sus ojos marrones indescriptibles–. No era estúpida, podía ver con claridad cómo se relacionaban entre sí.

Quizás Rachel no llegaba a ser una «segunda madre» para la adolescente como lo era Shelby, pero parecía que la morena no buscaba ser eso tampoco. Parecía ser que se conformaba con ser lo más cercano a una amiga que pudiera llegar a tener Beth. Una amiga diez años mayor que ella pero amiga al fin.

Y se descubrió a sí misma no tener problemas con eso, sino más bien lo sentía como una ayuda.

En otro momento, durante la partida de Shelby, se habría encerrado en el despacho y hubiera salido una vez que la mujer se fue, perdiéndose del abrazo y la siesta compartida con su hija. O se hubiera perdido la charla en la pizzería donde Beth le pidió que derrumbase sus muros. La forma en que se lo dijo y como claramente detrás de sus palabras le estaba otorgando una nueva oportunidad a su relación madre e hija. En otro momento, lo hubiera negado hasta la muerte pero en ese momento, sabía que nada de eso hubiera sido posible si no fuera por Rachel. Esa morena insufrible con tendencia a andar en patines y chocar a las personas a quien luego llama _«Frígida arrogante»_. Recordar ese momento la llevó a sonreír y a mirar de soslayo a Rachel que, a pesar de estar sonriendo también, frunció el entrecejo en lo que ella reconoció como un claro signo de confusión.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –soltó rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Si estar cerca de ti me da frio? No, no lo hace –respondió Rachel con una sonrisa que ella comenzaba a relacionar con la picardía. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que la morena se aclarase mejor. –Lo siento. Chiste interno.

–De verdad, algún día tendrás que contarme ese chiste. Y no era eso lo que te quería preguntar.

–Entonces, dime, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

– ¿Por qué me llamaste _«Frígida arrogante»_ cuando nos conocimos?

Aguantó la respiración bastante tiempo después de formular su pregunta. No sabía casi nada de Rachel, salvo que no sabía qué esperar por parte de la morena. Podía responder a su pregunta como si fueran las mejores amigas de toda la vida, o bien podía mandarla al mismísimo infierno por atreverse a indagar en su vida. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio que la morena parecía debatirse entre responder o no responder.

O al menos eso pensó.

En el dormitorio de Beth le había dicho que no le caía mal por ser ella precisamente, sino porque le recordaba a alguien pero, ¿A quién? ¿Quién había sido la persona causante de que ahora Rachel la detestase solo por recordarle a esa misma persona? Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar todo eso. En su lugar guardó silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de la morena. Aun así guardo ese cuestionario como una nota mental para el futuro.

–Vas muy rápido –fue la respuesta de Rachel con la mirada en el suelo y una sonrisa tensa. –Quizás te parecerá una pregunta simple la que hiciste, pero la respuesta es mucho más que simple. Hay una historia detrás. Una historia que, a pesar de que ya pasó, dejó una profunda herida que cerró solo superficialmente. Todavía queda un largo proceso de curación.

–Lo siento.

–No tienes porqué. No sabes nada de mí. Así como yo tampoco sé nada de ti.

– ¿Y quieres saber cosas de mi? –preguntó en un tono más agudo del que esperaba. La sonrisa tensa de Rachel a su lado cambio por una más tímida acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros. –Estás loca si quieres eso.

Rachel no dijo nada. Se levantó del sofá sin abandonar la sonrisa en sus labios y caminó hasta uno de los estantes repleto de libros. No necesitó saber que se trataba del área poética. Se mordió el labio esperando algún tipo de movimiento por parte de la niñera de su hija. Algo que le indicara que no había metido la pata y que había retrocedido los casilleros que ella creía haber avanzado. Se mordió el labio un poco más fuerte en cuanto vio que la morena comenzaba a leer por lo bajo un libro al azar que había tomado del estante. Se preguntó qué estaría leyendo Rachel para estar completamente abstraída de todo a su alrededor.

Y como si se tratara de una comunicación telepática, la morena levantó la vista del libro y la clavó en ella haciéndola sentir nerviosa de repente.

–… « _Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas»._

–Mario Benedetti –logró articular a pesar del nudo en su garganta en cuanto Rachel dejó de leer.

Tragó saliva y se puso de pie rápidamente. Le hubiese gustado decir que hizo todo eso en piloto automático pero lo cierto era que estaba bastante consciente de cada movimiento que llevó a cabo. Quería acercarse a Rachel, clavar sus ojos en los marrones de la morena y dejar que pase el tiempo. Perderse en ese océano de chocolate. Se preguntó si todos los poemas salidos de la boca de Rachel sonarían igual de atrapantes y sonrió frente a esa imagen.

– ¿Me lo prestas? –preguntó de repente la morena trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. Se detuvo en seco y clavó la mirada en el libro que estaba en la mano de Rachel esperando que de esa forma su pecho dejara de agitarse de manera violenta. También se alejó varios pasos poniendo distancia entre ambas. –Puedes decir que no.

–No es… No es eso. Puedes… Te lo presto –terminó diciendo. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera solo por hacer algo. –Wow… que tarde es. Deberías haberte ido hace quince minutos.

–Lo sé pero estaba esperando mi respuesta en cuanto a la invitación de Beth –indicó la morena recordándole la propuesta anterior. –Te repito… Puedes decir que no.

–No es eso. Beth puede ir a tu casa pero no te enojes ni te molestes si te escribo cada diez minutos para saber cómo está mi hija –intentó bromear. No supo si Rachel se rio porque le gustaba los chistes malos, si lo hizo porque era su jefa y no quería que la despidiera, o si lo hizo porque realmente le causó gracia. –Te daré mi número para…

–Ya lo tengo –interrumpió la morena sorprendiéndola. –Soy la niñera de tu hija, ¿Lo olvidas? Debo tener tu número de teléfono por cualquier cosa.

– ¿Y cómo es que jamás me escribiste? –preguntó viendo como Rachel tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría antes de girarse para mirarla por encima del hombro.

–Porque no tenía el permiso de hacerlo –respondió la morena sonriendo de medio lado. Agitó el libro y agregó: –Gracias por prestármelo. Lo leeré esta noche y te lo traeré el lunes, ¿Te parece bien?

¿Bien? Le parecía genial. Tendría una excusa para que Rachel fuera de nuevo a la biblioteca y pudiera estar con ella a solas compartiendo confidencias. Aunque la morena no había respondido a su pregunta, le había contado cosas que jamás pensó que escucharía por parte de la chica. Ahora ya sabía que tenía dos padres gais, que uno parecía trabajar en el rubro inmobiliario y el otro era _«el mejor médico de todo Lima»_ , que… ¿Lima?

–Lima –repitió para ella sintiendo que ya había escuchado sobre ese lugar. –Lima. Lima. Lima. Lima.

¿Dónde escuchó acerca de ese lugar? Muchas cosas en su cabeza le impedían pensar con claridad. _«Nota mental: recordar dónde y con quién hablé de Lima»._ Sentía que era de vital importancia recordar tal cosa pero su cabeza estaba hecho un revoltijo. Y todo era culpa de Rachel.

Siempre Rachel.

Abandonó la biblioteca con el entrecejo fruncido y obligándose a no pensar en la niñera de su hija. Una vez en su dormitorio se metió rápidamente en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente eliminara todos los pensamientos de su cabeza. Seguía sin recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de Lima. Seguramente en algo referido con el trabajo, o lo habló con alguno de sus empleados. Quizás había pensado efímeramente enviar a Tina a Lima, aunque a lo mejor un país asiático sería el apropiado para su secretaria. Uno que estuviera repleto de bambú.

Cuando bajó a cenar se encontró con que Santana ya estaba sentada a la mesa, justo al lado de Beth. Se preguntó de qué estarían hablando en voz baja y porqué guardaron silencio cuando ella pasó por detrás de las dos.

–Buenas noches a todos –se despidió Rachel dejando un beso en la cabeza de Beth. Pasó por al lado de ella y le dejó una caricia apenas perceptible en el brazo. O quizás solo tal acción solo fue producto de su imaginación. No estaba segura. –Hasta mañana.

–Hmm… me olvide algo en la sala. Ya vuelvo –improvisó completamente vencida por las ganas de ir detrás de Rachel. Sintió las miradas tanto de sus padres como de su hija y su amiga clavadas en ella pero las ignoró por completo. Una vez en el vestíbulo, miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que solamente estaban ella y la niñera en el lugar: –Rachel…

– ¿Si?

–Hmm…

No estaba completamente segura del porqué había seguido a la niñera, solamente había sentido un impulso. Un estúpido impulso que no tenía nada de racional. Y ella era la racionalidad en persona. Ya había dejado de lado los « _porqué»_ le pasaba eso a ella. En su lugar se preguntaba por qué la elegida para hacerle sentir algo de nuevo era Rachel habiendo miles de personas afuera que tenían las mismas posibilidades.

–Disfruta del libro –terminó diciendo alejándose de la morena. Le sonrió por última vez y le dio la espalda encaminándose de nuevo hacia el comedor.

Volvió la vista por última vez pero Rachel ya no estaba en el vestíbulo. Se había ido de la casa sin decirle ni siquiera un _«Gracias»_ pero una parte de ella le dejó en claro que no necesitaba palabras, la sonrisa que la morena le dedicó cuando se acercó a ella era más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Completamente rendida y vulnerable, volvió al comedor encontrándose con sus padres, su hija y su amiga ya estaban cenando. Malditos infelices, ni siquiera la esperaron para comer. Se sentó a la izquierda de su padre y comenzó a comer en silencio, sonriendo cuando la imagen de Rachel en la biblioteca o jugando ajedrez, o sonriéndole, acudía a su mente. Sabía que era un error pensar en eso pero por esa noche se permitió perder el control. Al otro día sería la persona más fría del planeta y alejaría a la morena de ella pero por esa noche todo lo referente a Rachel sería su perdición.

Una perdición que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar.

–Parecías ausente en la cena. Además de idiota, pero esto último es algo habitual en ti –comentó Santana una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de Beth viendo una película después de la cena. Sonrió sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo a su hija que se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. – ¿Puedo saber por qué sonreías como una loca?

– ¿Puedo saber por qué tuviste una mala noche? –replicó en voz baja.

–La chica que me gusta no me da ni la hora, ¿Contenta?

– ¿Rachel no lleva reloj? –preguntó mirando al frente y con la mandíbula apretada.

– ¿Y tú no llevas cerebro? –replicó la latina mirándola. –Te das cuenta que, no sé porque razón, Rachel siempre termina en tu boca. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? No, ¿Sabes qué? No respondas. Ya sé cómo va este juego. Yo te pregunto qué es lo que te pasa, tú me dices _«Nada»_ con cara de caracol lobotomizado. Yo te vuelvo a insistir y tú me dices _«Nada»._ Así que mejor no ahorramos todo eso y pasamos a la parte en la cual te preguntó por última vez qué te pasa y tú me respondes con la verdad. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Quinn?

–Nada.

Le divertía molestar a su mejor amiga, pero tenía que admitir que ese _«Nada»_ lo había soltado para ganar tiempo. No se sentía preparada para hablar con Santana. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que jamás se sentiría preparada para admitirle a alguien sobre su atracción por la niñera. Jamás se sentiría preparada para nada que tuviera que ver con Rachel. Lo sospechaba, lo intuía y también lo tenía bastante claro.

– ¿Te pasa algo con Rachel? –murmuró con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de Beth. –Ya sabes, algo como quererla en tu cama.

–Tiene la altura de una muñera de porcelana –respondió Santana como si eso lo resolviera todo.

–No te gustan las muñecas de porcelana.

–Exacto –afirmó la latina. –Rachel es atractiva, no voy a negarlo, pero no es mi tipo. Ya sabes lo que siempre digo: las parejas que tienen color de pelo diferente son más complementarias. Por eso siempre busco rubias o pelirrojas.

–Tu teoría es un asco, ¿Lo sabias? –preguntó ganándose un encogimiento por parte de su amiga. –Aunque si es cierto lo que dices, técnicamente Rachel no tiene tu mismo color de pelo. El de ella es más chocolate con toques miel en las puntas. No tiene una descripción fácil. Es como si quisieras describir su color de ojos.

–Para mí son marrones. Marrones comunes. Ya sabes… No hay mucha definición para el color de ojos marrón –indicó Santana como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. – ¿Para ti de qué color son?

–De un color indefinido –respondió sin mirar a la latina que se rio a su lado. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Que yo tampoco sé definir el color de ojos de Brittany. A veces son del color del cielo antes de una tormenta, si está enojada. Adquieren un color celeste mar cuando se ríe sinceramente y cuando está tensa, se vuelven de un azul frio. Pasó por todos esos matices estando conmigo.

– ¿Quién es Brittany?

Jamás había escuchado ese nombre y menos saliendo de los labios de su amiga pero teniendo en cuenta como era, estaba segura que sería alguna de las clientas de la tienda donde trabajaba. Con Santana nunca se sabía qué esperar.

–Es la amiga de Rachel, y su entrenadora física –respondió la latina adquiriendo un tono rojizo en las mejillas. –Es la chica más linda e inocente que jamás conocí pero no quiere darme ni la hora. De verdad me encanta, Quinn. Y no solo para una noche. Cuando estoy con ella no pienso en sexo. Pienso en… Bueno, sí. Pienso en sexo pero no es el noventa por cierto de mis pensamientos, ¿Entiendes?

–Te gusta esa chica –afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Te gusta esa tal Brittany. O sea que por eso estabas, y estas, con Rachel todo el tiempo. Porque son amigas.

O sea que se había quemado la cabeza pensando uno y mil escenarios posibles donde Rachel y Santana daban rienda suelta a su amor, y nada que ver. Su amiga no quería nada con la niñera, y la niñera no quería nada con su amiga. Todo estaba en orden. Todo estaba en un maldito perfecto orden. Como tenía que estar. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Santana ya tenía a su próxima víctima en la mira y no era Rachel.

– ¿Por qué maldita razón iba a estar con el gnomo si no era por eso? –preguntó Santana con el entrecejo fruncido. De repente, y como si se tratara de una epifanía, abrió los ojos y la señaló con su dedo índice. – ¡Te gusta el gnomo!

– ¡No! No –terminó susurrando al darse cuenta que Beth seguía entre ellas durmiendo.

– ¡Si, claro que sí! Por eso esa cara de dolor menstrual cuando Rachel sale en la conversación. O porque te molestó que Puckerman hablara de ella conmigo. O porque te salta la vena en la frente cuando la ves junto a mí. O porque me echas cuando estoy con la niñera –enumeró la latina quedándose sin aire. Se recostó en el sofá con una sonrisa similar a la del Joker. –Sabía que eras gay. Mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano me lo dijo.

–Tu tercer ojo psíquico de no sé dónde, se equivoca. No soy gay –replicó mirando a su amiga que enarcó una ceja. –Hablo en serio, que me atraiga Rachel no me hace gay. Solo me hace…

–Gnomosexual –interrumpió Santana recibiendo un manotazo en su hombro.

Se permitió reír junto con su amiga. Era obvio que no estaba en sus planes admitir frente a Santana que Rachel le atraía pero lo había hecho de forma tan gradual que se sentía bien consigo misma ahora que ya no sentía esa presión. Y si bien sabía que a partir de ese momento iba a tener que armarse de paciencia para soportar todo tipo de bromas por parte de su amiga, no era algo que deseara cambiar.

Había sido honesta, tanto con Santana como consigo misma, y sentía que el peso en sus hombros disminuía. El siguiente problema que se presentaba frente a ella era no saber cómo comportarse con Rachel a partir de ahora.

– ¿Vas a intentar meter tus manos en el frasco de veneno? –preguntó Santana después de unos largos minutos en silencio. Le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando se dio cuenta de que la latina se había burlado de la altura de Rachel. –Ya sabes, ¿Vas a dejarte llevar o vas a encerrarte en tu reciente estrenado closet?

–No lo sé –respondió ignorando las bromas de su amiga. –Realmente no lo sé.

* * *

 _Me disculpo si el capitulo fue corto. Los que vienen son más largos, lo prometo. Gracias por la paciencia a la hora de actualizar :)_

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 5 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	18. XVIII

_Hola..._

 _Voy a responder algunos reviews del capitulo anterior y mucho antes de ese. Lo iba a hacer en el capitulo anterior pero ese era exclusivo. De más está decir que agradezco a todos y cada uno por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia._

 _ **Nicole:** No te enojes, fea. Hablame vos y no me digas "chau". Cambio y fuera :P_

 _ **Kiky:** No pasa nada, me gusta la "presión" lol Ayuda a la hora de escribir._

 _ **J-16:** Tenes nombre de androide. Me encanta. Gracias!_

 _ **AndruSol:** Sí, vamos a tener el punto de vista de Rachel. Y no, no será como volver al pasado. Seguirá el rumbo de la historia, avanzando pero con un leve repaso por todo lo que le pasó en los días de Quinn. ¿Se entiende?_

 _ **pAu RodCa:** Tendrán sus 3 días de actualización por ser buenas y fiel lectoras. No sé cuando pero lo tendrán. Lo prometo!_

 _También gracias por sus palabras al resto: **geiss** , **Guest (1)** , **Guest (2)** , **farfadette12** , **JoanaSager** , **Scha** , **spyireland** , **Pao Vargas** ,, **Bambi 13** , **Nekary** , **AnyMime** **.** Perdón si me olvide de alguno más. Tiene total libertad de reclamármelo. Lo digo en serio._

 _Gracias también a los que leen pero no comentan._

 _Creo que eso es todo asi que los dejo con la lectura._

* * *

 **XVIII**

* * *

 **Día 33. 10:12 am**

Tendría que haber sospechado que si Santana se negaba a hablar de esa tal Brittany, era porque en realidad le importaba. Había visto a su mejor amiga «caer» por varias mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Mujeres que duraban, como mucho, dos o tres meses a su lado pero siempre hablaba de ellas abiertamente. Brittany parecía ser la excepción a esas mujeres. Como si nombrarla fuera a maldecir esa relación que apenas comenzaba, o todavía estaba en el punto de partida.

–Entiéndela, es nuevo para ella –había dicho Puckerman el dia anterior en su despacho cuando hablaron del tema. –Tú tampoco querrías hablar de una relación que recién empieza y no sabes qué rumbo tomará, ¿O sí?

Ni siquiera quería hablar de Rachel, así que sí… Entendía el punto al que quería llegar su amigo. Con la diferencia que Santana sabía en qué punto estaba con Brittany. Ella en cambio, no sabía si tenía posibilidades con la morena o no. Por lo que dijo su mejor amiga –lo poco que dijo–, al parecer, sí le gustaba a Brittany pero la chica no se sentía segura con ella. No sabía qué esperar de una mujer que trabajaba en una tienda de lencería y con una sensualidad a flor de piel. Alguien que veía a mujeres semidesnudas todo el tiempo, no era una base sólida sobre la cual iniciar una relación. Y extrañamente Santana entendió eso. Aunque no quiso hablar del tema.

Quinn por otro lado, sentía envidia de su amiga. La latina por lo menos no tenía que comerse los sesos pensando en qué punto estaba su relación con la tal Brittany –por cierto, debía conocerla cuanto antes para ponerle un rostro a ese nombre–. Sabía que le gustaba a la chica y que la atracción era mutua. Lo único que jugaba en su contra era la inseguridad que poseía el objeto de su deseo. Algo con lo que Santana podía lidiar.

Ella en cambio, no sabía si Rachel sentía atracción por ella o simplemente la detestaba por recordarle a alguien que la lastimó, como había dicho dos días antes. Aunque tenía que admitir que notaba cierta tensión en el aire cuando compartían tiempo y espacio. Estaba segura que la definición de _«Tensión sexual»_ sería algo así:

1. _Presencia de un estado de excitación controlada._

2\. _Ausencia de manifiesto de dicha sensación._

3\. _Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray compartiendo tiempo y espacio._

No era estúpida, notaba la tensión sexual en el aire cuando la morena rondaba a su alrededor, pero siempre fue una persona que realizaba sus acciones después de saber que había una base sólida de triunfo. No estaba acostumbrada a perder. Arriesgarse con Rachel sin saber si tenía una mínima chance de ganar, equivaldría a sentir la derrota por primera vez. Y no quería eso.

–Me pregunto por dónde estará volando esa cabecita tuya –comentó Puckerman rompiendo el silencio.

Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un tiempo para disfrutar de su amigo. Hacía tiempo que el chico no iba a su casa y se ponía a jugar a la consola de juegos como lo hacía cuando eran adolescentes. Supuso que el precio de crecer era el ir dejando esas cosas de lado. Santana también estaba en su habitación con el mando de juego entre sus manos, al igual que Puckerman. Ella por otro lado, estaba con un libro en la mano, como siempre. Judy había comentado –media hora atrás cuando entró a la habitación de su hija– que esa imagen de los tres era como volver en el tiempo y revivir la adolescencia de los jóvenes. Quinn sonrió por lo bajo ocultando una sonrisa melancólica detrás del libro. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su madre.

–Pensando en Rachel, ¿En quién más? –intervino Santana sin quitar la vista de la pantalla antes de morderse los labios. –¿Ya sufriste algún episodio de _apodyopsis_ , Fabray?

–¿Apo qué? –preguntó Puckerman antes de sacar la lengua.

–Apodyopsis –aclaró Quinn sin quitar la vista de su libro. –El acto de desvestir mentalmente a alguien. Y no, Santana, no sufrí ningún episodio de _apodyopsis_. ¿Acaso Rachel mencionó haber sufrido algún episodio de _gymnophoria_?

–¿Gymno qué? –volvió a preguntar Puckerman. Esta vez con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Nadie asoció a Rachel con _apodyopsis_.

– _Gymnophoria_. La sensación de sentir que alguien te desnuda mentalmente –explicó Quinn rodando los ojos e ignorando lo que dijo Santana. –En serio, Puckerman, no sé cómo eres uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad si no sabes nada. Y tú, Santana, deja de meterte conmigo. Para tu información no estaba pensando en Rachel, ¿Ok?

–Sí, lo que digas –soltó su amiga sin mirarla. Incluso sin hacerlo, supo que la latina no le creía ninguna palabra. –Yo sufrí un episodio de _apodyopsis_ con Britt hace unos días atrás. Fue a verme a la tienda y comencé a fantasear con que teníamos sexo en uno de los probadores.

–Yo tengo la típica fantasía con la secretaria –acotó Puckerman con una media sonrisa. –No es necesario mencionar de quién hablo, ¿O sí?

–No, no es necesario. Todos aquí sabemos que hablas de la señorita Wilde. ¿Tengo que recordarte que es amiga de la niñera de tu hija? –preguntó retóricamente dejando el libro a un lado al darse cuenta que era imposible concentrarse en la lectura. –Fantasea con quien quieras, incluso con Tina, pero no con la amiga de Rachel, por favor. Ten un poco de respeto por tu secretaria.

– ¿El mismo que tú tienes por tu niñera? –ironizó Puckerman. –Perdóname, pero eres la menos indicada para decirnos en quien debemos fijarnos y en quién no.

Maldita sea la hora en la cual Puckerman se enteró de su atracción por Rachel. Maldita sea la hora en la cual la descubrió en su oficina hablando con Olaf. Maldita sea la hora en la cual el padre de su hija le dijo que conocía a la persona que le obsequió el muñeco el dia de su cumpleaños. Maldita sea la hora en la cual no aprendió a mentir. Y maldita sea la hora en la cual Santana fue participe de esa conversación soltando sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento que la rubia se sentía atraída por la niñera de su hija.

–Mi atracción por Rachel no tiene nada que ver en esto –determinó fulminando con la mirada a sus amigos. –Es solo algo pasajero y punto. Al igual que la estadía de la niñera de Beth en esta casa. En cambio la señorita Wilde, seguirá siendo tu secretaria por tiempo indeterminado, Noah. No puedes permitirte el lujo de tener sexo con ella y luego descartarla como si se tratara de un par de zapatos viejos, ¿O sí?

No entendía por qué defendía el honor de la señorita Wilde. Quizás porque era amiga de Rachel, o a lo mejor por solidaridad femenina. A ella no le gustaba que hablaran a sus espaldas y menos de forma libidinosa y sexual. De hecho, comenzaba a cansarle un poco que el cadete administrativo de la financiera le mirase el culo cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Antes no le molestaba que la vieran como un objeto sexual, ahora sí y no entendía por qué. Supuso que a la señorita Wilde tampoco le gustaría tal cosa.

–Ey, ¿Eso que acaba de reventar es la bomba que acabo de tirar o fue la vena en la frente de Quinn? –intervino Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pasó por alto la mirada asesina que le lanzó la rubia. –Ya, Fabray. Te sientes atraída por tu niñera. No es el fin del mundo. Tampoco Puckerman es culpable de fantasear con su secretaria. Tiene cara de psicópata serial, pero a él le parece atractiva. Así como a ti te parece atractiva la muestra de perfume que tienes como niñera.

Santana tenía razón. No podía molestarse con Puckerman, después de todo era humano y, en el peor de los casos, era hombre. Muchas veces se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de tener una niña con Puckerman, hubiese tenido un niño. Seguramente sería igual que Beth versión masculino pero mucho más coqueto y atrevido que la adolescente. Viviría tomando aspirinas para calmar los dolores de cabeza que le daría su hijo. Vivió toda la adolescencia de Puckerman junto a él como para saber que si algo tenía garantizado con un hijo del joven, eran dolores de cabeza y una larga lista de candidatas con pretensiones de ser su nuera.

Por suerte, Beth había salido un poco más parecida a ella en ese aspecto. No se fijaba en cualquiera. La persona capaz de llamar su atención tenía que tener algo que valiera la pena, lo que la llevaba nuevamente a pensar en Rachel. A preguntarse qué era lo que tenía la morena de especial como para llamar su atención al punto de atraerle como nadie más lo hizo antes. Y siempre llegaba a la conclusión que no existía algo puntual, sino que era un conjunto de cosas. La manera en la que le plantaba cara sin retroceder ni un solo paso. Como le replicaba las cosas, como jugaba con su mente y al mismo tiempo lo vulnerable que a veces la notaba. Lo tierna que podía llegar a ser. Como la vez que la empujó –literal– hacia Beth durante la despedida de Shelby. La manera en la que tenia de generar momentos con su hija que antes no creía posibles.

Dos días atrás estaba planteándose la posibilidad de comportarse completamente odiosa con Rachel para que la morena se alejara de ella, pensaba que de esa forma la atracción que sentía por la chica se esfumaría. Ahora prácticamente estaba abrazando a esa atracción y conversando sobre eso con sus amigos como si comentaran que película de acción o de terror verían después de jugar a los videojuegos.

Como ya no tenía por qué ocultar a Olaf Berry, lo sacó de su bolso y comenzó a juguetear con él. Podía recordar con todo detalle esa cena benéfica, el nerviosismo de Rachel al entregarle su regalo, las miradas que compartieron, el loco pedido de que le escribiera un libro como regalo de cumpleaños. Un acontecimiento que no sabía cuándo pasaría.

– ¿Alguien sabe cuándo es el cumpleaños de Rachel? –preguntó de repente dejando a Olaf a un lado.

–Dieciocho de diciembre –respondió Santana. Como no. – ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerle la fiestita? ¿Ir comprando juguetes sexuales, quizás?

–Cierra la boca –ordenó con una sonrisa en los labios. No por las estupideces que Santana decía, sino por el hecho de saber la fecha del cumpleaños de Rachel.

Con Olaf descansando a su lado, sacó un cuaderno del cajón de su mesa de luz junto con un bolígrafo. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a escribir, sin saber muy bien que poner en el papel pero con muchas ganas de hacerlo. Una parte de ella se sentía de regreso en su adolescencia, con Puckerman y Santana en su habitación sin hacer nada relevante. Solo estando ahí, ocupando espacio y bromeando todo el tiempo. Hablando de cosas serias si se presentaba la ocasión.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando en la habitación comenzó a sonar _Jessie's Girl._ Rápidamente buscó su teléfono móvil para que el sonido no se extendiese más de la cuenta y sus amigos comenzaran a tomarle el pelo. Además no estaba de ánimos para explicar porque _Jessie's Girl_ era el rington de Rachel.

11:54 am – _La prueba de que Beth sigue viva y no secuestrada. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

Tras leer eso sonrió sin poder contenerse, aunque una parte de ella le recordó que no estaba sola en su habitación por lo que terminó borrando la sonrisa de sus labios. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Una Beth haciendo caras graciosas frente a un niño no mayor de tres meses le había provocado una carcajada que llamó la atención de sus amigos.

–Mira a tu hija –soltó pasándole el móvil a Puckerman para que viera la imagen de la adolescente. –Parece que está pasándola bien en casa de Rachel.

–Departamento –corrigió Santana empezando una nueva partida en la consola.

–Lo que sea.

Ni siquiera el detalle de saber que su amiga ya conocía la vivienda de Rachel antes que ella logró borrar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía al ver la imagen de su hija jugando con quien ella sospechaba era el hijo de Rachel. La adolescente se había ido esa mañana temprano –con permiso previo de su parte, obviamente– a la casa de su niñera. Tal y como había arreglado con Rachel en su despacho dos días antes. Aunque no estaba completamente segura al principio de dejar que Beth se fuera con una desconocida, al final terminó cediendo al darse cuenta que la desconocida no era desconocida porque ya llevaba poco más de un mes trabajando para ella.

Hasta el momento no se había detenido a pensar el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que Rachel entró a su vida. Quizás porque su lado racional estaba evitándole un mal trago a su lado controlador al darse cuenta que en un mes había permitido que Rachel se colase no solo en sus pensamientos, sino que en todo su interior. Había permitido que su lado insensato tomara total posesión de ella haciéndole sentir atracción por su niñera insolente y maleducada.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para volver sobre sus pasos y borrar su atracción por Rachel. O talvez no quería hacer tal cosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitía sentir y dejarse llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sabía que a Rachel le quedaba poco menos de dos meses como niñera de Beth. Perfecto. No había nada malo en eso. Solamente tenía que recordarse a sí misma que en ese juego de atracción no participaba su corazón. Mientras todo se mantuviera en su cabeza y se basara en lo físico, todo estaría perfecto. Nadie saldría herido.

11:57 am – _¡Por fin! Ya estaba por llamar_ _a la CIA, al FBI, a la DEA, a Atención al Cliente al no tener noticias de mi hija._

12:03 pm – _Jamás olvidaras que dije eso en nuestro segundo encuentro caótico, ¿O sí? **[La madre de Olaf]**_

No, por supuesto que no lo haría. No olvidaría ni el segundo encuentro, y mucho menos el primero. No olvidaría a Rachel chocándola, llamándola _«frígida arrogante»_. No olvidaría su vestimenta entre rebelde y extravagante. No olvidaría verla deslizarse sobre patines mientras se alejaba de ella y la desafiaba con la mirada desde el principio de toda esa locura, cuando aún no eran nada. No, por supuesto que no olvidaría nada eso. No lo haría. No quería ni deseaba hacerlo.

12:05 pm – _No sé de qué hablas. Mi memoria no registra la existencia de tal momento._

12:06 pm – _Oh, espera. ¿Hablas de cuando me reclamaste que no le haya dado el trabajo a tu amiga?_

12:08 pm – _Que por cierto, y para aclarar, no sabía que la señorita Wilde era tu amiga. Pero, qué podía saber yo sí solo era un monito come plátanos y tú solamente hablabas con la dueña del circo, ¿No?_

12:11 pm – _Eres una idiota. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:12 pm – _Podría despedirte por insultarme, ¿Lo sabias?_

12:14 pm – _No lo harás. Tus días serían demasiados aburridos sin mí. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:15 pm – _Además, ¿Quién te sacaría de quicio? ¿Tina? **[La madre de Olaf]**_

Dejó escapar una carcajada por culpa de la contestación de la morena. Era la primera vez que hablaban por mensaje de texto y realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia agradable y divertida. Aunque ella no era de mensajearse con sus empleados. Con Tina a lo sumo que llegaba a intercambiar eran mails que tenían como asunto principal temas de la empresa. Nada más allá de eso. Con Rachel, en cambio, estaba bromeando. Y aunque una parte de ella comenzaba a levantar su muro impenetrable, había otra parte que estaba pensando en la manera más efectiva de derribar dicho muro.

–Si vas a sextearte con Rachel, por lo menos ponlo en silencio –espetó Santana quince minutos después. –Comienzo a cansarme de escuchar _Jessie's Girl_ cada un minuto. ¿Tú no, Puckerman?

–Yo tengo hambre –fue la respuesta del padre de Beth haciéndola reír. Santana en cambio frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a lo de Jake a comer?

– ¿Pizza otra vez? Me viste cara de Tortuga Ninja, ¿O qué? –preguntó Santana apagando la consola de juegos.

Dejó que sus amigos se enfrascaran en una lucha verbal –con miradas asesinas de por medio– para determinar adónde y qué era lo que comerían, mientras ella seguía tecleando en su teléfono móvil.

12:37 pm – _¿Qué sacas del enfrentamiento de una latina sarcástica y odiosa, con un abogado con corte mohawk completamente coqueto?_

12:38 pm – _No lo sé. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:38 pm – _¿Una rubia arrogante y frígida con ganas de huir de ese enfrentamiento, quizás? **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:40 pm – _¡Sí! ¡Has adivinado! Me debes un almuerzo._

Se puso completamente nerviosa cuando la contestación de Rachel no llegó rápidamente como las veces anteriores. Comenzaba a sospechar que había metido la pata con la morena. Iban bien conversando, no tenía por qué haber dicho lo del almuerzo y arruinarlo por completo. ¡Idiota! Perdió la cuenta de las veces que cambió posiciones en su cama mientras esperaba la contestación de Rachel. Incluso, noto qué sus amigos habían dejado de discutir para pasar a mirarla –ambos– con los brazos cruzados a juego con las cejas en alto.

– ¿Qué? Sigan discutiendo –ordenó cuando ni Puckerman ni Santana quitaron su atención de ella.

12:48 pm – _Soy una Lannister, siempre pago mis deudas. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:49 pm – _Si vienes ahora a mi departamento almorzaras con tu hija, conmigo y con los raros que tengo como amigos. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:50 pm – _¿Qué dices? Cabe aclarar que vienes a este manicomio bajo tu responsabilidad. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:52 pm – _Descuida, tengo conocimientos en psicología. Conocimientos básicos, pero conocimientos al fin._

12:53 pm – _¿Crees que en ese manicomio que funciona en tu casa hay espacio para dos pacientes más?_

12:54 pm – _Por supuesto. De última, si no hay espacio, los hacemos dormir cabeza abajo como los murciélagos. **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:55 pm – _Beth reclama mi atención. ¿Te veo en un rato, Fabray? **[La madre de Olaf]**_

12:55 pm – _Te veo en un rato, Berry._

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era tarde. De sus labios se había escapado un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo en su interior. Para colmo –para ser aún más patética y cursi la escena– se había tirado en su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el teléfono móvil en su pecho mientras que con su mano libre buscaba a Olaf.

–No pensé que diría esto porque no lo creía imposible –habló Santana recordándole que no estaba sola en su habitación. –Pero realmente Rachel ha logrado que rompas tu propio record de estupidez al enamorarte con su metro y medio.

Alto. ¿Qué? ¿Enamorada?

Se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada en cuanto escuchó a su amiga decir tal estupidez. No estaba enamorada de Rachel. No iba a enamorarse de Rachel en tan solo un mes. No podía enamorarse de Rachel. No había nada de lógico en eso. ¿Sentía atracción? Si, por supuesto; y ya no lo negaba. ¿Se sentía enamorada? Por supuesto que no. Había miles de cosas de Rachel que le atraían pero no había nada que la enamorase. Simple. Así que fue por eso que no entró en pánico por lo que dijo su amiga, sino todo lo contrario. Sonrió por lo absurdo que era.

–Ya resolví lo del almuerzo –señaló poniéndose de pie mientras guardaba el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo en su mesa de luz. Más tarde seguiría con eso. –Así que espero que tengan todo listo porque nos vamos ya. El lugar no conserva la reserva si no llegamos a tiempo y, créeme, la dueña es realmente insoportable. Estoy segura que le dará nuestra mesa a otro como no lleguemos a la hora pautada.

Pero no contaba con un problema de último momento: su vestimenta. No podía ir vestida de ejecutiva sabiendo que estarían los amigos de Rachel. No quería darles una impresión fría y soberbia de ella misma. Pero su parte orgullosa tampoco quería darles una mala impresión al ir con jeans rasgados y una blusa suelta. Tenía que destacar, sobre todo si sospechaba que entre ese grupo de amigos de Rachel estaría – _puaj_ – Jesse. Media hora después se decidió por un look mezclado entre su habitual look de ejecutiva y su look relajado. Aquel que Rachel había descubierto en ella el dia de lluvia varias semanas atrás.

Por mucho que quiso guardar el misterio de adonde iban –más que nada porque no quería escuchar las burlas de sus amigos–, no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo porque, mientras conducía su Mercedes, se dio cuenta que no sabía la dirección de Rachel. Y no iba a escribirle para preguntarle tal cosa, no iba a quedar como una idiota. Así que –con resoplido de por medio– recurrió a la única salida que le quedaba.

– ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Rachel? –le preguntó a Santana fingiendo indiferencia. Aunque estuvo segura que su amiga notó su mandíbula apretada cuando clavó sus ojos en ella.

–Sí, en Bushwick –respondió la latina con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de mirar hacia el asiento trasero donde estaba Puckerman que sonrió de igual manera. – ¿Por qué? ¿Almorzaremos en el departamento del gnomo?

–No la llames así –pidió mirando fugazmente a su amiga que rodo los ojos. –Nos invitó porque quiere que almorcemos con Beth y sus amigos.

–Sí, claro… Por Beth –ironizó Puckerman ganándose una mirada furiosa a través del retrovisor. – ¿Por qué no admites que ya no solo es atracción lo que sientes por Rachel? Admite que te gusta, Quinn. Y antes de que lo niegues, tenemos pruebas fehacientes de eso. _Jessie's Girl_ , ¿Te dice algo? ¿La sonrisa idiota que tenías mientras te texteabas con ella? ¿Lo nerviosa que te pusiste a la hora de elegir tu vestimenta? ¿El que la hayas defendido cuando Santana la llamo _«gnomo»_? Que no hayamos insistido sobre el tema, no significa que seamos tontos.

–No seas tan celoso, Puckerman –soltó Santana creando más tensión.

–No son celos y Quinn lo sabe –aclaró el abogado. –Simplemente no voy a tolerar que nos tome por idiotas o que nos aparte de su vida por culpa de su maldito orgullo. Si Rachel te gusta no hay nada de malo en eso, Fabray. Ahora presiona ese estúpido acelerador que tengo hambre y tú te mueres por ver al gnomo.

–No la…

– _«No la llames gnomo»_ –interrumpieron Puckerman y Santana al mismo tiempo junto con un intercambio de miradas. –Sí, ya lo sabemos.

–Dobla aquí en la esquina –agregó Santana. –Ya casi llegamos.

No dijo nada durante los cinco minutos restantes de viaje hasta la casa de Rachel. Básicamente porque no tenía nada que decir o reclamarle a sus amigos. Ellos ya habían hablado y a pesar de reclamarle que los tomara como tontos al no decirles que Rachel no solo le atraía, sino que también le gustaba –cosa que no era verdad, por cierto–, el mensaje detrás de eso estaba claro: más allá de lo que sintiese o dejara de sentir, ellos la apoyarían. Ya fuera Rachel el objeto de su atracción o no. Bueno, quizás si fuera Hunter Clarington lo único que obtendría de sus amigos sería un golpe en la cabeza o un exorcismo. Santana estuvo a punto de hacerle uno cuando salió con Biff McIntosh, así que podía esperar lo que fuera, al menos de parte de su amiga.

–Llegamos –escuchó decir a la latina sacándola de sus pensamientos. Detuvo su Mercedes negro frente a un edificio con aspecto abandonado y desvencijado. –Ya sé que te atrae el chihuahua que tienes como niñera pero por favor no hagas el ridículo, ¿Puede ser? Y cuando digo _«No hagas el ridículo»_ , me refiero a que mantengas tu estupidez a raya, ¿Ok?

No entendía porque Santana le decía todas esas cosas. Ella no hacia el ridículo. Y tampoco era estúpida. No pensaba meter la pata con Rachel ni con su entorno. Le interesaba la morena pero su orgullo estaba por encima de todo y la obligaba a no quedar como una imbécil frente a un público al cual vería por primera vez.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del edificio, se preguntó por qué razón Rachel vivía en un lugar como ese. No solo había manchas de humedad en las paredes, sino que también había un cartel –típico de esos arcaicos edificios– colgado que rezaba _«No es que el ascensor no funcione, simplemente fomentamos el ejercicio físico. Así que no seas vago y sube las escaleras. PD: en realidad el ascensor no funciona. Somos todos vagos pero aun así subimos las escaleras porque otra no nos queda. Atentamente, alguno de todos los que vivimos aquí»_.

–Dime que Rachel no vive en un psiquiátrico abandonado repleto de fantasmas –pidió mientras subía las escaleras siguiendo a Santana. Maldita sea la hora en que eligió llevar tacones. –San…

– ¿Qué quieres que te responda, Quinn? –escuchó decir a la latina. –Teniendo en cuenta que le gustas supongo que sí, que habrá estado en algún psiquiátrico antes y para no extrañar el lugar se mudó a uno abandonado. Yo qué sé.

Ella tampoco lo sabía, y no hablaba del asunto del psiquiátrico. Hablaba de lo que había dicho su amiga, eso de gustarle a Rachel. Pudo sentir como algo –nada parecido a las veces anteriores– dentro de ella estallaba tras escuchar eso. De repente en su interior sintió la perfecta mezcla de miedo y orgullo. Orgullo porque, una vez más, alguien caía a sus pies –como siempre–. Miedo porque posiblemente hubiese escuchado mal. No sabía si hacerle caso a su mente y olvidar lo que creyó escuchar por el bien de su corazón, o si hacerle caso a su corazón y recordar lo que creyó escuchar por el bien de su mente.

En cuanto se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta metálica fue cuando comenzó el caos en su interior. Su mente le recordaba constantemente que detrás de esa puerta estaba Rachel. Rachel y su hogar. Rachel y sus amigos. Rachel y su mundo. Rachel y su territorio. Otra parte de ella le decía que no tenía por qué temer de atravesar esa puerta porque lo que estaba del otro lado no iba a lastimarla ni nada parecido. Aun así, los nervios no abandonaron su cuerpo en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando Santana dejó tres golpes en la puerta.

–Voy –gritaron del otro lado y todo su interior comenzó a revolotear cuando reconoció la voz de la morena.

Esa joven iba a matarla. Por mucho que intentase luchar contra todo lo que la Rachel le hacía sentir, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era inútil. Y se maldecía por sentirse así, aun sabiendo que era absurdo maldecirse a sí misma. Eso no cambiaría nada de lo que sentía por la joven, ni evitaba que su pecho comenzara a aletear de una manera estúpida. Sobre todo cuando la puerta metálica comenzó a hacerse a un lado y frente a ella se apareció una imagen para la que no estaba preparada.

Rachel con su hijo en brazos.

No pensó que pudiera idiotizarse más por aquella chica pero supo que estaba equivocada en cuanto la vio con el niño en brazos. Más hermosa que de costumbre. O quizás se debía a que no llevaba sus faldas tubo azul y camisa blanca que llevaba durante toda la semana, sino que estaba vestida un poco más informal. Se aventuraba a decir que estaba vestida como el día en la conoció en el TAO Uptown, con sus jeans rasgados, sus pulseras fluorescentes y su chaqueta de cuero negra. O quizás era por el simple hecho de verla con su hijo en brazos. Sea cual fuera la razón, Rachel llamaba completamente su atención y no podía –ni quería– evitar tal cosa.

– ¡Mamá! –exclamó Beth llamando su atención. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su hija se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola. –Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. Rachel dijo que vendrías pero no lo creí posible.

–Bueno, aquí estamos, ¿No? –intervino Santana entrando a la vivienda seguida de Puckerman.

–Me gusta que hayas venido, Santana –comentó la morena. Si estaba sorprendida por la llegada de la latina y el abogado, no lo demostró. O por lo menos, Quinn no lo notó. –Pase, señorita Fabray.

–Puedes llamarla _«Quinn»_ , apuesto a que le gusta más que ese frio y distante _«Señorita Fabray»_ , ¿Verdad, fea? –preguntó Santana girándose para mirar a la rubia que se ruborizó. – ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Hola, Lady Hummel. Hello Kitty, ¿Todo bien?

No supo a quién llamo su amiga _«Hello Kitty»_ hasta que vio a la señorita Wilde mover la cabeza casi con parsimonia. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que Santana conocía a esas personas, teniendo en cuenta que se recostó en el sofá y tomó el control remoto del televisor como si estuviera en su propia casa. Miró a Rachel pidiéndole explicaciones de toda esa situación pero la morena sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Como si ese movimiento respondiera todas sus dudas.

–Puedes pasar –invitó Rachel aun con el niño en brazos. –Siéntete como en tu casa… Como Santana.

Por alguna extraña, maldita y odiosa razón estaba paralizada en la entrada del departamento de Rachel, de la niñera de su hija, del gnomo en patines, de la morena con ojos indescriptibles, del objeto de sus deseos y pensamientos más oprimidos. Pero principalmente no podía olvidar que estaba en territorio enemigo.

–Si entro, ¿Tengo garantizado salir? –preguntó sin poder contenerse. Frente a ella, Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Descuide, aquí solamente robamos cerebros pero como usted no tiene, estará a salvo –replicó la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Apuesto lo que sea a que pensó que vivía en una seta. O en un hongo al mejor estilo _Pitufos_.

– ¿Tu eres la Pitufina de piernas largas? –preguntó siguiendo la broma.

–Si van a ligar que no sea enfrente de mi –intervino Beth separándose de su madre y entrando de nuevo al departamento de Rachel.

–Ni de Dominic –acotó la señorita Wilde quitándole el niño a la morena. –Eso es traumático.

–No te das una idea cuanto –afirmó Beth sentándose al lado de Santana en el sofá mientras invitaba a su padre a hacer lo mismo.

Sintió un repentino calor en su cuello subiendo por su rostro anclándose en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se animó a mirar a Rachel a los ojos. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto las mejillas de la morena ardiendo igual que las suyas. Ignoró la mirada atrevida y perspicaz de Santana –al igual que la de Puckerman–, y entró al departamento de la señorita Berry.

El lugar por fuera dejaba mucho que desear –teniendo en cuenta las manchas de humedad en las paredes y el ascensor roto– pero por dentro era algo completamente diferente. No había paredes divisorias, sino que el interior estaba decorado como los típicos _loft_ que una vez visito cuando tenía la idea de irse a vivir sola. La cocina estaba al lado izquierdo –donde Puckerman se encontraba con la señorita Wilde hablando–, en el lado derecho estaba el salón –Santana y Beth miraban la televisión allí– y un poco más apartados varias cortinas que llevaron a Quinn a preguntarse qué habría detrás de eso.

–Deberías ordenar tu dormitorio, Rachel. Es un desastre –habló un chico pálido y flacucho saliendo de atrás de una de las cortinas. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que su amiga no estaba sola en medio de la sala. –Oh. Ho… Hola.

–Hola –saludó Quinn sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Prepárate porque va a _fangirlear_ contigo –le susurró Rachel antes de dirigirse a su amigo. –Quinn, él es Kurt Hummel. Kurt, ella es… tú sabes quién es.

–Q-Quinn Fabray –balbuceó el chico ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia. –Cinco veces elegida como la economista más sexy por la revista…

–Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Quinn no sabe ni de lo que hablas –interrumpió Rachel. –Solo para que lo recuerdes, se quedara a almorzar. Puedes atormentarla a preguntas en la mesa. Ahora deja que le muestre el departamento, ¿Puede ser?

Tras escuchar eso, miró automáticamente a la morena. No pensó que la joven fuera a mostrarle su territorio, De hecho, estaba segura que ella no haría tal cosa; pero eso se debía a que era una manipuladora del control y mostrarle su territorio a quien se suponía que era el «enemigo» equivaldría a perderlo. Rachel, en cambio, volvía a demostrar que era completamente diferente a ella. En todos los aspectos.

–No seas idiota –escuchó decir a la morena. Pensó que se dirigía a ella pero en realidad se lo dijo a su amigo que se alejó de su oído con una sonrisa traviesa. –Hablo en serio, no es nada de lo que tú crees. Ve a terminar el almuerzo, ¿Quieres? Y tú ven conmigo –agregó tomando la mano de Quinn que se sorprendió. –Te hare un _tour_ por la casa.

Escuchó un _«¿Qué_ tour _? Si vivimos en una caja de zapatos»_ por parte de la señorita Wilde y terminó sonriendo mientras seguía a Rachel quien sabe adónde. Mentiría si dijera que estaba demasiado consciente de todo a su alrededor. Y mentiría si dijera que prestó atención a lo que decía la morena o a sus indicaciones de cada sector de la casa. Atribuyo su pérdida mental y su claustrofobia a que hacía poco más de una hora estaba en su dormitorio escribiendo y enviándose mensajes con la joven y ahora la tenía frente a ella sonriéndole como jamás lo hizo antes. O quizás era porque estaba en el territorio de la madre de Olaf Berry.

La otra madre de Olaf.

–Y esta es mi habitación –fue la frase que la trajo a la realidad. Por alguna extraña razón notó a la morena nerviosa. –No muchas personas entran a este lugar a excepción de Kitty, Kurt, Jesse, Britt, mis padres y Joey. Así que siéntete afortunada.

Se sentía afortunada solo con que la morena le hablase o le sonriera. Que le hubiese mostrado su departamento o dejado entran en su dormitorio era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Sabía y conocía esa sensación de desconfianza y reserva a la hora de dejar entrar a alguien nuevo a su habitación. De hecho, Santana y Puckerman no habían entrado hasta después de cinco o seis meses de haberla conocido. Sentía que su habitación era su refugio personal –aparte de la biblioteca de la mansión–, su mundo interior expresado con muebles, cobijas, estantes, espejos, adornos. Su habitación era ella misma convertida en algo real y sólido. Con sus rincones luminosos y oscuros, con su desorden y su orden. Con cada una de sus manías. Por eso entendía el que Rachel no dejara entrar a nadie ajeno a lo que, seguramente, también sería su refugio personal.

Llegar a esa conclusión le hizo sentir más claustrofóbica y pérdida de lo que estaba. Rachel estaba mostrándole su mundo interior. A ella. A nadie más. Se preguntó si de alguna forma le estaría diciendo que ella era especial para la morena y por eso le permitía conocer su dormitorio.

–Él es Leroy –rompió el silencio Rachel señalando al hombre con rizos que estaba en la fotografía que colgaba de una de las paredes. Fotografía que no sabía que estaba mirando. –Y él es Hiram –agregó señalando al otro hombre, un poco más alto y con lentes. –Son mis padres. El día que me mude aquí. Eso es en Lima.

Efectivamente se trataba de una mudanza a juzgar por las cajas que ambos hombres llevaban en sus brazos. Una Rachel completamente petrificada –con su melena recogida en una coleta, sin su flequillo recto– sonreía entremedio de los dos. Entrecerró los ojos para leer lo que estaba escrito al pie de la imagen. _«Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, Estrellita. Con amor, papi y papá. PD: Estás creciendo muy rápido. Ve un poco más lento»_. Un poco más debajo de esa nota había otra que rezaba: _«¿Rachel creciendo? ¡Lo veo imposible! Pero como siempre, los padres ven milagros en sus hijos. Kitty Wilde»_

–Kitty es una odiosa que siempre se mete conmigo –comentó Rachel al notar lo que su jefa estaba mirando. –Aunque yo también me meto con ella. Así nos relacionamos.

–También te metes conmigo –observó Quinn mirando por encima de su hombro a la morena que rodó los ojos. –Y también soy una odiosa, ¿Eso quiere decir que así nos relacionamos?

–Tú y yo somos diferentes –fue lo único que dijo Rachel antes de señalar otra fotografía. –Esa fue cuando Jesse se mudó a su departamento. Vivió un tiempo con nosotros y luego se fue. Aunque a veces va a su departamento solo a dormir. Porque lo que es ducharse, comer y todas esas cosas lo hace aquí.

 _«Idiota»_ pensó cuando vio la fotografía de la que Rachel hablaba.

Se podía ver a la morena con el chico pálido que respondía al nombre de Kurt. Parecía que el chico intentaba abrazar a la señorita Wilde pero ésta se resistía. A un lado de ellos estaba – _puaj_ – Jesse St. _Algo_ , porque no recordaba el apellido del esposo/no esposo de Rachel, abrazando –como no– a la morena que parecía estar riéndose a carcajadas.

Estuvo por preguntar porque no había fotografías de Rachel embarazada pero si con el niño en brazos cuando una imagen llamó por completo su atención. Rachel –otra vez de protagonista– aparecía al lado de alguien que tenía el rostro cubierto por una pegatina con la imagen de un emoticón. Se preguntó quién estaría detrás de esa cara molesta, y le bastó girar la cabeza hacia atrás para que la morena entendiera su pregunta mental.

–No se guardan cosas de las ex parejas, es la primera ley después en todo tipo de rompimiento, pero esa fotografía me encanta. Básicamente porque es una con la cual me siento cómoda –explico la morena encogiéndose de hombros y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. –Es mi ex novio el que está detrás de ese emoticón molesto. Fue una buena relación mientras duró. Quitando a sus padres de la ecuación.

– ¿Suegros odiosos? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia mientras seguía viendo las fotografías que colgaban de la pared. Escuchó a Rachel resoplar y sintió de nuevo esa sensación de estar metiéndose en un lugar que no le correspondía. O con cosas que no debía saber. –Lo siento, no quise…

–Descuida. Es solo que es un tema del cual no me gusta mucho hablar –interrumpió Rachel con la mirada en el suelo antes de sonreír de medio lado y clavar sus ojos nuevamente en Quinn. –Pero se puede decir que mi «odio» hacia ti, por llamarlo de alguna manera, es culpa de ellos. Eran, y siguen siendo, millonarios que se creen el centro de todos los universos. No digo que tú seas igual, es solo que cuando veo a algún empresario automáticamente pienso en ellos y me los imagino diciendo todas esas cosas hirientes que me dijeron.

Notó cierto temblor en la voz de la morena al decir eso último, y sin saber por qué –o quizás si lo sabía pero no quería decirlo ni siquiera para ella misma–, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de conocer a esos odiosos ex suegros de Rachel para saber si eran clientes de su financiera o no. Si lo eran se encargaría de jamás ofrecerle un préstamo por mucho que lo necesitasen. Era su única idea de venganza.

Por el momento.

Sintió el cosquilleo en sus dedos y cuando estuvo a punto de levantar su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rachel –en un acto completamente impulsivo–, se detuvo y simplemente sonrió. Como si de esa forma pudiera hacerle saber a la morena que estaba con ella. Siguió mirando las fotografías de la pared, pero la molestia en su interior con esos suegros que no conocía seguía intacta y, al parecer, sin ánimos de desaparecer.

–Mis padres no son como tus ex suegros. Te lo puedo asegurar –comentó inconscientemente. Quizás porque su filtro mental hacía tiempo que la había abandonado por completo dejando en su lugar el más primitivo de los impulsos. Se maldijo cuando sintió la mirada de Rachel en su nuca, y después de eso su rostro ardiendo nuevamente. –Lo siento. Yo no… No sé qué… O sea, no quise…

–Tus padres me caen bien –interrumpió Rachel sentándose en su cama. –Y no lo digo por ser obsecuente. Lo digo porque lo pienso. Ellos son mi excepción. Al igual que Beth. Tú, en cambio, sigues siendo una odiosa.

–No me provoques, Berry –advirtió sobre su hombro siguiendo la broma de la morena. –Íbamos bien. Que estés en tu casa, no significa que ganarás la partida solo por jugar de local.

–Lo que digas, frígida arrogante –provocó Rachel haciéndola sonreír. Sonrisa que ocultó todo lo que pudo. Se formó un largo silencio antes de que la morena volviera a hablar. –Hmm… Gracias por venir. No pensé que quisieras conocer a mis amigos y mucho menos almorzar con ellos y conmigo.

–No veo porque no iba a querer –comento girándose para mirar a Rachel que se encogió de hombros pero sin mirarla. – ¿Tengo que recordarte quienes son mis amigos? Santana López y Noah Puckerman. Una es la ironía y travesura hecha mujer, y el otro es lo coqueto e inmaduro hecho hombre. Quien debería agradecer que me dejaras traer a esos dos locos, soy yo y no tú. Otra en tu lugar me diría donde está el psiquiátrico más cercano.

–Me caen bien –murmuró Rachel. –Bueno, me relaciono más con Santana pero…

–Creo que a partir de ahora te relacionaras más con Puckerman también –intervino Kurt entrando con el hijo de Rachel a la habitación de la morena. Quinn no entendió porque maldita razón dio un pequeño salto y se alejó de la niñera de su hija como si la hubieran descubierto en una posición complicada. – ¿El tipo con corte mohawk es tu chico? –le preguntó a Quinn mientras le entregaba el niño a Rachel. –Porque está hablando con Kitty sobre cómo condimentar un pavo pero en realidad parece más una conversación pornográfica que otra cosa.

–Primero, no es el chico de Quinn –aclaró Rachel completamente seria. –Ya te lo dije, Kurt. Segundo, no puedes entrar a mi habitación sin golpear la puerta…

–No tenemos puertas, Rachel, tenemos cortinas.

–Y tercero… –continuó la morena sin notar la sonrisa que Quinn trataba de ocultar. –El señor Puckerman no está coqueteando con Kitty. Solamente están hablando de pavos y… esas cosas. Pero por las dudas regresa a la cocina y hazte cargo del almuerzo, ¿Puede ser? Yo me quedo con Joey –el chico pálido rodó los ojos antes de mirar a Quinn y quedar paralizado. La rubia no supo si fue más divertida esa escena o la de Rachel empujándolo con una mano y su hijo en brazos. –Te juro que no es tan raro.

–Y yo te juro que Puckerman sí está coqueteando –afirmó Quinn sonriendo.

–Kitty también pero no se lo digas a Kurt. Es una «madre» bastante sobreprotectora –bromeó la morena haciéndola reír. – ¿No te molesta que Puckerman coquetee con mi amiga?

–No veo porque tendría que molestarme. Él es el padre de mi hija y mi amigo, no mi novio, esposo o lo que sea –aclaró la rubia por enésima vez esquivando los dientes blancos de Rachel cuando esta sonrió. –Lo que si me molesta es que no me presentes a este jovencito que se retuerce en tus brazos.

–Y creo que te molestaras mucho más cuando sepas quien es en realidad –murmuró la morena y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo más, agregó: –Joey, ella es Quinn Fabray. Sí, mi jefa horripilante de la que siempre te hablo. Quinn, él es Joey Dominic Wilde… Hijo de Kitty.

Levantó la vista en cuanto la morena terminó de decir eso. La joven no le quitó la mirada en ningún momento y en cuanto el marrón conectó con su verde avellana supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Se sintió abrumada al darse cuenta que de cierta forma podía leer los ojos de Rachel, o al menos saber cuándo le mentía. Como si comenzara a conocerla. Pero se sintió mucho más abrumada al darse cuenta que el niño en brazos de la morena en realidad no era hijo de ésta, sino que era hijo de su amiga.

El niño que tanto había ocupado sus pensamientos, que le hacía retroceder en sus pensamientos más impuros respecto a Rachel al recordarle que no debía pensar en la joven de forma lasciva. El mismo niño que pensó que era el interés amoroso de su hija hasta que descubrió que no era más un bebé en pañales. Y por sobre todas las cosas, eran el niño que la llevó a pensar que Rachel estaba casada con – _puaj_ – Jesse St. _Algo_. Ese detalle en particular la llevó a recordar la conversación con la niñera en la habitación de su hija, y más puntualmente el momento exacto en el cual escuchó el _«No puede serlo»_ respecto a la paternidad del niño.

Y no podía serlo porque…

–Kitty es la madre biológica –soltó completamente en trance. –Tú eres su otra madre. Por eso tu amigo no podía ser su padre. O sea usaron a otro donante, quizás porque no querían darle a tu esposo/no esposo la responsabilidad de ser parte de una familia que posiblemente no quería. Por eso… ¿Qué?

No entendía por qué Rachel comenzó a reír de repente. Pero no a reír por lo bajo, o una carcajada de esas que duran solo unos segundos. La morena estaba riéndose de una manera que le hacía pensar que no pararía jamás. Con lágrimas incluidas. Estaba segura que, si no fuera porque tenía al niño en brazos, comenzaría a aplaudir o a hablar un idioma raro mientras seguía riéndose.

De más está decir que comenzó a sentirse completamente estúpida y molesta, pero esto último con ella misma. No le gustaba sentirse avergonzada. Por nadie. Mucho menos por el objeto de sus deseos. Fue por eso mismo que se alejó de Rachel cruzándose de brazos mientras que le regalaba la mirada más fría que le había lanzado hasta el momento.

–Lo siento, no te pongas así –pidió la morena cuando dejó de reír. Maldita sea el momento en el cual se acercó a una pared sin tener escapatoria del acercamiento de la niñera. –Es solo que… es gracioso.

–Me alegra que te diviertas a costa de mi ingenuidad –ironizó con frialdad borrando la sonrisa de Rachel.

–Lo siento, en verdad. No quise reírme de ti –afirmó la joven acercándose dos pasos más hacia ella pero sin quitar sus ojos marrones de los avellanas de Quinn. –Es solo que… me encanta la forma en que tu cabeza se monta películas que no son. Jamás conocí a alguien que me empareje con cuanta persona se me cruza. O que exprese sus pensamientos de la manera más loca, exagerada y dramática. Joey es hijo de Kitty pero no mío –explicó Rachel al ver que Quinn no cambió ni un poco su expresión. –Joey es como mi sobrino. No soy la pareja de Kitty, Quinn. Ni la pareja de nadie. ¿Cómo tengo que hacerte ver que…?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que la morena se detuvo.

–Que estoy soltera y que no me interesan para nada, de manera romántica, las personas que me rodean –continuó la morena mirándola directamente a los ojos. Una vez más, estaba diciendo la verdad.

–Yo te rodeo –soltó en un susurro mirando hacia todos lados y aguantando la respiración.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Tampoco te intereso de esa forma?

–No se lo digas a Kitty, pero estoy completamente segura que la primera palabra de Joey será tu nombre –fue la respuesta de Rachel mirando al niño con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirarla a ella. –Lo que significa que le hablo mucho de ti.

–La pregunta es si le hablas bien o mal de mí –comentó tragando saliva.

–Estas obteniendo demasiado información –señaló la morena sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios aunque se la notaba bastante nerviosa también. –Y así como tú tienes tu filtro de control, yo tengo el mío. Yo no diré nada, así que tendrás que esperar a que Joey hable para saber la respuesta.

–Sabes que puedo despedirte, ¿No? –preguntó como último recurso.

–Sabes que tu hija te mataría por eso, ¿No? –retrucó la morena inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. –Además hay un abogado en mi sala que podría salir a mi favor y acusarte de incumplimiento de contrato, abuso de poder o alguna de esas cosas.

–Te gusta jugar conmigo.

–A ti te gusta que juegue –replicó la morena dejando de sonreír. –Un juego se juega de a dos, Quinn. Nunca es unilateral. Si yo juego, tú juegas. Para ser una mujer que alardea de su inteligencia creo que dejas mucho que desear.

– ¿Qué…?

–Quinn, ¿Vienes a comer o ya te estas comiendo al gnomo? –gritó Santana desde algún lugar del departamento. Sea lo que sea que iba a decir la rubia, se quedó atorado en su boca.

–Te lo digo una vez, Berry –intervino Kitty entrando al dormitorio de la morena con el entrecejo fruncido. –No coquetees en presencia de mi hijo.

No supo que hacer o qué decir mientras veía a la secretaria de Puckerman tomar al niño de brazos de Rachel y llevárselo de la habitación. Tampoco sabía cómo tomarse las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas de la morena o el encogimiento tímido de hombros cuando intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas.

–Lo siento, están todos locos.

–Me lo advertiste.

–Y aun así quisiste venir –observó Rachel con la mirada en el suelo.

–Quizás porque también estoy loca…

 _«Por ti»_ agregó en su mente.

Santana y Puckerman tenían razón, era absurdo negar lo obvio. Rachel no solo le atraía, también le gustaba. Y el hecho que le permitiera entrar a su mundo con todo lo que eso significaba, se lo terminó de confirmar. Quizás no le atraía a la morena, y mucho menos le gustaba de la misma forma, pero que era especial para la joven eso era seguro. No le muestras tu dormitorio a cualquiera, ¿O sí? Una parte de ti, tu interior representado en objetos. Eso era demasiado íntimo, al menos en su opinión.

Lo que ahora restaba era saber si la opinión de Rachel era la misma que la de ella.

Y lo iba a averiguar.

–Vamos, se enfría el almuerzo –señaló la morena tomándola de la mano antes de abandonar el dormitorio. –Y luego te llevaré a un sitio que requiere de mucha fuerza y vitalidad. No quiero que te lastimes apenas lleguemos al lugar.

–Que amorosa –ironizó con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Lo sé. Tengo un premio a la _«Amorosa del año»_ , ¿Lo quieres ver?

–Oh, Cállate

–Oblígame…

* * *

Próxima actualización: Jueves 8 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	19. XIX

_Hola..._

 _ **jasgronn** **:** Awww... Gracias a vos, tía! Trataré de actualizar más temprano para que el capitulo llegue a la hora que tiene que llegar y no tarde :)_

 _ **ina160194:** Brittana, ok. Tomo nota!_

 _ **Dany:** Gracias!_

 **MFernanda** _ **:** Mmm... no me gusta el drama pero si hay, será lo que yo llamo "Drama necesario". Y sí, Rachel anda por los 24._

 _ **Sara101:** Agradezco que, a pesar de ser de pocas palabras, te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario. Gracias! :)_

 _ **NicoleFbAc:** Fue un "fea" cariñoso. Y hablame vos, no te cuesta nada! Gracias por el review :)_

 _ **Paola:** Gracias! Saludos!_

 _ **J-16:** jajaja en serio, me encanta tu nombre androide. ¿Puedo jugar a las adivinanzas y adivinar como es tu nombre completo? :)_

* * *

 **XIX**

* * *

 **Día 33. 15:33 pm**

Jamás pensó que la simple imagen de Quinn con Joey en brazos iba a causarle el peor ataque de taquicardia y principio de apnea que había sufrido en su vida. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se perdió mirando a la rubia desde que llegó a su departamento. Y también perdió la cuenta de las veces que se perdió en sus pensamientos desde que le envió ese mensaje con la fotografía de Beth adjunta al texto.

Tenía que admitir que antes de enviar el mensaje había entrado en un dilema. No quería abusar de la confianza que Quinn le había dado, pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de entablar algún tipo de contacto con su jefa porque no creía poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin verla. La tarde, cuando fuera a llevar a Beth de regresó a su hogar, parecía muy lejana.

Y también muy agobiante.

Enviarle el primer mensaje a la rubia fue toda una odisea. En el primer intento escribió mal varias veces –culpa de sus dedos nerviosos y temblorosos–, en el segundo intento no supo qué escribir exactamente. No podía poner _«Ey, Quinn. Muero por hablarte pero no sé qué excusa usar para no quedar tan obvia»_. No, no podía escribir eso. Tenía que buscar otra forma de mantener contacto con su jefa sin que se le notara la desesperación por hacer tal cosa. Y extrañamente, Beth le dio la solución.

–Sácame una foto con Joey y envíasela a mamá –había dicho la adolescente antes de esbozar una media sonrisa. –Eso le hará saber que estoy bien y al mismo tiempo te permitirá entablar contacto con ella sin que parezca demasiado sospechoso.

No le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz utilizado por Beth. Como si supiera algo o, en el peor de los casos, conociera su secreto. Se le cortó la respiración cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Beth no podía saber que le atraía su madre, más que nada porque no había sido tan obvia como para que la adolescente lo notara. Además no podía dejar que la rubia de ojos azules pensara que pasaba tiempo con ella solo para estar cerca de su madre.

Le atraía Quinn, demasiado –y lo admitía–, pero estar con Beth era mucho más fuerte e importante que eso. Sus ganas de pasar tiempo con la adolescente no tenían nada que ver con su atracción por su jefa. Cuando llegó a la mansión, o aceptó al empleo, pensó que se encontraría con una niña caprichosa y arrogante. En su lugar se encontró con una adolescente que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que su responsabilidad o alguien a quien cuidar. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Beth se estaba convirtiéndose en su amiga. La chica responsable de hacerle vivir cosas como si estuviera de regreso en su propia adolescencia.

No podía ni quería ser desagradecida con Beth, ni siquiera quería que la adolescente pensara mal de ella por sentirse atraída por su madre. De hecho, estaba segura que si la mini versión de Quinn se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por la rubia mayor y le pedía que se olvidara de la rubia, ella lo haría sin dudarlo. Había sido testigo en la cena benéfica lo celosa que podría llegar a ser Beth respecto a su madre, y no quería terminar con una cicatriz como todos esos niños que osaron acercarse a Quinn en algún momento de su vida. Tenía en claro que las parejas, o posibles enamoramientos, iban y venían todo el tiempo. El tipo de relación que comenzaba a formar con Beth, no. La rubia de ojos azules le hacía creer, por momentos, que una vez que su contrato se terminara se llevaría algo más que buenos o malos recuerdos. Y fue por eso que decidió mantenerse firme en su decisión de no ceder ni un poco en su atracción por Quinn.

Por el bien de Beth.

Pero entonces Quinn tuvo que responder a su mensaje de texto. Entonces Quinn tuvo que comportarse como alguien divertido y robarle sonrisas que, por mucho que intentó ocultar, no pudo borrar de sus labios. Ni siquiera cuando sentía las miradas perspicaces y traviesas de Kurt y Kitty, respectivamente. Entonces Quinn tuvo que robarle el aliento por enésima vez desde que la conoció. Beth, por otro lado, había intercambiado una mirada con ella acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros que no supo cómo tomar o interpretar.

–Mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación, Rachel –comentó Kurt entregándole otro plato para secar. –Si tu vida dependiera del disimulo, te aseguro que morirías al minuto y medio. No sé qué debo limpiar, si los platos sucios o tu babeo por tu jefa.

–Lo dice el chico que se quedó duro en cuanto la vio –replicó quitando su mirada de Quinn. Una vez más. –Yo, por lo menos, tuve un poco más de decencia.

Aunque estuvo a punto de perderla en cuanto vio a su jefa del otro lado de su puerta. Impecable, inaccesible y perfecta como siempre. Al pesar de ser tan segura de sí misma todo el tiempo, no le pasó desapercibido a Rachel la expresión vulnerable que cruzó por el rostro de Quinn. O a lo mejor eran sus manos entrelazadas con su bolso colgando entre ellas, su sonrisa apenas perceptible, su look entre ejecutiva e informal, quienes les daban ese aspecto. O quizás solo fue su estúpida y absurda atracción por la rubia. Atracción que no debía crecer si no quería ganarse el odio de Beth por el resto de su vida.

Pero entonces Quinn tuvo que comportarse como una persona normal. Ruborizarse cuando Kitty y Beth hablaron acerca de coquetear. Tuvo que mostrarle esa perfecta y adorable imagen que estaba segura aparecería en sus sueños esa misma noche al dormir. Además del regreso de los ojos avellanas de Quinn bajo sus parpados.

El momento de mostrarle la casa fue completamente abrumador, sobre todo cuando fue el turno de mostrarle su habitación. Su lugar privado. Agradeció a todos los dioses cuando entró al dormitorio y lo encontró ordenado. Se recordó a si misma regalarle algo a Kurt lo más antes posible y antes de que pudiera decidir qué regalarle a su amigo por haberle ordenado el dormitorio, descubrió a Quinn mirando su pared repleta de fotografías. Sintió un nudo en su estómago mientras le explicaba a su jefa quienes estaban allí plasmados pero el nudo se hizo más grande, y se multiplicó en su garganta, cuando llegó el momento de explicarle quién se escondía detrás de esa pegatina con forma de emoticón molesto.

Se vio tentada de hablarle a Quinn acerca de Brody y no supo por qué si siempre se rehusaba a mencionar hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca del tema. Supo en ese entonces que Quinn iba a ser la excepción a esa regla, que su atracción había dejado de ser eso. Una simple atracción. Había pasado de sentirse atraída por la rubia a saber claramente que le gustaba y que había un posible indicio de enamoramiento. Si entró en conflicto al saber eso, no lo demostró. No iba a ponerse histérica con Quinn cerca. Aun así…

 _«Lo siento, Beth»_ pensó cuando esa idea cruzó por su mente. _«Lo siento tanto»_

–Pensé que congelaría a Joey cuando lo tuviera en brazos pero… –comentó volviendo a su tarea de mirar a la rubia penetrantemente. –De hecho, se lo advertí a Kitty pero como siempre…

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –interrumpió Kurt mirando a Quinn antes de clavar sus ojos en Rachel. –Ya sabes, la chica que te gusta está aquí, en la sala de tu departamento, estuvieron en tu dormitorio…

–Y para tu información no hicimos nada –aclaró recordando el momento en el que su amigo se acercó a su oído y le insinuó que algo pasaría entre ella y su jefa. –Es muy respetuosa como para meterse en mi cama como sugeriste. Demasiado respetuosa –agregó por lo bajo. Guardó silencio alrededor de unos segundos y luego soltó: –Le hablé de Brody. Vio la fotografía con su cara tapada y quiso saber quién era.

– ¿Le dijiste que era tu ex novio? –preguntó Kurt recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza modo de respuesta. – ¿Incluso cómo se llama? –ésta vez recibió una respuesta negativa. – ¿Por qué no?

–No lo sé. No lo creí importante pero… ¿Sabes qué?

– ¿Qué?

–También le hablé de los padres de Brody y dijo que sus padres no eran iguales a ellos –contó la morena mordiéndose el labio. Como si de esa forma pudiera evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo y lo que eso le generaba. – ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

–Si –aseguró Kurt completamente serio. Clavó sus ojos en los de Rachel antes de agregar: –Significa que ahora yo me llevaré a todos a caminar, tú te quedaras con tu jefa y juntas tendrán sexo por todo el departamento menos en la habitación de tu querido mejor amigo porque fue él quien te dio la idea.

–Eres un idiota.

Se contagió de la risa del chico justo después de haberle dejado en un golpe en el hombro. No hablaba de sexo, su atracción/enamoramiento estaba más allá de tener sexo con Quinn –aunque si eso pasaba, no se opondría–. No quiso ilusionarse en el momento en el cual la rubia hizo mención de sus padres pero fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso detenerse. Y se maldijo a si misma cuando la idea de Quinn y ella compartiendo una comida con los padres de la primera acudió a su mente. Una comida completamente diferente a la que compartió con los padres de Brody.

–Eres consciente de que esta comida es como una presentación oficial, ¿No? –preguntó Kurt una vez que terminó con su trabajo de lavar los platos sucios del almuerzo. –Quizás inconscientemente pero… Has traído a casa a la chica que te gusta, has sido puesta en vergüenza por tu hermana menor, tu madre salió de tu dormitorio tras haberlo ordenado, tu padre no le quitó la mirada de encima a tu chica y, por encima de todo eso, le has presentado a Dominic.

–Joey –replicó rodando los ojos. –Y no entiendo por qué razón Jesse no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Y era verdad. Jesse había llegado justo después que ella y Quinn abandonaron su habitación. Supo que iba a ser absurdo preguntarse porqué maldita razón Quinn frunció el entrecejo y apretó la mandíbula en cuanto vio a su amigo en la sala. La respuesta a eso era bastante clara, al menos en su mente: a Quinn no le agradaba a Jesse, incluso había visto como la vena en la frente de su jefa se marcaba. Quizás no le agradaba por todo ese asunto del esposo/no esposo. O quizás porque –en el más patético, absurdo e hipotético de los casos– Quinn estaba celosa de Jesse. De más está decir que su corazón dio un golpe seco pero agradable al pensar en eso.

–Ella tampoco lo hacía –escuchó decir a Kurt llamando su atención. –Quinn, digo. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a Jesse. Bueno, si lo hacía… pero solo cuando te miraba a ti.

Clavó sus ojos marrones en el rostro de su amigo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba. Quizás algo que le dijera que estaba mintiendo o que no era del todo cierto lo que había dicho. Algo que no le permitiera ilusionarse en vano. Algo que borrara la imagen de una Quinn celosa reclamándola como suya. Pero no encontró nada de eso.

Absolutamente nada.

–Sí, no me mires así. Tu chica no te quitaba la mirada de encima –susurró Kurt mirando hacia Quinn, antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en Rachel. –De hecho, lo estaba haciendo ahora. Lo hizo durante todo el almuerzo. Mi ojo de gay loca no falla: le gustas. Y a juzgar por cómo te miraba, yo diría que le gustas mucho.

Se mordió el labio –por enésima vez desde que Quinn puso un pie en su hogar– y clavó sus ojos en el lugar exacto donde estaba su jefa. No esperaba encontrarse con el avellana de ésta devolviéndole la mirada, pero allí estaba; desnudándola por completo. Quizás Quinn no era consciente de nada pero en ese momento –intercambio de miradas al más puro estilo comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto– estaba haciéndola sentir completamente vulnerable y expuesta. De una manera que jamás se sintió antes.

En algún momento del intercambio de miradas, Kurt se había ido dejándola completamente sola en la cocina. En algún momento del intercambio de miradas, había admitido para sí misma que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Quinn. Y en algún momento del intercambio de miradas se sintió libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sonrió frente al recuerdo de la rubia mencionando que sus padres no eran como los padres de Brody. Y sabía que tenía razón. Los padres de su jefa parecían ser los únicos trajeados con amabilidad y respeto por los de las clases sociales inferiores a la de ellos. Supo que era absurdo preguntarse a sí misma qué habría querido decir la rubia con esa frase, simplemente porque la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba en ella querer verla o ignorarla. Y a pesar del terror repentino que sintió porque volvía a enamorarse de alguien de clase social alta como Brody, decidió creer que había una mínima posibilidad de que le gustase a Quinn Fabray. La misma rubia a la cual llamó _«Frígida arrogante»_ en el TAO.

Decir que estaba hiperventilando frente a esa nueva revelación, era quedarse corto. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el estómago le amenazaba con vomitar lo que había comido en el almuerzo. Aun así no apartó ni un segundo sus ojos de los de Quinn, e incluso se permitió sonreír y llamar a la rubia con su mente. Aunque había una enorme probabilidad de que le comiera la boca si su jefa se acercaba a ella e invadía su espacio personal. Llevaba tiempo deseando besarla. Si aún no lo había hecho a lo largo de ese dia era todo un milagro. Un milagro que no sabía a quién debía agradecer, o quien insultar, por formularlo.

– ¿Conexión mental? ¿O intercambio de pensamientos lésbicos? –preguntó alguien a su derecha. A regañadientes apartó la mirada de los ojos de Quinn y los clavó en Jesse. –Mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación, ¿Lo sabías? Y no hablo de mí, hablo de mirar a tu jefa. Por cierto, más tensión sexual no puede haber entre ustedes porque ya rompieron su propio record, ¿Eh?

Rodó los ojos antes de volver a mirar a Quinn, pero ésta ya no la miraba. Estaba concentrada en acariciarle el pelo a Beth. Otra imagen más para sumar a su lista de _«Cosas adorables de Quinn Fabray»_. Fue por eso mismo que aprovechó que la rubia no la miraba y golpeó a Jesse en el hombro y a lo largo de todo el brazo.

–Contigo quería hablar –murmuró con los dientes apretados. – ¿Puedo saber por qué maldita razón no le quitabas la mirada de encima a Quinn durante el almuerzo? ¡La hiciste sentir incomoda!

– ¿Ella te lo dijo? –cuestionó Jesse cruzándose de brazos. Rachel frente a él negó con la cabeza antes de fruncir el entrecejo. –Bien. Para tu información, quien se sintió incomodo fui yo. No sé cómo lo soportas pero la mirada de esa mujer es demasiado penetrante para mi gusto. Es como si te desnudara con la mirada. ¿Lo has notado?

No. No de esa forma.

Era consciente de lo que una mirada de Quinn podía generar pero jamás había sentido que la desnudara con la mirada. A lo mejor porque sabía que Quinn jamás se detendría a mirarla el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle sentir de esa forma. Pero a su mente acudió las palabras de Kurt que aseguraban que la rubia no le había quitado la mirada de encima –salvo para asesinar a Jesse con sus ojos avellanas– durante el almuerzo. Quizás no la desnudó con la mirada pero sí le prestó atención. Y eso ya era algo.

–Da igual. No le hagas sentir incomoda, Jesse –ordenó hincando su dedo índice en el pecho de su amigo. –Es mi jefa.

–No, es la chica que te gusta –replicó su amigo con una ceja en alto. –Y créeme cuando te digo que ella me hace sentir incomodo a mí. No solo te desnuda con la mirada, te asesina. ¿Es de la mafia o algo así? ¿Qué? –preguntó cuando Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada. –Quiero saber si tengo veinticuatro horas de vida como regalo. Haría las cosas que jamás hice antes de morir.

– ¿Usar tu cerebro, por ejemplo? ¿Por qué eres tan dramático? Nadie va a matarte –se exasperó golpeando, una vez más, a su amigo. –Jesse, no necesito que dramatices en este momento, ¿Puede ser? Necesito que me ayudes. La mujer que está sentada en la sala no solo me gusta, me encanta y creo que estoy enamorada de ella. Lo que necesito que hagas es que no me permitas hacer el ridículo frente a ella, ¿Puede ser?

Que Jesse no respondiera de inmediato no le sorprendió para nada. De hecho, creyó escuchar como la cabeza de su amigo funcionaba velozmente tratando procesar todo lo que había dicho en menos de un minuto. Supo que había terminado su proceso cuando abrió la boca y los ojos de manera exagerada. Antes de que el grito abandonara la boca de Jesse –un grito agudo, por cierto–, colocó su mano sobre los labios de su amigo.

–Te necesito, Jess –confesó completamente vulnerable. –No me dejes arruinarlo todo con ella, ¿Si?

–Cuenta conmigo –aseguró Jesse una vez que dejó de sentir la mano de Rachel en sus labios. –Pero si te lastima como lo hizo Brody, o peor, juro que le hare la vida imposible, Rachel. Le queda un gran camino por recorrer si quiere mi aprobación.

–Gracias.

A pesar de la diferencia de altura entre su cuerpo y el de su amigo, se puso de puntitas de pie y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Hacía tiempo que no abrazaba a Jesse, o quizás solo le parecía lejano la última vez que lo hizo. Era reconfortante volver a sentir el perfume de su amigo colándose por sus fosas nasales, o la fuerza pero al mismo tiempo ternura de sus brazos rodeándola y levantándola levemente del suelo. Jesse siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerle sentir que un abrazo era muy poco, que necesitaba más que uno y, de ser posible, que dicho abrazo fuera acompañado de un beso en la cabeza.

Escuchó un carraspeo pero no le dio importancia. En ese momento lo único que importaba eran los brazos de Jesse regalándole un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que lo sintió. Dos carraspeo y comenzó a molestarse. Otro carraspeo más. ¿Quién osaba interrumpir ese momento íntimo de conexión con su amigo?

Oh.

–Quinn… –susurró separándose de Jesse rápidamente. –Hmm… ¿Qué…? ¿Necesi…? ¿Necesitas algo?

–Beth quiere un beso… Hmm, no. Un vaso. Quiere un vaso de agua –se corrigió la rubia cerrando momentáneamente los ojos antes de adoptar su pose fría e implacable. Rachel se preguntó en qué momento Jesse se perdió de vista. Lo buscó con la mirada rogando internamente que volviera junto a ella para que no metiera la pata. –Tu esposo se fue. Creo que lo llamó el señor Hummel.

–No es mi esposo –aclaró olvidándose de los nervios repentinos que sintió. –Y lo sabes bien.

–Ya, pero él te importa –escuchó por lo bajo de una manera que no le gustó para nada.

–Por supuesto que me importa –respondió con énfasis y molestia. Vio una mueca sombría en el rostro de Quinn pero no le importó. Si de verdad se sentía atraída por ella, como esperaba que sucediera, iba a respetar a sus amigos y la relación que tuviera con cada uno de ellos. –Es mi mejor amigo. El hermano que jamás tuve. Por eso me importa. Al igual que me importa Kitty y Kurt. Ok, ¿Esto…? ¿Esto es una escena de celos, Quinn?

–No.

 _Error_. Una respuesta rápida te declara culpable, una respuesta lenta te declara cómplice. Había que tener cierto talento para dar una respuesta en el momento justo sin ser una cosa ni la otra. Y Quinn había dejado bastante claro que era culpable. Bastante culpable. Lo que la llevó a experimentar la peor de las satisfacciones y plenitudes que había sentido hasta el momento. En cuanto se dio cuenta que en realidad sí era una escena de celos, su león interno comenzó a ronronear panza para arriba esperando que una mano le acariciase el vientre.

Podía ser pésima en muchas cosas, pero no lo era cuando su interior le gritaba que una cosa era cierta. Y en ese momento le gritaba que Quinn Fabray, la Reina del Hielo, estaba celosa. Completamente celosa. Ya no había vuelta atrás después de eso y quizás no estaba enamorada de ella o le gustaba de la misma forma, pero había algo entre las dos que sobrepasaba los límites de empleadora-empleada. No estaba claro qué, solo que había algo entre las dos.

–Escucha porque solo lo voy a decir una vez, ¿Ok? Si bien Jesse es un idiota arrogante y odioso, tal y como al parecer me gustan a mí, él no es mi tipo –sentenció clavando sus ojos en los de Quinn para que entendiera de una vez por todas que no se fijaba en nadie que no fuera ella. –Así que no, no me atrae como hombre. ¿Puedes decirle a tu lado odioso y celoso, que tiene la manía de emparejarme con cuanto bicho que camina, que se mantenga quieto?

–Ok. Y no digo que haya un lado celoso pero… En caso de que hubiera uno, ¿Habría algún problema con eso?

Si no hubiese estado enfrente de Quinn y presenciado la forma en la cual formuló la pregunta, seguramente la habría ignorado o habría creído que su oído comenzaba a fallar. En cambio, la mirada de su jefa clavada en ella le indicó que realmente la rubia había hecho esa pregunta. Otra prueba más que algo estaba pasando entre ellas. Sonrió cuando notó que, a pesar de ser bastante obvia con su pregunta, su jefa mantenía su orgullo intacto por si la respuesta no era la que esperaba.

Tragó saliva frente a la repentina posibilidad de ser correspondida, y le asombró que la voz en su cabeza no hiciera aparición todavía. Al parecer, tendría que lidiar ella sola con toda esa situación. La pregunta era si sentía capaz de hacer tal cosa. Porque la base principal de todo ese asunto era que volvía a enamorarse de alguien de elevada clase social con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Antes de dar un paso, así sea en falso, tendría que pensarlo bien. Tenía que estar segura que quería, deseaba y necesitaba pasar por todo eso proceso aun sabiendo el posible final que obtendría de todo eso.

Porque Quinn y Brody podían llegar a ser diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tenían cosas en común. Una abultada cuenta bancaria, personas detrás de ellos con intenciones de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, responsabilidades importantes –Quinn en la financiera y Brody vaya a uno a saber dónde–, eran perfectos –al menos físicamente–, y lo que más compartían entre los dos era el hecho de que ambos la enamoraron. Y a diferencia de lo que pensaba la madre de su ex novio, no fue la billetera que lo que le gustaba de su chico, y mucho menos era ahora lo que le gustaba de Quinn.

Cuando estaba con ella Brody era simpático, amable, dulce, le hacía sentir bien consigo misma. Cuando estaban con personas a su alrededor el chico cambiaba. Se volvía machista, hacía comentarios que a ella no le gustaban e incluso le hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Le recordaba que no pertenecía al mismo mundo que él. Algo que, ahora que lo pensaba, no sucedió con Quinn en la cena benéfica. Quizás esa era la única diferencia que había entre ellos.

 _«Pero esta vez estás preparada»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza. _«Esta vez sabes lo que te espera y a lo que te enfrentas»_

Sí, lo sabía. Era consciente de lo que sucedería si se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía por Quinn. Sabía que posiblemente volvería a terminar con el corazón roto, que los señores Fabray podrían decir que su hija hacía caridad al estar con ella, podía volver a traumatizarse por completo. Pero por extraño que pareciera, una voz –la que se sentía atraída por Quinn, y la que estaba plenamente enamorada de la rubia– le recordó que posiblemente esta vez no fuera igual que la anterior. Esta vez no tenía por qué pasar de nuevo lo que pasó con Brody. Quinn no era Brody. Quinn no le ocultó quien eran sus padres. Quinn fue una perra odiosa con ella todo el tiempo. Quinn la enamoró sin engaños y sin sorpresas. Quinn no le iba a mirar a los ojos y a decirle que la relación se terminaba porque no le hacía bien a su imagen. Y una vez más, se recordó a si misma que Quinn no era Brody.

Aun así algo en su interior le pedía –le rogaba– que no se confiara demasiado.

Volver a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento sería más de lo que podría soportar. Un engaño amoroso estaba bien como primera experiencia, dos engaños amorosos sería algo complicado de superar. Sobre todo si la causante de eso era la mismísima Quinn Fabray. No le gustaba comparar, porque cada persona era distinta, pero si tenía que poner en una lista las cosas que sintió en el proceso de enamoramiento tanto con Brody como con Quinn, la rubia superaba la lista de su ex novio con creces. Tampoco podía armar una lista de las cosas que sintió compartiendo una relación amorosa con ambos porque con Quinn no estaba compartiendo una relación.

 _«Todavía»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza.

 _«Ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer»_

Y por mucho que se quemara los sesos pensando, supo que no iba a parar de hacerlo hasta no tener respuesta. Y para tener respuestas, necesitaba preguntar. Y para preguntar, necesitaba hablar. Y para hablar, necesitaba a un interlocutor. Un interlocutor sincero.

–Creo que necesitamos una conversación sincera. Ambas –se escapó de sus labios. Frente a ella, Quinn la miró confusa. –Hay muchas cosas que no estamos diciendo, muchas cosas que estamos haciendo y por sobre todas las cosas, no estamos siendo honestas una con la otra.

Sabía, y era consciente de que si no quería que su cabeza explotara como una bomba nuclear, que tenía que mantener una conversación con Quinn. Una conversación honesta. Más allá de lo que la rubia fuera a decirle, lo que realmente necesitaba era sacar de su sistema todo eso que estaba sintiendo. Dejar a un lado su orgullo y hablar con el corazón en una mano. Porque si quería salir intacta –tal y como entró– en todo ese asunto, debía ser sincera y necesitaba respuestas. Algo que le dijera que no estaba ni iba a volverse completamente loca. Y no le importaba si terminaba con el corazón roto –le importaba, pero no tanto–. Solamente quería, deseaba y necesitaba saber si estaba completamente sola en todo ese asunto, o si Quinn también estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella.

Hubo un acuerdo silencioso entre ellas cuando sus ojos se conectaron. Supo que tendrían esa conversación pero no supo cuándo y, por extraño que parezca, estuvo bien con eso. Era mejor que nada, así que se sintió conforme con la respuesta silenciosa de la rubia. Tras un suspiro y una sonrisa compartida entre las dos –una más y ya había perdido la cuenta–, le entregó el vaso con agua que Quinn había ido a buscar para Beth.

–Hey, Rach, está lloviendo. ¿Quieres ir igual a lo de Holly? –preguntó Kurt desde la sala.

–No –respondió con una mueca.

Le gustaba la lluvia pero no cuando arruinaba sus planes. Había pensado que después del almuerzo, sería bueno llevar a Beth a la pista de patinaje donde trabajaba y de paso ver a sus jefas, pero la maldita lluvia repentina lo había arruinado todo. Ahora debía quedarse en su departamento, realizando todo tipo de entretenimiento para que sus invitados no se aburrieran y se fueran. Por suerte, sus amigos le estaban ayudando. Brittany parecía bastante entretenida con Santana, Kurt estaba hablando con Beth y a juzgar por el excesivo movimiento de manos estaban hablando de algún ídolo famoso en común. Jesse y Kitty estaban hablando con Puckerman de vaya a uno a saber qué cosa. Así que a ella le quedaba la difícil tarea de entretener a Quinn. El único problema que encontraba era que sus ideas de entretenimiento eran muy arriesgadas.

–Pensé que fuiste a fabricar el agua, mamá –intervino Beth robándose una sonrisa por parte de su niñera y un sonrojo por parte de su madre. –Casi se me seca la lengua de tanto hablar con el tío Kurt.

– ¿El _«tío Kurt»_? –cuestionó Quinn mirando a su hija que se encogió de hombros. –Beth, es de mala educación…

–Descuida, a Kurt no le molesta. ¿Él te pidió que lo llames así? –preguntó Rachel mirando a Beth que asintió. – ¿Ves? No hay problemas. Y fui yo la culpable de que tu madre se entretuviera.

–Eres la culpable de muchas cosas que le pasan a mamá –soltó Beth guiñándole un ojo. Otro sonrojo por parte de Quinn y una media sonrisa por parte de la adolescente. –Con permiso, debo volver con el tío Kurt. Estamos debatiendo sobre comedias musicales.

–No le… No le faltes el respeto al señor Hummel, ¿Ok? –ordenó Quinn esquivando la mirada de Rachel que sonrió por lo bajo.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Quinn –y seguramente la causante de su enamoramiento, aparte de la vena en su frente– era su faceta de madre. Como interactuaba con Beth, como la contenía y al mismo tiempo le ponía límites. Quizás al principio pensó que no era buena madre, o por lo menos una madre ausente, pero con el correr de los días había visto un gran avance en la relación madre e hija. Una muy diferente a la que se encontró cuando llegó a la mansión.

–Lamento lo que dijo Beth –escuchó decir a Quinn por lo bajo. –Ella…

–Ella algo sabe –interrumpió Rachel en susurros antes de rodar los ojos para disimular su nerviosismo. –Al menos de mi parte. Fue ella quien pidió que le sacara la fotografía con Joey y te la enviara para tener una razón no tan obvia como la de querer hablar contigo porque sí.

– ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó Quinn. Se perdió en la forma en la que se movió el cuello de su jefa cuando tragó saliva. Asintió porque sabía que hablar se volvería tarea imposible. – ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Solo quería hacerlo, ¿Está…? ¿Está mal?

–Rachel… –interrumpió Kitty. La morena suspiró por lo bajo y le pareció ver que Quinn hacía lo mismo. –Lamento interrumpir lo que seguramente sería una charla gloriosa o el epicentro de más tensión sexual entre ustedes pero debo ir a ducharme y Dominic está durmiendo su siesta, ¿Podrías mirarlo mientras me ducho? Está en tu dormitorio.

–Ok, yo me encargo –murmuró con una sonrisa antes de sentir los labios de su amiga en sus mejillas y arrugó la nariz cuando Kitty se perdió de su campo de visión. Se giró de nuevo hacia Quinn que estaba sonriendo. –Debo cuidar de Joey pero pasa a la sala y siéntete como en tu casa. Haz como Santana.

No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, incluso se ordenó mentalmente no hacerlo, pero en cuanto pasó por al lado de Quinn le dejó una caricia que empezó en el antebrazo y fue descendiendo hasta la mano de su jefa. Las chispas que sintió frente al contacto quedaron en nada cuando sintió un ligero tirón de su mano, miró hacia atrás y la mirada que le dedicó Quinn la desnudó por completo. No de una manera sexual, sino de una manera emocional. Como si le confesara a la rubia lo que sentía por ella a través de esa mirada.

Tal y como había dicho Kitty, Joey estaba durmiendo en su cama. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, los brazos levantados a la altura de sus hombros y haciendo muecas con su boca. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada de su habitación para contemplar al niño durmiendo. Tan pequeño, indefenso, ajeno a la ausencia de un padre en su vida. Se preguntó si ella también se veía de la misma forma que Joey cuando era pequeña. Si sus padres sintieron esa opresión en el pecho al saber que sin importar todo lo que tuviera siempre le faltaría algo. En su caso, su madre biológica.

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento de su mente y se recordó que, si bien el padre de Joey se había borrado de su vida, eso no significaba que fuera a faltarle una figura paterna. El niño tenía a Kurt, a Jesse, a ella, pero por encima de todo tenía a su madre, a Kitty, quien haría de todo para llenar ese lugar. Sería madre y padre al mismo tiempo. Una razón más para admirar a su amiga. Con esa certeza en su interior, entró a su dormitorio y se recostó al lado de Joey después de haber puesto su teléfono móvil en silencio. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando compartía un momento con el niño. No quería que nadie perturbase el tiempo que pasaba con él. Aun así, sintió la vibración del aparato cuando llegó un mensaje de _WhatsApp_.

Sonrió al leer quien lo enviaba.

16:22 pm – _Se armaron manadas de dos integrantes cada una y yo me quedé sin pareja. **[Iceberg**_ **aka _Quinn]_**

16:22 pm – _Patético, ¿Verdad? **[Iceberg**_ **aka _Quinn]_**

16:23 pm – _¿Estás buscando una excusa para escribirme?_

16:24 pm – _¿Fue muy obvio? **[Iceberg**_ **aka _Quinn]_**

16:24 pm – _No. Para nada (inserte ironía aquí)_

16:25 pm – _Mi pareja de manada está durmiendo._

16:26 pm – _Aunque sigue enamorándome aun con los ojos cerrados y un movimiento de boca como si tomara un biberón imaginario._

16:26 pm – _¿Quieres pasar y enamorarte tú también?_

16:27 pm – _Tus amigos no me quitan la mirada de encima. **[Iceberg**_ **aka _Quinn]_**

16:28 pm – _Yo me encargo._

–Ahora vengo –le susurró a Joey aunque sabía que el niño no la escuchaba.

Con el estómago en una mano salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala. Efectivamente Quinn tenía razón, se habían formado tres grupos que conversaban de temas diferentes y variados. Por lo que, fingiendo indiferencia, tomó la mano de la rubia y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Sintió las miradas de sus amigos clavándose en su nuca mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio con su jefa tomada de su mano, pero no le dio importancia. Aunque sospechó que más tarde, cuando la visita se fuera, soportaría un intenso interrogatorio al respecto. Sobre todo si Kurt y Jesse se ponían en sus papeles de madre y padre, respectivamente.

–Cuando dijiste que te _«encargarías»_ del asunto, no pensé que sería ir hasta la sala y traerme de la mano hasta tu habitación –escuchó decir a Quinn detrás de ella. Sonrió poniendo los ojos en blancos. –Además, se supone que no tienes que mostrarme tu dormitorio hasta después de la cuarta cita.

–Oh, mala mía. Lo siento –ironizó recostándose de nuevo en su cama al lado de Joey. –Llevamos teniendo tantas citas que ya perdí la cuenta por cual vamos –lo que no tenía que perder era la cabeza. Algo que parecía imposible, sobre todo si Quinn se reía sinceramente de sus chistes. –Puedes sentarte en el sofá que está por allí o puedes sentarte a los pies de la cama si sentarte aquí al lado mío te hace sentir incomoda.

No quería ser mala anfitriona ni quedar como una, pero su lado malvado estaba poniendo a prueba la resistencia de Quinn. Y también estaba poniendo la suya también. Quería saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte al tener a su jefa frente a ella y no tirarse encima y besarla. Al parecer sus pensamientos eran compartidos y la rubia también quería jugar con ella, teniendo en cuenta que se sentó a los pies de la cama.

– ¿Cómo quedan tus pies después de un dia entero encerrados en esos zapatos? –preguntó para iniciar conversación. Con el revoloteo y el nerviosismo interno en todo momento. –Estoy segura que si hablaran te iniciarían juicio por maltrato.

–Tina habla y todavía no lo hizo. Así que estoy tranquila en ese aspecto –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios antes de guardar silencio. Rachel esquivó la mirada de su jefa y trató, por todos los medios posibles, no devolvérsela. –Notas lo raro que es esto, ¿Verdad? Tú y yo. Nada de sangre de por medio…

–Me quedo con ese _«Tú y yo»_ –soltó sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que decía. Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando reaccionó. Si no fuera porque Joey estaba durmiendo a su lado, habría rogado a todos los dioses que se la tragara la tierra. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y agregó: –Lo siento. Soy una estúpida. No quise… No sé ni porqué lo dije.

El silencio que se formó después de eso fue el peor que tuvo que soportar en su vida. Quinn no decía ni hacía nada y eso la ponía más nerviosa aun. Si al menos la rubia pudiera decirle que sí, era una estúpida, o decirle que no, no lo era, todo sería más fácil para ella. Pero no, Quinn parecía petrificada en el lugar, como un muñeco de cera o una maldita estatua. No llegó a descifrar el significado de la mirada que la rubia le estaba obsequiando y eso la puso más nerviosa aun. Si eso era posible.

–No es fácil, ¿Verdad? Ver a la persona que llama tu atención todo el tiempo, quien se mete en tus pensamientos y te hace pasar horas con la cabeza en las nubes sonriendo como una idiota –rompió el silencio Quinn después de unos largos minutos. Rachel no supo qué era más adorable, si ver a la rubia fruncir los labios y sonreír por lo bajo, o la manera en la que hablaba y se encogía de hombros. –Ver que habla con otras personas y contigo, si te dice _«Buenos días»_ ya es demasiado. Es como _«Confórmate con eso porque no obtendrás más. Dos palabras de su parte es todo lo que mereces»_.

–Y luego tienes que escuchar que idiotas arrogantes coquetean con esa persona, o la invitan a cenar, y no puedes hacer ni decir nada porque no tienes derecho a eso –agregó Rachel con un nudo en la garganta. –Entonces, lo único que te queda por hacer es ver desde las sombras los movimientos que hace, viéndola desprender elegancia y perfección…

–Rogando porque, en algún momento, voltee a mirarte –susurró Quinn clavando sus ojos avellanas en Rachel que no supo en qué momento se acercó a donde estaba la rubia.

O quizás fue Quinn quien se acercó a ella. O quizás fueron ambas como en esas comedias románticas completamente malísimas que veía los viernes por la noche. Daba igual quien se acercó a quien, lo que en ese momento importaba, realmente importaba, era que su rostro había invadido la burbuja personal de Quinn y, al parecer, ésta no tenía problema alguno con eso. Aguantó la respiración cuando sintió la mano de su jefa en su mejilla, y cerró los ojos al sentir que no era para nada fría como en el sueño que había tenido tiempo atrás.

–Pídeme que me detenga –susurró Quinn antes de apoyar su frente en la de la morena. –Pídeme que me detenga ahora.

–No quiero –fue la respuesta de Rachel colocando su mano en la nuca de su jefa. –No quiero que te detengas.

Podía sentir el martilleo en su pecho. Talvez también en su garganta, o a lo mejor era en su estómago. No estaba segura. En ese momento no estaba segura de nada, solo que estaba a punto de besar a Quinn –en realidad, Quinn estaba a punto de besarla a ella– y no quería ni deseaba hacer algo para detener eso. Porque sin importar que terminara con el corazón roto, llorando a mares, prometiendo una vez más que no iba a volver a enamorarse, valía la pena pasar por todo eso solo por estar sintiendo el calor que desprendían los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, su aliento entremezclándose con el de su jefa, la mano de ésta acariciando su mejilla, la forma en que su león interno comenzó a corretear por todos los rincones como si se tratara de un dulce y tierno cachorrito.

–Rachel, ya salí de… Oh. Hmm… Lo siento –se disculpó Kitty sin saber muy bien que hacer. –Yo solo… Hmm… Dominic. Ya sabes…

–Descuida, Wilde –interrumpió Rachel alejándose de Quinn que se quedó quieta en el lugar. –Joey sigue durmiendo, ¿Quieres llevártelo igual?

– ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Sí, quiero.

Apretó los puños con fuerzas mientras veía a su amiga colarse en su habitación en busca de su hijo. Ni siquiera estaba molesta con Kitty, estaba molesta con ella misma por no haberse mudado antes a otro departamento. Un lugar donde tuviera la suficiente intimidad como para besar a su jefa a su antojo, tomarse el tiempo que quisiera para hacer tal cosa y no tener que parar en pleno auge, justo cuando el volcán estaba a punto entrar en erupción. Aun así sintió sincero el _«Lo siento»_ que Kitty articuló con los labios al irse con Joey en brazos.

– ¿Quieres que…? ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó? –preguntó cuando la situación se volvió tensa y el aire demasiado incómodo. –Ya sabes, lo que tengas para decirme… Yo no me…

– ¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado sin que sea incomodo? –interrumpió Quinn sorprendiéndola. Sin decir nada le hizo espacio a su jefa y esperó hasta que la rubia tomara la palabra de nuevo. La vio recostarse boca arriba con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre su vientre. –Es nuevo esto para mí. Hacía tiempo que no perdía el control de esta manera. Tú me haces perder el control pero al mismo tiempo me haces sentir viva –sonrió con lo que Rachel detectó como resignación justo antes de mirarla. –Cuesta mucho ignorarte, ¿Sabías? O ignorar eso que me haces sentir.

– ¿Qué te hago sentir? –preguntó con un hilo de voz recostándose al lado de la rubia. Con la diferencia que ella se recostó de lado, así era más fácil mirar a su jefa.

–Impotencia, frustración. Puedo conquistar al maldito mundo, pero no puedo conquistarte a ti… y eso frustra. Frustra mucho –respondió Quinn correspondiendo la mirada de la morena. –Necesito saber algo, y necesito que me respondas sinceramente, Rachel.

–Dime.

–Estoy hablándote sinceramente. Desde que puse un pie aquí, obligué a mi orgullo a mantenerse a raya, casi lo estoy desterrando para que no interfiera entre nosotras. Estoy dejando de ser una _«perra odiosa»_ para ser solamente yo… Una _«frígida arrogante»_ que necesita ser sincera contigo, pero mucho más consigo misma –pudo sentir como absurdas lagrimas se formaban de a poco en sus ojos mientras escuchaba la forma en la que Quinn hablaba. Completamente sincera y vulnerable. –Es por eso que necesito saber si hay alguien más en tu vida en este momento que te robe el aliento y te haga sentir que puedes volar con solo mirarte. ¿Hay…? ¿Hay alguien?

–Sí –fue la respuesta de Rachel, y antes de que Quinn pudiera alejarse de ella, agregó: –Tú. Tú eres una odiosa estirada, arrogante y estúpida que siendo de esa forma me fue robando el aliento tan gradualmente que no me di cuenta. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba pensando más de la cuenta en ti, hablándole a Joey de ti, soñaba contigo y que me congelabas el corazón pero eso es culpa del maldito Frozen –escuchó una carcajada suave por parte de Quinn y fue en ese entonces que sintió que poco a poco la tensión que sentía se iba esfumando. – ¿Hablabas de mi cuando dijiste todo eso sobre la persona que llama tu atención?

–No, hablaba de un gnomo en patines que no tuvo mejor idea que chocarme en TAO Uptown y después entrar en mi casa disfrazada de niñera –fue la respuesta de la rubia, colocándose de lado ella también. Rachel se atrevió y le dejó un suave golpe en el hombro. –Y ahora está golpeándome.

–Idiota –murmuró con los ojos cerrados con la mente completamente en blanco. Más tarde analizaría todo eso y las emociones la invadirían, pero en ese momento lo único que su mente procesaba era que estaba en su cama con Quinn. Con su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Quinn. Con sus rodillas tocando las de su jefa. –Alguien podría entrar, encontrarnos en esta posición y pensar mal. Y ese alguien podría ser Beth.

–Lo dudo –susurró Quinn, también con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. –Tiene un enamoramiento por Anna Kendrick y tu amigo, Hummel, dijo algo sobre una maratón de sus películas. Así que… No creo que entre –guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra al lado hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

De muchas maneras. Abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando. En su mente Quinn no correspondía lo que ella sentía. Ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla. Y ahora estaba a su lado. Perdida porque no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse ahora que su jefa conocía su secreto mejor guardado. Vulnerable, porque a pesar de conocer a Quinn desde hacía poco más de un mes, no conocía mucho de ella en realidad. Podía llegar a ser como Brody y terminaría sufriendo de nuevo. Y por último, feliz. La atracción que sentía era mutua. Incluso se aventuraba a decir que también le gustaba a su jefa, pero no se aventuraba a decir que el enamoramiento era compartido. Por lo que tuvo la certeza que, para llegar a ese punto, tendría un largo camino por recorrer

Por la manera en que Quinn la miraba en ese momento, supo que necesitaba una respuesta. Y se la dio. Una respuesta completamente sincera.

–Con miedo pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de arrojarme y ver qué pasa porque no quiero dejarte ir, ni dejar pasar esto que está pasando entre las dos, sea lo que sea. ¿Cómo te siente tú?

–Con sueño –respondió Quinn con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. –Pero también con miedo y con ganas de dejarme llevar. Deseando saber hasta dónde nos lleva esto. Y dado que tú también quieres lo mismo, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

–Lo que quieras.

–Cuando los sentimientos y las emociones juegan parte vital en todo, en la situación, doy todo de mí y me meto hasta el fondo, me involucro en serio –confesó la rubia clavando sus ojos avellanas en Rachel que tragó saliva. –Si solamente voy a ser un juego, un pasatiempo, o lo que sea para ti, dímelo ahora para no involucrar algo que puede terminar roto. Roto como jamás antes.

Levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Quinn. Su piel era tan suave como se la imaginaba y le sorprendió que la rubia no notara el temblor en su mano. Acercó su rostro un poco más al de su jefa, al punto de tocar sus narices, y susurró:

–Yo ya estoy hasta el fondo. Completamente involucrada. Así que tengo que ser yo quien te pida que me digas ahora si seré un juego o no para ti. Aunque ya no tenga nada para salvar.

Y quizás Quinn no le respondió con palabras, o pegó sus labios en los suyos a modo de pacto silencioso, pero el beso dulce, tierno y suave que le dejó en la nariz fue respuesta suficiente. Por extraño que parezca, no necesitó más que eso para saber que ambas estaban en el mismo escalón. Quizás ella dos escalones más arribas pero alineadas de cierta forma. No necesitó más que ese beso en su nariz para saber que para todo había un momento. Y justo en ese, con su dormitorio y todo lo que había en él de testigo, era el momento de confesarse entre las dos sin tener que llevarlo a un plano físico. Ambas se atraían –y aunque se moría por besar a su jefa– sabía que, cuando fuera momento del primer besos de las dos, simplemente lo sentiría y lo disfrutaría.

–No bromeaba cuando dije que tenía sueño –susurró Quinn con su mano en la cintura de Rachel mientras que la morena acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar. – ¿Puedo quedarme dormida?

–Sí.

– ¿Estarás junto a mí al despertar?

–Estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que me permitas –respondió Rachel inclinando su cabeza para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a su jefa que le apretó levemente la cintura. –Y espero que tú estés a mi lado también.

–Cuenta con eso –fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de guardar silencio y posteriormente quedarse dormida.

Rachel, por el contrario, se mantuvo despierta durante varios minutos. Contemplando a Quinn durmiendo, permitiéndose el privilegio de acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la rubia. Haciendo el nerviosismo a un lado, entendiendo que en ese momento no había cabida para sentir tal cosa. No cuando habían sido honestas una con la otra admitiendo lo que cada una sentía. O por lo menos, que algo había entre las dos y que ambas deseaban averiguar que era ese _«Algo»_ , aunque Rachel ya lo sospechaba.

No sabía si Quinn sería o no igual a Brody pero, sin importar los riesgos que habían de por medio, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 12 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	20. XX

_Hola..._

 _Antes que nada, capitulo dedicado a **SoLonely 82** : aunque lo vas a leer tarde, lo sé, pero como estas jodida de la garganta pensé que quizás el capitulo te ayudaría a pasar el rato y a no pensar tanto en eso. No sé -inserte encogimiento de hombros- jajaja... Aunque ambas sabemos qué capitulo estas esperando jajaja que tu correo espere un poquito más, ¿Si?_

 _Respondiendo reviews al azar:_

 _ **jasgronn** **:** Hoy me retrase, tía, perdón. Me quede dormida. Normalmente actualizo a eso de las dos o tres de la madrugada jajaja_

 _ **ina160194:** Gracias por tu review._

 _ **Dany:** Mil gracias a vos, Dany!_

 _Y gracias también al resto :)_

 _Ahora viene la parte en la cual me odiaran un poco. Por esta semana la única actualización que habrá será esta, y la razón es que, como me quede sin capítulos de reserva, quiero tomarme esta semana para escribir y adelantar un poco de escritura asi ustedes no se quedan sin próximas actualizaciones y yo puedo respirar tranquila, ¿Se entiende? Solo por eso. Y también de ser posible, actualizar tres veces en una semana si llego a eso. Desde ya gracias por la paciencia._

 _Eso es todo. Los dejo con la lectura que sé, o al menos eso espero, que les gustara ;)_

* * *

 **XX**

* * *

 **Día 35. 10:22 am.**

Por mucho que se obligaba a si misma a atender las cosas que su padre decía, no lograba hacerlo porque su mente estaba muy lejos de la sala de reuniones de la Financiera Fabray. Su cerebro registraba los asentimientos o negaciones de cabeza que realizaban los socios, los gráficos que su padre explicaba con los progresos o retrocesos del mes y los bostezos que Puckerman dejaba escapar de vez en cuando. Registraba todo pero no estaba muy participativa en todo eso, y los garabatos en la última hoja de su dossier así lo evidenciaban.

Y la causante de su falta de concentración era, como siempre, Rachel Berry.

Sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos, podía recordar el momento exacto en el que despertó después de una mini siesta en el dormitorio de Rachel. Con Rachel. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida –quitando a Beth de la lista– que le hiciera sentir el deseo de detener todo a su paso para admirarlo en silencio el tiempo que quisiese. Podía sentir en ese momento el mismo cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago cuando vio a Rachel con los ojos cerrados a su lado, arrugando la nariz de vez en cuando dándole un aspecto más adorable del que ya poseía.

No lograba entender como de un momento a otro pasó de hacerle una escena de celos a estar confesándole que le llamaba la atención por completo. Quizás fue su parte irracional quien tomó total posesión de su cuerpo rindiéndose por completo en cuanto vio a Rachel abrazaba a Jesse St. _Algo_ , su lado posesivo reclamando algo que no era suyo, o todo en ella admitiendo que lo que sentía por la morena ya no era simple atracción. De hecho, tenía la leve sospecha que había dejado de ser tal cosa desde hacía tiempo. Fue por eso mismo que la posterior confesión que soltó en el dormitorio de la morena, era completamente inevitable.

Aunque debía admitir que hacer tal cosa no fue tan fácil. Podía aparentar entereza o indiferencia por fuera pero por dentro sentía su corazón latir en su garganta, los pulmones respirando en su estómago. O quizás era todo su interior que estaba completamente revuelto. No estaba segura. Lo único seguro en ese momento era que, a Rachel frente a ella, no parecía molestarle la posible existencia de un lado celoso. Hecho puntual que ayudó a que todo en ella se relajara y decidiera que era momento de ser honesta. Sobre todo cuando la morena dijo que no lo estaban siendo una con la otra. Lo que la llevó a pensar que la niñera también le estaba ocultando algo.

Y que hermoso _algo_.

Podía recordar la sensación de plenitud que sintió cuando tuvo a la morena casi pegada a sus labios, su aroma colándose por sus fosas nasales, el contacto de su mano en la mejilla y el incontrolable deseo de besarla como anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Su interior había entrado en conflicto justo en ese preciso momento. Su mente le daba ciento de razones para no besar a la morena pero su corazón le dio una sola que fue más que suficiente para hacerla ceder: besar a Rachel era todo lo que estaba bien en ese momento.

Y era lo que más paz le daría.

Ignoró a su mente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y se rindió por completo. Pero entonces el momento tuvo que ser interrumpido por la señorita Wilde en busca de su hijo. Entonces su mente tuvo que llenarla de dudas, haciéndole pensar que si el momento fue interrumpido era porque estaba destinado a no suceder. Entonces su lado miedoso y cobarde la tentó de abandonar la habitación de la morena y hacer de cuenta que ese casi beso que estaban a punto de compartir jamás existió. Pero entonces, su corazón le recordó que Rachel no la detuvo cuando le pidió que lo hiciera, le recordó la mano de la morena en su nuca, su frente pegada a la suya, la manera en que acariciaba su cuero cabelludo. Le recordó que la atracción era mutua, y cuando hay algo mutuo nada que puede salir mal.

¿O sí?

Así que ignoró la voz en su cabeza y le hizo caso a su corazón después de muchos años sin hacerlo. Con el corazón en una mano, y un nudo en el estómago, se tomó la libertad de recostarse en la cama de Rachel –muy cómoda, por cierto–. No se sentía segura de sí misma, sobre todo porque no sabía lo que la morena iba a decirle, así que opto por mirar hacia el techo de la habitación. En cuanto entró al lugar se olvidó por completo que en la sala estaban sus amigos y su hija junto con los amigos de Rachel. Fue eso lo que le permitió ser sincera consigo misma y con la niñera. Porque sintió que dentro de ese dormitorio estaba a resguardo de las opiniones ajenas.

Solo estaban ella y Rachel.

Nadie más.

Le encantó dormir con la morena pegada a ella pero le gustó muchísimo más abrir los ojos y encontrársela tal y como prometió que haría. Agradeció que la joven a su lado siguiera durmiendo porque de esa forma tuvo tiempo de contemplarla como estaba segura que no lo haría si la morena estuviese despierta. Jamás había visto unas pestañas tan arqueadas como las de Rachel, una nariz arrugarse tan adorablemente en pleno sueño. Los lunares en la mejilla de la niñera eran otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de _«Cosas atractivas de Rachel Berry»,_ además de su forma de cantar y sus interminables piernas. Pero su absoluta perdición fueron los labios de la joven curvados en una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Esos tentadores labios que estuvo a punto de probar y comprobar si eran tan suaves y dulce como se los imaginaba en sus más impuros pensamientos.

*Flashback*

 _–Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien –soltó la morena sin abrir los ojos. –Deja de mirarme._

 _–No puedo –confesó con una sonrisa mientras que con su mano quitaba un mechón de pelo rebelde que le obstruía la vista. –Eres tan hermosa como mal educada._

 _–Y tú tan tierna como arrogante –replicó Rachel haciéndola reír. – ¿Hace mucho estás mirándome?_

 _–El tiempo necesario –respondió pegándose más a ella. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. –Y antes que preguntes, dormimos como una hora, hora y medía. Deberíamos salir antes que vengan y…_

 _– ¿Y vean que en realidad eres como un osito de felpa? –interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa burlona. –No quiero salir todavía. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo un rato más. El mundo real no dejará de girar porque estés cinco minutos más conmigo en la cama, ¿O sí?_

*Fin Flashback*

Se sentía estúpida sonriendo de la nada pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien consigo misma. No había compartido ese momento vivido con sus amigos, y por el momento no planeaba hacerlo. A pesar de disfrutar y sentirse en las nubes cada vez que estaba cerca de Rachel, una parte de ella no podía evitar recordar que la morena tenía un límite de tiempo junto a ella. ¿Qué pasaba si le pedía a Rachel que se quedara a su lado más de noventa días? ¿La morena diría que sí? ¿O le pondría mil y una excusas para no hacerlo? Y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, ese era su temor más profundo. Porque ella estaba segura de elegir a Rachel, pero no estaba segura que la morena la eligiera a ella.

Y odiaba sentirse tan insegura. Odiaba pensar en esas cosas cuando sabia –y todo su interior le gritaba– que debía disfrutar del momento.

–Presta atención –le susurró Puckerman a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Tu padre comienza a clavar sus ojos en ti y yo tuve que responder en tu lugar varias veces. No te busques una bronca con él, ¿Puede ser?

–Gracias –fue lo único capaz de decir mientras se sentaba más erguida en su asiento clavando sus ojos avellanas en su padre.

Siempre había tenido en claro que si había algo que hacía creer a Russel Fabray el hombre más temerario y poderoso del lugar, eso era la intimidación que era capaz de ejercer en los demás. Era por eso mismo que cuando su padre estaba disconforme con ella o había hecho algo que le molestase, clavaba sus ojos en él demostrándole que no era como los demás a los que acostumbraba a intimidar. Que ya no era la joven a la cual regañaba por una mala nota escolar, o por llegar tarde a casa después de una de sus escapadas con Puckerman y Santana.

Ya era una mujer adulta con una hija adolescente. Y su padre tenía que entender eso.

–Quieta ahí –ordenó Russel cuando la reunión terminó. Agradeció estar dándole la espalda, porque de otra forma su padre habría visto como ponía los ojos en blanco. Se dio vuelta, presionando sus dossiers en el pecho y sonrió diplomáticamente. –No sé dónde tiene la cabeza, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿Está claro, señorita Fabray?

–Lo que ordene, señor –respondió sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión. – ¿Desea algo más?

–Sí. Que me diga los temas que se tocaron en la reunión que acaba de finalizar.

Odiaba cuando su padre se ponía en plan sargento del ejército. En su adolescencia, cuando sucedían momentos como esos, se veía tentada soltar un _«Señor, si señor»._ Santana, por el contrario, lo decía cuando se quedaban a solas de nuevo haciéndola sonreír por lo bajo. A veces su padre se comportaba demasiado autoritario para su gusto y era en momentos como esos en los cuales se preguntaba si ella se comportaba de igual manera con Beth. Debería preguntarle a Rachel.

Y no era una excusa para hablar con la morena.

–Espero una respuesta –escuchó decir a su padre trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

No tenía una respuesta. Había estado toda la maldita hora pensando en Rachel y nadie más que Rachel. ¡Mierda! Tenía derecho a pensar en quien quisiera, el tiempo que quisiera y como quisiera. Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un tiempo para sí misma, para perderse en su mente, dejar de lado toda su racionalidad y orgullo, permitiéndose sentir sin arrepentimiento alguno. Pero si no quería a su padre detrás de ella a partir de ese momento, debía darle una respuesta. Una estúpida respuesta que no sabía porque no había prestado atención. Era algo con balances y Puckerman metiéndose el dedo en la nariz. También… Argg… ¡No recordaba! Para su suerte, Puckerman captó su atención escondido desde uno de los laterales a espalda de Russel.

Era malísima tratando de descifrar señales físicas, lo había demostrado cuando Rachel le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se acercara a Beth cuando Shelby se fue. Pero al parecer Puckerman había olvidado ese detalle, teniendo en cuenta que le señalaba su pecho. ¿Se le veía el sujetador o qué? No, no era eso. Era algo con los dossiers que tenía allí apoyados. Clavó los ojos en su padre antes de volver a mirar fugazmente la posición de Puckerman, y después comprendió lo que el padre de su hija quería decirle. En la esquina superior derecha del primer dossier había un _post-it_ pegado.

 _\- Estadísticas de pérdidas y ganancias_

 _\- Nueva campaña audiovisual_

 _\- Y un nuevo reemplazo para Finn (pobre)_

–No siempre estará Puckerman salvándote –fue lo único que dijo su padre una vez que repitió lo mismo que estaba escrito en el _post-it._ Lo vio pasar junto a ella completamente serio. Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, así fuera de desdén o enojo. Nada. Absolutamente nada. –Por suerte no estarás en la reunión de esta tarde. Aun así, tu… distracción que no se vuelva a repetir.

–No, señor –en cuanto se quedó a solas en la sala de reuniones, agregó: –Odioso. _«No hagas esto, no hagas lo otro»_. _«Presta atención, siéntate bien, no te distraigas, no hables, no respires»_. Ya soy adulta, papá.

–El que te burles de tu padre, no demuestra que así sea –comentó Puckerman entrando a la sala. –Me lo acabo de cruzar. Reniega de la mirada asesina de Beth, pero creo que nuestra hija lo heredo de él. ¿Fue muy duro?

–Si Santana estuviera aquí diría _«Señor, si señor»,_ ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

–Sí, y hablando de Santana… Nos espera para almorzar junto con Brittany –recordó Puckerman ofreciéndole su brazo. –Vamos. No le gusta esperar y creo que ya has tenido demasiadas broncas por hoy como para agregarle una con tu mejor amiga porque no fuiste a almorzar con ella y su chica.

Asintió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el que le ofreció Puckerman. Pasó por su oficina y le comunicó a Tina que se iba a almorzar con sus amigos – _«Y no, no entras en la lista, Tina»_ – _._ En el exterior de la financiera, Puckerman la esperaba apoyado en el auto sonriendo coquetamente a todas las mujeres que pasaban por enfrente de él, enarcando una ceja cuando veía una que le resultaba atractiva o era de su tipo. Negó con la cabeza –sonrisa de por medio– al ver al padre de su hija _«en acción»._

–No creo que a Beth le guste ella como tu nueva conquista –comentó cuando se paró al lado de su amigo mirando la espalda al descubierto de la rubia que había captado la atención de Puckerman.

–Y yo no creo que a Rachel le guste que mires a otras mujeres que no sea ella –replicó el abogado con una medía sonrisa ganándose un golpe en su hombro.

–No, la verdad que no creo que a Rachel le guste tal cosa –escuchó a su lado derecho paralizando por completo el nuevo golpe que iba a darle a Puckerman.

Siempre había pensado que si un día empezaba mal, no había nada que pudiera mejorarlo después por mucho que lo intentase. Y no tenía nada que ver con ser una persona negativa –no se consideraba de tal forma–, sino que había pasado por eso cada vez que su día comenzaba mal. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Porque nada bueno podía salir de la ceja en alto de Rachel y sus ojos, que normalmente le costarían definir, ahora presentaban un color marrón chocolate oscuro. Jamás había visto ese color en los ojos de la morena. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿O celosa? ¿O simplemente era su color de ojos original?

–Hola, Rachel –saludó Puckerman al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba. Además, quizás de esa forma la niñera de su hija dejaría de fulminar a Quinn con sus ojos. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pasó algo con Joey y vine a hablar con Kitty, y también con la señora Fabray –respondió la morena esbozando una sonrisa irónica. –Pero dado que mi jefa parece ocupada mirando vaya uno a saber que parte de la anatomía de una desconocida, creo que mejor entro a hablar con mi amiga y, si no se ahogó en su babeo, entonces hablaré con la madre de Beth más tarde.

–Estoy presente –señaló Quinn con los ojos entrecerrado antes de girarse para mirar a Puckerman que soltó, con las manos en alto, un _«A mí no me metas»._ –Cobarde. Señorita Berry…

–Con permiso –interrumpió la morena dándole la espalda.

Se abstuvo de golpearse la cabeza contra el techo del auto de Puckerman en cuanto Rachel se perdió dentro de la financiera. ¡No le estaba mirando el culo a nadie! Bueno, a Rachel quizás sí mientras entraba al edificio pero era alguien conocido. ¡Mierda! ¡Había estado a punto de besarla! Era mucho más que una simple conocida. Además no estaba mirándole nada a nadie. Solo había hecho un comentario. Nada más. Un comentario desafortunado, en un momento desafortunado. Eso era todo.

–Wow… tiene personalidad fuerte tu chica –comentó Puckerman llamando de nuevo su atención.

–Primero, no es mi chica –aclaró. –Segundo, deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios porque fue precisamente uno de tus comentarios lo que sacó a relucir _«la personalidad fuerte»_ de Rachel. Y tercero, ve tú solo a comer con Santana porque yo tengo que hablar con la niñera de nuestra hija. Si llego a sobrevivir a su furia, cenamos esta noche en lo de Jake, ¿Está claro?

–Por supuesto –respondió Puckerman antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. –Tú ve a arreglar las cosas con tu chica que yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

–Que no es mi chica –volvió a aclarar viendo la sonrisa burlona de su amigo. La misma que Beth había heredado y que esbozaba cuando hacía alguna travesura. –Vete, idiota. Saluda a Santana de mi parte y evita que haga un muñeco vudú con mi cara, ¿Puede ser?

–No te prometo nada –gritó Puckerman desde el interior de su Audi. –Por cierto, lávate las manos antes y después de tener sexo con Rachel.

– ¡Vete al infierno! –gritó.

–Oh, por dios. Ya van dos veces que descubro a Quinn Fabray haciendo cosas que no pensé que haría –comentaron a sus espaldas. Otra vez. –La primera, mirándole el culo a mujeres desconocidas. Y la segunda, mandando al infierno al padre de su hija. ¿Qué otra sorpresa más me espera?

Cerró los ojos justo antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y apretar los puños con fuerzas. Definitivamente su día no podía empeorar y no era por tener a Rachel detrás de ella, literalmente, era por el simple hecho de que la morena la había descubierto en dos situaciones que no hablaban muy bien de ella. Rachel podía basarse en esas dos situaciones para determinar que iniciar algo con ella era completamente en vano si a la primera de cambio iba a mirarle el culo a una desconocida y después iba a mandar al infierno a todo aquel que se cruzara. Pero como siempre, apeló a su lado de ejecutiva indiferente. Como si de esa forma pudiera ignorar la repentina inseguridad que la invadió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que entrabas a ver a la señorita Wilde? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y una ceja en alto clavando sus ojos en los de Rachel. –Por cierto, no me ahogué en mi babeo, ¿Lo ves?

–No te faltó mucho, la verdad –comentó la morena con los ojos entrecerrados. –No subí al piso de arriba. Me quedé en el vestíbulo viendo como hablabas con Puckerman. Por cierto, puedes lavarte las manos cuantas veces quieras pero eso no te garantiza que vayamos a tener sexo. Si quieres eso deberías ir detrás de la imbécil a la que le miraste el culo.

Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído. Rachel Berry destilando celos por todo su metro y medio de altura. Sonrió complacida al notar tal cosa y supo en ese entonces que un día que empieza mal, no siempre tiene porque empeorar. A veces puede mejorar, así sea por una escena de celos en el momento justo y por parte de la persona correcta. Fue por eso mismo que se permitió hacer algo que, en otras circunstancias, no haría bajo ningún tipo de vista. Sabía que si Rachel estaba celosa, seguramente estaría molesta. Y no era buena lidiando con molestia ajena. Sobre todo si tenía que decir palabras que reconfortaran a los demás. Así que simplemente pasó a los hechos.

Sabía que la joven no se esperaba ningún tipo de movimiento de su parte, así que sonrió satisfecha de sí misma cuando tomó la mano de la morena y tiró de ella hasta hacerla chocar contra su propio cuerpo. Todavía le costaba entender porque razón su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera estúpida –revoloteo en el estómago, temblor de piernas y escalofríos en su espina dorsal– pero tampoco se quejaba. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se acostumbrara. El problema estaba en que no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaba para tal cosa. Y la pregunta principal era si sería mucho antes de que Rachel se marchara.

–Me encanta cuando estás celosa –comentó borrando ese último pensamiento de su mente. En su lugar se concentró en disfrutar el hecho de tener a Rachel tomada de la cintura mientras que con su mano libre le quitaba un mechón de pelo rebelde. –Arrugas la nariz de manera adorable.

–Suéltame –pidió la morena mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrisa. –No creo que te convengan que te vean conmigo. No le haría bien a tu imagen.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizás porque eres la reina de las finanzas, famosa por eso mismo, y yo solo soy una persona anónima? –preguntó Rachel con un deje de ironía en la voz. –No creo que te guste…

– ¿Qué? ¿Tenerte en mis manos, literalmente? Sí, me gusta –interrumpió.

Era sorpresiva y aterradoramente increíble la manera en la que todos sus sentimientos salían a flote espontáneamente cuando estaba con Rachel. Todo surgía de manera natural cuando estaba con la joven. Como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces anteriores. Se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera con la certeza de que posiblemente por la mente de la morena pasase todo tipo de calificativo hacia ella menos el de _«Estúpida»_. Y, no iba a decírselo para no parecer demasiado agobiante pero, el tiempo que no la había visto desde el sábado poco antes de la cena, había notado la ausencia del gnomo en patines.

Y no, no la había extrañado. Solamente había notado su ausencia. Nada más.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de nuevo rompiendo el silencio que se formó entre las dos. Solo para no hacer sentir incomoda a la morena se separó de ella lentamente. No sin antes haberle apretado la cintura suavemente. –Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo si no me ahogaba en mi babeo, ¿De qué se trata?

–Oh, si –soltó Rachel agitando la cabeza como si quisiera salir de algún tipo de trance o algo parecido. –Veras, y no vayas a pensar que me abuso de tu confianza porque no hay nada tan alejado de la realidad. Mucho menos que me aprovecho de ti, porque no es así. Jamás podría…

–Rachel, Rachel –llamó tomando a la morena de los hombros sonriendo por la verborragia inentendible. –Si no dejas de desvariar no puedo entender lo que quieres decirme, ¿Entiendes? Relájate y dime lo que querías hablar conmigo. Prometo no sentirme usada –bromeó.

–Eres una idiota –escuchó decir a la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Veras, la jefa de Kurt lo llamó porque tienen una reunión de último momento o algo así. No le presté atención porque mi amigo comienza a desvariar cuando se pone en plan «bla bla bla» – _«Mira quien habla»_ soltó Quinn en su cabeza. –Como sea, él está cuidando de Joey pero si tiene que asistir a esa reunión no puede cuidarlo, mucho menos llevárselo con él. Jesse tampoco puede cuidarlo porque está en sus ensayos y Kitty tiene que terminar unas cosas para una reunión que tienen ustedes más tarde o algo así.

–Puckerman tiene la reunión. Yo estoy libre –soltó casi inconscientemente. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de entender que quería decirle la morena. –Espera… A ver si entendí. ¿Lo que quieres es cuidar tú de… del niño?

– ¿Sería mucho pedir?

Tendría que estar completamente prohibido que alguien como ella sintiera ternura desmedida por alguien como Rachel. O lo que tendría que estar completamente prohibido debería ser el puchero en los labios de la morena. Intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero sus ojos parecían no querer desprenderse de los labios de la niñera. Tentándola de una manera incontrolable. Era como si tuvieran un cartel de neón que dijera _«Bésame»_ , y un poco más abajo, y entre paréntesis, _«Sé que te mueres por hacerlo»_.

–Sabes que si cuidas del niño será en horario de trabajo, ¿No? –preguntó para no tener que caer en la tentación de hacer caso al cartel de neón.

–Lo sé, por eso quise hablar primero contigo –respondió la morena antes de esbozar una sonrisa que no logró descifrar. –Solo será una hora, Quinn. Lo prometo. Para cuando regrese Beth a casa, Joey estará de nuevo con Kurt y yo con ella. Di que sí, por favor. No te cuesta nada.

¿Qué no le costaba nada? Había estado pensando en la morena toda la mañana, y en algún momento de ese tiempo había fantaseado con la idea de encontrársela en la mansión cuando volviera a casa. Con un poco de suerte, Rachel estaría acariciándole el pelo a Beth mientras veían una película tiradas en el sofá antes de hacer los deberes. Una imagen demasiado perfecta para su atolondrado corazón.

Pero si Rachel iba a cuidar al niño esa imagen se desdibujaba por completo. Ella volvería a la mansión a almorzar, a esperar el regreso de Beth para hacer algo juntas aprovechando la tarde libre, pero en esa espera no estaría Rachel alrededor de ella como para seguir acercándose un poco más. Para conocer un poco más de la otra, más a allá de lo que estaban conociendo y empezando a conocer en ese momento.

–Por otro lado, no dejarte ir sería completamente egoísta de mi parte –terminó susurrando mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia Rachel. –Puedes… Puedes irte a cuidar al niño si quieres.

No supo que pasó, o porqué la morena soltó un grito por lo bajo, pero el beso en su mejilla fue una recompensa más que suficiente por su «Sacrificio». Quizás Regina le hubiese «agradecido» de la misma forma a Emma cuando absorbió la oscuridad por ella. Sacudió la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente. No era momento de sacar a pasear a su lado _friki_ , era momento de disfrutar la sensación que los labios de Rachel dejaron en su mejilla.

Necesitaba un momento a solas para procesar el hecho de que la joven no estaría a su lado cuando llegase a la mansión, pero no podía tenerlo si la morena frente a ella la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa en los labios. En serio, que alguien apague el maldito cartel de neón. Fue por eso mismo –y porque la tentación ya había pasado el límite establecido de control– que le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la morena de que entrara a la financiera a hablar con Kitty.

Respiró profundo llenando los pulmones de aire mientras veía al objeto de sus deseos alejándose de ella. Miró hacia el suelo cuando la puerta corrediza principal se abrió permitiéndole a Rachel el paso y fue por esa razón que se desconcertó –y se asustó también– cuando algo chocó contra su cuerpo. Algo con brazos que rodearon su cuello y con labios que se pegaron en todo su rostro, menos en su boca –¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera de casualidad?–. Se abrazó como pudo a esa masa corporal tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Maldito zapatos altos.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? –preguntó Rachel quitando los brazos del cuello de la rubia pero dejándolos sobre su pecho, manteniendo la cercanía entre ambas. Quinn negó con cabeza. Demasiado nerviosa, contenta y aturdida como para responder y que su voz saliera neutral. – ¿Q-quieres cuidar de Joey conmigo? Puedes decir que no si no quieres.

¿Decir que no? ¿Por qué estúpida razón iba a decir que no a un momento con la morena? Un rato antes había estado a punto de sufrir una rabieta, patalear y lloriquear porque no iba a ver a Rachel hasta más tarde de lo que ella planeaba y ahora la joven le ofrecía la posibilidad de pasar ese tiempo juntas. Que la llamen loca pero algo en su interior decidió tomar esa invitación como una cita.

Una cita romántica con Rachel Berry.

–Prepararé el almuerzo –escuchó decir a la morena antes de acercarse peligrosamente a su oído. – ¿Eso no te tienta?

–Tú me tientas– soltó sin querer. Rachel frente a ella alejó su rostro pero solo unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos y comprobar si hablaba en serio o no. –No me mires así, sabes que es verdad. Y lo disfrutas. Ahora mismo estas tentándome solo con mirarme de esa forma y… tu boca tiene un maldito cartel de neón que dice _«Bésame»_.

– ¿Y porque no lo haces?

–Porque no es besarte y ya, Rachel –respondió alejándose de la morena. –No es juntar tus labios en los míos y se acabó. Ya lo hicimos, ¡Bien! Pasemos a otra cosa. No, no es así. Escucha, yo no sé a dónde nos lleve todo esta locura en la cual estamos metidas pero no por eso voy a precipitar las cosas. Ok –suspiró antes de clavar sus ojos en Rachel. –Solo diré una vez, así que presta mucha atención y no te ilusiones con que lo repetiré de nuevo porque eso no pasará. Eres importante para mí, Berry, y a pesar de que solamente estarás a mi lado noventa días, o los que restan, no quiero ir quemando etapas rápidamente solo por eso. Sería como una novia enamorada que quiere entregarle su virginidad a su novio solo porque al día siguiente se va a la universidad y no quiere que la olvide, ¿Entiendes?

– ¿No quieres que esté a tu lado más de noventa días? –preguntó Rachel poniendo más distancia entre ellas.

–Esa pregunta está de más si has notado como te miro o si escuchaste todo lo que dije –murmuró entre dientes. –No sé en qué momento pasó, pero te volviste importante para mí. Y si la oferta sigue en pie, acepto cuidar del niño contigo. Entremos así hablas con tu amiga mientras busco en mi oficina algunas cosas que necesito y le digo a Tina que se tome el día.

Le tendió la mano a Rachel sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué más decir. Obviamente quería a la morena junto a ella más tiempo del establecido pero tampoco podía darle esa respuesta arriesgándose a que la joven saliera corriendo por eso. Tenía en claro y había entendido que si quería que todo saliera bien, debía ir lentamente. Se preguntó qué diría Shelby de toda esa situación teniendo en cuenta la última charla que tuvieron. Fue en ese entonces que notó que la mujer no había vuelto a llamarla desde la última vez. Tendría que llamarla para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con ella. Solo por las dudas. Y también para preguntarle si encontró a su hija o no. Quizás por eso Shelby no la contactaba. Porque estaba ocupada con todo ese asunto.

–También eres importante para mí –confesó Rachel clavando sus ojos marrones en ella mientras que con una mano tomaba la que su jefa le había ofrecido y con la otra libre tomaba a la rubia de la nuca para atraerla hacia ella hasta pegar una frente con la otra. Poco le importó a Quinn estar en la vereda de la financiera con su padre en su interior. Ese momento se presentaba ante ella para vivirlo, no para huir de él. Y el aliento de Rachel chocando en sus labios le servía de ancla para no hacerlo. –Muy importante, Quinn.

* * *

 **Día 35. 13:22 pm.**

–No es justo que me hayas ofrecido un almuerzo que yo misma preparé –comentó Quinn robándole una sonrisa.

La numero… No recordaba el número de veces pero sabía que había uno. Tampoco es que haya estado pendiente de eso cuando tenía a Quinn Fabray a su lado.

Podía sentir todo su interior contraído producto de los nervios que aun sentía desde que había llegado a la financiera. Nervios que fueron reemplazados por celos cuando escuchó a Puckerman decir que Quinn le estaba mirando el culo a las zorras que pasaban por allí. Y sabía que no tenía por qué sentir celos de esa forma pero no podía evitarlo. El solo hecho de saber que su rubia miraba a otras la mataba. Fue por eso mismo que no controló nada que lo dijo e hizo después. Aunque lo volvería a hacer si obtenía como recompensa ese momento casi intimo con Quinn.

Debía admitir que no se esperó ningún tipo de movimiento por parte de la rubia después de su escena de celos. Por eso se sorprendió cuando la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta hacerle chocar contra su cuerpo. Se vio tentada de rodear la cintura de Quinn con sus brazos y quedarse así una eternidad. Ser un poco más arriesgada y dejar un beso en el cuello de la rubia. Ese cuello blanco y largo que la volvía loca. O quizás dejarle una caricia con la punta de la nariz, respirar su aroma.

Tampoco esperaba que Quinn le diera permiso de cuidar a Joey. No era un ogro que le gritaría que no podía, obvio, pero una parte de ella había ido convencida que no la dejaría. Entonces Quinn dijo que podía. Entonces Quinn le hizo una seña adorable de cabeza para que entrara a la financiera. Entonces Quinn tuvo que mirar al suelo de manera adorable. Y entonces ella no pudo contenerse y corrió a su encuentro cual escena romántica de telenovela de las tres de la tarde.

Entonces Quinn tuvo que decir todas esas cosas hermosas que pusieron a su león interno a ronronear panza para arriba pidiendo caricias. Jamás le habían dicho algo como lo que dijo la rubia o habían esperado por un beso de ella como si fuera el más grande de los tesoros. Ni siquiera Brody o su primer novio. Y ambos eran importantes para ella. Pero ahora Quinn le decía que era importante también y se robaba un trozo más de su corazón solo con decir eso. Se preguntó si en algún momento dejaría de enamorarse de su jefa, o si había un límite establecido para dejar hacerlo. Algo que le dijera _«Hasta aquí llegaste. No puedes enamorarte más de ella»_. Pero en cuanto Quinn volvió a dejarle un nuevo beso en su nariz antes de entrar a la financiera, supo que ese límite no existía. Que enamorarse de la rubia iba a ser ilimitado.

–Estoy cuidando de Joey –se defendió. –No puedo preparar el almuerzo y cuidarlo al mismo tiempo.

–Yo podría cargarlo –afirmó Quinn haciéndole caras graciosas a Joey. – ¿Verdad, niño?

–Claro que podrías pero no creo que mi corazón resista esa imagen demasiado perfecta y adorable.

No supo en que momento pasó de pelear con su jefa a coquetear con ella, pero tampoco se quejaba. Se asombraba de lo natural que surgía todo, como si lo hubiera hecho antes. Como si estar con Quinn de esa manera tan íntima fuera cosa de todos los días. Lo peor de todo era que tenía la sensación de que podía acostumbrarse a todo eso aun sabiendo que en algún momento futuro lo perdería. Más precisamente cuando cumpliera los noventa días del contrato. Quinn no le había dicho nada que la quería después de ese tiempo, aunque la respuesta que le dio a cambio fue mucho mejor.

 _«Esa pregunta está de más si has notado como te miro o si escuchaste todo lo que dije»_ resonaba en su cabeza haciéndola sonreír de manera estúpida.

 _«Ya eras estúpida»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no aparecía.

 _«Eres parte de mi»_

 _«Si pero no soy la parte estúpida. Soy la parte que está enamorada de Quinn. Aquella de la que renegabas, ¿Lo recuerdas?»_

 _«Cállate»_

 _«Le pediré a nuestra rubia que lo haga. Tiene una boca gloriosa»_

 _«Con ella no te metas»_

 _«Entonces métete tú con ella, idiota. Bésala de una maldita vez o explotaré»_

 _«Esperaré a que explotes entonces»_

– ¿ _«Adorable»_? –preguntó Quinn trayéndola a la realidad. – ¿Te parezco adorable?

–Mucho –respondió por lo bajo antes de sentir la mano de la rubia en su cuello y los labios de ésta en su mejilla cerca de sus labios. –No juegues con fuego.

–No lo hago.

–Si lo haces –aseguró colocando su mano libre sobre la de la rubia. –Así como dices que te tiento, tú me tientas a mí.

Todo en ella explotó y tembló cuando escucho esa confesión por parte de su jefa en la puerta de la financiera. Sobre todo porque estaba en los brazos de ésta y esa confesión se volvió más espectacular aun. Estaba conociendo una parte tierna y dulce por parte de Quinn. Una parte que no esperaba y que lograba atraparla muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba.

–Es bueno saberlo –murmuró Quinn besándola nuevamente en el mismo lugar. – ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa? El almuerzo está casi listo. ¿O usaras al niño de excusa?

–Se llama Joey. Puedes llamarlo así –afirmó alejándose de Quinn, no sin antes dejarle una caricia en el rostro. – ¿Por qué lo llamas _«niño»_? Lo has llamado así varias veces. ¿Te cae mal?

–Claro que no– respondió Quinn clavando sus ojos en ella. –Es solo que no sé cómo llamarlo en realidad. He notado que tú lo llamas _«Joey»_ y el resto de tus amigos _«Dominic»_ , ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo –buscar los cubiertos– solo para mirar a Quinn completamente sorprendida. No pensó que la rubia prestara atención a esos detalles, mucho menos que los recordara. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada porque Quinn sí había notado que ella llamaba a Joey de una manera y sus amigos de otra. Solo por haberle demostrado que sí se fijaba en ella y en cada cosa que hacía o decía, la rubia se ganó el derecho de saber porque ella y sus amigos llamaban al niño de diferente manera.

–El padre de Joey se llama Dominic. Kitty pensó que como no tendría a su padre en carne y hueso a su lado, quizás podría tener algo en común con él y al mismo tiempo que le perteneciera. Como un tipo de lazo entre los dos –explicó apretando los puños como siempre que el tema del ex novio de su amiga salía a flote. –No lo llamo así porque cuanto menos recuerde cosas de ese infeliz muchísimo mejor.

– ¿Te cae mal?

–Supongamos que Santana queda embarazada –empezó diciendo. –Y cuando se lo dice a su pareja, hombre o mujer, ésta le dice que está todo bien, que juntos criaran al niño y no sé qué más pero cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente lo único que encuentra es una nota que dice _«Lo siento. No puedo»_ , ¿Tú cómo te sentirías al ver todo lo que tu amiga sufrió por culpa de eso? –terminó preguntando viendo como Quinn apretaba los puños con fuerzas. Como si la impotencia y rabia que sentía ella se contagiara también en la rubia.

Se acercó a su jefa y le acarició la vena en su frente que nuevamente hacía su aparición, como cuando algo molestaba a la rubia. Desde que supo la existencia de la vena tentadora en la frente de Quinn, siempre quiso pasar su dedo pulgar por encima tratando borrar tal cosa pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de saber que se sentiría al tocar la piel de su jefa. No era nada a como lo imaginó. La vena bajo su pulgar se sentía esponjosa e sensible, como si tocar con demasiado fuerza fuera a hacerla explotar internamente.

–Joey Tribbiani, ¿Te dice algo? –preguntó continuando con la conversación tratando de borrar el entrecejo fruncido de Quinn.

– ¿ _Friends_?

–Hmm… sí. Mis padres de llamaron Rachel en honor a Rachel Green, asumo que sabes quién es –murmuró por lo bajo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Quinn junto con una sonrisa. –Bueno, desde que supe eso siempre pensé que cuando tuviera un hijo o hija seguiría con la «tradición» de mis padres y bautizaría a mi bebé con el nombre de alguno de los seis personajes de _Friends_. Hijos no tuve, por ahora, pero desde el primer momento sentí a Joey como uno, y por alguna extraña razón Kitty me permitió elegir uno de sus nombres y elegí ese. Tonto, ¿No crees?

–No –respondió Quinn quitándole al niño de los brazos. No supo que pretendía hacer hasta que sintió la mano libre de la rubia en su mejilla dejándole un beso en la nariz. –Me encanta. Es una historia hermosa, tierna y adorable a partes iguales. Al igual que la persona que la cuenta.

Que Quinn le dijera esas cosas le hacía sentir más en las nubes. Jamás había comentado a alguien las razones de porqué llamaba a Joey de una manera diferente a la que lo hacía sus amigos. Ni siquiera con Kitty lo había comentado. Básicamente porque no quería recordarle a su amiga lo idiota que había sido el padre de su hijo. Era la primera vez que lo hablaba en voz alta y no le extrañó para nada que Quinn fuera la elegida para eso.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó alejándose apenas del rostro de la rubia para ver si mentía o no. No lo hacía. Sus ojos avellanas brillaban de manera que le hacía ver que estaba diciendo la verdad y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios afianzaba eso. –Hmm… Gracias. Si digo que también lo bautice así porque quería que tuviera algo mío y porque además no quería ser la única con nombre de personaje ficticio en nuestro circulo, ¿Seguirías pensando que soy hermosa, tierna y adorable a partes iguales?

–Si –afirmó Quinn riendo por lo bajo antes de dejarle un nuevo beso en la nariz. –Lo pensaría. Pero serías muchísimo más hermosa, tierna y adorable si me ayudaras a poner la mesa, ¿Puede ser? Yo me quedo con este hermoso niño, ¿Le das de comer antes, durante o después el almuerzo?

–Tiene tres meses, no come todavía –observó sonriendo por encima del hombro mientras buscaba los platos.

–Ya lo sé, graciosita. Me refería a si toma leche o algo liquido –aclaró la rubia buscando algo a su alrededor. –Hmm… ¿comeremos con él en brazos o donde lo dejo?

–Voy por su huevito a su dormitorio y vuelvo.

– ¿ _Huevito_? – preguntó la rubia confusa.

–Su sillita–explicó Rachel pasando a su lado dejando una caricia en su hombro. –Ahora vuelvo. Mientras tanto interactúen.

Abandonó lo más rápido que pudo la cocina pero al mismo tiempo disimuladamente porque no quería que Quinn pensara que huía de ella. No hacía tal cosa, solamente necesitaba un momento a solas para procesar lo que estaba pasando desde la mañana. No era fácil aparentar tranquilidad cuando todo su interior revoloteaba de manera agradable, sí, pero al mismo tiempo con temor. Además, Quinn Fabray, su jefa, la chica que le atraía, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, estaba en su cocina con Joey en brazos regalándole las más maravillosas de las imágenes. Eso, además de que había preparado el almuerzo, le había dejado dos besos en la nariz, había creado un clima apropiado alrededor de ellas hasta el punto de hacerle confesar cosas que no creía posible, y por encima de todo le había hecho sentir cómoda consigo misma y con todo lo que sentía en su interior a tal punto de sentir que ellas dos en una habitación compartiendo confidencias y caricias robadas era cosa de todos los días.

–Aquí… –empezó diciendo pero se detuvo en cuanto llegó a la cocina. Se detuvo al ver la imagen con la que se encontró.

 _...All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

 ** _(Todo lo que se desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado)_**

 _And all my walls stood painted blue_

 ** _(Todos mis muros estaban altos, pintados de azul)_**

 _And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

 ** _(Pero las derribaré, derribaré, y abriré la puerta para ti)_**

 _And I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind_

 ** _(Y todo lo que siento en mi estómago son mariposas, de una manera hermosa)_**

 _Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like..._

 ** _(Recuperando el tiempo perdido, tomando vuelo, haciéndome sentir como si...)_**

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 ** _(Solo quisiera conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor ahora)_**

Quinn se movía suavemente de un lado al otro tarareando por lo bajo sin quitar la mirada de Joey. Una imagen que, como había predicho anteriormente, su corazón no iba a poder soportar. Todo en su interior era una mezcla explosiva e inexplicable de sentimientos. Podría catalogar y definir lo que sentía viendo esa imagen pero en el fondo sabía que nada se le acercaría lo bastante como para definirlo de manera correcta.

 _Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

 ** _(Vuelve y dime por qué siento como si te hubiese extrañado todo este tiempo)_**

 _Oh, and meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

 ** _(Oh, y ven a verme esta noche y hazme saber que no todo está en mi mente)_**

Se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando, sin saber en qué momento, Quinn se acercó a ella y tomó su mano colocándola en su nuca uniendo sus frentes mientras seguía cantando por lo bajo y con Joey en brazos. El aliento de la rubia chocando en sus labios era más de lo que podía soportar, sobre todo si se movían prácticamente sobre su boca, haciéndole sentir completamente entregada y vulnerable.

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 ** _(Todos mis días reconoceré tu cara)_**

 _All I know since yesterday... is everything has changed_

 ** _(Todo lo que sé desde ayer... es que todo ha cambiado)_**

Quinn tenía dos posibilidades: alejarse de ella o besarla de una maldita vez. Porque no podía ser tan cruel de tenerla pegada a sus labios y no besarla. No podía tentarla de esa manera y luego alejarse. No podía hacerle creer que le convidaría un dulce que luego se lo quitaría. Y entendía perfectamente que no quisiera ir con prisas, ella tampoco lo quería, pero si iba a pegar su frente a la de ella y rozar sus labios como si no existiera nada más, debía pagar las consecuencias de tales actos. Además el clima que se había generado invitaba a hacer tal cosa. Quinn había generado ese clima, con su dulce voz cantándoles a Joey y después a ella. O al menos eso quiso creer. Entonces, si no la besaba ahora, no la besaba más. Y fue por eso mismo que tomó cartas en el asunto.

–Joey está presente –le recordó la rubia esquivando sus labios cuando avanzó para besarla. –Y tu amiga no quiere que coqueteemos en frente de él.

–Nos guardará el secreto, entonces –fue lo único que supo decir. –Muero por besarte.

–Yo también.

Pero como lo sospechó desde un principio, estaba escrito que no besaría a Quinn Fabray. Su teléfono móvil sonando en la mesa así se lo hizo saber. Mataría a quien haya osado interrumpir su casi beso con Quinn. ¿Tan complicado era dejarla tranquila cinco minutos para que pudiera besar, por fin, a la lenta de su jefa? Porqué sí, Quinn era una lenta. De otra forma ya se habrían besado.

–Te conviene que sea de vida o muerte, Kurt –fue su saludo cuando contestó el móvil. Quinn ya se había separado de ella y recostaba a un Joey completamente dormido en su cochecito de bebé. –De otra forma, ve cortando la llamada.

– _¿Llamo en mal momento?_ –preguntó su amigo del otro lado.

–Sí, lo haces –respondió. – ¿Para qué llamas?

– _¿Qué te pasa?_

–Nada. Larga historia –soltó bajando la voz para que Quinn no la escuchase. –Luego te cuento. Ahora necesito que me digas para qué llamas así vuelvo a lo que estaba.

– _¿En que estabas?_

– ¡KURT! –exclamo perdiendo la paciencia. –Dime o te corto.

– _Está bien, está bien. La reunión en Vogue se extendió más de lo esperado así que no llegaré a la hora que arreglamos, ¿Crees que podrás cuidar de Joey? ¿O qué Quinn te dará dos horas más?_

 _«Iba a darnos algo más que dos horas, Porcelana»_ escupió la voz en su mente, y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

–Descuida, yo me encargo. Te veo luego.

Y sin más cortó la llamada. Luego hablaría con Kurt y le explicaría todo, pero en ese momento lo más importante era Quinn. Y también hablar con ella para que la situación no se enfriase. Quería volver a tener a la rubia pegada en sus labios a punto de besarla, y la próxima vez que eso pasara, sería ella quien eliminase la distancia en caso de que Quinn no lo hiciera.

–Ven –le pidió su jefa con una mano extendida y un movimiento de cabeza. –El almuerzo ya está listo.

–Pero yo quería comer otra cosa –replicó demasiado infantil para su gusto. Si a Quinn le sorprendió el comentario, o que le rodeara la cintura con sus brazos, no dijo nada. –Dime que no soy la única que siente esto como algo que hacemos todos los días.

–No eres la única –afirmó Quinn dejando un beso en la frente de la morena antes de separarse de ella obligándola a sentarse a la mesa. –Yo también siento como si estar juntas fuera cosa habitual en nosotras. Jamás me sentí de esta forma con alguien. Me refiero a… No sé, dejarme llevar, a sentirme completamente cómoda. ¿O crees que voy por ahí dándole besos en las narices a todo el mundo? ¿O qué voy deseando besar a cualquiera? No lo hago. Solo contigo me pasa esto.

– ¿Y te asusta? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

– ¿Te asusta a ti? –fue la respuesta de la rubia sirviéndole el almuerzo a la morena. Obtuvo una negación de cabeza. Cosa que le permitió sonreír. –A mí tampoco. Bueno, siendo honesta, un poco sí pero es porque no sé cuánto tiempo durara esto y no quiero que termine. Estúpido, ¿No te parece?

No, no le parecía estúpido. Le parecía la cosa más hermosa que había visto. Jamás se imaginó a Quinn Fabray diciéndole todas esas cosas, confesándole sus miedos, o diciéndole que no quería que eso que apenas comenzaba entre ellas terminase. Nadie le había dicho cosas así antes, ni siquiera Brody. Una prueba más de que Quinn Fabray era única en su especie.

–Claro que no –respondió tomándose la libertad de sentarse en las piernas de la rubia. Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla. –No me parece estúpido. Me parece excelente que me digas lo que te da miedo y hablemos abiertamente de eso. No quiero dejarte ir, Quinn. Esto… –señaló a ambas antes de que la rubia entrelazara ambas manos. –Esto que pasa entre tú y yo, me hace bien. Lo digo en serio. Y me gusta. Tengo miedo también pero una parte de mi está segura que si tú compartes esta locura conmigo nada puede salir mal. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que seas honesta conmigo. Todo el tiempo. Como venimos siendo hasta ahora una con la otra, ¿Puede ser?

–Sí. Puede ser.

Pensó que Quinn iba a agregar algo más después de eso pero no, no lo hizo. Al menos no con palabras. Tembló desde el primer momento que la rubia la tomó de la mejilla mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. Tembló el doble cuando ambas narices se rozaron. Y tembló muchísimo más antes de entregarse por completo a lo que sea que su jefa tenía planeado para ambas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su boca estaba encima de la Quinn, y no había nada, absolutamente nada, que le impidiera corresponder ese beso que sabía a gloria eterna. Como tampoco había nada que le hiciera justicia a los labios de su jefa. Se los había imaginado de mil texturas diferentes pero ninguna era la correcta en ese momento. Y cuando sintió a la rubia temblar bajo ella, supo que el sentimiento era compartido. Quinn Fabray, su jefa, la mujer que tan mal le había caído al principio, temblaba pegada a ella producto de un beso que ambas habían anhelado, por lo que les pareció una eternidad de tiempo.

La tibieza en su boca tenía dueña. El aleteo en su pecho tenía dueña. El temblor en sus piernas, la mano que acariciaba el vientre de su león interno, los labios que bailaban sobre los de ella, la mano que presionaba su cintura. Todo, absolutamente todo, tenía dueña. En resumen, ella al completo tenía dueña ahora.

Una dueña que le estaba haciendo sentir que podía volar sin despegar los pies de la tierra, que su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo solo para ver, como una espectadora de lujo, en primera fila su deseo hecho realidad. Quinn Fabray la estaba besando y en ese beso estaba haciéndole sentir lo más valioso del planeta. En ese beso no existían clases sociales diferentes, diferencia de edades, no había una madre soltera o una joven insegura. No existía nada de eso. Solamente dos mujeres diciéndose a través de ese beso que se pertenecían más allá de no saber lo que el destino tenía escrito para ambas.

–Eres hermosa –susurró Quinn cuando se separaron en busca de aire, pero no tanto. Rachel aun podía sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los de ella. –Y besas excelente. Me gusta.

–Tú me gustas –confesó tan bajito que si no fuera porque tenía a su jefa pegada a su rostro estaba segura que no la escucharía. Los ojos avellanas de Quinn clavados en los suyos la hicieron ruborizar, aun así no retrocedió ni un poco. –Tú me gustas, Quinn. Mucho.

–Tú me gustas más –replicó la rubia antes de volver a unir sus bocas. –El doble de lo que te gusto yo a ti. Y el infinito de lo que alguna vez alguien llegó a gustarme.

Presionó su boca a la de Quinn y allí se quedó unos largos segundos antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de la rubia. Como no podía ser de otra forma, le dejó un beso en el punto exacto donde estaba la yugular. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos como si se tratara de un koala.

No necesitaba nada más que eso, y Quinn con la mirada le estaba diciendo lo mismo.

Quizás saldría con el corazón roto, o quizás no. ¿Quién sabía? Pero algo sí tenía en claro. Quería, deseaba y necesitaba vivir ese presente con Quinn más allá de cómo terminase esa historia. Quería vivir ese amor, quería volver a estar con alguien, depender emocionalmente de esa persona, saber que tenía a alguien con quien compartir miles de cosas íntimas, ya sea un beso a escondidas o una mirada clandestina. Pero no quería a cualquiera para eso.

Quería a Quinn Fabray.

Y a través de ese beso sintió que Quinn Fabray la quería a ella también.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 19 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	21. XXI

_Hola..._

 _Gracias inmensas por la paciencia, en serio, pero me voy a aprovechar un poquito más de eso y pedirles una semana más sin actualización. Solo por esta vez, lo prometo, ¿Puede ser?. GRACIAS anticipadas!_

 _Espero que el capitulo esté acorde a las expectativas de ustedes :)_

* * *

 **XXI**

* * *

 **Día 35. 15:22 pm.**

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Quinn por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez ella no supo que contestarle. Durante el almuerzo –y después de varios besos robados y otros no tanto–, Quinn le había comentado algo acerca de un torneo de polo al que Puckerman asistía todos los años. Ahí no estaba el problema. El problema estaba que el lugar al que debían ir –porque ella siendo niñera de Beth, no podía faltar– quedaba en Bay Terrace, y el único Country Club que conocía y que quedaba en Bay Terrace era el de los padres de Brody.

Había ido una vez a ese lugar. Justo después de que sus ex suegros dijeran que su hijo hacía caridad al estar con ella. Le hubiese gustado no ir ese día pero Brody había insistido y ella no pudo negarse. Aun así, desde que puso un pie en aquel sitio se sintió fuera de lugar. Eso sin contar que su ex novio se perdía cada cierto tiempo y la dejaba a ella con una multitud a la cual no conocía de nada. Tuvo que soportar desde las miradas de pies a cabeza que le obsequiaban los estirados arrogantes, hasta los cuchicheos constantes donde, estaba completamente segura, ella era foco de atención.

Y le encantaba su jefa, le atraía y estaba enamorada de ella, pero no por eso iba a volver a pasar por toda esa situación de nuevo. Y Quinn tenía que respetar eso, aunque no le dijera la verdadera razón de porque no quería ir al Country Club a apoyar a Puckerman junto con Beth y la rubia mayor. No quería hacer partícipe a su jefa de todo su mundo repleto de inseguridad o que la rubia conociera cosas dolorosas de su pasado. Quinn no tenía por qué saber eso. Y no lo sabría. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que, para que su jefa se quedara conforme, debía darle una respuesta.

–Hmm… Porque no –respondió nuevamente esquivando los ojos de Quinn. –Digamos que no quiero encontrarme con personas desagradables que sé que estarán allí ese día.

–¿Cómo sabes que estarán presentes? –cuestionó la rubia quitándole un mechón de pelo rebelde del rostro.

–Créeme, estarán allí –aseguró con convicción. Le robó un beso a su jefa antes de agregar: –Por favor, de seguir así sabrás todo sobre mí. Lo prometo. Solo… no quieras saberlo todo el primer día.

–No, lo sabré todo en el día numero noventa –bromeó Quinn dejándole un beso en la cabeza. –O quizás mucho después de ese tiempo –Rachel levantó la mirada completamente confusa. –Ya sabes, noventa días parecen pocos y, teniendo en cuenta que nosotras empezamos tarde, creo que me gustaría que te quedaras más que ese tiempo establecido.

– ¿Más de noventa días? –preguntó centrando toda su atención en lo que decía la rubia. Abandonó su refugio en los brazos de Quinn y se sentó en modo indio en la otra punta del sofá. – ¿Con que excusa me quedare más de noventa días? ¿Qué pasara cuando Shelby vuelva? ¿Qué dirá Beth?

– ¿Te preocupa lo que diga Beth? –quiso saber la rubia frente a ella.

– ¡Por supuesto! –exclamó con un deje de ofensa. –Ella es importante para mí. Aprendí a quererla durante todo este mes y lo que diga o piense, es importante para mí. Lo más importante. Y no lo digo porque estás tú aquí, lo digo porque es real. Ella es… No quiero que piense mal de mí, ¿Entiendes? Estar contigo ahora, besándote y hablándote de lo que siento, me hace sentir que de cierta forma la estoy traicionando.

– ¿Quieres que hable con ella? –preguntó Quinn tomando su mano antes de pegarla a ella nuevamente. –No digo que fuera a decirle que estamos juntas, solo que empiezo a conocer a alguien. Sin necesidad de nombres o…

– ¿Juntas? O sea, ¿Juntas? ¿Tú y yo?

– ¿Qué?

Su primera respuesta a la pregunta –absurda– de Quinn habría sido un _«Nada»_ y se habría guardado para ella misma la emoción que sintió tras escuchar ese _«estamos juntas»_ , pero no por nada había correspondido al beso de la rubia. No por nada había pasado la hora del almuerzo comiendo sentada en sus piernas mientras le daba de comer en la boca y se reían a carcajadas. No por nada se había recostado en el sofá con Quinn debajo de ella mientras los dedos largos de la rubia se perdían en su pelo y pasaban los minutos en completo silencio mirándose a los ojos.

–Estoy contigo ahora, ¿No? Y tú estás conmigo –señaló la rubia con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar y una timidez que superaba el nivel de _«Adorable»_. –Eso para mí es estar juntas, ¿Para ti no lo es?

Se sintió estúpida cuando los ojos se le humedecieron al escuchar lo que dijo su jefa y la convicción que había detrás de esas palabras. Lo que sentía por Quinn sobrepasaba sus propios límites y podía sentir la profundidad de esos sentimientos. Con la rubia todo era más natural pero al mismo tiempo intenso. Más de lo que alguna vez fue con Brody. Con Quinn no había necesidad de palabras, tampoco de algo físico. Con Quinn solamente era necesaria una mirada y eso era todo lo que estaba bien en su día.

En su vida.

– ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –rompió el silencio la rubia frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y una sonrisa en los labios que reflejaba la confusión que sentía por sentirse observada.

–No –respondió Rachel, sonriendo también antes de pegarse más al pecho de su jefa. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque no dejas de mirarme, ¿Quizás?

–Y no dejo de hacerlo porque eres odiosamente hermosa, ¿Quizás? –replicó causando lo que quería: un sonrojo en las mejillas de Quinn. Abandonó su refugio en el pecho de la rubia solo para acercarse al rostro de ésta y rozar sus labios. –Jodidamente hermosa.

Desde que ambas habían compartido ese glorioso y maravilloso beso en el comedor de su departamento, todos los que le siguieron después se sintieron como si hicieran eso millones de veces antes. Ninguna le pidió permiso a la otra para besarla. Sus labios se buscaban sin anuncio alguno encontrandose entre sí como si se esperasen. Y a pesar de que eso le daba miedo y la paralizaba por completo por lo natural y espontaneo que surgía todo, no se permitía retroceder. No quería ni deseaba hacer tal cosa.

Recostó nuevamente su mentón sobre el pecho de Quinn para mirarla y guardar hasta el más pequeño de los detalles en su mente. Pero al parecer un beso corto pero tierno no le bastó a la rubia porque en un parpadeo de ojos pasó de estar encima de ella a estar con la espalda pegada al sofá y Quinn ocultando su rostro en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Y así se lo hizo saber.

–Es bueno saberlo –escuchó decir a su jefa antes de sentir los labios de ésta en su cuello.

– ¿ _«Es bueno saberlo»_ es tu lema de cabecera? –preguntó una vez que dejó de reír.

Tendría que haber previsto que Quinn _más_ risa adorable y sexy _más_ su cuello no iba a ser una buena combinación. No si quería mantener su ropa interior intacta. Se retorció debajo de la rubia producto de una perfecta mezcla entre risas y excitación, y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo más –o notara su irregularidad al respirar– la atrajo hacia ella y la besó por enésima vez desde del almuerzo. Esta vez con la certeza de saber que ambas bocas comenzaba a conocerse pero con la desconfianza de no saber qué pasaría si besaba de forma diferente a su… ¿Su qué? ¿Su chica? ¿Su rubia frígida y arrogante con la cual se besaba desde hacía poco más de dos horas? ¿Su jefa con derecho a roce? Y no es que necesitara ponerle un título formal a la relación/no relación que tenía, o empezaba a tener, con Quinn pero... Bueno, si lo necesitaba. Por lo menos para saber cómo debía llamarla en su cabeza.

–Kurt tenía razón –comentó por lo bajo apartando sus últimos pensamientos. Quinn frente a ella la miró confusa. Otra vez. –Dijo que yo te gustaba. Su ojo de gay loca no falla.

– ¿Crees que si vengo más de seguido, dejará de paralizarse en cuanto me ve? –bromeó dejando un beso rápido sobre los labios de Rachel.

–No necesitas usar a Kurt como excusa para venir a verme cuantas veces quieras –comentó con una ceja en alto. – ¿No es eso lo que en realidad quieres?

Era lo que ella quería y esperaba que Quinn quisiera lo mismo también. Tenía la leve sospecha de que, una vez metida en toda esa locura, no habría nada que la sacara de allí. Quizás la rubia lo sentía de igual forma. Esperaba y deseaba que Quinn lo sintiera de esa forma. Los besos que la rubia le daba se sentían así. Como si estuviera metida en todo eso y no quisiera salir de allí.

–Entonces, ¿No iras con nosotros a Bay Terrace? –preguntó su jefa recibiendo una negación de cabeza de su parte. –Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión me avisas, ¿Si? Me encantaría que vinieras pero si no quieres está bien. Ya me encargo yo de decirle a Beth algo cuando pregunte.

– ¿Le hablaras de nosotras?

–Le diré que estoy conociendo a alguien –respondió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. –No necesita saber más que eso.

Deseaba que Beth no preguntara el nombre de la persona a la cual su madre estaba conociendo. No se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a la adolescente, al menos no por el momento. No quería terminar con una cicatriz como todos esos chicos que se acercaron alguna vez a Quinn. Y no quería que Beth sintiera que se había aprovechado de su cercanía solo para involucrarse con su madre. Antes de que pudiera exteriorizar sus pensamientos con la rubia, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Por suerte, Kurt venia bastante entretenido con Brittany como para que notara el repentino salto que Quinn dio en el lugar completamente nerviosa.

Lejos de molestarle esa actitud por parte de la rubia, le pareció divertida. Estaba conociendo una nueva parte de Quinn; esta vez, su lado nervioso y vergonzoso. Ella tampoco quería que descubrieran la relación que tenían o empezaban a tener. Quería mantenerlo para ellas mismas durante un tiempo, una o dos semanas más por lo menos. Quizás un mes, o hasta después que terminara su contrato con la rubia.

–Q-Quinn –tartamudeó Kurt mientras la rubia frente a él adoptaba una pose rígida e intimidatoria. –No pensaba encontrarla aquí.

–Hmm…

– ¡Quinnie! –gritó Brittany pasando por al lado de Kurt chocándolo en el proceso. Cuando Rachel quiso parar la maratón de su amiga, ya era tarde. La rubia de ojos azules estaba abrazando a Quinn como si se le fuera la vida en ello. –San no deja de hablar de ti, y Rachie tampoco. Es más,…

–Brittany –advirtió Rachel intentando separar a su amiga de Quinn que no sabía qué hacer. –Brittany. Kurt, ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?

– ¿Qué me darás a cambio? –quiso negociar su amigo recibiendo una mirada fulminante. –Ok, ok pero si me congelo es tu culpa.

–Chiste interno –fue lo único que dijo cuándo Quinn la miró con una ceja en alto. –Te lo cuento luego, ¿Si?

Separó como pudo a Brittany de su jefa, e incluso se vio obligada a soltarle un _«Quieta ahí»_ como si se tratara de un perro. No le pasó por alto la imagen mental de su amiga moviendo la cola como si se tratara de uno. Como tampoco le pasó por alto la mirada perspicaz que Kurt le lanzó cuando se puso delante de Quinn a modo de escudo humano. No supo cuántos _«Quieta ahí»_ le soltó a Brittany mientras intentaba evitar que su amiga se lanzara nuevamente al grito de _«Santana habla mucho de ti. Yo también quiero mi parte de Quinn»_ , o _«¿Cómo esta Olaf? A Lord Tubbington le gustara jugar con él»._

–Es su gato –explicó alejando a Quinn de sus amigos. Una vez en su dormitorio, agregó: –Lo siento. Son unos…

Pero antes de que pudiera calificar a sus amigos, las manos de su jefa estaban en sus mejillas y sus labios unidos por enésima vez en ese dia. Se olvidó de donde estaban, y quienes estaban del otro lado de la cortina –seguramente escuchando detrás–, y se permitió rodear la cintura de Quinn con sus brazos y pegarla más a ella. Pensó que la rubia iba a comportarse distante o diferente después de la llegada de Kurt y Brittany, pero al parecer se equivocó.

–Debo irme –susurró Quinn sobre sus labios pero sin ánimos de separarse. –Debes dejarme ir.

–Nadie te lo impide –replicó apretando con fuerzas la cintura de la rubia. Cerró los ojos cuando ésta le quitó un mechón de pelo antes de dejarle besos por el cuello. –Tengo cosquillas. ¿Debes irte?

–Si –respondió su jefa desde su cuello. –Tengo que pasar a buscar a Beth por el departamento de Puckerman. Seguramente haremos algo ahí y más tarde iremos a cenar lo de Jake. Sí, pizzas –bromeó rodando los ojos cuando Rachel frente a ella arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa en los labios. – ¿Me sueltas?

–Jamás –respondió robándole un beso. –Jamás –beso de nuevo. –Jamás –y otro más. – ¿Tengo qué?

–Sí, mi hija no te perdonaría jamás que me secuestraras.

–Idiota.

Compartieron otro beso –más largo que los anteriores– y luego acompañó a Quinn hasta la salida. Se mordió los labios cuando vio a la rubia despidiéndose de Joey con un beso y susurros que no llegó a escuchar. A Kurt le regaló un apretón de manos, para no perturbarlo demasiado, había dicho, y a Brittany… Bueno, Brittany se colgó nuevamente de Quinn abrazándola por la cintura y elevándola por el aire. Como no quería someterse a las preguntas de «mami» Kurt, murmuró un _«Acompaño a la señorita Fabray a la salida»_. Estuvo segura que su intento de no levantar sospechas quedó en la nada cuando cerró la puerta de entrada detrás de ella.

No sabía que dejar ir a la rubia iba a ser tan complicado hasta que por fin lo hizo. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta mientras veía a su jefa perderse escaleras abajo. Incluso corrió hasta el barandal y se apoyó allí viendo como la rubia bajaba los escalones mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba sonriéndole. Tenía que admitirlo. Se sentía en una maldita nube. El único miedo en su interior era no saber si esa nube traería tormenta o no.

– ¿Y? –preguntó Kurt cuando la vio entrar de regreso a su departamento. – ¿Nos dirás que hacía tu jefa aquí o…? Brittany, deja de bailar. No hay música.

– ¿Como que no? ¿Y esos violines que suenan tocando la canción más romántica alrededor de Rachel que son? – replicó la rubia alta acercándose a su amiga. – ¿O Luna tenía razón y son _torposoplos_?

–Britt, en serio, ya no veas _Harry Potter_ , ¿Puede ser? –pidió pasándose las manos por el rostro. –Y no vuelvas a tirarte encima de Quinn como lo hiciste. Podrías haberla asustado.

– ¿Perdón? –intervino Kurt cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que pase con el Iceberg?

 _«Desde que es mi chica»_ respondió en su cabeza pero su respuesta verbal fue otra:

–Desde que me gusta. Y no la llames _«Iceberg»_ porque cuando estabas con Blaine yo no lo llamaba _«Gomina»_ o _«traficante de gel para el pelo»_ , ¿O sí?

Escuchó a su amigo murmurar algo entre dientes pero no tenía tiempo para descifrar qué era lo que había dicho, así que simplemente rodó los ojos y se fue directo a su habitación con Joey en brazos, sin importar si el niño estaba durmiendo o no. Por suerte, ya había despertado dejando sus ojos verdes –herencia de su madre– al descubierto. Se recostó en su cama con el bebé en su pecho y sonrió porque era lo único que le nació hacer. No le apeteció pensar ni compartir tiempo con sus amigos. En ese momento lo único que quería era estar con Joey y nadie más que Joey.

–No, no te contaré lo que pasó con Quinn así que no insistas –murmuró sin dejar de sonreír. Joey en su pecho se retorció por lo que terminó agregando: –Ok, ok. No te pongas así. Te contaré los detalles aptos para todo público. Aunque no hicimos nada apto para mayores de dieciséis. Quinn es muy, demasiado, respetuosa. Y no, no es que quiero que se me lance encima a la hora de besarnos –terminó susurrando. –O quizás sí, no lo sé. Esa mujer me vuelve loca, Joey. Y tú eres un maldito afortunado. Te quedaste dormido en sus brazos. Aunque no sé qué me quejo porque yo también dormí con ella, así que…

–Toc, toc –interrumpieron su monologo. Rodó los ojos y resopló por lo bajo antes de soltar un _«Adelante»_. – ¿Se puede?

–Ya estas adentro, ¿No? –respondió más brusco de lo que hubiera deseado, quizás. –Lo siento, Britt. Pasa. ¿Quieres recostarte con Joey y conmigo?

A veces era difícil recordar que Brittany era una mujer de veintiocho años, sobre todo si se comportaba de manera infantil como lo hacía en ese momento. Se hizo a un lado cuando su amiga/entrenadora se recostó a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquella que se contagiaba y que siempre le hacía sentir a Rachel que, sin importar lo mal que la estuviera pasando, todo podía ir mejor.

–Lo siento –susurró Brittany abrazando una de las almohadas.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por asustar a Quinn –respondió la rubia.

Sintió algo similar a una patada en el pecho cuando escuchó el tono de voz empleado por Brittany. Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su madre por haber hecho alguna travesura o por haber preguntado algo que no debía.

–No pasa nada, Britt. Solo exageré las cosas, como siempre –afirmó sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amiga. –Además eres la chica de Santana, ¿No? Tiene que acostumbrarse a tu personalidad.

– ¿Alguna quiere merendar conmigo? –intervino Kurt entrando a la habitación completamente serio. – ¿O seguirán hablando de sus chicas como si yo y mi vena curiosa no existiéramos?

–No seas dramático –pidió Rachel poniéndose de pie con Joey en brazos. Vio a su amigo perderse de vista y rodó los ojos antes de ofrecerle su mano libre a Brittany. –Ven, Britt, vamos a merendar con Kurt antes que se suicide.

Tendría que haber sospechado que si no respondía a las preguntas de su mejor amigo luego tendría que enfrentarse a la ley del hielo que le aplicaría. Sus _«¿Me pasas el azúcar?»_ o _«Esto está algo frio»_ no tenían respuestas. Solamente Brittany y Joey conseguían muestras de afecto o respuestas por parte de Kurt y, si bien esa actitud le molestaba y le hacía sentir incomoda, decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar a que a su amigo se le pasara el _«síndrome pre-menstrual»_ , como llamaba ella a ese tipo de actitud por parte del chico.

Cuando vio a Kitty entrar al departamento junto con Jesse y, media hora más tarde, tocar la puerta a Holly y April, supo que le esperaba una tarde agotadora. Extrañamente miró a Joey, que estaba en sus brazos, y juntos compartieron una mirada que ella tomó como cómplice. Le siguió la corriente a Kurt solo porque estaba en su faceta de «madre» y no quería generar otro conflicto con su amigo. Así que se sentó en el sofá y se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco cuando tanto sus amigos como sus jefas se sentaron a su alrededor formando un circulo.

–Ok, tengo en claro que es una reunión familiar. Jesse es el papá. Tú, Kurt, eres la madre y Kitty es la hermana menor odiosa y oveja negra de la familia –señaló recostando a Joey en su pecho de modo que él también pudiera ver a al resto de las personas mientras jugaba con sus manos. –Pero, ¿Britt que parentesco tiene conmigo? ¿Y Holly? ¿Y April? No me malentiendan, chicas…

– ¿ _«Chicas»_? –intervino Kitty soltando una risa irónica. –Más bien pterodáctilos. ¿O debo llamarte _«Diplodocus»_? –preguntó mirando a Holly que se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y a ti _«Velociraptor»_ , por lo fácil que eres? –terminó preguntando mirando a April que le enseñó el dedo medio.

–Oh, la pequeña rubia con cara de psicópata sabe de dinosaurios –espetó April con sarcasmo.

–Teniendo en cuenta que las conozco a ustedes, sí –replicó Kitty con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó Kurt deteniendo lo que fuera que iba a decir Holly o April. Rachel tapó los oídos de Joey y deseó que alguien tapara los de ella. –Kitty, no seas así con tus invitadas.

–Yo no las invite –murmuró la rubia rodando los ojos antes de perderse en la cocina. –Yo solamente quería llegar a casa porque muero de hambre y para ver a mi hijo, pero mi hijo no me da ni la hora porque está con oh, la tía Rachel –ignoró la mirada que la rubia le lanzó por acaparar la atención de su hijo. –Además… ¿Para qué mierda es toda esta reunión, Porcelana?

–Eso –secundó la morena. –Aunque sigo sin saber que hacen Brittany, Holly y April aquí.

–Haz de cuenta que son tus tías y tu prima –respondió Kurt restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos.

Si había algo que hiciera más hilarante e inverosímil la situación, eso era Brittany levantándose del sofá para ir a abrazar a Holly y a April al grito de _«¡Mamis! Tienen que conocer a Santana»_. O quizás la imagen de Jesse robándole comida a Kitty hasta que ésta lo descubrió y le dio con la cuchara de madera en la mano. Sintió el repentino deseo de salir huyendo de toda esa locura liderada por Kurt y de llevarse a Joey con ella para que el niño no se traumatizara de por vida, pero una vez más lo vio imposible cuando su amigo se paró delante de ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Hummel con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Y bien, ¿Qué? Tú eres el que convocó a esta reunión familiar sin razón aparente –señaló rodando los ojos. –Así que tú dime que hacemos todos aquí reunidos cuando tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

–No, tú dinos. ¿Qué hacía Quinn Fabray, tu jefa, la mujer que odiabas, en este departamento?

–No lo sé, ¿Regalaba biblias? –respondió con una sonrisa irónica. –Joey habló con ella, quizás él pueda darte una respuesta más certera de lo que hacía Quinn Fabray, mi jefa, aquí.

–No juegues con nosotros, Rachel –espetó Kurt cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Hay algo entre tú y ella?

–Si –respondió con convicción y un asentimiento de cabeza. Fingió murmurar algo con Joey antes de agregar: –Un contrato de noventa días que dice que soy la niñera de su hija. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Kitty que fue conmigo a la entrevista. O más bien, yo fui con ella a la entrevista. Ahora si me disculpas…

– ¡Jesse! –interrumpió Kurt sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

 _«No. No papá Jesse»_ pidió en su cabeza.

 _«Es papi Jesse o policía bueno. ¿Cuál crees que nos tocará esta vez?»_ preguntó la voz en su cabeza.

–Hola, Rachel, ¿Qué tal? –saludó Jesse con la boca llena de comida.

 _«Nos tocó policía bueno»._

Vio a su amigo sentarse en la mesa ratona frente a ella mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca quitándose restos de comida. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando Jesse se acercó a su oído y le susurro un _«Sígueme la corriente»_. Sabía que su amigo seguía con ese juego de hacerle caso a las órdenes de Kurt solo para que a este último no le diera un ataque cardiovascular. Aunque Rachel comenzó a sospechar que estaba cerca de sufrir uno al ver como se abanicaba aire con las manos como si le costara respirar. Su mente soltó un _«Es extremadamente dramático y exagerado»_ sin arrepentimiento alguno.

–Para que yo pueda seguir robándole la comida a Kitty… –a lo lejos se escuchó un _«Como me robes otro bocado te corto lo que tienes entre las piernas»_ por parte dela rubia. –Como decía, tengo hambre y tú te quieres escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible. Solo dinos que hacía Quinn aquí y luego cada uno se ira por su camino.

Jesse tenía razón. Sabía que no podía escabullirse allí si no daba al menos una pista de lo que Quinn hacía en su departamento. Obviamente no quería decir la razón principal porque eso significaba contar desde el momento que llegaron de la financiera, las miradas cómplices, las caricias, el primer beso compartido entre las dos, los que le siguieron a ese, el momento de relax en el sofá. Contar absolutamente todo. Y no quería. Quería guardar eso entre ella y Quinn. Se lo merecía. Quería disfrutar un poco más de la adrenalina que sentía de solo saber que su relación con la rubia era clandestina y que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlas.

Además, quería que la primera que supiera de esa relación fuera Beth. Si la rubia de ojos azules aplaudía la relación, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estaba con Quinn. Si por el contrario, se oponía terminaría con todo eso y se guardaría para sí misma esa relación como el más valioso de sus recuerdos.

–Ok, vino para decirme que el jueves van a un torneo de polo al Country Club al que asisten habitualmente y yo, como soy la niñera de Beth, tengo que asistir también –murmuró diciendo en parte la verdad. –Pero le dije que no iré.

–Lo que vimos con Britt no pareció que fuera eso –intervino Kurt, escéptico como siempre.

– ¿Por qué no iras? –preguntó Jesse ignorando la intervención de Hummel. –Rachel,…

–Es en Bay Terrace.

No le sorprendió para nada el silencio colectivo que se formó en cuanto nombró el lugar. Las únicas que no sabían de qué se trataba eran Holly y April pero sus amigos, sí. Ignoró la mirada de pena que le lanzó Jesse concentrándose en juguetear con el cabello castaño de Joey que se retorcía en sus brazos buscando refugio en su pecho para volver a dormir. Si no había convencido a Kurt con lo que había dicho, seguramente lo haría con el hecho de hacerle saber que rechazaría una visita a Bay Terrace, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

–Deberías ir –soltó Kitty desde la cocina. –Los padres de Brody estarán allí, sí, ¿Y qué? Deberías ir y demostrarle a esos fósiles quien es Rachel Berry en realidad. Que no retrocedes ni te quedas estancada por una mala experiencia. Debes demostrarles que fueron ellos los que perdieron al sacarte de su círculo íntimo. O, que en el mejor de los casos, fuiste tú quien salió ganando al ser rechazada por ellos. Y tú, Tinkerbell –agregó apuntando a Kurt con el tenedor que tenía en la mano. –Si Rachel quiere besuquearse o toquetearse con Quinn sin decirle nada a nadie, respétala y deja que viva su vida…

–Joey estaba con ellas –recordó Kurt con una ceja en alto.

–… siempre y cuando mi hijo no esté presente para ver ese acto tan asqueroso –añadió la rubia. –Ahora, Berry, devuelve a mi hijo. Si quieres uno, pídele a Quinn que te lo haga o ruega porque le crezca un pene mágico en luna llena.

–Deja de leer fanfics _Swan Queen_ , ¿Puede ser? –se burló la morena entregándole Joey a su madre.

– ¿Yo tampoco puedo leer? –intervino Brittany jugando con el pelo de Holly. –Pensaba mostrarle algunos a Santana y…

–Y yo estoy sedienta –interrumpió April poniéndose de pie. – ¿Tienen algo para beber?

–Gasolina no hay, si buscas algo que haga efecto en tu ya consumido hígado –soltó Kitty perdiéndose dentro de su habitación con su hijo en un brazo, su bolso colgado en el otro y un plato de comida en su mano libre.

–Ignoren a Kitty –pidió Rachel. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Nos enteramos que te besuqueas con Quinn _«R.A»_ Fabray, ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Holly antes de darle instrucciones a Brittany de cómo trenzar su pelo.

–Iré a ducharme –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía.

Se preguntó en que momento su vida sentimental se convirtió en tema de conversación entre sus amigos y sus jefas, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho puntual y concentrarse en lo que había dicho Kitty. Su amiga tenía razón, podía ir y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a los padres de Brody, enfrentar de una vez por todas a su trauma y superarlo de una maldita vez. Pero por otro lado estaba aterrorizada de solo pensar en eso, no quería enfrentarse a sus ex suegros, estaba bien con su presente, ¿Por qué tendría que revolver toda la mierda de meses atrás? No había necesidad de tal cosa.

17:43 pm – _Lo siento pero no iré a Bay Terrace con ustedes._

17:45 pm – _No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Yo hablo con Beth._ **[Iceberg aka Quinn]**

17:45 pm – _Pero si te veo mañana, ¿No?_ **[Iceberg aka Quinn]**

17:46 pm – _¡Por supuesto!_

17:47 pm – _Hasta mañana entonces._ **[Iceberg aka Quinn]**

Leyó varias veces el intercambio entre _En línea_ y _Escribiendo…_ , y viceversa. Se preguntó qué habría escrito Quinn para borrarlo y volver a empezar e internamente deseó saber qué era.

17:48 – _Cuídate, Rachel. Besos._ **[Iceberg aka Quinn]**

Suspiro tras leer el último mensaje de WhatsApp por parte de la rubia y sonrió releyendo varias veces la conversación completa. A pesar de sus personalidades diferentes, comenzaban a llevarse bien entre ellas y no quería arruinar eso. Decirles a sus amigos que estaba, de cierto modo, con Quinn, no significaba que lo arruinara todo pero si significaba que se rompería la burbuja en la que ambas estaban metidas. Y por el momento no quería eso. Quería ser egoísta y mantenerlo para ella misma. Llegado el momento lo compartiría pero no en ese momento.

* * *

 **Día 38 10:07 am.**

–Tienes que… modernizar tu oficina, mamá –comentó Beth desde el sofá recibiendo la nada misma a modo de respuesta. Lo mismo que venía pasando durante la última media hora. –Y entonces, Alyson llevó crack al colegio y consumimos un poco en el receso. Rose quería parar pero no nosotras no y como estábamos drogada fuimos al baño y tomamos la botella de vodka que Aly también llevó. Después agarramos a uno de los idiotas que pasaban por la puerta del baño y lo metimos adentro con nosotras. Lo que quiere decir que… Mamá, ya no soy virgen.

–Descuida, compraremos una nueva –fue la reacción de Quinn.

– ¿Una nueva virginidad? –preguntó Beth escéptica. –Ok, esto no está funcionando –carraspeó antes de agregar con voz comercial. –Le comunicamos a la señorita Quinn Fabray que están tramando de comunicarse con ella desde el planeta Tierra. Quinn Fabray, presentarse en el planeta Tierra. Repito, Quinn Fabray presentarse en el planeta Tierra. Quiero acostarme con Rachel –terminó diciendo tras rodar los ojos. – ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si me prestas atención?

Sí, ahora sí le prestaba atención.

No era su intención ignorar todo lo que decía su hija pero al igual que el lunes anterior en la reunión de la financiera, no pudo concentrarse porque una vez más Rachel ocupaba su mente. Esta vez aparecía recordándole el momento exacto en el cual se besaron. Jamás se había sentido tan pequeña y al mismo tiempo tan libre como cuando sus labios probaron los de Rachel. Aun, después de tres días, podía sentir su piel erizarse y su corazón latir de manera descontrolada.

Tenía que admitir que no planeó besar a la morena, fue algo que se dio en el momento pero lo disfrutó como si realmente fuese algo pautado de antemano. La manera en que Rachel tembló en entre sus brazos alimentó su ego y la forma en la cual la besaba le hizo saber que quizás, y solo quizás, no estaría mal admitir que se había enamorado de la niñera de su hija por muy inverosímil que sonara tal cosa. No podía determinar el momento exacto en el que pasó tal cosa, o decir el hecho puntual que la llevó a enamorarse, pero allí estaba la cuestión. La pregunta ahora era si estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su nuevo estado o retroceder y volver a su antigua situación. A su antigua «vida», una donde Rachel no estaba y sus días eran tétricos y monótonos.

Pero antes de decidir qué era lo que debía hacer respecto a lo que sentía por Rachel, debía hablar con su hija. Por primera vez en su vida quería que todo saliera bien en cuanto a su ámbito sentimental, realmente quería que esa reciente relación con Rachel creciera y durara, lo deseaba más que nada en el planeta, pero al mismo tiempo no arriesgaría su nueva relación madre-hija con Beth justo cuando empezaban a compartir tiempo como antes y a llevarse mucho mejor. No podía.

No quería que eso pasara.

–No tuvo gracia –escupió cruzándose de brazos y una ceja en alto. –Además, tu niñera es mucho mayor que tú. Y tendré que hablar con tus amigas. Que lleven drogas y alcohol al colegio no me parece bien.

–Creo que lo que no te parece bien es que quiera ligar con Rachel –replicó la adolescente sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono móvil pero con una sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Seguirás negando que el lunes estuviste en su casa? Te recuerdo que te vieron salir con ella de aquí… ¡Y tomada de su mano!

Beth era una de las pocas personas que lograban ponerla nerviosa y estaba completamente segura que su hija sabía tal cosa, pero no por eso iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Obviamente no le diría que estaba con Rachel, al menos no por el momento, pero si podía decirle que estaba con alguien aunque no estaba segura de cómo sería la reacción de Beth. La última vez que la vio en pareja –tres años atrás– no parecía muy «contenta» con la idea de su madre compartiendo tiempo con otra persona que no fuera ella. Si había algo que caracterizara a su hija, eso era lo celosa y posesiva que podía llegar a ser a veces. Como los niños que golpeó cuando era pequeña solo porque se acercaron a ella.

No quería que Beth se resintiera con Rachel solo porque estaba con ella. No quería que sus dos personas favoritas entraran en conflicto así que, si quería evitar eso, debía ir con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado. Y por encima de todo tenía que hablar con Santana y Puckerman para que se ahorraran sus bromas y comentarios respecto a ella y la morena para que Beth no se sintiera excluida o no sospechara nada.

–Si así fuera, ¿Qué pensarías? –preguntó fingiendo prestar atención a los balances en su ordenador. – ¿Cómo te sentirías?

–Hmm… No lo sé. Eres mi madre, ¿No? –fue la respuesta de la adolescente sacando a relucir su orgullo Fabray. Quinn ocultó una sonrisa al notar que esa era su forma de decirle que le importaba. –Por ley natural eres mía, y ya tuve que compartirte con ese idiota de Biff McIntosh. Una mala experiencia, por cierto. Han pasado tres años y tú no has vuelto a estar con nadie. Nosotras empezamos a llevarnos bien y tú comienzas a derribar tus muros permitiendo que yo me acerque un poco más a ti. No sé si estoy preparada para que otra persona entre en nuestro mundo de dos. Creo que quiero seguir siendo mamá y Beth. No Beth, mamá y la novia de mamá, ¿Entiendes?

–No hable de novia –susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

–No, pero el mensaje detrás de la pregunta estaba bastante claro –señaló Beth encogiéndose de hombros. –Sé que algo pasa entre tú y Rachel. He visto como se miran, como fingen pelear solo para acaparar la atención de la otra, he visto muchísimas cosas que suceden cuando las dos comparten espacio. Pero no sé si quiero saber qué es ese «Algo». Por el momento me gustaría no saberlo y seguir pensando que solo yo soy tu princesita…

–Eres mi princesita –interrumpió con sinceridad poniéndose de pie. –Nada ni nadie cambiara eso jamás, ¿Ok? No lo olvides.

–No lo olvido, es solo que no estoy preparada para compartirte con alguien más –soltó Beth mirando a su madre que asintió con la cabeza. –Eso no significa que tengas que «sacrificarte» por mí. No quiero una heroína, quiero una madre. Y una madre tiene una vida con sus errores y aciertos. Si estas con Rachel, tú sabrás por qué y qué es lo que harás al respecto. Es tu decisión. Mi decisión es fingir que no sé nada sobre eso y pensar que soy la única mujer importante en tu vida junto con la abuela y la tía San.

–Beth…

–Y fingir que Rachel es solamente mi niñera –agregó la adolescente encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya sabes, mamá… Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente felicidad. Y yo en este momento estoy bien no sabiendo que hay entre tú y mi niñera, ¿Puedes respetar eso? –asintió porque sabía que nada lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a Beth. O quizás simplemente no sabía que decir. –Es todo nuevo para mí, mamá. Al igual que todas las cosas, necesito tiempo, ¿Ok? Eso no significa que vaya a ponerme como una perra odiosa…

–Cuida esa boca.

–No significa que vaya a ponerme como un animal de cuatro patas de género femenino con tendencia a ladrar y morder zapatos completamente odioso… ¿Así está mejor? –Quinn asintió tapándose la boca para que su hija no viera la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. –Bien. Es Rachel, mamá. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es divertida, amable, inteligente. No sé si quiero compartirla a ella también, ¿Entiendes? Si fuera Tina, otra sería la historia. Incluso te daría baterías de respuesto porque si se le agotan cuando esté contigo, pero no. Es Rachel. Mi niñera, mi amiga, mi casi confidente. Solo dame tiempo para adaptarme a la idea de que mi mamá se… Argg, que palabra difícil se viene ahora. Ok, solo dame tiempo para que la imagen de ustedes… besándose no me cause vómitos, en el sentido divertido de la palabra. E incomodo también.

No podía hablar. No tenía nada para decir. No cuando su hija estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas. No cuando estaban hablando completamente honestas una con la otra. Una honestidad que hacía tiempo no tenían. Beth estaba diciéndole que no le molestaba lo que fuera que tuviera con Rachel, solo que no quería saberlo aun. Y ella tampoco quería contarlo. No necesitaba decirle a todo el mundo que comenzaba, o deseaba comenzar, una relación con una mujer de baja estatura y completamente odiosa pero que al mismo tiempo era adorable y completamente fuerte. Todo estaba en orden entonces.

Se sentía bien en toda la extensión y significado de la palabra. Sobre todo cuando por medio de un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Beth que se acercara a ella. La adolescente –después de haber puesto los ojos en blanco– correspondió su abrazo con una sonrisa y un _«Todo estará bien»_ que le sonó a un _«Te quiero»_ encubierto.

Dejó los balances y préstamos para más tarde. No quería hacer otra cosa más que pasar tiempo con su hija hablando o jugando a los juegos del móvil y el ordenador de la adolescente. O de su propio ordenador, ya que su hija le hizo descargar varios juegos al mismo. También, como siempre, tuvo que escuchar el _«¿Cuándo quitaras ese dibujo de la pared? Es vergonzoso»_ que Beth siempre soltaba cuando veía su propio dibujo hecho cuadro colgando en una de las paredes junto con las demás pinturas que allí había.

Una hora más tarde estaba recolectando sus cosas antes de partir rumbo hacia la mansión. Cuando llegó a su hogar, sus padres ya no estaban. Por lo que dijo Julia habían partido rumbo a hacia Bay Terrace. No quiso perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente pero no pudo evitarlo cuando recordó el rechazo de Rachel respecto a su invitación el lunes pasado.

Durante esos tres días se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas con las cuales la morena no se quería cruzar a tal punto de rechazar su invitación al Country Club. Se imaginó desde el novio de Rachel –el estúpido con la cara tapada con un emoticón– hasta los ex suegros odiosos de los que la morena le habló la semana pasada. Sea quienes fueran esas personas con las cuales que no se quería cruzar tenían una deuda ajena con ella. Rachel era parte de su vida ahora, una parte importante, cualquiera que haya osado lastimarla en el pasado o que ose lastimarla en tiempo presente, pagaría el precio. Y rogaba a todos los dioses porque esas personas fueran clientes de la financiera o algún conocido de ella. De esa forma le haría la vida imposible.

E iba a disfrutar haciéndolo.

Se había descubierto a si misma deseando conocer más cosas respecto a Rachel. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué había mencionado a dos padres pero no a una madre? Aunque quizás no la había mencionado porque no había ninguna figura materna. Saber que era lo que le gustaba, lo que le molestaba, lo que odiaba, lo que amaba. Saber si ella estaba más cerca de la última opción o no.

– ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Beth metiendo apenas la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. –Papá ya está en camino hacia el Country Club y quiero llegar antes para jugar un rato con él.

Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de tomar su bolso y abandonar su habitación. Como siempre que viajaba con Beth, el viaje se hizo corto entre canciones y risas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el Country Club de «la vieja momia», como llamaba Santana a la dueña del lugar, viendo a los idiotas arrogantes que ella detestaba sonriendo falsamente a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba.

– ¿Tenemos que entrar? –preguntó arrugando la nariz una vez que estuvieron fuera del automóvil.

–Papá está adentro –fue la respuesta de Beth. –Y no quiero dejarlo solo en esa jungla. Hagamos de cuenta que es una misión de rescate, ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Necesitan soldados? –preguntó alguien a espaldas de ambas rubias captando su atención.

Podría describir lo que sintió su corazón al darse vuelta y ver quien había hablado pero nada de lo que dijera se acercaría lo bastante. No cuando su pecho seguía latiendo de manera descontrolada, o las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Sonrió completamente idiotizada cuando vio a Rachel parada frente a ella con una mirada entre tímida, nerviosa y desconcertada –como si no tuviera claro lo que hacía allí–, las manos delante de ella entrelazadas mientras sus pulgares jugaban entre sí. Se vio tentada de caminar –en realidad quería correr, a pesar de la corta distancia– y acariciar el flequillo recto de la morena antes de inclinarse un poco y besarla. Feliz de verla parada allí, sabiendo lo reticente que estaba a ir a ese lugar.

–Hola, Rachel –saludó Beth con tono de voz neutro. –Iré a ver a papá. Te… Las veo adentro.

– ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Rachel cuando la adolescente se perdió de vista. La vio enseñarle el dedo medio alguien pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno para que Quinn no se percatara de tal cosa. –Parece molesta.

–Hable con ella de… de nosotras –fue la respuesta de Quinn repentinamente nerviosa. –O sea, no le dije que estamos juntas pero… Algo sabe.

–Y me odia –escuchó decir a Rachel que cambio su sonrisa por una expresión más de terror. –Oh, por dios. Me odia. Sabía que esto pasaría. Seguramente cree que paso tiempo con ella solo para estar cerca de ti o que la utilicé. No volverá a hablarme jamás, y si lo hace será para decirme que me detesta, que soy la peor persona del planeta, que me aproveche de ella y anda a saber cuántas cosas más estará pensando en este momento. Oh, por…

– ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Beth sorprendiendo tanto a su madre como a su niñera. ¿De dónde salió? – ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste, mamá?

–No me culpes a mí de la locura de tu niñera –replicó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido. –Comenzó a desvariar. Culpa mía no es. Quizás si tú le dices que está todo bien con ella…

– ¿Es por lo que hablamos en tu oficina? –interrumpió Beth mirando primero a Quinn y después a Rachel que seguía hiperventilando. La adolescente rodó los ojos antes de tomar a su niñera por los hombros obligándola a que la mirase. –Rach, Rach… ¡Berry! Bien, ahora que me prestaste atención voy a decirte dos cosas. La primera, eres un maldito gnomo al cual ya casi supero en altura. Ahora no, mamá –agregó cuando escuchó un _«Cuida esa boca»_ por parte de Quinn. –La segunda, tú y yo tendremos una conversación, una seria conversación, pero no ahora, ¿Ok? Respira tranquila, disfruta de este día y ya mañana te enfrentas a mi ira.

–Oh, por…

–Es broma –interrumpió. –Ven, vamos adentro. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Quinn las vio irse a las dos tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque los nervios seguían en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a su hija y su… ¿Su qué? ¿Qué era Rachel ahora para ella? ¿Quizás su chica? Podía llamarla de esa forma en su interior y en su mente, ¿No? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se concentró en prestar atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A lo lejos vio al amigo de Puckerman, Cooper McCain, hablando con sus padres. Pudo haber ido hacia ellos y participar de la conversación pero no lo hizo. Prefirió mantenerse a raya. También vio a los dueños del Country Club, los señores Weston, con su hijo.

 _«El niño maravilla»_ soltó en su mente rodando los ojos.

No tenía nada en contra de Brody Weston. De hecho, jamás se había detenido a hablar con el joven el tiempo suficiente como para conocerse más allá de un simple _«Hola, ¿Qué tal?»_. El problema estaba en que tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción todo el tiempo, como si fuera más que el resto. Seguramente había heredado esa autosatisfacción y arrogancia por parte de sus padres. Y hablando de los autoproclamados reyes de Roma… Por suerte, se escabulló antes de que los dueños del lugar se acercaran a ella.

–Hola –susurró en el oído de Rachel cuando la vio de espalda a ella. A lo lejos vio a Beth correteando de un lado al otro junto con sus amigas. Se abstuvo de rodear la cintura de la morena con sus brazos y esconder su rostro en el cuello de la misma. ¿Por qué tenían que estar rodeadas de cientos de personas? – ¿Estás pasándola bien?

–Hmm… sí, se puede decir que sí –fue la respuesta de Rachel con una sonrisa tensa. –Admito que no es mi mundo pero… Kurt me convenció de venir y… Y no quería pasar el dia sin verte.

–Yo tampoco –murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Se acercó a la morena y miró todo a su alrededor antes de susurrar: –Muero por besarte.

–Yo también, pero tenemos compañía –señaló la morena tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños. Algo que sorprendió a Quinn por completo: –Ok, esto va a ser incómodo. Lo siento.

Se preguntó por qué razón la niñera se disculpaba con ella, o porqué resoplaba por lo bajo sin quitar la mirada sobre algo que había a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta en el lugar y se encontró cara a cara con Brody Weston, el hijo de los dueños del lugar, mirándola a ambas. Parecía algo pálido, aunque esa sonrisa que Quinn deseaba borrar de una bofetada aún seguía en sus labios.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Brody ignorando su presencia. Miró a Rachel que respiró profundo y sintió que algo estaba perdiéndose. –Pensé que este no era tu mundo.

–Y sigue sin serlo. Cuanto menos tenga que ver con personas como tú, mucho mejor para mí –respondió la morena con una sonrisa tan tensa y falsa que sorprendió aún más a Quinn. –Y antes de que tu ego se eleve por si solo como siempre, te aclaro que no estoy aquí por ti. ¿Conoces a Quinn Fabray? Supongo que sí, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes ustedes sí pertenecen a este mundo. Quinn, te presento a Brody Weston… Mi ex novio.

Por mucho que intento evitarlo, el apretón de mano que compartió con Brody Weston fue mucho más fuerte de lo que deseó tras escuchar lo último que dijo la morena. Todo en ella se tensó, los nervios fueron reemplazados por una molestia que nada tenía que ver con ella y una rabia desmedida fue tomando total posesión de su cuerpo.

– ¿Es el chico emoticón? –preguntó con desdén sin poder evitarlo. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando Rachel a su lado asintió con una mueca divertida en su rostro. –Brody Weston, que…

– ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –interrumpieron a su lado izquierdo.

Frunció el entrecejo, no tanto por la interrupción, sino porque su mente comenzaba a procesar toda la situación y a entender otras cosas más. Esperaba estar equivocada pero… Si Brody era el ex novio con cara de pegatina, entonces los padres de éste eran los suegros odiosos que le dijeron cosas hirientes a Rachel. No sabía cuáles eran esas cosas hirientes pero estaba claro que cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a una persona como Rachel, no se merecía otra cosa más que el desprecio absoluto. Y la molestia que sintió anteriormente se convirtió en rabia al llegar a esa conclusión. Ahora entendía por qué la morena la detestaba al principio, o porqué pensó que sería iguales a los padres de Brody. Había tratado con la madre y podía confirmar que era la persona más arrogante y odiosa del planeta.

 _«Pobre Rachel»_ pensó.

–Rachel está conmigo, ¿Algún problema? –preguntó parándose delante de la morena como si se tratara de un escudo humano.

– ¿Sabes quién es esta? –cuestionó la madre de Brody señalando a Rachel con el dedo índice mientras que con su mano libre tomaba el brazo de su hijo. –Esta… señorita aquí presente, era novia de mi hijo. La novia interesada de mi hijo. Aléjate de ella, Quinn. Lo único que quiere es comerte la billetera.

–Quienes quieren comer la billetera aquí son los cirujanos plásticos que la operan a usted –replicó sorprendiendo a todos. Se preguntó en que momento el padre de Brody se acercó a ellos pero poco le importó. Si se metía en la discusión, también le saltaría la mierda a él. –Y le pediría que no le falte el respeto a Rachel, ¿Puede ser? Su hijo no es tan santo, ni Rachel es un demonio. Y no hable como si no tuviera un muerto en su armario. Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho, señora Weston.

–Veo que ya te contagió su mala educación –comentó la mujer con una mueca de asco en el rostro. O era de desdén. Nunca lo tenía en claro con personas con demasiadas operaciones en el rostro.

–Y veo que a usted no le quedó claro lo que dije –replicó acercándose unos paso hacia la madre de Brody. Sintió la mano de Rachel en su brazo y un _«Quinn»_ que prefirió ignorar. Estaba molesta y a medida que la mujer frente a ella soltaba todas esas estupideces, más molesta se ponía. –No sé el problema que tengan con Rachel pero desde ya les digo que se vayan olvidándose de eso. No vuelvan a meterse con ella, ¿Está claro? Ahora está conmigo… Y eso va para ti, chico emoticón/niño maravilla.

–Fue mía antes que tuya –soltó Brody con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su puño estaba en la nariz de Brody que soltó un chillido y antes de pudiera hacer o decir algo más al respecto, estaba siendo arrastrada por Rachel lo más lejos posible de la multitud. Pudo sentir las miradas de varias personas sobre ellas, quizás por la forma en la que caminaban –casi corrían– tomadas de las manos. O talvez porque habían presenciado la confrontación con los dueños del Country Club/Señores Weston/Ex suegros odiosos de Rachel.

No sabía que podía sentir un sentimiento de odio hacia alguien a quien no conocía de nada, salvo de verlo pocas veces en su vida. Pero en ese momento estaba sintiendo un odio desmedido hacia Brody Weston. Odio, rabia, molestia. Todo tipo de sentimiento negativo. Junto con el incontrolable deseo de arrancarle la cabeza por ser tan imbécil. Porque eso era. Más allá de la forma en que Rachel se haya comportado con él, o si guardaba un buen o mal recuerdo de la relación que ambos compartieron, no podía permitir que su madre hablara de esa forma de la persona a la cual eligió pasar tiempo con él, a la que eligió como su enamorada. Mucho menos permitir que le faltara el respeto de la forma en que lo hizo.

Ahora más nunca deseaba que Santana estuviera allí con ella. Seguramente, la latina habría defendido mucho mejor a Rachel. Con más astucia e ironía, quizás. Habría sido más inteligente a la hora de meterse con la señora Weston, más sarcástica. Ella por el contrario, sentía que había sido torpe y estúpida. Más allá de lo que haya pasado entre ellos, Rachel se merecía a alguien que la defendiera.

–Lo siento –se disculpó justo después de que la morena literalmente echó a empujones a las dos jóvenes que estaban dentro del baño. Rachel no dijo ni hizo comentario alguno, sino que la miró a los ojos de manera intensa. –Dime algo.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si ni siquiera sé porque te estas disculpando –murmuró la morena frunciendo el entrecejo. Sacó un pañuelo descartable de su bolso y comenzó a pasarlo por el rostro de Quinn. –La razón por la cual no quería venir aquí era porque sabía que ellos estarían. Son los dueños del lugar, es obvio que van a estar aquí, ¿No?

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –preguntó tomando las manos de Rachel para que las dejara quietas. Después de todo no sabía qué era lo que la morena estaba limpiando de su rostro. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste quienes eran tus suegros?

–Ex suegros –corrigió Rachel suspirando antes de agregar: – ¿Te crees que es fácil para mí estar aquí? ¿Ver a esas personas y no sentir nada más que rabia e inseguridad? ¿Verlos a ellos, luego voltear a mirarte a ti y no pensar que tú también haces caridad al estar conmigo?

– ¿Qué?

–Cuando salía con Brody, me llevó a comer a casa de sus padres. Bueno, lo típico en una relación formal, ¿No? La tediosa presentación oficial de tu pareja. Cuando los Weston me vieron, dijeron _«Nuestro Brody siempre haciendo caridad. Incluso en el ámbito sentimental»._ ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tus suegros dijeran eso respecto a ti?

No respondió.

No lo hizo porque la sangre comenzó a hervirle y el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a Brody se extendió al punto de desear arrancarles la cabeza a sus padres también. ¿Cómo había dejado el idiota de Brody que sus padres trataran de esa forma a Rachel? ¿Cómo había permitido que la lastimaran de esa forma? ¡Estúpido imbécil! ¡Hijo de perra! Sentía las irrefrenables ganas de salir del baño e ir hasta donde estaban los señores Weston junto con su hijo solo para lastimarlos de la misma forma en que ellos lo habían hecho con Rachel, pero su parte racional se lo impedía haciéndole ver que antes de eso tenía algo importante que hacer.

Tomó el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y comenzó a dejarle besos por todo el rostro. Sobre todo dejó besos en su cabeza, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar los malos recuerdos que albergaba en su mente. Odiaba a los padres de Brody, odiaba al mismísimo Brody, odiaba a todo aquel que se hubiese atrevido a lastimar a Rachel. Su Rachel. Su chica…

Su amor.

–Los mataré –sentenció sobre los labios de la morena. –Se arrepentirán de haberte lastimado.

–No –replicó Rachel alejándose apenas de ella para mirarla a los ojos. –No lo harás. No quiero que te involucres en esto. No tienes que hacerlo.

–Por supuesto que si –afirmó con el entrecejo fruncido antes de robarle un nuevo beso a Rachel. –Estás conmigo ahora y cada cosa que te suceda a ti, me sucede a mí también. Eres importante para mí, y yo siempre cuido lo que es importante en mi vida, ¿Lo entiendes? Hablaré con Santana. Ella siempre tuvo una vena vengativa mucho más desarrollada que yo. O con Beth. Mi hija siempre tiene ideas más brillantes y…

Pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de la morena se posaron sobre los de ellas besándola de una manera que no lo había hecho antes. Casi con hambre. Con necesidad. No estaba segura. De lo que si estaba segura era que si Rachel volvía a morderle el labio como lo había hecho segundos antes, no respondería de sus actos ni de los movimientos. El mordisco se le antojaba demasiado excitante para su gusto. No recordaba sentirse alguna vez de esa forma con tan solo un mordisco, pero –como siempre– con Rachel todo era diferente. Más intenso.

Más especial.

–No le dirás nada a nadie, ¿Ok? Ni cobraras _«venganza»_ –sentenció la morena acariciándole el rostro. –Me encanta que me cuides y agradezco que te hayas plantado frente a los padres de Brody pero no voy a permitir que hagas de esto algo tuyo, porque no lo es, ¿Entiendes? Soy yo quien pasó por eso, soy yo quien tiene un trauma, soy yo quien debe hacerle frente a eso y superarlo. No necesito que te pongas delante de mí como un escudo humano, necesito que te pongas a mi lado y me incites a hacerle frente yo a las cosas, ¿Entiendes? –Quinn asintió comprendiendo cada cosa que Rachel había dicho. –Y solo para que quede claro, no estoy contigo por tu dinero.

– ¿Ah, no? –bromeó la rubia.

–No, estoy contigo por lo gruñona que eres a veces, lo asquerosamente malhumorada que eres todo el tiempo –enumeró Rachel con una media sonrisa mientras Quinn le iba robando besos. –Y por encima de todo, estoy contigo por la vena que aparece en tu frente.

–Ninguna vena aparece en mi frente –negó Quinn con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Lo que digas –se burló la morena rodando los ojos. – ¿Vamos afuera? Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y estoy segura que muchas mujeres estarán afuera haciendo fila para entrar. Además no quiero que Beth me odie.

–Sabes que mi hija no te odia.

–Y tú deberías comenzar a saber que soy dramática y exagerada –comentó Rachel mientras salían del baño tomadas de la mano.

Estuvo a punto de deshacer el agarre cuando la realidad y el aire de fuera las golpeó pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de Quinn teniendo en cuenta que no solo afianzó en agarre, sino que también entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Si bien entendió todo lo que dijo Rachel, no pudo evitar sentir rabia y enfado en cuanto vio a los padres de Brody a lo lejos hablando con los demás invitados. Beth a lo lejos andaba a caballo con Puckerman que ya tenía puesto el uniforme con el que jugaría el partido de polo. Brody también lo tenía puesto pero en diferentes colores. Fue en ese entonces que recordó que su amigo jugaría en el equipo contrario que el ex novio de Rachel.

Sonreía con diplomacia a todo aquel que se acercaba a ella y entablaba conversación. Hacía a Rachel participe de todo eso también al presentarla como una amiga y no como su niñera. Tenía en claro que ese no era el mundo de la morena y que había tenido una mala experiencia por eso pero quería que con ella fuere diferente. Completamente diferente. Si bien Rachel no pertenecía a ese mundo de elitismo y megalomanía, quería que la morena sintiera –sin necesidad de palabras– que pertenecía a su propio mundo interior. Que pertenecía a su vida.

La sonrisa diplomática casi falsa fue reemplazada por una sincera cuando su madre abrazó a Rachel, contenta por verla allí. Su padre no hizo ni siquiera el amago de una sonrisa pero su mirada y su apretón de manos con la morena fue más de lo que necesitaba para saber que todo estaba bien con ella y con Rachel. O estaría a punto de estarlo. Aprovechó ese momento que internamente llamó _«charla con los padres de mi nueva novia que son completamente diferentes a los padres de mi ex novio idiota con cara de emoticón»_ y se alejó de la morena con la excusa de buscar a Beth. Realmente no iba a hacer eso, sabía dónde estaba su hija. Lo que iba a hacer en realidad necesitaba hacerlo sola.

– ¿Duele mucho tu nariz? –preguntó con desdén y una ceja en alto. –Eso es poco en comparación de lo que te haré si vuelves a meterte con Rachel.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la madre de Brody uniéndose a esa reunión de dos. – ¿No tuviste suficiente con arruinarle la nariz a mi hijo?

–Para usted también hay, señora – aseguró sonriendo con falsedad. –No me busque porque me encontrará. Sé lo que le hicieron a Rachel y pagaran por eso, así tenga que dejar de asistir este lugar, ¿Le quedó claro? No sé olvide que aún siguen pagándonos el préstamo que pidieron para la casa y que este lugar sigue activo porque somos sus mayores inversionistas. Conoce a mi padre, sabe cómo es frente a las injusticias y lo que ustedes hicieron con Rachel es una injusticia. No querrá que hable con él y le cuente como fueron las cosas, ¿O sí?

–Eres una… –empezó diciendo Brody.

–Además, la vida da muchas vueltas, niño maravilla y señora cara de plástico –interrumpió con determinación. –Ustedes la lastimaron porque estaban muy por encima de ella, se creían superiores. Los quiero ver a ustedes cuando la situación se dé vuelta y sea ella quien los mire a ustedes desde arriba. Compraré boletos en primera fila cuando eso pase. Lastimaron a la persona equivocada y pagaran el precio de eso. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un partido de polo que disfrutar en compañía de una mujer maravillosa y con valores humanos que están muy por encima de ustedes.

Tomó un trago de la copa de champan que tenía en la mano sin quitar la vista ni de Brody ni de su madre. Con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente y casi temblando –como siempre que tenía una confrontación con alguien– se alejó de ellos a paso firme –después de soltar un _«Cuida tu nariz en el campo de juego»_ – dejando la copa vacía en una de las bandejas que los camareros llevaban de un lado a otro. Respiró profundo y calmó su estado de ánimo antes de acercarse a donde estaba su chica hablando con sus padres y otras personas más.

Se tomó un tiempo para observarla desde lejos preguntándose cómo y porqué razón habrían lastimado a una persona como Rachel? No solo era divertida, sino que empatizaba rápidamente con las personas, les robaba sonrisas, se comportaba amable con ellos. Quizás era algo irónica e insolente por momentos pero eso la hacía más especial aun. O a lo mejor ella lo veía de esa forma por el simple hecho de que estaba enamorada. Y sabía que no estaba conociendo toda la historia completa pero eso no le importaba porque tenía tiempo de sobra para que la morena le contara con lujos de detalles cada una de sus experiencias e historias de vida.

Pero antes de acercarse a Rachel nuevamente, tenía que hacer una última cosa.

–Puckerman –llamó cuando llegó al campo de juego donde jugarían el partido de polo. Tanto Beth como Puckerman se giraron para mirarla. –Le hablo al espécimen masculino de la manada Puckerman. Ven aquí, Noah.

–No me llames _«Noah»_. Solamente mamá me llama así –espetó el abogado con el entrecejo fruncido cuando se acercó a ella. – ¿Qué quieres, Fabray?

–Brody Weston hizo algo malo y le rompí la nariz. Luego te lo cuento –aseguró. –Lo que ahora necesito es que pague por lo que hizo, ¿Podrías golpearle la nariz _«por accidente»_ nuevamente solo porque la sexy, tierna y adorable madre de tu hija te lo pide?

–Sabes que si tú me dices que mataste a alguien lo único que te preguntaré será donde lo enterramos –fue la respuesta de Puckerman con una sonrisa diabólica. –Ve programando una operación de nariz para el hijo prodigo. ¡Beth, ven! Quédate con tu madre que el partido ya va a empezar y no quiero que tú también te lastimes _«por accidente»_.

La adolescente se acercó a Quinn y dejó que le diera un beso en la cabeza antes de darle la espalda e ignorarla como siempre hacía cuando veía a su padre jugando al polo. La rubia por otro lado, dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la mano de Rachel buscando tímidamente la de ella. Quiso reírse cuando vio que la morena ocultaba el agarre de manos como si no quisiera que las descubrieran. O quizás evitando que Beth la «odiara» más de lo que ya lo hacía, como pensaba dramática y exageradamente.

–Gracias –susurró Rachel en su oído sorprendiéndola y confundiéndola a partes iguales.

– ¿Por qué?

–Hmm… Por todo –fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y prestar atención al partido mientras que Quinn clavaba sus ojos en los de la madre de Brody que la miraba con desprecio.

Sintió pena por la mujer –mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Rachel– porque la vieja momia jamás sabría ni sentiría lo que era sentirse en las nubes solo con la presencia de una mujer tan espectacular y única como Rachel.

 _«Jamás»_ determinó en su mente dejando un beso en la cabeza de la morena. _«Jamás»_

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 26 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	22. XXII

**XXII**

* * *

 **Día 40 13:22 pm.**

13:23 pm – _Ok._ **[Iceberg aka Quinn]**

Era el cuarto «Ok» que recibía en menos de media hora de charla _Whatsapera_. Primero le había dejado entrever que la extrañaba –como le venía pasando cuando no compartía tiempo y espacio con su jefa– y la rubia había contestado con un «Ok». Un simple y casi molesto «Ok». Después le había preguntado si podía pasar más tarde por la mansión para ver a Beth –y de paso también verla a ella– y de nuevo ese, ahora sí, molesto «Ok». Cuando se ganó el tercero le había dicho, o intentado decir, que estaría bueno hacer algo juntas con Beth y de nuevo su respuesta había sido un «Ok» que ascendió de molesto a tedioso. Ya en el cuarto «Ok» perdió la paciencia y le clavó el visto a Quinn.

Estaba preocupada por lo que fuera que le pasara a la rubia pero no por eso iba a entrar a ese juego de . Ya había pasado por ese juego estando con Brody. No quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Lo peor de todo era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que si Quinn le decía aceptaría con los ojos cerrados y sabiendo que el juego estaba perdido de antemano para ella.

Estaba preocupada por lo que fuera que le pasara a la rubia pero no por eso iba a entrar a ese juego de _«estoy contigo pero te ignoro porque me hago la interesante»_. Ya había pasado por ese juego estando con Brody. No quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Lo peor de todo era que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que si Quinn le decía _«Juguemos»_ aceptaría con los ojos cerrados y sabiendo que el juego estaba perdido de antemano para ella.

Y no era cosa de ese dia. Los «Ok» de Quinn habían comenzado al dia siguiente de lo que pasó en el Country Club. El dia después del enfrentamiento con los padres de Brody. Podía recordar con claridad –como si hubiese pasado el dia anterior o estuviera sucediendo en ese momento– el descontrol e irregularidad de su corazón a la hora de latir, o el aleteo en su estómago y su león interno moviéndose de un lado al otro, cambiando su estado de ánimo constantemente, dividido entre gruñirles –y por qué no, morder también– a los padres de Brody, o pasar su lengua por el rostro de Quinn –con ronroneo incluido– mientras la rubia le acariciaba tras las orejas.

Tenía que admitir que si pudiera, y de ser posible sin quedar como una completa psicópata, pondría a Quinn Fabray en su mesita de luz como el mayor de sus tesoros, o la enmarcaría como el más valioso de sus cuadros. Lo de la estatua de oro en la entrada del edificio de su departamento lo que creía algo excesivo. Sin contar con que eso elevaría el ego de la rubia de manera desmedida. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que se merecía eso y más.

La manera en que la defendió se merecía eso y más.

Nunca nadie –y por «nadie» se refería a Brody– la había defendido de esa manera. Y tendría que haberle molestado que Quinn la señalara como de su propiedad o que le haya roto la nariz a su ex novio, pero no. No lo hizo. Porque la forma en la que la rubia la defendió, tan aguerrida y al mismo tiempo tan elegante, le hizo sentir que realmente le importaba. Que no eran solo palabras cuando le decía que estaban juntas, que realmente era importante para ella. Quinn se lo demostraba no solo con palabras, sino también con hechos. Algo que Brody jamás había hecho en el tiempo que duró la relación. Algo que ella necesita en ese momento de su vida.

Y por mucho que quería evitar compararlos, no podía.

No podía cuando Quinn la había presentado como su «amiga» frente a todos esos estirados que tan insegura le hacían sentir y si bien Brody la había presentado como su novia, la rubia fue mucho más compañera con ella de lo que fue el chico en su momento. El simple hecho de quedarse su lado conversando y no yéndose quién sabía a dónde dejándola sola con desconocidos, le hizo sentir cuidada y protegida. Quinn hablaba con los de su mundo y se reía con ellos, sí, pero también le preguntaba a ella su opinión haciéndola participe. Algo que agradeció inmensamente. Porque a pesar de no querer ser partícipe de todo ese mundo elitista y narcisista que la rodeaba en ese momento, quería ser partícipe del mundo de Quinn.

Por eso el «Gracias» que le susurró en el oído.

Un _«Gracias»_ que lo englobaba todo. Le agradecía por haberla defendido y hacerle sentir que no había nada malo en ella al estar rodeada de trajeados. Por tomarse el tiempo de interactuar con otros pero sin despegarse de ella recordándole constantemente que estaba a su lado. Sobre todo teniendo a las decenas de personas que tenía detrás. Porque sí, pudo comprobar –con dientes apretados y puños cerrados, producto de los celos y la rabia– que Quinn Fabray tenía a decenas de personas detrás de ella. Hombres y mujeres. Las miradas, algunas disimuladas y otras no tanto, así se lo demostraban. Y estuvo a punto de comentarlo con la rubia pero prefirió guardar silencio y hacer de cuenta que no se comían a su chica con la mirada mientras ella moría de rabia por dentro.

A quien no pudo evitar comerse ella misma con la mirada fue a la madre de Brody. Pero comérsela de una manera poco agradable. Su ex suegra –para ser más educada y no llamarla «vieja de mierda» como realmente deseaba– seguía igual de imperturbable a como la recordaba. Y no en un sentido de personalidad, sino físicamente. Sobre todo en la parte de su rostro. La última vez que la había visto, su cara no parecía hecha de cera. Sus pómulos no estaban tan hinchados como si le hubiese picado un enjambre de abejas, ni sus labios estaban tan gruesos. Desmedidamente gruesos. Cuando la conoció –a pesar de ser una perra odiosa con ella– tenía expresiones claras en su rostro. Ahora no se sabía si se reía, lloraba o estaba convulsionando.

Pensó que su corazón y todo su interior reventarían de nervios e inseguridad. De hecho, estuvo a punto del colapso todo el tiempo mientras se preparaba en su departamento bajo la mirada de Kurt. Pero la cantidad de ambas cosas estuvo muy por debajo del límite que había pensado que sentiría. Pensó que las piernas le temblarían, que sudaría frio, vomitaría o se desmayaría –o en el peor de los casos sufriría un conjunto de todas esas cosas–, pero no. No de manera desmedida. Le temblaron las piernas, sí; le sudaron las manos y la columna vertebral, también, pero el miedo que esperó sentir al ver a sus ex suegros –sobre todo a su suegra– jamás apareció. Quizás porque Quinn estaba frente a ella, literalmente, defendiéndola. O quizás porque ya era hora de que se enfrentara a sus propios demonios internos.

En resumen, había sentido ganas de huir en cuanto puso un pie en el Country Club pero al mismo tiempo sintió ganas de quedarse, enfrentarse a eso y pasar página de una vez por todas. Y si bien sabía que eso no pasaría hasta que ella misma pudiera enfrentarse a los padres de Brody –sin rubias perfectas defendiéndola–, por el momento estaba bien consigo misma.

Se recostó en su cama de nuevo mirando su teléfono móvil, deseando ver a Quinn nuevamente. Una idea cruzó por su mente al ver el fondo de pantalla de su Smartphone. Una estúpida y atolondrada idea que le gustaría mucho llevar a cabo. Quizás la próxima vez que viera a Quinn podría hacer a un lado su timidez y vergüenza solo para pedirle que se sacara una fotografía con ella que después terminaría como fondo de pantalla. Aunque por un lado no quería quitar la que ya estaba –la de ella con Joey–, aun sabiendo que era hora de renovarla. Deseó también ver a Quinn para poder confirmar que todo estaba bien, como hacía días atrás, y que esos «Ok» fríos y distantes no tenían importancia alguna.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No tenía por qué dudar de Quinn, no después de la forma en que la había defendido en el Country Club. Seguramente estaba teniendo un dia malo y eso era todo. No tenía por qué ser culpa de ella, ¿Verdad? Volvió a sacudir la cabeza tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos –y mal presentimiento– de su mente y dejó su móvil a un costado. Se levantó de la cama murmurando un _«Ya me hablaras»_. Aunque internamente esperaba no ser ella quien buscara el próximo contacto con la rubia.

Después de todo, tenía orgullo ella también.

– ¿Estas teniendo tu periodo? –le preguntó Kurt ganándose un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

–Tú más que nadie sabe que no estoy en fecha –respondió.

Le encantaba la relación que tenía con Quinn y toda la «clandestinidad» que venía detrás pero en momentos como esos, en los cuales estaba odiando a la rubia por sus malditos «Ok», le gustaría tener una relación de conocimiento público para poder contarle a Kurt lo que le pasaba y odiarla juntos, escuchar las promesas de venganza de su mejor amigo y ella defender el honor de su chica. Pero no. Nadie sabía que salía o estaba con Quinn a pesar que todos lo sospechaban. Entonces no tenía con quien odiar a su rubia y al mismo tiempo defenderla de lo que pudieran llegar a opinar los demás de su relación.

–Llamó Santana diciendo que no te olvides que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Quinn –comentó Kurt fingiendo indiferencia mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono móvil. –Y también dijo que estamos invitados. O sea, Jesse y yo. Brittany obviamente va porque es la chica de Santana y tú…

–Yo solo soy la niñera de su hija –se adelantó antes de su amigo soltara uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos en cuanto a su relación con Quinn. – ¿Dijo algo más?

–Sí, que no te olvides que eres la carnada –respondió Kurt con una ceja en alto. –Y eso significa…

–Que es una fiesta sorpresa, Kurt –le recordó con un deje de impaciencia en la voz. Por lo general no le molestaba la intensidad de Kurt, pero en ese momento sí lo hizo. Más que nada porque no estaba de ánimo. De hecho, comenzaba a sospechar que el mal humor estaba haciendo gala de presencia en ella. Resoplo y continuó: –Por ende, debo entretener a Quinn con cualquier excusa hasta que sea la hora de llevarla al lugar pautado donde todos la estarán esperando para gritarle _«Feliz cumpleaños atrasado»_ , ¿Entiendes? Y no, no voy a entretenerla con sexo o enseñándole mis piernas, antes que lo preguntes o lo insinúes –agregó rodando los ojos. –Por si no lo habías notado, nuestra relación no es la mejor de todas.

–O sea que hay una relación.

–La relación jefa-empleada –aclaró.

–Relación al fin.

–Que obstinado eres. Ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer una llamada.

– ¿Le pedirás una cita a tu jefa? –preguntó Kurt con una media sonrisa traviesa.

Se detuvo en seco cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de su amigo. No es que no lo hubiera pensado. Desde que se besó con Quinn tenía ganas de proponer una salida entre ellas, el problema estaba en que su parte estúpida le remarcaba lo absurdo que sonaba tal cosa. Absurdo y _cliché_. Quinn no daba aspecto de ser una persona a la cual le gustasen las citas a no ser que fuera para hablar de negocios. Así que… ¿Para qué arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo? Lo mejor era ir al ritmo de la rubia y esperar a que le diera algún tipo de señal que le dijera que tener una cita no era cosa antigua.

Respiró profundo y reanudó su alejamiento de Kurt rumbo hacia su dormitorio. Una vez en el interior, se tiró nuevamente en su cama con su teléfono en la mano haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos. Soltó un «¡Mierda! Maldito Newton y su gravedad» cuando el aparato se le cayó sobre el rostro, pero muy en el fondo sabía que a quien debía, y quería, insultar no era a Newton, sino a Kurt y su estúpida frase. Por mucho que lo intentaba, la idea de ella en una cita con Quinn ocupaba cada resquicio de su mente. No estaba mal la idea, estaban juntas, se habían besado y ya llevaban… ¿Cuántos días de «relación»? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

 _«Cinco, bruta»_ escupió la voz en su cabeza.

Llevaban cinco días «juntas». Ya podían tener una cita, ¿No? Aunque sería una cita en la cual, seguramente, Quinn contestaría a todas sus preguntas con un simple «Ok» o con monosílabos que la desquiciarían y no creía apropiado asesinar con el salero a su enamorada en la primera cita. Así que por el momento –al menos hasta que Quinn dejara de comportarse como una perra odiosa–, por muy bien que sonara esa idea, la misma se quedaría en un rincón de su cabeza. Lo que en ese momento debía hacer era hablar con la rubia y hacer planes para esa misma noche con el único fin de entretenerla hasta que fuera la hora de ir a su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Se paseó por todo su dormitorio con su Smartphone en la mano analizando los pros y los contras de llamar a Quinn estando molesta por culpa de sus malditos «Ok», y más que nunca en ese momento, deseó tener a Joey con ella para que pudiera decirle qué hacer. Pero el niño estaba teniendo un dia madre e hijo con Kitty al aire libre y ella no podía ser tan egoísta de reclamar su atención solo para que le dijera como solucionar su vida.

¿O sí?

–Contesta –susurró con el teléfono pegado en su oreja sin dejar de dar vueltas por su dormitorio. Comenzó a desesperarse a medida que los tonos avanzaban. Hasta que finalmente en el quinto tono contestaron con un _«¿Y ahora qué, Rachel?»_. –No es contigo con quien quiero hablar. Pon a Joey al teléfono. Necesito hablar con él… Que no quiero hablar contigo, Kitty– repitió cuando su amiga comenzó a protestar. Escuchó el _«Listo. Ahora te escucha»_ por parte de su amiga e ignoró el tono irónico en la voz de la rubia antes de comenzar a hablar: –Joey, tengo un 3.22. Ya sabes, estoy molesta con quien tú sabes porque está siendo una completa perra pero aun así tengo que llamarla y arreglar algo para esta noche. Entonces…

–Entonces llama a Quinn de una maldita vez, Rachel, llévala a un hotel o en cualquier callejón oscuro y elimina de una maldita vez toda esa maldita tensión sexual que hay entre las dos –interrumpió Kitty. –Ahora deja que mi hijo pase tiempo conmigo y ya cuando volvamos a casa le cuentas todo, como siempre. Aunque claro, queda prohibido que le cuentes los detalles asquerosos de tu encuentro sexual con tu jefa.

–Primero, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Segundo… Segundo, es de mala educación cortar una llamada de teléfono dejando a tu amiga con la palabra en la boca –señaló después de escuchar el corte de llamada por parte de Kitty. –Es amorosa cuando quiere –ironizó reanudando su recorrido por todo su dormitorio.

Jugueteó un poco más con su Smartphone debatiéndose entre llamar a Quinn o no. Porque a pesar de estar enamorada de la rubia y de soportar su personalidad, no tenía ganas de leer –o en este caso, escuchar– otro «Ok» de su parte. Aunque una parte de ella quería llamarla y preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Quizás de esa forma pudiera saber que era lo que le pasaba a la rubia, si su manera cortante de hablar con ella se debía a que estaba teniendo un mal dia o si era por algo que había hecho. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer respecto a Quinn, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su mano asustándola.

 _True Love_ de Pink jamás sonó tan apropiado como en ese momento.

–Ho-hola –respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

–Hola, Rachel.

Maldita sea la hora en la cual se enamoró de Quinn Fabray. Maldita sea la hora en la cual permitió que eso pasara. Maldita sea la hora en la cual pensó que atender esa llamada no le causaría absolutamente nada. Y maldita sea la hora en la cual un simple _«Hola, Rachel»_ borró de un plumazo toda la molestia que sentía por culpa los malditos «Ok» y la actitud odiosa de Quinn. Lo quiso, realmente lo deseó enormemente, pero no pudo evitar soltar un:

– ¿Ahora me dirás más de dos palabras seguidas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te acabo el _stock_ de «Ok»?

No quería sonar ni quedar como esas novias conflictivas ni nada que se le pareciera pero realmente le había dolido la actitud de Quinn y sabia –se conocía lo suficiente– que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le hiciera una escena a la rubia. Quizás, en parte, por eso no quería llamarla. Porque sospechaba –o más bien sabía– que lo primero que haría sería reclamarle sus tediosos «Ok». ¿Le preocupaba lo que Quinn llegara a pensar de ella con esa actitud? Por supuesto. Pero, ¿Podía detenerse? No, aunque lo intentara.

–He sido una idiota, lo siento –se disculpó Quinn después de un largo silencio. –He tenido un mal dia y no quería hablar con nadie.

–Podrías habérmelo dicho –escupió en una mezcla de molestia y tristeza por saber que Quinn no la buscaba cuando algo andaba mal con ella. –De esa forma no te hubiera molestado con mis mensajes.

–Tus mensajes me hicieron sonreír, Rachel.

 _«No es justo»_ protesto en su cabeza dando un golpe seco con el pie en el suelo y un puchero en los labios.

De repente sintió ganas de llorar, de armar un berrinche como si se tratara de una niña caprichosa. No era justo que Quinn haya estado toda la tarde –y durante los días anteriores– respondiéndole con odiosos «Ok», le hiciera hervir la sangre por eso y también ganarse su odio para después llamarla por teléfono, hablarle con voz dulce y tierna diciéndole que sus mensajes le habían hecho sonreír en un dia de mierda. Simplemente no era justo.

–Te odio –sollozó.

–Lo sé –susurró Quinn. Se preguntó si la rubia estaría sonriendo del otro lado al igual que ella lo estaba haciendo. –Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no soy una persona que se disculpa dos veces en el dia y menos con una sola persona, pero… Realmente lo siento, Rachel. Tuve un dia para el olvido y soy consciente de que no debería habértelo hecho pagar a ti. Dime qué debo hacer para compensártelo.

Esa última frase disparó el más impuros de sus pensamientos. Se imaginó cientos de formas posibles –no apto para menores de dieciocho años– de hacer que Quinn «compensara» su odiosa actitud. Y otras mil formas un poco más aptas para todo púbico de conseguir lo mismo. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que solamente una cosa compensaría el «maltrato» de Quinn hacia ella.

–Quiero verte –susurró recostándose en su cama con una sonrisa idiota bailando en sus labios. Sobre todo cuando escuchó el suspiro que la rubia dejó escapar del otro lado del tubo. – ¿Te gusta la idea? Y no me respondas con otro «Ok» porque te juro que termino contigo.

La risa que Quinn dejó escapar detrás de eso le hizo saber que la rubia no se creyó ni un poco su amenaza. Muy mal por ella, porque realmente pensaba llevarla a cabo si otra vez el «Ok» hacía aparición en sus conversaciones. Ok, quizás no. Mentira. ¿A quién quería engañar? No iba a terminar la relación que tenía con Quinn solo por culpa de unos malditos «Ok» que ya habían sido explicados.

–Yo no dejaría que lo hicieras –afirmó Fabray del otro lado de la línea cortándole a respiración. –También quiero verte. Necesito verte, Rachel.

 _«Oh, oh»_

– ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

No le gustó para nada el tono de voz que la rubia había empleado. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar o algo parecido. Se preguntó si le habría pasado algo a Beth pero descartó esa posibilidad al recordar que la adolescente había hablado telefónicamente con ella por la mañana recordándole lo mismo que Santana le había dicho a Kurt por teléfono. No, no tenía nada que ver con Beth. O quizás sí. A lo mejor tuvieron una discusión. Ella había notado que Quinn no quedaba bien después de un desacuerdo con su hija. La adolescente realmente era importante para la rubia.

– ¿Está todo bien con Beth? –se atrevió a preguntar sentándose en la cama. –Quinn…

–Ella está bien. Está con Puckerman. Hoy les toca fin de semana padre e hija –respondió la rubia después de unos largos segundos en silencio. – ¿Puedo verte ahora? Quiero salir de la mansión un rato, necesito respirar y…

–Dame unos segundos –pidió antes de pegar el teléfono en su pecho. Se aclaró la garganta antes de gritar: – ¡Kurt! ¿No tenías que ir a lo de Brittany?

– ¡Mierda! –se escuchó desde la sala. –Lo olvide por completo. Gracias, Rach.

Escuchó ruidos en el dormitorio pegado al suyo y supo que su amigo estaba arreglándose a contrarreloj. Casi que respiró con alivio al saber que tendría el departamento para ella sola por el resto de la tarde. Para ella y Quinn. Quizás si creaba un ambiente íntimo la rubia le diría que era lo que le pasaba ese dia. Además así tendría oportunidad de planear algo para la noche. Una noche que ya estaba planeada pero como era sorpresa no podía decir nada. Odiaba los secretos, y había descubierto que odiaba ocultarle cosas a Quinn, pero si llegaba a decir algo, por mínimo que fuera, Beth la mataría. Y ya había tenido suficientemente suerte cuando no la mató por estar con su madre.

Suerte por la cual agradecía todos los días y a cada hora desde que supo que la adolescente sabia/no sabía que estaba involucrada con su madre. ¿Le importaba lo que Beth llegara a pensar de ella? Más que nada en el mundo. ¿Tenía miedo de la reacción de la adolescente? Más que nada en el mundo. Si se lo pedía, ¿Le costaría alejarse de Quinn? Más que nada en el mundo. Pero entró a las vidas de las dos rubias por una razón y esa razón era Beth. No podía fallarle. Si creía que ir al ritmo de Quinn era importante, ir al ritmo de Beth era lo primordial.

–Tengo la casa libre, ¿Quieres venir? –invitó concentrándose y con el corazón acelerado de solo pensar que estaría a solas con la rubia.

–En una hora estoy allí, ¿Te parece bien?

– ¿No puede ser en media hora? –preguntó con un puchero en los labios. Como si fuera posible que Quinn vaya a ver tal cosa y se apiadara de ella.

–En media hora estoy ahí.

Una vez que la llamada llegó a su fin, se tapó el rostro con una almohada y ahogó un grito que resumía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Desde frustración por ser tan blanda con la rubia cuando debería ser más dura, fría y distante; hasta felicidad desmedida por saber que vería a Quinn esa mismísima tarde. Mucho antes de lo pautado. También estaba satisfecha y sorprendida a partes iguales porque fue Fabray quien buscó el contacto con ella. Tal y como esperaba que sucediera. Porque de lo contrario, era plenamente consciente de que tendría que comenzar a preguntarse dónde había quedado su dignidad y orgullo.

Por mucho que intentó evitarlo, falló en el intento de no parecer desesperada cuando casi empujó a Kurt por la puerta del departamento. Pudo sentir la mirada entre perspicaz y curiosa de su amigo pero la ignoró porque en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo, darse una ducha rápida de quince minutos, asegurarse de que todo el departamento estuviera limpio –para no darle una mala impresión a Quinn–, confirmar que había algo para comer en el refrigerador, cerciorarse que su dormitorio estuviera en perfectas condiciones… Oh, no. No era que estaba planeando llevar a la rubia allí pero, si no quería que sus amigos las descubrieran en la sala besándose confirmando su romance, en algún momento tendrían que tener un poco de intimidad.

Aun con el pelo húmedo cuando salió de la ducha y se aseguró que todo estuviera perfectamente ordenado en el departamento. Cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta principal, ella todavía no se había secado el pelo. Algo que hizo mientras abría la puerta corrediza con una toalla en la mano pasándosela por los cabellos marrones. Su corazón dio un golpe seco cuando vio a Quinn del otro lado de la puerta completamente seria y los ojos más brillosos de lo que recordaba. Como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro.

–Quinn, ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la rubia acortó la distancia entre ambas dando de lleno su boca con la de ella. Sintió el cuerpo de Quinn descender antes de sentir las manos de la rubia en sus piernas elevándola en el aire obligándola a rodear su cintura con las piernas. El beso era más salvaje que los anteriores que habían compartido. Más hambriento. Más intenso.

Más _todo_.

Si no lo creyera imposible, aseguraría que la rubia la besaba de esa forma porque la había extrañado durante todos esos días que no se vieron. Pero lo cierto era que se habían visto durante toda la semana y también la noche anterior. Se había escapado de su departamento inventando una excusa que ya no recordaba, encontrándose con Quinn en la esquina de donde quedaba su edificio. Los besos que se dieron a escondidas en el interior del Mercedes de la rubia fueron demasiado excitantes para su gusto. Tanto que tuvo que darse una ducha bien fría cuando regresó a su hogar.

Así que no, no era porque la hubiese extrañado.

Algo en su interior le decía que había algo más. Estaba teniendo el mismo presentimiento que tuvo la noche en la cual se encontró con Brody en la discoteca. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Quinn estaba mordiendo su labio inferior arrancándole un gemido involuntario. Al siguiente segundo estaba girando sobre su eje sintiendo la puerta de entrada pegada a su espalda mientras sentía los labios de la rubia en su cuello. Se preguntó si tendría que tapar una marca más tarde en ese sitio de su anatomía. Y por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de ese momento, su parte racional y curiosa le obligaba a parar todo eso, sentarse con Quinn en el sofá, o en el suelo –donde fuera, en realidad– y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

–Q-Quinn… –susurró con voz entrecortada. Tomó una mano aventurera que intentaba colarse por debajo de su camiseta con intenciones de ascender. –E-espera– pero la rubia no se detuvo. –Quinn… –volvió a insistir. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para girar su rostro cuando la rubia quiso besarla de nuevo. Aunque segundos más tarde fue ella quien besó a su chica al ver la mirada de tristeza que invadió a la rubia. Seguramente porque se sintió rechazada. –Quinn… –susurró sobre sus labios y acariciándole la nuca. –Quinn… ¿Estás bien?

–Por supuesto –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que Rachel calificó como tensa y falsa. –Es solo que… te he extrañado. Solo eso. Beth se fue con Puckerman y yo… Bueno, yo quería verte a ti.

Entró un dilema en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron la boca de Quinn. Por un lado las sentía sinceras pero por otro sentía que la rubia no estaba siendo honesta en su respuesta. Clavó sus ojos en los de Fabray buscando algún tipo de señal que le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo pero no encontró nada. Absolutamente nada. Fue entonces que supo que Quinn era una maldita experta en esconder sus emociones y, de paso también, le recordó a sus primeros encuentros. Lo impertérrita que era Quinn y lo distante que se comportaba con ella.

– ¿Segura que solo es eso? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Quinn soltó una risa por lo bajo antes de robarle un beso.

–Sí, solo es eso, mi chica desconfiada –respondió la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa.

Y la molestia que quedaba en su interior de desvaneció en cuando escuchó ese _«mi chica desconfiada»_ que Quinn dejó escapar. Su parte tonta y enamorada se olvidó del dilema que el resto de su interior estaba teniendo y se enfocó, junto con su parte egoísta, en disfrutar de la presencia de Quinn junto a ella. Recibió otro beso por parte de la rubia antes de que ésta la dejara suavemente en el suelo.

– ¿Estás sola? –preguntó Fabray con nerviosismo.

 _«Hubiera preguntado eso cuando te estampo contra la puerta»_ observó la voz en su cabeza.

–Hmm… Sí –respondió levantando la toalla del suelo. –Kitty está teniendo un dia madre e hijo con Joey lo que significa visita a tiendas de ropa y jugueterías. Jesse está en los ensayos de su película/cortometraje/ni siquiera él sabe lo que quiere hacer. Y Kurt fue a casa de Brittany. Tienen planes para esta noche.

 _«Por ejemplo: buscar ropa para esta noche porque es tu fiesta de cumpleaños»_ agregó en su mente.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –indagó Quinn siguiendo a la morena.

–Hmm… es posible. Tengo algo en mente pero necesito compañía –dejó caer con una sonrisa y guiño de ojos de por medio. – ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O quieres que prepare palomitas y vemos una película en el sofá?

Si Quinn no iba a decirle lo que le pasaba, ella no iba a insistir en que se lo dijera. La relación que deseaba tener con Quinn debía basarse en el apoyo y no en la presión. Presionar a la rubia sería retroceder más pasos de los que habían avanzado, y lo sabía. Así que no, gracias. Prefería esperar a Quinn le contara sus cosas por iniciativa propia. Además, en caso de que hiciera eso, significaba que confiaba en ella, ¿No? O estaba camino a hacerlo. Aunque su parte curiosa estaba muriéndose por preguntar cosas y salir de toda duda.

– ¿La oferta de película _más_ sofá incluye una manta?

Sí, había tomado una buena decisión al no presionar. Sobre todo viendo la sonrisa tímida de la rubia frente a ella.

–La más suave y caliente de todas– respondió. – ¿Aceptas? –Quinn fingió analizar la oferta haciéndose la difícil. Finalmente aceptó robándole un beso a la morena. –Perfecto. Puedes ir buscando la película mientras yo preparo las palomitas. Están en el estante al lado de la bailarina clásica de Kurt.

La vio alejarse y se mordió el labio al ver la parte trasera de Quinn. Debía estar completamente prohibido que el culo de una persona tuviera esas medidas. Automáticamente se miró las manos estirando los dedos al máximo preguntándose si sus manos de gnomo serían capaces de abarcar todo el culo de Quinn llegado el momento. O qué se sentiría posarlas en algo tan esponjoso, suave y al mismo tiempo firme. Quinn Fabray despertaba sus más impuros pensamientos y, lo peor de todo, era que no se arrepentía ni un poco de sentir esa tentación.

–Dime que es una broma –comentó Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos. Frunció el entrecejo pero con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le mostrara a Rachel varios DVD. – ¿ _El Hobbit_? ¿ _Transformers_? ¿ _Harry Potter_? Pensé que no mirabas películas con fondos azules o verdes.

Se estremeció al notar la leve mención que había hecho Quinn del momento en el cual le contó ese detalle. No pensó que recordaría esa conversación. Se imaginó que pasaría por alto cada cosa que le dijera porque estaría más concentrada en gruñirle. No pensó que la estaría escuchando a tal punto de recordar cuando le dijo que no miraba películas con fondos verdes. Antes de que la rubia pensara que le mintió, se defendió:

–No son mías. Son de Jesse –una ceja en alto por parte de Quinn fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no le había creído nada. Quizás porque su sonrisa era demasiado culpable. –Ok, ok. Solo _Harry Potter_ es mía. El resto es de Jesse. Lo juro.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir investigando las películas de Rachel. Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa por el escrutinio de la rubia y en parte también deseaba saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente al ver su colección de comedias musicales, comedias románticas, dramas y clásicos. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle lo que pensaba cuando escuchó un _«Oh… Mi chico»_ que se ganó una mirada atenta. No necesitó cambiar su pregunta por un _«¿De quién hablas?»_ porque la rubia se encargó de responder mostrándole el DVD.

– ¡No! –exclamó sonriendo. – ¿En serio? ¿Joseph Gordon-Levitt es _«tu chico»_?

–Por supuesto. Es un gran actor y puede que no sea muy atractivo como otros pero me encanta su cara de nene bueno y sufrido al mismo tiempo –explicó la rubia pegando el DVD en su pecho. –Veamos esta, por favor.

 _«Tú tienes cara de nena buena»_ señaló en su mente rindiéndose por completo al aleteo en su estómago. Conocer cosas nuevas de Quinn le causaba ese tipo de sensaciones y a medida que iba conociendo, más quería saber respecto a la rubia. Estuvo a punto de darle su respuesta a Fabray cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando a la vista una montaña de bolsas con piernas y un bebé en brazos. Dejó el bol con las palomitas sobre la mesa rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada. No le importó rescatar a Kitty, a quien quería rescatar, antes de salir lastimado –literalmente–, era a Joey. Así que quitó al niño de brazos de su amiga y dejó que Kitty se arreglara como pudiese con las bolsas.

–Gracias por la ayuda, mala persona –ironizó la rubia dejando algunas bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. –Si no fuera por tu chica, yo…

–Oh, no… –habló Quinn dejando el resto de las bolsas en la mesa junto con las otras.

–Conmigo no. Puede que a «mami» Kurt lo engañen pero no a mí –interrumpió Kitty mirando a las dos. –Sinceramente, me da igual lo que hagan. No es de mi incumbencia. Rachel sabe que si quiere compartir algo conmigo, encantada la escucharé. Y si no, no la presionaré, ¿Verdad, basura? –pese a su repentina petrificación, Rachel le enseñó el dedo medio a modo de respuesta. –No hagas eso en presencia de mi hijo, ¿Puede ser? Ahora, a lo importante… ¿Interrumpí algo?

Se tensó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de su amiga. Que Kitty fuera consciente plenamente de la relación que tenía con Quinn no entraba en sus planes. No quería que la rubia se sintiera incomoda o que se arrepintiera de estar con ella. Desde que había besado a Quinn supo que las cosas irían al ritmo de Fabray, que no debía ir con prisas por temor a asustarla. Ella también tenía miedo, era la primera vez que tenía una relación con una mujer y tenía millones de dudas y sentimientos encontrados. Y quizás estaba apostando demasiado, jugándose el todo por el todo, pero sentía que no era la única en ese estado. Sospechar que Quinn estaba igual, o quizás peor, le permitía no estresarse o agobiarse. Sabía que debía ir paso a paso si quería que todo saliera bien.

–No, estamos por ver una película –respondió Quinn.

Esa respuesta llamó por completo su atención. Mucho más la sonrisa que la rubia le obsequió a Kitty antes de obsequiársela a ella también. Frunció el entrecejo queriendo descifrar que significaba ese gesto hasta que Quinn le guiñó el ojo haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. O al menos eso esperaba. ¡Dios! Salir con una mujer a la cual se le daba perfecto esconder sus emociones no era la mejor de las experiencias. Se guardó para sí misma las ganas de dejar escapar un resoplido tras su último pensamiento y se recordó mentalmente que Quinn no era una mujer fácil. Lo supo desde el momento en que la conoció y aun así se enamoró de ella. Ahora no tenía por qué quejarse al respecto.

– ¿Cuál van a ver? –preguntó Kitty alternando su mirada entre las dos.

–Adivina –respondió meciéndose de un lado al otro con Joey en brazos. –Te doy una pista: Joseph Gordon-Levitt.

–Oh, por dios. ¿Es la que imagino? –indagó la rubia bajita con una media sonrisa. Rachel asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Devuélveme a mi hijo, Berry –pidió dando saltitos en el lugar. –Nos pondremos algo cómodo y volvemos. ¿Podemos unirnos a su plan?

Intercambió una mirada con Quinn esperando algún tipo de respuesta de su parte. A pesar de haber sido la rubia quien rompió el silencio –y también el hielo– al responderle a Kitty, no quería arriesgarse a que Quinn sintiera que estaban invadiendo su burbuja personal que empezaba a compartir con ella. No quería que estuviera molesta o distante. Más molesta y distante de lo que estaba ese dia. Seguramente volverían a los monosílabos como modo de respuestas, a los tediosos «Ok» que habían logrado sacarla de quicio horas antes. Pero no, la mirada y la sonrisa de la rubia le demostraron lo contrario. Sabía que tenían que hablar pero al parecer Quinn decidió dejar eso para después, teniendo en cuenta que asintió a modo de respuesta de la pregunta de Kitty.

– ¿Le gusta mi chico? –preguntó su jefa viendo como madre e hijo se perdían tras las cortinas.

–No –respondió Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Le gusta meterse conmigo, que es diferente. Prepararé más palomitas, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Lo que en realidad esperaba era que la rubia se acercara a ella y así poder entablar una conversación un poco más íntima. Algo que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Quinn, por su interior. Una mínima palabra que le diera algún tipo de señal. Solo eso, ¿Tan complicado era? Estaba aguantando demasiado no preguntándole por su dia malo pero no creía poder soportar mucho más. Entonces, una vez más, su boca fue más rápida que su mente.

–Lo siento –susurró una vez que su jefa llegó a su lado. –No pensé que fuera tan obvia al punto de que Kitty nos descubriera. Entenderé si…

–No me molesta que tu amiga sepa lo nuestro –interrumpió Quinn mirándola. –En algún momento se sabrá… Si seguimos juntas, claro– no le gustó el tono que utilizó Fabray para decir esto último pero prefirió indagar sobre eso más adelante. –Y entiendo que sea importante para ti pero sinceramente, y sin ánimos de ofender, no me importa lo que diga el resto de las personas. Me importa la opinión de mi hija y la de nadie más. Beth dice no querer saber lo pasa entre nosotras aunque… lo sabe.

Y era cierto. Aún no había hablado con la adolescente como le dijo que haría pero sin siquiera haber hecho eso, entendía la posición de Beth. Lejos de molestarle su actitud, le hizo sentir bien. Porque si Beth pretendía poner las cartas sobre la mesa era porque quería las cosas claras y cuando se quieren las cosas claras es porque no se quiere lastimar a nadie. Y cuando no se quiere lastimar a nadie es porque la persona te importa.

Ella le importaba a Beth, y con ese hecho se quedaba.

–Entiendo su postura –afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. –Creo que comienzo a conocerla y ella comienza a conocerme a mí. A ti ya te conoce porque eres su madre, así que es entendible su actitud. Digamos que… que fue testigo en primera fila de la mayoría de los encontronazos que tuvimos. Es normal que ahora le cueste vernos juntas. Incluso a mí me cuesta creerlo por momentos. Imagínate a ella que es una niña en sus primeros años de adolescencia.

–Que entiendas a mi hija y no salgas corriendo significa mucho para mí –aseguró Quinn con una sonrisa antes de besarla de manera lenta pero con la intensidad suficiente propia de ese momento.

–Bueno, ya sabes, entiendo a la hija… Me pregunto cuando entenderé a la madre –susurró sobre los labios de la rubia clavando sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de su chica. Tragó saliva antes de agregar: –Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Quinn. Fingí creerte sobre todo eso de que tuviste un mal dia y no sé qué más pero desde que hablamos tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal o que hay algo que no me estas contando. Dejé de odiarte por los malditos «Ok» que enviaste durante nuestra conversación, pero necesito…

–Lo que yo necesito… –interrumpió Quinn tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y hablándole con total honestidad. –Es que sepas que jamás te haría daño, ¿Ok? Y que si a veces guardo silencio o me guardo mis pensamientos para mí misma, es porque creo y siento que es lo mejor para ti. Cuidarte es mi deber. No, cuidarte no es mi deber –se corrigió. –Cuidarte es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida si tú me lo permites. O el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado. Me pediste honestidad y soy lo más honesta posible contigo, créeme. He visto a Brody en acción. He visto cómo te trata y, si bien no pienso meterme, indagar o cuestionar la relación que tuvieron, quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para no hacerte sufrir, ¿Me crees?

Por la forma en su corazón comenzó a latir supo que no tenía una respuesta negativa a eso. No cuando notaba la sinceridad en todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Quinn, la intensidad de su mirada, la leve mención a la defensa que hizo hacia ella en el Country Club y la reiterada promesa de no ser igual a Brody. Algo que ya había tenido oportunidad de constatar anteriormente. Fue por eso que dejó lo que estaba haciendo solo para rodear la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos, pegándola lo máximo posible a su cuerpo, entregándose por completo al beso que deseaba.

Podría enumerar de las cosas que se olvidó en ese momento que estuvo pegada a los labios de Quinn pero un «Todo» lo resumía perfectamente. Deseaba ese beso. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba una prueba física que le hiciera sentir que estaban sellando algún tipo de promesa entre ellas. Quinn aseguraba no hacerle daño y cuidar de ella. Ella le aseguraba a la rubia que era lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

Al menos por el momento.

– ¡Oh, por dios! –exclamó la voz de Kitty interrumpiéndolas. Rachel no supo que fue más gracioso. Si el tono chillón en la voz de su amiga o que ésta misma le estuviera tapando los ojos a su hijo con un mano. – ¿Sabes qué, hijo? Creo que a tu primera palabra deberías agregarle un «tía» adelante. Quedaría algo así como _«Tía Quinn»_. No te molesta que te llame así, ¿Verdad? –preguntó mirando a Quinn.

–Kitty… –advirtió pero sin separarse de Fabray. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era que la pusieran en ridículo o la avergonzaran.

–Si me explica de que se trata, no –respondió la rubia con una ceja en alto interrumpiendo lo que fuera a agregar la morena.

–Descuida, hobbit. No soy Kurt –afirmó su amiga con una media sonrisa antes de mirar a Quinn. –Desde que Rachel te conoce es _Quinn por aquí, Quinn por allá_ –la morena sintió calor en las mejillas y hubiera jurado que empezaba a sonrojarse. –Y quien más tuvo que escuchar eso fue Dominic. Así que tengo la certeza de que la primera palabra de mi hijo será tu nombre… Quinn. O, en su defecto, «Tía Quinn».

– ¿Puedo? –fue lo único que dijo Fabray señalando a Joey después de haber visto como el rostro Rachel enrojecía por completo. –Cargarlo, digo. Si ha sido el confidente de Rachel durante todo este tiempo, seguramente sabrá todos sus secretos y pueda contármelos.

– ¿Tú también? –preguntó Kitty con la mandíbula ligeramente caída mientras Rachel frente a ella miraba a Quinn y sonreía de manera tonta. –¿Tú también le hablaras a mi hijo como si se tratara de un adulto y no de un bebé de tres meses? ¿Estamos todos locos? Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas a Rachel.

–Bueno… –murmuró la rubia con el niño ya en sus brazos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Kitty antes de mirar por encima de su hombro a la morena guiñándole nuevamente un ojo. –Supongo que siempre habrá un roto para un descosido, ¿No? Ahora si me disculpan, mientras ustedes organizan todo para ver la película, y de paso a mi chico Joseph, este hermoso jovencito y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y quizás para Kitty eso era lo más descabellado del mundo pero para Rachel fue ver a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada compartiendo tiempo y espacio con el otro causante de su amor honesto, puro y desmedido. Y quizás más tarde podría enfrentarse nuevamente a Quinn y reclamarle por enésima vez los tediosos «Ok», podría pedirle que fuera honesta y que eliminara esa sensación de no estar diciéndole las cosas como eran realmente, pero en ese momento… En ese momento lo único que deseaba era sentarse al lado de la rubia y disfrutar todas y cada una de las emociones que le hacía sentir solamente con su presencia y la imagen de ella hablando con Joey.

Su Joey.

Su Quinn.

Sus dos amores.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Viernes 30 de Octubre.

#90DíasFic


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

* * *

 **Día 40. En algún momento del día.**

 **Secreto.**

Según la definición de _WordReference_ , es algo como –los puntos más destacables para ella–:

1\. _adj. Oculto, ignorado, escondido._

2\. _m. Lo que cuidadosamente se tiene reservado y oculto._

3\. _Conocimiento que alguno posee exclusivamente de algo._

4\. **_Secreto profesional:_** _Obligación y derecho a guardar silencio sobre lo que se conoce en el ejercicio de un cargo o profesión._

Según Wikipedia, _«Es la práctica de compartir información entre un grupo de personas, en la que se esconde información a personas que no están en el grupo. El secreto es a menudo fuente de controversia. Muchas personas reclaman, al menos en algunas situaciones, que es mejor hacer pública una información dada y que ésta sea conocida por todo el mundo. Se encuentran muy cercanos los conceptos de confidencialidad y privacidad, y a menudo llegan a confundirse. »_

La página principal de _Google_ dice algo como:

 _Adjetivo._

1. _Que solamente es conocido por un número limitado de personas._

2. _Que pertenece a un dominio reservado, es impenetrable y solo resulta perceptible o asequible para las personas iniciadas._

Y si no se equivocaba, o recordaba mal, el diccionario básico que estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión decía algo como:

 _(Del lat. secrētum)._

1\. _m. Cosa que cuidadosamente se tiene reservada y oculta._

Cuando tenía siete años, había visto a Frannie –dos años mayor que ella– pisar al caracol que siempre veía que estaba entre las plantas de Julia, el ama de llaves, en el patio trasero de la mansión y al cual ella había bautizado como _«Señor Baboso»_. Su primera reacción, obviamente, al ver el pie de Frannie removiéndose de un lado al otro sobre el suelo –como había visto que hacían los hombres con cara de malos que aparecían las películas _western_ que veía su padre los sábados por la tarde–, había sido la sorpresa. No esperaba que su hermana hiciera eso. Después pasó al enfado porque el Señor Baboso no había hecho nada como para enfadar a Frannie y ganarse su odio. Solamente había estado ahí, disfrutando del aire, arrastrándose lentamente dejando un rastro de baba a su paso completamente ajeno a lo que le sucedería. Por último pasó a la determinación – aún enfadada- y le soltó un _«le diré a mamá»_ con puños apretados y entrecejo fruncido de por medio.

Cuando dio los primeros pasos alejándose de su hermana, ésta la tomó del hombro, deteniéndola, y le susurró un _«Sabes que si se lo dices, me castigará. Ya no podré jugar contigo, ¿Quieres eso?»_. No, por supuesto que no lo quería. Su hermana Frannie era su única amiga en ese momento. Los niños no se le acercaban a ella y si lo hacían era para decirle que le faltaba un hilo en su inexistente cintura para parecerse definitivamente a un globo. Siete años tenía, y ya debía soportar comentarios maliciosos respecto a su incipiente sobrepeso. La única que no lo hacía era Frannie. De hecho, cuando escuchaba a los niños del barrio burlarse de ella, la defendía. Así que no, no quería perder a su única amiga.

 _«Guárdame el secreto, Lucy. Por favor»_ , había dicho su hermana tan suplicante que no le dio el corazón para hacer lo contrario a lo que le pedía. Así que asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo, disculpándose mentalmente con el Señor Baboso por no «vengar su muerte». Pero en ese momento él no estaba allí –al menos no vivo– y Frannie sí. Así que se dijo así misma que había hecho lo correcto.

Ese fue el primer secreto que guardó.

Cuando tenía diez años, un chico con un extraño corte de pelo se acercó a ella en uno de los recesos que había entre la clase de Literatura y Matemáticas por ese entonces. Nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que el chico en cuestión estaba agitado y le costaba respirar. Eso además de mirar hacia todos lados como si huyera de algo o alguien. Una vez que recuperó el habla, le entregó un papel y le dijo un _«Guárdalo por mí. Rápido, antes de que venga el profesor y lo vea»_.

No le hizo caso, no tenía por qué hacerlo. No conocía a ese chico de nada, salvo de haberlo visto dos o tres veces hablando con la insulsa y creída de Ingrid Rickman. _«Guárdalo, por favor»_ volvió a insistir el chico con corte de pelo raro y aun todavía, tiempo presente, se pregunta qué fue lo que vio de diferente en su mirada como para ceder en su petición. Con la mandíbula apretada guardó la hoja en el interior del libro que tenía en la mano. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, medio minuto después el profesor Zach, a secas –y su favorito–, hacía gala de la presencia mirándolos a los dos.

El hombre con aspecto de actor de cine le obsequió una sonrisa a ella – la misma que siempre le dedicaba cuando respondía bien en clase–. Al chico, en cambio, le dedicó una mirada fría antes de seguir con su camino. Una vez fuera del radar visual de ambos, el chico con corte raro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por lo bajo. Tomó el libro que ella aún tenía entre sus manos –donde había guardado el papel– y desapareció sin más. Sin decirle ni una palabra. Ni siquiera un «Gracias» o cuando le devolvería su libro.

 _«Gracias por cubrirme ayer. Mi próxima_ A _en el examen de Literatura y yo te lo agradecemos enormemente. Sí, he robado una copia del examen del escritorio del profesor. No me juzgues. No todos podemos ser tan inteligentes como tú, en el buen sentido de la palabra._

 _Nos veremos en los pasillos o la próxima vez que tenga que esconder un examen._

 _PD: Por cierto, soy Puckerman pero tú te ha ganado el privilegio de llamarme Puck._

 _PD2: No le digas a nadie lo del examen. Confío en que me guardaras el secreto. »_

Leyó en la primera página de su libro cuando lo abrió para asegurarse que las páginas estaban intactas. Inevitablemente sonrió al leer la nota –que letra tan desprolija tenía ese chico llamado Puckerman, por cierto– y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió halagada al leer ese _«No todos podemos ser tan inteligentes como tú»_. Jamás sospechó que haber guardado un examen robado en su libro favorito marcaría el inicio una larga amistad con ese tonto niño con corte de pelo raro.

Y ese fue el segundo secreto que guardó en su vida.

Cuando llegó el momento de guardar el tercer secreto, tenía quince años. Santana formaba parte de su vida desde hacía varios años ya, por ende invitarla a almorzar con ella antes de las prácticas de las porristas –donde ella formaba parte y esperaba ser capitana al año siguiente–, era habitual entre ellas. Pero extrañamente ese dia Santana rechazó su invitación. No dijo nada pero le sorprendió que su amiga hiciera tal cosa, teniendo en cuenta que siempre aceptaba. Así que simplemente soltó un _«Está bien»_ que ocultó su repentina curiosidad.

Esperó a que su amiga se fuera de su casa – _«Debo irme. Tengo algo que hacer antes del entrenamiento»_ , había dicho Santana– y, a pesar de no ser entrometida, siguió a la latina. No sabía qué era lo que quería descubrir o porqué la seguía. Simplemente, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando y Santana, por muy reservada que fuera a veces, tarde o temprano le terminaba contando sus cosas. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho entonces?

La repuesta le llegó de manera inesperada y shockeante. Cuando siguió a Santana esperando descubrirla _in fraganti_ pensó que sería verla fumando como si quisiera resaltar aún más su imagen de chica rebelde. No pensó que se la encontraría tomada de la mano de una chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa completamente idiota en los labios después de haber compartido un beso con su acompañante. Mucho tiempo después, supo que su mejor amiga, por ese entonces, estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de una chica.

No supo de qué manera reaccionar frente a ese nuevo descubrimiento. No sabía si debía hablarlo con Santana, con algún adulto o si simplemente debía guardar silencio. Dejó que su amiga siguiera en su mundo de maravillas y arcoíris –nunca mejor dicho–, y ella regresó a su hogar con la mente en parte aturdida, en parte llena de pensamientos. En piloto automático almorzó antes de ir a los entrenamientos con las porristas y cuando volvía de camino a casa, Santana se le acercó.

– ¿Me guardas el secreto? –le preguntó la latina sin mirarla.

Sabía a qué se refería. No había necesidad de hablarlo ni tampoco de pedir disculpas por haber espiado a su amiga. Extrañamente ella tampoco necesitaba explicaciones o qué Santana le dijera porque se besuqueaba con una persona de su mismo sexo. No por el momento. Tenía millones de dudas, por supuesto, pero no quería que su mejor amiga se sintiera presionada. Si ella estuviera en la misma posición que la latina no le gustaría para nada que le preguntaran sobre su vida privada o que quisieran etiquetarla como si se tratara de un objeto. Así que simplemente entrelazó su brazo con el de Santana y asintió con la cabeza.

Ya había guardado secretos antes, guardar uno más no le ocasionaba nada.

A los veintitrés años tuvo que guardar otro secreto más. Había entrado a trabajar a la financiera mientras se preparaba para la licenciatura. Todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, solo que no lo estaban. Una mañana su padre la llamó a su oficina y le confesó que la financiera estaba pasando por una crisis. Una fuerte crisis. Pero que no quería decirle nada a Judy para no preocuparla. Así que, una vez más, tuvo que guardar un secreto.

Llegó un momento en su vida que perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de secretos que guardó a lo largo de esos años. Esos tres, junto con el suyo propio cuando quedó embarazada de Beth –aunque a las pocas semanas se supo–, eran los que más recordaba. Y pensó que no tendría que volver a guardar ninguno más. No quería guardar ninguno más. Porque sabía por experiencia propia que los secretos, por muy pequeños, inocentes e insignificantes que fueran, siempre salían a la luz. Lo supo cuando el profesor Zach descubrió que Puckerman era el ladrón que se robó una copia de su próximo examen. Lo comprobó cuando la abuela de Santana la descubrió en su casa besándose con otra chica que no era la misma con la que ella la había descubierto. Lo ratificó cuando sus padres se enteraron que estaba embarazada de Beth y su madre descubrió que su esposo estaba ocultándole información respecto a la financiera.

Fue entonces que entendió que nada bueno salía de guardar secretos.

Porque Puckerman tuvo que hacer otro examen obteniendo la más nefastas de las notas. Santana obtuvo a cambio el rechazo de su abuela. Y por último sus padres, estuvieron unos días –poco más de una semana– sin hablarse. Así que no, nada bueno salía de guardar secretos. Y si en ese momento le preguntaban por su definición de la palabra «Secreto», seguramente habría respondido un «Una jodida broma del destino». Porque sí, eso era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Una maldita y jodida broma del destino.

Una vez más tenía que ocultar un secreto. Pero no un secreto cualquiera. Sino uno que cambiaría por completo la vida de muchas personas. Sobre todo de personas importantes para ella. Muy importantes. Quería no creer en lo que se había enterado pero una parte de ella le decía que podía ser perfectamente cierto. No conocía la otra parte de la historia, jamás había hecho preguntas para llegar a saber tal cosa. No las necesitaba. Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. De su ignorancia. Y sabía que esta vez, las consecuencias serían las más nefastas de todas. Más que nada porque esta vez, le afectaría a ella.

Y de la peor manera.

* * *

 **Día 40. 20:09 pm**

–Deja mi cepillo de dientes, Britt –pidió por enésima vez en cinco minutos.

– ¿Te conté que Lord Tubbington no se fía de Santana? –preguntó la rubia de ojos azules ignorando la petición.

Se obtuvo de golpearse la cabeza contra los azulejos de la ducha al escuchar eso. Entendía y respetaba a su amiga y entrenadora personal pero a veces le costaba seguirle el ritmo de la conversación. Sobre todo cuando hablaba de dragones, unicornios, arcoíris y, por encima de todo, de su gato gordo y parlante llamado Lord Tubbington. Brittany aseguraba tener largas conversaciones con el animal e incluso, por momentos, tener una conflictiva relación. Rachel pensaba que decirle a su amiga que eso era imposible sería una falta de respeto. Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella para tildar a alguien de _«Demente»_?

 _«Tú hablas con Joey y nadie te llama_ "loca" _»_ observó la voz en su cabeza. _«Al menos no en tu cara»_

 _«Cállate»_

– ¿Por qué Lord… tu gato no se fía de Santana?– preguntó siguiendo con su ducha. –Has estado con ella todo este tiempo. Eres algo así como su chica, y no parece mala persona. ¿Por qué esa bola de pelos piensa que lo es?

–No lo llames así. Él dice que a ti no te gusta que te llamen _«gnomo mal desarrollado»_ , así que a él tampoco le gusta que le llamen _«bola de pelos»_ – replicó la rubia que seguía jugando con el cepillo de dientes. –Me gusta el sonido que hace. Parece como miles de abejas juntas.

–Lo pediré por última vez. Deja mi cepillo de dientes o te echare del baño, Britt. No puedo ducharme si tú estás jugando con mis cosas– indicó asomando la cabeza por un lado de la cortina. –Y no estas respondiendo mi pregunta. ¿Por qué tu gato no confía en Santana?

–Porque trabaja en una tienda de lencería femenina, ¿Quizás?– señaló la rubia ignorando la petición. Otra vez. –Ve mujeres paseándose semidesnudas de un lado al otro, viendo sus cuerpos perfectos y por si fuera poco ella adora la belleza femenina. Sobre todo lo que tenemos entre las piernas.

– ¿No te parece que estas prejuzgándola?

– ¿No es lo mismo que hacías tú con Quinn antes de que se besuquearan?

Había olvidado la capacidad que tenía Brittany de decir las más puras verdades con un deje de inocencia que hacía imposible molestarse con ella. Cuando la rubia llegó a su departamento junto con Kurt para prepararse antes de la fiesta sorpresa de Quinn, no pensó que terminarían en el baño las dos juntas hablando de Santana y de su jefa. Tendría que haberlo sospechado cuando apenas su entrenadora puso un pie en su departamento soltó un _«Estás perfecta, Rachie. Quinn se va a morir cuando te vea»._

–Todavía no me cambié, Britt– había replicado con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Ah, no? Bueno, se morirá el doble cuando te vea con el vestido entonces.

–Gracias.

Guardó silencio sin saber muy bien que responderle a su amiga, así que simplemente se limitó a terminar de ducharse para salir cuanto antes del departamento. Necesitaba un poco de aire y pensar con claridad después de la llamada de teléfono que sus padres habían realizado momento antes. Después de varios días sin comunicación, sus padres se ponían en contacto. No hablaron mucho –al menos no tanto tiempo como en conversaciones anteriores– e Hiram, después de haberse puesto al dia con cosas superficiales, dejó caer un «Tenemos que hablar». No dijo sobre qué tenían que hablar pero la sensación de tener un mal presentimiento en su interior se incrementó.

–Es algo que necesitas saber –fue la respuesta de su padre cuando insistió queriendo saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

En ese momento lo único que necesitaba saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Quinn, y no creía que su padre a la distancia lo supiera. Antes de perderse en Fabray y su actitud –porque sí, la rubia había vuelto a comportarse misteriosa y distante mientras veían películas con Kitty y Joey–, prefirió concentrarse en lo que su padre le decía. Su estómago sufrió algo parecido a un puñetazo cuando un pensamiento fugaz pero letal cruzo por su cabeza.

¿Y si ese «Tenemos que hablar» y «Es algo que necesitas saber» hacía alusión a su madre biológica?

En cuanto esa posibilidad cruzó por su mente, todo se tambaleó bajo sus pies. ¿Quería saber cosas sobre su madre? ¡Si, por supuesto! ¿Quería saber _ya_ sobre ella? Ahí era donde entraba en conflicto. ¿Estaba lista para conocer las razones de porqué la abandonó? No estaba segura. Prácticamente, se había pasado toda su vida imaginando como sería su madre biológica. Si sería igual que ella, tanto físicamente como en personalidad; o se preguntaba si la extrañaba tanto como ella lo hacía.

Cuando era pequeña, mantenía conversaciones imaginarias con su madre antes de dormir y cada vez que competía en alguna competencia de canto, le dedicaba mentalmente el premio si es que lo ganaba. Uno de los tres deseos cuando soplaba las velas en su cumpleaños era que, un día cualquiera sin importar la hora, su madre por fin apareciera en su vida. Que le dijera que la había amado desde el primer momento que supo que estaba embarazada y que a partir de ese entonces no habría nada que las separasen. A medida que iba creciendo se fue dando cuenta que ese deseo en particular no se cumpliría. Así que, simplemente lo reemplazó por otro.

Por otro lado, las palabras de su padre no tenían por qué hacer alusión a su madre biológica. Seguramente querían hablar con ella de otra cosa. Sí, seguramente se trataba de otra cosa. Así que lo más sensato y prudente, si quería seguir manteniendo su mente en su sitio, era no pensar en eso. Al menos no por el momento. Esa noche tenía que enfocarse en Quinn, y su mente tenía cierta habilidad para crear hasta más absurdas de las hipótesis. Por lo que creyó que pensar en sus padres y su llamada telefónica sería un gran incentivo para su mente catastrófica.

El sonido de su cepillo de dientes fue lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

–Britt, deja mi cepillo de dientes –volvió a pedir saliendo de la ducha.

–Esto está flojo– indicó la rubia palmeándole el trasero ignorando nuevamente la orden de la morena. –Eso es porque no ejercitas como antes.

 _«Gracias, Dios, por poner a Brittany en mi vida»_ pensó.

La rubia de ojos azules tenía el don especial de hacerle olvidar todo por al menos un instante. No importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado pensando en una misma cosa, comiéndose los sesos tratando de llegar a una conclusión o a un pensamiento con sentido, Brittany llegaba y hablaba de la cosa más superficial del planeta pero de manera divertida haciéndole olvidar qué era lo que estaba pensando antes de la llegada de la rubia. Así que su entrenadora palmeándole el trasero fue una distracción más que suficiente en ese momento en el cual quería dejar de pensar en novias misteriosas, padres y llamadas telefónicas.

–No sé en qué momento esperas que ejercite si trabajo doce horas al dia. A veces hasta dieciocho horas, si sumamos mis turnos en el Spotlight– replicó empujando a la rubia para que dejara de manosearle el trasero. –Y quítate esa manía de palmearme el culo o no te dejaré entrar más al baño cuando este duchándome.

–Claro, ese privilegio lo tiene Quinn ahora– escuchó murmurar a la rubia por lo bajo. –Prefiere otra rubia. Cuando le diga a Lord Tubbing…

No podía molestarse con su entrenadora cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan infantil pero diciendo verdades, así que simplemente dejó de escucharla mientras se arreglaba para salir. Aun así sabía que, en realidad, se enfocaban en ella hablando de Quinn y ejercicios físicos solo para no abordar el tema de Santana. Aunque no podía culpar a Brittany por dudar de la latina. O que su gato gordo y peludo lo hiciera, como había dicho la rubia con anterioridad. Supuso que si ella se fijaba en alguien que trabajara en un lugar donde las mujeres desfilaran como si fuera la Semana de la Moda, solo que en ropa interior, se sentiría igual de insegura y desconfiada que Brittany.

 _«Por suerte la secretaria de Quinn no es ese tipo de mujeres»_ observó la voz en su cabeza.

Salió del baño –no sin antes haberle quitado su cepillo de dientes a Brittany– y fue rumbo a su habitación donde terminó de arreglarse. Sonrió satisfecha cuando una joven de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color le devolvió la sonrisa al otro lado del espejo.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo me veo?– preguntó con timidez parándose delante de sus amigos después que terminó de arreglarse.

Chequeo la hora en su reloj pulsera. 21:02. Debía darse prisa si quería sacar a Quinn cuanto antes de la mansión, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que no estaba vestida ridículamente, que no avergonzaría a la rubia con su vestimenta ni con su maquillaje. Estaba nerviosa, no iba a negarlo. Era la primera vez que saldría con Fabray, aunque fuera una mera distracción solo para que no descubriese todo ese asunto de la fiesta. Internamente se preguntaba si Quinn estaría hecha un flan como lo estaba ella en ese mismo instante.

–Luces perfecta– respondió Jesse con un sándwich en la mano sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–No te preguntaba a ti, le preguntaba a Joey– aclaró viendo como su amigo rodaba los ojos. –Joey, bebé, ¿Cómo estoy?

–Estas horrible, Rachel– intervino Kitty con voz aniñada como si su hijo hubiese tomado la palabra. –Pareces una de esas muñecas de edición limitada… O de altura limitada, mejor dicho– rodó los ojos con diversión al escuchar las risas de sus amigos. – ¿En serio, Berry? ¿Le preguntas a un niño de tres meses como te ves? Y lo peor de todo no es eso. Lo horripilante es que esperes una respuesta de su parte. Esto ya está pasando de divertido a preocupante.

–Dejando a un lado la mala imitación de Kitty respecto a su hijo… ¿Cómo me veo?– volvió a preguntar alisando una arruga inexistente en su vestido. –Y ahora sí les hablo a ustedes.

Kurt había sido el encargado de elegir el vestido esa noche y quizás no era de una reconocida marca mundial –a pesar de haber sido de la tienda más cara de todo Brooklyn– como los que Quinn tenía en su armario, pero su amigo había dicho que combinaba con sus ojos y eso fue suficiente como para darse el permiso de comprarlo. Aunque una parte de ella se sintió morir al ver el precio. Con lo que gasto en el vestido habría podido redecorar la habitación de Joey.

–Estas perfecta, Rachel– respondió Kurt parándose a su lado con un fijador capilar en una mano y un peine en el otro. –El Iceberg se morirá cuando te vea.

–Primero, no la llames «Iceberg»– pidió apuntando a su amigo con el dedo índice. –Segundo, no me visto así para que Quinn se muera por mi…

–Pero no te opondrías si eso llegase a pasar– observó Jesse con la boca llena mientras que Britt a su lado aplaudía. –Y si no fueras tan idiota o tan lenta, ya le estarías pidiendo una cita.

 _«Otra vez el tema de la cita»_ señaló poniendo mentalmente los ojos en blanco. _«Seguramente estos dos estuvieron hablando entre ellos sobre eso»._

Se vio tentada de soltar una carcajada en cuanto su amigo dijo tal cosa pero no fue una risa irónica, sino más bien una más sincera. ¿Una cita? Creía haber llegado a una decisión respecto a eso y, si bien Quinn había dejado de comportarse como una perra odiosa por el resto de la tarde –aunque por momentos levantaba sus muros, ganándose su odio–, había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Lo presentía y lo sabía. Lo había notado al sentirla tensa a su lado todo el tiempo a pesar de que sonreía cada vez que clavaba sus ojos marrones en la rubia. Pedirle una cita a Quinn Fabray cuando sentía que la estaba dejando afuera de algo importante, no parecía buena idea. Aun así, analizó los pros y los contras de hacer tal cosa. Y si tuviera que hacer una lista de ambas cosas sería algo como:

 **Contras:**

1\. _Aunque se besuquee contigo,_ _se reiría en tu cara de lo absurdo que suena pedirle una cita._

2\. _Solo sale en público con los de su clase. Salir contigo sería como caer en desgracia._

3\. _Terminarías congelada apenas termines de formular la pregunta._

4\. _En el caso hipotético que acepte, Beth te odiaría._

5\. _Tu ropa, mucho menos tu billetera, está a la altura de ella._

 _6\. No es llevarla al McDonald, que coma una hamburguesa y listo. Una mujer como Quinn merece algo espectacular. Como ella._

7\. _¿Es necesario seguir enumerando?_

 **Pros:**

1\. _Ninguno._

2\. _Sigue participando._

3\. _Suerte para la próxima._

Así que no, gracias. Prefería esperar un poco más antes de dar ese paso. Por el momento, lo más cercano que tendría a una cita con la rubia sería esa misma noche, cuando la sacara de la mansión y se la llevara a dar una vuelta por algún lugar de la ciudad.

–Sabes que sería un suicidio pedirle algo como eso, ¿No? –preguntó retóricamente una vez que terminó de hacer su lista mental. Jesse, frente a ella la miró como si eso no significara nada. Brittany a su lado, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada cuando se escucharon dos golpes en ella. –Jesse, Quinn no sale con cualquiera. Rechazó a Hunter Clarington, y el tipo es de su misma clase. Rechaza todas las invitaciones que tiene. Holly lo dijo. Si no sale con personas que pueden darle una estabilidad económica o una vida como la que tiene, ¿Qué te hace creer que saldrá conmigo? Una chica que tiene tres empleos, insegura, sin un fondo económico sólido, dramática, molesta, obsesionada…

–Maleducada, arrogante, insolente, con tendencias a chocar con las personas sin pedirles permiso –enumeró alguien detrás de ella cortando por completo su respiración. –Prejuiciosa, teniendo en cuenta que llama «Frígida arrogante» a una mujer a la que apenas conoce. Combativa, y no podemos olvidar mi favorito… Un gnomo en patines que desafía a sus superiores jerárquicos. ¿Continuo?

–Q-Quinn… –balbuceó clavando sus uñas en los brazos de Kurt, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella. – ¿Q-qué haces…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

–La señorita Pierce me abrió la puerta– respondió la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo en un claro signo de confusión. –Hmm… Ya sé que no era lo que acordamos y que llegué antes de lo pautado pero… Bueno, tú sabes.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Qué cosa sabía? Se suponía que era ella quien debía ir a buscar a Quinn a la mansión, no que la rubia fuera a buscarla a ella a su departamento. Mucho menos que escuchara lo que escuchó. Era algo que quería guardarse para ella misma como lo había hecho hasta el momento. Rezó internamente que la rubia no escuchara la parte en la que hablaba acerca de pedirle una cita. Luego recordó que los pros y los contras de hacer tal cosa solamente estaban en su mente, y se relajó por completo. O quizás no tanto pero si lo suficiente como para no meter la pata a causa de sus nervios.

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir o hacer algo, o sacar a colación la presencia de Quinn, tomó su bolso y abandonó rápidamente el departamento con un «Nos vemos más tarde». No dijo nada mientras bajaban las escaleras, ni siquiera fue consciente de si la rubia había saludado a sus amigos o no. No le importaba tampoco. En ese momento lo único que quería era abandonar su hogar lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Podemos ir más lento? –escuchó detrás de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta la velocidad que llevaba encima o la fuerza con la que le tomaba la mano a la rubia. De hecho, ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el cual llevó a cabo tal acción. Se detuvo a mitad de los escalones y miró la unión de sus manos como si fuera algo sorprendente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, soltó la mano de Quinn como si estuviera al rojo vivo y le quemase. Lamentó haber hecho tal cosa cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Quinn clavados en ella.

–Lo siento –se disculpó la rubia como si hubiera hecho algo malo. –Yo no…

–No, yo lo siento –interrumpió tomando nuevamente la mano de la rubia antes de abrazarla por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Quinn. –No es algo que hayas hecho tú. Es solo que… Tengo la cabeza hecha un caos, necesito un poco de aire. También me pone algo nerviosa que compartas espacio con mis amigos, y no es porque me avergüence de ti o algo similar –aclaró clavando sus ojos en los verdes de Quinn. –Es solo que conozco lo intensos que pueden llegar a ser a veces, Kurt sobre todo. No quiero que te hagan sentir incomoda con sus preguntas o te traten como su fueras un animal de exhibición. No…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, los labios de Quinn estaban sobre los suyos. La tibieza y el sabor de los mismos, le hicieron olvidar por completo lo que perturbaba su mente. En cuanto la boca de Quinn se pegó a la suya, no hubo padres, llamadas telefónicas, amigos intensos y metidos, o novia/no novia demasiado misteriosa y distante. Nada, absolutamente nada. Solamente Quinn y sus labios sobre los de ella.

– ¿Qué te está pasando? –preguntó la rubia con su frente pegada a la de Rachel.

– ¿Además de estar con una mujer misteriosa con tendencias bipolares? –fue su respuesta recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza junto con un beso en la nariz.

–Sí, además de eso.

–Bueno, además de eso tengo a unos padres misteriosos que llamaron por teléfono para decirme que debo ir cuanto antes a Lima porque tienen algo que decirme –continuó la morena. –Unos ami…

– ¿Te dijeron para qué tienes que ir? –interrumpió Quinn separándose de ella. Si le pareció raro que la rubia dejara de sonreír, no hizo comentario alguno. –Digo, si te dijeron que debes ir cuanto antes es porque se trata de algo importante, ¿No?

No respondió enseguida. Estaba planteándose internamente la idea de contarle a Quinn parte de su vida. Más precisamente la parte de su madre biológica. Siempre hablaban de cosas superficiales o se la pasaban besándose. Quizás era momento de profundizar un poco si quería formar bases sólidas en esa relación que recién comenzaba. Por otro lado, estaba nerviosa. No, corrección. No estaba nerviosa, estaba aterrorizada. Jamás había hablado sobre su madre con otra persona que no fuera ella misma. Salvo con sus amigos, quizás, pero ni siquiera a ellos le había contado sus más profundos pensamientos. Abrirse a Quinn sería un gran paso. Sería EL paso. El más grande que había dado en su vida. Aun así, completamente aterrada y con ganas de salir huyendo, una parte de ella le hacía saber que no había nada de que temer. Quinn seguiría allí al finalizar el relato.

–Jamás conocí a mi madre –comenzó a decir en voz baja una vez que entraron al Mercedes de Quinn. –Me dejó con mis padres apenas nací. Así que la única figura materna que tuve en mi vida fueron las madres que aparecían en las películas o en las telenovelas que veía a veces con mi vecina. Ojo, jamás me sentí excluida o marginada, por llamarlo de alguna forma, por ser hija de padres gais. Ellos me daban todo lo que quería y lo que podían, y por sobre todas las cosas me dieron lo que necesitaba. Era solitaria, sí, y no tuve amigos a excepción de Kurt, pero tenía a mis padres a mi lado todo el tiempo y era lo que más necesitaba y quería. Aun así, una parte de mí siempre sintió que le faltaba algo.

Se detuvo para ver la reacción de Quinn frente a ese retazo de su historia familiar. La rubia no decía nada, simplemente conducía el Mercedes. Aun así, Rachel notó la mandíbula de esta ligeramente apretada y las manos puestas en el volante dejaban ver lo blanco que estaban sus nudillos debido a la fuerza que la rubia ejercía sobre el mando. No sabía cómo tomarse esa expresión y antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, la rubia tomó su mano y, despegando momentáneamente la vista del camino, la miró dejándose un tibio y suave beso en los nudillos. Un incentivo más que suficiente para continuar con su relato.

De más está decir que si bien seguía nerviosa, ya no estaba tan aterrada como al principio. Doblaron en una esquina antes de que Rachel volviera a hablar.

–Pasé toda mi infancia esperando que mi madre apareciera en la puerta de mi casa algún dia. Incluso, hacía dibujos que luego rompía o tirada de camino al colegio. Cuando entré en la adolescencia ya no pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en mi madre, lo veía más bien como un deseo pasajero. Aun así, a veces me descubría pensando en ella, soñando o llorando, sobre todo en los días de lluvia. No me preguntes porqué, siempre era así.

– ¿Tus padres…? ¿Tus padres nunca te hablaron de ella? –preguntó Quinn en voz baja. Quizás temiendo arruinar ese momento tan especial.

–No. Yo no preguntaba y ellos no me decían nada. Sabía que era un tema que de cierta forma podía llegar a incomodarlos o a hacerlos sentir mal, y no quería hacerlos pasar por todo eso. No quería que sintieran que, a pesar de haberme dado todo el amor del mundo, no era suficiente para mí. Viví así durante mucho tiempo… hasta hace poco –Quinn detuvo el Mercedes a un costado antes de clavar sus ojos verdes en los marrones de Rachel preguntándole claramente con la mirada a que se refería con lo último que dijo. –La relación que tú tenías con Beth, o la que yo creía que tenías con ella, fue la que me empujó a volver sobre el tema y querer saber más sobre mi madre. Me preguntaba si sería igual de fría y distante que tú, si me dejaría con una niñera o por el contrario desearía pasar tiempo conmigo. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

No quería bajarse del automóvil, no cuando estaba compartiendo algo tan íntimo y personal con Quinn. Y al parecer, la rubia deseaba lo mismo al ver que ninguna se movía de su asiento. Pudo sentir la mano de Quinn sobre su mejilla antes de que le inclinara la cabeza y le diera un beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír. Ella también colocó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia pero en vez de que sus labios fueran a parar a la cabeza de Fabray, éstos fueron directamente a la boca de la rubia. Como si de esa forma pudiera decirle, sin necesidad de palabras, lo agradecida y conmovida que estaba por su silencio.

Quinn no decía nada, no hacía comentario alguno, pero aun así en medio de su silencio Rachel podía descifrar lo que su mirada quería decir o expresar. Leía la verdad en los ojos de Quinn. Jamás había tenido la habilidad de leer las verdades en los ojos de sus ex parejas, o de sentir una especie de conexión que la llevase a ese punto. Una prueba más de que Quinn era diferente al resto.

– ¿Y tu madre…? ¿S-sabes quién es ella? –preguntó Quinn tensando la mandíbula mientras tragaba saliva. – ¿Has…?

–No, no he tenido noticias de ella. No sé quién es tampoco, no tengo una fotografía ni nada que me diga cómo es físicamente –respondió la morena ignorando el entrecejo fruncido de Quinn, o el suspiro que la rubia retenía en su interior. –Pero hablé con mis padres hace semanas atrás, más precisamente con Hiram, sobre este tema. Dijo que hablaría con mi otro padre y en cuanto estuvieran preparados, hablaríamos de mi madre. Hoy me llamaron y me dijeron que teníamos que hablar de algo que necesitaba saber. Una parte de mi está segura que se trata de mi madre biológica, y otra parte no quiere creerlo para no ilusionarme en vano.

–Lo entiendo –murmuró la rubia alejándose de Rachel. Aun así la morena notó lo tensa que se puso repentinamente. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres conocer a tu… madre? ¿Cómo crees que será tu reacción si se trata de ella? ¿Te decepcionarías si se tratara de alguien conocido? Escucha, Rachel… –continuó la rubia antes de que la morena pudiera responder a algunas de sus preguntas. Además de haberse puesto tensa, ¿Se había puesto nerviosa también? Quizás porque no quería que se alejara de ella durante poco más de un dia. Al menos eso pensó Rachel con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. –Me encanta que me cuentes todas estas cosas porque me permite conocerte y darme cuenta que estaba completamente equivocada en lo que pensaba respecto a ti. Que eres más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba. Pero júrame, hablo en serio, júrame que si algo anda mal en casa de tus padres me llamaras, ¿Ok?

Como las palabras parecían ser poco para sellar una promesa entre ellas, Rachel acortó la distancia entre sus rostro y le dejó un corto pero sentido beso en los labios a la rubia que soltó un «Prométeme que volverás a besarme al regreso de tu viaje» cuando se separaron. También dejó caer un «Sabes que jamás te lastimaría, ¿No?» que volvió a llamar la atención de Rachel. Era la segunda vez en el dia que le soltaba esa frase, y por segunda vez en el dia se quedó con la intriga de saber que significaba, ya que Quinn después de decir eso volvió a besarla y después salió del Mercedes.

–Me encanta que hablemos de todo, lo que no me gusta es que tengas esa expresión de agobio en tu rostro –comentó la rubia por lo bajo cuando Rachel salió también del automóvil. –¿Sera posible que vuelvas a sonreír? Al menos por esta noche y para mí. Ya mañana iras a ver a tus padres y pasará lo que tenga que pasar, pero por esta noche quiero hacerte sentir bien y que sientas que puedo estar contigo en todo momento, que cada vez que sientas la necesidad de sonreír pienses en mí y lo hagas.

–¿No te parece algo pretencioso? –preguntó burlona abrazándose a la cintura de Quinn que entrecerró los ojos.

–No, no lo es –negó la rubia. –Que tú quieras distraerme mientras terminan los últimos retoques de mi fiesta sorpresa es pretencioso. Me gustas pero hay que ser sincera y decir que no eres la maestra de la distracción.

–¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? –preguntó Rachel con los ojos abiertos.

–No, me enteré esta mañana. Beth y Puckerman no son buenos guardando secretos. Sus sonrisas idiotas, traviesas y culpables los delatan. Obviamente no me lo dijeron, Santana tampoco lo hizo, pero basta con mirarlos para saber qué es lo que están tramando.

– ¿Sabes que Beth me matara, ¿No?

–No lo hará porque fingiré que no sé nada. En cuanto entremos y digan «Feliz cumpleaños», gritare emocionada y sorprendida como si de verdad no supiera nada al respecto. Y mi único testigo de eso serás tú, ¿Podrás guardarme el secreto?

Su primera respuesta habría sido un «No. No te guardaré nada». Básicamente porque odiaba los secretos. En su opinión solamente traían consigo dolor, sufrimiento y agobio. Tanto para el que lo sabía cómo para el que no y estaba a punto de enterarse. Pero como se trataba de Quinn Fabray, su enamorada, decidió que pasar por alto ese hecho y guardar un secreto pequeñito, no estaría tan mal. Después de todo era para que Beth no sintiera que su intento de sorpresa quedaba a mitad de camino. Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza justo antes de que Quinn le robara un beso y le ofreciera su brazo.

Le hubiese gustado saber qué opinaba la rubia de los secretos, si tenía alguno y si, de ser posible, lo compartiría con ella. Luego recordó que Quinn era el misterio y secretismo hecho mujer, por lo tanto preguntarle iba a hacer algo absurdo. Era obvio que Quinn tenía secretos, y quizás por eso se estaba comportando tan extraña con ella ese dia. Porque a pesar de besarla, bromear y reír con ella, la rubia por momentos se ponía tensa o cambiaba su sonrisa por una expresión más seria. Fue en ese entonces que deseó un manual que le ayudara a entender a Quinn Fabray y su particularmente especial personalidad.

Entraron a un restaurante cuyo nombre Rachel fue incapaz de pronunciar y en cuanto tomaron asiento, el tema de los padres de la morena salió a colación. Ésta vez por una pregunta que la rubia formuló. _«¿Sabes cómo se llama tu madre?»_ había preguntado Quinn y ella automáticamente trató de recordar si le había dicho o no a la rubia que no sabía nada de su madre biológica. Absolutamente nada. Su mente recordó la charla en el auto y sí, efectivamente le había dicho a Quinn que no sabía nada de su madre. Por ende, su nombre tampoco.

No entendía porque Fabray se ponía nerviosa por momentos. O porque tensaba la mandíbula o jugueteaba con sus dedos cuando el tema de sus padres salía a flote. Lo más llamativo era que no era ella quien sacaba a colación el tema, sino que era Quinn preguntando cosas, mayormente de su madre. Creía haber sido clara cuando le dijo que no sabía absolutamente nada de su madre biológica. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo entonces? Y estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Con un «discúlpame» dirigido a la rubia, atendió el mensaje de texto.

22:10 – _Ya está todo listo, Rach. Puedes traer a mamá_ **[Beth]**

–Es Beth. Ya puedo llevarte a tu fiesta sorpresa/no tan sorpresa –bromeó ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la rubia. – ¿Nos vamos? –Quinn frente a ella asintió. –Perfecto.

–Hmm… Si tú eres la distracción, es porque tú estabas implicada en los planes –comentó Fabray mientras entraba de regreso a su auto. –Y si estabas metida en los planes sabrás todos los detalles. Dime que no habrá nada de strippers o personas desnudas, orgias, ni nada de eso.

–Beth estará allí y tus padres también –murmuró Rachel sorprendida y con el entrecejo fruncido. –No me imagino a Judy bailando con un stripper, o a tu padre en una orgia. Mucho menos quiero imaginarme a Beth metida en todo eso. Yo no lo permitiría. Así que no, gracias. Strippers y orgia, fuera.

–Tú no lo permitirías pero Puck y Santana sí –afirmó Quinn ofreciéndole su mano a Rachel. –Ven aquí –tiró de la morena hasta que esta recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. –Voy a extrañarte el tiempo que vayas con tus padres… así sean dos días –agregó cuando la morena se separó de ella para mirarla. –Te has vuelto importante para mí y últimamente me he dado cuenta que las mañanas son mejores si tengo en mi teléfono un «Buenos días» de tu parte esperando ser leído. Soy consciente que estuve rara todo este día y los anteriores a este pero no olvides que si no comparto mis pensamientos o lo que sé es porque quiero cuidarte, ¿Ok? No puedes odiarme por querer protegerte, ¿O sí?

–N-no, no. Su-supongo que no –balbuceó tratando de entender que quería decir Quinn con todas esas palabras.

–Tu bienestar es lo que me importa ahora, Rachel. Así será el tiempo necesario, aunque los métodos no sean los adecuados –sentenció Quinn con convicción. Rachel frente a ella iba a preguntar por ese cambio repentino de humor pero el rostro serio de la rubia y la mirada fría que tenía se lo impedían. Y antes de que pudiera armarse de valor y enfrentarse a eso, Quinn volvió a sonreír antes de hablar nuevamente: –Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a mi fiesta sorpresa o no?

Asintió esbozando una sonrisa ella también aunque la suya fue un poco más tensa y menos sincera. Pero Quinn no notó eso. La rubia tenía la mirada fija en el camino y Rachel tenía su mirada fija en la rubia tratando de comprenderla, comprender todo lo que dijo. Ya había pedido el manual de «Como entender a Quinn Fabray», ¿No? Iba a volverse loca si la rubia no le decía las cosas, y a pesar de poder leer la verdad en sus ojos, su poder no se extendía a leer mentes también. Algo le estaba pasando a Quinn y ella no tenía ningún indicio de lo que podría llegar a ser.

 _«Es misteriosa. Déjala jugar su papel»_ habló la voz en su cabeza. _«Mejor concéntrate en que nos dio permiso de ir a ver a papá y papi, y que mañana a esta hora sabremos qué es lo que quieren»_

 _«¿Crees que se trata de mamá?»_

 _«No tenemos madre, Rachel, pero sí. Estoy segura que se trata de esa mujer»_

Y el resto de su interior pensaba lo mismo que la voz en su cabeza. Por un lado esperaba que se tratara de su madre y por otro deseaba que no lo fuera. Se sentía preparada y al mismo tiempo no. Estaba aterrada pero sentía que podía ser fuerte si llegaba a tener a la mujer frente a ella. Que podía ser lo suficientemente valiente a la hora de preguntarle porque la abandonó, sobre todo al momento de escuchar la respuesta a eso. Sí, podía hacerlo. Además, si en algún momento no era capaz de lograrlo podía llamar a Quinn por teléfono, escuchar su voz y entonces todo volvería a estar bien. Aunque la rubia se comportara como alguien que desea recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

–Dime que toda nuestra relación no será tú comportándote misteriosa y distante, y yo tratando de entender qué es lo que te pasa –pidió medio en broma, medio en serio. Quinn a su lado soltó una risa por lo bajo.

–No te puedo asegurar eso –fue la respuesta de la rubia mirándola fugazmente. Rachel reprimió una sonrisa tonta en cuando Quinn entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Era un momento serio, no uno cursi. Tenía que saber qué tipo de relación tendrían. –Lo que te puedo asegurar es que, si seguimos juntas,… –«otra vez esa frase» pensó Rachel frunciendo el entrecejo. –Nuestra relación tendrá altos y bajos pero que siempre estaré dispuesta a solucionarlo todo, a demostrarte cada dia que eres importante para mí, que aunque no sepa demostrarlo o meta la pata al hacerlo, sientas que tu presencia es lo único que necesito para sonreír. Y cada día me recordaría a mí misma no hacer idioteces que puedan llegar a lastimarte.

Quinn entera era una idiotez ambulante que podría llegar a lastimarla, pero era su idiotez ambulante. No podía negarlo, cuando la rubia hablaba de un posible futuro separadas todo en ella se oprimía y se preguntaba si no sería simplemente un juego para Quinn, un pasatiempo divertido. Pero luego escuchaba todo lo que decía Fabray, todas esas palabras sinceras, y su interior le gritaba que se arriesgara mientras su mente le hacía los coros soltando un _«Si luego sales lastimada, veremos cómo nos reparamos»_.

–Cuándo las cosas se pongan difíciles en casa de mis padres, en caso de que se trate de mi madre biológica, y tenga que salir huyendo, ¿Tú estarás esperándome con un abrazo de esos que hacen olvidar todo lo malo? –preguntó sabiendo en realidad no hablaba de lo que pasara en Lima, sino con ellas en el futuro.

Y esperaba que la rubia entendiera eso también porque no se sentía preparada para preguntarlo directamente. Al parecer si lo entendió a juzgar por la forma en que detuvo el Mercedes a un costado del camino. En cuanto Quinn tomó su mano nuevamente entrelazando sus dedos y la miró a los ojos supo que, sin importar lo horrible que haya sido el dia, tendría algo muchísimo mejor esperando en casa. Fue en ese entonces que sintió y supo que Quinn Fabray era su hogar.

Su lugar en el mundo.

Sintió los labios de la rubia en su nariz, nuevamente sellando algún tipo de pacto entre ellas, antes de que se posaran en sus labios y tragó saliva con fuerzas esperando ansiosa la respuesta de Quinn que no la decepcionó para nada cuando soltó entre susurros un:

–Siempre.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 4 de Noviembre.

#90DíasFic


	24. XXIV

_Hola!_

 _Agradezco enormemente la paciencia que están teniendo conmigo por no actualizar tan de seguido como antes. Le juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por volver a eso. En serio._

 _Gracias también por los reviews y la buena onda de siempre :)_

* * *

 **XXIV**

* * *

 **Día 45. 18:12 pm.**

Si había algo que no entraba en su lista de definición emocional, eso era ser impulsiva. Analizaba todo, controlaba todo y solo cuando creía que al final había algo seguro a lo que aferrarse, era cuando se lanzaba de cabeza. Pero esta vez no había tiempo de analizar las cosas, no había tiempo de controlar absolutamente nada porque un segundo que se dejara pasar, era un segundo más lejos de Rachel y más cerca de su odio.

Porque sí, había sido cuestión de tiempo antes de que la morena descubriera todo y pensara que ella era la culpable. Aunque prácticamente ella no supo nada hasta el día siguiente del enfrentamiento con los Weston en el Country Club. Shelby había llamado a mansión toda feliz y emocionada para contarle que había encontrado a su hija –como quedaron que haría cuando tuviera noticias sobre el tema–. Obviamente se sintió feliz por la mujer, porque sabía lo mucho que deseaba tal cosa pero en cuanto ese _«Es… Es Rachel. Rachel es mi hija»_ se escapó de los labios de Shelby, todo en ella se congeló.

Jamás había sentido esa horrible sensación de claustrofobia y al mismo tiempo el deseo de que fuera una broma. Una maldita broma de mal gusto. Quiso no creer que se tratara de Rachel, su Rachel, pero a su mente acudieron los indicios que señalaban el posible parentesco entre las dos mujeres. El _«Ey, son iguales. Parecen madre e hija»_ de Beth y la conversación que mantuvo con la morena donde le contaba que tenía dos padres gais, fueron las más esclarecedoras para ella. Aun así, se negaba a creer tal cosa. Básicamente porque no podía ser verdad.

No cuando comenzaba a ilusionarse con alguien. Cuando comenzaba a bajar sus muros permitiéndole el acceso a una mujer desquiciante pero también extraordinaria. No podía pasarle eso a ella. No en ese momento. Aun así, la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos. Shelby era la madre de Rachel y ella no podía hablarlo con la morena porque la mujer le soltó un _«No le digas a nada. Sus padres y yo queremos hablar personalmente con ella»._

¿Había un acto más egoísta que pedirle a alguien que guardara un secreto? No, no lo creía. Y no le molestaba hacer tal cosa, le molestaba que fuera a Rachel a quien tenía que ocultarle la verdad. La morena le había pedido que fuese honesta con ella cuando empezaron esa relación y, después de saber cómo había sido la que tuvo con Brody Weston, entendía perfectamente por qué Rachel pedía honestidad. Y ahora iba a ella, después de haberle prometido que sería sincera, a ocultarle una realidad que, estaba segura, no traería nada bueno para su relación con Berry.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería ser egoísta, deseaba volver en el tiempo y no avanzar más allá de la tarde en el Country Club, donde disfrutó del juego de polo –donde Puckerman le rompió la nariz al niño maravilla, Brody Weston– con Rachel a su lado tomándole la mano. Quería volver a ese momento en el cual era completamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. O a lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

 _últ. Conexión 12:53 pm_

Prueba más que suficiente –junto con las dos tildes azules– de que Rachel no quería hablar con ella. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo al no quererlo. Estaba completamente segura que la morena estaba pensando que ella tenía algo que ver en todo ese asunto de Shelby. Seguramente estaba en su departamento sintiendo traicionada, humillada, pensando que solamente había sido un juego para ella o que había sabido la verdad desde el principio. Desde el lunes a la noche, estuvo intentando ponerse en contacto con Rachel. Le había llamado por teléfono, mandado mensajes preguntándole si podían hablar porque necesitaba escuchar su voz, pero la morena no dio señales hasta el dia siguiente en el cual le escribió un _«Sé toda la verdad»._

Por supuesto que sabía toda la verdad, sabía que ese viaje a Lima era para eso, pero, ¿Qué había de su verdad? ¿Rachel no iba a escucharla? ¿A escuchar su versión de los hechos? Al parecer no, teniendo en cuenta cómo le habló cuando fue esa misma mañana al departamento de la morena.

 _*Flashback*_

 _–Kurt, saca a Joey de aquí, por favor –había pedido Rachel sin quitar la vista de sus ojos._

 _Los marrones que antes parecían indescriptibles, ahora estaban completamente negros rodeados de un rojo doloroso. Como si hubiese estado llorando una cantidad enorme, causando el peor de los lamentos en Quinn por no haber estado a su lado en ese momento. Ignoró la mirada de odio que el señor Hummel le lanzó mientras se perdía tras las cortinas, con el niño en brazos, y se concentró en lo que Rachel iba a decirle._

 _–Rachel…_

 _–No, cállate._

«Ouch»

 _–Ahora entiendo porque estabas rara –continuó la morena apretando los puños con fuerzas. En ningún momento le permitió el acceso al departamento. –Sabías de la llamada de mis padres mucho antes de que pasara. ¡Sabías quién era mi madre! –exclamó clavando sus ojos marrones, ahora negros, en Quinn que se sintió repentina y absurdamente pequeña. –Lo supiste todo este tiempo y jamás me lo dijiste._

 _–Rachel… –intentó nuevamente dando un paso adelante, pero la mano firme de la morena en su pecho le impidió avanzar más allá. –Escúchame…_

 _–Te pedí honestidad, Quinn –interrumpió la niñera apretando los dientes. –Te pedí una maldita cosa cuando empezamos a salir y me prometiste que serías honesta. ¿Tengo que ir hasta Lima para enterarme que mi… que la chica que me gusta, supo todo este tiempo quién era mi madre perdida? ¿Es en serio? Realmente deseaba abrazarte a mi regreso, también besarte –murmuró bajando la voz y también su rostro. Aun así, Quinn pudo notar las lágrimas que comenzaba a descender por las mejillas de la morena. –Ahora lo único que quiero es estar lejos de ti._

«Mierda. Duele» _pensó Quinn al sentir algo parecido a una explosión en su corazón._

 _Se preguntó quién habría puesto vidrios en su interior, logrando que todo en ella comenzara a desangrarse internamente. Nadie le había explicado que el amor dolía. Nadie le había hecho sentir amor como para saber que eso pasaría. No tenía experiencias previas de enamoramiento hasta que llegó Rachel a su vida. Ahora la morena iba, tomaba su corazón en una mano y lo aplastaba lentamente haciendo que los vidrios rotos en su interior causaran mucho más dolor de lo que esperaba._

 _–Vete, Quinn –escuchó decir a Rachel desde algún lugar lejano. Lo curioso era que la morena estaba frente a ella. –Por favor, vete._

 _Y se fue. Apretó los dientes, tragó saliva, clavó sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de Rachel, levantó una ceja y se fue. No se quedó a decirle su verdad. La morena no quería escuchar su verdad. Lo peor de todo era que su orgullo y dignidad habían tomado total posesión de su cuerpo en cuanto la niñera de su hija soltó ese_ «Ahora lo único que quiero es estar lejos de ti» _. Perfecto. Entonces ella tampoco la quería cerca. Esos besos robados, y otros no tanto, que se dieron quedarían en la nada. Formarían parte del pasado y jamás se mencionarían. Como si trataran de algún tema tabú._

 _¿Noventa días? ¡Ja! Rachel Berry estuvo más de un mes, revolucionó su vida y se fue de igual forma en la que llego: repentinamente._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

– ¿Sigue sin hablarte? –preguntó Beth sacándola de sus pensamientos. Como Quinn no contestó, agregó: – ¿Puedo? –señaló el suelo al lado de su madre que asintió.

Se recostó en el césped boca arriba adoptando la misma posición que Quinn, con la diferencia que ella no tenía un Olaf en su mano derecha ni chequeaba su teléfono móvil esperando noticias de Rachel. La rubia mayor se acercó un poco más a su hija y dejó que ésta apoyara su cabeza en el hombro.

–Vengo de su departamento. Le pedí a Sam que me llevara –murmuró Beth tratando de no alterar a Quinn. –No te enojes con él, ¿Ok? Solo complace mis caprichos.

– ¿Cómo estaba? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta mientras jugueteaba con los brazos de Olaf.

–Extraña –respondió su hija soltando un suspiro. –Es Rachel, nuestra Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo es… otra. Creo que saber que su madre es Shelby le afectó, y… y creo no está molesta con nosotras, sino que está molesta consigo misma por no haberse detenido a tiempo.

– ¿Hablas de lo que siente por mí?

–Hablo de todo en general, mamá. Lleva prácticamente toda su vida buscando a su madre, de repente la encuentra y se da cuenta que su… su novia lo supo todo el tiempo y jamás se lo dijo –acusó Beth ganándose una mirada por parte de Quinn. –Ya sé que tú te enteraste hace poco, conozco tu versión de la historia. Pero Rachel no, y es igual o más orgullosa y testaruda que tú. No te escuchará. No cuando sigue molesta. Pero no te desanimes, ¿Ok? Volverán a estar juntas, solo… solo dale tiempo, mamá.

Le pareció extraño que Beth pasara del _«No quiero saber qué es lo que hay entre ustedes»_ al _«Volverán a estar juntas»_ , pero no hizo comentario al respecto. No cuando su hija, su bebé de catorce años, le hablaba con tanta madurez y positivismo. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba cariño y palabras de aliento. Porque detrás de esa mujer fría y distante, existía alguien tierno y temeroso de la vida cuando perdía el control. Y quizás Rachel estaba causándole la más profunda de las heridas, pero Beth estaba ahí con el cicatrizante en la mano casi sin darse cuenta.

Respiró profundo y pasó un brazo por debajo del cuello de su hija. Allí tiradas en el césped del patio trasero de la mansión, le dejó un beso en la cabeza justo antes de susurrar un _«Te amo, Beth»_ cargado de sentimiento. La adolescente, que normalmente se quitaba de al lado de su madre cuando eso pasaba, tomó su mano y respondió un _«Yo también, mamá»_.

–Le dije que no era necesario que regresara a la mansión si no lo deseaba –comentó Beth después de unos minutos en silencio. – ¿Hice bien? Digo, no está pasando por un buen momento y cree que su no… que su novia le mintió. Y yo no quiero que tú sufras al ver como se aleja de ti o te trata distante porque sé que ella te importa mucho, y… y jamás te vi tan ilusionada con alguien. Aunque lo niegues –se rio la adolescente robándose una sonrisa por parte de Quinn. –Quiero a Rachel, mami, y te quiero a ti también. Lo que no quiero es que por culpa de todo esto ustedes dejen de quererse entre sí.

–Eso no pasara –afirmó como pudo porque el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar.

Y de eso estaba segura. Rachel podía odiarla en ese momento y ella podía dejarse dominar por su orgullo pero no iba a permitir que eso que había entre ellas se arruinara. No lo quería. Quería luchar por lo que había entre las dos, así le llevase una eternidad volver a estar con la morena. Así tenga que enfrentarse a los padres de Brody nuevamente para demostrarle que no era como ellos, o como su ex novio. Así tuviera que soportar las miradas asesinas por parte del señor Hummel. Soportaría todo tipo de cosas, si al final del camino Rachel estaba esperándola con una merecida/no tan merecida bofetada y un posterior beso de esos que dejan sin aliento.

Aunque eso pensaba ahora. Al minuto siguiente podía cambiar de opinión. A veces era tan bipolar, frívolamente hablando, que se asustaba de ella misma.

–Es mi hermano, ¿No? –preguntó Beth jugando también con Olaf. Quinn a su lado dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo antes de asentir con la cabeza. –Otra razón más por cual ustedes no pueden estar separadas. No quiero que mi hermano menor crezca sin su otra madre.

Desde muy pequeña, Beth había tenido la habilidad de hacerle sonreír y reír en los peores momentos. Sobre todo en su época de estudiante. Si tenía un dia malo en la universidad, llegaba a la mansión y su hija, sin saberlo, le robaba sonrisas y le hacía olvidar absolutamente todo. Lo mismo le pasaba cuando tenía un mal dia en la empresa. Y era plenamente consciente que podía llevarse mal con su hija a veces pero si sonreía cada mañana al despertar era a causa de ella. Así que a modo de agradecimiento por haberla hecho reír nuevamente en un momento que prefería olvidar, le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

–Vendrán Alyson y Rose. Se quedan a dormir. Veremos películas y a hablar sobre chicos –comentó Beth con una media sonrisa. – ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras? Vendrá la tía San también, junto con la tía Brittany. Pensé que quizás… No sé…

Ella sí sabía.

Le conmovió por completo que su hija quisiera distraerla, que hiciera cualquier cosa para evitar que pensara en Rachel, así que le fue imposible rechazar tal cosa. Por lo que terminó asintiendo a modo de respuesta. Al parecer hizo bien porque Beth se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de perderse en el interior de la mansión. Intentó sonreír ella también pero la imagen de Shelby acercándose hacia donde estaba, se lo impedía. No tenía nada en contra de la mujer, era solo que a una parte de ella le hubiese gustado que otra fuera su hija.

Había escuchado la versión de los hechos por parte de Shelby millones de veces, conocía los porqué había dado a su hija en adopción y lo mucho que lamentaba haber hecho tal cosa, así que no necesitaba escuchar todo eso una vez más. Sobre todo ponerle un nombre a esa hija aunque lo tuviera y ella lo conociera muy bien. Se levantó del suelo con la mandíbula apretada sin mirar a Shelby frente a ella, aunque podía sentir la mirada de la mujer mirándola.

–No sabía que tenían una relación –escuchó. Desvió la vista y sonrió con ironía. –Hablo en serio. No lo mencionaste cuando hablamos y…

– ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera, Shelby? – interrumpió sin poder ocultar la molestia en su voz. – ¿Que me enamoré de la niñera de Beth que, por obra del destino como si estuviéramos en el maldito _Once Upon a Time_ , también es tu hija? ¿En qué momento esperabas que dijera tal cosa si lo primero que dijiste después de saludarme era que encontraste a tu hija y que se trataba de Rachel?

–Entiendo que estés molesta pero…

–No, no lo entiendes –volvió a interrumpir. –No entiendes ni sabes cómo me siento. Como me he sentido todos estos días ocultándole la verdad a Rachel. Como me sentí cuando cerré los ojos y arriesgué todo lo hermoso y nuevo que tenía con ella para que tú pudieras decirle la verdad. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito un poco de aire. Me siento encerrada aquí.

Se fue antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie. Lo único que quería era a Rachel de regreso en su vida. Con su sonrisa, su impertinencia, su habilidad de sacarla de quicio, con sus piernas largas, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Eso quería. Lo único que quería. Y nadie podía dárselo. Entendía perfectamente que no tenía que ser ella quien le dijera a Rachel quién era su madre, que era algo que le correspondía a sus padres y a Shelby, pero al parecer nadie la entendía a ella en ese momento.

Podía haberse comportado completamente egoísta y ser ella quien le dijera a Rachel la verdad, entonces la morena habría sabido apreciar el hecho que había sido honesta con ella. En lugar de eso, guardó silencio y dejó que los demás fueran los «héroes» dejándola a ella como la villana de turno, perdiendo así lo único bueno que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

–Beth, cielo… –llamó cuando encontró a su hija en su habitación. La adolescente dejó su móvil a un lado y prestó atención. –Saldré a caminar un rato. Volveré más tarde, ¿Sí? ¿Crees que estarás bien con tus amigas y la tía San?

–Por supuesto –respondió Beth yendo a abrazarla. –Cuídate, ¿Ok? No te preocupes por mí.

–Tú tampoco por mí –susurró con una sonrisa dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija. –Pórtate bien.

–Siempre lo hago.

–Buena chica.

Salió de la habitación de su hija con una sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí se cambió su indumentaria de mujer empresarial por uno más casual –jeans, blusa, chaqueta de cuero y botas–, y tomó de su mesa de luz la llave de su vehículo. Saludó a Samuel, el chofer, con un movimiento de cabeza antes de preguntarle por el estado de su Mercedes. Un _«Está en perfectas condiciones, señorita»_ fue más que suficiente para subirse al automóvil e irse lejos de la mansión.

No tenía decidido a donde iría, simplemente quería huir de allí cuanto antes. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Santana diciéndole que quedaba a cargo de Beth y que si llegaba a pasarle algo a su hija, le rompería sus películas de acción favoritas y también los dedos. Pensar en la cara que Santana pondría al leer aquello, le hizo sonreír sinceramente. Sobre todo al recordar la forma en que su amiga se comportó con ella esa misma mañana cuando fue al departamento de la latina llorando después de haber hablado con Rachel.

Santana pudo haberla echado de su departamento gritándole que la dejara dormir, pero en lugar de eso, la latina le había pedido que se recostara entremedio de ella y Brittany –como si se tratara de la hija de ambas–, y le contase qué era lo que había pasado. No estaba muy de acuerdo en contarle a Santana lo que había pasado estando Brittany a su lado pero había notado que, al parecer, ningún de las dos tenía intenciones de separarse de la otra. Cosa que le hizo sonreír internamente con ternura al ver lo «ilusionada» que estaba su amiga con su nueva relación. Jamás había visto a Santana comportarse de esa manera con alguien. Fue entonces que pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, Brittany era la «indicada» para Santana.

–Ok, ¿Puedes ir a la cocina a preparar algo para comer mientras Brittany y yo buscamos a tu hermanito? –preguntó la latina una vez que terminó de contarle lo que había pasado con Rachel.

– ¡San! –había regañado su chica antes de abrazar a Quinn que, a esas alturas, ya se había resignado a no ir en contra de la personalidad de la rubia de ojos azules. –Nuestra hija nos necesita. ¿No ves que su chica acaba de romperle el corazón?

–Técnicamente, Rachel no es mi chica –aclaró viendo el intercambio de miradas entre Santana y Brittany.

–Técnicamente, te has cansado de comerle la boca al gnomo –señaló la latina poniéndose de pie en ropa interior. Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en soltarle un _«¿Con que necesidad?»_. En su lugar agradeció que no se paseara completamente desnuda por todo el lugar. –Y ahora vamos a comer. Necesito recuperar fuerzas porque Brittany y yo tenemos todo un repertorio de poses sexuales por realizar, y tú tienes un enano de jardín que recuperar.

Al final, quien terminó cocinando fue Brittany. Santana no era muy «habilidosa» en la materia gastronómica. Quinn a veces se descubría preguntándose cómo era que su amiga sobrevivió todo ese tiempo viviendo sola y con una pésima alimentación. Cabe destacar que, si se dejaba de lado el arte alimenticio de Brittany –de alguna extraña manera se las ingenió para armar una casa hecha de verduras–, la rubia tenía buena mano para la cocina.

Volvió a la realidad y condujo alrededor de la ciudad deteniéndose en Central Park. Caminar siempre había ayudado a que su mente se relajará y funcionara correctamente, así que tomó su bolso y estacionó su Mercedes cerca de allí. Una vez que estuvo en el interior del parque comenzó a buscar el lugar perfecto para ir a sentarse y continuar con su escritura que había empezado semanas atrás. Bow Bridge parecía el lugar perfecto para eso, el lago pasaba por debajo y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ella y el parque. Sacó a Olaf de su bolso antes de apoyarse sobre el barandal del puente perdiendo su vista en el lago. De cierta forma tener algo de Rachel con ella le hacía sentirse menos rota.

Sentía el estúpido deseo de huir, de correr sin un destino fijo y jamás parar, esconderse en la cueva más recóndita del planeta. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentirse alejada de toda esa situación o que hiciera que dejará de preguntarse porqué a ella. ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué en ese momento que comenzaba a dejarse llevar? De haber sabido antes que todo eso pasaría lo hubiera evitado. No se hubiera dejado llevar como lo hizo.

O quizás sí.

Realmente no lo sabía. Estaba completamente pérdida. Rachel había llegado para revolucionar su vida por completo en tan sólo un mes. Todavía le quedaban dos meses más a su lado. Eso en caso que continuara yendo a la mansión pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Beth le había dicho a Rachel que no fuera si no lo deseaba y en ese momento era completamente consciente que la morena deseaba todo menos estar a su lado.

Todo lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba.

–Vámonos –escuchó a espaldas de ella.

Pensó que su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada al escuchar la voz de Rachel detrás de ella. Incluso se tapó los oídos y sacudió la cabeza diciendo _«No es real. No es real»_ , pero las voces continuaron a su espalda haciéndole ver que no se trataba de ninguna alucinación y que la morena estaba frente a ella esquivando su mirada.

–Miren quien está aquí –comentó el señor Hummel. Quinn guardó rápidamente el Olaf en su bolso pero había sido demasiado tarde. Rachel ya lo había visto. –Si es...

–Kurt –advirtió Kitty poniéndose entre Quinn y su amigo. – Quieto ahí.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer… y menos impedir que le cante unas cuantas verdades a esta mujer.

–Tengo nombre –espetó dando un paso hacia el amigo de la morena. –Me llamo Lucy Quinn Fabray, y si tengo que hablar con alguno de ustedes tres, esa es Rachel. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a usted, y usted no tiene por qué pedírmelas a mí. Y tú… –soltó mirando a la morena que seguía esquivándole la mirada. – Creí que teníamos algo… Y aunque no tuviéramos nada en realidad, yo en tu lugar sí te hubiera escuchado. No te hubiera alejado de mí cagándome en lo que teníamos… o en lo que empezábamos a tener. No mentía cuando te dije que eras importante para mí, y no me importa que tus amigos lo sepan. La única que me importa eres tú, porque a pesar de ser una completa idiota rompecorazones de rubias temerosas con aires de frígida engreída, eres _mi_ idiota –enfatizó señalándose a sí misma. –Ya sé que estas molesta y piensas que soy la peor persona del mundo por no decirte quién era tu madre, incluso sé que piensas que lo supe desde el principio, pero no fue así. Y sé que no quieres escuchar mi versión de los hechos así que no voy a dártela. Seré la mala de tu película, y lo peor de todo es que esta villana estará esperándote el tiempo que sea necesario –se giró hacia Kitty y soltó: –Buenas noches, Wilde. Dale un beso a Joey de mi parte, ¿Sí? Buenas noches, señor Hummel, porque yo a diferencia de usted sí tengo educación.

Y sin más fue limpiando una maldita lágrima rebelde que no se pudo mantener dos segundos más en sus ojos, junto con Olaf colgando de su mano. Lo único que le quedaba de Rachel en ese momento. No pensaba decirle todas esas cosas a la morena pero el hecho de que ni siquiera la mirase la sacó completamente de quicio. Su orgullo tomó total posesión de su cuerpo obligándola a no rogarle para que regresara con ella. Le encantaba Rachel, y estaba enamorada de ella, pero no iba a volverse una esclava de sus sentimientos solo por eso. Si la morena la quería de la misma forma que ella lo hacía vendría a ella y la escucharía.

 _«¿Y si no lo hace?»_ preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

 _«Y si no lo hace… fue lindo mientras duró»_ respondió.

* * *

 **Día 59. 12:03 pm.**

« _Me gusta el sándwich con corteza. Creo que al resto de las personas no le gustan. Al menos a los que me rodean a mí. Santana odia que su sándwich tenga corteza. Puckerman también lo hace. La única que comparte ese… gusto conmigo es Beth, pero por algo es mi hija, ¿No?_ »

Dio vuelta otra página.

« _Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me perdí pensándote. Es completamente impulsivo hacer tal cosa pero no puedo evitarlo, así que supongo que sabrás como me siento en este momento. Ya sabes, con todo ese_ «fanatismo» _por tener el control, ser impulsiva no es… algo bueno para mí. Aunque, si tengo que ser sincera, pensarte no está tan mal y Olaf me mira sonriente como si compartiéramos un secreto. Me gusta que sea el único que sabe que te pienso. Santana y Puckerman están entretenidos matándose uno a otro en la consola de juego, así que… No lo saben, aunque creo que lo sospechan. Y yo… Bueno, yo sigo pensándote, porque es lo único que sé hacer desde hace un tiempo. Y no tendría que contar como un capitulo esto pero… Solo quería supieras que, a pesar de que –a veces– eres completamente odiosa conmigo, mi mente no deja de pensarte aunque lo intente._

 _Día 33 (o día 34. No lo recuerdo bien porque soy mala con las fechas)_ » _  
_

 _«Maldita idiota»_ pensó limpiándose una lagrima.

Hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de Quinn, y hacía tan solo una que Beth había ido a su departamento a llevarle ese _diario/libro/manual de cómo, y para, entender a Quinn Fabray_. La adolescente había soltado un _«Si al menos no la escuchas a ella, por lo menos lee lo que te escribió. Quizás entiendas que no eres la única que está sufriendo»._ Le partió el corazón escuchar eso, pero no era su intención lastimar a Quinn. Se sentía perdida. Se sintió así desde que supo quién era su madre.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Llego a Lima con un nudo en el estómago pero una sonrisa en los labios tras haber leído el mensaje de texto que Quinn le había enviado. Un_ «Ya te extraño» _que se robó el más grande de los suspiros, y se vio tentada de mostrárselo a Kurt antes de recordar que su amigo no sabía de esa relación. Así que simplemente guardó su móvil y se encaminó hacia la casa de sus padres._

 _Apenas puso un pie en el interior sintió que algo iba mal. Aunque ignoró esa sensación y se concentró en disfrutar de sus padres después de tanto tiempo sin verlos. Cuando esa misma noche sonó el timbre de su antigua casa, todo en ella se puso en alerta. Tomó la mano de Kurt con fuerza antes de ver como Shelby entraba a su casa y, seguida de un impulso, se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer. Si le pareció raro que la antigua niñera de Beth estuviera en casa de sus padres, no le prestó atención porque volvía a verla desde que se había ido de la mansión, semanas atrás. Otra vez había sentido esa sensación de sentirse completa por lo que casi lamentó el haberse alejado de la niñera de Beth como si quemase cuando su padre, Hiram, murmuró un contundente y sorpresivo_ «Ella es… Es tu madre, Rachel».  
 _  
_ _Su madre._

 _El deseo que siempre pedía en primer lugar en cada uno de sus cumpleaños se había hecho realidad. Había tardado pero había llegado al fin. La mujer que le había dado a luz estaba frente a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada entre suplicante y temerosa. La podía ver temblando, o quizás era ella quien temblaba en ese momento. No estaba segura. Había soñado con ese momento muchísimo tiempo, e incluso había estado esperándolo, casi que lo provocó cuando le pidió a su padre saber cosas sobre su madre biológica. Pero en ese momento por su mente, y no sabía si se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa o qué, lo único que pasaban eran dos cosas._

 _La primera, según su padre, su madre biológica era Shelby. Shelby Corcoran. La antigua niñera de Beth, su antecesora y la mujer que le enseñó a cocinar. Así sea un solo plato._

 _La segunda, Quinn lo sabía. Era imposible que no supiera sobre la vida de su antigua niñera._

 _–Eres… Es mi madre –balbuceó alejándose de Shelby que se limpió una lágrima antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. – ¿Quinn lo sabe?_

 _– ¿Qué?_

 _–Quinn. Quinn Fabray, tu jefa, mi chica… ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que eres mi madre? –si alguno se sorprendió por los títulos que había utilizado respecto a Quinn, nadie dijo nada. En su lugar guardaron silencio. Sobre todo Shelby que frunció el entrecejo buscando ayuda en Hiram y Leroy a través de una mirada. – ¡Responde! ¿Lo sabe?_

 _–Hmm… S-si – respondió Shelby sin saber muy bien qué contestar, pero su respuesta fue suficiente para Rachel. –O sea, si lo sabe pero… No…_

 _Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, su cabeza había sufrido una especie de petrificación y sus oídos comenzaban a zumbarle. Quizás porque comenzaba a ser consciente de que frente a ella estaba la mujer que la trajo al mundo, su madre biológica, la mujer que tenía que responderle miles de preguntas. Y sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle si Quinn sabía que era su madre recibiendo la peor de las respuestas._

 _Lo sabía._

 _Lo supo todo el tiempo y jamás se lo dijo. Ahora entendía por qué tantas preguntas respecto a sus padres, a su madre, porque se ponía tensa o porque había estado rara esos últimos días. Y lo peor no era su silencio. Lo peor era que le había pedido sinceridad, le había pedido que fuera honesta con ella y la rubia le había prometido que lo sería. La traición detrás de eso era lo peor, porque no podía prometer una cosa que no iba a cumplir. Cuando hizo esa promesa sabía la verdad, sabía quién era Shelby, quién era ella, ¿Por qué prometer sin decirle la verdad antes?_

«Porque no le correspondía a ella decirnos una cosa que le corresponde solamente a nuestros padres» _había señalado la voz en su cabeza. Fiel a Quinn, como siempre._ «O a nuestra madre»

«Cierra la boca» _ordenó completamente molesta._ «Cierra tu maldita boca»

«Soy una voz pero no tengo boca, imbécil» _replicó la voz._ «Mejor ciérrala tú, que para lo único bueno que la utilizaste fue para comerle la boca a Quinn»

«No me hables de ella»

«Mátate»

«Oblígame»  
 _  
Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que de un momento iba a estallarle por toda la información que había obtenido en menos de una hora. Apretó los puños con fuerzas, soltó un «_ No quiero hablar ahora» _dirigido a sus padres y Shelby, y se dirigió a su antiguo dormitorio con Kurt tomado de su mano. Le avergonzaba admitir que, apenas entró a su habitación, se dirigió al baño y vomitó todo lo que había comido en la cena. Si a Kurt le causó asco abrazarla después de eso, no lo notó ni él lo dijo o se lo demostró. Estaba demasiado concentrada en dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Quizás de esa forma se sentiría un poco mejor, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a pasar._

 _–Ella lo sabía – fue único que dijo conscientemente. –Quinn lo sabía, Kurt. Lo supo todo este tiempo._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

Ahora sabía que no había sido así. Ese _diario/libro/manual de cómo, y para, entender a Quinn_ , le había servido para entender –y darse cuenta– que la rubia no sabía nada respecto al tema de Shelby. Al menos no desde el principio. También había escuchado la palabra de su madre biológica junto con la de Beth y la de Santana. Aunque ésta última más bien le habría gritado algo parecido a _«Prepárate para ser mi enano de jardín, Berry. Me compraré una casa con un patio enorme solo para eso»_. Entendía perfectamente por qué la latina la amenazaba de aquella manera. Porque a pesar de no haber tenido noticias de Quinn a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas, de alguna u otra forma había sabido cómo se encontraba la rubia y, al parecer, no estaba en el mejor de los estados.

– ¿Cuántas veces más leerás esa página, Rachel? –preguntó Kitty sentándose a su lado en la cama. Joey, como siempre, en sus brazos. – ¿No crees que es mejor ir a verla y terminar con este calvario, tanto para ti como para nosotros que tenemos que verte lloriqueando por tu chica?

–Primero, no ando lloriqueando –aclaró levantando las cejas. –Segundo, no es mi chica. Al menos no oficialmente, aunque en mi mente la llamara de esa forma. Y tercero, no quiere verme. Tú estuviste cuando nos la encontramos en Central Park, fuiste testigo de todo lo que dijo y como me miró.

–Sí, y también vi cómo se alejaba de ti llorando y con ese muñeco que le regalaste colgado de su mano. No sé para ti, pero para mí eso significa algo

–Kitty tiene razón –intervino Kurt completamente serio desde la entrada de su dormitorio. –La golpearía por haberte roto el corazón, y no voy a mentir diciendo que cuando la encontramos en Bow Bridge no sentí ganas de tirarla al lago, pero decir que esa mujer no siente nada por ti sí sería mentir. Así que, no sé qué estas esperando para ir a buscarla, darle una bofetada y luego besarla porque es eso lo que deseas hacer.

–En este momento lo único que quiero es quedarme a solas con Joey, ¿Puedes ser? –preguntó echando, no tan sutilmente, a sus amigos.

Kitty rodó los ojos antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo dejándolo con la morena. Kurt, en cambio, la miró directamente a los ojos pero ella no le devolvió la mirada, no quería ver la lastima y preocupación en los ojos de su amigo. En vez eso prefería mirar a Joey que siempre la veía con esos ojos verdes cargados de inocencia.

–Hay algo que quiero leerte –le susurró al niño acomodándolo en sus brazos antes de volver a tomar el _diario/libro/manual de cómo, y para, entender a Quinn Fabray_ con su mano libre.

Desde que había recibido aquel objeto por parte de Beth, no había noche que no lo leyera. Tampoco era que el diario/libro, y el resto del título, tuviera cantidades de páginas. Solamente unas pocas. Menos de cien, quizás. Según había dicho Beth, tuvo que «tomar prestado» el cuaderno de la mesa de luz de su madre. Lo que Rachel tradujo como «Se lo robé». Eso explicaría porque aún no tenía un final escrito, o porque la última página había quedado a medio hacer. Aun así, le gustó desde el primer momento que lo leyó. Quinn había puesto una lista de cosas que le gustaban y otras que no a modo de introducción. Luego había comenzado a explicar lo que sentía a lo largo de todo ese mes, desde que ella llegó a la vida de la rubia. Aunque había una parte que se había convertido en su favorita.

 _«No debería estar escribiendo esto, porque es íntimo y personal pero… me siento demasiado feliz como para no compartirlo con alguien. En este caso contigo que, al fin de cuentas, leerás esto cuando te regale mi «manual» para entenderme el día de tu cumpleaños._

 _Párrafo aparte: estoy tachando los días en mi calendario esperando a que llegue ese día. No tengo una sorpresa ni ningún regalo todavía pero te juro que lo tendré para ese entonces, ¿Sí? Solo… dame un poco de tiempo._

 _Como sea… Como dije, estoy demasiado feliz. Hoy te bese y fue espectacular. Es la primera vez que beso a una mujer. En realidad es la primera vez que me enamoro de una –para la fecha de tu cumpleaños, estoy segura que ya te habré dicho «Te quiero» y que estoy completamente enamorada de ti–, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Es todo muy nuevo para mí, pero al mismo tiempo me hace querer disfrutar de lo desconocido. Y eso que le huyo a lo desconocido. Pero contigo todo es diferente, todo es más especial, es más… Es más perfecto. No sabría explicarlo. No soy buena para eso._

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo que quiero que sepas es que besarte fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida, que me encantaría volver a besarte y que estoy mirando cada rato el reloj esperando que pasen las horas rápido para volver a verte. Sí, ya sé… es demasiado cursi, pero tengo la esperanza de que eso no te haga huir._

 _Algún dia entre el 35 y el 40.»_

– ¿Podría huir de ella cuando escribe todo eso, Joey? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. –No está a mi lado y aun así encontró la forma de seguir enamorándome. Es una maldita perra, pero es mi maldita perra. Y… no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Ok? Pero la extraño.

Y era cierto. Si bien, una parte de ella seguía molesta por haberse enterado quién era de su madre de la forma en lo que hizo, había otra que extrañaba a Quinn. Y no había necesidad de besarla o tocarla, esa parte se conformaba con verla, saber que todo estaba bien con ella. Simplemente eso. Era consciente que Quinn no tuvo nada que ver en todo ese asunto de su madre, que simplemente había hecho lo que le pidieron y que su forma de actuar para con la rubia no había sido la mejor, pero una parte de ella no quería acercarse todavía a Quinn, buscar ese primer contacto después de todo el drama, porque estaba completamente segura que Fabray la mandaría al mismísimo infierno. Estaba segura que estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando se la encontró en Central Park dos semanas atrás. La forma en la que le habló se lo hizo saber, y la forma en que se rompió su corazón frente a eso se lo confirmó.

Para ella también era nuevo estar en una relación con una persona que no solo era de su mismo sexo, sino que también era su jefa, madre soltera y mayor que ella. No le importaba lo primero, había crecido al lado de sus padres y había visto miles de veces el amor que se profesaban entre sí, así que… Estar enamorada de una mujer siendo ella una, no representaba problema alguno. El conflicto comenzaba cuando su mente le jugaba una mala pasada haciéndole creer que no sería demasiado buena para Quinn. Ya lo había demostrado al romperle el corazón, y si bien el suyo también estaba roto, sabía que el de Quinn lo estaba más.

–Necesito un poco de aire, Joey, ¿Te molesta si te dejo con tu mamá? –le preguntó al niño como si pudiera responderle. –Necesito quitarla de mi cabeza unos minutos, y no puedo hacerlo aquí.

Le devolvió su hijo a Kitty, tomó su bolso, su chaqueta y se fue sin decirle a ninguno de sus amigos a donde iba. Necesitaba caminar. Su mente además de ser habitada por Quinn, también era habitada por su madre biológica. Poco a poco iba entendiendo quién era, el porqué de esa sensación de sentirse completa cuando abrazó a Shelby por primera vez. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. No había hablado con la mujer aun y aunque tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle, no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. No quería enfrentarse todavía a Shelby, a saber las respuestas, a entender por qué se había ido de su vida.

No por el momento.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, llegó a Central Park. Más precisamente al puente donde se encontró a Quinn por última vez, pero solamente se quedó allí unos minutos, después comenzó a caminar de regreso a la ciudad. Eso de caminar en piloto automático como si se tratara de un zombie en busca de materia gris para alimentarse no estaba yendo a buen puerto si cuando volvía a estar consciente terminaba parada mirando hacia el interior de TAO Uptown.

El lugar donde empezó todo.

No sabía por qué había terminado allí mirando hacia el interior o porque justo en ese momento tenía que comenzar a sonar en sus oídos la voz de Avril Lavigne cantando _Wish You Were Here_ haciéndola alucinar con que Quinn estaba en el interior del restaurante almorzando con una morena de pelo negro solo porque la canción hablaba de lo mucho que deseaba que su persona favorita estuviera en ese momento con ella. Y su persona favorita en ese momento era Quinn. Pero al parecer la rubia no pensaba igual que ella teniendo en cuenta que no había sido una alucinación lo que tenía en ese momento y que, efectivamente, Fabray estaba dentro del lugar riéndose con aquella morocha a la cual no le había podido ver la cara.

Se alejó de antes de que Quinn escuchara la explosión que se produjo en su pecho al ver la escena o que la viera pegada al ventanal como un perro abandonado, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando alguien a su espalda la llamó. ¿Por qué no le había subido todo el volumen a su reproductor de música? De esa forma no habría tenido que escuchar que la llamaban. No habría tenido que escuchar a Quinn Fabray decir su nombre después de dos semanas sin verla ni escucharla. Se quedó quieta en el lugar pero no se giró para mirar a la rubia. Si lo hacía, lloraría y no quería eso. Si seguía llorando terminaría deshidratada.

–Ho-hola –balbuceó Quinn un vez que se paró frente a ella con su habitual y perfecto look de ejecutiva. Sabía que en dos semanas no se olvidaría de la rubia ni de lo que sentía por ella, pero esperaba que al menos su corazón no latiera tan descontrolado poniéndola en vergüenza. – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Caminar –respondió sin salir de su trance.

–Y… ¿Qué hacías parada en el TAO? –preguntó Quinn inclinando un poco la cabeza.

–Mirar… Yo… Quinn… Morocha.

Cualquier similitud con un cavernícola era pura coincidencia. No quería hablar así, como si hubiera quedado atontada después de un golpe en su cabeza, pero Quinn frente a ella no le dejaba otra opción. La rubia estaba sobre sus zapatos de reconocida marca mundial, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y con sus manos jugueteando entre sí en un claro signo de nerviosismo. Como Rachel se sintió orgullosa de descifrar.

–Eleonor –murmuró Fabray llamando su atención. –Es una vieja compañera de la universidad. Estaba esperando a su esposa y yo solamente le hice compañía hasta que ésta llegara. ¿La ves? ¿La pelirroja con ojitos de enamorada? –señaló la rubia hacia el interior del restaurante con una sonrisa. –Llevan juntas una infinidad de tiempo. Cuando conocí a Eleonor ya llevaba con Ash varios meses, creo que un año y algo más. No estoy segura. Como sea… no quiero aburrirte. Yo…

– ¿Es cierto todo lo que escribiste? –preguntó sin haber escuchado lo que Quinn había dicho anteriormente.

Dos semanas hacía que no la veía. Quería saber más cosas aparte de quién era la morocha que estaba almorzando con la rubia. Quería saber si lo que había escrito Quinn es su _diario/libro/manual_ era completamente cierto. Necesitaba saberlo para comenzar a avanzar, de ser posible con Quinn a su lado pero antes que eso pasara, necesitaba sacarse todo lo que estaba sintiendo de encima.

–No sé de qué…

–Del diario/libro/manual que escribiste y que pensabas dármelo en mi cumpleaños –interrumpió perdiendo un poco la paciencia. –Necesito saber si es real todo lo que escribiste allí.

– ¿De dón…? ¿De dónde…?

–Beth –respondió con simpleza interrumpiendo nuevamente a la rubia que palideció frente a ella. –Llevo una semana leyéndolo de principio a fin, incluso ya tengo partes favoritas y algunas frases hasta me las sé de memoria pero necesito saber si solo son palabras al vientos o si realmente son sinceras.

– ¿Esta vez me escucharas? –fue la respuesta que Quinn que se cruzó de brazos con una ceja en alto. –Lo bueno de hablar en la calle es que no tienes puertas que cerrarme en la cara.

Era plenamente consciente de que eso pasaría si se volvía a encontrar con Quinn, lo que no esperaba era que cada palabras de la rubia dolería de la misma forma que lo haría si caminase sobre un colchón de clavos y vidrios. Y lo peor de todo era que Quinn estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle las cosas. Ella en su lugar haría lo mismo, quizás un espectáculo peor, pero en ese momento no necesitaba escenas, necesita un abrazo fuerte. Y necesitaba que ese abrazo viniera de parte de Quinn, que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que enfrentarse a su madre no iba a romperla más de lo que ya estaba, que junto con la rubia podría curar esas heridas en las dos que ella misma había causado.

–Tienes razón –murmuró sin ganas de pelear ni de una confrontación con Quinn. –No debería pedirte explicaciones. No cuando te eché de mi casa y no escuché tu versión de los hechos. Supongo que me deje llevar y fui… yo misma. Más dramática, exagerada y paranoica que de costumbre. Tuve que leer en un maldito diario y escuchar a gritos por parte de Beth y Santana que no sabías nada. Shelby se acercó también y me explicó cómo fueron las cosas.

– ¿Has hablado con ella? –la detuvo Quinn tomándola del brazo cuando se alejaba de ella con intenciones de perderse de vista lo más rápido posible.

–No, no le pregunté nada. No me siento preparada –respondió mirando a cualquier parte menos a la rubia que le apretó ligeramente el brazo. –Es mi madre pero también es una desconocida no tan desconocida que resultó ser la niñera de tu hija. La tuve frente a mis narices y no supe verlo.

–Lleva tiempo, Rachel. No te presiones a ti misma, ¿Si? –le dijo Quinn con esa voz entre ronca y dulce que provocaba el peor de los escalofríos en su columna. –Esperó veinticuatro años para tenerte, no le costara nada esperarte un poco más. Todos se enfocan en ella y nadie piensa en lo difícil que puede llegar a ser para ti.

–Tú si lo haces –observó, ahora si mirando a la rubia que bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. –Te preocupas por mí. ¿Por qué?

–Por dos razones –respondió Quinn tensando la mandíbula. –La primera porque soy una estúpida. Y la segunda porque… porque me importas.

Y quizás su relación con Quinn no estaba en los mejores términos, a lo mejor ni siquiera había una relación, pero se aferraría con fuerzas a ese mínimo de esperanza que sintió en cuanto la rubia soltó esas últimas palabras. Si bien estaba metida en un completo dilema –avanzar o quedarse–, una parte de ella quería luchar para recuperar lo que había tenido con Quinn, hablar sinceramente entre las dos y aclarar todo de una vez. Y otra parte no quería arriesgarse y terminar sufriendo nuevamente. Y por la mirada que le dedicó Fabray, supo que la rubia estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella.

–Es lindo verte de nuevo –soltó sin ser demasiado consciente. La rubia frente a ella se sonrojó provocando un vuelco en su estómago.

Quinn no dijo nada y ella no agregó nada más. Dio un paso hacia adelante invadiendo la burbuja personal de la rubia y, a pesar de que se moría por besarla, sus labios fueron a parar a la mejilla de su ex jefa. No necesitó más que eso y, como si se tratara de una revelación, supo que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, Quinn dijo en Central Park que la esperaría.

Y ella sabía que también lo haría.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 9 de Noviembre.

#90DíasFic


	25. XXV

_Hola!_

 _Sé que muchas –y muchos, si es que anda rondando algún muchachito por ahí que lea la historia. Aunque lo dudo– me estarán odiando porque el día lunes 9/11 no hubo actualización. Y acá es donde viene mi explicación. Anuncié en mi página de Facebook –todos los anuncios importantes los hago ahí– que había un cambio de día en la actualización. En vez de lunes 9/11, sería martes 10/11, o sea hoy -la hora argentina marca poco más de las 2 am-. Así que... por cuestiones personales que no vienen al caso, hubo un cambio de día._

 _Solo eso._

 _Y ahora es cuando viene la peor parte (donde me cortan la cabeza y cosen mi cuerpo a la cabeza de un lobo como hicieron con Robb Stark o, en el mejor de los casos, me lanzan tomates –adoro los tomates–). NO HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN ESTA SEMANA, más que esta de hoy. Y explico por qué. Fueron –y espero que sigan siendo– tan buenos, fieles y pacientes lectores que creo que se merecen una semana de tres actualizaciones. Quizás dos semanas seguidas. Es por eso que voy a tomarme dos semanas enteras para ponerme al día con la escritura –ya sé,_ «cuento viejo» _dirán– y darles eso como regalo. Mi intención es volver mucho antes y mi Beta Reader tiene ordenes explicitas de presionarme para escribir._

 _Prometo hacer todo lo posible para volver antes de esas dos semanas. Lo juro por Harry Potter, y el que me conoce sabe que Harry Potter es sagrado._

* * *

 **XXV**

* * *

 **Día 62. 11:35 am.**

Se pasó una mano por el rostro en señal de cansancio mientras que es su oreja escuchaba a Tina hablándole sobre la reunión que tendría la semana entrante con los nuevos inversionistas. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de molestia. Todavía le quedaba media hora más en la financiera. Los últimos días allí no habían sido los mejores para la rubia, sobre todo por culpa de su malhumor constante. Tina recibía doble dosis de «maltrato» y el cadete administrativo estuvo a poco de no terminar patas para arriba en la máquina expendedora.

De cualquier forma no estaba siendo un ogro rubio de ojos avellanas, simplemente estaba de mal humor. Solo eso. Sí, debía ser solo eso.

–Oh, casi lo olvido, señorita Quinn. Su padre pidió verla en su oficina –terminó diciendo Tina antes de cortar la llamada. Quizás tratando de evitar que su jefa le lanzara una maldición.

Cerró los ojos un instante antes de dejar su lugar detrás de su escritorio y abandonar su oficina. Le soltó un _«Deja de mirarme el culo. Ya tengo quien lo haga por ti»_ al cadete administrativo cuando pasó por su lado y se anotó mentalmente lanzarlo por la ventana más alta del edificio la próxima vez que lo descubriera mirando alguna parte de su cuerpo. El viaje en el ascensor, a pesar del corto tiempo que duró, le pareció eterno por lo que terminó más malhumorada de lo que ya estaba. Casi que ignoró el saludo de la secretaria de su padre, pero como no era mal educada le obsequió a cambio un movimiento de cabeza al pasar por allí.

–Quinn –saludó Russel una vez que la rubia entró a su oficina. Si le sorprendió ver a un joven que no reconoció de ningún lugar, no dijo nada. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su padre le dijera quién era. –Pasa, hija. Siéntate. Quiero presentarse a Tyler Collins, al nuevo traductor de la empresa. Empieza el lunes a trabajar con nosotros.

Ahí estaba. Lo sabía.

 _«Adiós Finn»_ pensó sin saber muy bien como sentirse al respecto.

Mientras correspondía al saludo de mano que el nuevo traductor de la empresa le estaba obsequiando, lo examinó de pie de cabeza con disimulo y diplomacia. Ojos verdes, mirada penetrante, mandíbula pronunciada, altura entre 1,80 y 1,90, cabello marrón, desprendiendo masculinidad por cada uno de sus poros, o quizás era su perfume quien ayudaba a eso. No estaba segura. Sea cual fuera la razón, el tipo frente a ella era un hombre hecho y derecho. De esos con los que su padre, si fuera un ambicioso manipulador, no duraría ni medio segundo en casarla.

–Tyler Collins. Mucho gusto.

Ah, sí. También tenía voz atrapante.

–El gusto es mío –murmuró con una sonrisa. No tenía nada en contra de aquel desconocido pero realmente deseaba salir de allí en busca de un poco de aire. Aun así sabía que no podía quedar como una maleducada sin remedio frente al nuevo empleado de su padre. – ¿Es de por aquí cerca?

–Un poco más despacio, Quinnie –se adelantó su padre con una media sonrisa traviesa. –No sabes si el señor Collins está soltero, de novio o casado.

Rodó los ojos al notar la poca sutileza de su padre. No había hecho la pregunta porque quería involucrarse con el nuevo traductor. Lo había hecho porque quería romper el hielo antes de que el joven escuchara por los pasillos lo «fría» que era haciéndose una imagen errada de ella. No hizo mención alguna al «Quinnie» que su padre soltó poniéndola en ridículo frente al nuevo empleado, más que nada porque no quería empezar una disputa quitándole autoridad a su padre frente a Collins.

–Lo siento –se disculpó mirando al traductor que sonrió negando con la cabeza. –Trabajar con la familia se vuelve… complicado a veces. Me disculpo si mi pregunta…

–Oh, no. Descuide –interrumpió Collins restándole importancia. –Y respondiendo a su pregunta… Soy de Boston. Viví e hice mi carrera allí, pero se presentó esta oportunidad y no quise desaprovecharla.

–Hace bien –intervino Russel.

Quinn en su lugar sonrió con educación. No le apetecía hablar mucho, solamente estaba siendo educada mientras que en su interior luchaba contra las ganas de mirar la hora en su reloj pulsera. Al parecer su padre notó tal cosa porque antes de que pudiera formular su próxima pregunta, le indicó que podía volver a su oficina. Se despidió del señor Collins con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa que era más formal que sincera. Esquivó a Tina cuando salió del ascensor en su piso y se encerró nuevamente en su oficina pero no para seguir con el papeleo, sino para tomar a Olaf entre sus manos y jugar con él.

Necesitaba ese momento a solas con su hijo de peluche.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro. Le era inevitable no pensar en Rachel. Lo hacía antes de estar con ella. Lo hizo cuando estuvo con ella y ahora que ya no estaban juntas lo seguía haciendo. La morena se había convertido tan gradualmente en una parte de ella que cuando quiso quitarla de su interior ya era demasiado tarde. No había forma de arrancarla sin destrozar cada parte de ella. Y esas últimas dos semanas, casi tres, habían sido prueba suficiente de eso.

¿La echaba de menos? No, respondió su racionalidad. Sí, respondió su inconsciencia. ¿Deseaba verla de nuevo? No, respondió su orgullo. Sí, respondió su desesperación. ¿Moría por besarla de nuevo, así sea una última vez? Si, respondió su corazón. Y sí, respondió también su mente. Y si bien la había visto tres días atrás después de dos semanas sin saber nada de ella, ese encuentro le supo a poco pero al mismo tiempo fue suficiente. A veces se descubría sonriendo divertida al recordar ese _«_ _Mirar… Yo… Quinn… Morocha»_ que soltó la morena –¿Acaso estaba celosa?–, y también sonreía como la idiota enamorada que era cuando el _«Es lindo verte de nuevo»_ dicho por Rachel le daba de lleno en su interior sin tiempo a detenerse o reprimir ese pensamiento.

A pesar de lo que su orgullo le gritaba que sintiera, no estaba molesta con la morena. Ni tampoco resentida. Si no había buscado el contacto con la joven durante esas dos semanas era porque, como siempre, había puesto a Rachel por encima de todo. Sabía que la morena estaba pasando por un momento particularmente complicado, así que simplemente le dio su espacio. No quería que Rachel se sintiera agobiada o presionada por ella cuando en lo único que tenía que pensar era en Shelby y en cómo debían relacionarse a partir de ese momento.

La única relación que Rachel se podía permitir. Y lo tenía en claro.

–Señorita Quinn –escuchó por el teléfono IP sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Dime, Tina.

–Su padre ordenó, estrictamente, que almuerce con el señor Collins y que luego se tome la tarde libre para enseñarle la ciudad.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender absolutamente nada.

–El señor Collins es nuevo en la ciudad. No estaría mal que le enseñara la ciudad como buena anfitriona que es. Palabras textuales de su padre –aclaró Tina. –Subirá a buscarla en cualquier momento, ¿Quiere que lo haga pasar en cuanto esté aquí o…?

–No, que espere afuera, Tina –interrumpió cortando la llamada.

No entendía porque su padre ponía tanto empeño en que pasara tiempo con el nuevo traductor, o porqué se tomaba esas molestia. Con Hudson no había hecho nada de eso. Es más, lo único que había hecho con Finn había sido regalarle un _«Espero que haga un buen trabajo»_ junto con un fuerte apretón de manos. ¿Por qué Collins era diferente? En su opinión, tenía aspecto engreído y parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Esperaba equivocarse. Por otro lado, a pesar de que le gustaba almorzar a solas con sus pensamientos, no estaba de ánimo para desobedecer a su padre y ganarse una bronca más tarde. Así que para cuando Collins la fue a buscar –diez minutos más tarde–, su oficina estaba en perfecto orden, al igual que su traje sastre y sus zapatos, y ella ya estaba lista para abandonar la financiera.

–No es de hablar mucho –comentó Collins desde el asiento de copiloto una vez que la rubia emprendió el camino hacia el restaurante. –O a lo mejor no soy de su agrado.

–Ni una cosa ni la otra. Hablo cuando tengo que hablar… –respondió sonriendo con frialdad sin quitar la mirada del camino. –Y no intercambié con usted las palabras suficientes como para saber si es de mi agrado o no. Aunque si tengo que ser sincera lo encuentro seguro de sí mismo, casi rayando la arrogancia. Y también me pregunto por qué mi padre quiere que le muestre la ciudad.

–Oh, eso no será necesario –afirmó el traductor con una media sonrisa. –Conozco lo que tengo que conocer de la ciudad. Aunque agradezco la amabilidad de su padre.

No dijo nada después de eso y su acompañante tampoco agregó algo que pudiera generar conversación. Así que simplemente se limitó a conducir con el pensamiento de que quizás, si no tenía que mostrarle la ciudad a Collins, se podría ir temprano a casa y pasar tiempo con Beth. Durante esas semanas su hija había sido de gran apoyo para ella. Aunque se ganó una reprimenda después de saber que le había dado a Rachel su _diario/libro/manual_ , como llamó la morena a sus escritos.

¡Dios! ¡Rachel lo había visto!

Había leído todos sus pensamientos plasmado en papel a lo largo de esos días y, si bien planeaba regalárselo a la morena el día de su cumpleaños, no era algo que quisiera que leyera todavía. Hasta que ese día llegara, se suponía que ese _diario/libro/manual_ era personal e íntimo. Algo que solo ella sabía que existía. ¡Era una sorpresa! Pero ahora, habían dos personas más que sabían de su existencia, y una de ellas era la _«musa inspiradora»_ de todas esas palabras. Cuando regresó sus pensamientos a la realidad, se encontraba a pocas cuadras del Spotlight Diner. Desde que había almorzado con Santana en aquel lugar semanas atrás, se había vuelto su lugar habitual a la hora del almuerzo.

–No conocía este sitio –comentó Collins una vez que abandonaron el Mercedes de la rubia. Dejó de mirar hacia arriba el nombre del restaurante y miró a Quinn que se encogió de hombros. – ¿Almorzaremos aquí?

–Si le gusta el estilo retro y que canten a su alrededor como si estuviera en una película de Disney, entonces sí. Almorzaremos aquí –respondió señalando al interior. – ¿Aun quiere almorzar aquí?

–Amo los musicales – se emocionó Collins sorprendiéndola. – Y Disney es la fábrica de los musicales. Lo que no me gusta es que me trate de usted. A riesgo de equivocarme, diría que tenemos casi la misma edad, así que… ¿Podríamos tutearnos?

Estuvo a punto se soltarle un «No lo creo. Apenas te conozco» pero no quería quedar como una maleducada así que asintió a modo de respuesta antes de que Dani, la camarera tatuada y preferida de Santana, se acercara a ella llevándola a su mesa de siempre. Le sorprendió que Collins mirase todo su alrededor como si se tratara de un niño en una juguetería, pero le sorprendió muchísimo más que el traductor preguntara _«¿Cuándo empiezan a cantar_?». Para su suerte, su teléfono comenzó a sonar rescatándola de ese momento.

–Santana, ¿Qué pasa? –fue su saludo después de haberse disculpado con Collins antes de atender la llamada. –Estoy…

–No soy Santana, soy Brittany –interrumpieron haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo. No por la interrupción, sino por el tono que la rubia alta había empleado. –Estamos en el hospital. Santana… Ella…

–Mándame la dirección por mensaje –pidió mientras se ponía de pie. –Voy para allá –cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta por parte de la novia de amiga y se dirigió al tipo frente a ella antes de agregar: –Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Mi mejor amiga esta en hospital y…

–Descuida. No me expliques nada –señaló Collins con una media sonrisa que captó su atención. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esa imagen de su mente. –Nos veremos el lunes en la financiera. Espero que no sea grave lo de tu amiga.

–Gracias.

Una vez que estuvo en el interior de su Mercedes condujo con prisa hacia la dirección que Brittany le había mandado. Todo su interior se había bloqueado por completo al saber que su mejor amiga estaba en el hospital. Era como su mecanismo de defensa, no podía evitarlo. No era buena lidiando con ese tipo de situaciones así que era normal que todo en ella se bloqueara. Casi atropelló a alguien cuando llegó al lugar y se estacionó como pudo. No tenía tiempo de estacionar correctamente, así que estaba completamente segura que se ganaría una multa por ocupar dos lugares en vez de uno. Preguntó por Santana en la recepción y casi que se vio tentada de ahocar, con su propio chicle masticable, a la idiota que estaba allí. ¿Tan complicado era mascar con la boca cerrada?

Llegó al tercer piso, tal y como la idiota de la recepción le había indicado, y comenzó a buscar la habitación de su amiga. La encontró casi al final del pasillo y se preguntó que hacía Beth allí también. Se suponía que tenía que estar con Puckerman o, en su defecto, en el colegio. Arrugó la nariz al escuchar el _«Oh, mierda. Cayó la policía»_ que su hija dejó escapar en cuanto la vio. Brittany también se giró para mirarla. Rachel, en su lugar…

Rachel.

Rachel estaba allí. Y estaba hablando con una morena alta y flaca que iba vestida como médico. Por eso no había notado su presencia. Apretando el puño alrededor de su portafolios, ignoró la punzada de celos que sintió –básicamente, porque era algo imposible. Ella no sentía celos por nada ni por nadie– y se concentró en prestar atención a su hija.

– ¡Mamá! –exclamó Beth recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su madre.

–Hola, hija. Buenos tardes al resto –saludó con su mejor pose de ejecutiva temeraria. Solo por cortesía y educación le ofreció su mano a la flaca alta que estaba con Rachel. –Quinn Fabray, mucho gusto. ¿Es el médico a cargo de Santana Lopez?

–Oh. No, no –respondió la morena con una sonrisa que causó que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaran. _«Idiota»_ pensó la rubia. –Soy médico, sí, pero soy médico pediatra. Doctora Roxont, mucho gusto. Quien está a cargo de la señorita Lopez y el señor Puckerman, es el doctor Pratt. Él…

–Disculpe, ¿Dijo _«el señor Puckerman»_? –preguntó apretando los dientes. La doctora frente a ella asintió con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. –Ok, ¿Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que está pasando?

–Hmm… Sí. Yo.

Se preguntó a donde había ido a parar su dignidad en cuanto su corazón latió desbocado al escuchar la voz de Rachel. Sintió el deseo de abrazarla, levantarla del suelo y hacerla girar en el aire como había querido hacer desde hacía unos días. Pero al mismo tiempo también deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Era la primera vez que se veían desde el encuentro en el exterior del TAO –donde la morena le dijo que había leído su _diario/libro/manual_ – y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la joven después de eso. Aunque tenía que admitir que Rachel seguía igual de hermosa que en ese entonces a pesar de la falta de maquillaje. ¿Era así todo el tiempo o al despertar se tomaba una pastilla para estar perfecta a lo largo del día?

–Fuimos a la pista de patinaje de Holly y April, mis jefas –empezó diciendo Rachel trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Se desilusionó un poco cuando descubrió que la morena no la miraba. Obviamente, no iba a admitirlo, mucho menos a decírselo así que simplemente levantó una ceja fingiendo que nada de eso le importaba. –Estábamos patinando cuando Brody…

Eso sí le importaba.

 _«Oh, oh»_

– ¿Brody? ¿Brody Weston? –interrumpió tensando la mandíbula. – ¿Tu Brody Weston?

–No es _mi_ Brody Weston –aclaró Rachel con énfasis. –Ya no más. Así que no lo digas en ese tono.

– ¿Qué tono?

–Uno cargado de celos. Creí que tenías claro que, a pesar de ser una idiota arrogante con tendencias bipolares, eres la única que me importa.

Tendría que haberse molestado con la morena por haberla llamado «idiota arrogante» pero no podía hacerlo cuando en la misma oración había dejado en claro que le importaba. ¿Qué haría Rachel si se acercaba y la besaba? ¿La golpearía o correspondería el beso? No estaba segura y no quería arriesgarse a intentarlo tampoco. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, fulminar a las personas con la mirada. En este caso, Rachel. Aunque si pudiera, se fulminaría a ella misma con su mirada porque no saber que decir frente a lo último que dijo la morena.

– ¿No dices nada? –la provocó Rachel con una sonrisa desquiciante. Beth, Brittany y la flaca alta movían sus cabezas de un lado al otro mirándolas alternativamente a las dos. – Oh, por Dios. ¿Quinn Fabray se quedó sin palabras?

–Sí, es algo que suele pasar cuando tengo a la morena bajita de piernas largas que me vuelve loca enfrente de mi –replicó una vez que se recompuso. Fue su turno de sonreír con arrogancia y orgullo al notar el silencio de Rachel. – ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Oh, por Dios. ¿Rachel Berry se quedó sin palabras?

–Ok, creo que voy a irme –intervino la doctora Roxont retrocediendo lentamente. Como si no quisiera llamar la atención de ninguna de las dos por temor a que le lanzaran una maldición o algo similar.

–Extrañaba esto –comentó Beth mirando a Brittany que sonrió. –Bien, ahora que todo parece volver a la normalidad y ustedes vuelven a dirigirse la palabra, o más bien a coquetearse, ¿Les parece bien que volvamos al tema de la tía San? Porque la tía Britt está nerviosa y no quiero que vuelva a perderse de nuevo.

– ¿Se perdió? –preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel.

–Sí, siempre se pierde en los hospitales –respondió la morena con una mueca que le restó importancia al asunto. –Como decía antes de que la señora Fabray me interrumpiera…

–Primero, no soy señora –interrumpió la rubia con un dedo en alto. –Segundo, no te interrumpí.

Odiaba que Rachel la tratara de «señora». Tenía treinta y un años pero no por eso era señora. Ni siquiera estaba casada, y no pensaba estarlo. No por el momento. Quizás más adelante. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en la morena que tenía enfrente y que disfrutaba sacarla de quicio. Disimuló como pudo la repentina sonrisa que quiso escapar de sus labios al recordar los primeros días junto a Rachel. Cuando todavía no eran nada pero para ella, la morena lo era todo. Aun sin ser consciente de que así era.

–Sí, lo hiciste… y lo acabas de hacer hora de nuevo –señaló Rachel cruzándose de brazos recordándole porqué discutían.

–No. Bueno, sí. Pero solo para aclararte que ni soy señora ni te interrumpí.

–Pero si lo hiciste.

–Claro que no.

–Claro que sí.

–Que no, Rachel.

–Te estoy diciendo que sí lo hiciste, Quinn.

– ¿Van a besarse ya o qué? –intervino Santana saliendo de una de las habitación. –Ni siquiera en mi lecho de muerte dejan de buscarse las narices ustedes dos. Estoy a un paso del coma…

–Que exagerada –murmuraron todas al unísono.

–Exagerada mi culo –espetó la latina con el entrecejo fruncido. –Quiero irme de este lugar. Así que, en vez de estar peleando de boca para afuera y desnudándose con la mente, ¿Por qué no van a buscar a un médico que me dé de alta? Quiero irme a casa.

–Dile a Rachel que vaya a buscar a su doctorcita –murmuró Quinn.

–Y dale con los celos –escupió la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Te recuerdo que la doctora Roxont es médico pediatra. Santana a veces es infantil pero no llega a ser un niño. Y también te recuerdo que la doctora huyó porque la asustaste.

–Yo no la asusté –negó la rubia.

–Claro que lo hiciste.

–Que no.

–Que sí.

–Que…

– ¡Basta! –gritó Puckerman desde el final del pasillo.

No le gustó nada que su amigo estuviera en silla de ruedas con una venda en la cabeza y un ojo morado. En realidad no le gustó nada todo ese asunto desde que escuchó el nombre de Brody Weston salir de la boca de Rachel. De repente, la idea de que el niño maravilla se hubiera acercado a la morena a lo largo de esos días no le gustó para nada llenándole de una molestia que no podía controlar. Por otro lado sabía que si eso había pasado, no tenía derecho a reclamos. Dejó de tenerlo desde el momento en el cual supo la verdad del origen de Rachel. Por lo tanto, no podía ir como una idiota celosa a reclamar lo que no era suyo.

– ¿Qué te pasó? –pregunto acercándose a su amigo que rodó los ojos.

 _«Es el dia de los profesionales atractivos»_ pensó viendo al médico que acompañaba a Puckerman empujando la silla de ruedas.

Rubio, sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos, ojos azules, hoyuelos en las mejillas y expresión de niño travieso. Sí, si no estuviera estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel seguramente ese médico sería su chico ideal. Definitivamente así sería.

–Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Pratt –saludó el médico perfecto con una sonrisa que acentuó mucho más los hoyuelos en su mejillas. –Soy el médico a cargo del señor Puckerman y la señorita escapista aquí presente, Santana Lopez. El señor presenta una lesión cerrada en el cráneo por lo tanto una aspirina y un buen descanso sería suficiente.

– ¿Por qué la silla de rueda entonces? –preguntó Quinn.

–Oh, eso… Hmm…

–Quería hacer una entrada triunfal y ver como reaccionaban frente a la posibilidad de verme en silla de ruedas –respondió Puckerman con una sonrisa traviesa.

–No te golpeo en la cabeza solo porque ya has tenido demasiados golpes por hoy –afirmó la rubia con una mirada amenazante haciéndole ver a su amigo que no le gustó para nada la broma del abogado. – ¿Y la señorita Lopez que es lo que tiene, doctor Pratt?

–Absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse –aseguró el médico. –Solamente un esguince en la muñeca. Por lo tanto nada de actividad forzosa con esa mano, ¿Ok? –puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto la latina soltó un «No» al borde del llanto. –Tranquila, nada que un buen descanso no pueda reparar, así que deje descansar esa muñeca y se recuperara antes de lo previsto. Ya puede irse, escapista –terminó diciendo mirando a Santana que puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo, como sugerencia, trate no meterse en más problemas, ¿Puede ser?

–No le prometo nada, doctor –fue la respuesta de la latina haciendo reír al médico que se despidió de todos con un _«Buenas tardes»_. –Ok, ya estoy en perfectas condiciones, ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

–Perfecto. Tú, levántate de esa silla, Noah –soltó Quinn cargada de molestia. –Y tú, Santana, mete tu estúpido trasero en mi automóvil. Ya hablaremos los tres en casa.

No dijo nada más. Tomó a Beth de la mano y a Brittany también –cosa de la que se dio cuenta minutos después– y salió del hospital seguida de Santana y Puckerman que estaba siendo empujado por Rachel, ya que el abogado no se había levantado de la silla de ruedas. Estaba molesta con sus amigos, siempre lo estaba cuando los dos idiotas pensaban que ponerse en peligro era algo genial. Y si bien no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, ver a Santana y Puckerman saliendo de un hospital era todo lo que necesitaba para alterarse.

– ¿Estarás mucho tiempo molesta con nosotros, mami Quinn? –preguntó el abogado una vez que llegaron al departamento de Santana. –Solamente estábamos jugando con el tonto de Weston y una cosa llevo a la otra y…

–Y ustedes terminaron en el hospital mientras que él seguramente estará un puticlub rodeado de putas, ¿Notan la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra? –escupió fulminando a sus amigos con la mirada. –No quiero escucharlos por el resto de la tarde. A su dormitorio. Me da lo mismo si solamente hay una habitación. ¿Son muy buenos compartiendo peleas y sala de hospital? Bueno, serán más buenos aun cuando compartan cama y descanso. A descansar. ¡Ya!

Veía la imagen de sus amigos entrando al departamento de la latina siguiendo sus órdenes completamente surrealista, pero no podía evitar ponerse autoritaria cuando estaba nerviosa al borde del colapso. Santana y Puckerman siempre habían logrado ponerla de esa forma cuando hacían alguna estupidez que los ponía en peligro, por lo tanto ponerse en el papel de «mami Quinn», como la llamaba el padre de su hija, era completamente inevitable. A pesar de ser adultos y responsables de sus propios actos, ella seguía preocupándose por sus amigos como si se trataran de unos niños. Y por eso estaba nerviosa. Por esa razón necesitaba perderlos de vista unos minutos para que ella pudiera tranquilizarse y no comenzar a los gritos.

–Sabes que ellos no tienen la culpa, ¿No? –preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella una vez que estuvo en la cocina preparando algo para comer. –Brody se puso en plan idiota, más que de costumbre, empezó a culpar a Puck de un golpe en la nariz o no sé qué y luego preguntó por ti. La frase textual fue: _«¿Dónde está la puta ricachona a la que le comes la billetera ahora?»._ No lo aguanté y me lancé sobre él. Empecé a pegarle en el pecho pero Santana me detuvo. Creo que forcejear conmigo fue lo que le provocó el esguince. Y Puckerman… Bueno, Puckerman saltó en defensa tuya también…

Pero ella ya no escuchaba nada. De hecho dejó de escuchar desde que la morena había dicho que se lanzó sobre su ex novio para defenderla. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir. Sobre todo después de que no se había portado de la mejor de las maneras con Rachel. Tenía en claro que no había sabido manejarse muy bien respecto al tema de Shelby, y era plenamente consciente de que, si bien no le correspondía a ella decirle a la morena quien era su madre, por lo menos le podría haber empujado en el camino hacia eso en vez de quedarse callada.

Ahora era tarde, y eso también lo tenía bien en claro.

Pero el que Rachel estuviera parada ahí, enfrente, diciéndole que había saltado en su defensa le hacía creer que no todo estaba perdido para ellas. Y quizás, con un poco de suerte, iniciar la conversación que tenían pendiente entre las dos era el primer paso hacia eso. Daba igual si Rachel volvía a su vida en calidad de novia o lo que sea que fuera durante esos últimos días. Lo que realmente deseaba era que la morena volviera a estar a su lado sin importar el título que portaba. Solo que volviera a hacerle sentir bien con su presencia. Solo eso. No pedía más.

–Lo siento –se disculpó tras haber mirado a su alrededor por encima de su hombro. Captó la mirada de confusión de Rachel por lo que tuvo que aclarar: –Hablo de todo. Si bien soy consciente de que no tenía que decirte algo que les correspondía enteramente a tus padres, creo que había formas diferentes de las cuales comportarme respecto a eso. De una forma que no salieras lastimada o yo que sé.

–De cualquier forma iba a salir lastimada –murmuró Rachel apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. –No te niego que saber que tú sabías todo y que no me dijiste nada, fue completamente devastador y me sentí traicionada, pero… puedo llegar a entender que es algo que no te correspondía a ti decirme, y respeto eso. Es solo que…

– ¿Qué?

–Confiaba en ti, Quinn –susurró la morena mirando al suelo. –Y pensé que tú confiabas en mí lo suficiente. No te digo para que me dijeras lo que había pasado con mis padres y Shelby, sino como para hablar conmigo y decirme lo que te pasaba a ti. Eso es lo que me molesta. Que no hayas confiado en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que algo andaba mal. Y no necesitaba que me dijeras el porqué, con que me dijeras que algo no iba bien ya era suficiente para mí, ¿Entiendes?

Por supuesto que entendía. Ella hubiera pedido lo mismo a cambio y, aunque no era el momento, sintió cierta emoción al notar que Rachel buscaba crear ese lazo de confianza con ella. El deseo de buscarla cuando algo andaba mal, el abrirse por completo y revelar el porqué de su estado de ánimo con la certeza de que estaría a su lado sin importar lo que dijera. El mensaje detrás de eso estaba claro. Si lo hubiese notado antes, quizás otra seria la historia.

–Yo tampoco me comporté de la mejor manera –escuchó decir a Rachel trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. –Estaba molesta y te eche de mi casa sin siquiera escuchar tu versión de la historia. Así que creo que estamos a mano, ¿No?

Se tomó su tiempo de responder analizando las intenciones detrás de esas últimas palabras. No encontró nada malicioso. Al contrario, Rachel parecía estar luchando consigo misma para no sonreír, aunque era evidente que estaba fallando cuando miró hacia los costados intentando ocultar tal cosa. Se vio tentada de preguntarle a la morena si esa nueva complicidad era el inicio de una nueva oportunidad para las dos pero una parte de ella le recordó que era todo demasiado pronto. Rachel estaba hablando con ella, hablando de buena manera, no tenía –ni debía– arruinar ese momento por culpa de su ansiedad. Así que, terminó sonriendo abiertamente mirando a la morena que puso los ojos en blancos.

– ¿Piensas estar mucho tiempo molesta con ellos? –preguntó la morena después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales ayudó a la rubia a cocinar. O al menos eso intentaba hacer. –Verte recién regañándolos, fue como ver a una madre regañando a sus hijos. Divertido… pero aterrador.

–Yo no soy aterradora –negó clavando sus ojos en Rachel que realizó una adorable mueca con la nariz en desacuerdo con la rubia. –Es verdad. No lo soy. Solamente me preocupo por ellos y… Santana y Puckerman, desde que los conozco, siempre han tenido la habilidad de ponerme de los nervios. Siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas y yo tenía que salvarlos. Siempre volvían golpeados de alguna fiesta. Ni te imaginas lo realmente buena que me volví con el maquillaje tapándole los golpes a esos idiotas. Verlos en un hospital es lo máximo que mi límite puede aguantar.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa tierna que logró desarmarla de pies a cabeza antes de dejarle una caricia junto con un «Lo siento» al darse cuenta que nadie le había dado permiso de hacer tal cosa. Quinn fue más rápida que la morena cuando ésta quiso quitar la mano de su hombro.

–No lo hagas. No quites tu mano de mi hombro. Me hace bien –susurró respirando profundo antes de clavar sus ojos en los de Rachel. –Tengo en claro que no hay nada entre nosotras, al menos en este momento, pero más allá de lo que pasó, el tenerte cerca me hace bien. Y ya sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero espero que en algún momento podamos volver a tener una relación cordial. No hay prisas para eso. Solo quiero tenerte en mi vida sin importa en calidad de qué.

Siempre le había costado exteriorizar sus emociones pero con Rachel todo eso quedaba en la nada. La morena sin hacer nada le hacía confesar hasta el más profundo de sus sentimientos. Y si bien eso la asustaba, al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir bien porque no solo era honesta con la persona que tenía enfrente, sino que también estaba siendo honesta con ella misma.

–No te puedo asegurar que es lo que pasará –señaló Rachel mordiéndose el labio unos segundos. –No es fácil olvidar lo que pasó y menos en dos semanas, casi tres. Pero… No lo sé… ¿Podemos empezar de cero? ¿Yo sacándote de quicio y tú aparentando ser fría?

– ¿Yo fría? No sé de qué hablas, Berry. Soy la cosita más cálida que jamás viste – afirmó con orgullo y una ceja en alto haciendo reír a la joven frente a ella. Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de agregar completamente seria: –Ya sé que nada volverá a ser igual. Lo tengo bien en claro. Es por eso que, aunque me cuesta muchísimo y tú lo sabes, te doy a ti el control de la situación. A partir de ahora serás tú quien determine todo respecto a nosotras dos. Aunque al final me rompas el corazón.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera agregar algo a eso o replicar, Beth y Brittany entraron a la cocina en busca de algo de comida para Santana y Puckerman. Por la cara que ambas rubias traían se notaba a leguas que la latina y el abogado no estaban siendo los mejores pacientes de la historia. Quinn soltó un _«Quizás deberíamos llamar a la doctorcita de Rachel»_ por lo bajo al ver las caras de las dos rubias.

–Y otra vez los celos –murmuró la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sonriendo. – ¿Por qué mejor no vas a llevarle ese intento de comida a tus amigos que yo voy a llamar a Kurt y a Kitty para decirles que me quedo el resto de la tarde aquí?

–Hummel me odia, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Quinn aparentando indiferencia.

–En realidad…

–Mamá, la comida de la tía San –intervino Beth con un deje de molestia en la voz. –Además, ya sabes cómo es papá con hambre. Comienza con sus historias de juicios pasados. Si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más como ganó la tenencia del loro de la señora Graham, juro que lo ahogó con la almohada. Así que… hazme el favor de llenarle la boca con comida, ¿Puede ser? Rachel estará aquí cuando regreses, ¿Verdad, Rach?

–Ve a alimentar a Puckerman, Quinn –aseguró la morena con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. –Mientras hago la llamada y luego me tomare el atrevimiento de buscar una película para ver.

* * *

 **Día 62. 16:43 pm.**

Cuando dijo que buscaría una película para ver se imaginó que tendría de diferentes géneros para elegir. Jamás pensó que Santana tendría solamente películas de acción. Ahora entendía el espíritu violento de la latina. Un espíritu que pudo ver esa misma mañana en la pista de patinaje cuando Brody apareció en escena. No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, o porque su ex novio había ido hasta ahí a buscar problemas pero tampoco quiso investigar. No tenía tiempo de investigar porque en cuanto Brody insultó a Quinn todo en ella perdió el control. Lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente era de que quería golpear a su ex novio hasta el cansancio.

La única que se creía con el derecho de insultar a Quinn Fabray era ella, y no lo había hecho aunque la rubia se lo merecía por no haberle dicho quién era su madre. Aunque, a pesar de que una parte de ella seguía molesta y reticente, había otra que le decía que acercarse de nuevo a Quinn no le haría estallar en pedazos por los aires.

– ¿Santana no tiene otra cosa para ver que no sean películas de acción? –preguntó cuándo sintió el peso de alguien cayendo sobre el sofá donde estaba sentada. –Si tengo que ver otra más donde Liam Neeson salva a la familia, me volveré loca.

–Creo que otra cosa te vuelve loca a ti –señaló Brittany jugueteando on sus manos de manera inocente. –Quinn da miedo como mamá. Estuvo dándoles una charla a San y al chico con corte de pelo raro sobre los peligros de pelearse con las personas.

–No puede con la personalidad de reina dictadora que fue en su vida anterior, Brittany. Entiéndela –bromeó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga que dejó escapar una exclamación aguda por lo que se adelantó a aclarar: –Es broma, Britt. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo lo que pasó con Santana?

Había sido testigo de cómo el rostro, ya de por si pálido, de Brittany iba palideciendo cada vez un poco más a medida que estaban en el hospital y no tenían noticias de la latina. No había dicho nada pero podía notar el nerviosismo y la desesperación hacerse presente en la rubia alta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla de vez en cuanto asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Por otro lado, se preguntaba qué haría ella estando en el lugar de su entrenadora física. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si fuera Quinn la que estuviera en el hospital por una pelea con Brody?

Podía estar enojada con la rubia y molesta pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que si Quinn hubiese estado en la misma situación que Santana ella estaría completamente sacada de quicio. Más nerviosa y preocupada que Brittany. Y no era por subestimar los sentimientos de su amiga por la latina, era simplemente porque ella era más dramática y exagerada que el resto de los mortales.

Pensar en Quinn la llevó a pensar en la charla que habían mantenido las dos en la cocina. Una charla completamente sincera en su opinión. Ella había expresado lo que deseaba y pensaba que Quinn había hecho lo mismo. Aunque debía admitir que se sintió aterrada cuando la rubia le «cedió» el control de la situación. Aterrada y conmovida. Quinn había dejado de lado su orgullo y dignidad –con todo lo que eso significaba para una mujer como la rubia–, solo para que ella pudiera ir a su ritmo, para que se sintiera cómoda y volviera a confiar.

La pregunta era, ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Quería confiar nuevamente en Quinn? No estaba segura pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿O sí? No iba a confiar de un dia para el otro, no se sentía segura todavía, pero tampoco iba a privarse de la posibilidad de tener una relación cordial con Quinn –si eso era todo lo que obtendrían–. Sería egoísta si hiciera eso, y completamente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que también deseaba acercarse a la rubia.

– ¿Quieres ser también mi mamá? –preguntó Brittany llamando su atención. Le bastó seguir el curso de la mirada de la rubia para saber a quién se dirigía. –Aunque ya eres la madre de Santana, por lo tanto eres mi suegra así que…

–Mi mamá no será la madre de nadie salvo la mía –intervino Beth parándose delante de Quinn completamente posesiva. – ¿Está claro?

–Entonces Rachel será mi madre –replicó Brittany con actitud infantil. Solamente le faltó sacarle la lengua a Beth para ser una niña caprichosa. –Así que si Rachel es mi madre y tu madre es tu madre, terminaremos siendo hermanas. Cómo te quedó el ojo frente a eso, ¿Eh?

–Ya tengo un hermano – señaló Beth cruzándose de brazos con una ceja en alto aparentando frialdad. –Y se llama Olaf. Olaf Fabray Berry. El primero con el nombre, Rey de los primeros hombres de hielo y heredero al trono y al DVD de _Funny Girl_ , Señor de cincuenta estados y Protector de Central Park. Como te quedo el ojo a ti ahora, ¿Eh?

–Beth…

–No te escucho. No te escucho –comenzó a canturrear Brittany tapándose los oídos con las manos. Beth pus los ojos en blanco antes de seguirla al dormitorio de Santana.

Sonrió con arrogancia y diversión cuando vio que Quinn, frente a ella, jugueteaba con sus dedos como si estuviera nerviosa. Estaba completamente segura que el nerviosismo de la rubia se debía a que su hija había revelado otro de sus secretos. En este caso, a Olaf. Aunque para ella no era ningún secreto. Había visto a la rubia varias veces con su regalo de cumpleaños llenándola de una inmensa ternura. Sobre todo si descubría a Quinn hablando con el muñeco de nieve de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con Joey. Aun así, su lado divertido y travieso, no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner más nerviosa aun a su ex jefa.

–Así que… ¿Olaf Fabray Berry? –preguntó sentándose nuevamente en el sofá. Palmeó el lugar libre que quedaba a su lado en una clara invitación hacia Quinn a la cual no había mirado aun. – ¿Puedo saber por qué un muñeco de nieve lleva mi apellido?

–Tú me lo regalaste en mi cumpleaños, es lógico que lleve tu apellido –fue la respuesta de la rubia dejándole entrever que obviamente no era toda la respuesta. De cualquier forma Rachel no insistió. No necesitaba saber más que eso. – ¿Te molesta?

–No. En realidad lo que me molesta, y ahora me doy cuenta, es que si mi hijo pertenece al hielo, por ende a lo frio. Así que asumo que Olaf Fabray _Berry_ … –enfatizó en su apellido. –El primero con el nombre y el resto de los títulos, sin duda alguna es un Stark –dedujo la morena con el entrecejo fruncido llamando la atención de Quinn que la miró con una expresión confusa por lo que tuvo que aclarar: –Yo soy una Lannister. Ahí es donde está el conflicto.

–Nada que no se pueda solucionar –murmuró la rubia restándole importancia al asunto y haciendo reír a Rachel. –Lamento que sea Beth quien tenga que contarte todos mis secretos. Ya sabes, el diario/libro/manual y ahora esto acerca de Olaf.

–Si realmente quieres que tengamos una relación cordial, no dejaras que eso vuelva a pasar –afirmó borrando todo rastro de su sonrisa. –Quiero saber cosas de ti pero quiero saberlas de tu boca, no por bocas de los demás, ¿Es eso posible?

Ver el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Quinn fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que darle esa oportunidad a la rubia no iba a ser en vano. Al menos esperaba que no lo fuera porque realmente no se sentía con ganas de volver a pasar por otra decepción, y más si Quinn era la causante de tal cosa.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, de a rato incómodo y por otros no tanto, pero ninguna quería decir nada que pudiera alterar ese momento que estaban teniendo. Después de casi tres semanas volvían a compartir tiempo y espacio por más de una hora sin matarse con la mirada ni lanzarse comentarios hirientes.

–Solamente quiero aclararte una cosa –rompió el silencio mirando a Quinn que le devolvió la mirada algo confusa. –La doctora Roxont es la pediatra de Joey, solo eso. No hay nada entre ella y yo. También… –guardó silencio unos segundos antes de agregar. –Quiero que sepas que no pienso romper tu corazón como dijiste cuando estábamos en la cocina. A mí me rompieron el mío y no es una experiencia que quiero que vivan los demás. Así que, puedes estar tranquila. Aunque aún no sepa qué es lo que hay para nosotras en el futuro, siempre seré honesta contigo.

–No pretendo nada para el futuro que no sea estar así como estamos ahora –murmuró la rubia tragando saliva antes de mirar a Rachel y sonreír. –Sin importar si estamos juntas como una pareja o no. Solo… estar así.

Y ella también deseaba lo mismo.

Aunque su parte orgullosa lo negara.


	26. XXVI

_Infinitas gracias por la paciencia._

* * *

 **XXVI**

* * *

 **Día 67. 07:23 am.**

–Señorita Quinn, el desayuno está listo.

–Ya bajo, Julia.

Terminó de arreglarse frente al espejo sorprendiéndose de lo elegante que podía llegar a ser solo con vestir unos pantalones de jeans ajustados, una blusa suelta y sus infaltables zapatos de tacón. Quitó a Olaf de su cama y lo dejó en un lugar seguro. Una vez que el muñeco de nieve quedó a resguardo en la mesa de luz, le dejó un beso en la cabeza junto con _«Que tengas buen dia, hijo»_ y abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera cruzarse con Shelby borró tal cosa. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se acercó a la mujer y, después de más de dos semanas sin hablar poco y nada, le dejó una caricia en el hombro y también un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenos días, familia –canturreó acercándose a su padre a quien le regaló un beso en la cabeza. Luego fue el turno de su madre a quien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos llenándole la mejilla de besos. –Buenos días, mamá.

–Veo que mi pequeña Quinnie está de mejor humor –comentó Judy con una sonrisa maternal en los labios. – ¿Quieres compartir con tus padres lo que te está pasando?

–Es obvio, Judy –intervino Russel apartando la mirada del periódico para dedicarle a su esposa una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si el supiera algo que la mujer no. –Tyler Collins, ¿Te suena?

–Oh, Dios, no –resopló absteniéndose de golpear la cabeza contra la mesa. –No de nuevo con eso, papá.

Su padre había estado desde el viernes hablando del nuevo traductor de la empresa, señalando lo excelente profesional que era –basándose en las cartas de recomendación que había recibido– y llenándose la boca diciendo que no estaría mal que formara parte de su entorno íntimo. Quinn puso los ojos en blancos en cuanto se dio cuenta del mensaje detrás de esas palabras. Si no fuera porque era consciente de lo que su padre intentaba hacer, se hubiese molestado pero el hecho de que el patriarca de la casa quisiera emparejarla con un desconocido que parecía ser un genio en su profesión, le hizo sonreír. Aunque por otro lado estaba algo nerviosa al darse cuenta que el tema de su situación sentimental saldría a la luz, sobre todo frente a sus padres.

–Veo que eres como una adolescente a la que le cuesta ver la realidad, papá, pero como soy buena hija te lo dejaré en claro una vez más –soltó con una sonrisa completamente irónica y falsa. –Entre Collins y yo no hay, ni va a haber, absolutamente nada. Solamente somos compañeros de trabajo e incluso ese título es palabra mayor para definir nuestra inexistente relación, ¿Entiendes? Así que te pediría, nuevamente, que dejaras de buscarme pareja.

–Pasa que si no lo hago yo, tú no lo harás –replicó Russel ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa. Obviamente decidió ignorar tal cosa. –Tienes más de treinta años, Quinnie. No querrás quedarte para vestir santos toda tu vida, ¿O sí?

–Y tú no querrás jubilarte sin uno de tus testículos, ¿O si, Russel? –intervino Judy con voz áspera. No le pasó desapercibido a Quinn que su padre borrara inmediatamente la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. –Si Quinn dice que no quiere nada con ese joven, no deberías insistir al respecto. Somos Fabray, no Clarington o Weston, ¿Está claro? Fa-bray –terminó separando el apellido para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. –No vamos manejando la vida de nuestros hijos a nuestro antojo o para beneficio propio.

–Lo sé. Lo siento, cariño –se disculpó Russel tomando la mano de su mujer por encima de la mesa.

Siempre había sido así. Su padre podía ser intimidante con quien quisiera menos con Judy Fabray. Quinn no sabía qué era lo que tenía su madre que siempre hacía a su padre volver sobre sus pasos y disculparse por haber metido la pata. A veces sin haberlo hecho. Sea lo que fuera, o Russel estaba muy enamorado de su esposa y por eso hacía todo lo que le ordenaba solo para verla sonreír de nuevo, o en el fondo realmente era un miedoso que le temía a su esposa y por eso bajaba la mirada cuando Judy lo regañaba.

–Por cierto, y hablando de Weston,… –agregó su madre llamando la atención de toda la mesa. Quinn estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la tostada que estaba comiendo en ese momento. –Me cruce con Diane el otro dia y me dijo que Rachel era una mala imagen para esta familia y que era una mala influencia para ti.

–Las cirugías le dan una mala imagen a ella y, en una oferta 2x1, también son una mala influencia –gruñó. Como siempre que un tema desagradable se presentaba frente a ella. –No le hagas caso, mamá. Rachel no es nada de lo que esa vieja de mier… Lo que esa mujer dice.

–Eso ya lo sé. Lo que me intriga es saber por qué habla de esa forma respecto a Rachel.

Rogaba internamente que su madre no le preguntara si ella sabía la razón por la cual la mamá de Brody detestaba a la morena. No quería romper la confianza que Rachel había depositado en ella. Más de lo que ya la había roto. Así que prefirió guardar silencio y beber su café. Pero le bastó escuchar el chasqueo de una lengua para saber que eso no sería suficiente respuesta para su madre. Así que terminó rodando los ojos mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa.

–La vieja momia odia a Rachel porque su niño maravilla salió con ella –indicó sin ánimos de entrar en más detalles. –La relación no fue bien y terminó todo mal. En defensa de Rachel, y no es que necesite una pero por las dudas, Brody fue un completo idiota con ella y también poco hombre.

–Espero que tú no seas igual a él –comentó su madre con una sonrisa que no supo descifrar junto con un guiño de ojos. –Me desilusionaría mucho saber que todos estos años de crianza en vez de dar frutos buenos dieron mercancía podrida. Y con respeto a los Weston… Al padre le faltan pelotas, a la madre le sobran cirugías y el hijo merece que le abran la cabeza solo para comprobar si tiene cerebro o no. Ese chico puede ser atractivo y, ¿Te acuerdas cuando pensamos que sería el chico ideal para nuestra Quinnie, Rus? Pero de inteligente no tiene nada.

No quería sonar exagerada al mejor estilo Santana Lopez pero el hecho de saber que sus padres quieran, o habían querido, emparejarla a Brody Weston le provocó un mareo y ganas de vomitar. No conocía ese detalle ni tampoco se lo había planteado. Había crecido en ese mundo superficial como para saber que si alguien se acercaba a ella era por interés. Así que prefería mantener a todos esos falsos lejos de ella. Y Brody Weston entraba en esa lista.

–También mencionó algo de un golpe en la nariz –agregó su madre con una ceja en alto. –Pero asumo que no sabes nada sobre eso, ¿O sí?

–Hmm… No –negó mirando a cualquier lado menos hacia Judy. –Brody Weston tiene una larga fila de personas que quieren golpearlo. Ya sea por acostarse con mujeres ajenas o simplemente por ser un idiota. Así que, tratar de resolver el misterio de quien lo golpeó en la nariz es como tratar de odiar a Tony Stark, mamá. No se puede.

Quizás podía llegar a entender por qué su padre se volvía un cachorrito abandonado. Judy tenía una mirada penetrante de tal manera que le hacía sentir que estaba frente a Medusa y, al mismo tiempo, también frente a la mujer más perceptiva e inteligente del planeta. No había engaño posible frente a Judy, iba un paso por delante de todos los miembros de su familia y si dejaba que alguno avanzara por encima de ella, era porque lo permitía. Seguramente si estaba a un paso de ganar, lo dejaría saborear la victoria solo para terminar devolviéndolo al punto de partida de una patada en el culo.

Así que cuando su madre soltó un _«Pensé que tu fuerte eran las bofetadas, no las trompadas»_ , supo que Judy había descubierto su secreto y que si preguntaba era solo para ver si le mentía o si le decía la verdad. No confirmó ni desmintió tal cosa, simplemente se levantó de la mesa junto con _«Debo pasar a buscar a Beth»_ antes de acercarse a su madre para regalarle un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

–No te lo mereces por querer involucrarme con cuanto tipo se te cruza pero como soy buena hija te lo daré igual –afirmó dándole un beso en la cabeza a su padre que levantó una ceja. El parecido con Beth cuando hacía eso era escalofriante. Esperaba que ella no se viera igual a su padre cuando hacía lo mismo. –Ya sé que solo te importa mi felicidad, papá, y créeme que a mí también. Así que deja que yo la busque por mérito propio y si me equivoco en mi elección podrás decirme un _«Te lo dije»_. ¿No te parece más agradable decirlo que tener que escucharlo?

–Eres tan embaucadora como tu madre –fue la respuesta de Russel poniendo los ojos en blanco. Frente a él, Quinn y Judy intercambiaron una mirada orgullosa. –Hermosas y perfectas pero embaucadoras.

Abandonó el comedor con una sonrisa divertida dejando a sus padres un poco de intimidad. Al pie de las escaleras estaba Shelby, seguramente esperándola. No borró su sonrisa pero si la disminuyó. Hacía tres semana que no habían hablado más allá de un _«Buenos días»_ o un _«¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?»_ y, si bien una parte de ella quería estar lejos de la mujer, había otra que le recordaba que por catorce años fue quien le ayudó con Beth y quien tuvo que aguantar su personalidad. Quizás, era hora de empezar a dejar todo atrás y avanzar empezando de cero.

–Buenos días, Shelby –saludó con educación.

–Buenos días, señorita Quinn.

–Pasare por Beth al departamento de Puckerman –indicó sin mirar a la mujer frente a ella. –Tenemos que hacer algunas cosas juntas pero creo que me vendría bien, ya sabes, un poco de ayuda. Beth y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en cuanto a nuestros gustos se refiere pero… Bueno, tú siempre has sido neutral y el punto medio entre las dos. Así que, no sé… quizás te gustaría venir con nosotras y ayudarnos a elegir.

Ver la sonrisa sincera de Shelby, junto con algunas lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos, le hizo saber que había hecho bien en incluir a la mujer en sus planes. A lo mejor también necesitaba acercarse a ella y no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer entrometida. Tenía en claro que ahora no solo era Shelby Corcoran, la niñera de Beth, sino que también era Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel.

El viaje en su Mercedes fue el momento más incómodo que tuvo que soportar en su vida. Pero no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con la mujer que iba a su lado. No después de saber quién era en realidad.

–Ok, esto no tiene porqué ser incómodo – rompió el silencio Shelby. Quizás además de madre de Rachel, también ostentaba el título de _«lectora de mentes»_. –Ya sé que ahora hay historia entre las dos, más de la que ya había antes, pero ser la madre de Rachel no tiene por qué ser algo que nos separe a ambas. Éramos cercanas antes, no veo porque ahora tiene que cambiar eso.

–Supongo que… Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró sin desviar la vista del camino.

Aunque le costara admitir, Shelby estaba en lo correcto. Antes de ser madre de Rachel, era la niñera de su hija, su amiga de alguna forma, su confidente, su apoyo. No había razón para cambiar esa relación ahora. Además no podía vivir enojada con la mujer solo porque ella no supo manejarse con la situación, y si llevaba sus planes a cabo necesitaría mucha ayuda. Especialmente con planes que incluían a Beth.

–Cinco dólares a que todavía siguen durmiendo –apostó una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de Puckerman. –Seguramente tuvieron noche de videojuegos.

–Hmm… que sean diez –redobló Shelby con una sonrisa de superioridad. –Y me inclino más por noche de series. Algún policial. Las viejas temporadas de CSI, ¿Quizás? ¿Rizzoli & Isles?

–Ya veremos –afirmó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando al descubierto a un Puckerman con los ojos cerrados –bostezo incluido– y una Beth sobre la espalda de su padre con su cabellera rubia hecha un desastre. Entró al hogar de su amigo regalándole un beso en la cabeza a ambos mientras que Shelby detrás de ella murmuró un _«Iré a preparar el desayuno»_.

–Beth, a la ducha –ordenó quitando a su hija de la espalda de Puckerman. –Y sin gruñir. Yo no los mandé a que se desvelaran.

–Ya tengo decidido lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande… ¡Detective! –exclamó la adolescente siendo empujada por Quinn que puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Qué paso con ser corredora de autos? –preguntó con un deje de ironía.

–Eso fue hace siglos, mamá. Te quedaste en la prehistoria.

–Fue hace tres meses, Beth –replicó. –Por suerte, aun tienes tiempo de saber que profesión es la adecuada para ti. Lo que ahora debe ocupar tu mente es darte una necesaria ducha porque, y no te ofendas, apestas a queso derretido y palomitas de maíz con un poco de helado y al perfume mata mosquitos de tu padre. Hazle un favor a la nariz de tu madre y ve a bañarte. Sé buena hija, ¿Si?

–Lo que ordene, Su Majestad –soltó Beth con una leve reverencia irónica.

Esperó a que su hija entrara en el baño para dejar escapar una risa por lo bajo seguido de un _«Definitivamente es hija tuya»_ dirigido a Puckerman que gruñó. Obviamente, y como no podía ser de otra forma, el abogado se ganó un manotazo en la frente junto con un regaño por haber permitido que Beth se desvelara en vez de dormir las ocho horas necesarias de descanso.

–No fue mi culpa –se defendió Puckerman aceptando la taza de café que Shelby le ofreció. –Gracias, Shelby. No es mi culpa si heredó tu personalidad mandona o la intimidante de tu padre. Esa jovencita sí que da miedo cuando clava sus ojos azules en ti. Además es mi hija, mi única hija. Si no la malcrió a ella, ¿A quién sino?

–Oh, es toda una nenita de papi –se burló Quinn guiñándole un ojo a Shelby que apretó los labios para no reír. –Que no te escuche decirlo porque empezara con su discurso de _«Soy una joven adulta y ustedes unos padres que se niegan a ver la realidad»_. Y su defensa sobre los Derechos del Niño no es algo que haya heredado de mí. Entre tú y yo, ¿Quién es el abogado? Por cierto, ya no le hables de tus casos pasados como si se tratara de la Guerra Civil o la Revolución Industrial porque, lamento desestimar tu «gran trabajo», no son tal cosa. Eres un brillante abogado pero nuestra hija no necesita escuchar una y otra vez la historia de cómo ganaste la tenencia del loro de la señora Graham.

– ¡Fue el primer caso que gané!

–Y no es el último, ni el único –replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No se sorprendan si la niña Beth opta por Psicología cuando sea grande –intervino Shelby mirándolos alternativamente con seriedad.

No entendió mucho ese comentario por parte de la niñera de su hija pero tampoco le importó tal cosa. Se había acostumbrado al humor de Shelby, sobre todo cuando ella y Puckerman eran principales protagonistas de eso. Beth volvió junto a ellos, quince minutos después _–«Todo un record»_ , pensó – y desayunó en completo silencio. Una vez que estuvieron listas, abandonaron el departamento de Puckerman y se encaminaron hacia los destinos marcados en su mapa.

Ponerse de acuerdo con su hija le costaba demasiado, sobre todo si ella decía _«Me gusta este. Es pequeño pero… familiar»_ y la adolescente replicaba con un _«Es una caja de fósforos, mamá. Y de familiar no tiene nada»_. Por suerte, Shelby estaba presente entre las dos soltando frases como _«Deberían verlo desde diferentes ángulos»_ o _«Ya encontraran algo que deje conforme a las dos»_.

–El segundo que vimos me gustó –comentó Beth mirando por la ventanilla del Mercedes.

–Sí, pero se nos iba del presupuesto –señaló Quinn deteniendo el auto. –Necesitamos uno acorde a las dos y también acorde a mi bolsillo. ¿Crees que con este nos pondremos de acuerdo?

–No lo sé. El lugar es bueno, parece tranquilo y está en el mismo barrio donde está la pizzería del tío Jake.

–Lo primordial es tu estómago, ¿No? –preguntó con una ceja en alto mirando hacia el frente. – ¿Entramos?

Beth asintió antes de enredar su brazo con el de Shelby y seguir a su madre. Dentro del edificio las esperaba una mujer bajita –«mide menos que Rachel», pensó una sonrisa burlona–, cercana a los treinta años, sin rastro de diversión en su rostro y una mirada de la que parecía ser mejor huir.

–Buenos días –saludó la mujer con voz monótona. –Soy Mia Hart y seré su agente inmobiliario. Esta propiedad en la que estamos posee nueve habitaciones. Salón, cocina, seis dormitorios con sus respectivos baños, y por último, una habitación extra que funciona como despacho.

–No creo que queramos tantas habitaciones, ¿O sí, Beth? –preguntó buscando a su hija con la mirada sin tener suerte. – ¿Beth?

–Aquí estoy –respondió la adolescente desde el piso de arriba. _«¿En qué momento desapareció de al lado mío?»_ , se preguntó mentalmente. –Debes venir, mami. Necesito mostrarte algo.

Subió al piso de arriba seguida de cerca por la agente inmobiliaria, aunque esta se quedó varios pasos más atrás respondiendo una llamada de teléfono. Apenas puso un pie en el piso donde estaba su hija, supo que algo había pasado. Beth la esperaba al final del pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se contagió en ella.

–Mira, aquí podría estar mi habitación –indicó la adolescente, señalando la habitación que estaba a su derecha. –Y aquí la tuya. Hay dos habitaciones más en el piso de abajo que podríamos convertir en una gran biblioteca. Podríamos armar una sala de juego en cualquiera de las otras y acondicionar una para cuando venga Joey de visita. Y las que sobran las dejamos para nuestros invitados. Ya sabes… papá, la tía San, mis amigas… Rachel.

 _«No te sonrojes»_ se ordenó mentalmente. _«No te sonrojes. Shelby está cerca. No te sonrojes»_

–Beth… –advirtió fingiendo que examinaba una de las paredes del departamento. – ¿Tú qué opinas, Shelby? ¿Te gusta este lugar?

Desviar la conversación siempre había sido algo que se le daba bastante bien. Desviar la conversación hacia otro lugar evitaba que tuvieran que hablar de Rachel. No porque la morena fuera un tema tabú, sino porque aún no se sentía preparada para hablar con Shelby de la joven. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar de otra cosa, y en ese momento hablar de su posible nuevo hogar parecía la mejor de las opciones.

Siempre había sentido la necesidad y el deseo de tener un lugar propio, un sitio al que llamar «Hogar». Vivir en casa de sus padres cuando Beth era una niña pequeña estaba bien pero ahora que su hija estaba creciendo debía darle un espacio propio. Algo que la adolescente pudiera decir «Es mío». Y ella también quería tener su propio espacio personal. En la mansión había desde empleados domésticos, pasando por el jardinero y el chofer, terminando en sus padres. Muchas personas que en lugar de hacerle sentir conforme con eso, le hacían sentir solitaria.

Como una habitación repleta de ruido que te hace anhelar el silencio absoluto.

Así que la idea de irse a vivir en un espacio propio no le pareció tan descabellada cuando acudió una vez más a su mente. Esta vez no le pidió a Tina que organizara la búsqueda de departamentos como había hecho cuando solicitó una niñera, sino que decidió encargarse ella misma del asunto. Ella y Beth. A lo largo de esos días, ya no regresaba a la financiera después del almuerzo. En lugar de eso, esperaba a que su hija saliera de sus clases y juntas buscaban su próxima vivienda. Obviamente, con muchos _«De ninguna manera»_ , algunos _«Posibles pero no»_ y finalmente, muy pocos _«Me gusta. Podría ser»_ , no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con ninguno de los departamentos visitados.

Una parte de ella, y tenía que admitirlo, estaba aterrada frente a la posibilidad de mudarse de la mansión. Había vivido toda su vida allí, así que dejarlo atrás le hacía sentir que estaba a punto de saltar de un precipicio sin saber si el paracaídas funcionaria o no. Era plenamente consciente de que no habría vuelta atrás una vez que tomara la decisión pero necesitaba hacer tal cosa. No iba a ser fácil, estaba acostumbrada a despertar y ver a sus padres en el desayuno. Si se mudaba solamente vería a sus padres muchas menos horas de lo estipulado. Todo un cambio. Y todo cambio es aterrador.

–Me gusta este lugar, mamá –habló Beth interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Creo que es perfecto para nosotras y ya puedo visualizar cada uno de los detalles, cada mueble, cada aroma. No sé tú, pero a mí me encanta, ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí o no?

Debía analizar los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión. Contra: si decía que _«Si»_ sería real la opción de mudarse. Real y aterradora. Pro: la casa de sus padres quedaba a tan solo media hora de allí en auto. Llegada fácil. Contra: dado que el departamento quedaba cerca de la pizzería de Jake, la dieta de Beth se basaría solamente en pizzas. Pro: si venía muy cansada del trabajo, no había necesidad de cocinar. Contra: el colegio de Beth quedaba a treinta minutos y el tráfico parecía ser pesado. Pro: no estaba mal empezar a plantearse andar en bicicleta por las mañanas. Contra: Bushwick quedaba de cuarenta minutos a una hora en auto. Más lejos que la casa de sus padres. Pro: tenía la excusa perfecta para que Rachel se quedara a dormir en su casa sin quedar demasiado obvia.

–Hmm… creo que si –respondió al darse cuenta que tenía una larga lista de pros y contras. –Creo que este podría ser nuestro nuevo hogar.

De haber sabido que su hija iba a abrazarla y a llenarla de besos de la forma en que lo hizo, habría propuesto mucho antes irse a vivir a otro lado. Notaba la felicidad que Beth estaba sintiendo en ese momento y ella también se contagió de esa sensación. Shelby, frente a las dos, las miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a la mujer que podía acercase a ellas y en cuanto Shelby la abrazó, olvidó el porqué estaba molesta con la mujer. Fue como volver a sus años de universidad en los cuales la antigua niñera de Beth se quedaba a hacerle compañía dándole ánimos en silencio cuando debía estudiar para un examen complicado y se estresaba porque no lograba concentrarse.

Una vez más Shelby le estaba demostrando que, a pesar de ahora tener el título de «madre de Rachel», para ella siempre sería su sostén en las decisiones importantes de su vida.

–Nos quedaremos con este lugar –le comunicó a la agente inmobiliaria que ni siquiera sonrió.

 _«Amargada»_ pensó.

–Perfecto. Mañana por la mañana puede pasar por mi oficina a firmar el contrato –fue lo único que dijo la mujer bajita. Por suerte Beth llamó nuevamente su atención.

–Quiero mudarme cuanto antes aquí. Deberíamos ir a comprar los muebles

–Wow… Despacio, Rayo McQueen –se burló Quinn abrazando a su hija por los hombros. –Vamos de a poco, ¿Ok?

–Ok –murmuró Beth con una sonrisa emocionada en los labios.

* * *

 **Día 70. 11:48 am.**

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo primero que armes sea la cama, Puckerman? –preguntó bajando las escaleras. –Santana, cuidado con esa muñeca. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor.

Con los ojos cerrados se tiró en el sofá que estuvo más cercano a ella. Decorar su nuevo departamento era un completo caos. Sobre todo si se tenía como ayudante a Puckerman que lo único que hacía era abrir y cerrar el refrigerador como si el aparato fuera a llenarse en un abrir y cerrar por obra de magia. Santana por otro lado también había ido a ayudarla y, como últimamente sucedía, donde iba Santana, iba Brittany. Lo que por un lado era genial tener un poco de ayuda. Siempre y cuando no intentaran llevar cosas juntas bajo la excusa de _«San no puede hacer fuerza con la muñeca y yo le presto una de mis manos»_ , lo que siempre termina con algún objeto roto y la paciencia de Quinn disminuyendo considerablemente.

Aun no planeaba mudarse definitivamente al departamento, primero quería decorarlo y al mismo tiempo ir despacio separándose de sus padres para que la despedida final no fuera un golpe duro para ambas partes. Aunque secretamente estaba completamente segura que a ella le costaría más que a sus padres la «emancipación» de su pequeña hijita. ¿Por qué no pudo ser ella la mayor de las hermanas y la más independiente emocionalmente? Seguramente Frannie no habría tenido ese problema si estaba en su lugar.

Aunque sus padres no habían puesto trabas a su decisión, podía descubrir a veces a su madre mirándola con cierta melancolía y emoción que le hacía creer que se largaría a llorar de un momento al otro. O quizás era ella la que se lanzaría a llorar de un momento a otro. No entendía por qué estaban tan emocional últimamente. Quizás porque iba a ser la primera vez que se separaría de sus padres permanentemente.

–Cuando se habla de mudanza, por lo general lo asocio a pañuelo en la cabeza y maquillaje corrido. Jamás pensé que ambas cosas se verían, en vez de desastrosas o vergonzosas, completamente perfectas en una persona –comentó alguien entrando al departamento. Le bastó una media sonrisa de esa persona para que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder y su estúpido corazón latiera sin control alguno. –Hola.

Abrió y cerró la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir, o sin saber por qué de su boca no salía sonido alguno si había dado la orden mental de que eso pasara. Supo en ese entonces que, sin importar que fuera una mujer adulta, siempre se sentiría como una adolescente en presencia de Rachel.

No habían hablado mucho a lo largo de esos días. No hubo más palabras después de la charla en el departamento de la morena. No había necesidad de más palabras. Ambas habían sido completamente honestas con la otra, así que –por lo menos ella– no necesitaba nada más que eso. Había sido completamente sincera cuando le dijo a la morena que si no podía tenerla como su pareja por lo menos se conformaba con tenerla en su vida sin importar en calidad de qué.

Le complació notar cierto nerviosismo en Rachel, que aún no se había movido de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de la morena, por lo que terminó dándose vuelta en el lugar dándole la espalda porque no quería que la viera con el maquillaje corrido y su cabellera hecha un desastre. ¿Qué pasaba si desenamoraba de ella por culpa de eso? ¿O si Rachel comenzaba a verla como una vagabunda? Se vio tentada de correr hacia el baño, pero recordó que se había olvidado donde quedaba y que había miles de cajas en su camino que le impedía salir corriendo sin romperse el tobillo en el proceso.

–Estás perfecta así –escuchó decir a espaldas de ella. Respiró profundo antes de darse la vuelta en el lugar encontrandose con la mirada y sonrisa tímida de Rachel. –Hola de nuevo, Quinn. No deberías dejar la puerta abierta por más que estén en plan mudanza. Podría entrar cualquiera.

– ¿Q-que haces aquí? –preguntó ignorando las últimas palabras de la morena.

–Puedo irme si quieres –bromeó Rachel con una media sonrisa y su dedo pulgar señalando hacia la salida.

Como siempre que estaba enfrente de Rachel –y más ahora que estaba teniendo abstinencia de la morena–, su mente dejaba de procesar las órdenes dadas y terminaba haciendo con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Así que, no le sorprendió para nada que su mano saliera disparada en busca de la de Rachel y, una vez que la encontró, tirara de ella haciéndola chocar contra su cuerpo. No quería mirar los labios de la joven porque si no su autocontrol se iría por la cañería pero se olvidó del factor principal de su atracción. El otro factor principal: los ojos indescriptibles de Rachel.

–Me encanta la forma en que me miras –susurró tragando saliva y su corazón latiendo más desbocado que antes.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te miro? –quiso saber la ex niñera. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de la morena chocando en su pecho y también sintió las manos de ésta anclándose en su cintura apretando la blusa en sus puños como si no quisiera dejarla ir, o tuviera miedo que lo hiciera. – ¿De qué…? ¿De qué forma te miro?

–Como si fuera lo único maravilloso en esta habitación –respondió pegando su frente a la de Rachel que cerró los ojos. Sobre todo cuando la mano de la rubia se perdió en su nuca y la otra en su cuello dibujando círculos con su pulgar. –No puedo aguantarlo. Esto está matándome. Te veo y lo único que quiero es besarte, abrazarte, tirarme en cualquier sofá contigo y que el tiempo corra a nuestro alrededor. Y ni siquiera eso me importaría porque te tendría conmigo –tragó saliva antes de continuar: –Te tendría así, como estás ahora. Dime que te sientes igual que yo. Porque si no es así necesito que me lo digas para empezar a decirle a mi corazón que desearte y quererte es una mala costumbre que tiene que dejar.

–De ser así tú tendrías que decirle a todo mi yo completo que deje de pensarte entonces –señaló Rachel temblando. –Cuanto más lo intento, más fracaso. Y cuanto más fracaso, más lo intento. Es como un maldito circulo vicioso que gira entorno a ti. Y debería odiarme por eso, y odiarte a ti, pero no lo logro –se separó unos centímetros de Quinn para poder mirarla a los ojos. –No logro odiarte lo suficiente como para que mi mente considere necesario dejar de pensarte. Eres una maldita odiosa, arrogante, malhumorada y perra, y aun así estoy loca por ti.

–Yo también estoy loca por ti –susurró con una sonrisa oculta. –Creo que ambas caímos en este juego, y quiero creer que ninguna quiere salir. Al menos yo no quiero hacerlo y espero que tú tampoco porque, en caso de perder, me dolerá más lo que algo llegó a dolerme jamás.

–Ahora estoy en dilema –gruñó Rachel por lo bajo llamando la atención de la rubia que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –No sé si es tu vida pasada fuiste una reina dictadora o una poetisa rompecorazones.

–Hmm… creo que más bien fui una buscadora de gnomos –se burló antes de morderse el labio.

Era morderse los suyos para vencer la tentación, o morder los de Rachel y arruinar el avance que estaban teniendo. Prefirió vencer la tentación. Después de todo, si las cosas iban bien, se cansaría de morder los labios de la morena en un futuro que esperaba, fuera bastante cercano. Como había notado que el momento entre ellas ya había pasado se fue separando de Rachel lentamente, más que nada para que la joven no pensara que la rechazaba. Aun así, porque no podía con su incontrolable necesidad, se acercó a la mejilla de la morena y le dejó un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Si iban a jugar, con gusto enseñaría sus cartas.

– ¿Te quedas a ayudar o viniste por algo en particular? –preguntó una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable de Rachel. Aunque sus manos estaban entrelazadas. –¿Necesitas algo? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Rachel.

–Hmm… Yo…

– ¡Rach! –gritó Beth bajando las escaleras. Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir o hacer algo, la adolescente se lanzó a los brazos de la morena. –¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos esta noche en la pizzería del tío Jake.

 _«¿Desde cuándo hacen planes juntas?»_ se preguntó mentalmente. _«Y Beth ni siquiera me pide permiso y Rachel ni siquiera me invita»_

–Sí, lo sé, Beth. Eso sigue en pie –aseguró la morena tomando la mano de la adolescente que sonrió. –Necesitaba hablar con tu madre por eso vine. Fui hasta la mansión y tu abuela me dijo que estaban por aquí. Me… Me dio la dirección. Espero que no te moleste –terminó diciendo mirando a Quinn.

– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? De cualquier forma ibas a tenerla –respondió con una media sonrisa. –Aunque me hubiera gustado a mí darte la dirección de mi nueva casa.

–Tranquila, mamá, que no faltara oportunidad para que puedas darle a Rachel…

– ¡Beth!

–Todo lo que tengas y quieras darle –terminó diciendo la adolescente con esa sonrisa traviesa heredada de su padre. – ¡Dios! Que mal pensada eres.

–No soy mal pensada, hija de Puckerman –aclaró clavando sus ojos en los de Beth. –Simplemente te conozco. Soy tu madre. Yo te parí.

–En todo caso, me diste a luz o me trajiste al mundo porque parir paren los animales –replicó la adolescente antes de girarse hacia Rachel que no ocultaba para nada su sonrisa divertida. – ¿Ves? Y luego alardea de ser inteligente.

–Me voy a seguir con esto antes de que mi hija me haga bullying –murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Una vez que estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, y lejos de Rachel y su hija, agregó: –Convéncela de que se quede a almorzar con nosotras, Beth.

Con un movimiento de cejas se perdió en el piso de arriba sin llegar a saber la respuesta de Rachel. Casi que deseó no haber subido cuando encontró a Santana con Brittany besuqueándose en una de las habitaciones.

–Nada de sexo en el suelo ni contra las paredes o contra la puerta –soltó con una mano en el picaporte y expresión cansada en su rostro. –Tampoco quiero que Brittany o, peor aún, tú, Santana, termine con el culo pegado en la ventana porque están teniendo sexo en una de las de las habitaciones de mi nuevo hogar. No quiero ninguno de sus cuerpos desnudo tocando los muebles, o…

– ¿Qué muebles, Fabray? –interrumpió la latina separándose de Brittany. –Solamente hay una mesa de luz vieja y rota, y la sola imagen de eso me la baja completamente, así que… Ven, Britt. Cerca de aquí hay un hotel. Vamos.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta de la habitación con una sonrisa arrogante que sabía que molestaría a su mejor amiga. No lo hacía porque fuera mala, sino porque no quería que nadie «bautizara» las habitaciones de su departamento. Si alguien debía hacer eso, seria ella. Aunque lo veía un poco lejano a eso. No parecía que Rachel fuera a ceder muy pronto, así que... Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente –y también las interminables piernas de Rachel que habían aparecido de la nada– antes de seguir a su mejor amiga y su chica.

– ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que están haciendo? –preguntó con confusión cuando llegó al piso de abajo encontrandose con Puckerman, Beth y Rachel tirados en el suelo mirando al techo.

–Shh… Silencio –gruñó su hija palmeando el lado libre que quedaba entre ella y la morena. –Ven aquí. Recuéstate con nosotros y dinos la figura ves en el techo.

–¿Hay una mancha de humedad en mi techo? –se escandalizó acercándose hacia donde estaban los demás. Ignoró el «Muévete» que soltó Puckerman cuando obstaculizó la vista de todos con su cabeza.

–Primero, no es solo _tu_ techo –enfatizó Beth. –Es _nuestro_ techo porque, por si no lo has notado, soy tu hija y no un hámster te compras para no estar sola en tu primer departamento, mamá. Y segundo, no hay ninguna mancha en _nuestro_ techo –volvió a enfatizar. –Simplemente estamos apelando a nuestro lado artístico e imaginando que imagen podríamos plasmar en ese techo.

No tenía bien en claro el propósito de todo eso pero aun así se recostó en el suelo haciéndole caso a su hija. Cabe mencionar que se sintió algo tonta cuando su brazo rozó el de Rachel y cerró los ojos con ganas de eternizar ese momento.

–Es un techo demasiado blanco –comentó Puckerman moviendo la cabeza. –Debe, tiene y merece ser pintado. Yo digo que deberíamos dibujarle algo como un tiburón comiendo personas en la playa.

–Joey vendrá a visitarnos, papá. No quiero que el niño gatee bajo un techo que se come personas –replicó Beth. –Creo que una imagen tipo hippie ira bien. O la parte de alguna canción cualquiera.

–Ed Sheeran no estará inmortalizado en mi techo. Desde ya te lo digo –advirtió al notar las intenciones de su hija. –Si vamos a pintar ese techo tiene que ser lo que nos represente. Ahora silencio, necesito concentrarme.

Se tomó su tiempo en absoluto silencio. Por mucho que lo mirase desde varios ángulos diferentes –golpeando varias veces su cabeza con la de Rachel o Beth–, no lograba encontrar una buena imagen que pudiera plasmar. Quizás porque no lograba concentrarse realmente teniendo a Rachel al lado con su perfume «hipnotiza rubias hermosas» colándose en su nariz. O a lo mejor porque no era buena en todo eso del «Arte». Sea cual fuera la razón, su mente parecía estar muy lejos de encontrar una idea épica y digna de plasmar en el techo.

–Creo que deberían pintar el cielo en un dia de verano –sugirió Rachel en susurros llamando completamente la atención de Quinn que la miró. La morena le sonrió antes de agregar: –Ya sabes… algo que te haga sentir libre pero al mismo tiempo en casa. El cielo en verano me hace sentir así. Cuando era más pequeña y vivía todavía en Lima con mis padres, si tenía un dia malo recostarme en el patio de la casa mirando al cielo con las nubes pasando lentamente siempre ayudaba. Me permitía concentrarme y perderme en esa imagen y no en lo que realmente me molestaba.

No supo si Rachel no se dio cuenta –o quizás si lo hizo pero prefirió ignorarla– pero el escucharla hablar de esa forma hizo que se olvidara completamente del techo y se enfocara solamente en el rostro de la morena. Giró la cabeza y allí se quedó, en esa posición mientras Rachel le contaba las razones de porqué el cielo de verano parecía ser una imagen digna de ser plasmada. Por cierto, ¿Beth y Puckerman donde estaban? ¿En qué momento se fueron y las dejaron solas?

–He pensado en nosotras –susurró la morena después de un largo rato en silencio. No iba a confesarlo pero su corazón se detuvo en cuanto escucho eso. Por el tono de voz de Rachel no parecía algo bueno. –Te extraño muchísimo y creo que eso lo sabes…

–Pero… –interrumpió en el mismo tono de voz completamente bajo mientras que se obligaba a sí misma no exteriorizar el repentino dolor que comenzaba a instalarse en su interior. –Siempre hay un pero.

–Pero… – continuó la morena girándose en el lugar para quedar de costado mirándola los ojos. –Antes de ser completamente tuya, más de lo que ya me siento, o de darme a conocer enteramente por ti, necesito hacer algunas cosas primero. Necesito saber algunos _«¿Por qué?»_ porque siento que de esa forma podré sacarme esos asuntos de encima y llegado el momento, solamente me enfocaré en ti. En ti, en mi… En nosotras.

– ¿Hay un _«nosotras»_? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

–Hmm… yo quiero que haya un _«nosotras»_. ¿Tú también lo quieres?

No respondió con palabras. Le hizo una seña a la morena con la cabeza y una vez que Rachel entendió lo que le quiso decir –quizás debería preguntarle como hace para ser buena descifrando señales físicas–, pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello de la morena permitiéndole a la joven que recostara su cabeza en su pecho.

–Me encantas y eso no se va de un dia para el otro. Es algo… profundo lo que me haces sentir –murmuró con algo de torpeza. –Lo que te dije en tu departamento fue completamente sincero. Tu ritmo, tus reglas, tus decisiones. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Y si me quieres a tu lado cuando te «saques de encima» esos asuntos, con gusto allí estaré… apoyándote porque es lo que quiero y deseo hacer el resto de mi vida.

–Me alegra escuchar eso porque ya sé que asunto quiero sacar de mi sistema primero –comentó Rachel levantando la cabeza. –Necesito hacerlo para avanzar y no quedarme estancada en ese recuerdo, preguntándome una y mil veces qué fue lo que hice mal. Por eso vine. Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a un lugar.

Ya no se preguntaba si había o no alguna posibilidad para ellas. Era obvio que había chance de que volverían a estar juntas. Extrañamente no le importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar. Había sido egoísta muchas veces pensando en ella misma y sentía que era momento de pensar en alguien más. Obviamente, ese «alguien» tenía nombre y apellido, así que ayudar a Rachel era lo primordial –junto con todo el asunto de la mudanza– en su lista de cosas por hacer. Por otro lado que la morena le dijera que la necesitaba a su lado en el camino hacia adelante que pensaba llevar a cabo, la llevó a experimentar una sensación de felicidad jamás sentida antes.

Rachel quería a avanzar. Y quería que ella formara parte de ese viaje.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó después de haberle dado un impulsivo beso a la morena en la nariz.

–A Bay Terrace.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 25 de Noviembre.

#90DíasFic


	27. XXVII

**XXVII**

* * *

 **Día 74. 11:07 am**

La última vez que había estado parada frente a ese enorme edificio, había sido poco más de un mes. Más precisamente cuando descubrió a Quinn hablando con Puckerman. O más bien, mirando mujeres en plena vereda sin ningún tipo de recato alguno, si se tenía que hablar con honestidad. En ese momento le hubiera gustado no intervenir en la conversación –sino más bien, seguir concentrada admirando la belleza trasera de Quinn–, pero el comentario de Puckerman respecto a que ella no le gustaría que la rubia mirase a otras mujeres llamó por completo su atención.

Ahora volvía a estar en el mismo lugar, parada en la misma vereda, con la misma sensación de nerviosismo que siempre la invadía cuando iba a allí. Solamente tenía que dar un paso hacia adelante con su pie derecho, luego hacer lo mismo con su pie izquierdo y así varias veces más repitiendo la secuencia hasta que se encontrara parada frente al ascensor que la llevase a su destino.

Respiró profundo, convenciéndose mentalmente de que no tenía razones para estar nerviosa, antes de avanzar lentamente hacia el interior de la financiera. Después de más de un mes, el lugar seguía igual a como lo recordaba aunque, ¿Qué cambio esperaba ver? _«Observación estúpida»_ pensó mientras seguía avanzando hacia el ascensor. Menos de un metro y estaría en su interior disfrutando del encierro que eso le proporcionaría. No era claustrofóbica así que, sentirse encerrada no le causaría ningún tipo de problema. Más bien todo lo contrario. Estar dentro del ascensor, así sean solo unos segundos, le permitiría respirar con tranquilidad y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Planear los pasos a seguir.

–Señorita Berry. No esperaba encontrarla por aquí –escuchó decir a su costado izquierdo. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en la persona que le hablaba en ese momento. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

Era increíble el parecido físico entre el señor Fabray y Quinn, sobre todo cuando levantaban una ceja o miraban de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenían enfrente. Fue por eso que deseó internamente jamás ver la expresión, que en ese momento tenía Russel plasmado en su rostro, en la preciosa cara de su rubia. No entendía por qué pero el padre de Quinn la intimidaba. Quizás era por su mirada fría o la falta de sonrisa. Quizás porque, de cierta forma, le recordaba a los padres de Brody. O a lo mejor, simplemente no había hablado con el hombre lo suficiente como entablar una relación de no temor-respeto.

–Señorita Berry… –volvió a insistir Russel llamando nuevamente su atención.

–Hmm… sí. Vine a ver a Quinn –respondió jugueteando con sus dedos.

–La señorita Quinn, querrá decir –corrigió Russel. En serio, ¿En qué momento bajaría esa estúpida ceja en alto o dejaría a un lado esa mirada fría? – ¿Tiene una cita con ella?

–Hmm…

–Está ocupada en este momento –se adelantó el señor Fabray indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza a su secretaria que continuara su camino. –Está en una reunión con el traductor de la empresa, y…

– ¡Rachel!

La voz de Puckerman fue lo que impidió que apretara los puños con fuerzas o que asesinara con la mirada al padre de Quinn. Lo cierto era que no le gustó para nada la forma en la que mencionó que la rubia estaba en una reunión con… ¿Con quién era? Daba igual. Lo importante era que, la forma en que lo dijo Russel le hizo sentir se estaba perdiendo algo, o que estaba a punto de pasar algo entre Quinn y ese… vaya a saber quién. ¿Por qué tenía que bloquearse por completo cuando estaba celosa?

–Hola, Puckerman… Oh, lo siento. Quise decir _«señor Puckerman»_ –se autocorrigió mirando a Russel completamente molesta. – ¿Esta bien así, señor?

Al parecer el padre de Quinn no creía necesario responderle porque, después de haber clavado sus ojos iguales a los de su hija cargados de frialdad, se alejó de ella saliendo del edificio dejándola a solas con Puckerman, quien parecía divertido por la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

–Al final terminara aceptándote –comentó el abogado mirando el también hacia Russel. –Se comporta así con todo el mundo cuando no lo conoce y cree que serán una amenaza para su familia. Aunque no lo creas, por momentos Santana y yo seguimos pagando derecho de piso. No somos sus preferidos pero nos soporta porque sabe que no somos una amenaza para su esposa y su hija. Solo tienes que darle tiempo para que él pueda ver lo mismo en ti.

–No le dio tiempo al traductor ese –escupió sin quitar la vista de la entrada.

 _«¡Bien! Recordaste quien era»_ señaló la voz en su cabeza con ironía.

– ¿Collins? –se rio Puckerman llamando su atención. –Créeme, no hay nada entre ellos. Russel solo juega a emparejar a Quinn con cuanto ser vivo se le cruza por el camino porque le gusta provocar a su «pequeña Quinnie». Es un juego entre ellos. Quinn y Collins no es algo que vaya a permitir tampoco. Puede ser un poco duro o reticente en lo que respecta a Beth pero la ama demasiado como para permitir que cualquier tipo forme parte de su educación y su crianza. Sobre todo de su vida.

–Parece que conoces mucho al padre de Quinn –comentó ligeramente impresionada.

–Son muchos años de compartir tiempo y espacio con él. Aunque no lo creas, lo admiro. Porque la forma en la que él cuida a su familia, no la vi en ninguna otra persona. Beth detesta que se lo diga, pero cuando tenga la edad de Russel, quiero ser como él.

–No entiendo por qué lo detesta – ironizó.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba ver el lado bueno de la actitud de Russel para con ella. En su cabeza, no le caía bien al padre de Quinn y esa era toda la historia. No había nada detrás más que eso. Ni siquiera que Puckerman le dijera que solamente era un juego entre padre e hija. Dicho juego que tenía que admitir no le gustaba para nada. Sobre todo porque no conocía a ese traductor de la empresa del que tanto hablaba Russel. Y no era porque estuviera celosa, sino porque sentía que estaba perdiéndose algo. Y no le gustaba perderse de nada.

–Debo irme, Rachel –escuchó decir a Puckerman que le sonrió. –Ya sabes dónde queda el piso de Quinn, ¿No? –asintió casi inconscientemente. –Perfecto. Por cierto, si no me crees lo que te digo, habla con ella. Sé muy bien que la única que le importas de manera romántica eres tú y solo tú.

Por suerte, Puckerman se fue mucho antes de que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder. Tenía bien en claro lo que significaba para Quinn, la rubia se lo había dejado en claro varias veces, pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura cuando se daba cuenta de que entre ellas no había nada oficial. No había un título con el cual presentar a Quinn frente a sus amigos y familiares. Aunque los primeros ya sabían quién era la rubia y lo que significaba para ella. Sacudió la cabeza dejando eso para más adelante. Ahora lo que debía hacer era subir al ascensor y llegar al piso de Quinn.

Como siempre, el robot asiático con forma humana que Fabray tenía bajo el título de secretaria, estaba fuera de la oficina de la rubia con el teléfono pegado a su oreja mientras escribía vaya uno a saber qué en una carpeta. No le sorprendió para nada que la secretaria le soltara un _«Está ocupada. Puede tomar asiento y esperar»_. Era consciente de que, por alguna razón, no le caía bien a la asiática. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque apenas se sentó, Quinn salió de su oficina.

En realidad, salió primero un tipo de traje.

Por mucho que intentó disimular, sus puños cobraron vida propia cuando su mente asoció a aquel tipo con el mismo que Russel había mencionado. Esperaba equivocarse pero en cuanto Quinn la vio y soltó un _«Hola, Rachel. Tyler, ella es Rachel Berry. Rach, es el Tyler, el nuevo traductor de la empresa»_ supo que estaba en lo correcto. La sangre le hirvió bajo la piel deseando borrar la sonrisa de dientes blancos de aquel idiota que salió de la oficina de Quinn. Aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa.

–Que gusto conocer por fin a la famosa Rachel Berry. Comenzaba a creer que toda esa perfección de la que hablaba Quinn solamente estaba en su cabeza –comentó el idiota con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a desquiciar a la morena.

– ¿En serio? Qué curioso, Quinn ni siquiera te mencionó –soltó mordazmente aceptando la mano que el traductor le ofreció mientras clavaba su mirada en la rubia que parecía ligeramente nerviosa. Terminó sonriendo falsamente antes de soltar el agarre. –Supongo que se le olvido.

–Es tal y como me dijiste que era –señaló el tipo. Quinn a su lado también sonrió mientras asentía. Se preguntó porque razón no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras hablaban entre ellos. –Por cierto, puedes traerla si quieres. Debo irme. Te veo más tarde, Quinn. Vuelvo a repetirlo, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Rachel. Supongo que a ti también te veré más adelante.

Aceptó nuevamente el saludo de manos que el traductor le ofreció solamente porque sus padres le enseñaron lo que era ser educado y social. Solo por eso. No dejó de mirar al tipo mientras se perdía por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, Quinn ya le había tomado de la mano arrastrándola hasta su oficina.

–Debes dejar de tentarme, Rachel. O de gustarme cada vez que te presentas ante mí con una escena de celos mal disimulada –fue lo primero que dijo la rubia apoyándose en su escritorio.

Una imagen demasiado sexy para la morena. Sobre todo si la falda de Fabray se elevaba un poco dejando ver el principio de sus piernas. Antes de que pudiera controlarse, u obligarse a sí misma a mantenerse en su sitio, su cuerpo cobró vida propia acercándose a Quinn. Con un brazo rodeó el cuello de la rubia y con otra mano le tomó del rostro pegando su frente a la de Fabray. Que la rubia le rodeara la cintura con los brazos no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. Sentía que todo estaba dicho entre las dos a pesar de que algunas cosas se escapasen de su conocimiento –por ejemplo, quién demonios era ese traductor y de dónde había salido–. Su corazón latiendo de una manera exageradamente acelerada o sus manos, y resto de cuerpo, temblando pegado al de Quinn que parecía presentar los mismos síntomas, le hicieron sentir segura. Quinn se había quedado con ella, no con el idiota de sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar pero soltó mentalmente un _«En tu cara, Russel»_.

No iba a admitirlo, por lo menos no aún, pero estar en esa posición con Quinn le hacía sentir tranquila, en paz. Como si estar en ese sitio, a esa hora, en ese momento, fuera lo correcto. Todo lo que estaba bien en su vida. Jamás había sentido algo así. Siempre había estado algo inquieta con sus antiguas parejas, a la expectativa de que algo sucediera. Con Quinn, en cambio, se olvidaba de su alrededor. Solamente eran ella y la rubia.

Bueno, ella, la rubia y las ganas inmensas de volver a besarla.

Sentía que ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para sanar su herida. Además, al estar lejos de Quinn no solo estaba castigando a la rubia, sino que también estaba castigándose a ella misma. Por otro lado Fabray había sido muy paciente y considerada. Le había dado su espacio y no había estado persiguiéndola pidiendo que le perdonara. Lo que demostraba que Quinn tenía amor propio, y eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorase más de la rubia.

– ¿Podemos quedarnos así unos segundos? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados. –Necesito tranquilidad antes de que salgamos de aquí y lo de afuera me dé de lleno en la cara.

– ¿Estas segura de querer ir hasta Bay Terrace? No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

–Lo sé pero necesito hacerlo.

Para avanzar, y dejar todo lo que sufrió atrás, necesitaba enfrentarse a sus demonios. Ir a Bay Terrace era un comienzo. Quizás no el mejor comienzo de todos pero si uno necesario. Sabía que no sería fácil hacerle frente a sus viejos y formidables demonios pero sus padres siempre le habían dicho que huir de los problemas no solucionaba nada. De alguna forma, o te alcanzaban en el camino, o te esperaban cruzados de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante al final del mismo. Por lo que, había llegado momento de que enfrentara a esos problemas porque no tenía ganas de encontrárselos en mitad del recorrido o que la esperasen con una sonrisa arrogante al final.

Para sonrisas arrogantes ya tenía a Quinn.

–Estaba pensando que antes podríamos ir a almorzar –comentó la rubia sin abandonar su escondite en el cuello de Rachel.

– ¿Podemos dejarlo para después? Estoy muy nerviosa aunque no lo parezca y tengo miedo de vomitar todo debido a eso –confesó sintiéndose idiota. –Suena asqueroso pero…

–No pasa nada, Rach. Almorzaremos después de ir a Bay Terrace. Tranquila –susurró la rubia separándose de ella. Le quitó un mechón de pelo antes de dejarle un beso en la nariz. – ¿Quieres ir yendo ya? –tragó saliva antes de asentir. –Ok. Deja que tome mis cosas y nos vamos. También tengo que darle algunas cosas a Tina.

– ¿Clases de educación o un tutorial de cómo sonreír robóticamente sin asustar a la persona que tiene enfrente? –preguntó viendo como Quinn rodeaba el escritorio riéndose.

Tendría que estar prohibido que la rubia usara esas faldas tubo que hacían que su culo se viera más redondo y firme de lo que ya era. No le hacían bien a su mente, mucho menos a su corazón. ¿Era consciente acaso de todo lo que poseía? ¿De la… dimensión de las cosas? Si era o no consciente, no lo sabía. Le gustaba creer que la rubia lo sabía y por eso jugaba con ella, la provocaba hasta ponerla al límite de su autocontrol. Quinn no debería jugar con eso. Un dia de estos la encontraría completamente impulsiva sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos y pagaría el precio de su provocación.

Demasiado correcta se estaba comportando hasta ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando el cuerpo de Quinn de su mente y se concentró en no decirle a la rubia lo odiosa que podía llegar a ser su secretaria a veces. Tenía cosas mejores en la que pensar que no fuera deportar a la asiática, así que se enfocó en eso. No había mentido cuando le dijo a la rubia que posiblemente vomitaría de los nervios. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer casi similar a un acto suicida. Era normal sentir nervios, ¿No?

–Ya estoy. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Quinn ofreciéndole su mano.

De repente comenzó a temblar pero antes de que su mente colapsara respiró profundo y aceptó la mano que la rubia le ofrecía. No se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que su piel entró en contacto con la de Quinn, provocando que soltara un suspiro. Al parecer, la rubia notó tal cosa porque se acercó a ella y le abrazó mientras le susurraba un _«Todo va a estar bien»_. Una frase cliché pero necesaria en algunos casos, sobre todo si sale de los labios de esa persona especial. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Quinn la guiara fuera de la oficina y posteriormente de la financiera.

Tamborileó los dedos en sus piernas mientras veía a Fabray poner en marcha el Mercedes completamente tentada de pedirle que fuera lento para no llegar pronto a Bay Terrace. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo cuando Quinn tomó su mano sin despegar la vista del camino. Oficialmente no eran nada, por lo tanto tendría que haberle dado un manotazo en su mano o gritarle que no la tocara. Extraoficialmente, eran dos personas atraídas por la otra así que, cualquier tipo de contacto entre ambas, era completamente bienvenido. Además, tenía que admitir que los nervios, si bien no se iban del todo, por lo menos disminuían frente a cualquier tipo de atención por parte de Quinn.

En lugar de concentrarse en su estado de nerviosismo, se concentró en entrelazar su mano con la de la rubia –que le dejó un beso en los nudillos, por cierto– y observarla en absoluto silencio aprovechando que Fabray estaba concentrada en el camino. Si alguien le hubiera dicho el primer dia que conoció a Quinn, que esa rubia le haría creer nuevamente en el amor, seguramente ahora estaría visitando a esa persona en el más excelentísimo neuropsiquiatrico del país. No lograba entender que fue lo que la enamoró de Quinn. No se conocían demasiado, su personalidad era inestable –nunca se sabía el rumbo que tomaría–, era odiosa por momentos, completamente intolerante a las cosas. Era todo lo que a ella le hacía escapar, alejarse. Entonces ¿Por qué con Quinn era diferente? ¿Por qué elegía quedarse con ella todavía?

–Ya sé que soy hermosa y todo eso pero… Me pone nerviosa que me mires de esa forma –rompió el silencio la rubia sin despegar la vista del camino. Rachel rodó los ojos al ver una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. Aquella que decía detestar pero que secretamente le gustaba y, por qué no, también le excitaba. –O sea, nerviosa en el buen sentido. En realidad me estoy preguntando si tengo algo vergonzoso en el rostro y no sabes cómo decirme.

–Hmm… no –respondió apretando ligeramente la mano de Quinn. Tragó saliva antes de agregar completamente honesta: –Sinceramente, estaba pensado que fue lo que me enamoró de ti.

Aguantó la respiración esperando algún tipo de respuesta, física o verbal, por parte de Fabray. No fue su intención soltar la bomba así como así pero lo cierto era que la mujer frente a ella –o, dicho correctamente, a su costado– o lo sospechaba, o tarde o temprano lo iba a saber. Ella era ese tipo de personas que podían guardar las cosas para sí misma por determinado tiempo y a diferencia de que pudiera parecer lo contrario, no era egoísta. Ese enamoramiento también incluía a Quinn, así que la rubia tenía que saberlo. Si era algo con lo que Fabray no podría lidiar, entonces le soltaría un falso pero necesario _«Descuida, no pasa nada. No es obligación que correspondas mis sentimientos»._

Siempre había sido honesta consigo misma en cuanto a lo que sentía. Estaba enamorada de Quinn, ¿Por qué razón seguir negando lo obvio? ¿Para qué ocultar algo que saltaba a simple vista? No se sentía con ganas de mentir respecto a sus sentimientos, u ocultar la realidad detrás de una máscara que tarde o temprano se caería. Ocultar las cosas nunca traía nada bueno. Brody no le dijo quiénes eran sus padres hasta que llegó el momento de hacerlo, ¿Y cómo salió eso? Ella con el corazón roto, el autoestima por el suelo y un trauma hasta ahora irreversible. Sus padres le ocultaron quién era su madre, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Descubrió que durante una semana había estado al lado de Shelby sin saber quién era en realidad. Si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio, se habrían ahorrado tiempo esencial. Quinn no le dijo que sabía ese secreto, ¿Cómo se había sentido? Completamente traicionada y destrozada. Así que, había decidido no guardar nada que significara consecuencias drásticas en el futuro.

– ¿Estas…? ¿Estas enamorada de mí? –susurró la rubia llamando su atención.

–Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿No? –fue su respuesta aparentando indiferencia aunque por dentro estuviera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba anteriormente. – ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

–Si –respondió Quinn tragando saliva. En cuanto esas dos letras abandonaron la boca de la rubia, Rachel deseó saltar del automóvil en movimiento. Daba igual si se lastimaba, el dolor físico no se comparaba con el de un corazón destrozado. Pero antes de que pudiera soltar la mano de Quinn y abrir la puerta, Fabray agregó con voz estrangulada: –Ahora que sé que estas enamorada de mí, no sé cómo haré para resistir el deseo de estar contigo todo el tiempo, de besarte. Ese es el problema.

¿Había mencionado el retorcido sentido del humor que tenía Quinn Fabray? Estaba completamente segura que la rubia disfrutaba secretamente tenerla en vilo haciéndole pensar miles de cosas antes de aclarar sus palabras. ¿Qué mejor manera de jugar con la mente de una persona extremadamente dramática y exagerada que cortar las oraciones justo en la mejor parte? Quinn al parecer, sabía eso y por eso jugaba con ella y su mente.

–Eres una idiota –escupió quitando su mirada de la rubia.

–Sí, y aun así estas enamorada de mi –replicó Fabray con arrogancia.

–Esa es la peor parte –murmuró siguiendo la broma.

Por mucho que intentara negarlo, se moría por saber que pensaba Quinn de lo que le había dicho. Por la reacción de la rubia, parecía no haber nada que temer pero aun así quería escuchar lo que sea que tuviera para decirle. Quedarse con la curiosidad nunca había sido su fuerte, pero sabía que eso tendría que esperar en cuanto vio el gran portón plateado frente al auto de Quinn. Los nervios que habían desaparecido momentáneamente mientras bromeaba-coqueteaba con la rubia, volvieron completamente multiplicados. La mano de Fabray dándole un ligero y suave apretón fue la razón del porqué no se bajó del automóvil y vomitó en uno de los costados.

– ¿Vas a estar bien? –preguntó Quinn parándose a su lado una vez que ambas estuvieron fuera del Mercedes.

Frente a ellas un simple edificio con ventanales, paredes de madera y pequeños arbustos en el exterior parecía algo semejante al castillo de un vampiro o una de esas casas abandonadas que aparecían en esas películas de terror que tanto gustaban a Jesse. Tragó saliva viendo movimientos de personas en el interior y eso lejos de darle tranquilidad, le causó temor. Se imaginó de repente a si misma entrando al castillo de los Vulturis como uno de esos ingenuos mortales que no sabían el destino que les esperaba dentro del mismo. Con la diferencia de que ella sí sabía dónde se metía.

– ¿Quieres que entre contigo? –volvió a preguntar Quinn tomando su mano.

–Estaré bien –respondió con un hilo de voz, pero si quería mantener a Fabray fuera de eso debía ser más convincente. Así que respiró profundo, y apelando a sus dotes actorales, se paró frente a la rubia y clavó sus ojos marrones en los avellanas de la mujer frente a ella: –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la vez que estuvimos aquí?

– _«_ _No necesito que te pongas delante de mí como un escudo humano, necesito que te pongas a mi lado y me incites a hacerle frente yo a las cosas»_ –recitó la rubia sorprendiendo a Rachel. Si tenía que ser sincera, no esperaba que Quinn recordara tal cosa pero le complació comprobar que estaba equivocada. –Ya lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero no puedes esperar que me quede aquí sabiendo quienes estarán ahí adentro, Rachel.

–Sí, eso es lo que espero – murmuró la morena acercándose un paso más hacia Quinn. –No quiero que entres conmigo y te señalen como mi perro guardián porque no eres eso para mí. Eres mucho más. No quiero exponerte a eso, ¿Ok? Es por eso que me esperaras aquí afuera y…

– ¿Y si prometo que me quedare quieta en el lugar y en silencio? –interrumpió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente. –Lo juro, no haré nada. Solamente quiero estar cerca, Rach.

 _«Maldita testaruda»_ pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sabía que no haría cambiar de opinión a Quinn y, aunque pretendiera aparentar lo contrario, eso en el fondo le gustaba. Era cierto que quería mantener a Fabray lejos de todo eso pero no estaba mal tener un poco de apoyo en caso de que las cosas no salieran según lo planeado porque, si bien estaba a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo, no estaba en sus planes generar algún tipo de conflicto. Terminó soltando un _«Ok»_ cargado de resignación antes de tomar la mano de Quinn y entrar al castillo de vampiros disfrazado de Country Club.

–El lugar se reserva el derecho de admisión –escuchó decir detrás de ella cuando se acercó a la recepción.

 _«Primera prueba de fuego»_ señaló apretando la mano de Quinn con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos preparándose, tanto anímica como mentalmente, y se dio vuelta en el lugar soltando la mano de Fabray. Pudo sentir la mirada de la rubia sobre ella, seguramente cuestionándole el porqué de esa acción, pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle que le había soltado el agarre porque no quería que los comentarios hirientes fueran hacia ella. Además de controlarse a sí misma también estaba cuidando de Quinn. Quizás si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y egoísta, no le habría pedido a la rubia que la acompañase hasta allí exponiéndola a toda esa situación.

–No eres bienvenida, Fabray –volvió a hablar la misma persona antes de girarse hacia ella clavando sus ojos azules. –Ninguna de las dos, en realidad.

–Lo siento por ti pero me quedaré porque tenemos que hablar –señaló preguntándose de donde había salido la firmeza con la cual habló. –Tú, yo y tus padres, Brody. Así que hazme el favor de ir a buscarlos porque no tengo tiempo que perder.

– ¿Era necesario traer a tu puta? –preguntó Brody mirando a Quinn que dio un paso hacia delante con los dientes apretados.

–No proyectes en mí, Weston. El único que anda con mujeres fáciles eres tú. Y para tu información, ella no es mi puta, es mi novia –aclaró parándose delante de Quinn como un escudo humano. Volvió a sentir la mirada de la rubia, esta vez en su nuca, pero la ignoró por completo. Más tarde podría aclarar lo del título. –Así que respétala. ¿Iras a buscar a tus padres o tengo que hacerlo yo? –a regañadientes su ex novio le ordenó a la recepcionista que llamara a sus padres. – ¿Por qué no me sorprende que hagas eso? Los papis Weston son demasiados temerosos para el pequeño Brody. Tanto que el insignificante hecho de decirles que su ex novia está aquí hace que ensucie sus pantalones.

–Eres una…

–Cuida tu boca, muñeco –interrumpió Quinn con los dientes apretados. –No querrás que te rompa la nariz de nuevo, ¿O sí?

–Hija de…

–Shh. Silencio –ordenó antes de girarse y mirar a Quinn. Estuvo tentada de preguntarle qué era todo eso de la nariz rota pero supo que, al igual que lo del título formal, eso tenía que esperar. Bajó la voz antes de hablar nuevamente: –Dijiste que no harías nada, así que cumple tu promesa. Puedo manejar la situación, créeme.

Extrañamente sentía que podía con todo eso. El enfrentamiento con Brody había sido solo el comienzo y, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, había sobrevivido a ese encuentro. Todavía faltaba enfrentarse a los padres de su ex novio, sobre todo a la madre. Durante días, semanas quizás, había estado dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto. Una parte de ella le decía que si quería empezar de nuevo tenía que eliminar las cosas horrorosas de su pasado. O si no, simplemente dejarlas ir. Empezar por su traumática experiencia parecía un buen comienzo así que, tras mucho meditarlo, lo decidió: se enfrentaría a Brody y sus padres.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó su ex suegra sacándola de sus pensamientos. El tono de voz amenazante de la mujer lejos de intimidarla, la llenó de determinación.

–Quiero hablar con usted, y con su esposo. Hola, señor Weston –saludó al ver al hombre parado al lado de la momia. El padre de Brody respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Extrañamente se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que ella no sería la próxima «Señora Weston». Con un poco de suerte sería la «Señora Fabray». Sacudió la cabeza cuando pensó en eso. No era momento de pensar en improbables, así que volvió a concentrarse en los padres de su ex novio: –No vengo en busca de conflictos ni de escándalos, sé que eso les asusta. Solamente quiero preguntarles algo y se acabó. No me volverán a ver, ni yo a ustedes. Pero necesito que respondan con honestidad.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? – casi gritó la madre de Brody mirándola con frialdad de pies a cabeza. –Viene aquí esta buena para nada con sus aires de señora solo porque ahora se tira a una de la alta sociedad. Déjame decirte algo, querida Rachel, por mucho que te vistas con ropa de marca, te maquilles correctamente, seas diplomática o te codees con personas influyentes, lo vulgar siempre estará en ti.

–A diferencia de usted, eso es algo que no me molesta –replicó con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan emocional cuando se trataba de enfrentamientos? –No pretendo ser algo que no soy. Y le aclaro que no me codeo con nadie, ni siquiera me tiro a Quinn, ya que tanto le importa mi vida sexual. No voy a intentar convencerla de que no soy una cazafortunas porque claramente para usted eso es lo soy. Solamente quiero saber porque me detesta tanto. Y agradecería que no metiera a Quinn en esto porque ella no tiene nada que ver.

– ¡Deja de defenderla! –gritó Brody de repente sorprendiendo a todos. – ¡No lo soporto! No soporto que la defiendas, que la cuides. Me molesta muchísimo que la mires de la forma en como lo haces porque era a mí a quien mirabas así. Era yo tu amor, no ella. Yo podría… Yo podría ser tu amor.

No supo qué hacer o qué decir frente a esa nueva revelación. No quería malinterpretar las cosas pero… ¿Su ex novio estaba insinuando que seguía enamorado de ella? ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? _«Nada»_ respondió su cabeza en conjunto con todo su interior. _«Brody ya no significa nada para nosotras. Él es el pasado. Quinn es nuestro presente y si se puede también nuestro futuro»_. Con esa sentencia mental respiró profundo y habló presionando la mano que Quinn había deslizado sobre la suya.

–Dudo mucho que puedas llegar a ser mi amor nuevamente porque ya tengo un amor, Brody. No sé si será diferente a ti o no, eso lo sabré con el tiempo. Lo que sí sé es que no le da miedo enfrentarse al mundo para defenderme o defender lo que tenemos y a diferencia de ti, ella me hace sentir que soy parte de su mundo. No el mundo al que pertenece, sino a su mundo interior. Me hace sentir que _yo_ soy su mundo –enfatizó apretando la mano de Quinn e ignorando la mirada que sentía sobre su nuca.

– ¡Ja! Lo que hay que escuchar –intervino la señora Weston con desdén.

Por mucho que aparentó relajación todo su cuerpo se tensó horriblemente cuando tuvo a la madre de Brody frente a ella, pero antes de la mujer pudiera decir o hacer algún movimiento, algo pasó zumbando cerca de su oreja derecha. Cuando iba a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, la madre de Brody se estaba agarrando la nariz mientras chillaba de manera ensordecedora. Quinn, detrás de ella, había adoptado una pose de lucha.

– ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó girándose hacia la rubia que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a los Weston. – ¡Quinn! ¿Por qué la golpeaste?

–No fue… No quise… –balbuceó Fabray con el entrecejo fruncido. –Creí que iba a golpearte y no pude evitarlo. Yo no… ¡Cuidado! –gritó cuando la ex suegra de Rachel avanzó de nuevo hacia la morena. Una vez más el puño de la rubia fue a parar al rostro de la mujer. – ¿Ves? No puedo evitarlo. Se acerca a nosotras que esa cara repleta de Botox y una mirada de odio, dime que tú no te asustarías al verla de esa forma.

A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, sintió el deseo de reír por lo que decía Quinn y también por su actitud. Era como un niño que no quería prestar sus juguetes o que defendía a algún amigo sin saber si esa persona estaba en lo correcto o no. Le hubiera gustado tener una cámara fotográfica en la mano y sacar una fotografía de la pose de Quinn. Puños en alto, entrecejo fruncido, mirada entre confusa y molesta, las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas lo que remarcaba más, mucho más, su trasero. En serio, ¿Quinn no se daba cuenta que esa parte de su anatomía era completamente letal para ella?

–Me da alergia esta mujer –susurró Quinn sin abandonar su pose. La morena se abstuvo de reír a causa de ese comentario. –Lo digo en serio. Uy, no. Se acerca de nuevo.

–Basta las dos –ordenó cuando la madre de Brody fulminó a Fabray con la mirada mientras que la rubia parecía golpearla de un momento al otro. –Le hice una pregunta, señora. No tiene nada más que hacer que darme mi respuesta y me iré. No le cuesta nada.

Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de su ex suegra. Extrañamente la inseguridad que siempre había sentido entorno a esa mujer, esta vez se convirtió en determinación. Sabía que no podía vivir huyendo de eso. Huyendo de esa mujer, de ese trauma. Así que le mantuvo la mirada lo más firme posible mientras sentía los ojos azules iguales a los de Brody clavándose en los marrones de ella. Quinn detrás suyo se había tensado por completo, lo había sentido al tenerla pegada a su espalda. Aun así, la rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima de ninguno de los dos Weston restantes.

–Eres poca cosa para mi hijo. Lo fuiste en ese entonces y lo eres ahora. Cuando seas madre entenderás que lo primordial es el bienestar de tus hijos–escuchó decir a la madre de Brody. De repente se sintió atrapada, como si se encontrara en el interior de una botella, o de algún otro recipiente claustrofóbico. –No tenía un buen futuro a tu lado. No pertenecías a nuestro mundo y, desde que te vi, supe que sería mi bebé quien se haría cargo de la economía en esa relación. Así que, dejé que estuviera contigo el tiempo necesario, que se diera cuenta por si solo que tú solamente eras un capricho, un pasatiempo. Por suerte, luego se dio cuenta que tenerte en nuestras vidas no era lo correcto. Y mi hijo siempre hace lo correcto.

Se vio tentada de darle una bofetada por la manera en que hablaba de ella pero creyó que sería más educado no hacer tal cosa. No tenía por qué darle más razones para que pensara que no valía la pena. Aunque no le importaba lo que la madre de Brody pensara de ella. Ahora lo tenía todo en claro. Su ex suegra la detestaba, la detestó desde el principio y ahora lo sabía. No había nada que pudiera hacer para revertir eso. ¿Había obtenido la respuesta que quería? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Había resultado como esperaba? No, claro que no. Una parte de ella quería huir, esconderse en el lugar más recóndito del planeta y llorar hasta que se sintiera completamente ligera. Otra parte quería tomar a Quinn de la mano y arrastrarla lo más lejos posible para tener sexo furioso hasta que se sintiera completamente satisfecha y… ligera también.

–Nos vamos –soltó por lo bajo con los dientes apretados. –Ya sé todo lo que tenía que saber.

–Rachel… –empezó a decir Brody.

–No dijiste nada cuando estábamos juntos, no tienes por qué hacerlo ahora que ya no tenemos nada, Brody –interrumpió con frialdad. –Espero que no volvamos a encontrarnos. Más que nada para no perturbar la comodidad del otro. Buenas tardes.

Se olvidó de Quinn por un momento y se alejó de los Weston en piloto automático. No reconocía nada a su alrededor, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, de emociones. Estaba molesta con Brody por no haber hablado con su madre cuando estaban en una relación. Por no cuidar lo que tenían. Quería golpear a la vieja momia y demostrarle que ella no era poca cosa. Gritarle que no era solo un pasatiempo. Quería creer que no lo era. Al padre… Al padre nada. Ya parecía estar viviendo demasiada infelicidad a juzgar por la expresión cansada en su rostro.

Quería ir hasta la casa de sus padres, pasar el dia con ellos, sentir que había alguien en el mundo que deseaba pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso quiso correr a los brazos de Shelby, pedirle ese abrazo de madre que jamás le dio. Llorar hasta quedarse dormida con la certeza de que esa figura materna, importante en la vida de cualquier ser humano, estaría a su lado al despertar. Quería muchas cosas pero no tenía nada. Solamente tenía un inmenso peso en su interior. Pensó que enfrentar a los padres de Brody le haría bien. Que equivocada estaba. O quizás simplemente lo estaba viendo todo de manera negativa. A lo mejor con el correr de los días iría notando ese cambio.

–Ven –escuchó detrás de ella. Se giró en el lugar encontrandose con el rostro serio de Quinn en conjunto con su mano extendida. Aguantó respiración sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. –Salgamos de aquí. Tengo que poner hielo en mi mano.

–Antes deberías sacarte el plástico del rostro de la madre de Brody que quedó en tu puño –señaló casi inconscientemente. La realidad era que no quería bromear pero al ver la media sonrisa de Quinn, volvería a soltar la misma frase una y otra vez solo para que se repitiera esa imagen frente a sus ojos. Frunció el entrecejo cuando notó algo similar a la sangre en la mano de la rubia. – ¿Por qué tienes sangre en tu mano?

–No tengo tal cosa –negó Fabray escondiendo la mano que Rachel señalaba. –No es nada, Rachel.

– ¿No tienes o no es nada? Decídete –escupió con voz firme y una ceja en alto. –Creo que tenemos un bonito historial de mierda en cuanto a ocultamientos, así que dime qué te pasó si no quieres que pasemos por eso nuevamente.

–Auch. Eres una maldita. Eso es golpe bajo, ¿Lo sabias? –preguntó la rubia retóricamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Puso los ojos en blancos antes de agregar: –Ok, ok. ¿Puede que antes de salir mi puño haya ido a parar al rostro de tu ex novio y le rompiera la boca?

– ¿Es pregunta o afirmación?

Por la sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente en los labios de Quinn, supo que había sido una afirmación. No dijo nada, se acercó a Fabray y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. Porque, a pesar de que los métodos de la rubia no eran los más correctos y siempre incluían golpes, sentía que estaba protegiéndola. A su manera pero cuidándola al fin. Era muy pronto para afirmar que la estaba cuidando como nadie lo había hecho antes, así que simplemente alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en los próximos pasos a seguir en su vida.

–Todavía me queda una cosa más por hacer –comentó una vez dentro del Mercedes de Quinn.

– ¿Debo practicar mi gancho derecho? –preguntó la rubia medio en broma medio en serio. –Santana estará complacida en ayudarme con el boxeo.

–No lo permitiría. Es importante para mí –determinó sin entrar en más detalles. No quería jugar al misterio ni nada parecido pero debía prepararse mentalmente antes de pasar al siguiente paso. –Para lo siguiente que tengo que hacer, no habrá golpes. Solo palabras.

– ¿Quieres que este contigo en ese momento?

Se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en lo que la rubia le preguntaba. Dejando de lado los golpes o los exabruptos, Quinn había sido un enorme apoyo moral y anímico en ese momento. El tacto de la rubia le había permitido mantenerse en su lugar, su presencia había sido una especie de bálsamo para sus nervios aunque estos no hayan desaparecido en ningún momento. Así que sí, para el próximo movimiento quería a Quinn a su lado. Y así se lo hizo saber mientras se alejaban del Country Club.

–No podría hacer lo que sigue si no te tengo junto a mí –determinó con un deje de timidez.

Y la sonrisa, con suspiro profundo incluido, de Quinn le hizo saber que estar a su lado era una promesa que la rubia pensaba cumplir.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Domingo 29 de Noviembre.

#90DíasFic


	28. XXVIII

_Hola!_

 _Quizás el capitulo es un poco más ligero que los anteriores y me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban pero, si vieron el spoiler en mi pagina, sabrán que el próximo que sigue es un poco más_ "profundo" _, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Solo quería aclarar eso, nada más._

 _Una cosita más... Quiero saludar a la chica que me twitteó_ ( **AlexUrban** ) durante la semana diciéndome que esta actualización coincidía con su cumpleaños, así que _... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ALEX! Espero que pases un muy buen día y pidas muchos deseos al soplar las velas. Yeah!_

 _Por ultimo, agradecer enormemente a todos por la paciencia que me tienen a la hora de actualizar. A los que aun siguen quedándose, a los que llegaron hasta cierto punto y luego se fueron, a los que leen, comentan, favoritean y followean –no se si esas ultimas dos palabras existen, aunque dudo que lo hagan–, y en especial a mi Beta Reader que siempre está del otro lado apoyándome en cada cosa que hago._

 _Sin más que decir... los dejo con la lectura._

 _PD: Perdón si hay algún error. No tuve tiempo de corregirlo como se debe. Lo siento._

* * *

 **XXVIII**

* * *

 **Día 76 12:33 pm**

–Me gusta. Es espacioso y cada sitio se siente como si fuera el correcto –indicó Judy recorriendo el nuevo hogar de su hija con la mirada. La rubia frente a ella preparaba algo de café con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. –Me preguntaba cuando sería el dia que te fueras de casa…

–Estoy completamente segura que papá también se lo preguntaba –bromeó intercambiando una mirada con su madre. –Pero de una manera menos amable que tú. Te apuesto lo que quieras que está feliz pensando que me voy porque quiero tener un lugar intimo para mí y Tyler.

–Tu padre se preocupa por ti, Quinnie –señaló Judy, gentil como siempre. –Ve que eres exitosa en el área profesional pero quiere que seas exitosa en el área sentimental también –la mujer bebió un trago de café antes de soltar con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja en alto: –Aunque claro, él no sabe lo que yo sé.

Se atragantó con el café tras escuchar lo dicho por parte de su madre. Comenzaba a sospechar que Judy algo sabía respecto a ella y Rachel pero no quería creérselo de todo todavía. De cierta forma no se sentía preparada para hablar con sus padres de su vida sentimental. Además, ¿Qué les diría? _«Mami, papi… salgo con la niñera. ¿Qué dices, padre? Sí, es una mujer. ¿Qué dices, madre? Sí, es Rachel»_ No, no le podía decir eso, ¿O sí? Hasta ella misma se reía de lo absurdo que sonaba en su cabeza la posibilidad de «blanquear» su situación amorosa.

Aunque una parte interna –aquella que siempre aparecía para llevarle la contraria– le recordaba la experiencia de la morena con los Weston y si bien no era lo mismo, no era cuestión de hacerle pasar por lo mismo llegado el momento de "Presentación oficial". Además ocultar lo que tenía con Rachel sería faltarle el respeto a la morena, a ella misma y por encima todo, sería fallarle el respeto a esa relación que tenían.

Se sintió claustrofóbica de repente al pensar en hablar con su madre respecto a Rachel. Quería saber qué opinaba Judy pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo que no estuviera de su lado, que en lugar de darle su apoyo, la juzgara. La opinión de sus padres siempre había sido importante para ella, y más ahora que estaba decidida a comenzar y a avanzar en esa historia con Rachel.

–No es necesario que me cuentes nada si no estás preparada – rompió el silencio su madre. –Sé que es complicado. Lo es para mí porque es todo nuevo, así que no logro imaginarme lo que debe ser para ti. Créeme que no fue fácil desde que lo note. Si tengo que ser sincera, quise creer que era mentira. Pero luego las vi pasar de las peleas a las miradas clandestinas que se lanzaban. Cosa que me hizo pensar que quizás, era correspondido.

–Lo es –susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Levantó la vista porque para la siguiente pregunta necesitaba mirar a su madre a los ojos. – ¿No te…? ¿No te… molesta lo que está sucediendo? ¿Cómo te…? ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Creo que lo que importa aquí es cómo te sientes tú, no yo –fue la respuesta de Judy tomando la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa. –Es raro verte con una mujer, lo admito, pero creo que esa rareza se debe a que ahora sonríes a diario y ya no planificas tanto las cosas como antes. Es raro verte tan… suelta, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

A pesar de la sonrisa traviesa –la misma que a veces Beth o ella misma esbozaba– que su madre tenía bailando en los labios pudo leer la intensión detrás de sus palabras. Era lo mismo que había pasado con Beth, si bien apoyaba su decisión, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Lo único que necesitaban era tiempo. El mismo que ella estaba ofreciéndole a Rachel, y a sí misma, para que esa relación llevase a buen puerto.

Para sí misma no era fácil tampoco, era la primera vez que sentía todo eso. La primera vez que sentía algo tan profundo por alguien más a allá de ser una mujer o un hombre. Además, en esa relación no entraba solamente ella. Entraba Beth también. No solo estaba pensando en sí misma, estaba pensando en su hija. Beth estaba en pleno crecimiento, la etapa antes de la adultez, lo que pase en su adolescencia sería esencial para sus siguientes años así que no podía dejar que cualquiera entrara en su vida. Cuando su hija era más pequeña era más fácil porque no era demasiado consciente de los amoríos de su madre pero ahora era una adolescente con todas las luces prendidas y su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora. No había espacio para errores.

– ¿Qué piensas de… ella? –preguntó esquivando los ojos azules de su madre.

–«Ella» tiene nombre, Quinnie. Y lo que yo opine no creo que sea relevante. Tu padre y yo te criamos para que tomaras tus propias decisiones y las defendieras hasta el final. No para que la opinión de alguien tenga mayor peso sobre eso, ¿Recuerdas?

– _«Toma tus propias decisiones y convive con ellas así no hayan sido las correctas»_ –recitó en voz baja la misma frase que sus padres siempre le decían. –Sí, lo recuerdo. Por cierto, Beth lo sabe.

–Lo supuse. Mi nieta es muy inteligente –observó Judy completamente orgullosa. –Aunque admito que me sorprendió. Ya sabes, con lo celosa que es de ti…

–Mi hija no es celosa.

–La hija celosa y la madre negadora –murmuró Judy ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hija. –Aunque no lo niegues, es verdad. Tu hija es los celos hecho persona, y está bien. Cuida lo que le importa. No sería una Fabray si no lo hiciera.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos tuvo que escuchar a su madre hablando del linaje Fabray. Por qué Beth parecía ser la heredera legitima del «imperio» a pesar de tener a veces «actitudes Puckerman», como lo llamaba su madre. Se abstuvo de soltarle un _«Tienes dos nietos más aparte de Beth»_ pero decir tal cosa daría pie a que su madre comenzara con una perorata que tendría a Frannie, su hermana mayor, como protagonista principal. O mejor dicho, como la antagonista.

–Me intriga saber cuándo fue que «me descubriste» –indicó dibujando comillas con los dedos. De repente, bromear ayudaba a camuflar los nervios que aun sentía. –Pero mi hija está punto de llegar, y ya conoces a un Puckerman con hambre. Para colmo no viene sola. Invito a sus amigas. La rubia con cara de traviesa y la otra con cara de niña buena.

–Suerte con eso –se burló su madre poniéndose de pie. –Yo debo ir a almorzar con tu padre.

–Suerte tú entonces –bromeó siguiendo a Judy que soltó una carcajada. –Hmm… Por cierto, sobre Rachel…

–Habla primero con tu padre, luego la invitas a comer a casa –interrumpió su madre tomando su bolso. –Parece buena chica, no quiero que pase un mal momento por culpa de mí siempre hermoso pero a veces tonto esposo, ¿Entiendes?

–Perfectamente –respondió con una sonrisa. Solo porque estaba demasiado feliz, permitió que Judy tomara su rostro en sus manos y le dejara besos en las mejillas como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. –Ya, ya, mamá. Soy una mujer adulta.

Su madre se fue soltando un _«Recuérdame hacer lo mismo cuando lleves a Rachel a comer a la mansión»_ que le hizo ruborizar. Más que nada porque sabía que su madre haría tal cosa. De repente, llevar a Rachel a casa de sus padres no parecía buena idea. Recordó también lo que Judy había dicho antes de irse, eso de que debía hablar con Russel. Algo que sabía que debía hacer desde el principio. Y debía prepararse para eso, su madre pudo haberla aceptado pero su padre era otro punto aparte. La pregunta era, de la escala del uno al diez, ¿Cuan desilusionado estaría de ella?

Aprovechando que todavía le quedaba poco más de media hora antes de que su hija llegara del colegio, se duchó y preparar el almuerzo para dos Puckerman completamente hambrientos y dos adolescentes en pleno crecimiento. De repente, y sin razón aparente, se dio cuenta de la inmensidad de las cosas y de todo lo que estaba sucediéndole en ese preciso momento.

Estaba independizándose de sus padres, Beth y ella estaban acercándose cada vez más, estaba cediendo el control, estaba también enamorándose, experimentando muchos sentimientos por primera vez. Muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Se sintió pequeña repentinamente. Como una hormiga en un patio con el césped sin cortar. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera perder la cabeza –y caer en pánico– su hija llegó al departamento junto con sus amigas y Puckerman.

– ¡Mamá! –gritó Beth desde la entrada. – ¡Ya llegamos! ¿Qué hay de comer?

 _«De ejecutiva brillante a madre esclava en dos segundos»_ pensó.

–Eso, mamá, ¿Qué hay de comer? –preguntó Puckerman entrado a la cocina. Lo único que se ganó como respuesta fue un golpe en el hombro. –Auch. ¡Beth, mamá está agresiva! ¡Y no preparó el almuerzo!

– ¡Mamá! –la regañó Beth apareciendo en escena con el entrecejo fruncido. –Las chicas y yo tenemos hambre.

–Hey, yo también –intervino Puckerman.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de saludar a las amigas de Beth con un diplomático _«Señoritas Gallagher»_ que fue correspondido con un par de asentimientos tímidos de cabeza. Miró a Puckerman y su hija y les soltó un «Ahí tienen sus sándwiches» colocando una bandeja con dicha comida frente a ellos. No supo por qué pero sus ojos se clavaron en Beth mientras la veía comer. Terminó gruñendo al darse cuenta darse cuenta que su hija, su pequeña bebé, estaba creciendo de manera inevitable. Habían quedado atrás esos días en los cuales volvía a casa y su pequeña rubia la esperaba con un juguete en la mano y los brazos abiertos. Beth ya no se ensuciaba la boca, y todo el rostro, al comer. No balbuceaba al hablar. No se pasaba horas con ella viendo dibujos animados, ahora prefería pasar horas con sus amigas.

Como en ese momento.

No supo cuando fue que pasó pero de un momento a otro ni su hija ni sus amigas estaban en la cocina. En su lugar, lo único que había eran los restos de comida y Puckerman que, en cinco bocados, se acabó su sándwich dejándola a solas para que limpiara toda la cocina. Para su molestia.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar, se acercó a la sala donde estaba Beth con su padre y sus amigas. Alyson, la rubia alta y con expresión de estar todo el tiempo queriendo hacer alguna travesura, miraba y comentaba todo como si se tratara de una decoradora experimentada. Rose, su preferida de cierta forma, se había quedado un poco más rezagada mirando todo en absoluto silencio. Algo que sin duda alguna, Quinn prefería. Se tuvo que tragar un _«¿No prefieren leer?»_ cuando Beth propuso jugar videojuegos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era hora de la merienda y ella, una vez más, pasó de ser una ejecutiva respetable a una madre esclava.

–Alyson, cúbreme –escuchó gritar a Beth desde la sala. –Ahí, vamos. Ya no tengo casi vida. ¡Cúbreme!

–Quinn, la merienda–gritó Puckerman varios minutos antes. –Beth, tiene hambre.

El abogado ni siquiera existió durante esas horas de juego. Apenas comenzaron a jugar, se sentó al lado de su hija sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla viendo como Beth mataba soldados con sus amigas. Supo que no sería buena idea cuando vio que la adolescente no quería compartir el mando con su padre e incluso se vio tentada de reclamarle al abogado cuando escuchó un _«Deja de lloriquear, Beth. Perdiste. Ahora es mi turno. Muévete»_ pero se quedó callada cuando su hija replicó con un _«Vete tú a lloriquear a otro lado, Puckerman. Mi casa, mis reglas. Si quiero seguir jugando, lo hago. No te gusta, cómprate tu propia consola»._

–Tienes pies y manos, ven tú a preparar tu merienda–soltó usando el mismo tono que su amigo. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido del timbre seguido del _«Yo voy»_ que gritó Beth. –No puedo sola con todo.

– ¿Necesita ayuda, señora Fabray? –preguntó una de las amigas de Beth desde la puerta de la cocina. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y sonrió cuando descubrió que era su preferida.

–No, señorita Gallagher. Gracias –respondió intentando sonreír.

Todavía le costaba entablar conversación con las amigas de Beth. Es su defensa, las primas Gallagher eran las primeras amigas que su hija le presentaba, por lo tanto hablar con ellas era algo incómodo todavía, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

–En realidad, me gusta que me llamen Rose, no _«señorita Gallagher»_ –comentó la rubia con una sonrisa. Como si le pidiera disculpas por haberla corregido. –Pero entiendo que para usted sea más cómodo dirigirse hacia a mí de esa manera.

–Ok –susurró sin saber exactamente qué decir. Su mente, por otro lado, la obligaba a mantener conversación con la adolescente si no quería que saliera corriendo asustada. En realidad, no quería que pensara que era un ogro de ojos verdes. –Entonces,… Hmm… ¿Ya no juegas más?

–Dejé de jugar desde que el señor Puckerman me pidió el mando –respondió Rose entrando lentamente a la cocina. –Creí que el disfrutaría más jugando a los videojuegos que yo.

– ¿No te gustan?

–Hmm… sí, pero yo soy más de lectura. Alyson es más de videojuegos.

–Tenemos una biblioteca en la habitación de al lado –ofreció sonriendo. Esperaba que los nervios no la traicionaran y en vez de sonreír pareciera que estaba a punto de atacar. –Recién empezamos a armarla y no tenemos muchos libros pero supongo que te gustara cualquiera que encuentres.

–No lo tomes como algo personal, Rose –intervino alguien entrando a la cocina. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, aunque su corazón fue un poco más expresivo. –No puede evitar comportarse como una empresaria todo el tiempo.

–Gracias, Berry –ironizó con una media sonrisa.

–De nada, Fabray. Rose, creo que Beth te anda buscando –indicó Rachel con una mueca que Quinn asoció a la mentira. Lo comprobó una vez que la amiga de Beth se fue y la morena se acercó a ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Como si se tratara de un imán, sus manos fueron a parar a la cintura de la joven. –Hola, rubia.

–Hola, gnomo –saludó cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Rachel demasiado cerca de su boca. –No deberías jugar con fuego, Berry. Podrías quemarte.

–Quemarme, ¿Eh? –canturreó la morena volviendo a besarla en el mismo lugar. Un poco más cerca de sus labios quizás. – ¿No te conté que soy inflamable?

–Ok, tú te lo buscaste.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera hacer o decir algo más, la rubia ya estaba levantándola del suelo y colocándola sobre la mesa. Su intención no era abusar de su confianza y perder el poco control que le quedaba pero en cuanto la morena le clavó las uñas en su nuca no lo resistió más. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Lento al principio, como quien tiene el temor a ser rechazado. Con más confianza al ver que el beso era correspondido. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba entre las piernas de Rachel besándola de manera desesperada.

Tantos días aguantándose las ganas, el jugar a ser la persona más educada del planeta al no lanzarse sobre la boca de la morena, tanta tensión acumulada. Aunque estaba completamente segura que volvería a pasar por todo eso si la recompensa que obtenía a cambio era Rachel devorándole la boca también. O las piernas de la joven enredándose en su cintura. Sus uñas clavándose en cada resquicio de piel como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

– ¡Por los calzones cagados de Merlín! –gritó Beth escandalosamente obligándolas a separarse. – ¡Mamá! ¿Es realmente necesario que hagan… eso en la mesa donde desayunaré por las mañanas? ¡Es realmente asqueroso!

–No seas tan…

–Ni se te ocurra decirme que no sea «exagerada» cuando prácticamente estás encima de Rachel… ¡Todavía sigues entre las piernas de ella, mamá! –exclamó la adolescente cerrando la puerta de la cocina a sus espaldas quedándose en el interior. –Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Quedé traumatizada de por vida y eso que vi a la tía Santana pasearse en tanga por todo su departamento. _«Admira lo que es un buen cuerpo, mocosa»_ , dijo. A veces tengo pesadillas. ¿Y ahora esto?

Que su hija comenzara a desvariar –y a pasearse de un lado al otro por toda la cocina– era un claro signo de que le habían hecho pasar un momento bochornoso. Extrañamente, en vez de sentirse avergonzada por la posición en la que la encontró Beth, se sintió con ganas de reír al ver que todavía podía hacer pasar a su hija momentos incomodos. Rachel seguramente había notado su diversión y picardía teniendo en cuenta el golpe que le dio en el brazo mientras se susurraba un firme _«Compórtate»_.

–Y pensar que era papá quien vendría por la merienda –señaló Beth sentándose a la mesa apoyando la cabeza en las manos. –Por suerte, Olaf no está presente para ver esto. ¿Esa es la educación que piensan darle a su hijo? Que malas madres. Lo esperaba de ti, mamá. Pero, ¿De ti, Rachel? No esperaba eso.

–No volverá a pasar, Beth. Lo prometo –murmuró la morena con todo el rostro quemándole producto de la vergüenza. –Controlaré a tu madre y haré que se comporte como es debido. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento.

–Ok –fue lo único que dio Beth con algo de desconfianza. –Como sea, y no es para que empiecen a besuquearse de nuevo enfrente de mí y masacren mi mesa, quiero que sepan que… que me gustan que estén juntas de nuevo –a pesar de haber puesto los ojos en blanco, Quinn notó la sinceridad en las palabras de su hija. –Aunque crean que tener sexo en la mesa de la cocina es la mejor de las reconciliaciones –espetó con el entrecejo fruncido. Antes de que Fabray pudiera regañarla, agregó: –¿Me das la merienda, mamá? Y… Hmm… antes lávate las manos, ¿Puede ser? Gracias.

–Definitivamente es tu hija –comentó Rachel una vez que Beth se fue de la cocina.

Quinn no respondió ni hizo comentario alguno. En su lugar, aprovechando que la morena estaba de espalda a ella, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos escondiendo su rostro en la parte lateral del cuello de Rachel. Que la joven respirase profundo y colocara las manos sobre las de ella, le hizo saber que había sido un buen movimiento.

Extrañamente sentía que no había necesidad de palabras después del beso que compartieron. ¿Tenía ganas de besar nuevamente a Rachel? Por supuesto. Tenían que ponerse al dia con todo ese mes perdido. Pero para eso había tiempo, y ahora lo sabía. Rachel estaba enamorada de ella, se lo había hecho saber, y ella estaba enamorada de la morena… Aunque todavía no se lo había dicho.

Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Rachel de camino al Country Club de los Weston, y durante el viaje, todo en ella revoloteaba y se oprimía. Pero en el buen sentido. Su corazón se agigantaba, sus manos se volvían inquietas, con ganas de tomar a Rachel y retenerla allí, entre sus manos. Las piernas le temblaban pero al mismo tiempo sentía las irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo al encuentro de su morena.

Si eso era amor, estaba dispuesta a vivirlo con la persona que lo generaba.

Y si no era amor, entonces, ¿Qué lo era?

Permaneció allí, guardando en su memoria el aroma de Rachel como había leído infinidades de veces que hacían los enamorados de esos libros que estaban en su biblioteca y que había leído hasta el hartazgo. Ahora entendía por qué lo hacían. Si bien nada es para siempre y todo lo que comienza tiene un final, son los recuerdos los que quedan como tesoros de esa historia. Los que a medianoche aparecen de la nada, ya sea a través de la televisión, una hoja escrita, un libro o un simple aroma. Los recuerdos están constantemente allí, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Ahora Quinn sabía que no volvería a oler las flores –vainilla, quizás– sin acordarse de Rachel.

– ¿Te quedas a almorzar? –pregunto pegándose más a la morena.

–Me encantaría pero no puedo. Kurt está esperándome abajo –respondió la morena con una mueca. –Debemos ir hasta el departamento de Jesse y ayudarlo con algunas cosas. Va a empezar a filmar su corto, ya era hora, y necesita ayuda. Pero si quieres, paso más tarde por aquí y te cuento todo mucho mejor y sin prisa, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Una cena, quizás?

–Una cena, ¿Eh? ¿No será que quieres pedirme una cita? –bromeó aunque por dentro rogaba obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

–Tómalo como quieras –fue la respuesta de Rachel jugando con ella. Lo supo por la sonrisa traviesa que la morena esbozaba. –Depende de tu respuesta.

–Ya sabes mi respuesta –susurró sobre los labios de Rachel que sonrió. –Esta noche tú, yo y una rica cena preparada por mí, porque no me fio de tus… «Dotes culinarias».

–Oh, cierra la boca. Ahora por eso te quedaste sin beso de despedida. No, no… quédate ahí –ordenó la morena cuando Quinn quiso avanzar hacia ella. Le dio la espalda a la rubia y la miró sobre el hombro de manera coqueta. –Quiero que veas como me voy. Como este metro y medio de sensualidad se aleja de ti.

–Metro veinte querrás decir –soltó con burla para disimular la repentina falta de respiración por culpa de la parte trasera, y piernas, de Rachel. – ¿Te veo esta noche para nuestra cita?

–Hmm… si, aunque no la mereces –respondió la morena saliendo de la cocina. Una vez que estuvo lejos, agregó gritando: –Acepto simplemente porque quiero saber quién es ese tal Tyler Collins.

Una sonrisa idiota apareció en sus labios al escuchar eso. Jamás había sido partidaria de los celos. En su opinión, eran innecesarios, absurdos y completamente detestables. ¿Qué tenía Rachel que le hacía pensar que, en lugar de ser todas esas cosas, eran adorables? Se encontró diciéndose a sí misma que era estúpido intentar buscar una respuesta sabiendo cual era desde hacía tiempo. Simple. Estaba enamorada, muy enamorada. Por esa razón, cosas que antes no le agradaban, ahora eran completamente aceptables y tolerables simplemente porque Rachel era quien llevaba a cabo esas cosas.

–Celosa y perfecta. Que combinación tan letal –susurró para sí misma sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de sus labios.

* * *

 **Día 76 19:13 pm**

19:17 – _Me parece que nuestra cena se verá postergada._

19:17 – _Beth se queda a dormir en el departamento con las amigas._

19:18 – _Del 1 al 10, ¿Cuánto me odias?_

19:25 – _Lo siento. Estaba preparando un bolso._ **[La madre de Olaf]**

19:25 – _Me quedo a dormir en lo de una amiga._ **[La madre de Olaf]**

19:26 – _No, pasa nada._ _La cita puede esperar._ **[La madre de Olaf]**

19:27 – _No puedo hablar mucho. Voy retrasada._ **[La madre de Olaf]**

19:27 – _Hablamos después. Besos._ **[La madre de Olaf]**

–Ok – murmuró con una repentina molestia en su interior.

No le gustó para nada que la morena prácticamente la ignorase, incluso a través de WhatsApp. Se suponía que esa cita era importante para ambas, ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora Rachel lo pasaba por alto? _«Da igual. Ni que me muriera por una cita contigo»_ soltó en su mente dejando su teléfono móvil en un lugar donde no pudiera verlo y hacer estupideces con él. Como por ejemplo, escribirle a la morena un _«Te quiero pero ahora mismo estoy odiándote. PD: Eres un gnomo maldito»_. Incluso en su cabeza sonaba demasiado estúpido, absurdo e infantil para su gusto.

Respiró profundo –porque ella no era una persona emocional y apegada a las cosas. Por lo tanto, que Rachel la rechazara no tenía por qué afectarle– y se concentró en preparar una de las habitaciones que Beth usaría con sus amigas esa noche. También obligó a las primas Gallagher que llamaran a sus padres para que se quedaran tranquilos. Ella misma habló con ellos asegurándoles que sus hijas estarían en buenas manos y que no saldrían del departamento. Su intención principal era preparar ella misma la cena pero su hija se adelantó llamando la pizzería de Jake.

–No puedes venir, papá –escuchó decir a Beth desde la sala. –Es noche de chicas… Que no, Puckerman. No puedes. Ve a dormir con el tío Jake, ¿Quieres? Sí, claro. Quieres venir por la consola. Quedaste molesto porque te gané. Supéralo.

–Beth, no le hables así a tu padre –regañó lanzándole una mirada rápida a su Smartphone. –No tiene la culpa de ser un mal perdedor. ¡Lo siento, Puck, pero es verdad! –gritó desde lejos haciendo reír a su hija y sus amigas. –Saluda a Beth porque debe cortar. Tiene que decirme a quien más engloba ese «Noche de chicas».

–Además de las que estamos aquí, a las tía San y Britt. Obvio –aclaro la adolescente. –Papá, tengo que colgar. Hablamos mañana… y lo digo en serio, ve a dormir con el tío Jake si te sientes solo esta noche, ¿Ok? Sí, claro como si esa camarera fuera a darte la hora siquiera. Si, lo que digas, Puckerman. También te quiero. Besos.

Como no lograba mantenerse alejada de su teléfono móvil por mucho que lo intentase –maldita necesidad de saber algo de la morena contantemente– se acercó a donde lo había dejado y luego se dirigió a su dormitorio, en donde se recostó pensando que quizás de esa forma, la molestia que sentía por culpa de Rachel se esfumaría. No lograba entender por qué la morena la había ignorado de esa forma. Pensó que Rachel la odiaría de cierta forma por no poder llevar a cabo la cita que parecía desear y que, a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, ella también anhelaba.

Escuchó gritos histéricos en la sala pero teniendo en cuenta que había tres adolescentes en la misma habitación no le dio importancia. Seguramente Ed Sheeran apareció en la televisión o comenzó a sonar en la radio. Por lo tanto cerró los ojos con cansancio luchando contra las ganas de llamar a Rachel y preguntarle quien era esa amiga que le había invitado a su casa logrando que la ignorase por completo. La única amiga que conocía era Kitty y, teniendo en cuenta que vivían en el mismo departamento, estaba completamente descartada. Brittany tampoco era una opción sabiendo que esa noche se quedaría a dormir en el departamento por invitación de su hija. Entonces, ¿Quién demonios era esa nueva amiga que alejaba a Rachel de ella?

Antes que pudiera rendirse por completo a las ganas de llamar a la morena por teléfono, sintió una brisa fresca colándose en la habitación mezclada con un aroma a vainillas. No tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos y ver que sucedía alrededor porque de un momento a otro sintió algo chocando contra su cuerpo.

–Hola, rubia– saludó alguien encima de ella. Le bastó sentir unos labios tibios y suaves sobre los suyos para saber de quién se trataba. –No me esperabas, ¿Cierto? Apuesto a que te sorprendí.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó una vez recuperada de la sorpresa inicial. – ¿Tu amiga te canceló y decidiste venir a verme?

–Uy, uy –canturreó la morena con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar fugazmente a la rubia. –Creo que alguien está celosa.

–Cierra la boca, Berry.

Escuchó la risa de Rachel sobre sus labios antes de volviera besarla. De repente, la molestia que sentía se había esfumado por completo. Lo que en su lugar había quedado era la felicidad de tener a la morena junto a ella. En un acto reflejo, tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la dio vuelta quedando ella encima de la joven. No supo por qué pero de un segundo a otro comenzó a temblar. Quizás porque se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Una habitación, ellas dos a solas, besos y caricias de por medio. Su mente la obligaba a detenerse para no sobrepasar límites. Todo su interior le gritaba que continuara. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más completamente rendida a sus ganas, más gritos histéricos llamaron su atención.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó con un deje de molestia en la voz.

–Seguramente Santana y Brittany acaban de llegar –señaló Rachel con los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo agitada. –Por lo tanto no podrás aprovecharte de mi inocencia.

– ¿Tengo que remarcar con énfasis quien es la que tiene su mano bajo mi blusa? –preguntó sin quitarse de encima de la morena y mirando hacia donde ésta última tenía sus manos. – ¿Quién se aprovecha de la inocencia de quien, Berry? Comienzo a sospechar que viniste solo para eso. Luego, seguramente, te iras con tu nueva amiguita. Es esa doctorcita, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Quién? ¿Isabelle? –indagó la morena ocultando una sonrisa. Quinn gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar la forma en que Rachel dijo el nombre de esa mujer. –Una vez más, los celos hacen su aparición. ¿Quién diría que la impertérrita Quinn Fabray que me chocó en el TAO en realidad era una persona común y corriente con un lado celoso bastante desarrollado?

Puso los ojos en blanco porque no tenía nada que decir. El recuerdo del primer encuentro con Rachel acudió a su mente provocando la más sincera de las sonrisas. Podía recordar a esa odiosa joven con mirada impertinente, flequillo recto, jeans rasgados, pulseras flúor, chaqueta de cuero negra y en patines llamándola «frígida arrogante». Podía recordar sus pensamientos en ese momento, la rabia que sintió al escuchar que la llamaba de esa forma. La furia que se apoderó debido a ese enfrentamiento, el malhumor provocado por Tina, Puckerman a su lado babeando por Rachel. Si, podía recordar todo con absoluto detalle.

Quién iba a decirle que esa misma morena iba a estar ese preciso instante debajo de ella riéndose de sus –inexistentes– celos, besándola de vez en cuando haciéndole sentir completa y bien consigo misma. Respiró profundo para tomar valor y decirle todas esas cosas a Rachel cuando dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, seguidos de un _«Quita tus manos del gnomo, Fabray»_ , se lo interrumpió. Obviamente ese comentario confirmaba que Santana estaba en el departamento.

–Para poder levantarme de la cama, tienes que dejarme ir –señaló al sentir las piernas de Rachel enredándose en su cintura. –Y no es por meterte presión ni nada de eso pero tengo a tres adolescentes y dos mujeres fingiendo ser adultas en la sala de mi departamento. Cosa que, si tengo que ser sincera, no me inspira nada de confianza.

–Eso es porque eres desconfiada por naturaleza –soltó Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa apretando más el agarre en la cintura de Quinn. – ¿Qué crees que pasara si no te dejo ir?

–Beth vendrá a buscarme –respondió la rubia. –Encima ahora no está sola. Lo más probable es que venga con sus amigas a «rescatarme» o, peor aún, venga con Santana. Y no sé porque maldita razón Santana siempre que juega a los rescatistas elige como armas sartenes, palos de amasar, cucharones de madera o cualquier artefacto de la cocina que se te ocurra.

–Tiene un espíritu algo… psicópata –murmuró Rachel liberando a la rubia. –No me gustaría ser blanco de esos ataques con ese tipo de… de armas caseras.

Dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie ofreciéndole su mano a Rachel. Le hubiese gustado seguir en la cama con la morena pero al ver un bolso que no le era familiar en la sala, supo que Rachel se quedaría a dormir esa noche allí. Un _«No fue mi doctorcita quien me invitó a dormir, fue tu hija»_ por parte de la morena se lo confirmó. Poco le importó que hubiera tres adolescentes y dos adultas mirándolas, tomó el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y la besó.

– ¡Bien hecho, señora B! –gritó alguien. Por la voz supo que era la rubia con expresión traviesa, Alyson. –Creo que vi una lengua por ahí.

– ¡Alyson! –la regañaron. Apostaba lo que fuera a que era Rose, su preferida.

–Eso no es nada, Aly. Tú no las viste en la cocina al mediodía –escuchó decir a Beth provocando que abriera los ojos con temor en pleno beso.

– ¿En la cocina? ¿Cómo que en la cocina? ¿Qué hicieron en la cocina? ¿Por eso Rachel camina raro? Cuenta, sobrina. Cuéntamelo todo.

Si, esa fue Santana. Sin dudas.

–No pasó nada en la cocina. Beth es una exagerada –afirmó clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de su hija. Antes de que a adolescente replicara, porque estaba segura que lo haría, agregó: –Una vez pasado el espectáculo, ¿Qué les parece si cenamos? Muero de hambre.

– ¿No te alcanzó con comerte al gnomo en tu habitación, ahora frente a nosotras y, por lo que me acabo de enterar, también en la cocina?

Sí, otra vez Santana.

Ignoró lo que dijo su amiga pero aun así pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa de ésta bailando en sus labios. No tuvo que esperar mucho la cena porque unos minutos más tarde, el repartidor que trabajaba para Jake, les trajo las pizzas. Su plan principal era que cenaran en el comedor pero Beth alegó que no sería noche de chicas si no se comía frente al televisor viendo películas. Por lo tanto –y al ver que perdió por seis votos a uno– terminó cediendo con una silenciosa condición: Rachel se sentaría en uno de los sofás al lado de ella. Por lo que Beth se sentó en el sofá principal con sus amigas y Santana, junto con Brittany, se sentó en el que quedaba a uno de los costados.

–Siempre pensé que a la protagonista le iba todo eso de la necrofilia –comentó Santana en la mitad de la primera película. –A pesar de no tener expresión facial y en toda la película tiene cara de nada, fue lo primero que pensé al saber que se enamoró del vampiro. Hay cientos de chicos, y chicas, en esa escuela, ¿En quién se fija? En el vampiro. Listo, necrofilia asegurada.

–Y si se fijara en el chico lobo dirías que es zoofilia –señaló Rachel que había comenzado a jugar con su pulgar en la mano de Quinn para deleite de ésta. –Aunque coincido contigo en eso de que la protagonista tiene cara de nada.

–Silencio, criticas de cine –intervino Beth antes de devorarse otra porción de pizza.

Quinn había decidido no intervenir en la conversación, más que nada porque su mente estaba concentrada en los garabatos que Rachel dejaba en su mano y que se habían extendido hasta la muñeca. Sentía un suave rastro tibio ahí donde las yemas de los dedos de la morena rozaban e incluso se vio tentada de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones que eso le producía. Para su suerte, y para afianzar más la sensación de tranquilidad en su interior, el silencio se mantuvo hasta el final de la primera película y principio de la siguiente pero Santana, como siempre, no pudo quedarse callada, así que terminó rompiendo el silencio solo para dar su comentario de la película.

–Que sueños tan raros tiene esa chica. Sueña que es vieja. Yo siempre sueño con mujeres.

–Gracias, Santana –ironizó clavando sus ojos en las amigas de Beth a quienes le sonrió. Lo último que le faltaba era que su mejor amiga comenzara a relatar sus sueños eróticos frente a dos adolescentes.

– ¿Y qué onda con ese cara pálida chupasangre? ¿Así besa? Qué asco, te lo regalo –soltó la latina con una mueca en el rostro. –Pensé que para la siguiente película el chico lobo se contaría el pelo. Míralo, que feo.

–Solo para que sepas, el vampiro la besa así porque su sed de sangre es casi imposible de controlar cuando está junto a ella –explicó Rachel que se había recostado sobre el cuerpo de Quinn. –Y el chico lobo aun no es lobo, por eso esta así con el pelo largo. Una vez que forma parte de la manada desarrolla su cuerpo, se corta el pelo y hasta tiene tatuaje.

–Más claro, échale agua, Santana –murmuró Beth que parecía demasiado concentrada en la película.

Quinn aprovechó la posición en la que estaba con la morena para rodear la cintura de ésta con sus brazos. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rachel y allí se quedó unos segundos disfrutando de eso en lugar de debatir sobre cine con su mejor amiga y su hija. Mientras a lo lejos escuchaba a Santana decir cosas como tipo _«Ahí está la pelirroja de Jurassic World. Que buena que está»_ o _«Tápense los ojos, mocosas, porque se viene la parte hot. Por cierto, ¿Los vampiros tienen erecciones?»_ que la llevó a pegarse un manotazo en la frente antes de regañar a su amiga, se preguntaba donde dormiría Rachel esa noche.

Era más que obvio que Santana y Brittany dormirían juntas _–«Nota mental: recordarle a Santana no tener sexo en mi casa»_ –, Beth dormiría con las amigas y quedaban varias habitaciones para que Rachel ocupara. Aunque ponía como excusa que ninguna estaba acondicionada lo suficientemente bien como para que la morena estuviera cómoda. La única que se encontraba en perfecta condiciones era la suya. De repente, frente a esa posibilidad se puso completamente nerviosa.

– ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Rachel. Seguramente notando lo tensa que se puso. Para no tener que responder, le robó un beso y terminó sonriendo. –Tomaré eso como un sí.

Esta vez fue la morena quien le robó un beso a ella y sonrió cuando vio que se demoraba unos segundos más de lo pautado sobre sus labios. Sabía que nadie estaba prestándole atención a ellas dos porque estaban entretenidas discutiendo con Santana acerca de los detalles de las películas, así que aprovechó y besó a la morena a su antojo. En un ataque completamente irracional y cursi, tomó el bolígrafo que tenía cerca de ella y escribió en la mano de Rachel.

–Que bebé tan falso. Se nota a leguas que fue hecho con tecnología –señaló una de las amigas de Beth de fondo con la boca llena.

–Si no pudieron comprarle una camiseta al chico lobo que se pasó casi toda la saga desnudo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienen el presupuesto suficiente como para alquilar un bebe de verdad, rubia? –preguntó Santana tras haber soltado el bufido número ocho, quizás el número nueve. Quinn ya no estaba segura. – Cuando tenga el dinero suficiente compraré los derechos de Crepúsculo y haré mi propia _remake_.

–Para ese entonces Liam Neeson ya estará muerto –se burló Beth poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No podrás convocarlo para que actue.

–Cállate, mini Quinn.

Pudo haber intervenido poniéndole un alto a toda esa catarata de provocaciones entre su hija y Santana pero su atención estaba clavada en Rachel. Pudo ver como los ojos marrones de la morena se agradaban e iban tomando un tono brilloso que ella esperaba, fuera producido por la emoción tras haber leído lo que le escribió. Sintió los dedos de Rachel temblar cuando tomó la mano donde tenía el bolígrafo, y aguantó la respiración mientras veía a la joven garabatear con tinta sobre su piel.

Solamente había escrito su piel tres veces en su vida. La primera cuando Santana y ella tuvieron un examen de Historia y la latina no sabía la respuesta a una de las preguntas. Ella, que si se la sabía, se la escribió en el antebrazo y, fingiendo estirarse, la compartió con su mejor amiga. Casi murió de un ataque al corazón cuando creyó que la profesora las había descubierto. Por suerte no fue así. Aunque jamás volvió a intentar algo como eso de nuevo.

La segunda vez, fue cuando estaba embarazada de Beth. Su hija no dejaba de moverse inquieta en su interior y ella comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió en ese momento: dibujar un corazón mientras tarareaba una canción por lo bajo casi al borde de un llanto impotente e histérico. Por alguna extraña razón, ese gesto pareció calmar a Beth. Desde entonces, cada vez que su hija se ponía inquieta en su interior, dibujaba un corazón y cantaba en susurros.

La tercera vez, era en ese momento. Podía llegar ser una persona muy locuaz cuando se trataba de negocios, pero no lo era cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos. Así que, para no tener que hablar y meter la pata con su asegurado tartamudeo, hizo lo que mejor le salía hacer: expresarse a través de otros medios. En ese momento, escribiendo sobre la palma de la mano de Rachel. Quizás más adelante reuniría el valor suficiente para decírselo con palabras pero en ese momento, solo pudo hacer eso. Al parecer no había estado tan mal mientras alternaba su mirada entre la mano de la morena donde ella había escrito, y la suya misma donde la morena le había dado su respuesta.

Por lo tanto su corazón hecho de tinta junto con su _«Creo que ya es tuyo. Estoy segura que ya es tuyo. ¿Lo cuidaras?»_ encontró a modo de respuesta un _«Siempre»_ que la emocionó por completo.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Viernes 4 de Diciembre.

#90DíasFic


	29. XXIX

_Hola!_

 _Como habrán notado, ya casi estamos en los 80 días. Lo que que significa que no le queda mucha vida al fic. Tres o cuatro capítulos más y se termina._

 _Gracias por la paciencia de siempre, y también por el apoyo constante. Ya sea leyendo, comentando o poniendo al fic en su lista de followers o favoritos._

 _Solo eso. Los dejo con la lectura y me disculpo si hay algún tipo de error. Si es asi, díganmelo._

 _Hasta luego._

* * *

 **XXIX**

* * *

 **Día 77 09:37 am.**

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Ya desde el aroma que se respiraba en el aire, supo que no era su habitación. Por lo que abrió los ojos –primero uno, luego el otro– encontrándose con paredes de diferentes colores a las de su dormitorio. Por otro lado, tuvo la sensación de ya haber estado en aquel lugar, incluso el aroma le resultaba familiar. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de unir las piezas y saber dónde estaba, fue consciente de que algo rodeaba su cintura: un brazo. Un brazo con una mano que a su vez tenía dedos.

 _«Wow… que inteligente»_ ironizó la voz en su cabeza. _«Por un momento pensé que amanecimos al lado de un alienígena»_

Ignoró la voz en su cabeza y se concentró en seguir inspeccionando el brazo que pesaba en su cintura. Porque si, pesaba. Quizás porque era demasiado grueso. Quinn no parecía tener los brazos de esas dimensiones. No, no parecía ser Quinn. Pero si no era Quinn, ¿Quién era? Por lo que siguió el camino hacia arriba con la mirada tratando de ver quién era la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Con el corazón latiéndole completamente asustado, giró la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro pálido de alguien que no era Fabray. El rastro de barba creciente de dos días le confirmó que efectivamente no era su rubia y le dio una pista bastante sólida de quién podía llegar a ser en realidad.

–Buenos días –saludó la persona detrás de ella con voz gruesa y ronca dejando al descubierto unos ojos azules que reconoció completamente.

–Brody…

– ¿Duermes conmigo y sueñas con él? –escuchó desde un lugar bastante lejano. –Wow… Que gran patada a mi ego.

De repente fue consciente de donde estaba en realidad. Una vez que tuvo los ojos abiertos completamente, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado izquierdo asegurándose que no había nadie de su pasado ocupando ese lugar. Suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta que solamente estaba ella cubierta de sabanas y edredones, y se recostó completamente feliz por eso mientras escuchaba un lejano _«¿Estas bien?»_. Abrió los ojos nuevamente encontrándose con el entrecejo fruncido de Quinn. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que quién había hablado anteriormente era la rubia. Intentó por todos los medios no reír pero fracasó completamente cuando vio que en la frente de su chica había aparecido su atractiva vena que hacía tiempo no veía. Lo que significaba que posiblemente estuviera molesta.

Molesta con ella.

Se sentó en la cama prestándole mejor atención a su alrededor. O mejor dicho, prestándole más atención a Quinn. Solo la rubia podía verse tan perfecta con el pelo revuelto, el desayuno en la mano y una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Además de su vena sexy y bastante notable. Adoptó una actitud seria ella también, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario, y palmeó el lugar libre en la cama. Sonrió internamente cuando Quinn –aun de pie al lado de la cama y con la bandeja del desayuno en la mano– negó con la cabeza. Pero si era por caprichosa, ella le daba mil vueltas a la rubia, así que volvió a palmear el lugar en la cama con más énfasis.

No estuvo segura del tiempo en el que estuvieron de esa forma –palmadas a la cama y negaciones de cabeza– pero cuando comenzó a sentirse algo solitaria entre tantas sabanas y edredones, se puso de pie. No cambió ni un poco su expresión seria mientras le quitaba el desayuno a Quinn y lo dejaba en la mesa de luz. Volvió a pararse delante de la rubia clavando sus ojos marrones sintiéndose completamente expuesta cuando los avellanas de Fabray se clavaron en ella. Esta vez mostraban un verde color botella, lo que indicaba que posiblemente estuviera molesta. Muy molesta.

Y con razón.

– ¿Me parece a mí o desperté sola en tu cama? –preguntó.

– ¿Me parece a mí o estabas soñando con el niño maravilla? –replicó la rubia apretando la mandíbula.

En serio, Quinn debería verse en un espejo mientras tiene un ataque de celos. Porque la expresión entre molesta e infantil que siempre mostraba era imposible de describir y al mismo tiempo era complemente adorable. Aunque tras esos celos dejara entrever cierta desconfianza hacia ella. Pero no le dio importancia a eso último porque sabía que tendría tiempo de sobra para demostrarle una y otra vez que solamente era ella quien importaba en su vida.

–Créeme que más que un sueño era una pesadilla.

–Pero aun así estabas soñando con él –murmuró Quinn, obstinada como siempre. Rachel iba a hablar nuevamente pero guardó silencio al ver que la rubia ponía los ojos en blanco antes de susurrar casi inaudiblemente: –Es conmigo con quien tienes que soñar.

–Sueño contigo gran parte del día estando despierta –comentó bromeando aunque tal cosa era completamente cierta. Fabray frente a ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si esa respuesta no fuera suficiente. Por lo que terminó añadiendo: –Pero, ya que Su Majestad quiere adueñarse de lo poco que me queda, porque el resto ya me lo robó, le daré el gusto de prometerle que obligaré a mi subconsciente a soñar solo con ella.

–Y si no sueñas conmigo, al despertar olvídate lo que soñaste, ¿Ok? –soltó la rubia un poco más sonriente. Pero solo un poco.

No tenía problemas con eso. No entendía por qué había soñado con Brody. Quizás porque después de mucho tiempo volvía a dormir con alguien e inconscientemente su cabeza proyecto oníricamente el último recuerdo que tenía relacionado con eso. ¿Quién sabía? Se sentía un poco mal porque haber soñado con él estando Quinn a su lado. No quería que la rubia pensara que todavía guardaba sentimientos hacia su ex novio porque eso estaba muy lejos de ser así. Pero, como había comprobado en infinidades de veces, preguntar directamente era mucho –muchísimo– mejor que suponer. Así que preguntó:

–Del uno al diez, ¿Cuan molesta estás conmigo por haber soñado con mi ex?

–Nueve punto setenta y cinco –respondió Quinn antes de sonreír y elevarla en el aire hasta colocarla en su cintura donde Rachel la rodeó con sus piernas. –Pero si me das mi beso de los buenos días baja a dos punto cero.

–Oh, ¿Tan poderoso es mi beso? –bromeó mordiéndose el labio mientras comprobaba una vez más lo impredecible que podía a llegar a ser Fabray.

–No – replicó la rubia recostándose en la cama con la morena debajo de ella. –Pero mi corazón es idiota e ingenuo y se conforma solo con eso. Da igual si es un beso o una caricia siempre y cuando seas tú quien me obsequie esas cosas.

Tragó saliva con fuerza completamente emocionada por lo último que había dicho su rubia. No lograba entender por qué, ella que era una persona que tenía replicas para todo y siempre tenía algo para decir, con Quinn se quedaba sin palabras. Le echaba la culpa a que había perdido practica en el terreno sentimental, por eso no lograba expresar nada que fuera doblemente bueno al punto de dejar a la persona con la boca abierta completamente bloqueada. Pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que la razón del porqué no tenía nada para decir era porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía cosas así, por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato que Quinn le brindaba. Solo esperaba –y al mismo tiempo no, porque si esa relación no funcionaba terminaría con el corazón destrozado y no deseaba sufrir nuevamente– que con el tiempo se acostumbrase porque estaba decidida a no darle la satisfacción a esa rubia idiota de saber que le dejaba sin palabras.

Se olvidó del desayuno –porque sí, Quinn tenía ese efecto en ella– y se perdió mirando a Fabray a los ojos. Pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Imaginándose un futuro juntas por muy prematuro que sonara tal cosa. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Quinn si la llevase a Lima, a comer con sus padres? ¿Cuál sería la de ella cuando estuviera frente a los de la rubia? Si es que Quinn la presentaba a los señores Fabray bajo el título de «Novia».

Ahora que se detenía a pensar, le había dicho a Quinn que estaba enamorada de ella, le había dejado a Brody bien en claro que era su novia –porque así lo sentía– y creía haber sido bastante obvia al demostrarle que la quería sin necesidad de decírselo. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle a la rubia el que no le dijera nada pero recordó lo que aún tenía escrito en la mano. Aquello que Quinn había escrito de su puño y letra, y que le quemaba como si en vez de tinta, la rubia hubiese utilizado lava dejando en su piel la más profunda e imborrable de las heridas. Solo que esta vez no había dolor, sino el más puro sentimiento de felicidad plena y adoración absoluta.

 _«Creo que ya es tuyo. Estoy segura que ya es tuyo. ¿Lo cuidaras?»_ podía seguir leyendo en su mano. No se esperaba algo así cuando la rubia comenzó a escribir. De hecho, no creía que Quinn fuera ese tipo de personas con detalles cursis, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Pero vaya sorpresa. Deseaba volver a ese momento una y otra vez, a sentir como la punta del bolígrafo se deslizaba por toda su mano dejando un rastro de tinta que deseaba, se quedara permanentemente grabada sobre su piel.

Recordando que ella también había escrito sobre la piel de Quinn, tomó la mano de la rubia y leyó ese _«Siempre»_ completamente orgullosa de sí misma. Esa repuesta no había salido de la nada, había salido de lo más profundo de su interior. Más precisamente del fondo de su pecho. Un _«Siempre»_ que, si bien no podía ser posible –porque creía fervientemente en eso de que nada es para siempre–, encerraba una promesa más profunda e íntima que esa. Un _«Siempre»_ que, en su mundo, significaba un _«No sé a dónde me lleve esto, pero quiero hacer este viaje solo contigo»._

Sintió las repentinas ganas de hacerle saber tal cosa a la rubia que seguía encima de ella, esta vez mordiéndose el labio mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían todo su rostro causándole el ya familiar temblor en todo su cuerpo. Estuvo completamente segura que el desayuno se enfrió por completo pero eso no le importó. Lo importante en ese momento era Quinn y el deseo de estar con ella. Entregarse por completo.

En todos los sentidos.

Tembló frente a esa posibilidad. En su defensa hacía tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de contacto con alguien y era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer. Así que, para no estropear el momento, se dijo lo mismo que siempre se decía cuando estaba perdida sobre algún tema: _«Cuando no se sabe qué hacer, hay que dejar que los instintos tomen el control»_. O bien podía hacer algo más loco aun y dejar que Quinn fuera quien tomara el control de la situación. Que fuera la rubia quien decidiera el futuro de ese momento.

 _«No, Quinn no»_ ordenó la voz en su cabeza. _«Es demasiado… caballeresca. Además tiene pinta de esperar hasta el matrimonio. Así que no. Ni se te ocurra, Berry»_

 _«Ok, no. Quinn no. Los instintos parecen más confiables»_

 _«¡Exacto! Y ahora te dejo sola porque no quiero presenciar este acto tan pervertido que puede traumatizarme de por vida»_

 _«Te estas tardando»_

Una vez que la voz en su cabeza desapareció, volvió a su tarea de acariciar y besar a Quinn de una manera que le hiciera saber a la rubia sus intenciones sin tener que decirlas en voz alta. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba allí donde Fabray tocaba –por cierto, la empresaria parecía algo torpe pero adorable al mismo tiempo– y se dejó llevar intentando causar en Quinn lo mismo que la rubia causaba en ella. Quería creer que era primera mujer en la vida de Quinn Fabray que tenía el placer de disfrutar ese momento intimo con la rubia, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada de su pasado más allá de lo que había leído cuando la buscó en Google o de lo que había visto cuando trabajaba en la mansión.

–No es necesario hacerlo –susurró la rubia en su oído. Quizás había notado su repentina tensión. –No hay porqué ir con prisas.

No respondió con palabras, sino que volvió a besarla mucho más hambrienta que antes y mientras desnudaba a la rubia –y viceversa– se concentró en disfrutar de ese momento y no en darle la razón a la voz en su cabeza que decía _«Te lo dije… demasiado caballeresca»_. Se sintió morir al sentir la torpeza con rastro de timidez en las caricias que Quinn le regalaba por todo el cuerpo. Pensó que quizás, la rubia llevaba el mismo tiempo de «celibato» que ella hasta el punto de haber perdido práctica. Y eso la emocionó por completo. Porque sintió que era como hacer el amor por primera vez. Aunque para ellas ciertamente lo era.

Estaba haciendo el amor con Quinn. Estaba entregándole todo lo que era, y podía sentir –a juzgar por los temblores y la piel erizada– que la rubia estaba en la misma situación que ella.

En ese momento no necesitó un bolígrafo, sus uñas fueron las encargadas de dejar una marca temporal sobre la piel de Quinn. La espalda y brazos de la mujer fueron el lienzo donde dibujó su mejor boceto y sus piernas y cadera fue donde Quinn dejó el suyo propio. Sonrió, entre la fina línea del dolor y el placer, al saber que luego tendría marcas que dejarían en evidencia que ese momento estaba siendo real.

 _«¿Quién necesita palabras cuando se expresa tan extraordinariamente con su cuerpo?»_ , pensó.

Aunque, claro, cuando decía _«Extraordinariamente»_ se refería torpe, tímido y adorable. Y es que ella tampoco era una experta, mucho menos buscaba a alguien que lo fuera. Que Quinn le hiciera el amor de esa manera convertía a ese momento en más especial aun. Porque de esa forma era más real, más profundo, más íntimo, más de ellas. Lo mejor de todo fue que podía sentir que lo que ella estaba sintiendo, absolutamente todo, también lo sentía su chica. Podía sentir su corazón hacerse cada vez más grande cuando se daba cuenta de la conexión silenciosa entre las dos. Como sin palabras Quinn sabía qué hacer, donde tocar, donde morder, donde besar. Como leía cada uno de sus movimientos. Fue en ese entonces que supo que, más allá de que fuera o no para siempre, estar con esa rubia odiosa era lo único que deseaba para su día a día.

Quinn era la indicada. Aquella persona que, sin ser consciente de tal cosa, estaba esperando. Aquella que estaba destinada a aparecer ese lunes veintitrés de Septiembre en el TAO Uptown. Estaba escrito que tenía que chocarla, que ellas mismas tenían que chocar desde el principio para que la historia se desarrollara como hasta ahora y ambas tuvieran que estar justo en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento, sintiendo las mismas cosas.

Lo mejor de todo era que no se arrepentía de haber pasado por todo eso, porque no estaba segura como terminaría todo si se hubiera desarrollado completamente diferente. Algunas personas dicen ver pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos antes de morir. Ella vio esos casi tres meses pasar bajos sus parpados mientras Quinn hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería. Recordó el primer encuentro de ambas. El segundo. Las mil y una excusas para sacar a la rubia de quicio solo para ver como la vena en su frente aparecía. Los celos que sintió al saber que había alguien detrás de su chica – _«En tu fea cara, Clarington»_ –, las primeras miradas clandestinas que le dedicó, el primer roce, la primera escena de celos por parte de la rubia, cuando le regaló a Olaf por su cumpleaños, como se moría cada vez más de amor cuando veía a la rubia jugar con él, el primer beso en el departamento de ella con Joey de testigo. Y definitivamente recordaría ese nuevo momento junto a Quinn. Las dos desnudas en una cama no es algo que quisiera olvidar. No era algo que fuera a olvidar. Aunque se dijo a si misma que debían hacer el amor más de seguido así lo recordaban todo el tiempo.

Tontas excusas.

– ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Quinn una vez que se recostó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras clavaba sus ojos avellanas en la morena.

Tomó la mano libre de la rubia y comenzó a dibujar garabatos con su pulgar. No tenía ganas de hablar. Quería disfrutar de ese silencio después de haber hecho el amor con Quinn. Quería perderse en los ojos de la rubia y rememorar una y otra vez todas las sensaciones indescriptibles e inexplicables que le había hecho sentir. Pero eso no significaba que su mente estuviera callada también. En realidad, estaba recordándole algo que le había dicho a Fabray en el primer encuentro que tuvieron.

–En lo equivocada que estaba esa morena idiota del TAO al llamarte _«frígida arrogante»_ –respondió con una media sonrisa esperando que la rubia entendiera la broma.

Quinn dejó escapar una carcajada antes de inclinarse y atrapar con sus labios los de Rachel. La morena sentía que ahora que había probado una nueva dosis de Quinn Fabray, se volvería más adictiva a esa rubia odiosa y arrogante pero con cierto don para el sexo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Quinn importándole muy poco que ambas estuvieran completamente desnudas y tomó ese rostro pálido tan hermoso y perfecto, que a veces le hacía creer que no era humano, llenándolo de besos.

Estaba feliz y no sabía cómo expresarlo. Cualquier tipo de acción le parecía poca cosa y eso la frustraba. Ella siempre encontraba la manera de expresarse, ¿Por qué esta vez no? Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de perderse en su frustración, Quinn la abrazó por la cintura dejándola nuevamente sobre la cama mientras las cubría a ambas con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

–Si vieras a esa morena bajita toda desarreglada, con pulseras flúor y patines, ¿Qué le dirías? –quiso saber la rubia siguiéndole el juego.

–Le diría que te observe bien, que guarde en cada rincón de su mente la más mínima e insignificante expresión tuya porque definitivamente tú y ella se volverán a encontrar, y ese encuentro tiene que ser peor, mucho peor, que el primero para que tú no te enamores de ella y entonces puedas seguir libre hasta que aparezca yo.

–Eres una idiota –soltó Quinn entre risas escondidas en el cuello de la morena que le acarició el pelo.

–Sí, pero esta idiota tiene tu corazón –replicó con arrogancia. Sintió frío cuando Fabray se alejó de su cuello, pero que la mirase a los ojos fue mucho mejor. Levantó la mano donde la rubia había escrito y donde apenas quedaba rastro de ese corazón hecho de tinta. – ¿Ves? Aquí está la prueba. Ya no se lee nada pero…

–Si yo pudiera ver mi espalda, te diría que también tengo pruebas –bromeó la rubia robándole un beso.

Quinn no podía pero ella sí. Así que obligó a la rubia a que le diera la espalda y observo con orgullo, un poco de pena y bastante vergüenza como, efectivamente, había dejado su huella temporal sobre la piel de Quinn. Esa piel tan pálida que al mínimo roce enrojecía. Como ella era una buena chica que cuidaba lo que le importaba, empujó a la rubia sobre la cama y comenzó a dejarle suaves besos por toda la espalda. Desde la punta de la nuca hasta el comienzo de su tentación más grande: el trasero de Quinn.

–Creo que el desayuno se enfrió –susurró en el oído de su chica que seguía boca abajo en la cama.

–Sí, y otras cosas se calentaron –señaló la rubia en el mismo tono de voz dándose vuelta en el lugar antes de tomarla nuevamente en brazos.

Estaba descubriendo una nueva complicidad entre Quinn y ella, y eso le gustaba. La rubia por momentos se mostraba tímida –cuando recordaba que estaba desnuda pegada a ella– y por momentos tomaba las riendas de la situación y provocaba a Rachel hasta el punto de hacerle rogar por más. Justo antes de rendirse nuevamente a las caricias de la rubia, recordó que no estaban completamente solas en el departamento.

– ¡Mierda, Rachel! –se quejó Quinn cuando Berry la empujó de la cama. – ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

–No estamos solas –afirmó poniéndose de pie mientras buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación. –Quinn, mi camiseta está arriba de ese mueble y no llego, ¿Podrías alcanzármela?

–Alcánzala tú. Oh, cierto. Eres un gnomo –se burló la rubia caminando hacia ella una vez que el dolor en su espalda, y su culo, se esfumó.

No entendía como Fabray podía tomárselo todo tan ligero habiendo tres adolescentes y dos adultas en el departamento. Una de esas adultas con humor completamente retorcido. Y hablaba de Santana, no de Brittany. Su Britt, si la escuchó, no haría comentario alguno. Lo más probable… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Brittany! Seguramente la había escuchado teniendo sexo con Quinn, ¿Qué pasaba si se lo contaba a sus amigos? No, ella no. ¿Qué pasaba si se lo contaba Santana a sus amigos? Kitty seguramente se encogería de hombros y diría algo _«No le cuentes esa cochinada a Dominic»_. Jesse sería un poco más… masculino y soltaría algo como _«¡Oh, yeah! Así se hace, Berry. Por fin metiste la mano en la lata»_ con la mano en alto esperando chocar los cinco creyendo que hablaba con alguno de sus amigos del teatro y no con su mejor amiga mujer.

Y por último, Kurt.

Kurt seguro escucharía todo en absoluto silencio y luego se lo preguntaría directamente a ella. Entonces, ella no podría ser capaz de ocultar la verdad y su amigo sacaría un crucifijo y agua bendita de algún lugar del departamento al grito de _«Necesitas un exorcismo, hija del pecado»_ pero no porque haya estado con una mujer, sino porque haya estado con Quinn. O peor aún, le preguntaría si no se congeló al estar con la rubia de manera tan directa y expuesta.

Ese último pensamiento le arrancó una risa involuntaria al recordar cuando ella y su amigo se metían con Quinn. Antes de que a Hummel se lo comiera el papel de madre y no quisiera saber nada acerca de la rubia. Quizás debería hablar con él, juntarlos a los dos casi espontáneamente y ver cómo funcionaba ese encuentro. Ambos eran importantes en su vida, así que debían aprender a coexistir si querían que siguiera siendo así.

–No hay nadie en el departamento –dijo la rubia trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. La miró confusa mientras sentía los brazos de su chica rodear su cintura. –Puckerman vino temprano por las niñas. Lo sé, todo un milagro. Las amigas de Beth tenían comida familiar así que debían estar temprano en sus casas y él se ofreció a llevarlas. También se ofreció a llevar a Beth de compras, lo que se resume a nuevos juegos para la consola. Y Santana y Brittany se fueron temprano porque tu amiga dijo que tenía una emergencia con su gato.

–Así que… ¿Estamos solas? –preguntó procesando todo lo que había dicho Quinn. Quizás debería llamar a Brittany más tarde para saber si le pasó algo a Lord Tubbington. O para preguntarle cómo iba todo, qué tal el clima, si la escuchó en pleno orgasmo y una infinidad de cosas insignificantes. Sobre todo lo del orgasmo. – ¿Solas, solas?

–Sí, absolutamente solas –afirmó la rubia llevándola nuevamente a la cama. –Lo que significa que me empujaste al suelo y me lastimaste por nada.

–Oh, que desconsiderado de mi parte no preguntarte por tu estado de salud.

–Sí, ¿Piensas curarme como me curaste la espalda? ¿Con besos? –quiso saber Quinn tomando las piernas de Rachel y enredándola en su cintura.

–Con besos y algo más –fue lo último que dijo antes de rendirse por completo a las caricias de la rubia.

* * *

 **Día 77 19:22 pm.**

Llevaba poco más de media hora parada frente al espejo mirándose desde todos los ángulos posibles. De todo lo que se probaba, nada le gustaba como le quedaba. Quería verse bien pero sin exagerar. Llamar la atención pero si quedar como una ególatra. Iba a cenar con Quinn, obviamente pero en esa cena habría alguien más invitado: Shelby Corcoran.

Su madre biológica.

Después de esa maravillosa e inolvidable mañana junto a Quinn, había decidido que era hora de tener esa charla necesaria con Shelby. Más que nada para tener las respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida. Su intención no era hacer pasar un momento incómodo a la antigua niñera de Beth, pero sabía que su lado orgulloso y rencoroso no se la pondría fácil. Por esa razón estaba completamente nerviosa. Iba a cenar con la mujer que la llevó nueve meses en su interior, quien la dejó apenas nació, de la cual jamás supo nada, y aun así no quería estropearlo todo. No quería pasar un mal momento ni que Shelby lo pasara también. Sus padres le habían enseñado que siempre había que ser buena anfitriona por más que el invitado no sea de su agrado. Y ella pensaba seguir los consejos de sus padres.

–Si sigues dando vueltas de esa forma, vas a marear a mi hijo –escuchó decir a Kitty que entró a su dormitorio con Joey en brazos. –Y recién acaba de tomar su leche. Así que, como no quiero terminar bañada en vomito de mi hijo, te pediría por favor que te tranquilizaras.

–No puedo.

–Sí que puedes. Eres Rachel Berry. Puedes con todo –aseguró su amiga sentándose en su cama. –Ya sabes que no soy buena dando ánimos y esas cosas pero esto es importante para ti y quiero apoyarte. Así que… Si no estás lista para tener esa conversación con tu madre, entonces no la tengas. Es tu vida, es tu historia y tú mandas aquí.

Kitty siempre había tenido ese tipo de actitud para con ella. Su amiga nunca la obligaba a nada o la empujaba a que hiciera las cosas que en su interior eran incorrectas. Kitty miraba todo desde un rincón e intervenía solo si tenía que hacerlo. Era partidaria del lema _«No te metas en la vida de los demás si no quieres que los demás se metan en tu vida»_. Por eso siempre esperaba que fuera ella quien le contara sus cosas. Sin presión, sin atosigamiento. Solo cuando estuviera preparada para compartir sus cosas personales.

Y esta vez no era la excepción.

–Quiero hacerlo –aseguró girándose para mirar a Kitty que asintió con la cabeza. –Ya sabes, quiero hacerlo pero me da miedo estropearlo todo. Llegar allí y reprocharle que me haya abandonado.

–No dejes que eso pase si no quieres –indicó la rubia. –Ve con la intención de escucharla porque es realmente lo que necesitas hacer. No vayas a la defensiva porque ella se pondrá igual y al final no aclararan nada, ¿Entiendes? –Rachel frente a ella asintió. –Como sea… es el mismo consejo que seguramente le daré a mi hijo cuando se encuentre cara a cara con su padre. Si es que el imbécil da la cara en algún momento.

Sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba ningún tipo de demostración de cariño, pero aun así se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas. Un abrazo que encerraba todo tipo de palabras, de emociones. Kitty había pasado por mucho a su corta edad, y aun así seguía de pie aconsejando a sus tontos amigos a enfrentar sus fantasmas del pasado. Rachel se preguntaba si la rubia sería igual de fuerte cuando su propio pasado la alcanzara a ella. Extrañamente vio a sus padres reflejados en Kitty, con la única diferencia que ellos eran dos y la rubia era solo una criando a un niño.

Si por ella fuera, hubiera prolongado ese abrazo un poco más pero no contó con que los nervios hicieran de las suyas en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su estómago. Así que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en el baño vomitando lo poco que había comido desde que llegó a su departamento.

–Rachel, ¿Estas bien? –escuchó que preguntaba Kurt del otro lado de la puerta pero no pudo contestar porque una nueva arcada se lo impidió.

–No iras. De ninguna manera –determinó Kitty.

En qué momento entró al baño, Rachel no lo supo. Pero tampoco podía detenerse a rebuscar en su cerebro algún indicio que le indicara el momento justo en el que su amiga invadió su privacidad, porque tenía una tarea mucho más complicada que hacer: dejar de vomitar. Sintió las manos de su amiga enredándose en su pelo alejándolo de su rostro mientras que con su mano libre le acariciaba la espalda.

– ¿Estas mejor? –preguntó Kitty con una mirada preocupada que Rachel o no había visto jamás, o lo había visto pocas veces. –No necesariamente tiene que ser hoy ese encuentro, hobbit. Puedes dejarlo para más adelante. Cuando…

–Estoy bien, Kitty –interrumpió poniéndose de pie. –Solo son estos putos nervios.

–Es eso, o Quinn Fabray tiene dedos mágicos y con un solo polvo ya te embarazó –se burló su amiga.

Por mucho que intentó evitarlo, una carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Kitty fue la única con la que compartió esa «información» y lo hizo más que nada porque apenas puso un pie en su departamento, su amiga soltó un _«Los detalles sucios me los cuentas a mí. Los cursis, románticos y para nada sexuales, se los cuentas a mi hijo pero… nada de traumatizarlo»._ Por ende, tuvo que contarle a su amiga que hizo el amor con Quinn pero sin entrar en demasiados detalles si no quería a Kitty fingiendo que se suicidaba cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

–Es muy buena haciéndolo pero no tiene esa… habilidad –aclaró lavándose los dientes. –Así que no, no estoy embarazada de Quinn. Y si, son los malditos nervios.

–Entonces relájate –sugirió la rubia cruzándose de brazos. –No querrás vomitarle a tu madre o a tu novia en plena cena, ¿O sí?

No, por supuesto que no quería eso. Respiró profundo tratando de serenarse pero a medida que se acercaba el momento de la cena, más nerviosa se ponía y más visitas al baño se generaban. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se cambió el vestido porque no quería presentarse frente a Quinn con olor a vomito. Mucho menos frente a Shelby que iba a ser la primera vez que compartirían tiempo y espacio como madre e hija. Tras haberse cambiado por última vez, Kitty le dio una solución temporal a sus nervios. La rubia se había acercado a ella entregándole a Joey diciendo que, aunque le pareciera una locura, hablara con el niño. Quizás de esa forma se concentraría en otras cosas y no en su estado nervioso. Lo que evitaría también que volviera a vomitar.

Quinn llegó puntual como siempre y, a pesar de su estado histérico, no le pasó desapercibida cierta tensión entre la rubia y Kurt. Fue entonces que supo cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir una vez que terminara con el asunto de Shelby. Si no conseguía que se llevaran bien, por lo menos lograría una relación cordial entre ambos.

No era su intención que el silencio se prolongara durante todo el viaje hasta el Spotlight Diner, que era donde cenaría con Shelby, pero esa era la única forma que encontraba de mantener los nervios a raya. Eso y que Quinn le acariciaba la mano de vez en cuando recordándole que no estaba sola en todo ese asunto. Cada tanto ella también le regalaba a la rubia una caricia o un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento por acompañarla en ese momento.

–Llegamos –escuchó decir a Quinn cuando se detuvo frente al restaurante. –Hey, yo conozco este lugar. Vinimos una vez con Santana y desde entonces se convirtió en mi lugar habitual para almorzar.

– ¿En serio? Aquí es donde trabajaba. O trabajo, mejor dicho –se corrigió. –Volví hace poco a trabajar, para felicidad del viejo Gunther. No porque fuera una camarera indispensable, sino porque tuvo la satisfacción de verme regresar. Viejo odioso.

De repente, hablar de otra cosa parecía otro factor contribuyente a la disminución de los nervios. Pero poco le duró el efecto, porque en cuanto Quinn tomó su mano para entrar en el lugar, sintió ganas de salir corriendo a esconderse en el lugar más recóndito del planeta. Sobre todo cuando al final del lugar, cerca del pequeño escenario donde ella y el resto de los camareros cantaban para los clientes, se encontraba Shelby mirando hacia todos lados.

Ahora que sabía quién era la mujer podía notar ciertas similitudes físicas entre ambas. El rostro era igual, a excepción del color de ojos. Definitivamente su nariz había sido herencia materna, y la manía de morderse los labios con nerviosismo, también. Notar ese último detalle le hizo pensar que quizás Shelby también estaría en el mismo estado que ella por lo que, inconscientemente, terminó sonriendo. Como si de un imán se tratara, no pudo despegar los ojos de la mujer sentada a pocas mesas de distancia de ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a la mesa. Dejo de hacerlo solo cuando sintió el ligero apretón de mano por parte de Quinn que se detuvo llamando su atención.

–Hasta aquí llegue yo, ¿Sí? Allí está Shelby y en pocos segundos tú te unirás a ella– indicó la rubia tomando su rostro entre sus manos. –Mírame. No voy a dejarte sola, ¿Ok? Tú hablaras con Shelby en esa mesa –señaló donde estaba la mujer que ya había notado su presencia. –Y yo estaré en esa que está allí –volvió a señalar, pero esta vez una cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle. – ¿Ves? No te dejare sola en ningún momento. No porque la señorita Wilde me haya obligado a no hacerlo, sino porque quiero quedarte a tu lado, ¿Está bien?

– ¿Kitty te amenazo? –preguntó una vez que se recuperó de la emoción que le produjo las palabras de Quinn.

–Hmm… No. Al menos no directamente –respondió la rubia esquivando su mirada. –Pero me… sugirió que estuviera contigo en todo momento si no quería que «por casualidad» los neumáticos de mi Mercedes aparecieran completamente abiertos de punta a punta. Lo que ella no supo era que no hacía falta ese tipo de amenazas porque no hay nada que deseara más que estar aquí contigo.

Olvidándose de todo y todos a su alrededor, acercó su rostro al de Quinn y la besó de manera lenta. Como si de esa forma pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso. Incluso su interior soltó en un «Te quiero» que su mente prefirió callar guardándolo en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Compartió un último beso con la rubia y comenzó a caminar –con piernas temblorosas y sosteniéndose de algunos asientos disimuladamente– hacia donde estaba Shelby.

Ok, su baja estatura no era herencia materna. Eso estaba claro. Shelby era mucho más alta que ella pero quizás se debía a los zapatos que llevaba puesto. O a lo mejor solo estaba fijándose en esa banalidad para no tener que hacerlo en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

–Hola, Rachel –saludó Shelby trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. – ¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, un apretón de manos o…?

–Así a lo lejos está bien por ahora –interrumpió sonando más brusca y distante de lo que pretendía.

Su madre biológica asintió con la cabeza con lo que a ella le pareció un deje de resignación. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras se miraban una a la otra una vez que se sentaron a la mesa. Shelby de vez en cuando sonreía con lo que Rachel asociaba a la melancolía y nerviosismo. Ella en cambio no exteriorizaba ningún tipo de emoción. No quería que su madre supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente. La frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por no recordar ninguna de las preguntas que tenía para hacerle. Lo más sensato hubiera sido anotarlas en un papel pero tenía miedo que el cuestionario se volviera interminable. Aunque muy en el fondo solamente quería saber una cosa.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Tragó saliva, miró hacia donde estaba Quinn, que le sonrió, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Shelby que frunció el entrecejo con confusión.

– ¿Porque qué?

– ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Había hecho esa pregunta miles de veces en su cabeza a lo largo de toda su vida, obteniendo la nada misma a modo de respuesta, pero incluso esa nada misma era mejor respuesta que el silencio en el que se había sumido la mujer frente a ella. Mientras jugueteaba con sus manos ocultándolas bajo la mesa, pensó en mil y una respuestas que podía obtener a cambio. Respuestas que iban desde _«Eras una fracasada desde tu nacimiento y no me gustan los fracasados»_ hasta _«Fuiste un accidente y no quería tenerte. Agradece que te lleve nueve meses en mi vientre»._ Respuestas negativas, obviamente. Su cabeza siempre se ponía pesimista cuando se trataba de su madre biológica. Tenerla frente a ella no cambiaba tal cosa, sino todo lo contrario. Lo fomentaba.

Cuando era pequeña, en la mayoría de las noches, mantenía conversaciones imaginarias con su madre donde, claramente, ella misma se preguntaba y ella misma se respondía. Su padre, Hiram, la había descubierto una de esas noches. Si le pareció estúpido o le molestó que pensara en su madre biológica, no dijo nada al respecto. En su lugar se había quedado con ella, se había recostado a su lado y la había abrazado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, o comentó algo después de eso. Simplemente se quedaron allí, en completo silencio. La única vez que su padre habló fue cuando, antes de irse a dormir, le dijo _«Puede que haya elegido no tenerte con ella, pero no debes juzgarla por eso. Confía y cree en que tuvo sus razones para hacer tal cosa»._ Y en parte le echaba la culpa a esas palabras cada vez que intentaba a odiar a su madre biológica y no podía.

Ahora tenía a la mujer frente a ella poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa porque la respuesta a su pregunta no llegaba. Vio a Shelby respirar profundo varias veces y beber agua otras veces más, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más a su pregunta, la mujer rompió el silencio.

–No te abandone, Rachel. No hice tal cosa.

– ¿Regalarme a dos hombres que apenas conocías dos días después de haberme dado a luz no es abandonarme? –replicó apretando los puños con fuerzas y lanzándole a Shelby una mirada fría.

–Era muy joven. No tenía forma de tenerte conmigo sin hacerte sufrir –se defendió la mujer en voz baja pero firme. –Y… y tus padres parecían ser buenas personas. ¿Crees que dejarte no fue doloroso para mí? Dolió después el primer segundo en el que te puse en brazos de tu padre. Dolió desde que te dejé un beso en la cabeza y te dije que te amaba. Dolió desde que te vi alejándote de mí completamente ajena e inocente de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. No solo tú creciste sin la presencia de alguien especial en tu vida. Yo tuve que continuar con mi vida sin una hija a mi lado. Aquella por la cual lloraba todas las noches. A quien llevé nueve meses dentro de mí.

– ¿Supiste que no podías tenerme junto a ti antes o después de mi nacimiento? –preguntó con frialdad mientras analizaba las palabras de la mujer.

Shelby estaba ganándose el apoyo de su lado ingenuo que le decía una y otra vez _«¿Ves? No es tan mala. No nos abandonó porque quiso»_ mientras que su lado orgulloso rebatía eso con _«Si nos quería de verdad, podía habernos conservado»_. No sabía a cuál de los dos lados hacerle caso. Estaba completamente dividida en ese momento. Quería creer que todo lo que Shelby le decía era verdad, que para la mujer no había sido fácil dejarla pero al mismo tiempo no quería creer en eso porque no quería arrojarse al vacío y darse cuenta en plena caída que no había llevado paracaídas o que no habría nadie esperando para sostenerla al caer.

–Fui egoísta. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, lo único en lo que pensé fue en lo feliz que eso me hacía. Luego reaccioné y caí en la cuenta de que tú no ibas a vivir de felicidad. Necesitabas cosas esenciales en la vida de un recién nacido. Una casa, una cuna, alimentos, ropa. Cosas que yo no podía darte.

–También iba a necesitar el amor de una madre y eso tú podrías habérmelo dado.

Comenzaba a complicarse su lucha interna porque había pensado que su madre no la quería y por eso la abandonó y ahora resultaba que al parecer lo hizo para darle una buena vida. Una mejor opción. Su concepto de madre abandónica comenzaba a tambalear. En su lugar comenzaba a aparecer el de madre heroína. O al menos algo similar. Durante todo ese tiempo solamente se había enfocado en lo doloroso que había sido para ella crecer sin su madre, pero no se había puesto a pensar en lo doloroso que habría llegado a ser para Shelby continuar su vida –y, por qué no también, crecer– sin una hija.

La mujer frente a ella no solo hablaba con su boca, sino también con los ojos. Esos verdes oscuros que le demostraban sinceridad y tormento a medida que avanzaba la conversación. Y puede que su lado orgulloso no creyera en las palabras que Shelby decía pero no podía ignorar la verdad en la mirada de la mujer. Fue por eso mismo que, sin bajar del todo la guardia, decidió hacerle caso a Kitty y no estar tanto a la defensiva. Sino más bien escuchar un poco más a la niñera de Beth y luego decidir qué hacer respecto a ambas a partir de ese momento.

–No pretendo justificarme, Rachel –habló Shelby mirándola a los ojos. Nuevamente esa mirada cargada de verdades y esa sensación de sinceridad absoluta. –Puedes llegar a tener razón en muchas de las cosas que pienses y me digas pero no la tendrás si juzgas mi amor por ti.

– ¿Por qué no me buscaste? –cuestionó después de haber analizado las palabras de su madre. – ¿Por qué no intentaste ponerte contacto conmigo?

Una de las razones por las cuales pensaba que su madre la había abandonado porque no la quería era porque la mujer jamás se había puesto en contacto con ella. Jamás había recibido una tarjeta en su cumpleaños, o una nota al salir de clases que dijera que su madre había estado allí, no había recibido flores en su graduación por parte de la mujer. Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que la quería al menos un poco si jamás había tenido noticias suyas?

–Porque fui una idiota –respondió Shelby con una sonrisa sin emoción. –Sinceramente tenía miedo. Durante muchísimo tiempo pensé que si intentaba acercarme a ti, tú me rechazarías. Me reclamarías el que te haya abandonado. Me dolía que pensaras que hice eso. Creía que me gritarías en la cara que no quería verme jamás, que podías vivir perfectamente sin mí. Tenía miedo no ser importante para ti de la misma forma en la que tú eres importante para mí.

– ¿Por qué me buscaste ahora entonces?

–Culpa de las niñas Beth y Quinn –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mirando en dirección hacia Fabray. –Las vi juntas durante catorce años, las vi crecer una al lado de la otra. Vi cómo se convertían en amigas, enemigas por momentos, pero principalmente en madre e hija. Fue entonces que me di cuenta en todo lo que me había perdido contigo. Las discusiones, los abrazos, los _«Hoy no saldrás. Estas castigada»_ , los _«Métete en tu vida y déjame en paz»_ que seguramente me hubieras dicho millones de veces…

Extrañamente terminó riendo por lo bajo al escuchar eso último. Shelby, frente a ella, también se rio por lo bajo. Que su madre biológica se haya imaginado esas situaciones, o al menos esas palabras que creía que ella le diría, le hizo creer que no estaría mal darle una oportunidad a la mujer. Darse una oportunidad a ella misma. Porque, por mucho que jugara a ser la persona más fuerte y orgullosa del planeta, lo cierto era que su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad. Desde pequeña había deseado tener a su madre frente a ella y ahora eso estaba sucediendo. Con veinticuatro años de retraso, sí, pero, lo bueno se hace esperar y algunas veces la espera vale la pena, ¿Cierto?

– ¿Qué sigue ahora? –preguntó después de un largo silencio entre ambas. Ella perdida en sus pensamientos. Shelby… vaya uno a saber en qué pensaba en ese momento.

–No lo sé. A mí me encantaría formar parte de tu vida a partir de ahora pero entenderé si no quieres lo mismo –respondió la mujer desviando la mirada unos segundos hacia Quinn antes de volver a clavarla en Rachel. –Aunque lo que realmente deseo es que le digas a Quinn que no estoy haciéndote nada malo porque creo que intenta asesinarme con la mirada.

Se giró para mirar a la rubia y, efectivamente, estaba asesinando a Shelby con sus ojos avellanas justo antes de mirarla a ella y suavizar su mirada. Que Quinn pareciera querer saltar encima de su madre solo por pensar que estaba haciéndole mal, le hizo sentir la persona más querida y especial del planeta porque la rubia parecía dispuesta a saltar y atacar a la mujer que le ayudó con su hija, quien trabajó en la mansión durante mucho tiempo y a quien veía prácticamente todo el día, todos los días. No se había puesto a pensar en eso pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de lo especial que era Shelby para ambas. Lo que también la llevó a darse cuenta que, aunque no lo quisiera –que no era el caso–, la mujer de una forma u otra formaría parte de su vida.

–Nunca la vi así –comentó Shelby mirando una vez más hacia Quinn que parecía debatirse entre mirar amenazadoramente a la mujer o mirar con ternura a la morena. –Pero me alegra que te tenga. Desde el primer día que las vi juntas supe que entre ustedes habría historia, y ella necesitaba a alguien como tú.

–Y yo necesitaba a alguien como ella –susurró soltando un suspiro cargado de emoción. –La quiero.

No entendía por qué le estaba diciendo algo como eso a Shelby. Quizás porque de esa forma estaba intentando hacerle ver que si le contaba algo importante era porque la quería en su vida. No iba a decirle en voz alta tal cosa pero había tomado una decisión respecto a su madre. Sería muy tonta si la dejaba ir ahora que la misma mujer había sido quien contactó con ella, quien la buscó. Sabía que todavía tenían muchas cosas por hablar y miles por aclarar pero no perdía nada con dejarla entrar lentamente en su vida, ¿O sí?

– ¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Shelby ocultando una sonrisa. Rachel frente a ella negó con la cabeza. –Si es lo que realmente sientes, deberías hacerlo. No temas a que salga corriendo. Conozco a Quinn lo suficiente como para decirte que no lo hará. Lleva tiempo esperándote. O sea, no a ti en concreto, sino esperando a alguien como tú. Toda esa fachada de mujer dura es solo para esconder a la verdadera mujer que se esconde detrás. Esa que quiere enamorarse y compartir su vida al lado de alguien. Creo que ese alguien eres tú.

– ¿Lo crees? –preguntó notando lo insegura que sonó al hacerlo.

Quizás habían pasado veinticuatro años, quizás se había perdido muchas cosas respecto a su madre, quizás no la conocía lo suficiente como para dejarla entrar en su vida, pero estar frente a ella preguntándole si creía que era la indicada para Quinn le hizo sentir una adolescente pidiéndole consejos a su madre o hablando con ella sobre su vida amorosa. Fue entonces que pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, todavía quedaba algo que compartir con Shelby.

Con su madre.

–Estoy segura –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa que ella correspondió con entusiasmo y sinceridad. –Muy segura.

* * *

Próxima actualización: jueves 10 de Diciembre.

#90DíasFic


	30. XXX

_Se acerca el final._

 _ **JoanaSager:** El fic termina en el día 90. Después de mucho pensarlo, creo que es mejor así. Quizás más adelante haya una secuela con algún salto en el tiempo o algo por ese estilo, pero no está del todo decidido eso. _

_Como siempre, gracias al resto por la buena onda, por comentar, leer y un gran etcétera. Especialmente gracias a mi Beta que, a pesar de tener los días atareados y con miles de cosas por hacer, se toma un tiempito y lee todo lo que le envío, por muy tonto y absurdo que sea. Gracias, idiota!_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Día 80 10:02 am**

–Estos documentos necesitan su firma, señorita Quinn. Señorita Quinn,… –llamó su secretaria mirándola con un deje de desconcierto. –Hmm… Señorita Quinn, ¿Está usted bien? ¿Me está escuchando?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó saliendo de su burbuja. –Ah, sí. Te… te estoy escuchando, Tina. Me decías algo sobre… –pero como no recordaba lo que su secretaria le había dicho, optó por dejar de fingir y ser sincera. –Lo siento, no estaba escuchándote.

–Descuide. Le decía que estos papeles solamente necesitan su firma –repitió la asiática recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su jefa.

–Te los entrego al irme –indicó volviendo a su trabajo mientras su mente dejaba a un lado sus pensamientos. Su secretaria frente a ella asintió antes de salir de la oficina dejándola completamente sola.

Sola con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que giraban en torno a Rachel.

Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar a la morena, aunque el leve moretón que se encontraba en su cadera le incitara a odiarla. Jamás pensó que Rachel la empujaría de la cama debido a un ataque de paranoia, pero supuso que ella tenía parte de culpa también. Debería haberle dicho a su chica que no había nadie en el departamento desde que puso un pie en su habitación y, en su defensa, pensaba hacerlo pero entrar a su dormitorio y escuchar a la morena nombrar a su ex, le quitó las ganas de todo. No entendía por qué la joven soñaba con su ex novio si era con ella con quien había dormido. Pero no, no se había puesto celosa de eso. Para nada.

Ok. Quizás un poco sí, pero no demasiado.

Aunque claro, después Rachel tuvo que ponerse en plan «sexy irresistible» lo que terminó en sexo y en su amnesia temporal. No era necesario cerrar los ojos para recordar con exactitud ese momento. Incluso ahora, tres días después, su piel se erizaba y todo en ella comenzaba a latir descontroladamente. Los rasguños en su espalda parecían recién hechos, e incluso sospechaba que si pudiera verlos estarían completamente rojos, como si fueran hechos en ese mismo momento. Ignoró los rasguños y cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio al recordar el placer, tanto físico como emocional, que sintió al tener a la morena entre sus brazos.

Cada caricia de Rachel provocaba un latido en su pecho, cada movimiento más placer, cada mirada era una prueba de entrega y cada beso era la promesa de pasar un dia más junto a ella. Sintió ganas de llorar mientras hacia el amor con morena. Pero era un llanto de felicidad. Se sentía tan completa, tan viva en ese momento que lo único que le nacía hacer era llorar. Pero no lo hizo porque no quería asustar a la joven o que pensara que era una estúpida emocional. Demasiado ya había quedado como cursi la noche anterior en la cual le entregó su corazón a través de uno simbólico escrito con tinta en su mano.

¿Qué tonto hace eso? Al parecer, solo ella. Aunque le tranquilizó bastante el hecho de que Rachel no saliera corriendo o se riera de ella. Eso hubiese sido completamente devastador para su orgullo y terminaría completamente resentida con la morena. Cosa que no quería porque estaba enamorada de ella y también era buena en el sexo. Gruñó al preguntarse cuantos más habrían sabido esa verdad antes que ella.

Brody Weston era seguro. Maldito idiota. Pero antes de que su mente comenzara a rabiar debido a su absurda paranoia, se recordó a si misma que quien estaba con Rachel ahora era ella, nadie más. Ni Brody ni ningún otro idiota como él. Solamente ella. Y ese hecho en particular la llenó de orgullo y felicidad. Atrás quedaron los días en los que se preguntaba cuáles eran las razones de porqué Rachel la elegía a ella. Sabía que no había una razón en concreto. Simplemente se elegían una a la otra porque así ambas lo querían, deseaban y necesitaban.

Nada más.

Incapaz de luchar contra su reciente y creciente dependencia emocional, tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear en el mismo con una sonrisa idiota en los labios. Se sintió algo tonta escribiendo un «Knock, knock» que segundos después envió al teléfono de Rachel. Pero se sintió más tonta aun cuando se dio cuenta de lo ansiosa y nerviosa que estaba mientras esperaba respuesta.

10:22 am – _¿Quién es?_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:23 am – _¿Cómo que_ «Quién es» _? Soy yo. Quinn._

10:23 am – _¿Quinn? ¿Quinn quién?_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

Se pudo imaginar a la morena del otro lado con una sonrisa divertida mientras le tomaba el pelo y terminó sonriendo ella también. Desde que habían vuelto, Rachel había pasado de ser _«La madre de Olaf»_ a _«Mi chica gnomo»_ en su agenda telefónica. Cosa que siempre le hacia sonreír cuando ese nombre parecía en la pantalla de su móvil. Miró los papeles que Tina había dejado sobre su escritorio y pensó que dejarlos de lado unos minutos no estaría mal. Mientras tanto ella se mensajería con Rachel siguiéndole el juego a la morena.

10:28 am – _Quinn. Quinn Fabray._

10:29 am – _Rubia hermosa, de ojos verdes atrapantes, financista importante…_

10:29 am – _Buen físico, mirada penetrante…_

Estaba escribiendo cuando llegó un mensaje por parte de la morena interrumpiéndola.

10:29 am – _No conozco ninguna Quinn con esas características_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:30 am – _La única que conozco es odiosa, arrogante, fría…_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:30 am – _Maniática del control, tienes unos ojos verdes que no son nada del otro mundo…_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:31 am – _Aunque debo admitir que la vena en su frente es la tentación total…_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:31 am – _Y, si conoces a la misma Quinn que yo no se lo digas, también tiene un culo redondito y firme que es igual de tentador que la vena en su frente._ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:31 am – _¿Eres tú? ¿Tú tienes todo eso?_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

Mientras Rachel escribía la respuesta ella aprovechaba para revisar los papeles que Tina le había dejado. De repente la idea de salir antes del trabajo sonaba completamente tentadora. Además deseaba ver a la morena.

10:35 am – _Hmm… me temo que no. Pero sé cocinar y tengo un hijo y una hija llamados Olaf y Beth, respectivamente, que son un encanto._

10:35 am – _¿Tengo posibilidades?_

10:36 am – _Eso depende._ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:36 am – _Tienes dos hijos, así que supongo que estarás casada o algo por el estilo._ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:38 am – _Hmm… sí. Estoy saliendo con una morena bajita que dice simular ser un gnomo pero yo estoy segura que en realidad lo es._

10:39 am – _Pero voy a terminar con ella porque cuando se sienta en las sillas de la cocina sus pies no llegan a tocar el suelo._

10:39 am – _Tampoco alcanza las cosas que están en lo más alto del armario._

10:40 am – _Y el armario mide metro y medio. Así que imagínate lo bajita que es._

Se mordió el labio aguantando una carcajada mientras esperaba respuesta por parte de la morena. Se la imaginó frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los labios con molestia a causa de su broma pero, además de eso, también se la imaginó reprimiendo una sonrisa. Firmó dos contratos más antes de recibir la contestación por parte de su chica.

10:47 am – _Pero supongo que ser bajita tiene sus ventajas, ¿O no?_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

10:47 am – _No necesita arrodillarse para hacerte sexo oral, ¿O sí?_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

Ok. Rachel parecía querer entrar en terreno peligroso y ella encantada ayudaría a que se enterrara en ese terreno. Aunque sacar de quicio a la morena parecía más tentador aún que sextearse. Quizás podría hacer eso más adelante. Cuando ella y la morena tuvieran más confianza entre ellas. Si lo hacía en ese momento podría salir corriendo, sin contar con que Tina podría interrumpirla en pleno… acontecimiento. Así que decidió que lo mejor era ir por el camino de la diversión y no por el hormonal.

10:48 am – _Ya quisiera. Ni siquiera es buena en eso._

 _«Llamada entrante Rachel»_ leyó en la pantalla de su móvil. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar, más que nada porque sabía que eso molestaría más a la morena y también porque de esa forma no quedaba en evidencia lo mucho que deseaba escuchar su voz.

– ¡¿Así que no soy buena en el sexo?! –fue lo primero que escuchó tras haber respondido. De más está decir que, para no quedar sorda, alejó el teléfono de su oreja. –Para tu información, soy muy buena en el sexo. Es solo que tú, como eres una obsesiva del control, te hiciste cargo de todo. Cuando yo quise hacerlo dijiste que estabas cansada. Así que, no es mi culpa si no puedes cederle el control a alguien y…

No aguantó más por lo que terminó soltando la carcajada que tenía atorada en su garganta. Rachel del otro lado guardó silencio pero estaba completamente segura que estaba preparando un nuevo ataque de verborragia en el cual defendería a capa y espada su desempeño sexual. Deseó estar al lado de la morena en ese momento solo para abrazarla contra su voluntad mientras seguía hablando y hablando. Seguramente cortaría su monólogo con un beso. Sí, eso hubiese hecho si la hubiese tenido en frente.

–No le veo la gracia –escuchó del otro lado. Aunque a juzgar por el tono de voz de su chica, era todo lo contrario. –Te crees muy graciosa, ¿Verdad, Fabray? Estoy odiándote.

–Y aun así me llamas por teléfono para escuchar mi voz porque en realidad estas extrañándome –sentenció con un deje de arrogancia.

– ¿No será que eres tú quien me extraña a mí?

–Puede ser –confesó con una sonrisa idiota. Sobre todo cuando le pareció escuchar un suspiro ahogado del otro lado del teléfono. –En realidad, era hablar contigo o hablar con Tina. Así que preferí hablar contigo.

–Oh, estas mejorando la situación, Fabray. Realmente estas mejorándola –incluso a través del teléfono pudo notar la ironía en la voz de la morena. –Realmente eres una odiosa.

–Sí, pero esta odiosa va a invitarte a almorzar y no vas a rechazarla porque te mueres por verme.

Jugar a la arrogancia era mucho mejor que jugar a tonta enamorada, más que nada porque aun tenia cierto recato a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos respecto a la morena. No quería que saliera corriendo solo porque parecía demasiado intensa, o que creyera que estar en una relación con ella sería algo agobiante. Un gruñido del otro lado del teléfono la regresó de nuevo a la realidad, y casi que terminó soltando una carcajada al creer que Rachel estaba luchando consigo misma debatiéndose entre aceptar o no su invitación a almorzar.

–Seré buena con tu lado orgulloso y le evitare tener que sufrir de urticaria al aceptar mi invitación. Así que lo haremos de esta manera –indicó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía la hora en su reloj pulsera. –Tengo que terminar unos papeles aquí pero más tarde pasare por ti a donde sea y vamos a almorzar donde quieras, ¿Ves? Ni siquiera tiene que decir «Si, ok. Acepto comer contigo».

–Me parece que eres una idiota engreída –respondió Rachel del otro lado provocándole una carcajada. –Y ahora debo volver al trabajo. Mi jefa no está de humor y no quiero problemas.

Se despidió de la morena con un _«Te veo en un rato»_ completamente confiado y volvió a su trabajo. Estaba firmando el último de los papeles cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto por parte de Rachel en que ponía _«Te veré en el Spotlight. No llegues tarde o almorzare sin ti»_. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios después de eso, era la más grande que había esbozado jamás. Volvió a chequear la hora en su reloj pulsera y supo que le quedaba menos de una hora para su almuerzo con la morena. Por lo tanto debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

Una vez que terminó de chequear –y de releer para asegurarse de que no había ningún error– los papeles que Tina le entregó, y tras haber dejado en perfecto orden su oficina, se acercó a su secretaria entregándole los dossiers y comunicándole que saldría a almorzar. En el ascensor se cruzó con Puckerman que le dijo que él pasaría por Beth al colegio y luego la llevaría de compras. Se abstuvo de soltar un _«¿Más videojuegos?»_ porque creyó que su amigo, leal a su profesión, le soltaría una réplica o argumento que defendiera su posición. Seguramente sería algo como _«Es mi única hija y quiero darle todos los gustos»_. Como si eso justificara que la malcriara.

Una vez fuera de la financiera vio al coche de su padre que se alejaba de allí también. Por la melena rubia que iba en el asiento de atrás junto con el patriarca del clan Fabray, supo que su madre estaba también el vehículo. Ver a sus padres juntos le recordó que debía hablar con su padre respecto a Rachel. Si bien ella y la morena no tenían un título oficial, estaban juntas y su padre debía saberlo porque ella deseaba llevar a la morena a comer a la mansión sin tener que preocuparse de hacerle pasar un mal momento debido a la estupidez de su padre.

Era plenamente consciente que Russel no iba a ser tan «flexible» como su madre, e incluso se lo imaginaba gritándole un _«Vete de mi casa»_ o _«Ya no eres mi hija»_ pero si quería tener un futuro con Rachel –y pensaba tenerlo– debía darle a la morena el espacio que merecía en su vida. Debía poder llevarla a algún evento y presentarla frente a los demás como su novia, su prometida llegado el momento o como su esposa viajando un poco más al futuro.

Y debía empezar presentándola de esa forma frente a su padre.

Más allá de que Russel llegase a estar de acuerdo o no con su relación con la morena, ella no pensaba retroceder ni un poco. Era feliz teniendo en su vida a Rachel y el amor que ésta le brindaba, si su padre no podía ver eso no era problema de ella. Se sentiría mal, por supuesto, siempre había recibido la aprobación o el visto bueno por parte de su padre en cada una de las cosas que hacía, no recibirlo ahora iba a dolerle mucho. Muchísimo. Pero ahora estaba empezando una nueva etapa en su vida. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento pero, con Rachel, deseaba empezar su propia familia. Sonrió frente a ese último pensamiento. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de esa morena insolente que ya estaba soñando con tener una familia con ella?

Si, lo estaba.

– ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí o bajaras para que almorcemos? –preguntaron desde la ventanilla de copiloto.

No supo en que momento llegó al Spotlight Diner pero allí estaba. Con su automóvil estacionado enfrente y una morena maleducada –pero hermosa– golpeando la ventanilla y mirándola con molestia. Falsa molestia. Le gustaba cuando Rachel fingía estar enojada con ella porque de esa forma podía besar a la morena con la excusa de que cuantos más besos le diera, más rápido le perdonaría. Aunque claro, sabia de sobra que no necesitaba excusas para besar a Rachel.

Se bajó de su Mercedes y rodeó todo el vehículo hasta llegar donde estaba la morena recostada con una ceja en alto, labios apretados y sus ojos marrones mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia donde estaba ella. Por lo que se acercó seductoramente a Rachel –o al menos creyó que lo hacía de esa forma– y tomó a la morena de la barbilla obligándola a que la mirase. Marrón y verde entraron en contacto y, como si se trataran de reflejos frente a un espejo, ambas terminaron sonriéndose entre sí con esa sonrisa que tenían reservada solamente para la otra.

Un choque de miradas donde se decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

En ningún momento despegaron los ojos de la otra. Ni siquiera cuando Quinn se hizo camino con sus manos para tomar el rostro de Rachel, o cuando ésta se aferró con fuerzas a la cintura de la rubia. Solo bastó un _«Hola»_ compartido entre ambas para que segundos después ambas bocas se encontrasen en un beso de esos que dejan sin aliento.

Cuanto más se besaban, más fuerte se aferraba Rachel a la cintura de Quinn, y más se pegaba ésta al cuerpo pequeño de la morena. Solo cuando la falta de oxígeno les dio la señal de separarse, fue cuando lo hicieron, pero solo por unos segundos. Los suficientes como para llenar sus pulmones de aire y empezar un nuevo beso. Podían escuchar y sentir todo a su alrededor pero eso era lo de menos. En ese momento –paradas en la vereda del Spotlight y con la espalda de la morena apoyada en unas de las puertas del Mercedes– solo ellas importaban. Pero una vez más la falta de oxígeno las obligó a separarse. Aunque antes de hacerlo, Rachel encontró su forma de vengarse de la tomada de pelo de Quinn.

–Auch, Berry –se quejó mientras la morena frente a ella ponía los ojos en blanco. –Casi me arrancas el labio.

–Que exagerada eres –señaló Rachel robándole un beso. –Además te lo merecías por ser…

–Una idiota, lo sé –terminó soltando mientras que su chica asentía con la cabeza. –Lo que digas. ¿Almorzamos? Muero de hambre.

–Sí, yo igual. Luego tengo que ir con Jesse. Empezará con las filmaciones de su corto –comentó la morena robándole nuevamente un beso a la rubia antes de tomarle la mano y entrar al restaurante. –Ya sabes, dice que empezar con un cortometraje será mucho mejor que una película. Tiene miedo de arriesgarse. Trabajó mucho en ese proyecto. Además el presupuesto no le alcanza para tanto.

Se rio de sí misma recordando que tiempo atrás había estado celosa de Jesse St. James, y ciertamente seguía estándolo un poco pero se obligaba a si misma a no hacerlo porque sabía que entre Rachel y el chico solo había una maravillosa amistad. Así como la que ella tenía con Santana o con Puckerman. Así que no había peligro alguno. O al menos eso quería creer. Por las dudas vigilaría bien a Jesse St. _Algo_ , como lo llamaba en su estado más alto de celos. Por otro lado sabía que el joven era importante para Rachel, por ende la morena desearía que los proyectos de su amigo tuvieran éxito.

Y si Rachel deseaba tal cosa, entonces ella también lo hacía.

–Bueno, si en algún momento necesita dinero financiar su propia película, podría pasarse por la financiera y llegaríamos a un acuerdo –soltó simulando que tal cosa no le importaba. Aunque cuando sintió los ojos marrones de Rachel clavándose en ella pensó que quizás se había excedido en su oferta. Quizás la morena la tomaría como entrometida o peor aún, tomaría su oferta como una limosna hacia ella. Fue por eso mismo que se adelantó a aclarar: –Hmm… Digo,… No quiero ofenderte. Yo solo… Bueno, como él es importante para ti y tú… y tú lo eres para mí, pensé que…

–Eres un encanto –interrumpió la morena regalándole esa mirada y sonrisa que creía que tenía reservada solo para ella. Sintió los dedos de Rachel paseándose por su mejilla antes de sentir los labios de la joven en los suyos quedándose unos segundos más de lo establecido. –Un jodido encanto. Pero sabes que no tienes por qué hacer algo como eso. No me gusta recibir caridad de parte de nadie. Demasiado con Bro…

–Primero, no es caridad. Sería más bien como un préstamo –aclaró dejándole un beso en la nariz a Rachel antes de dejarle uno corto pero dulce en los labios. –Segundo, no es contigo con quien debo hacer el trato, sino con tu amigo. Y tercero, creo que es hora de que empieces a olvidarte de Brody Weston y todo lo que lo rodea porque ahora estás conmigo y, a pesar de ser arrogante y engreída como él, no soy él. Yo soy más hermosa rayando la perfección.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo –susurró Rachel que cerró los ojos cuando Quinn volvió a besarla.

Después de dos o tres besos robados más, la camarera se acercó a ambas ofreciéndole una mesa. Quinn la reconoció como la rubia bajita y con tatuajes que siempre preguntaba por Santana. Rachel fue un poco más allá y la llamó «Dani». Hicieron el pedido y mientras esperaban que sus platos estuvieran listos, Rachel le contó que allí era donde trabajaba como camarera antes de ser niñera de Beth y que había vuelto a hacerlo después de eso. Aunque su jefe se había tomado una pequeña venganza poniéndola en el turno de la tarde –raras veces– o en el de la noche –casi siempre–. Quinn tras escuchar eso pensó que no estaría mal pasar una de esas noches por el Spotlight.

Si tenía que ser sincera, cada minuto que pasaba con Rachel se sentía mejor que el anterior. Daba igual que fuera la morena quien hablase todo el tiempo y ella simplemente la que escuchaba, lo que le gustaba de todo eso era el hecho de creer que ella y su chica encajaban a la perfección juntas, que era como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban entre ellas, como dos imanes de polos opuestos moviéndose al unísono. Se detuvo en cuanto un «Una cursilería más y te golpeo» resonó en su cabeza con la voz nítida de Santana.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? –preguntó Rachel a mitad del almuerzo. –Ya sabes… ¿Después de aquí tienes que ir a algún otro sitio? ¿La oficina? ¿Salir con tu chico traductor, quizás? –apretó los labios para no reír cuando notó el tono de voz celoso de la morena al hacer alusión a Tyler. – ¿Maltratar a tu secretaria robot?

–Si quieres pedirme algo solo debes decirlo –señaló con ternura y algo de diversión.

–No te creas tan importante tampoco. Es solo que… No sé… Pensé que quizás te… te gustaría ir conmigo al set de filmación –por mucho que Rachel fingiera aparentar indiferencia, la rubia notó que era todo lo contrario. –A Jesse todavía le faltaba la protagonista femenina y yo me ofrecí, más que nada para ayudarlo. Así que, no sé… Pensé que quizás te gustaría…

–Dame un minuto –interrumpió tomando su teléfono móvil. Apretó los labios nuevamente para no reír cuando la morena frente a ella frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos. Seguramente molesta por la interrupción o por creer que no le importaba que ella fuera a actuar. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Solo tuvo que esperar dos tonos antes que la persona del otro lado contestara. –Tina, lamento interrumpir tu almuerzo. Llamaba para decirte que canceles todos mis compromisos de esta tarde. No estaré disponible para nadie, ¿Ok?

–Como ordene, señorita Quinn. Igual no tenía nada importante para esta tarde. Salvo firmar unos documentos que llegaron a último momento y…

–Mándame con el cadete a la dirección que te enviare más tarde, ¿Ok? –interrumpió tomando la mano de Rachel sobre la mesa. El entrecejo fruncido y la mirada molesta de la morena cambiaron por una expresión más atónita y sorprendida. –Solo eso, Tina. Te veo mañana en la oficina. Adiós –cortó la llamada notando un cambio en la mirada de Rachel. – ¿Qué?

–Es completamente excitante verte en plan ejecutiva trajeada –respondió la morena provocándole un sonrojo. –No te atrevas a sonrojarte porque esa imagen adorable es mucho más de lo que puede soportar mi autocontrol. Por cierto, si hablas del mismo cadete que pienso desde ya te digo que no me gusta cómo te mira.

–Estas saliendo con la soltera más codiciada de la ciudad, ¿Qué esperabas? –bromeó la rubia recibiendo un gruñido por parte de su chica. –Me encanta cuando haces eso. Gruñir.

–Cierra la boca.

–Ciérramela tú.

–Sí, de una bofetada –señaló la morena fingiendo molestia. –Mejor llena esa boca de comida antes que te golpee.

Dejó escapar una carcajada pero le hizo caso a la morena con intensión de darle un descanso de sus bromas. Era la primera vez que almorzaba con Rachel pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes. Por lo que terminó sonriendo –y sintiendo cierto calor en las mejillas– al pensar que eso se trataba de una cita. Quizás no como lo había planeado o como había imaginado que sería pero, ¿Desde cuándo las cosas con Rachel eran planeadas? Desde que la conoció todo había sucedido de manera espontánea y sin planes. Su primera cita no podía ser menos.

– ¿Se puede saber la razón de esa sonrisa tonta en tus labios? –preguntó Rachel aparentando indiferencia.

–Siempre que sonrió como idiota es por tu causa –respondió, feliz del sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la morena. – Estaba pensando que, y tú puedes pensar que es estúpido, este almuerzo podría ser una especie de cita no pautada.

– ¿Una cita? ¿Cómo la que íbamos a tener la semana pasada? –quiso saber la joven. Quinn frente ella asintió pero sin mirarla porque no quería ver cuando la morena le dijera que eso era completamente estúpido. Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que Rachel volviera a agregar: –Me gusta. Es bueno saber que no soy la única que veía este almuerzo como una cita. ¿No te molesta que sea así? Se supone que si es una cita tendríamos que ir a otro lugar y después de ahí hacer algo espectacular y memorable.

–Te recuerdo que no somos personas… tradicionales –señaló con una media sonrisa. Bajó un poco la voz y miró todo a su alrededor antes de agregar: –Tuvimos sexo antes de la primera cita…

–Hicimos el amor antes de la primera cita –corrigió la morena.

–Cierto, hicimos el amor antes de la primera cita –continuó después de haberle robado un beso a su chica. –Cosa que deberíamos haber hecho después de la segunda o la tercera. También has dormido en mi departamento antes de la primera cita, nos distanciamos un tiempo, volvimos e hicimos muchas cosas más que ahora mismo no recuerdo. Así que no, no me molesta que nuestra primera cita consista en un almuerzo donde tú trabajas y que después de aquí nos vayamos donde está tu amigo filmando su película.

–Cortometraje –volvió a corregir la morena con ternura mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de Quinn.

–Cierto, donde tu amigo está filmando su cortometraje. Créeme, Rachel –afirmó clavando sus ojos avellanas en los marrones de la morena. –No me imagino una mejor primera cita que esta. Mientras tú estés junto a mi da igual si la cita consiste en comer hamburguesas y beber agua. Lo único que me importará y que me hará feliz es saber que eres tú con quien comparto ese momento. ¿Piensas…? ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Esperaba que si porque lo que había dicho era lo más cursi y sentimental que había soltado hasta el momento –o al menos eso creía–. Por lo tanto necesitaba saber que la morena pensaba de igual manera que ella. Una cosa era saber que le gustaba y que estaba enamorada de ella, pero otra muy diferente era saber si estaban o no en la misma escala de enamoramiento. Decir que todo su interior se oprimió esperando una respuesta era quedarse corto. Podía sentir que comenzaba a ahogarse a medida que los minutos pasaban y la morena no daba respuesta. Podía sentir su almuerzo subiendo lentamente por donde había bajado y antes de que pudiera rendirse por completo al desmayo que sabía ocurriría, Rachel frente a ella habló:

–Creo que deberías dejar de leerme la mente porque exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Y fue con esa simple respuesta que la morena le devolvió el alma al cuerpo y la confianza en sí misma.

* * *

 **Día 80. 14:02 pm**

Tenía que ser sincera y admitir que no le tenía nada de confianza al proyecto del amigo de su chica pero, en cuanto llegó al lugar, supo que posiblemente estaría equivocada. No parecía ser un proyecto demasiado elaborado en cuanto a escenografía, fotografía, locación y un infinito etcétera pero el guion de lo que iban a filmar parecía bastante bueno aunque un poco cliché.

¿Un ángel desterrado del cielo que debe vivir en la tierra sin ningún tipo de conocimiento terrenal y que consigue la mortal sexy y hermosa como «orientadora»? Ok, era totalmente cliché. Y un poco rebuscado y fantasioso también pero los diálogos y las situaciones parecían ser lo mejor de todo ese asunto. Quizás con una buena actuación se dejaría de lado lo cliché de la historia. Fue solo por eso que se permitió darle un voto de confianza al proyecto de St. James.

Desde que habían llegado a Huntington, a cuarenta minutos de distancia de Queens en automóvil, Rachel no había dejado de ir de un lado para el otro. Solamente se detenía para robarle un beso o para preguntarle si se sentía cómoda. En una de esas paradas le había dicho que si no se sentía bien en ese lugar podrían irse a otro sitio, que podía hablar con Jesse y filmar sus partes otro día. Quinn respondió con una negación de cabeza porque sinceramente estaba pasándola bien viendo como los amigos de la morena preparaban todo para comenzar con la filmación. Porque sí, no solo Jesse estaba allí. También estaba Hummel que parecía ser el encargado de maquillaje y peinado. Un asiático que a Quinn le pareció ligeramente familiar. Kitty con Joey, Brittany que parecía ser otra de las actrices y, para su sorpresa y desconcierto, también estaba Santana y Sam Evans, el chofer de la mansión.

– ¿Se puede saber que hacer Evans aquí? –preguntó cuando Rachel se acercó a ella nuevamente para robarle un nuevo beso. –Y sin camiseta.

–Sera el ángel –explicó la morena abrazándola por la cintura pero viendo hacia donde estaba el rubio halando con Brittany. – ¿Sabías que se graduó de NYADA igual que yo?

– ¿Tú estudiaste en NYADA? –preguntó con asombro. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. –Wow… ¿Y porque no estas…? ¿Por qué no estas actuando en…? Deberías ser famosa, ¿O no?

–Es posible, talento no me falta, pero preferí ayudar a mis amigos primero –respondió la morena cambiando su expresión por una más tímida. –Tuve mi gran oportunidad, o iba a tenerla, meses atrás pero la rechacé porque Kitty justo había quedado embarazada y estaba sola. Por otro lado, Kurt había terminado su relación con su ex novio así que, emocionalmente, no era de mucha ayuda para mi amiga. Entonces pensé que postergaría un poco mi carrera, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Cuantos más fragmentos de la vida de la morena conocía, más se enamoraba de ella. Le gustaba la mujer fuerte que se escondía debajo de ese cuerpo pequeño pero con piernas largas. ¿Quién deja de lado su ascendente carrera en la actuación para dedicarles tiempo a sus amigos? O mejor dicho, ¿Para hacerse cargo de ellos? Estaba completamente segura que no conocía a nadie que hiciera eso, pero quizás se debía a que en su entorno eran todos unos idiotas egoístas.

Como no sabía qué decir exactamente, hizo lo que pensó que expresaría mejor su admiración por la morena. La tomó de las piernas, elevándola por el aire, y solo cuando Rachel dejó de reírse en su cuello y la miró a los ojos, fue cuando le pidió que le besara. La morena no lo hizo rápidamente, sino que se tomó su tiempo. Quizás porque estaba disfrutando que por primera era más alta que la rubia. Quinn hizo ese comentario ganándose los ojos en blanco de Rachel y una mordida en el labio cuando por fin la besó. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Fabray en pleno beso.

–Luce feliz –comentó alguien a uno de sus costados una vez que la morena se alejó de ella. –Rachel, digo. Parece feliz cuando está cerca de ti. O cuando habla de ti. O simplemente cuando piensa en ti.

–Estoy aquí para apoyarla a ella –afirmó tensando la mandíbula sin mirar a su acompañante. –No para discutir con usted el hecho de si Rachel es o no feliz a mi lado. Mucho menos para que cuestione si…

–No estoy cuestionando nada. Supongo que ninguno de los dos guarda el mejor recuerdo del otro. Seguramente me detestas porque te ataque verbalmente y yo lo hago porque le rompiste el corazón a mi mejor amiga. Así que…

–Veo que ya no se paraliza cuando me ve –comentó con una sonrisa fría al clavar sus ojos en los de la persona a su lado. –Incluso ni siquiera balbucea, señor Hummel. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que puede decir cosas con coherencia y me dice de una vez por todas lo que necesita?

Su intención no era comportarse como una fría y calculadora mujer frente al mejor amigo de su novia/no novia pero, ciertamente, no tenía el mejor recuerdo de Hummel. Habían coincidido pocas veces y la última vez que lo hicieron el chico parecía a punto de atacarla. Estaba segura que lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque ella se adelantó y soltó todo ese monólogo en el que exponía sus sentimientos, pero donde también dejaba en claro que todo lo que pasara entre ella y Rachel, era algo que se resolvería entre ella y Rachel. Sin terceros de por medio.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a Hummel. No es como si hubieran compartido el tiempo suficiente como para poder sacar una impresión del joven. Lo único que sabía de él era que parecía haberla bajado del pedestal donde la tenía cuando le rompió el corazón a la morena, por lo tanto había pasado de balbucear cada vez que la veía a fulminarla con la mirada. Tenía que admitir que ella sería igual o peor que él si lastimaban a algunos de sus amigos.

–No sé si lo has notado o no, pero Rachel está intentando unirnos todo el tiempo. O por lo menos está intentando que compartamos tiempo y espacio sin asesinarnos con la mirada uno al otro –señaló Hummel ignorando las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente. –No lo dice pero la conozco demasiado como para saber que algo planea. Si no, ¿Por qué razón te traería aquí?

–Hmm… ¿Por qué le gusto y quiere compartir tiempo conmigo así como yo quiero compartir tiempo con ella, quizás? –respondió con un deje de ironía. –O hay otra posibilidad. Quizás porque quería mostrarme una parte de su vida que estoy feliz y orgullosa de conocer. Sea cual sea las razones por las cuales me trajo aquí, creo que no tienen nada que ver con usted. Realmente me disculpo si estoy siendo grosera o cree que lo soy pero Rachel es importante para mí y estaré a su lado siempre que ella así lo quiera sin importarme si tengo que compartir tiempo y espacio con usted, con su madre o hasta con el odioso de Brody Weston, ¿Se entiende?

–Perfectamente –respondió el amigo de Rachel con seriedad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso. Quinn volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la morena riéndose con Evans. –Creo que no te agradecí que fueras con ella hasta Bay Terrace.

–Estoy con ella ahora. La hubiese acompañado aunque no me lo permitiera –aseguró con frialdad sin despegar los ojos de la morena.

–Lo sé. O al menos una parte de mi confía en eso –murmuró Hummel captando su atención. –Soy consciente de que no eres como Brody, has demostrado que puedes cuidarla y que ella está por encima de todo en tu mundo, pero no puedes culparme por desconfiar de ti o de tus intenciones para con mi amiga, ¿O sí? Puedo llegar a ser entrometido a veces, o casi todo el tiempo, egoísta, mandón, odioso y un sinfín de «virtudes» pero me preocupo por las personas que quiero, y trato de cuidarlas –Ok. En ese aspecto eran casi iguales. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hummel continuó: –Rachel ya sufrió mucho a lo largo de su vida y más en el ámbito sentimental. Sé que puede aparentar ser fuerte y madura pero muy en el fondo es solo una chica de veinticuatro años con un corazón enorme pero al mismo tiempo frágil. Por lo tanto, estoy completamente seguro que su corazón no soportará una decepción más. Sobre todo viniendo de la persona que quiere. Sé que no tengo que pedírtelo pero… Espero que ella no sea un juego para ti, que no sea solo un experimento.

–No lo es –aseguró con firmeza frunciendo el entrecejo. –Ella es mucho más que un experimento para mí. Y mucho menos es un juego. Realmente la quiero y me da igual si me cree o no. Yo no soy Brody Weston o quien sea que haya sido su ex novio. Soy Quinn Fabray, cuido lo que quiero y doy la vida por ello. Así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, señor Hummel. Es más, le prometo que si vuelvo a lastimar a Rachel una vez más, usted tendrá la satisfacción de decirme, sin reproche alguno o resentimiento, todo lo que piensa de mí y yo le daré la razón.

Se formó un duelo de miradas entre ella y el amigo de la morena. Ella estaba siendo completamente honesta y no tenía por qué ser amable con Hummel si no le apetecía serlo. No sabía si el chico tenía voz y voto en la vida de Rachel o que tan profunda era esa amistad que compartían pero lo que sí sabía era que no iba a permitir que los amigos de la morena la tuvieran bajo una lupa gigante buscando similitudes y comparándola con Brody Weston todo el tiempo. Podía llegar a ser distante, arrogante, egocéntrica por momentos, pero bajo ningún tipo de vista era una idiota prejuiciosa sin cerebro completamente megalómana y elitista. ¡Claro que no! Así que no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

– ¿Está todo bien por aquí? –preguntó Kitty acercándose a ellos con Joey en brazos. –Hummel, quiero creer que no estas incomodando a Quinn.

–Descuida, Kitty. La… pareja de Rachel y yo solo estamos hablando de las cosas que tenemos en común –respondió el amigo de la morena sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Quinn que levantó una ceja. –Al parecer tenemos las mismas prioridades. Así que no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, rubia.

– ¿Seguro que está todo bien? –quiso asegurarse Kitty una vez que Hummel se alejó de ellas. Quinn asintió a modo de respuesta mientras jugaba con las manitos de Joey. – Ya sé que a Kurt se lo comió el papel de mamá gallina pero no es un mal chico. Se preocupa por los que quiere y a veces se entromete demasiado en la vida de los demás pero te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo te cae bien y comienzas a soportarlo. Después de un largo tiempo.

–Si tú lo dices –murmuró dejando de lado el encuentro con el amigo de Rachel. Más tarde pensaría en eso. Ahora lo que quería era cargar a Joey en brazos y pasar un tiempo con él mientras veían a la morena actuar. Cosa que hasta el momento no había hecho. – ¿Puedo?

–Por supuesto. De hecho, iba a pedirte que lo cuidaras mientras yo hago algunas cosas por el «set de grabación» –se burló Kitty dibujando comillas con su mano libre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. –Jesse se pone histérico si no sale perfecto lo que quiere. Igual, tranquila. Estaré dando vueltas por aquí y si llega a llorar solo tienes que llamarme, ¿Si?

–Vete, Wilde. Tu hijo y yo ya estamos en sintonía –soltó haciendo reír a la amiga de Rachel. Con la rubia era fácil entrar en confianza y bromear, ¿Por qué con Hummel no era así? Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento y agregó: –El pequeño Joey y yo veremos a la tía Rach actuar, ¿Verdad, niño? Sí, claro que si –terminó respondiéndose a sí misma con voz aniñada.

Kitty se alejó de ella murmurando un _«Son tal para cual. A las dos le falta un tornillo en la cabeza»_ que le hizo reír. Tomó una de las sillas que había por ahí y se sentó en un lugar bien ubicado donde podía ver a Rachel de cerca pero sin estorbar su trabajo. Se mordió el labio al notar lo sexy y perfecta que se veía su chica con chaqueta de cuero, el cabello recogido, pantalón de jean y un carcaj con flechas mientras que en una mano llevaba un arco. Durante la filmación de las escenas, no notó ningún rastro de su adorable Rachel. En su lugar se veía a una joven malhumorada, sin sentido del humor pero hermosa, gruñona, irónica, valiente, conflictiva por momentos y completamente aventurera. Tal y como era el personaje que estaba interpretando en ese momento y el cual Quinn ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de aprenderse el nombre.

Eso era lo de menos. Rachel estaba actuando y estaba dejando evidencia lo buena actriz que era. No solo eso, la morena parecía completamente feliz mientras actuaba y ella estaba completamente orgullosa y agradecida de estar con esa tremenda mujer. Fue en ese mismo momento en el cual se dijo a si misma que, si actuar era el sueño de su chica, ella haría lo que fuera por cumplirle ese sueño. Y así se lo hizo saber a Joey que estaba haciendo burbujas de baba, completamente ajeno a lo que su niñera temporal pensaba o sentía.

– ¿Practicando para cuando tengas el tuyo con Rachel? –preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

– ¡Shelby! –exclamó poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos. – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Rachel me invitó –respondió la mujer con emoción y un deje de orgullo en la voz. –Es… Es un gran paso, ¿Verdad? Digo, soy consciente de que veinticuatro años sin una madre no se esfumaran de la noche a la mañana solo porque ésta apareció de un dia para el otro pero… pero que ella quiera compartir cosas conmigo por iniciativa propia está bien, ¿O no?

Quiso reír frente a la imagen de esa Shelby buscando la palabra de alguien más que confirmara que, efectivamente, Rachel estaba haciéndola participe de su vida –Por cierto, el parecido entre las niñeras de Beth a la hora de balbucear palabras nerviosas era completamente enorme–, pero no lo creyó correcto así que simplemente sonrió con diversión y algo de ternura.

–Si algo aprendí durante estos meses al lado de Rachel, es que debes dejar que sea ella quien dé el primer paso. Es como un animal herido, debes acercarte con paciencia y curarlo de a poco. De lo contrario, se asustará y se alejará de ti –soltó antes de mirar al hijo de Kitty. – ¿Verdad, pequeño Joey? Tú eres el que mejor conoce a Rachel de todos los que estamos aquí. Debes saber si lo que digo es verdad o no. Oh, casi lo olvido. Shelby, él es Joey Dominic Wilde. Hijo de Kitty, la amiga de Rachel. Joey, ella es Shelby Corcoran, una segunda madre para mí y la madre biológica de Rachel.

–Verte hablar con este niño me recuerda a cuando hablabas con Beth –comentó la mujer dejando, ella sí, en evidencia su ternura. Quinn se sintió como una niña pequeña cuando la madre de Rachel le regaló una caricia maternal en la mejilla. –Mi niña Quinn.

–Créeme que me encantaría volver a ese tiempo y hablar con Beth aunque no me responda –comentó poniéndose nerviosa repentinamente. –Es mucho mejor que hablar con mi padre ahora–Shelby torció la cabeza mirándola algo confusa. En serio, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella y con Rachel, más similitudes le encontraba a ambas. Tragó saliva varias veces antes de aclarar: –Hmm… hablaré con mi padre. O sea, siempre hablo con él pero esta vez es de algo serio e importante. Más que de costumbre. Ya sabes… Se trata de Rachel. Hablaré con mi padre de la relación que tengo con… con tu hija.

– ¿Vas a necesitar que esté ahí cuando hables con él? –preguntó Shelby poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – ¿O por lo menos cerca? No lo tomes a mal pero el señor Fabray y tú son completamente iguales. Y cuando digo _«completamente iguales»_ me refiero a testarudos.

–Gracias, Shelby. Ahora sé lo que me espera estando con esta rubia –intervino Rachel con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Se acercó a Quinn e hizo el amago de besarla pero a quien en realidad le dio un beso fue a Joey en la cabeza antes de acercarse a su madre y regalarle uno en la mejilla. –Pensé que no ibas a venir. Estaba esperándote. Ahora nos tomamos un descanso así que, ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos un café las tres y hablamos un poco?

–Yo paso –respondió Quinn. –Joey y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar así que, si me disculpan, este hermoso niño y yo nos retiramos.

Le robó un beso a Rachel, aprovechando que estaba distraída, y le guiñó un ojo a Shelby antes de alejarse de las dos morenas. En realidad no había planeado nada, lo único que quería era que Rachel y Shelby tuvieran un nuevo acercamiento sin que pareciera forzado. Al parecer su idea funcionó cuando a lo lejos vio a la morena riéndose con su madre, e internamente deseó reír ella también de esa manera después de hablar con su padre. Aunque estaba completamente segura que ese encuentro terminaría en desastre y ya comenzaba a lamentarlo. Más que nada porque le daba pena pensar que tendría que transitar todo ese camino sin su padre acompañándola.

–No te apures en crecer, Joey. La vida apesta cuando eres adulto –murmuró meciendo en brazos al niño. –Pero, si tengo que ser honesta, no todo es tan apestoso cuando se cruza una mujer como tu tía Rachel en tu vida. Cuando ella está a tu alrededor todo deja de estar mal y comienzas a pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, tienes posibilidades de hacerla feliz de la misma forma que ella lo hace contigo. No vayas a decírselo, ¿Ok? Porque todavía no se lo dije pero… La quiero y pienso pedirle que sea mi novia. Tampoco vayas a decírselo a tus primos Olaf o Beth porque se enojaran conmigo por no haberles dicho primero a ellos. Por ahora es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿Ok?

Y cuando por fin reuniera el valor suficiente y no tuviera sensación de desmayo, sería algo que compartiría con Rachel. Sobre todo porque ella era quien conformaba la otra mitad de ese entero que comenzaba a armarse de a poco.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Miércoles 16 de Diciembre.

#90DíasFic


	31. XXXI

_Como siempre... gracias por el apoyo!_

 _También gracias por los 300 Me Gusta en la pagina de Facebook. Sinceramente es más de lo que esperaba. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!_

 _Y por ultimo al fic le quedan solamente dos o tres capítulos para terminar. Posiblemente dos pero nunca se sabe._

* * *

 **XXXI**

* * *

 **Día 83. 10:03 am**

Para ser una persona que se jactaba de su inteligencia, esa mañana en particular estaba dejando mucho que desear. Su secretaria había tenido que repetirle varias veces las cosas, Puckerman le había mirado con confusión y algo de molestia cuando no respondía a sus preguntas. Incluso su padre tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces en lo que iba de reunión. Y no, no tenía su cabeza en otro lado a causa de Rachel y su enamoramiento casi obsesión por la morena –al menos, no directamente–, sino que estaba pensando en la mejor forma de abordar con su padre el tema de su relación con Berry.

Sin falta iba a ser ese día. De hecho, ya había hecho los preparativos necesarios para que todo saliera, dentro de lo esperado, perfectamente bien. Tenía el lugar en donde hablarían, una cómplice de primera que parecía querer cooperar con ella, la intensión de hacerlo y la determinación de no retroceder en su decisión, pero lo único que le faltaba era pensar en la forma de crear la conversación de una manera en que su padre se sintiera menos decepcionado de ella.

Mucho menos decepcionado.

La decepción de su padre no era algo que pusiera en duda. Estaba completamente segura que Russel se sentiría defraudado de ella y su elección de pareja. Más allá de que fuera Rachel o no, el solo hecho de que su hija estuviera metida en una relación con una mujer era más que suficiente para que el patriarca Fabray lo viera como algo inadmisible. Y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, era algo que le dolía muchísimo. El solo hecho de pensar que su padre no aceptaría esa nueva y desconocida parte de su vida era algo que le provocaba un profundo agujero en el pecho. No solo estaba por decirle que estaba comenzando algo con una mujer, sino que estaba –sin necesidad de decirlo claramente– pidiéndole su apoyo como si se tratara de una adolescente transitando las primeras experiencias desconocidas propia de esa edad.

Notó que algo punzante se clavaba cerca de sus costillas y le bastó mirar hacia abajo para saber que se trataba del bolígrafo de Puckerman que, como en cada reunión general que tenían, estaba sentado a su lado. Podía llegar a ser pésima en descifrar señales físicas pero en ese momento, el bolígrafo clavado de su amigo en su costilla significaba un fuerte y claro «Presta atención».

¡No podía prestar atención!

No cuando era posible que su padre le cortara la cabeza una vez terminada la charla. Algo en lo que había estado pensando toda la mañana. Desde que había despertado, había estado completamente nerviosa, incluso sufriendo algunas náuseas. Lo primero que había hecho había sido llamar a su madre que la tranquilizó con un _«Recuerda que yo estaré contigo»_. La única razón por la que aún no se había desmayado o colapsado era precisamente por eso, porque sabía que su madre le había dicho que estaría con ella en todo momento. Obviamente eso no significaba que la conversación con su padre fuera menos tensa. Quizás un poco más llevadera, sí, pero no dejaría de ser tensa casi tediosa.

Ignoró la enésima mirada asesina que Russel le lanzó desde la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones y se enderezó en su asiento con intenciones de prestar mejor atención a lo que se hablaba. Se preguntó que hacía Tyler también sentado allí pero como no necesitaba una respuesta, decidió dejar la pregunta a un lado. Fingió entender todo lo que se hablaba en esa reunión mientras se anotaba mentalmente preguntarle más tarde a Puckerman por los temas que se tocaron, solo por si su padre le preguntaba como lo había hecho la vez anterior en la que ella tampoco prestó atención.

Quince minutos más tarde, que para ella fueron una eternidad, la reunión llegó a su fin. A diferencia de las otras veces anteriores, esta vez no fue la primera en escapar. No sabía por qué. Quizás porque si lograba pasar unos minutos soportando la mirada fría de su padre, entonces lograría soportar todo lo que siguiera después.

–Si pidiera ahora mismo que me dijeras los puntos que se tocaron en la reunión, estoy completamente seguro que no me lo dirías una respuesta correcta porque simplemente no prestaste atención –escuchó decir a su padre que se detuvo frente a ella con una ceja en alto. –Atrás quedaron los días en los cuales podía regañarte porque no hacías tus deberes escolares, pero aún sigo siendo tu padre así tengas treinta años, cincuenta y dos o ciento veinte. Puedo saber cuándo algo te perturba o te inquieta. Así que dime qué es así puedo recuperar a mi hija eficiente en su trabajo.

– ¿Así que solo eso soy para ti? ¿Una hija que hace bien su trabajo? –preguntó con un deje de desdén. – ¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Si hago mal mi trabajo dejaré de ser tu hija?

–Deja de decir idioteces, ¿Quieres?

–Deja de dar pie para hacerlo –soltó lanzándole una última mirada fría a su padre antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

No era su intensión generar una discusión con su padre previa a la que, sabía, tendría a la hora del almuerzo pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta por lo que Russel había dicho. O quizás se sentía molesta porque estaba comprobando que ese dia estaba destinado al fracaso más allá de que hable con su padre o no. No quería exagerar tampoco pero una parte de ella le decía que a lo mejor, además de molesta, también estaba algo susceptible o a la defensiva. Como quien sabe que se le aproxima una guerra y decide entrenar previamente.

No supo si Tina vio su cara y decidió no preguntar o si no tenía nada para decirle pero, sea cual fuera la razón, su secretaria se hizo a un lado cuando la vio pasar rumbo a su oficina. Una vez dentro de la habitación se tiró boca abajo en el sofá que allí tenía. Podía sentir como un incipiente dolor de cabeza hacía su aparición y gruñó por lo bajo. Lo último que necesitaba era hablar con su padre acerca de su sexualidad con una maldita migraña atormentándola. Después de lo que a ella le parecieron largos minutos, abandonó el sofá y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. El fondo de pantalla de su ordenador le robó una sonrisa en medio de todo el caos que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Beth abrazada a ella en el patio trasero de la mansión iluminaba toda la pantalla y también su mundo. Recordaba ese momento porque había sido durante las dos semanas que ella y Rachel estuvieron separadas. Su hija había sido un gran apoyo en ese entonces. La adolescente se había pasado todo el tiempo posible con ella, incluso había sido quien le pidió a Santana que les sacara esa fotografía. Obviamente la latina había soltado un comentario fuera de lugar y bastante irónico pero que le había hecho reír y olvidar el mal momento que estaba pasando en ese entonces.

Como si de una revelación se tratase, tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear. Solamente tuvo que esperar media hora y en cuanto su amiga cruzó la puerta de su oficina se lanzó a sus brazos estrechándola con fuerzas. No le molestó que Santana no correspondiera el abrazo, conocía a la latina como para saber que las muestras de afectos no eran lo suyo. Aun así la abrazó con más fuerzas hasta que sintió las manos de su amiga en su espalda.

Desde que Santana había llegado a su vida, cada cosa importante lo compartía con ella, y la charla con su padre no iba a ser la excepción. Además –no lo diría para no alimentar el ego de su amiga–, sentía que no podía hacerlo sin antes hablarlo con ella.

–Ok, creo que ya te has pegado demasiado a mí. Puedes soltarme. No me iré –murmuró Santana en su oído mientras se separaba lentamente de ella. –Había olvidado lo pegajosa que podrías llegar a ser, Fabray. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo no puedes abrazar al gnomo, porque sería como abrazar al piso, me abrazas a mí?

–Si no te conociera, diría que estás celosa, Santana –soltó acomodándose la ropa mientras aparentaba indiferencia. Aunque sabía que no había necesidad de mostrarse orgullosa con Santana. Su amiga la había visto en peores situaciones que esa. –Como ya no paso tiempo contigo, quizás…

–Discúlpame, pero soy yo la que no quiere pasar tiempo contigo –replico la latina sentándose frente al escritorio. –Además, ¿Celosa de qué? O mejor dicho, ¿De quién? ¿Del bonsái que tienes como novia? No me hagas reír, Quinnie. De cualquier forma, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para ti. Entre mi trabajo, mi chica hermosa, ser quien tiene que salvar la película de St. James del fracaso…

–Es un corto –corrigió.

–Corto tiene el pito –soltó la latina. –Eso es una película. Y si no lo es, yo pondré todos mis ahorros para que lo sea. Tiene cara de tonto y es un poco diva pero el idiota tiene talento, y el guion está bueno. Tendría que hablar con mis contactos pero… te puedo asegurar que esa película tendrá éxito.

Como había podido comprobar, cuando acompaño a Rachel, Santana formaba parte del reparto de la película/corto/seguro termina siendo un video más de YouTube, dándole vida a la médico mortal que –también– ayuda al ángel caído. Como al parecer el ángel era medio tonto y vivía lastimado cada dos por tres –por ejemplo, cuando tiene su primer almuerzo y se corta la mano con el cuchillo–, era necesario tener a su lado a una médico especializada en idiotas. Y Santana tenía un master en lidiar con ese tipo de personas.

Para su suerte, la latina sería el interés amoroso del ángel –«Que cliché»–, lo que la liberaba de tener que ver a la morena besuqueándose con Evans. De lo contrario su chofer tendría que buscarse un empleo nuevo junto con una peluca porque ella le habría arrancado esa melena horripilante. ¿Acaso no le pagaban lo suficiente al chico como para que se cortara el pelo? Si no era así debía hablar con su padre para que le aumentase el sueldo al chofer. Sacudió la cabeza anotándose mentalmente lo último que había pensado y se concentró en su amiga.

–No sabía que te gustase el cine o actuar –comentó sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

–Yo no sabía que tuvieses cerebro –replicó la latina.

Tener a Santana, si bien no eliminaba los nervios, por los menos le hacía olvidarse de ellos por unos minutos. Y en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que se convirtiera en su bálsamo personal. Llamar a Rachel no era una opción porque no quería preocupar a la morena con su estado de nerviosismo. Además la joven ni siquiera sabía que estaba a punto de hablar con su padre acerca de la relación que ambas compartían. Por eso no había respondido a sus mensajes o sus llamadas de esa mañana. Por lo tanto, lo mejor era mantener a su chica al margen de todo eso hasta que llegase el momento de involucrarla.

–Asumo que si me llamaste es porque hablaras con tus padres acerca del gnomo, ¿O me equivoco? –quiso saber Santana. Quinn frente a ella asintió con la cabeza porque no se confiaba de su voz. –Sabes que tu culo redondo está a salvo, ¿Cierto? Son tus padres y tu padre, a pesar de dar miedo y ser como un maldito ogro ladrón de navidades, es tu padre. Se sentiría orgulloso de ti aunque llevaras una bolsa con mierda en la cabeza.

–Creo que te equivocaste, esa es mi madre –señaló tratando de no creer en las palabras de su amiga. – ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que papá piensa de mí? Acabamos de tener una discusión _barra_ no fue para tanto sobre eso hace un momento atrás. Dijo algo que me molestó, me puse a la defensiva y quedó toda la tensión en el aire así que, si no fuera porque mi madre almorzara con nosotros, seguramente nos mataríamos uno al otro.

– ¿Crees que te crucificará por ser gay? –preguntó Santana con seriedad.

–No soy gay –aclaró viendo como la latina ponía los ojos en blanco. –Hablo en serio, Santana. No soy gay. Simplemente estoy enamorada de Rachel que, da la casualidad, es una mujer. Pero eso no me hace gay, ¿O sí?

–No, eso te hace una fetichista pervertida amante de duendes –fue la respuesta de su amiga. Esta vez fue turno de poner los ojos en blanco. –Créeme que tú eras gay mucho antes de que Berry se cruzara en tu camino, pero eso es algo que discutiremos luego. Supongo que estarás en proceso de negación y todo eso. Créeme, yo pasé por eso. Lo importante ahora es que tienes miedo de hablar con tus padres, o mejor dicho con tu padre, y que estos se sientan defraudado de ti.

–Mamá ya lo sabe y no se siente defraudada de mi –murmuró fingiendo que prestaba atención al ordenador. –Al menos no me lo dijo ni yo lo noté. Es más como Beth, solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse. Eso es todo. Mi padre es un poco más complicado porque desde que Frannie se fue, yo ocupe su lugar como hija perfecta. Y salir con una mujer siendo yo una no entra en su definición de «perfección».

Lo que tenía Santana era que no hacía falta que dijera algo para que ella terminara confesando hasta su más profundo miedo. Una mirada de la latina bastaba para que dijera todo lo que pensaba o sentía. Y de cierta forma eso era lo que siempre esperaba cuando recurría a ella. Sabía que jamás iba a obtener un _«Quédate tranquila»_ por parte de su amiga sino más bien un _«A pesar de tu torpeza e inutilidad, lograras salir de esto con el culo intacto»_ que era mucho más reconfortante que la primera frase. Si ella era una perra odiosa sin corazón, Santana le daba varias vueltas de ventajas en ese aspecto. Quizás por eso se complementaban de esa manera tan extraordinaria a pesar de ser diferentes.

–Tengo una cita con mi hermosa rubia de ojos azules pero puedo cancelarlo si quieres que almuerce contigo y con tus padres –escuchó decir a la latina.

La oferta sonaba tentadora pero no iba a aceptarla. No podía pedirle a Santana que dejara de lado sus planes con Brittany simplemente porque ella estaba demasiado asustada de enfrentar a su padre. Así que, a modo de respuesta, terminó negando con la cabeza mientras fingía una sonrisa para que su amiga no insistiera en su oferta al notar que no estaba para nada segura de esa decisión.

–De cualquier forma iré preparando una botella de whisky –soltó la latina poniéndose de pie. Con un movimiento indiferente de cabeza le indicó a Quinn que se acercara a ella. – ¿Estarás bien? –quiso saber la latina tomando a la rubia por los hombros que asintió antes de que su amiga la abrazara. Uno de esos raros abrazos que Santana se permitía ofrecer pero que eran de lo más necesarios y reconfortantes. –Ok. Me llamaras en cuanto termines de almorzar con tus padres y si Russel se comportó como un idiota contigo, me olvidare que es como un segundo padre para mí y lo golpeare, ¿Está claro?

–Como el agua –respondió Quinn en susurros aferrándose más al cuerpo de Santana. –Si ves a Rachel no le digas nada. No sabe que hablaré con mi padre y no quiero preocuparla al respecto. He notado que es algo… dramática y no quiero que sufra un ataque como el que sufrió cuando creyó que Beth no la aceptaba.

–Además de medir menos que aguja, ¿También es exagerada? –se burló Santana separando lentamente a Quinn de su cuerpo. –Lindo partido fuiste a elegir.

– ¿Prefieres a Clarington?

–Llevas tanto tiempo siendo gay que ya no te imagino con un hombre –fue lo último que escuchó por parte de la latina que desapareció antes de darle tiempo a replica.

Quizás era momento también de pensar en su sexualidad, aunque tampoco era tan importante. Si bien siempre había estado con hombres, hubo momentos en los cuales algunas mujeres que llamaron su atención, pero jamás llegó a ser un deseo carnal de querer experimentar sexualmente con alguna, sino más bien como una apreciación de belleza ajena. La única que había despertado el más primitivo de sus deseos sexuales había sido Rachel. O quizás la primera con la cual se había atrevido a estar y darle rienda suelta a su existente y para nada disimulado _«lado gay»_ , como Santana lo había dicho miles de veces.

En conclusión, no era gay. Solamente estaba enamorada de Rachel y solo de Rachel.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando el resto de pensamientos para más tarde y se concentró en no pensar que la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Respiró profundo varias veces intentando serenarse y calmar los nervios pero se resignó al notar que tal cosa no pasaría. Por lo tanto debía salir de su oficina y enfrentarse a su padre como la mujer adulta y valiente que era.

–Salgo a almorzar, Tina –le comunicó a su secretaria que hablaba muy animadamente con el cadete administrativo que siempre le miraba el culo. –La tarde la tomaré libre así que no me pases ningún recado, ¿Ok?

–Como ordene, señorita –escuchó antes de alejarse de la asiática a paso tambaleante.

El ascensor jamás le había parecido tan pequeño y cerrado. O quizás era su claustrofobia que hacía aparición en el peor de los momentos. Se abstuvo de darse la cabeza contra uno de los laterales del habitáculo de metal al notar que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Eso de hablar con su padre estaba siendo demasiado insoportable y ella estaba exagerando de una manera que no lo había hecho antes. Tampoco es que fuera a perder la cabeza, literalmente, al decirle a Russel que se había enamorado de una mujer, mucho menos iba a prenderla fuego en la hoguera. Su padre podía llegar a ser alguien frio, distante, calculador, pero no era un monstruo. Además, Judy estaría ahí. Su madre no permitiría que la crucificara.

–Ok. Llegué a casa puntual, tomé asiento, también un vaso de agua, me puse ropa más ligera y chequeé que mi teléfono estuviera en silencio. Hice todo lo que me pidieron –señaló Russel una vez que estuvieron en el interior de la mansión. Si le preguntaban a Quinn como había llegado allí, seguramente respondería que no lo sabía. Desde que salió de la financiera se había manejado de manera automática. –Es obvio que algo quieren decirme, así que… Las escucho.

¿Por dónde empezar?, se preguntó. No era fácil abordar el tema, y que su padre la presionará de esa forma tampoco ayudaba. Era obvio que Russel sabía que de algo hablarían. Era un viejo zorro que sabía todo sobre todos, y ella no iba a ser la excepción a eso. Su madre mucho menos. Aunque tenía que admitir que envidiaba un poco la firmeza con la cual Judy estaba sentada en esa mesa sin expresar ni un solo rastro de nerviosismo. Más bien parecía todo lo contrario. Parecía en paz, calmada, completamente serena y a la espera de que su hija hablara.

Pero a Quinn no le salían las palabras.

Y comenzaba a odiarse por eso.

Respiró profundo varias veces mientras fingía que el bocado de comida, que segundos antes había estado masticando, no se había quedado atorado en su garganta. Por otro lado, si su madre pensaba que llenarle el tobillo de patadas iba a ser un gran incentivo para soltar la lengua estaba muy equivocada. Lo único que conseguiría sería llenarla de moretones. Quizás hubiera sido un poco egoísta y aceptado la oferta de Santana. La latina habría hecho algún comentario fuera de lugar pero vital para el inicio de esa conversación. De esa forma ella lo único que tendría que haber hecho habría sido confirmar las palabras de su amiga con un _«Si, papá. Salgo con Rachel. Y sí, es una mujer»_. De esa forma todo hubiera sido más fácil.

–Estoy esperando –escuchó decir a Russel con un dejo de impaciencia.

 _«No me presiones»_ pidió mentalmente mientras se armaba de valor.

–Quinnie… –llamó su madre después de unos largos minutos de silencio. –Solo… díselo. Somos tus padres, ¿Ok? Y Russel te ama tanto como yo lo hago –enfatizó mirando a su esposo que meneó ligeramente la cabeza. El orgullo Fabray no le permitía admitir abiertamente que alguna persona era importante para él. –Solo… habla sinceramente. Como lo hiciste conmigo.

–No me digas que otra vez estas embarazada –intervino Russel clavando sus ojos en los de su hija. –Ese maldito Puckerman que no puede tener su… Como sea, lo mataré cuando… No, no lo mataré a él. Te mataré a ti por ser tan tonta de mezclar nuevamente tu sangre con la de él.

Escuchó a su padre despotricar una catarata de insultos en contra de Puckerman. Podría haber defendido al padre de su hija pero sabía que su padre no era sincero en todo lo que decía en contra del abogado. Fueron muchas las veces en las cuales –mientras veían Beth crecer– Russel le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de sus decisiones. Y eso incluía el haber tenido a la niña con Puckerman. Además, estaba algo paralizada como para formar una defensa solida a favor del padre de su hija.

–No estoy embarazada, papá –soltó con firmeza cuando la perorata de su padre comenzó a tomar más intensidad e incluyó a Santana. Sin mirarlo y con la mandíbula apretada agregó: –No puedo estarlo porque diez dedos y una lengua no embarazan, ¿Entiendes? –a juzgar por la manera en que su padre inclinó la cabeza mirándola, supo que no. No le había entendido. ¿Salir del closet frente a los padres sería igual de estresante y molesto para el resto o solo ella se sentía así? Puso los ojos en blanco y, disimulando el temblor de su voz, añadió: –Salgo con una mujer, papá. Por eso no puedo ni quiero estar con Collins aunque tú lo veas como el yerno perfecto.

–Eso explicaría por qué… porque dijiste eso de los dedos. Pensé que… que te masturbabas pero no me terminaba de cerrar como lo hacía con tu lengua también.

– ¡Russel! –gritó Judy mirando a su esposo con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de molestia y confusión. – ¿Qué demonios dices? Eres un asqueroso.

De todos los escenarios posibles, el que su padre hablara de masturbación y ella en una misma frase, ese era el último de la lista. Quizás ni siquiera lo había pensado. De cualquier forma, tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarla. Sino que la ponía más nerviosa porque ahora no solo su padre la tomaría contra ella, sino también contra su madre. Y Judy no tenía nada que ver en eso.

– ¿Tu hija sale con una mujer y yo soy el asqueroso? –gritó el patriarca Fabray rompiendo algo dentro de Quinn. –Por favor, Judy. No me digas que… –el hombre guardó silencio mirando alternativamente a su esposa y su hija. –Ahora entiendo. Tú lo sabias. Lo supiste siempre y no me dijiste nada. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? ¡Judy! ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

–No te desquites con mamá –intervino Quinn poniéndose pie. No supo en que momento pasó pero en un abrir de ojos estaba parada delante de su madre y mirando a Russel completamente confiada de sí misma. –Es conmigo con quien tienes que desquitar tu rabia. Soy yo quien sale con una mujer, quien besa a una mujer, quien le hace el amor a una mujer. Mamá no sabía nada. Se lo dije hace unos días atrás.

Podía notar como el enojo de su padre se iba acrecentando cada vez más. Lo notaba en sus ojos porque pasaron de ser un verde suave a uno completamente oscuro. A pesar de que su padre le sacaba unos centímetros de altura, clavó sus ojos en los de él. Quizás de esa forma no se daría cuenta de lo pequeña que se sentía en ese momento. Si alguien le preguntaba de donde sacaba la determinación para estar parada a modo de escudo humano delante de su madre, no sabría qué responder. Lo que sí sabía –al menos una parte suicida de ella– era que ya no quería huir de sí misma. Afrontaría las consecuencias de sus elecciones y lidiaría con ellas. Pero ser alguien que no era solo para complacer a su padre, no.

Por supuesto que no.

–Dime que hice mal, Lucy –pidió su padre sentándose nuevamente a la mesa. –Dime qué demonios hice mal –volvió a pedir con más fuerza y golpeando la mesa con los puños. – ¿Es por algo que hice cuando eras más joven y por eso ahora me castigas o qué? Creo haber sido un buen padre, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Podía sentir con un nudo gigantesco y pesado se formaba en su interior y se multiplicaba en su garganta. Eso sumado a las ganas de llorar que aumentaba a cada palabra que decía su padre. Cada cosa que decía Russel era una prueba certera de que se estaba convirtiendo en la decepción de él. Y eso para un hijo es lo peor que puede pasar.

Siempre había sido la hija perfecta para Russel. Su padre siempre hablaba de ella con orgullo y la presentaba a la sociedad como su mayor tesoro. Ni siquiera con Frannie había sido tan «cariñoso» como era con ella. Desde que tuvo uso de razón había notado que – y estaba mal que lo dijera ella misma– era la preferida de su padre. Frannie siempre había sido más compañera de su madre. Quien iba de compras con Judy, quien se pasaba horas en la cocina cocinando a pesar de tener cocinera en la mansión. Ella siempre había preferido mirar películas de cowboys con su padre o ver algún partido de futbol americano, estar en el despacho leyendo mientras su padre trabajaba.

Sí, ella era la preferida de Russel.

Y Russel era el hombre de su vida aunque no la aceptara en su nueva etapa.

– ¿Crees que yo busqué enamorarme de una mujer, papá? –preguntó retóricamente y a un paso del llanto. Judy, detrás de ella, le apretó ligeramente el brazo. Quizás dándole su apoyo, quizás no, pero ella quiso creer que era lo primero. – ¿Crees que desperté un dia y dije _«Voy a enamorarme de la primera mujer que me cruce solo para castigar a mi padre por algo que no me hizo»_? No fue así, papá. ¿Piensas que es fácil para mí estar de pie aquí, recibiendo tu desprecio porque simplemente me enamore de una persona que comparte el mismo sexo que yo? No lo es. Y sé que no lo creerás pero… Luché bastante para no sentir esto que siento.

–No lo hiciste lo suficiente si ahora estas con esa… Con esa persona –señaló Russel con desdén y sin mirarla. –Me da igual cómo te sientas. No estoy pensando en ti, sinceramente. Estoy pensando en mi nieta. Ella no se merece esto. Ella no…

–Beth me ama por lo que soy –interrumpió apretando los puños y olvidándose por un momento que a quien tenía frente a ella era a su padre. –Así que no me metas a mi hija en esto porque, a pesar de su corta edad, ella si puede notar mi felicidad y a quien me otorga tal cosa. ¡Y me apoya en esto!

– ¡No puedes meter a cualquiera en tu vida, Lucy! –gritó su padre golpeando nuevamente la mesa. –No puedes permitir que cualquiera sin futuro en tu vida forme parte de la vida de mi nieta. ¡No voy a permitirlo!

– ¡Rachel no es cualquiera sin futuro! –gritó más fuerte de lo que pretendía. – ¡La amo! ¡Estoy enamorada de ella y quiero un futuro a su lado te guste o no a ti, papá! –Russel se tiró hacia atrás en su asiento como si acabase de recibir un golpe en la cabeza o una noticia que no esperaba. Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero prefirió bajar un poco la voz y continuar: –No finjas que me conoces. Quizás lo hiciste un tiempo atrás, y te aseguro que esa Quinn que tú conoces sigue estando aquí. Es solo que… la pequeña Quinnie, esa Quinn de siete u ocho años que te buscaba cuando tenía pesadillas, o la Quinn adolescente que te pedía que te quedaras a su lado durante su embarazo, creció, papá. Se convirtió en una mujer adulta que se equivoca, tiene aciertos, tropieza, vuelve a levantarse… Una mujer que, a pesar de tener treinta y un años aún se siente como tu pequeña Quinnie. Y me duele que no me aceptes como soy, papá. Me duele mucho.

–Vete de mi casa –ordenó Russel con frialdad y sin mirarla. Incluso ignoró la mirada que le lanzó su esposa. –Vete ahora mismo.

–Papá…

–Russel…

–Que te vayas dije –repitió Russel. –No quiero verte ahora mismo. Necesito pensar.

–No la… No la tomes contra mamá, ¿Ok? –pidió en susurros mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer y recogía, simbólicamente, los pedazos de su corazón. –Ella no tiene que pagar por lo que yo haya hecho y que a ti te haya molestado. Por favor, papá…

–Ahora no, Quinn –interrumpió su padre. – ¿Puedes darme mi espacio para pensar?

Se tragó el resto de las lágrimas y asintió. Las palabras de su padre podrían tener miles interpretaciones. Su espacio podía significar que no quería que le hablase jamás en su vida pero también que solo necesitaba unos días para pensar con claridad e ir tomando consciencia de lo que su hija le había confesado. Quinn quería creer que se trataba de esto último porque sinceramente no se imaginaba los futuros días de su vida sin la presencia de su padre. Al parecer, su madre pensaba igual porque le terminó susurrando un _«Yo me encargo. Tranquila, cielo»_ que le hizo sentir que no todo estaba perdido con su padre y que estaba en lo correcto con sus pensamientos.

La imagen de ella misma siendo adolescente y confesándole a su padre que estaba embarazada se proyectó en su mente haciéndole sentir exactamente igual a como se sintió en ese momento. De hecho, Russel le había dicho que se alejara de él un tiempo. Estuvieron una semana más o menos conviviendo en la mansión pero sin hablarse. Luego, a medida que su embarazo iba creciendo, su padre se volvió inseparable de ella. No lo decía abiertamente porque su orgullo estaba ante todo pero podía sentir que realmente le preocupaba su bienestar. Así que, con ese recuerdo en mente, hizo lo mismo que había hecho en ese entonces cuando su padre le ordenó que se alejara de él.

–Te quiero, pá –susurró dejándole un beso en la parte más alta de la cabeza a Russel. No le pasó desapercibido el roce que el hombre dejó en su mano. –Eso no ha cambiado.

Y sin más abandonó la mansión, con el corazón hecho pedazos pero con una pequeña –pequeñísima– luz de esperanza que de su padre la aceptara por quien era ahora.

* * *

 **Día 83. 15:42 pm**

Por mucho que intentaba prestar atención a lo que Jesse le decía, no lograba concentrarse. No supo si su amigo se había cansado de su falta de concentración o simplemente había querido ser bueno, pero sea la razón que fuera, al cabo de un tiempo ya estaba de regreso en su departamento. Se dio una ducha, comió algo, busco que ver en la televisión pero esa sensación de mal presentimiento en su pecho seguía estando allí.

Lo primero que pensó fue que le había pasado algo a Shelby así que la llamó por teléfono. La mujer contestó que estaba bien, en la mansión de los Fabray como siempre. Quiso preguntar si había visto a la rubia porque ésta no le había contestado los mensajes que le había mandado –y si lo hacía era para volver a ese tedioso «Ok» que tanto le molestaba–, pero prefirió guardarse sus paranoias para sí misma. Aun así, no quería pensar en cosas malas pero la última vez que Quinn se había comportado de esa forma había sido cuando conocía el secreto de quién era su madre. ¿Qué otro secreto le tendría ahora? ¿Y porque esa molesta sensación se intensificaba a cada minuto que pasaba sin tener noticias de su chica?

Dejó el sándwich que supuestamente estaba comiendo y atendió al llamado de la puerta cuando ésta comenzó a sonar. Tomó el bate de béisbol que siempre tenían a mano, por si se trataba de un ladrón, cuando los golpes resonaron mucho más fuerte contra el metal de la puerta. Quiso que el _«¿Quién es?»_ que soltó sonara firme y temeroso pero en su lugar sonó tembloroso y asustado. ¿Qué otro tono de voz podría utilizar si se estaba imaginando que del otro lado de la puerta había ladrones o secuestradores? O peor aún, que había ladrones secuestradores que seguramente querían su pelo para venderlo en el mercado negro o su talento para embotellarlo –aunque no fuera imposible– y guardarlo como un tesoro. Era mucho mejor pensar en eso que enfocarse en el hecho de que creía que le cortarían la cabeza para colgarla en una sala como un trofeo de caza.

–Soy… Soy Quinn –escuchó del otro lado.

No supo si fue porque se trataba de la rubia o por el tono de voz extraño de ésta, pero de un momento a otro el bate de béisbol fue a parar al rincón de siempre y ella terminó en los brazos de su chica y contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento. Quiso preguntar que le pasaba a la rubia pero ésta no se lo permitía porque sus labios tenían prisioneros a los suyos.

–Jamás te haría daño, ¿Lo sabes? – soltó Quinn sorprendiéndola. Sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba ante la imagen de los ojos avellanas de la rubia completamente opacos pero al mismo tiempo con algunas incipientes lágrimas. –Eres lo más lindo que me pasó en este último tiempo. No, no de este último tiempo. Después del nacimiento de mi hija, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No eres una cualquiera sin futuro en mi vida. Eres importante para mí, Rachel. No lo olvides.

–No lo… No lo haré. Lo prometo –murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido mientras sus ojos viajaban por todo el rostro de Quinn deteniendo especialmente en sus ojos avellanas que parecía buscar consuelo sobre algo que ella no llegó a descifrar. –Dime qué te pasa, Quinnie.

–No quiero hablar de eso –susurró la rubia sin intenciones de bajarla de su cintura o de despegarla de la pared. –Quiero sentirse cerca. Quedarme pegada a ti el resto de la tarde y hacerte ver que eres todo para mí.

¿Qué quería decir Quinn con eso? Ya había repetido esa frase varias veces y lejos de tranquilizarla la ponía más nerviosa. Y también le preocupaba. Comenzaba a conocer a Quinn pero todavía le faltaba mucho como para poder leerme la mente y saber qué era lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de que la rubia se lo dijera. O saber cuándo le ocultaba algo. En ese momento necesitaba que le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando y porqué repetía una y otra vez que era importante para ella. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería presionarla y qué se cerrara completamente. Así qué se descubrió a si misma metida en un círculo en el cual pros y contras eran vitales e importantes a partes iguales.

Por el momento, lo primordial era reconfortar a Quinn.

Le acarició el pelo a su chica mientras sentía el rostro de la rubia pegarse a su cuello. No había necesidad de palabras entre ellas, y a parecer Quinn necesitaba ese silencio entre las dos. Tenía miles de pensamientos que pedían a gritos ser expresados pero el tener a Fabray entre sus brazos, literalmente, completamente vulnerable le obligaba a mantener todo eso a raya. Además, quitando la preocupación y curiosidad de lado, debía admitir que no se estaba tan mal sentada en la cintura de Quinn con la espada pegada a la pared. Tanto que casi se sintió culpable de romper ese momento cuando, entre susurros, le preguntó si deseaba pasar al departamento y sentarse en el sofá. La rubia asintió pero sin moverse ni un centímetro. Se quedaron en esa posición varios minutos más hasta que Quinn la dejó con cuidado en el suelo nuevamente.

–Recuéstate ahí. Iré por agua –murmuró dejando a la rubia en el sofá pero antes de que pudiera irse, ésta le estaba apretando la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera. Tragó saliva al sentir la fuerza del apretón. –Quinn… volveré. Voy hasta la cocina y tú estarás viéndome todo el tiempo. Relájate.

Poco a poco dejó de sentir el agarre en su muñeca pero aun podía ver que los ojos de Quinn no terminaban de creerle, así que se inclinó y le dejó un corto pero suave beso en los labios. Quizás de esa forma la rubia bajaría sus armas. Una vez en la cocina, y dándole la espalda a su chica, dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de todos los sentimientos encontrados que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

– ¿Quieres que hablemos? –volvió a insistir una vez que se sentó al lado de la rubia. Quinn negó con la cabeza sin mirarla. –Ok. ¿Quieres ver una película o…?

–Solo quiero que nos quedemos así, que me abraces. Nada más –interrumpió la rubia con voz ronca. –Al menos por ahora.

–Sígueme –pidió levantándose del sofá.

Guio a Quinn hasta su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, se recostó en su cama e hizo que la rubia hiciera lo mismo que ella. Con la diferencia que Quinn recostó la cabeza en su vientre y la abrazó por la cintura. Como si tuviera miedo que fuera a desaparecer o, incluso estando entre sus brazos, se escapara de su lado. Comenzaba a sentirse mal ella también. Más que nada impotente e inútil por no saber qué hacer para que la rubia se sintiera mejor aún sin saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Prefirió guardarse todos sus pensamientos para ella misma. Lo menos que necesitaba la rubia era que ella se contagiara de su estado de ánimo. Pasó poco más de media hora en silencio y con Quinn abrazaba a su vientre, antes de que ésta última rompiera el silencio.

–Hablé con mi padre –escuchó entre susurros. Detuvo sus caricias en la melena rubia de su chica unos segundos pero luego lo retomó nuevamente. –Le hablé de nosotras. No le dije tu nombre o que eres tú de quien estoy enamorada. Solamente le dije que… que estoy con una mujer que la quiero. Estoy completamente segura que está decepcionado de mí.

¿Cómo alguien podría llegar a estar decepcionado de una persona como Quinn? La rubia no solo era bella –bellísima– e inteligente, sino que también se preocupada por los demás y los cuidaba con uñas y dientes. El señor Fabray estaba completamente loco si alejaba a Quinn de su vida solo porque estaba con ella. Y sabía que tenía que pensar en eso que la rubia había dicho, comerse los sesos pensando que no le caía bien a su suegro y que la historia de Brody volvía a repetirse, pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en Quinn. Después de todo, cuando la rubia estaba a su lado, era la única que importaba.

–Shh…– susurró cuando Fabray comenzó a llorar pegada a su vientre. –No hablemos de eso si no quieres. Yo estoy aquí, ¿Ok? Contigo. Y no me importa lo que pueda llegar a decir tu padre o lo que piensa de mí. Me importas tú y siento que yo te importo a ti, ¿No debemos concentrarnos en eso? En que, después de mucho tiempo, muchos tropiezos y caídas, nos encontramos en el camino y ahora aquí estamos. Juntas.

–Mi padre me odia. Quería creer que había una pequeña esperanza de que me aceptara por lo que soy pero de camino aquí me di cuenta que no –lloró la rubia clavando sus ojos en los de Rachel que sintió como se le encogía todo su interior y las ganas de llorar se hacía presente también en ella. –Me odia, Rach. Se siente decepcionado de mí. Era su niña perfecta y ahora… Ahora solo soy…

–Quinn Fabray, la misma de siempre –interrumpió tomando el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos antes de besarle las mejillas borrando el rastro de lágrimas. –La mujer más espectacular que he conocido y te puedo apostar que si le preguntas a alguien que no sea yo lo que piensa de ti, te dirá exactamente lo mismo porque eso es lo que eres. Respecto a tu padre… Parece un tipo duro como una roca e inaccesible pero tú también lo parecías y mírate ahora. Estas aquí, conmigo, comportándote como el ser humano más adorable del planeta. Quizás solo necesita tiempo, nena. Tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios entorno a ti. Míralo de esta forma…

– ¿Lo defenderás? –preguntó Quinn con escepticismo.

–No, no lo hare pero odio verte triste y además quiero que lo veas todo desde otra perspectiva que no sea tan… oscura –respondió robándole un beso a Quinn. –No solo tú estás experimentando cambios. Él también lo hace, Quinnie. Pasó de tenerte todo el tiempo en su vida, ya sea en la mansión o en el trabajo, y de un momento a otro tú te fuiste a vivir sola, ya no pasas tanto tiempo en la financiera, ya no comen juntos, no charlan en el despacho, ¿Cómo crees tú que se siente él frente a todo eso?

No estaba justificando ni defendiendo a Russel porque, sinceramente, no guardaba el mejor recuerdo del padre de Quinn. Pero ella había pasado por esa situación cuando Jesse se fue del departamento. De golpe había pasado de desayunar con su amigo a no verlo paseándose en bóxer por todo el departamento. De pasar madrugadas viendo _El Diario de Bridget Jones_ a notar el espacio vacío a su lado en el sofá. Ya no había leche de soja constantemente en su refrigerador todos los días por lo que era ella quien ahora debía ir a comprar si deseaba tomarla. Ya no había escenas de _«mami Kurt y papi Jesse»_ a cada momento.

Y esos pequeños detalles se notaban. Y se sufrían.

Así que no, no estaba justificando o defendiendo a Russel. Simplemente había pasado por eso y podía llegar a entender la posición del hombre.

–No sé cómo es tu padre. No lo conozco y, por lo que acabas de decir, es posible que no lo conozca nunca –murmuró esto último para ella misma. –Pero es un ser humano como cualquier otro, aunque no lo parezca. Y todo ser humano necesita tiempo para adaptarse. Deja que pasen los días y luego vuelves a hablar con él. Ya verás que otra será la situación. Ahora relájate, ¿Si? No sé lo que haya pasado con tu padre antes de que llegaras aquí pero no hay prisa para que me lo cuentes. Incluso puedes no contármelo si quieres. Lo único que me importa es que estés bien y me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

– ¿Lo prometes?

No sabía cómo lidiar frente la imagen de Quinn con los ojos rojos y una expresión de perdida en el rostro pero era porque jamás la había visto de esa manera. Era la primera vez que la rubia se presentaba frente a ella de esa forma y, a pesar de no saber qué hacer o que decir, tomó las riendas de la situación y se quedó junto a su chica, brindándole apoyo lo mejor que podía, abrazándola con fuerzas y susurrándole que estaba ahí, junto a ella. Más tarde analizaría todo y pensaría en la mejor forma de ayudar a su rubia. Ahora lo importante era reconfortarla.

–Lo prometo, nena –fue lo último que dijo antes de compartir un beso necesario y lento con Quinn. –Estaré junto a ti el tiempo que tú lo quieras.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Martes 22 de Diciembre.

#90DíasFic


	32. XXXII

_Solamente queda un solo capitulo para finalizar la historia pero como siempre... Gracias por haber estado del otro lado desde el principio. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y que esté acorde a lo que esperaban o las expectativas que tenían. Sin mucho más que decir, los dejo con la lectura._

* * *

 **XXXII**

* * *

 **Día 83. 18:23 pm.**

Después de varias horas a su lado abrazándola y de asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien por medio de caricias, besos y orgasmos compartidos, Quinn por fin se había calmado. Ya no lloraba y había dejado de mencionar el nombre del padre entre lágrimas afirmando que se había convertido en la decepción de su familia. Quizás ya no lloraba porque ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar o a lo mejor, el hecho más probable y el verdadero motivo, era que se había quedado dormida después de haber hecho el amor con ella durante toda la tarde.

La Quinn despierta distaba mucho de la Quinn dormida, aunque la belleza que poseía seguía siendo la misma. Quizás se potenciaba un poco más por el solo hecho de estar en calma, tan ajena a su escrutinio intensivo o las suaves, casi imperceptibles, caricias que cada tanto dejaba sobre la piel pálida de su chica. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como Quinn podía ser una decepción?

Jamás se había sentido tan impotente como en el momento en el que su rubia lloraba entre sus brazos. Odiaba y entendía a Russel a partes iguales pero no podía hacer más que estar al lado de Quinn. El padre de la rubia, al parecer, ya la detestaba solo por ser ella, ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se enterase que era la mujer por la cual Quinn dejó de ser «la hija perfecta»? Obviamente si apenas la toleraba, el solo hecho de pensar que podía llegar a hablar con él parecía completamente imposible. Además, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Debía meterse en ese asunto de padre e hija? ¿Qué lugar ocupaba ella en la vida de Quinn? A pesar de estar juntas, ¿Tenia ella un lugar en la vida de la rubia?

El solo hecho de tenerla desnuda a su lado, completamente dormida y con su mano aferrada a la de ella era respuesta más que suficiente a su pregunta. Sí, quizás no tenían un título oficial –por cierto, ¿Cuándo pensaba pedirle Quinn que fuera su novia? Si no lo hacía la rubia, tendría que hacerlo ella– pero aun así ella podía sentir que se pertenecían una a la otra. No hacía falta poseer el título de «Novia» para saber lo que Quinn sentía por ella.

Completamente emocionada, y algo atolondrada, se inclinó y dejó un beso en la frente de la rubia que se removió pero sin despertar. Se mordió el labio cuando Quinn arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa, lo que le valió otro beso. Ésta vez en la punta de esa nariz fina y perfecta que tanto le gustaba. Aunque sabía que ese beso era exclusivo de Quinn hacia ella. Cosa que le encantaba que así fuera.

Había compartido muchos momentos íntimos con Brody y, si tenía que ser honesta, los había disfrutado muchísimo pero al estar con Quinn sentía que, después de eso, no habría nada que se le comparase. O por lo menos que llegara a su altura. Las caricias de Fabray eran pura ternura y al mismo tiempo torpeza –aunque últimamente había mejorado muchísimo–, cada beso compartido era una prueba más de lo real que era eso que tenían y cada mirada más era un hecho de complicidad y entendimiento entre ellas.

Quinn era especial. Era esa pieza de su rompecabezas interno que nunca terminaba de armar simplemente porque siempre le había faltado algo. O mejor dicho, alguien. No estaba enamorada de Quinn solo por un rato, estaba enamorada de esa rubia malhumorada por toda una vida. Y, que la llamen ingenua, irrealista, tonta y un sinfín de adjetivos, pero pensaba vivir esa vida al lado de su rubia.

Los ruidos en la puerta de la entrada le advirtieron que Kurt había llegado de trabajar. Por lo tanto, abandonó la cama –no sin antes haberle dejado un beso en la cabeza a Quinn y separado lentamente de ella para no despertarla– y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Le lanzó a Fabray una mirada cargada de ternura y amor, junto con una sonrisa, antes de perderse tras las cortinas encontrándose con que, efectivamente, Kurt había llegado al departamento.

–Hola, Rach –la saludó su amigo dándole un beso en la cabeza. –Estoy muerto de hambre, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo a ti también?

–No, gracias –rechazó mientras se lavaba las manos. –Lo que sí… Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, ¿Puede ser? Quinn…

– ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray? –interrumpió Hummel con los ojos clavados en ella y una ceja en alto. Se abstuvo de soltar un _«¿Cuántas Quinn conocemos? ¡Obvio que es ella!»._ En su lugar, simplemente asintió apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

No supo si realmente debía o no compartir con Kurt lo que había pasado con Quinn pero ciertamente comenzaba a cansarse esa «rivalidad» entre su chica y su mejor amigo. Kurt tenía sus razones para que la rubia le cayera mal, y Quinn tenía las suyas. Aun así, no perdía nada intentando que se llevaran bien. O por lo menos que fueran cordiales y amables uno con el otro. Por otro lado, más allá de que no soportara a la rubia, necesitaba hablar con Kurt acerca de su chica. Necesitaba compartir ese momento con alguien y no que se quedara solamente en su cabeza.

–Tuvo un problema con su padre –fue lo único que dijo apretando la mandíbula con rabia de solo recordar el estado en el que Quinn había llegado a su departamento. –Le dijo que está saliendo con una mujer y al parecer el padre no se lo tomó de la mejor manera.

– ¿Ella está bien? –se interesó Kurt mirando hacia la habitación de Rachel. _«Como si pudiera verla a través de las cortinas»_ , suspiró la morena. –O sea, si el padre no se lo tomó bien, es obvio que ella no está bien pero… Quiero decir, ¿Esté mejor de cómo llego? ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿La cuidaste? Quiero creer que sí lo hiciste…

– ¿Te preocupa Quinn? –preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

Kurt estaba comportándose de la misma manera en que lo había hecho cuando pasó lo de Kitty y su embarazo. La misma preocupación, el mismo drama, casi las mismas palabras, la misma mirada perdida al borde de la desesperación. ¿Quién era ese chico extraño que se preocupaba por su novia? ¿Y que había hecho con Kurt Hummel?

–Es tu novia, ¿No? –fue la respuesta de su amigo mientras se sentaba a la mesa con su comida recién hecha. A Rachel no le pasó desapercibido el tono falso de indiferencia. –Y yo soy tu mejor amigo. Debo confiar en tu criterio si la has elegido a ella como la persona a la cual quieres entregarle tu corazón… y algo más –observó mirándola de pies a cabeza con una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, en los labios. –Además, te hace feliz. O al menos a mí me lo parece. No te digo que seremos mejores amigos de un día para el otro pero… puedo intentar llevarme bien con ella. Después de todo, mi trabajo como mejor amigo es apoyarte en todo lo que decidas y levantarte del suelo si llegas a tropezar con malas decisiones.

–Quinn no es una mala decisión –logró articular mientras intentaba procesar y entender las palabras de su amigo.

–Lo sé… pero Brody sí lo era –señaló Hummel. –Y te lo dije, y no me escuchaste porque eres una maldita testaruda. Apuesto a lo que sea que si hubiese sido Jesse quien te lo decía, le habrías creído. Siempre fue tu preferido de los dos pero descuida, no es un reclamo – _«No, para nada»_ pensó con ironía. –Como sea, por lo que acabas de decir creo que su salida del closet no fue la mejor de todas.

–No todos los padres son como el tuyo, Kurt –afirmó robando un pedazo de tomate del plato del chico. –Llegó aquí completamente destrozada. No sabía cómo hacer para que dejara de llorar. Me sentía… Me siento tan rabiosa, molesta, impotente, inútil, por no poder hacer algo que le haga sentir mejor.

–Estas a su lado y, por lo que he visto cuando están juntas, eso parece ser más que suficiente para ella –observó Kurt con una sonrisa amigable. –No debes caer tú también porque te necesita fuerte ahora mismo. Si después de lo que pasó con su padre vino aquí, debe ser que necesitaba de tu presencia, y no parece ser de esas personas que necesiten a alguien más para estar bien. ¿Piensas…?

– ¿Hablar con el padre? –se adelantó. –No lo sé. Lo estaba pensado en eso pero… no soy muy de su agrado, por así decirlo. Y no quiero empeorar las cosas.

Y era cierto. Quería ayudar a Quinn pero hablar con Russel sería meterse en un campo de minas con los ojos vendados. Además, cuando estaba nerviosa, empezaba con su verborragia en la cual podía llegar a decir miles de cosas menos la razón por la cual inició la conversación. Si iba a hablar con Russel debía estar completamente segura de sí misma y demostrarle que estaba a la altura de Quinn. Que merecía estar con ella. Que deseaba estar con la rubia, sin importar si a él le agradaba la idea o no.

Como Kurt no dijo nada más después de eso, dejó que su amigo comiera en silencio mientras ella volvía a su habitación sintiendo unas terribles y repentinas ganas de estar junto a Quinn. La rubia seguía durmiendo tal y como la había dejado así que, aprovechando eso, se recostó a su lado y le dejó un nuevo beso en la frente.

–Me dejaste sola –escuchó. Sonrió al notar que su chica estaba despierta pero aún no había abierto los ojos, e ignoró el tono ronco y sexy en la voz de Quinn simplemente porque Kurt estaba en el departamento y no quería dar un espectáculo pornográfico frente a su amigo. –Hola, gnomo.

–Hola –devolvió el saludo junto con un beso. – ¿Hace mucho que estas despierta?

–Solo unos minutos pero te escuché con tu amigo y no quise interrumpir… y que me lanzara desde las escaleras de emergencias.

–Es un buen chico –defendió recostándose mejor al lado de la rubia que enarcó una ceja con escepticismo. – ¡Hablo en serio! Lo es. Es solo que a veces se comporta un poco sobreprotector pero es porque el personaje de mamá lo consumió por completo. Debes creerme. Él es importante para mí, y tú también lo eres ahora. Me gustaría que ambos se llevaran bien, ¿Puede ser?

–Lo que pidas –fue la respuesta de Quinn antes de robarle un beso. Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, como si no existiera nada más, hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar. –Lo siento si te lastime cuando… Ya sabes, hacíamos el amor. No quería ser demasiado bruta pero…

–No puedes con tu personalidad dominante –bromeó la morena acariciándole el cuello. –No te preocupes, ¿Ok? Lo disfrute a pesar de ser sexo furioso –se rió antes de unir su boca a la de Quinn. –Necesitabas olvidarte por un rato de todo y yo te necesitaba a ti. Ambas salimos ganando. Quizás mi espalda y mis piernas no tanto pero…

–Lo siento –se volvió a disculpar la rubia con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. –Por todo. Soy un desastre emocional ahora mismo y…

–Y eres mi desastre emocional –interrumpió con firmeza. –No quiero una persona que me muestre solo lo bueno de ella. Quiero una persona real con sus luces y oscuridad, quien me haga reír y llorar, alguien con quien experimentar mil y un sentimientos habidos y por haber. No quiero que me muestres una sonrisa si no tienes ganas de sonreír, ¿Ok? Quiero conocerte de todas las maneras posibles y enamorarme cada vez más de ti por eso.

Quinn no dijo nada después de eso. Más bien se quedó mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o estuviera loca. ¡Pero no lo estaba! Simplemente estaba enamorada de esa rubia odiosa y fría y por esa razón quería conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida. Por otro lado, de un momento a otro, la mirada de Quinn cambió por una que todavía no llegaba a descifrar pero que había descubierto que solamente estaba dirigida a ella.

Una mirada que valía mucho más que mil _«Te quiero»_ juntos o el título oficial de novia.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio en los cuales se miraron una a la otra. Quinn negó con la cabeza. – ¿No? ¿No tienes hambre?

–Sí, pero debo volver a casa. Necesito estar con mi hija –fue la respuesta de la rubia entrelazando su mano con la de Rachel. –Llamar a mamá para saber cómo se encuentra papá. A pesar de ser… Bueno, un poco odioso y para nada tolerante, me preocupa que la noticia le haya afectado demasiado. No te molesta, ¿Verdad? Que me vaya, digo.

–Para nada. Si lo que necesitas es eso, entonces… debes irte –respondió con una sonrisa sincera. –Pero… si llegas a necesitar algo me llamas, ¿Ok? Sin importar la hora –Quinn asintió regalándole un nuevo beso en la nariz. – ¿Quieres ducharte antes de irte?

– ¿No le molestará a tu amigo?

–Por supuesto que no. No es tan malo, rubia, ya te lo dije. Además, si te molesta lo podrás congelar.

– ¿Conge…? Ah, ya sé. Chiste interno –murmuró Fabray con los ojos entrecerrados. –En serio, en algún momento tendrás que contarme ese chiste interno tuyo que incluye que yo congele personas.

–Ya veremos –fue lo último que dijo poniéndose de pie.

Si a Kurt le molestó que Quinn se duchara en el departamento, no lo mencionó ni ella lo notó. De lo que si se dio cuenta fue que su amigo cada tanto lanzaba miradas hacia la puerta del baño, pero no para saber cuánto faltaba para que la rubia saliera, sino más bien para asegurarse que estaba bien. _«No soy un monstruo, Rachel. Está pasando por un mal momento y me preocupa, ¿Ok?»_ fue la respuesta que le dio Hummel cuando le preguntó qué esperaba que pasara al mirar todo el tiempo hacia el baño. Esa respuesta si la tomó por sorpresa pero ciertamente le hizo sentir bien porque eso significaba que su amigo estaba dispuesto a llevarse bien con Quinn.

– ¿Me llamaras si necesitas algo? –preguntó fuera de su departamento para despedir a Fabray que asintió a modo de respuesta mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella. –Hablo en serio, frígida arrogante.

–Lo sé, gnomo en patines –se rió Quinn antes de besarla.

Por un lado se sentía bien porque Quinn parecía estar más animada de lo que había estado cuando llegó al departamento, pero por otro lado estaba algo inquieta porque no sabía cómo iba a estar la rubia a lo largo de toda la noche y, sobre todo, después de la llamada que había dicho que compartiría con su madre. Sintió el deseo de pasar esa noche con Quinn, asegurarse que la rubia estaría tranquila, que dormiría sin alteraciones, pero lo cierto era que no podía auto invitarse a la casa de su chica si ésta no la invitó. Así que, se tragó su deseo y decidió confiar en que todo iría bien.

–Consíganse un cuarto –escucharon detrás de ellas.

–Gracias, Santana –susurró Quinn sin separarse de la morena.

–Dime que le tapaste los ojos a mi hijo, Lopez. Hola, Quinn –intervino Kitty que tenía varias bolsas de compras en las manos. –Britt, toma Dom y entremos. Muero de hambre. ¿Tu chica se queda? –preguntó mirando a Rachel que negó con la cabeza. –Ok. ¿Te quedas tú, Santana?

–No, yo vine en busca de esta rubia –respondió la latina tomando la mano de Quinn pero antes de que pudiera separarla de ella, Rachel le abrazó por la cintura con fuerzas. –Oh, veo que el bonsái es posesivo. Descuida, Griphook. Planeo llevarla directamente a su departamento. No es que nos pararemos en un bar a coquetear con zorras.

–Por tu bien espero que no, San –advirtió Brittany con una sonrisa que, a pesar de aparentarlo, no era para nada amistosa e inocente. La rubia de ojos azules se acercó a su chica y le regaló un beso: –Me quedare aquí esta noche. La rata que vive bajo mi mesa de luz me pidió hacer la fiesta del queso o algo así. Es una fiesta muy común entre las ratas cuando terminan la universidad.

–Pero si tú te quedas aquí, ¿Quién estará a cargo del orden y la autoridad? –preguntó Santana. Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada entre confusa y divertida. –Brittany, podrían destrozar tu habitación.

–No, claro que no. Lord Tubbington se quedara a cargo.

– ¿Y confías en ese gato que come acostado? Brittany, no…

Kitty puso los ojos en blanco antes de –no se supo cómo– poner todas las bolsas en un solo brazo y tomar a su hijo con el otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dentro del departamento. Rachel, aprovechando que Santana parecía demasiado ocupaba contagiándose de los delirios de Brittany, tomó a Quinn de la mano y juntas bajaron las escaleras hasta la entrada del edificio.

–Llámame, ¿Ok? –pidió después de haber compartido el enésimo beso de despedida.

–Lo haré. No podría dormir sin escuchar tu voz antes de hacerlo –susurró la rubia con su frente pegada a la de Rachel y los ojos cerrados. –Gracias por haber estado hoy conmigo. Yo no estaba bien y tú… Tú te has comportado como… Hoy has hecho que me enamore más de ti, Rachel. Siento que no podría quererte más de lo que ya lo hago.

– ¿Tú me…? ¿Tú…? ¿Me…? ¿Tú a mí me…?

– ¿Si te quiero yo a ti? Si, por supuesto que sí, mi chica gnomo.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que Quinn dijera que la quería junto con un montón de palabras románticas y sinceras. Mentiría si dijera que los ojos no se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a si misma a no llorar. Así sean lágrimas de alegría. No quería que Quinn la tomara como una sentimental –demasiado con que ya pensara que era una dramática exagerada– pero tampoco podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía, así que tomó a la rubia por la nuca y la besó con todo el amor que fue posible expresar. Y, por qué no, con torpeza también. Porque esas palabras eran las que definían su relación.

Amor y torpeza. Una buena combinación. Era como decir _«Rachel y Quinn, el complemento perfecto»._

–También te quiero –susurró mirándola a los ojos. –Siento que lo hago.

–Es… Es bueno saberlo –señaló Quinn tragando saliva antes de besarla de nuevo. –Debo irme pero te llamo esta noche y hablamos.

–Hasta esta noche entonces.

Dejar ir a Quinn después de la tarde que tuvieron –con lo malo y lo bueno–, y después de lo que le había dicho, le costó muchísimo más que las veces anteriores. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se despidieron en la puerta del edificio de su departamento y esperó a que la rubia entrara en el Mercedes antes de subir por las escaleras rumbo a su hogar. Durante los primeros escalones, y donde podía seguir viendo a su chica, lanzaba miradas por encima del hombro solo para asegurarse que la rubia seguía en el automóvil esperando por Santana.

–Contigo quería hablar, Berry –soltó la latina que salió de la nada asustándola. – ¿Quinn puede vernos?

–Estamos en el tercer piso –señaló con obviedad. Santana frente a ella puso los ojos en blanco. Terminó imitándola mientras se cruzaba de brazos y respondía con burla: –No, Santana. Quinn no puede vernos.

–Perfecto –murmuró la amiga de Fabray que apretó la mandíbula y levantó la cabeza como si quisiera parecer intimidante. –Porque quiero decirte algunas cosas y no quiero que mi rubia escuche…

–Es mía –soltó sin poder contenerse.

–Es mía también, gnomo. Soy su mejor amiga –aclaró Santana con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella soltaba un _«Oh»_. –Como sea, dejado al margen tu obsesión posesiva por Fabray, quería… agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy por ella. Llamé a la mansión para saber si estaba ahí y cómo había salido todo pero Judy me dijo que se había ido, así que fui a su casa y allí no estaba. Supuse que estaría aquí y no me equivoqué. Judy me dijo que no estaba en las mejores condiciones cuando salió de la mansión pero ahora la veo bien y sé que es gracias a ti, así que… Gracias, Berry.

–La quiero, Santana. Haría lo que fuera por ella –aseguró con énfasis mirando a la amiga de Quinn a los ojos. –Cuidarla es mi prioridad. ¿Sabes si…? El padre, ¿Sabes si…? ¿Si sigue molesto con ella?

–Russel puede parecer un bulldog rabioso, como Quinn, pero es su padre. Entrará en razón, ya lo veras. Y si no lo hace, yo me encargaré de que lo haga. O por lo menos, me encargaré de que no lastime a Quinn con su vocabulario refinado e hiriente.

– ¿La cuidaras? –preguntó ignorando las palabras de la latina y mirando hacia abajo como si pudiera ver a Quinn subiendo por las escaleras. –Necesito que lo hagas. La conoces mejor que yo así que…

–Puedes estar tranquila –afirmó la latina poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –Cuidaré de ella, ¿Ok? No hacía falta que me lo pidieras. Tú, mientras tanto, cuida de Brittany porque si no te pondré en una caja de zapatos y te tiraré al Rio Hudson, ¿Nos entendemos?

–Quiero no pensarlo pero tú refuerzas mi teoría de que fuiste mafiosa o hija de uno en tu vida pasada –comentó subiendo lentamente los escalones que le faltaban para llegar a su piso. –Cuida de mi rubia y yo cuidare de la tuya. Llámame por cualquier cosa, ¿Ok? Te veo luego Santana.

–Yo te diría lo mismo pero como no camino mirando al piso es posible que no te vea –fue lo último que escuchó por parte de la novia de Brittany.

Puso los ojos en blanco ignorando nuevamente las palabras de Santana. Una vez dentro de su departamento tomó a Joey llenándolo de besos mientras Kurt preparaba la cena y Kitty se daba una ducha «necesaria», según había dicho Brittany mientras bailaba alrededor de toda la sala.

–Joey y yo estaremos en mi dormitorio –gritó dejando a sus amigos solos. Esperó a estar en su habitación para agregar en voz baja: –Como habrás notado, bebé, la tía Quinn… Wow… que bien suena ese _«Tía Quinn»_ , ¿Verdad, pequeño? –la respuesta que obtuvo a cambio fue Joey haciendo burbujas de baba con su boca. –Lo sé, yo también babeo por ella pero ojo, pequeño Wilde, esa rubia odiosa y perfecta es mía y solo mía, ¿Ok? Ya te vi con ella hablando mientras yo filmaba las escenas y parecían los dos muy cómplices. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te dijo pero te conozco y sé que no me lo dirás.

 _«Quizás no lo hace porque todavía no habla»_ observó la voz en su cabeza.

«Es una conversación entre calle A y calle B. Y usted, vocecita, es calle C, ¿Entendió?» replico. «¿O se lo tengo que explicar?»

Sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma al no recibir respuesta por parte de la voz en su cabeza, se concentró en el pequeño cuatro meses que tenía en brazos. Cinco, cumpliría dentro de unas semanas. Últimamente no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Joey. Al menos no esas charlas que ambos compartían habitualmente, así que compartir tiempo con el niño en ese preciso momento era todo lo que planeaba hacer mientras esperaba noticias por parte de Quinn. Habló con Joey acerca de lo que pasó con la rubia y también compartió con él sus pensamientos y su opinión respecto a Russel.

Entre charla y charla no supo en que momento Joey se quedó dormido a su lado. Así como tampoco supo el momento en el que ella lo hizo. Solamente había parpadeado pero al parecer eso fue suficiente para quedarse dormida. Lo siguiente que supo después de ese parpadeo fue que tenía el rostro de Kurt delante del suyo y las manos de su amigo zarandeándola al susurro de _«La hija de tu novia está aquí. Beth»_. Quiso aclarar que Quinn aún no era su novia pero el solo hecho de saber que la hija de su no novia estaba allí, borró esa aclaración de un plumazo. Quizás lo dejaría para más tarde.

–Beth –saludó una vez que estuvo en la sala. Miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared que estaba a su izquierda y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. 20:33 pm. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de casa?

–Hey, estoy aquí, ¿No me ves? –intervino Puckerman que salió de no se sabía dónde. –Yo la traje.

–Lo siento, no te vi, Puckerman. ¿Vinieron solos o…?

–Mamá se quedó en casa con la tía San –interrumpió Beth. –Piensa que fuimos por la cena a lo del tío Jake.

– ¿Y qué hacen aquí entonces?

–Quiero hablar contigo –fue la respuesta de la adolescente con una sonrisa que logro intimidarla. –En un lugar privado, ¿Puede ser?

Intercambió una mirada con Kurt que se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir exactamente antes de asentir a modo de respuesta y guiar a Beth hasta su dormitorio. Se llevaba bien con la hija de Quinn pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Sobre todo cuando la adolescente le regalaba una mirada que, si no fuera por el color azul de sus ojos, seria idéntica a la que le lanzaba Russel a veces.

–Iré directo al grano porque no tengo mucho tiempo y, sinceramente, no quiero que mamá sepa que estuve aquí. Más que nada porque no quiero que piense que soy una entrometida –empezó a decir Beth sin dejar de observar las cosas que había en la habitación de la morena. –Sé que están juntas. Son novias, están saliendo… –otra vez sintió el impulso de aclarar que todavía no era novia de Quinn pero guardó silencio esperando lo que fuera que iba a decir Beth. –Por ende, ahora eres la novia de mamá. Tengo que admitir que hace un tiempo atrás esa idea no me gustaba mucho y se lo dije a mami. No porque fueras tú puntualmente, Rachel, sino porque… quería que solamente fuéramos ella y yo durante un tiempo…

Jugueteó con sus dedos a medida que los nervios aumentaban en su interior junto con una sensación de pérdida. Podía soportar el rechazo y la desaprobación de Russel pero no podría soportarlo también por parte de Beth. Durante el mes que fue su niñera habían creado un vínculo entre las dos. Un lazo. O al menos así lo sentía ella. No creía poder soportar que todo eso fuera mentira o que Beth lo sintiera de esa forma. La adolescente podría llegar a pensar que había compartido tiempo con ella solo para estar cerca de Quinn, podría llegar a sentirse traicionada solo por eso. Nada más alejado de la realidad pero… Era una adolescente después de todo. No podía culparla por pensar así.

–Sé que a causa de la relación que tienen ustedes, mamá y el abuelo discutieron –escuchó regresando a la realidad. –Escuché a mamá decírselo a la tía San. Sé que le dolió eso. Siempre le duele las discusiones con el abuelo, y sé que a él también le pasa lo mismo pero son tan testarudos y orgullosos que no lo admitirán jamás. Como tampoco admitirán lo especial que son el uno para el otro. Pueden discutir sin dar su brazo a torcer pero no pueden estar alejados mucho tiempo. Y es en parte por eso que estoy aquí…

 _«Oh, por Dios»_ se escandalizó la voz en su cabeza al borde del colapso. _«Nos pedirá que dejemos a Quinn para que pueda estar bien con su padre»_.

Eso era lo de menos. La cuestión era, ¿Haría tal cosa? ¿Dejaría a Quinn después de todo lo que pasaron juntas hasta el momento solo para que la rubia estuviera bien con su padre? Si cualquiera otra persona se lo pedía seguramente respondería que no, no renunciaría a Quinn bajo ningún tipo de vista. Russel tendría que aprender a coexistir con la relación de ambas. Pero como se trataba de Beth, la respuesta era simple y dolorosa.

Sí, lo haría.

Dejaría a Quinn –y también al pedazo gigantesco de su corazón que le pertenecía a la rubia– solo para que Beth fuera feliz. Y sabía que ver a su madre y abuelo juntos, sin discutir, haría feliz a la adolescente. Así que… No había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto. Beth era especial para ella más allá de ser la hija de la mujer que amaba. Ambas tenían una especie de conexión, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estar con Beth era estar con una amiga de casi toda la vida, no importaba que fuera una adolescente o que la conociera hacía poco menos de tres meses. No, Beth era importante. Y no arruinaría eso. Y si el precio a pagar era ser infeliz toda su vida por no tener a Quinn junto a ella, lo pagaría.

Pero solo por Beth.

–Vine hasta aquí porque… Porque quería agradecerte en persona que cuidaras de mamá esta tarde. Sé que esta discusión con el abuelo le dolió, quizás más que las anteriores, y tú estuviste cuidándola todo este tiempo. Haciéndole sentir mejor y a no perderse tanto en su cabeza –murmuró Beth sentándose en la cama al lado de ella. Le tomó las manos antes de continuar: –Sé que eres importante para ella y sé que ella es importante para ti. Por ende, creo que esta relación va a ser larga, o al menos eso espero. Los cuentos dicen que las madrastras son malas pero no creo que tú lo seas…

 _«Un momento. ¿Madrastra?»_

–Yo solo quiero que mamá sea feliz porque ella quiere que yo también lo sea. Era feliz conmigo pero ahora que te tiene se siente… No lo sé… completa, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Al menos así lo veo yo. Y acá es cuando viene la conversación que debíamos tener hace mucho tiempo –indicó la adolescente con una media sonrisa. –Ya formas parte de mi vida, fuiste mi niñera, pero… Si le rompes el corazón a mamá, yo te arrancaré el tuyo. Literalmente –terminó mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que parecía casi diabólica. –No lo hice con McIntosh cuando la dejó porque era más pequeña, pero ahora que soy un poco más… grande, podré hacerlo. Es mi madre, la cuidaré aunque ella no lo quiera o no lo necesite. Y tú eres mi amiga, así que sería una pena arrancarte el corazón y hacerlo polvo.

 _«Mucho_ Once Upon a Time _»_ observó en su cabeza sin saber que decir exactamente.

–Estas saliendo con una mujer mayor que tú, con una hija posesiva, una vida algo complicada, alguien que recién está viviendo una relación con una mujer, con un padre gruñón, una madre comprensiva como amiga pero letal como enemiga. Eres consciente de todo eso, ¿Cierto? –preguntó Beth. – ¿Qué garantías tengo yo que no saldrás corriendo al mínimo parpadeo o al mínimo conflicto?

– ¿El hecho que la quiero no es garantía suficiente? –susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

–Aun queriendo a alguien puedes huir y abandonar a esa persona –señaló Beth. –No digo que lo harás pero… no quiero que mamá sufra. Y sé que tendría que ser ella quien se preocupase por mi bienestar y no yo por el de ella pero…

–Si la pregunta es si dejaré a Quinn por todas esas cosas que mencionaste, la respuesta es no –interrumpió con seriedad y firmeza. –Ya sé que es mayor que yo y eso es lo que más me gusta de la relación que tenemos. Porque siento que a su lado aprenderé millones de cosas y tendrá la paciencia de enseñármelas de a poco. Lo que puede significar que, posiblemente, me pase toda una vida a su lado.

La sola idea de pasar toda su vida al lado de Quinn, la llenaba de emoción. Desde que empezó toda esa historia, no se imaginaba un futuro donde Quinn no estuviera. No se imaginaba a ella avanzando sin sentir el empujón de la rubia para que lo hiciera. Se imaginaba a si misma despertando cada mañana con esos cabellos dorados esparcidos por toda la almohada que ocuparía espacio en la cama que podrían llegar a compartir. Así que la idea de pasar toda una vida al lado de Quinn, lejos de asustarla, le dio el coraje y la valentía suficiente para soñar un futuro a su lado sin la necesidad de huir de él.

–Ya sé que tiene una hija posesiva –continuó mirando a Beth con un sonrisa cómplice. –Pero no quiero quitarle la madre a esa hija. Quiero compartir con esa adolescente la brillante mujer que tiene a su lado y quien la cuida todo el tiempo. Otra razón de porqué estoy enamorada de ella. Y no, no me molesta que tenga una hija, si es eso lo que quieres saber puntualmente. Sinceramente, me encanta que así sea. Eres importante para ella, Beth, y tengo bien en claro que tú eres lo primero en su vida. Lo sé porque eres igual de importante para mí pero no por ser la hija de Quinn, la mujer que amo, sino por ser Beth Puckerman Fabray, la adolescente que es mi amiga y con quien compartí un maravilloso mes que deseo se convierta en años porque, sinceramente, no quiero pasar un dia sin reírme o llorar contigo, ¿Entiendes?

La adolescente asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar para otro lado dándole la espalda. Por la manera en que se pasó la mano por el rostro, Rachel sospechó que se había limpiado una lágrima. Pero no preguntó ni mencionó tal cosa porque conocía el orgullo Fabray y sabía que Beth negaría tal cosa a muerte. En lugar de interrogar a la adolescente sobre si estaba llorando o no, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

–Quiero a tu madre, Beth, y estoy siendo completamente honesta contigo porque sabes que jamás te mentiría –susurró en el oído de la adolescente que asintió. –Y da igual si tiene un padre gruñón, no me importa. He conocido muchos como tu abuelo. Pero si tú quieres que yo me aleje de tu madre, solamente tienes que decírmelo y lo haré. No por falta de amor hacia ella, sino por respeto a ti.

–No quiero que te alejes de mamá. No sé de dónde sacas eso –escuchó decir a Beth que se dio vuelta y la abrazó por la cintura. –No te pediría eso jamás. Es solo que tengo miedo. No quiero que sufra.

–Te prometo que al menos yo no la hare sufrir. Lo juro –enfatizó clavando sus ojos marrones en los azules de la adolescente que sonrió. –Puedo ser más joven que ella y vivir en un departamento sin paredes divisorias o sin una economía estable pero te juro que sé cuidar lo que me importa. Y tu madre me importa. Mucho. Al igual que tú.

No sabía en qué momento había dejado de sentir nervios, sintiéndose en su lugar completamente confiada de sí misma pero sí sabía que estaba siendo completamente honesta con Beth. Vio a la adolescente abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces pero lo que fuera a decir murió en sus labios porque justo intervino Puckerman diciendo que era hora de irse. Pudo haber insultado al abogado por interrumpir lo que fuera que Beth iba a decirle pero, al igual que su madre, la adolescente no necesitaba palabras para expresarse. Por lo tanto el abrazo prolongado que le dio le dijo lo que ella tradujo como un signo de aceptación en su vida pero al mismo tiempo una advertencia de lo mucho que debía cuidar a Quinn si no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

Como si necesitara amenaza alguna.

Desde que se enamoró de Fabray, cuidarla encabezaba la lista de sus prioridades. Junto con sacarla de quicio, claro está. Así que no necesitaba advertencias. Aunque que estas vinieran por parte de Beth se hizo sonreír. Además de la mayoría de las cosas que tenía en común con la adolescente, ahora debía agregar una nueva a la lista: El bienestar y felicidad de Quinn.

21:07 pm – _Recuérdalo. Si mamá sufre, te arrancaré el corazón y lo haré_ polvo. **[Beth]**

21:08 pm – _Procesado, copiado y entendido._

* * *

 **Día 87. 09:32 am.**

Nerviosa era poco. Estaba aterrada pero las palabras de Beth habían calado tan profundamente en ella que, después de haberlo consultado con Joey y sus amigos, decidió que debía ayudar a Quinn de alguna manera. Aunque eso significase enfrentarse al más rabioso y temible de los perros bulldog devenido en hombre que haya existido en el planeta Tierra. Así que respirar profundamente para calmar el estado nerviosismo que acarreaba se había convertido casi en un mantra desde que había salido de su departamento. Estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 _«Llamada entrante Kurt»,_ rezaba la pantalla.

– ¿Dónde estás? –fue lo primero que preguntó su amigo apenas contestó la llamada.

–De camino al matadero –respondió sin quitarle la vista al edificio que tenía frente a ella.

–Oh –escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has vomitado de los nervios? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

–No, Kurt. Es algo que debo hacer sola. Pero gracias por la oferta. ¿Estarás en casa cuando regrese?

–Por supuesto –respondió Hummel. –Te estaré esperando con Joey en brazos, galletas y una buena taza del té más exótico e impronunciable que se te ocurra.

–En realidad… me encantaría beber el trago más fuerte que se te ocurra. Talvez un «Olvidadiza» como los que tomamos en la discoteca meses atrás, pero como Joey estará con nosotros, mantenerse sobrios suena más sensato y responsable –señaló suspirando. Vio a dos trajeados entrar al edificio frente a ella y recordó lo que tenía que hacer. –Debo dejarte, Kurt. Si no regreso a casa en una hora búscame en hospitales, comisarias, morgues o incluso en las alcantarillas, desagües y ríos más recónditos de la ciudad, ¿Ok?

–Estaré con el teléfono y el reloj a mano, ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

–Mucho, créeme –respondió. –Te veo en una hora, Kurt. Cuida de Joey, ¿Ok?

Cortó la llamada en cuanto su amigo terminó de decir _«Tranquilízate»_ y _«Suerte»_ en la misma frase. Respiró profundo por enésima vez y dio un paso hacia el frente. Ok, perfecto. No se había desintegrado aun, así que dio un nuevo paso con el pie izquierdo. Como seguía entera físicamente dio un nuevo paso, y tras ese otro hasta que estuvo frente al área de recepción del edificio.

–Con el señor Russel Fabray, por favor –pidió con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser confiada y firme.

–Séptimo piso, última puerta a la izquierda. Es la que tiene el enorme cartel con el nombre del señor Fabray –indicó la recepcionista que parecía no tener ganas de nada, salvo de mascar lo que fuera que tuviera en la boca en ese momento. –Suba por el ascensor y no se perderá.

–Gracias.

Se encaminó hacia habitáculo de metal y una vez dentro jugueteó con sus dedos. Se vio a si misma reflejada en las paredes metalizadas y se preguntó si su vestimenta era la adecuada para enfrentar a su suegro. En cuanto notó como había llamado al padre de Quinn, sacudió la cabeza eliminando esa palabra de su vocabulario. Al menos hasta que fuera oficial o hasta que no temblara de pánico al pronunciarla o asociarla con Russel. En su lugar se enfocó en seguir analizando su vestimenta. Se había esmerado por vestirse de manera adecuada dejando de lado sus jeans rasgados y blusas sueltas, así que esperaba que ese vestido color pastel y los zapatos de tacón ligero fueran suficientes elementos como para darle una buena impresión al padre de su novia.

–Buenos días –saludó cuando se encontró frente a la secretaria de Russel. La típica secretaria de oficina. Lentes, cabellos recogidos en una coleta, papeles en mano y esa expresión de cansancio constante en el rostro aunque con una sonrisa menos terrorífica que la de Tina. Hasta su voz sonaba cansada cuando le correspondió con un _«Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»_. –Busco al señor Fabray…

– ¿Tiene una cita con él? –preguntó la secretaria alternando su mirada entre la morena frente a ella y la pantalla del ordenador. –No tiene una cita con el señor Fabray. Me temo que tendrá que concertar una para los próximos días. O puede esperar unos minutos. Le preguntaré si puede o quiere recibirla sin cita, aunque dudo mucho que eso vaya a suceder por dos razones. El señor no recibe a nadie sin aviso previo y está con mucho trabajo el dia de hoy.

–Esperaré –sentenció sentándose en uno de los asientos que allí había en uno de los laterales sin esperar invitación alguna. –Debo hablar con él hoy, sí o sí.

–Dis… Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir su nombre? –quiso saber la secretaria poniéndose de pie con varios dossiers en sus manos. Rachel se abstuvo de soltarle un _«Tengo novia»_ porque se dio cuenta que no se lo preguntaba con ese propósito.

–Rachel –respondió. –Rachel Berry.

Con un _«Vuelvo enseguida»_ la secretaria se perdió de vista tras una puerta. Por lo que pudo ver, cuando estiró la cabeza como una suricata, efectivamente se trataba de la oficina del padre de Quinn. El viejo Fabray parecía aún más temible detrás de ese escritorio de madera y esa expresión de concentración en su rostro. Pero, por mucho que pareciera que fuera a ceder a sus nervios, no permitió que esa simple imagen le hiciera retroceder en su propósito. Estaba allí por Quinn, porque no soportaba ver a la rubia triste por el alejamiento de su padre. Así que, con esa razón en mente, no se iría hasta que Russel la escuchase.

Le estaba costando horrores mantener el desayuno en su estómago y no vomitarlo a causa de los nervios. Por lo tanto, lo menos que podía hacer el padre de Quinn si no quería que ensuciase su perfecto piso en una clara imitación de la niña de El Exorcista, debía atenderla y hablar con ella. Aunque claro, toda esa determinación y firmeza desapareció en cuanto la secretaria de Russel salió de la oficina soltando un _«Puede pasar. El señor Fabray dice que estaba esperándola»_. ¿Esperándola? ¿A ella? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir! A no ser que el viejo Russel tuviera poderes premonitorios.

Tal y como había sucedido cuando entró al edificio de la financiera, fue dando pasos lentos a medida que iba comprobando que no se desintegraba y todas sus extremidades estaban en su sitio. No supo por qué pero en cuanto golpeó la puerta y escuchó el _«Adelante»_ grave y frío de Russel, automáticamente pensó en el Presidente Snow de _The Hunger Games_. Quizás porque los dos le causaban rabia y temor a partes iguales. Sea cual fuera la razón, pensaría en eso más tarde. Porque en ese momento estaba concentrada en no meter la pata y arruinarlo todo con el padre de su novia.

El aterrador padre de su novia.

–Buenos días, señorita Berry –saludó Russel recostándose en su asiento con una ceja en alto y las manos unidas dándole un aspecto más temeroso y perfecto aún. Parecía con un viejo vampiro que disfrutaba jugar con su víctima antes de clavarle los dientes. Rachel no saludó porque no podía hablar, así que simplemente movió la cabeza sintiéndose idiota. –No tenga miedo. No le haré nada. Puede sentarse si lo desea.

–Su secretaria dijo que estaba esperándome –soltó en voz baja ignorando el ofrecimiento. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar. Debía mostrar entereza y determinación si no quería perder esa partida desde el inicio. Si Russel era un viejo vampiro, ella sería la estaca en su pecho. Simple. – ¿Es…? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Cómo sabía que…? ¿Cómo sabía que vendría a verlo?

Russel no respondió enseguida. En lugar de eso buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio un dossier que puso frente a Rachel junto con la orden de _«Léalo»_. La morena tragó saliva antes de hacerle caso al padre de Quinn pero no porque se lo haya ordenado, sino porque su curiosidad fue mucho mayor que eso. Con dedos temblorosos abrió el dossier encontrandose con algo que le hizo sentir desde rabia hasta temor, pasando por el desconcierto y la desconfianza.

En la primera hoja estaba su nombre y apellido junto con información básica de ella misma. Quienes eran sus padres, donde vivió parte de su infancia y adolescencia, los colegios a los que asistió. Ese tipo de información continuaba en la siguiente hoja junto con las cantidades de veces que estuvo internada en un hospital, su tipo de sangre, enfermedades, chequeos médicos.

–No sabía que la señora Corcoran fuera su madre –escuchó decir a Russel mientras ella seguía abstraída por todo lo que estaba leyendo. –En cuanto Quinn la mencionó como su… compañera. Mandé a investigarla, señorita Berry. Eso es todo lo que se encontró de usted.

–Es… Es imposible –balbuceó. –Quinn… Ella… Ella dijo que no me había mencionado cuando habló con usted.

–Mi hija cuando está nerviosa puede decir cosas que luego no recuerda haberlas dicho –aclaró Russel con ese tono de voz que Rachel asoció a algo similar como _«Yo sé eso porque conozco a mi hija desde que nació. Tú no lo sabes porque solamente llevas con ella unos meses de nada»_. –Efectivamente, dentro de su discurso sin sentido, la mencionó a usted. Lo que me dio pie a investigarla. Debo decir que no esperaba encontrarme con toda esa información. ¿Dos padres gay? ¿Chica de pueblo? ¿Sin madre? ¿Saliendo con el soltero más codiciado y cotizado de todo Nueva York? Porque convengamos en que Brody Weston en un gigoló de primera. Lo siento, ¿Herí sus sentimientos respecto a él, señorita Berry?

Sabía que el padre de Quinn estaba tendiéndole una trampa. Al menos así sintió desde que puso un pie en esa fría oficina y tomó el dossier en sus manos. Debía darle el mérito al viejo Fabray de saber cómo hacer sentir inferior e incómodo a una persona. Podía notar como su mente le jugaba una mala pasada recordándole a los padres de Brody pero, como venía sucediendo desde hacía un tiempo, ese golpe en su estómago y a su autoestima ya no estaba allí cuando pensaba en sus ex suegros. No sabía si era porque lo había superado o porque no estaba prestándole real atención a ese tipo de cosas. Sea cual fuera la razón, no la necesitaba. Estaba bien consigo misma como para volver a caer por algo como eso.

–Veo que se estudió mi… informe de pies a cabeza –comentó con frialdad. Si el padre de Quinn quería jugar a quien era el iceberg más grande de los dos, entonces jugaría ella también. Pero que se preparase porque su lado competitivo era muy aguerrido cuando lo deseaba. –Sí, salí con Brody Weston. Y no, no para comerle la billetera, como dijo su madre que hice y como seguramente usted también pensara que hago con su hija. Ya que me investigó habrá notado que mientras salía con él mantuve mi trabajo e incluso conseguí otros dos más.

– ¿Quería estar a la misma altura económica que los Weston? –quiso saber Russel con una ceja en alto. Respiró profundo y apretó los puños en cuanto esas palabras salieron de los labios del padre de Quinn.

 _«Golpear al padre de tu novia no está bien»_ se repetía una y otra vez.

–No, no lo hice por eso. Al parecer no investigaron esa parte para usted –señaló con algo de ironía. –Como sabrá, vivo con mis amigos. Uno de ellos es la señorita Wilde, la secretaria del señor Puckerman. Supongo que sabrá que tiene un hijo de cinco meses. No me conseguí otro trabajo para estar a la altura de la cuenta bancaria de los Weston. Me busqué otro empleo porque quería ayudar a mi amiga. Pero supongo que su investigación tiene como fin buscar los trapos sucios y mierda oculta de la persona investigada y no las cosas que hagan ver su lado humanitario.

–Eso no es así –replicó Russel apretando la mandíbula. –No le permito que…

–No, yo no lo permito a usted –se exasperó. Si su intención era tener una conversación tranquila, eso se estaba yendo por la tubería. –Amo a su hija aunque eso a usted le moleste. Ya soporté una vez que me tildaran de cazafortunas y no pienso tolerarlo una vez más. Le guste o no, me enamoré de Quinn, de ella al completo. No de su billetera. Pero no vine aquí a hablar de lo que siento por su hija porque hace tiempo aprendí que discutir con necios es una pérdida de tiempo y de saliva. Vine aquí por ella –soltó señalando una de las fotografías que había detrás de Russel donde una Quinn mucho más joven sonreía con un diploma en la mano. –Está pasándola mal desde que usted la rechazó. No vengo a pedirle que la acepte porque sería imponer mi voluntad y no la suya. Solamente vengo a pedirle que no sea tan duro con ella. Por lo que me ha dicho, es la primera vez que pasa por algo como esto. El estar con una mujer, digo. Necesita el apoyo de su familia. Y usted es su familia.

–Está atravesando esta… fase por culpa de usted –acusó Russel con una mirada fría.

–Si no era por mí, hubiera sido por cualquier otra mujer –señaló tranquilizándose un poco. –Es algo que estuvo siempre en Quinn. No es algo que aparece de un momento al otro. Forma parte de ella aunque usted no quiera escucharlo. Escuche, señor,… –pidió tras suspirar. –Yo no le caigo bien, lo tengo en claro, pero no deje que su hija pase un mal momento o que atraviese esta _«fase»,_ como usted dice, completamente sola. Cuándo aprendió a andar en bicicleta, ¿Quién estuvo a su lado para levantarla de sus caídas? ¿Cuándo aprendió a nadar? ¿En su primer año de escuela? ¿Cuándo quedó embaraza? Ella me contó que usted estuvo en todos esos momentos. ¿Por qué no estar en uno más ahora que es adulta pero que sigue necesitando el apoyo de su padre?

– ¿Sabe dónde se está metiendo, señorita Berry? –preguntó Russel en lugar de contestar. No supo qué pero algo había cambiado en la mirada del padre de Quinn pero sacudió la cabeza alejando eso de su mente junto con la tentación de preguntarle si hablaba de dónde se estaba metiendo en ese momento o dónde se estaba metiendo en su relación con Quinn. –Mi hija ya es madre. Mi nieta necesita educación, disciplina, autoridad. No necesita a una persona que sea solo la… compañera de Quinn. Necesita alguien que la guíe en su camino hacia la vida. ¿Se siente preparada usted para esa gigantesca responsabilidad? Para ser madrastra de una adolescente. Mire que no es soplar y hacer botellas. Requiere sacrificio, voluntad y esfuerzo. ¿Está dispuesta a transitar ese camino sin abandonarlo al principio o por la mitad?

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que le estaba preguntando el padre de Quinn. No le habían hecho esa pregunta antes, ni siquiera Quinn lo había hecho, así que no tenía una respuesta rápida para eso. Ni siquiera ella había hecho esa pregunta a sí misma. El padre de Quinn tenía razón. Al estar con la rubia de manera tan seria y formal –aunque no tuvieran un título aun–, la convertía en _«la madrastra»_ de Beth. Obviamente, y si todo salía bien, su futuro estaba al lado de Quinn por ende, al lado de la pequeña Puckerman también. La adolescente necesitaría todo eso que había mencionado Russel y seguramente en más de una ocasión escucharía el típico y tedioso _«Tú te callas. No eres mi madre»_ por parte de la rubia de ojos azules. Así que no, no sería fácil.

Sacrificio, voluntad y esfuerzo. ¿Tenía ella esos tres requisitos para ser la madrastra amistosa de Beth? No lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo con el tiempo. No iba a dejar que Russel le hiciera dudar de sus intenciones y propósitos. Amaba a cada una de las integrantes de esa familia de dos, y ambas rubias eran importantes para ella. Así que sí. Estaba dispuesta a transitar ese camino sin abandonarlo, ni al principio ni a la mitad.

–Usted lleva, según dijo Quinn, toda una vida junto a la señora Judy. Y la sigue amando. Eso no me lo dijo Quinn, lo noté cuando trabajaba en la mansión –aclaró dejando el dossier en el escritorio sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del hombre frente a ella. – ¿No quiere ese tipo de amor para su hija? ¿Alguien que, a pesar de los años pasados, aun tiemble de ansiedad al escuchar el ruido de la llave en la puerta o el motor de su automóvil acercándose? ¿No quiere a alguien que le haga ver a su nieta que se puede amar una vez y para toda la vida sin necesidad de ir de cama en cama? No digo que yo sea esa persona que le haga notar todas esas cosas pero… ¿Pierde algo con dejarme intentar serlo? ¿Con dejarme hacer feliz a su hija con la intención de que, en algún momento de toda esa vida juntas, sea merecedora de tenerla a mi lado? Tengo bien en claro que Quinn es demasiado para cualquier tipo de persona que quiera estar con ella, así que el solo hecho de que haya elegido estar conmigo me hace sentir afortunada y feliz solo por pasar unos minutos a su lado. No le estoy pidiendo que me acepte a mi o a la relación que tengo con Quinn. Lo que si le pido es que acepte a su hija por como es y en esta nueva etapa de su vida. Solo eso.

Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir así que, le dedicó una última mirada a Russel y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. Ya había soltado todo lo que tenía dentro, había pasado por todas las emociones habidas y por haber. Había hecho lo que creía correcto. Se había enfrentado a Russel y le había pedido que aceptara a Quinn. No era su intención entrometerse en algo que, sabia, solamente correspondía a padre e hija pero ver mal a la rubia a causa de las palabras que su padre tuvo para con ella, no iba a soportarlo mucho tiempo más. Básicamente, porque también le dolía a ella. Sabía que era cuestión para que Russel aceptara o rechazara a Quinn pero si podía aportar su granito de arena para inclinar la balanza por la primera opción, con gusto lo haría.

Por Quinn, por Beth, por ella misma también. Ahora solamente debía esperar.

Esperar y rezar porque todo saliera bien a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **Día 87. 11:27 am.**

11:30 am – _No hagas planes para esta noche._

11:30 am – _Tyler nos invitó a cenar._

11:33 am – _¿Tyler el traductor? Gracias, pero paso de la invitación._ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

11:33 am – _No me apetece verlo babear por ti en plena cena._ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

11:34 am – _Primero, no babea por mí._

11:35 am – _Segundo, es gay._

11:35 am – _Tercero, quiere presentarnos a su esposo. ¿Aceptas o no ahora que lo sabes todo?_

11:37 am – _Espero que eso sea cierto, Fabray. De cualquier forma lo comprobaré esta noche cuando cenemos con tu… traductor supuestamente gay._ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

11:37 am – _¿Pasas por mí al departamento?_ **[Mi chica gnomo]**

11:37 am – _Por supuesto. Te llamo más tarde y arreglamos bien todo. Besos._

Sonrió como una idiota al leer ese _«Besos»_ que Rachel le envió a modo de respuesta. Se la imaginó del otro lado completamente celosa a causa de Tyler y eso le hizo sonreír mucho más. El traductor la había abordado esa misma mañana repitiéndole la invitación que le había hecho semanas atrás a cenar con sus respectivas parejas. ¿Si la tomó por sorpresa que Tyler fuera gay? No, por supuesto que no. Lo sospechó desde que lo llevó a almorzar al Spotlight Diner y mencionó que le gustaban los musicales.

–Señorita Quinn… –llamó Tina por el teléfono IP interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Señorita Quinn...

–Dime, Tina.

–Su padre pidió verla en su oficina ahora mismo.

No entendió porque esas simples nueve palabras lograron paralizarla por completo. O quizás realmente lo que la paralizó fue el hecho que, después de cuatro días sin mantener contacto de ningún tipo con ella, su padre volvía a hablarle. La pregunta era, ¿La llamaba para hablarle bien o para mandarla a la mierda de una manera poco diplomática y más dolorosa que la vez anterior? A lo mejor había entrado en razón, o quizás solo la llamaba para que firmara la carta de despido y de paso también, la renuncia a la herencia familiar. Aunque esto último le importaba poco.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador y se puso de pie a pasos tambaleantes. El espejo que estaba en su oficina le devolvía el reflejo de una mujer adulta completamente seria y segura de sí misma. Si el espejo hubiese podido reflejar su estado interno, otra sería la historia. Se alisó la falda y respiró profundo varias veces mientras intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en los escenarios catastróficos que su mente estaba proyectando en ese momento. Si Santana hubiese estado con ella, seguramente lo había dicho que ya no se juntara tanto con Rachel porque se estaba contagiando de su lado exagerado y dramático.

–Mi padre… –empezó diciendo una vez que llegó frente a la secretaria de Russel. –Él…

–Está esperándola, señorita Quinn. Puede pasar.

Correspondió de manera robótica y sin vida a la sonrisa que la secretaria de su padre le obsequió. Más que nada porque los nervios no le permitían hacer mucho más que eso. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la oficina sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Aun así adoptó una expresión impertérrita en su rostro y avanzó hacia el escritorio de madera.

–Toma asiento –ordenó Russel quitándose los lentes y clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Quinn. La rubia apretó la mandíbula antes de hacerle caso a su padre. –Bien. ¿Sabes quién ha venido a verme hace poco más de media hora? Rachel Berry. La que se suponía que era la niñera de tu hija y que también resultó ser la hija perdida de Shelby. Aunque ahora también tiene un título mejor que ese: el de tu… novia. ¿O me equivoco?

 _«Mierda»_ soltó en su mente.

¿Rachel fue a ver a su padre? ¿Para qué? Ella no tenía nada que ver en eso. O quizás si pero no tenía por qué meterse en ese asunto. No quería que Russel tratara mal a la morena, no quería que viviera con ella lo mismo que había vivido con Brody. Como tampoco quería que su padre la tratara mal solo por ser su novia. Aunque oficialmente no lo fuera todavía, pero pensaría en eso luego. Ya tenía una idea de cómo pedirle a Rachel que lo fuera, solamente tenía que esperar el momento correcto. Solo eso. Por otro lado, ¿Quién le había dicho a Russel que Rachel era su novia? ¿Lo había hecho la morena y por eso fue a verlo? ¿O se lo había dicho Judy?

–No sé de… de donde sacas que Rachel es mi novia –susurró mirando a todos lados menos hacia su padre.

– ¿Quizás del hecho que no me miras a la cara cuando lo niegas? ¿O a lo mejor cuando me lo gritaste en la cara la última vez que estuviste en la mansión, Lucy? Cuando te pones nerviosa sueltas demasiado la lengua –señaló Russel sentándose erguido en su asiento. Se tomó unos segundos en los cuales solamente miró a su hija a los ojos. Como si buscara algo que Quinn no llegó a saber qué era. – ¿Recuerdas a tu abuelo Charles?

– ¡El abuelo Charlie! –exclamó con una sonrisa olvidándose de los nervios. –Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Frannie y yo solíamos llamarlo _«Charles Xavier»._

–Yo solía llamarlo _«Viejo ogro»_ –soltó su padre sorprendiéndola. No conocía ese detalle. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Russel continuó con la mandíbula apretada: –Jamás me quiso, ni siquiera me soportaba por mucho que estuviera con su hija. Para él, yo era un Don Nadie. Cuando fui a pedirle permiso para salir con tu madre, me dijo que no.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba que otros dinosaurios invitaran a mamá a salir? –escupió ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su padre. Aunque segundos después ésta cambió por una media sonrisa apenas perceptible. –Lo siento. Continua.

–No, no era por eso. Aunque tu madre era hermosa. Lo sigue siendo aún –se corrigió con esa mirada que Quinn había descubierto, la tenía reservada solo para Judy. –Pero cuando era más joven era una belleza indescriptible. Parecía algún tipo de personaje perfecto por donde la mires salida de la mejor historia jamás contada. Por lo tanto, pretendientes eran lo que le sobraba. Y con una economía mucho mejor que la mía.

Quinn conocía la historia detrás del «Imperio Fabray». La familia paterna no siempre había nadado en dinero como ese momento. El tío de Russel, cuyo nombre Quinn no recordaba, había sido el verdadero dueño de la financiera. Cuando Russel se graduó de la universidad, automáticamente pasó a trabajar allí. Desde entonces no ha parado hasta poner a la empresa en lo más alto de la pirámide. Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, el tío sin nombre, le legó la financiera al padre de Quinn antes de morir. Desde entonces, Russel estuvo al frente de todo.

– ¿El abuelo no te quería por…? ¿No te quería porque no eras del mismo nivel social que mamá?

–No solo eso. Ya tenía al hombre con el que tu madre se casaría antes de que yo llegara y la enamorase. Por eso me odiaba. Arruiné su _«mejor inversión»_ , ¿Entiendes? Hablaba de su hija, su propia hija, como una inversión. Iba a venderla al mejor postor –se exasperó Russel apretando los puños mientras Quinn hacía lo mismo que él. –Jamás se lo contamos a tu hermana y a ti porque ustedes se habían hecho una idea bastante heroica de su abuelo. Tu madre quiso contárselos, yo se lo había contado a ella cuando ya estuvimos casados y heredé esto. Pero le pedí que no lo hiciera.

– ¿Por qué? –se interesó con el entrecejo fruncido. –El abuelo no fue bueno contigo y tú…

–Y yo para él era un cero a la izquierda. Pero este cero a la izquierda tenía, y tiene, valores morales y éticos. Mis hijas lo amaban y eso era lo importante. ¿Quién era yo para romperles la ilusión solo porque el abuelo me odiaba? Nadie. No tenía por qué romper la imagen que ustedes tenían de él.

Si no fuera porque sospechaba que su padre seguramente la rechazaría, se hubiera levantado de su silla y hubiera ido a abrazarlo con fuerzas, con la ingenua intención de borrar ese recuerdo solo con eso. Jamás había pensado que el abuelo Charlie había sido tan odioso con su padre. No cuando con ella y con Frannie había sido tan bueno. Siempre presente –al menos hasta su muerte–, regalos en Navidad, cumpleaños, días festivos, contando cuentos. ¿Por qué demonios jamás les contó el cuento que le estaba contando su padre en ese momento? De repente se sintió defraudada, sin consuelo. De la misma forma en la que seguramente se sentiría un niño cuando se levanta a abrir los regalos y descubre quién, o quienes, es en realidad Santa Claus.

–No quiero ser el abuelo Charlie para tu… para tu novia –escuchó decir Quinn regresando a la realidad. –Puede que no comprenda muchas cosas. Esto de verte con una mujer es nuevo para mí y no termino de entender que es lo que está pasando. Tu madre trata de explicármelo y hacerme ver que no hay nada malo en que estés con esa chica pero muy en el fondo sé que ella se siente igual de perdida que yo. Aunque siempre tuvo la habilidad de adaptarse a las cosas mucho más antes que cualquier otra persona.

Se mordió el labio en cuanto sintió sus ojos arder. Signo de que estaba a punto de llorar. No lograba entender qué estaba pasando. Hacía tres días atrás, su padre le había echado de la mansión, no habían hablado desde entonces y ahora, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Estaba diciéndole que la aceptaba nuevamente? No, no podía ser. Cosas como esa solo suceden en las películas o en las historias sacadas de alguna cabeza desquiciada al borde de la locura.

Pero no en la vida real.

–La forma en que la señorita Berry se plantó frente a mi hace un momento, me recordó muchísimo a la forma en la que yo le planté cara a tu abuelo. Incluso, me soltó una catarata de palabras y al terminar se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

–Mmm… sí. Tiene esa… costumbre –-murmuró recordando las veces que la morena había hecho lo mismo con ella. Se limpió disimuladamente una lágrima antes de volver a hablar. –Si supieras las veces que me sacó de quicio solo por hacer eso. Es un gnomo maldito que disfruta dejando a las personas con la palabra en la boca.

– ¿La quieres? –preguntó de repente Russel mirándola a los ojos.

–Sí, lo hago –respondió sin detenerse a pensarlo porque era algo que tenía en claro desde hacía tiempo. –La quiero muchísimo. No esperaba sentirme de esta forma, papá. Créeme que luché muchísimo contra esto que siento pero no pude ganarle a los sentimientos. Son demasiado fuertes.

–Ahora eres tú quien me recuerda a mí –señaló Russel poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Tan joven, tan enamorada. La mandé a investigar –soltó sin arrepentimiento alguno. Quinn frente a él frunció el entrecejo. –No me culpes, necesitaba saber quién era la mujer que formaría parte de la vida de mi hija y de mi nieta. Por cierto, tiene bastante en claro lo que se lleva al estar contigo. Tengo que darle un punto a su valentía. O mejor dicho a su lado suicida.

–Hey –protestó. –Beth y yo no somos tan malas o desquiciantes como quieres dejar entrever.

–No, no lo son. Y ella creo que lo sabe –concedió Russel con una media sonrisa. –Pero no era eso lo que quería decirte. En realidad, al investigarla me enteré su pasado con los Weston, y tu madre me contó lo que en realidad pasó con ellos.

–Son unos imbéciles –gruñó por lo ajo y los puños apretados.

–Coincido. Es por eso que quiero pedirte que no seas una imbécil tú también. No te criamos para que lastimes a las personas o te sientas superior a ellos. Ambos sabemos que la señorita Berry no es de nuestro status social pero no por eso no puede formar parte de esta familia.

–O sea que… –empezó diciendo mientras que su cabeza parecía reventar de un momento al otro. – ¿La aceptas?

–Aun no. No vayas tan rápido –fue la respuesta de Russel aparentando indiferencia. –Digamos que yo soy más desconfiado que tu madre, tú y Beth. Por lo tanto, está a prueba conmigo. Es posible que no la considere jamás parte de esta familia pero, ¿Por qué privarme de soltar un «Te lo dije» o un «Yo tenía razón» al final de esta historia? No la acepto a ella pero quiero intentar entender todo esto, Quinn, y aceptarte a ti en esta nueva etapa.

Completamente conmocionada por el giro que dio toda la situación se puso de pie y se acercó a Russel a quien abrazó por el cuello y llenó de besos su rostro. Que la llamen estúpida pero en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de su padre, se olvidó esos tres días en los cuales había llorado y se había comido los sesos pensando en mil formas de acercarse a su padre pisoteando su orgullo y respeto propio.

Su padre aún tenía mucho que procesar, al igual que ella, pero al menos ahora estaban los dos juntos de nuevo. Lo que significaba que posiblemente pasarían por ese proceso uno al lado del otro.

–Te quiero, pá –soltó abrazándole el cuello con más fuerzas. –Te quiero mucho.

–Yo también te quiero, Lucy –escuchó tan bajo que si no fuera porque estaba pegada a él no lo hubiese escuchado. –Solo dime que no es una fase o algo así. Porque no quiero comprenderlo y que luego vengas tú a decirme que era algo de solo un momento y ya.

–No es solo una fase, papi –sentenció con firmeza y convicción. –Lo siento dentro de mí. Rachel llegó para quedarse.

–Tal y como yo lo sentí con tu madre –soltó Russel apretándole la mano mientras Quinn le regalaba un nuevo beso completamente feliz y emocionada por todo lo que había pasado.

Ahora sí. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sus familiares y amigos las apoyaban –incluidos el señor Hummel, o al menos eso le parecía, y su padre–, Beth no parecía estar en contra de esa relación, sino todo lo contrario. Le había dicho a Rachel que la quería y la morena le había correspondido diciendo lo mismo. Así que sí. A partir de ese momento lo único que debían hacer Rachel y ella era disfrutar de esa relación que ambas compartían.

Nada más.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Lunes 28 de Diciembre.

#90DíasFic


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII**

* * *

 **Día 89. 20:23 pm**

Mientras comía la cuarta porción de pizza – _«come más despacio»,_ había dicho su madre. ¿Ella que sabía de amor a la pizza? Vivía a dieta. ¡Ja! Como si la necesitara–, guardó silencio disfrutando de la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos: su madre hablando por teléfono y sonrojándose de manera absurda.

Como toda adolescente en pleno crecimiento, su lado egoísta y caprichoso siempre estaba a flor de piel. Aunque no sabía si sus constantes cambios de humor se debían a la etapa por la que estaba pasando, o si había heredado esa bipolaridad emocional por parte de su madre. La segunda opción la convencía más. Le gustaba creer que había heredado algo, además del cabello rubio y la ceja en alto, por parte de Quinn.

Cuando era más pequeña –cinco años, quizás. Poco menos–, y mientras fingía que jugaba con su pony de peluche al que bautizó como «Señor Caballo» –¿Qué? Era pequeña y ese nombre fue el primero que se le ocurrió. ¿Cuál es el problema?–, se podía pasar largos minutos mirando a su madre que estaba con la tía San armando rompecabezas.

En ese tiempo no veía a Quinn como una madre, sino más bien como una compañera de juegos. Una potencial amiga. Básicamente porque no pasaba con ella el tiempo suficiente como para verla como su madre. Lo único que sabía era que esa rubia –que siempre andaba con una latina– se levantaba temprano, pasaba por su habitación para cargarla en brazos y luego la dejaba con Shelby todo el día. Volvía a ver a esa rubia por la tarde, y siempre estaba con los brazos cargados de libros. Si tenía un poco de suerte, o si la rubia tenia buen humor, recibía una pequeña barra de chocolate junto con _«No le cuentes a la abuela o Shelby que te di chocolate antes de la cena porque me mataran»_. A ella le daba lo mismo si mataban a esa rubia, lo único malo que pasaría era que, si eso pasaba, dejaría de recibir chocolates. Así que, solo por esa razón, guardaba el secreto.

Con Quinn, además de la latina que siempre le golpeaba la cabeza a modo de saludo, también andaba siempre un chico con corte de pelo raro que después supo que se trataba de su padre. A él tampoco lo veía como tal, sino más bien como el chico que le había dibujado un cerdo con nariz de payaso. ¿O era un payaso con forma de cerdo? No lo recordaba, había guardado ese dibujo hacía mucho tiempo porque necesitaba el portarretratos para poner la foto que ella, Alyson y Rose se sacaron al salir del cine. Quizás debería sacar el dibujo de su padre y colocarlo nuevamente sobre su mesa de luz. También recordaba que cuando lloraba, sacaba una guitarra de no sabía dónde y se ponía a cantarle. Tenía que admitir que era un método tranquilizador bastante efectivo.

A medida que fue creciendo, fue siendo un poco más consciente de que aquella rubia con humor cambiante y el chico que dibujaba raro eran sus padres. Sus padres de verdad, y no solo dos compañeros de juegos que venían por la tarde y se pasaban horas con ella. Eso explicaba porque sentía una extraña sensación de _«Esto es mío. No lo toques»_ cuando los niños extraños se acercaban a sus padres. Tenían padres propios, ¿Por qué no iban y les tocaban el pelo o les acariciaban la mejilla a esos padres? La prueba más letal que tuvo que pasar su lado celoso, fue cuando Biff McIntosh apareció en la vida de su madre. Ella tenía once años. Si bien jamás había conocido al idiota, le molestaba que su madre sonriera a causa de él, que se pasara horas mirándose frente al espejo, poniéndose hermosa para ese infeliz. Más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Por ese entonces ya era plenamente consciente de que esa rubia bipolar era su madre. Suya. De nadie más. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota de Biff para robarle a su mamá? Por suerte, ese «romance» duró menos que la tía Santana queriendo ser educada. Y a su madre pareció no afectarle tanto. Por fin las cosas volvían a estar en orden. Al menos lo estuvieron durante tres años.

Hasta que Rachel llego a su vida.

A la vida de su madre.

Jamás había visto a Quinn perder los estribos de tal manera que le hiciera pensar que cambiaron a su madre controladora por otra un poco más impulsiva. Pero sabía que eso no era posible porque, detrás de esa vena en la frente y un malhumor a flor de piel, Quinn Fabray aún estaba allí. Con su fanatismo por el control, su lado odioso siempre presente, su amor por el trabajo. A pesar de que Rachel había llegado a su vida, Quinn Fabray seguía siendo… Quinn Fabray. Al menos al principio.

Pero entonces las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Y como era obvio, ella las notó.

De repente su madre no gruñía por lo bajo, o asesinaba a Rachel con la mirada. Y la morena, por otro lado, había pasado de sacarla de quicio a quedársela mirando durante largos ratos para terminar sonriendo al suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza. De un momento al otro, los comentarios sarcásticos seguían siendo una constante entre las dos pero las miradas habían cambiado. A veces descubría a su madre mirando a Rachel de manera rara pero especial. Y a veces era a la morena a quien descubría mirando de la misma forma a su madre.

No era idiota, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Por mucho que le gustara pasar tiempo con Rachel, no le gustaba mucho el hecho de saber que la morena prefería pasar tiempo con su madre también, y viceversa. En su mente no entraba la posibilidad de algo como eso pero por suerte sus amigas estuvieron a su lado haciéndole ver diferentes puntos de vistas al respecto.

–Era solo cuestión de tiempo –había dicho Alyson una vez sin despegar la vista del ordenador. –Era sabido que tantas peleas escondían algo. Es obvio que se mueren por la otra, hasta mi tía ciega puede verlo, ¿No es así, Rose? ¿No que la tía Betty puede verlo también?

–La tía Betty está más ciega que un topo. Dudo que pueda ver lo obvio –fue la respuesta de Rose que sí estaba mirando a Beth. La rubia más pequeña se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos antes de volver a hablar. –Dime, Beth, ¿Te… molesta, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que sea la señora B quien haya conquistado a tu mamá? ¿O te molesta que sea precisamente una mujer quien le robó el corazón?

En ese momento no supo que responder. Ver a dos mujeres juntas no era algo nuevo para ella, después de todo había visto varias veces a la tía San tomándose de la mano o besando a una –aunque después la descarada lo negase–. Así que no, ese no era problema para ella. O quizás sí. No lo sabía. A lo mejor sí. A lo mejor lo toleraba mejor porque se trataba de la tía San, alguien a quien quería pero a quien no llegaba a celar. No demasiado. En cambio, esa vez no se trataba de la tía San, sino de su madre. De su propia madre. Su madre en una relación con una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino con quien durante varias semanas estaba siendo su niñera.

Después de lo que pasó con McIntosh, se prometió a si misma que no dejaría que nadie más invadiera la burbuja que ella y Quinn crearon a su alrededor. Serian una familia de dos, no de tres o cuatro, o la cantidad de hijos que vinieran con el enamorado de mamá. En cuanto vio a Rachel tendría que haber sospechado que la morena sería la excepción a eso, que sería inmune a esa regla. Nadie supo cómo, mucho menos ella, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rachel se había convertido en alguien importante para ambas Fabray. Sobre todo para su madre.

Tan importante que terminó enamorándose de ella.

–Beth… –escuchó a lo lejos. Sacudió la cabeza dejando sus pensamientos en pausa y le prestó atención a su madre. –¿Qué pasa, hija? ¿En qué piensas tanto?

No podía decirle a su madre que estaba haciendo un repaso mental de todos esos meses. En realidad, no quería decírselo. Sabía que podía compartir lo que fuera con Quinn, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería compartir eso con ella. Quería guardárselo para sí misma. Así que hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia cuando no quería responder a las preguntas de los demás: sonreír.

–Hmm… ¿Por qué no quieres responder? –pregunto Quinn mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. –¿Estás pensando en algún chico? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Lo conozco?

Ahora entendía de donde había sacado su lado celoso. Solo los celos podían llevar a su madre a pensar que había un chico que ocupara la mente de su hija sabiendo que, a diferencia de las demás adolescentes, ésta última no era muy amante al romance juvenil. Qué asco, puaj. En lo único que le gustaba el romance eran en las canciones de Ed Sheeran y en sus libros favoritos. Había visto a sus amigas comportarse de manera completamente idiota cuando veían a los tontos que les gustaban. Ella no quería comportarse de esa manera así que no, pasaba de tener novio. Al menos por ahora.

–Que tú estés escupiendo arcoíris por todos lados, no significa que el resto haga lo mismo, mamá –respondió tomando una quinta porción de pizza bajo la mirada seria de su madre. – ¿Qué? La tía San lo dijo, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella.

–Trata de no pasar tanto tiempo con tu tía Santana, ¿Puede ser?

No lo haría aunque su madre se lo prohibiera. Con el tiempo, había sabido que los golpes que Santana dejaba en su cabeza a modo de saludo equivalían a un _«Te quiero»_ silencioso. Bueno, quizás no llegaba a tanto pero representaban el cariño que la latina podía llegar a tener para con ella. Si tenía que ser honesta –y confesarlo solamente una vez– diría que noches más divertidas las había pasado junto a Santana, así que no entendía porque su madre le pedía que no pasara tanto tiempo con ella cuando era sabido que tendría diversión asegurada. Su madre a veces era tan complicada.

– ¿Has hablado con Rachel? –preguntó cuando Quinn se sentó nuevamente a su lado en el sofá. –Me hubiese gustado que estuviera hoy con nosotras. Ella ama los musicales. ¿Por qué no la invitaste?

–Iba a pasar la noche con Joey –respondió su madre.

– ¿Y porque no la invitaste con Joey?

–Porque ella, al igual que yo, disfruta pasando tiempo a solas con su personita especial –señaló Quinn rodeándole el cuello y llenándole la mejilla de besos. Obviamente, cuando su madre se ponía en plan _«babosa humana»_ , no había quien la parase. Ni siquiera las protestas de su hija. –Mi pequeña Beth…

–Tengo catorce años, mamá –le recordó como si eso cambiara la opinión de su madre.

– ¿Y? Así tengas treinta, siempre serás mi bebe… mi pequeña Beth.

Fingió luchar un poco más entre los brazos de su madre antes de dejar que ésta le besara la cara y le acariciara el pelo a su antojo. Después de todo, le encantaba cuando Quinn hacía eso. Le recordaba cuando era más pequeña. Además, al paso que iba con Rachel, estaba completamente segura que no faltaría mucho tiempo para tener un hermanito que le robase las caricias y el amor de su mamá. Aunque claro, ella tenía a su padre pero no era lo mismo. A su madre buscaba para todo, a Puckerman simplemente lo buscaba para preguntarle dónde estaba Quinn. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y su alma pero… su madre era más especial.

– ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó en mitad de la película captando la atención de su madre. –Mañana es un dia especial. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– ¿Sinceramente? Con ganas de vomitar por culpa de los nervios –confesó su madre haciéndola sonreír. Quinn siempre le respondía con la verdad. –Falta, prácticamente todo un dia y yo ya estoy al borde del colapso. No sé cómo saldrá todo y si…

–Te dirá que si –interrumpió tomando la mano de Quinn. –No podría negarse. No quiere negarse, mamá. Si de algo estoy segura desde que llegó a nuestras vidas, es que no hay nada que ella pueda negarte. Así como tampoco hay nada que tú puedas negarle a ella.

Se sintió completamente orgullosa y feliz cuando Quinn se acercó a ella, dos días atrás, y le contó lo que planeaba hacer respecto a su relación con Rachel. Según la rubia, había sido la primera en conocer sus planes. Por lo tanto, ayudó a su madre a llevar a cabo todos los pasos para perfeccionar dicho plan. No entendía para qué Quinn le había pedido que se infiltrara en la casa de la morena y tomara el libro de poesía que un dia le prestó, pero así lo hizo. Aprovechando que su ex niñera estaba cambiándole el pañal a Joey, ella se acercó –completamente veloz– a la habitación de Rachel y en tiempo récord, encontró y tomó el libro guardándolo en su mochila.

Pobre Rachel, era tan ingenua que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Después de eso lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar. Esperar a que su madre, la noche siguiente, volviera a casa con una sonrisa o con el corazón roto. Confiaba en que la primera opción sería lo que sucedería pero… nunca se sabía con certeza que pasaría en esos momentos. Después de todo, a Summer le encantaba pasar tiempo con Tom y aun así le rompió el corazón. Una vez había visto esa película en casa de Rachel y Kitty había dicho algo completamente cierto y divertido. Había dicho que las conversaciones que mantenía Tom con Rachel, su hermana menor, le recordaba a las que Rachel, la novia de mamá, tenía con Joey. Y si bien ella también tenía cierto temor de lo que fuera que podía pasar al día siguiente, no debía mostrarlo porque debía ser fuerte para Quinn. Debía ser el apoyo de su madre.

–Sabes que todo irá bien mañana por la noche, ¿No? –preguntó retóricamente recostando su espalda en el pecho de la Fabray mayor pero sin soltar su mano. –O como dice la tía San, saldrás con el culo intacto de eso. No tienes de que preocuparte. Ella quiere esto tanto como tú. De eso estoy segura.

–Gracias –fue lo único que dijo su madre escondiendo el rostro en su cuello causándole cosquillas.

Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ésta vez no se quitó. Dejó que su madre le hiciera cosquillas, le llenara de besos y le acariciara el pelo a su antojo porque quizás de esa forma, se olvidaría de los nervios que sentía. A la noche siguiente, más allá de la respuesta que obtuviera, ya sea buena o mala, dejaría que su madre hiciera lo mismo al regresar. Más que nada porque estaría feliz o estaría triste. En cualquiera de los dos casos ella dejaría que Quinn la tratase como la pequeña bebé que ya no era solo para que su madre estuviera feliz.

* * *

 **Día 89. 21:45 pm**

– ¿Y este? ¿Tú qué opinas? –le preguntó a su amigo que estaba sentando en mitad de la cama de su dormitorio con Joey entre sus piernas. –Creo que este es el correcto.

–Lo mismo dijiste de los catorce vestidos anteriores, Rachel –resopló Kurt tirándose hacia atrás. –Con este ya son quince. ¡Quince, Rachel! ¿Quieres relajarte? Solo es una cena más con tu chica.

¡No! No se relajaba nada. Kurt no entendía su estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad porque hacía tiempo que no salía con alguien en plan romántico. El último con el que había salido había sido con Blaine y eso fue hace meses atrás. Muchísimos meses atrás. Kitty aún estaba embarazada. Así que, su amigo no podía pedirle que se relajara cuando no podía ponerse en su lugar. Y sí, quizás estaba exagerando pero Quinn la había llamado una hora atrás para decirle que estaba teniendo un momento madre e hija con Beth y también para – _«redobles, por favor»,_ escuchó en su cabeza– preguntarle si quería ir con ella a una cena la noche siguiente.

Obviamente respondió que sí pero en cuanto la rubia cortó la llamada con un _«Te quiero, gnomo»_ todo en ella comenzó a temblar. ¡No tenía nada que ponerse para la cena con Quinn! Rápidamente tiró el móvil en la cama y arrastró a Kurt a su habitación mientras que en su brazo libre llevaba a Joey. El niño parecía completamente ajeno a todo teniendo en cuenta que parecía ser más feliz metiéndose la mano en la boca y llenando de babas el brazo de la morena.

–No es solo una cena con su chica, Kurt –intervino Kitty recostada sobre una de las paredes. –Es _la_ cena con su chica –enfatizó mirando a Rachel que bajó la mirada completamente tímida. – ¿Te dijo que tipo de cena es?

–Hmm… mencionó algo sobre una cena de la empresa o algo así –respondió tras recordar la charla con Quinn. – ¿Por qué?

–Debe ser el evento en el TAO. Puckerman me hizo llamar al sastre esta mañana para ver si tenía listo su traje y después al restaurante para confirmar que todo estuviera perfectamente arreglado –señaló Kitty entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de Kurt mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo. –Yo también estoy invitada. Por lo que me dijo la entrometida de Tina es la cena de fin de año. Corre todo a cargo de los Fabray. Esa noche el lugar es enteramente de ellos. Y según lo que dijo el cadete «miraculos», como lo llamo yo, son completamente épicas esas cenas. Lo que se traduce a que puedes bailar sobre las mesas completamente borracho y descontrolado que no perderás tu empleo en la financiera. Es un momento de distensión y relax, por ende todo se perdona al día siguiente. Todo, menos que te pases de listo con las mujeres de la fiesta. Al parecer tu suegro es muy estricto con esas cosas.

– ¿Quinn alguna vez…? O sea, parece tan refinada. ¿Crees que ella…?

– ¿Bailó sobre la mesa completamente ebria y descontrolada en alguna de esas cenas? –se adelantó Kurt salvándola de su balbuceo. –Lo dudo. Es Doña Perfecta de quien hablamos, y la llamo así en buena onda, ¿Ok? En serio, dudo que Quinn sea de esas personas que se suben a una mesa completamente enfiestada. Aunque… ¿El cadete ese del que hablas mencionó algo, Kitty? Basando en la forma en la que hablan de él, diría que es de esos jóvenes que solo van fiestas con intenciones de emborracharse, comer gratis y tener sexo.

– ¿Puedo saber en qué momento el idiota del cadete que le mira el culo a Quinn, se volvió más importante que mi elección de vestuario? –indagó con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Podemos volver a lo realmente importante? O sea, yo.

–Ok, ¿Quieres mi opinión? Te la daré. Todos los vestidos que te probaste o te hacer ver como una puta rompe hogares, o te hacen ver como abuelita cocainómana –indicó Kitty. Kurt a su lado asintió como si la rubia tuviera razón. –No busques vestirte con intenciones de gustarle a todo el mundo, Rachel. Busca algo con lo te sientas perfecta y elegante pero también con algo que te sientas cómoda y segura. Después de todo a la única que tienes que gustarle es a Quinn, ¿O no?

Kitty tenía razón. No había necesidad de tirarse el vestidor encima. No debía gustarles a los demás, debía gustarle a Quinn. Por algo la rubia pensaba llevarla a esa cena de la empresa. No lo había pensado hasta el momento porque estaba ocupada en encontrar el vestuario adecuado pero… Quinn planeaba llevarla a una cena donde no solo estaría el padre de la rubia, sino que, por lo que había dicho Kitty, estarían todos los trabajadores de la financiera. ¡Todos! Lo que se traducía a que el lugar estaría lleno de trajeados.

Al llegar a esa conclusión pudo sentir cómo todo lo que había comido subía por el esófago y se anclaba en su garganta al punto de querer hacerla vomitar. Incluso se llevó una mano a la boca y se vio tentada de salir corriendo hacia el baño. Pero luego recordó que ya había superado esa etapa de aversión hacia los trajeados así que respiró profundo y tragó saliva mandando todo a su lugar. No había razones por la cual estar nerviosa. Razones que no fueran preguntarse repentinamente en calidad de qué la presentaría Quinn frente a esos empresarios.

Consideraba a Quinn su novia sin necesidad de un título pero… ¿La rubia compartía ese pensamiento con ella? ¿O era alguien que sin etiquetas vivía mucho mejor? No lo habían hablado aun, más que nada porque no quería sacar a relucir el tema y molestar a Quinn, pero con el correr de los días podía sentir como esa burbuja en la que estaban metidas se iba desinflando cada vez un poco más. Y no de mala manera, sino que comenzaba a ser aplastada –o por lo menos perseguida– por la realidad. Comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad de compartir su felicidad con sus seres queridos. Al menos con sus padres, porque sus amigos ya conocían toda la historia entre ellas dos.

Comenzaba a sentir el deseo de proponerle a Quinn un viaje a Lima para que la rubia conociera a sus padres no porque quisiera meterle presión, sino porque sentía la necesidad de confirmar constantemente que aquello que tenían era real. Era estúpido si lo pensaba con claridad, había miles de pruebas que confirmaban que esa relación estaba sucediendo de verdad, aun así sentía esa tonta necesidad de confirmarlo constantemente. Como si le pareciera demasiado increíble que alguien como Quinn pudiera fijarse en alguien como ella.

–Creo que este te quedara bien –interrumpió sus pensamientos Kurt mostrándole un vestido negro de noche. Elegante, sí, pero al mismo tiempo completamente sencillo. El perfecto para la cena de la noche siguiente. – ¿Quieres probártelo y vemos cómo te queda?

–No hace falta –negó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios sin dejar de pensar en Quinn. –Creo que este es el indicado. No hace falta buscar más.

Extrañamente sentía que no estaba hablando del vestido. Sino más de su amor compartido con una rubia tan perfecta como odiosa. La misma que la llamó por teléfono bien entrada la noche. Kurt y ella ya habían dejado de tener su maratón de películas de Anna Kendrick y Kitty y Jesse, que esa noche cenó con ellos, habían terminado de retocar el guion de lo que para su amigo era la película de año con nominaciones a los _Oscars_ , _Emmy_ y al _Critics Choice Awards_ ; para la madre de Joey no era nada de eso, sino más bien una pérdida de tiempo; para Kurt era un buen emprendimiento y finalmente para ella, era un video que terminaría en YouTube completamente olvidado. Esperaba que no fuera así y que en realidad saliera todo bien. Quizás con un poco de suerte, algún productor veía su talento para la actuación y la contrataba como estrella principal de su próximo proyecto.

–Hola, Berry –escuchó del otro lado del teléfono una vez que atendió la llamada. – ¿Te molesto?

–Tú jamás molestas, rubia idiota –respondió recostándose en su cama con esa sonrisa idiota que solamente estaba reservada para Quinn. –Estaba esperando que me llamaras desde que me mandaste el mensaje diciendo que lo harías.

No supo si el suspiro que escuchó provenía de ella o de Quinn. Si era por parte de ella se sentiría completamente avergonzada y patética. Y si era por parte de la rubia, se sentiría completamente feliz de provocar ese tipo de cosas en su chica. Así que decidió que ese suspiro escapista había sido por parte de Quinn y no de ella. El silencio que compartieron después de eso, fue el mejor silencio que Rachel pudo haber compartido con alguien. Solamente escuchaba la respiración de Fabray al otro lado y eso ya era más que suficiente.

– ¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana? –rompió el silencio Quinn.

–Más que nerviosa estoy intrigada –respondió sin poder contenerse. Cuando quiso hacerlo, la rubia estaba preguntándole las razones de su intriga. –Hmm… No es por ponerte presión ni nada de eso. Es solo que… Me preguntaba en calidad de que iré. Como será que me presentaras frente a todos esos trajeados.

 _«El maldito silencio jodido antes de una respuesta importante»,_ pensó al no recibir respuesta inmediata por parte de Quinn.

Su lado dramático comenzó a pensar en mil posibles respuestas. La que más creía posible era la que decía que iría a esa dichosa cena en calidad de camarera y no de novia como lo deseaba. El que Quinn no respondiera aun, acrecentaba muchísimo más ese pensamiento.

–Iba a pedírtelo mañana, en un lugar especial para ambas. O al menos lo es para mí –escuchó del otro lado. Incluso se imaginó la expresión que tendría Quinn mientras le decía todo eso. La sonrisa tímida y nerviosa iluminando todo su rostro. –Pero como siempre, tu curiosidad no puede mantenerse a raya, ¿O sí? Beth me matara, y también a ti porque llevamos varios días planeándolo todo, pero… –no supo en que momento el corazón dejo de latirle. Como así tampoco supo cuándo comenzó a temblar. – ¿Te…? Hmm… No sé. ¿Te gustaría ir…? ¿Ir a la cena como mi nov…? Solo si quieres, ¿Ok? Estaba pensando que si tú quisieras podrías ir a la cena conmigo como… como mi novia.

Podría decir que sintió el nudo más grande formarse en su estómago. O que su garganta eligió ese preciso instante dejar de pasar saliva de un lado al otro. También podía decir que sintió las irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo por toda la ciudad. O que quizás lo que realmente quería era llorar de felicidad. Pero lo cierto era que no, no había sentido nada de eso. No lo había hecho porque la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios tras escuchar a Quinn etiquetarla como novia, encerraba todas esas emociones en un solo y simple gesto.

–O sea… ya te considero como tal pero… –volvió a hablar Quinn.

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que…? –interrumpió recuperando la voz pero sin borrar la sonrisa. –Ok. Creo que de… de alguna manera rebuscada, estas… estas pidiéndome que sea tu novia. ¿O…? ¿O solo es mi imaginación?

–Hmm… No. Puede ser –se corrigió la rubia del otro lado y Rachel ahogó una pequeña risa al descubrir nervios en la voz de su ahora novia oficial. –Es posible. Quizás sí te lo estoy pidiendo. Ok, Frodo. Sí, te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia.

Tendría que haber sospechado que Quinn no sería especialmente romántica a la hora de pedirle que fuera su novia oficialmente, pero no le importaba. Brody había sido bastante básico a la hora de pedírselo –cena, flores y el típico, y ya casi aburrido y cansino, _«¿Quieres ser mi novia?»_ –, y era plenamente consciente de cómo terminó esa historia. Así que ahora prefería mil veces alguien que le dijera _«Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia»_ sin necesidad de preguntárselo. Por otro lado, tenía la leve sospecha de que si Quinn le soltaba el tedioso _«¿Quieres ser mi novia?»_ respondería un no y terminaría con la rubia esa relación no oficial.

 _«Eso es pura basura»_ escupió la voz en su cabeza. _«No te lo crees ni tú a eso»_

 _«Sí, tienes razón. Es demasiado perfecta como para dejarla ir solo por eso. Además quiere estar con nosotras»_

 _«Lo sé»_ convino la voz mental. _«Y como pretendas dejarla ir en un futuro, juro que jamás te desharás de mí. Hablaré todo el tiempo en tu cabeza hasta que te vuelvas loca, y papá y papi te manden al manicomio más barato porque todo su dinero lo gastaron en exorcismos para ti»_

 _«Voy a ignorar eso ultimo y me concentraré en lo que_ mi _novia está diciéndome»_ enfatizó concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

Aunque no había mucho para pensar. Quinn estaba siendo clara en lo que le estaba pidiendo. Ella había sido bastante clara en sus sentimientos desde hacía semanas. En sus sentimientos y en el título que, también hacía semanas, quería portar. Así que no, no había mucho que pensar. ¿Le aterrorizaba ser la novia de alguien? Por supuesto que sí. En la última relación en la que había estado, no fue una buena novia. No porque fuera odiosa, sino porque debería haber terminado todo eso antes de traumatizarse por culpa de sus ex suegros. La historia con Quinn podría llegar a ser igual a la de Brody si Russel _«te asesino con la mirada»_ Fabray se ponía en contra de ellas. Así que sí, estaba aterrada de empezar una nueva relación a pesar de estar metida en una desde hacía semanas.

Aun así, la otra mitad que completaba ese entero que iba formándose de a poco era Quinn. Quinn Fabray. La frígida arrogante con la que se había cruzado hacía casi tres exactos meses en el TAO y que le había dicho muchas cosas, menos que era bonita. La misma Quinn que la besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello cuando estaban juntas. Algo que le hacía sentir feliz y amada a partes iguales. Así que, a pesar de estar completamente asustada por el futuro que le esperaba junto a la rubia, sabía muy bien la respuesta que le daría a su no pregunta.

–Sí, Quinn. Quiero ser tu novia.

* * *

 **Día 90. 07:02 am**

Tal y como había hecho tres meses atrás, avanzaba hacia el interior de la financiera con sus zapatos de diez centímetros, falda tubo, un portafolios en la mano y la mirada completamente altanera. La única diferencia que había entre ese entonces y ahora, era la sonrisa bobalicona que adornaba sus labios. ¿La razón? Rachel, como siempre.

La morena le había respondido la noche anterior que quería ser su novia. Habiendo miles de personas en toda la ciudad a la cual podría haberle dado ese título, Rachel había decidido dárselo a ella. Obviamente no pensaba pedírselo de esa forma. En cuanto la morena le preguntó bajo qué título iría a la cena en el TAO esa misma noche, supo que sus planes se verían ligeramente frustrados. Debería haberlo sospechado. Rachel era de esas personas que no se quedaban con la intriga así como si nada. Así que debía hacer algunos retoques a lo que había llamado mentalmente «pedido de noviazgo oficial».

Tina, como venía haciendo últimamente, la abordó en la entrada de la financiera recitándole paso por paso las actividades que tenía para ese día. Nada relevante. Solamente serían puros papeleos por lo que podría irse a casa temprano. Algo que deseaba hacer desde que se bajó de su automóvil. Le soltó un _«Lo haremos todo antes del almuerzo. Ve adelantándote»_ a su secretaria que asintió antes de perderse en uno de los ascensores. Ella, en cambio, se acercó a Puckerman y Kitty que estaban hablando cerca de las escaleras.

Dos noches atrás había ido a cenar al departamento de Rachel con los amigos de la morena y, sorpresiva pero gratamente, con Shelby. Kurt había estado a cargo de la cena. Tenía que destacar que el señor Hummel parecía un poco más… receptivo y conforme con su presencia en el lugar. Por lo menos no le había tirado indirectas como las veces anteriores. O no le había tirado la copa de vino sobre su vestido Valentino.

 _«Todo un avance»_ , pensó.

Jesse St. James también estaba allí pero lo único que hacía era hablar de cine y del comienzo de su carrera. Quinn, mientras miraba al joven alagándose a sí mismo, se preguntó cómo pudo haber estado celosa de alguien como él. Sin ánimos de ser demasiado egocéntrica, ella parecía ser mucha mejor compañía que el aspirante a director de cine. Y más interesante también. Kitty era con la que mejor se llevaba de los tres. Por ende, fue con la que más tiempo habló y bromeó mientras sostenía a Joey en brazos recordando su época de madre con Beth. Rachel, desde la otra punta de la sala y mientras hablaba animadamente con Shelby, le lanzaba sonrisas y miradas tiernas cada vez que la veía reír junto con el niño.

Por mucho que intentaba, y aprovechando que la morena parecía distraída con su madre, no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas y sonrisa ella también a su chica. Sobre todo sabiendo lo nerviosa que Rachel estaba con esa cena. Lo había notado cuando la llamó por teléfono y también cuando se presentó en el departamento esa noche. Ninguna de las dos lo dijo pero ambas sabían que se trataba de la «presentación silenciosa pero oficial» de la rubia como novia de Rachel aun sin tener el título oficial. Una razón más que valedera para no meter la pata. Todo en ella la obligaba a no arruinarlo con su torpeza. Así que, cuando la cena terminó y los amigos de Rachel –incluido Kurt– le pidieron que se quedara un rato más, supo que lo había hecho bien. La sonrisa radiante que la morena le regaló se lo confirmó.

Con ese recuerdo en mente, y con la sonrisa tonta mucho más afianzada en sus labios, siguió avanzando hacia donde estaba el padre de su hija con su secretaria. Saludó con la cabeza a la recepcionista de gafas, cabello castaño y sonrisa fácil que se encontraba a uno de los laterales y, un poco más apartado, estaba el tipo de seguridad a quien también saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos fueron directamente a parar hacia las escaleras que estaban cerca de recepción, cuando vio a su padre, junto con su chofer y su secretaria, bajar de allí. Seguramente de salida hacia una nueva reunión fuera de la empresa. Ambos Fabray intercambiaron una sonrisa apenas perceptible cuando pasaron al lado del otro, aunque ninguno dijo nada o buscó el contacto directo con el otro.

Después de la charla que habían tenido en la oficina de Russel, Quinn se sentía volar en su nube de felicidad. Aun así no invadía el espacio de su padre, ni su padre invadía el de ella. Iban a paso lento porque era algo nuevo para ambos. Tal y como había sido el nacimiento de Beth y la crianza de la misma. Quinn aún se reía cuando recordaba a ambos correteando detrás de su hija vigilando que no tocara nada cuando empezó a caminar. Quizás estaba mal comparar ese hecho puntual con el reciente descubrimiento de su sexualidad pero no encontraba algo mejor con que compararlo. En su mente, ambas cosas habían sido, en ese momento, y eran, tiempo presente, completamente nuevo y desconocido para ella y su padre fue quien más estuvo a su lado en ese entonces. Con ese recuerdo en mente, levantó una mano y saludó a Russel que correspondió con una sonrisa a lo lejos.

–Buenos días, Noah –saludó una vez que llegó junto a su amigo. Kitty, al lado del abogado, soltó una risita por lo bajo. Puckerman, en cambio, entrecerró los ojos. –Ok, lo siento. No te gusta que te digan «Noah». Ya entendí. Buenos días, Kitty.

–Buenos días, Quinn –saludó la rubia bajita poniendo el ascensor en marcha. –Veo que las sonrisas se contagian casi tanto como los piojos cuando compartes colchón con alguien durante cierto tiempo –comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Quinn a su lado la miró con confusión junto con una sonrisa que expresaba lo mismo. –Desde que desperté esta mañana, Rachel no ha dejado de chillar, bailar, cantar y un sinfín de cosas desagradables para una persona que recién despierta. Créeme, en este momento no me gustaría ser mi hijo.

– ¿Ella está cuidando de Joey? –preguntó interesada.

–Sí, y me sorprende que mi pequeño no me haya llamado aún –soltó la amiga de Rachel.

–Es un bebé de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro meses? –intervino Puckerman dejándole el paso a Quinn una vez que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso de la rubia. –Todavía no habla.

–Dile eso a Rachel –fue lo último que escuchó por parte de Kitty.

Terminó sonriendo al oír lo que dijo la amiga de la morena. Automáticamente se imaginó a su chica –ahora sí podía llamarla oficialmente de esa forma– con Joey en brazos bailando y saltando por todos lados. La forma en que se removió su interior al pensar en eso la hizo sentir plena y aterrada a partes iguales. ¿En algún momento dejaría de sentirse de esa forma respecto a Rachel? Se sintió más aterrada aun cuando recordó la conversación que había tenido con Joey mientras la morena filmaba las escenas del corto/película/video de YouTube en la cual le confesaba su deseo de pedirle a la joven que fuera su novia. ¿Y si Joey le contaba sus planes a la joven? Sus verdaderos planes. ¿Si arruinaba su sorpresa? De un momento a otro, estaba llamando a Santana. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, simplemente estaba llamándola.

– ¿Y ahora qué, Fabray? –escuchó del otro lado con molestia. –Espero que sea algo de… –bostezo incluido. –Algo de vida o muerte porque como hayas interrumpido el sueño húmedo que estaba teniendo por nada, te…

–Joey está con Rachel –interrumpió Quinn. –Y ya sabes que ellos hablan, ¿Qué pasa si…? ¿Qué pasa si le cuenta lo que tengo preparado para ella?

–Ok, estoy a un paso de quemar la muñeca vudú que tiene tu rostro. Así que, si no quieres que eso pase, será mejor que me digas que se trata de una puta broma –pidió la latina en un tono de voz bastante amenazante. – ¿De verdad crees que un bebe de casi cinco meses pueda llegar a hablar con Rachel y contarle acerca de tu plan magnifico _barra_ en realidad es una porquería?

–Hmm… Beth a su edad balbuceaba –respondió como si eso fuera relevante.

– ¡No seas estúpida! –se exasperó Santana. – ¿Qué parte de «No habla» no entendiste? Es solo un bebe, Quinn. No hace más que comer, cagar y volver a comer. Es como el gato peludo y horrible de Brittany. Con la diferencia que el bebé no deja pelos por todos lados como ese animal inerte. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Tu sorpresa está a salvo. Y si ese niño habla, lo mataré. No hicimos que Beth robara ese estúpido libro por nada, ¿O sí?

– ¿Lo…? ¿Lo mataras? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos y un nudo en la garganta.

–Cambio de planes. A él lo dejare vivir y a quien matare será a ti por ser tan idiota –respondió la latina con un gruñido de por medio. –Es una forma de decir, Quinn. ¿Cómo voy a matar a un niño? ¿Eres tonta o te…?

Ahora sabía porque había llamado a Santana. Su amiga, a pesar de haberle gritado, había conseguido hacerle ver que no había peligro alguno de ser descubierta y le recordó lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser cuando se sentía acorralada. Ignoró lo tonta que se sintió cuando se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, Joey era solo un bebe próximo a cumplir los cinco meses. Por ende, no podía hablar y contarle, ni a Rachel ni a nadie, los planes que tenía para esa misma noche. Y no era porque fuera paranoica, era que simplemente estaba lo bastante nerviosa como para agregarle más nervios solo de pensar que sus planes se verían arruinados. A pesar de que Rachel ya había destripado parte de la sorpresa.

– ¿Pasas más tarde por aquí como quedamos? –preguntó después de que su amiga soltó su clásica catarata de insultos.

–Me lo preguntaste anoche y te respondí que sí. Luego de eso, me quede dormida y no he abierto los ojos hasta ahora que me has despertado. Por lo tanto mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma de anoche –respondió la latina tras haber suspirado. – ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Saldrás con el culo intacto de esto. A no ser que, en pleno sexo, Rachel te lo rompa con sus dedos de gno…

–Gracias, Santana –interrumpió desplazando las palabras de su amiga para no formarse ideas descabelladas. –Te estaré esperando, ¿Ok?

–Ok. Ahora déjame dormir –pidió la latina del otro lado ahogando un bostezo.

Se tragó el _«Te veo luego»_ cuando su amiga cortó la llamada de teléfono pero antes de que pudiera enviarle un mensaje de texto reclamándoselo, Tina entró a su oficina con varios dossiers que requerían de su atención. Había estado firmado y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden con los papeles, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de concentrarse en eso. En realidad, estaba pensando en que ese día era especial. No solo porque tenía una sorpresa para Rachel, sino porque cada vez que la puerta de su oficina se abría, no podía evitar recordar que detrás de esa puerta la morena se había enfrentado a ella consiguiendo inesperadamente su empleo.

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan impetuoso e impulsivo como la joven dejó ver que era desde el primer momento cuando avanzó hacia ella hecha una furia. Podía recordar el tono burlón que utilizó en cuanto la mención de llamar a seguridad surgió en plena provocación. Porque si, quizás no lo había notado hasta mucho tiempo después pero, desde el momento cero, ella y Rachel estaban constantemente provocándose. Recordaba también haber pensado que la intromisión de la morena en su vida iba a ser un completo caos.

Que equivocada estaba.

Tina interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando entró nuevamente a su oficina seguida de Santana, que parecía más dormida que despierta. ¿Ya era hora del almuerzo? Al parecer sí. Se preguntó en que momento la mañana se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo se le volaba cuando pensaba en su chica, lo atribuyó a eso. La latina, por otro lado, no hizo comentario alguno más que _«Seguiré durmiendo en tu Mercedes»_. Algo que efectivamente hizo de camino a la mansión donde Quinn almorzaría con su madre.

Mientras Santana entraba estrepitosamente y a toda velocidad a su antigua vivienda, ella se quedó parada en la entrada del vestíbulo mirando hacia la escalera principal. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la forma en que Rachel la descubrió subiendo y bajando los escalones. Por ese entonces la morena debía haber empezado a estar loca por ella porque de otra forma no entendía como no salió huyendo frente a tremenda imagen infantil. Eran también las mismas escaleras donde se había perdido en esos dos océanos marrones completamente indescriptibles. Aun estando con Rachel y mirándola hasta el hartazgo no lograba ponerle un nombre al color de ojos de la morena.

A uno de lados estaba el despacho donde ella y Rachel mantuvieron una de las mejores discusiones, con puñetazos sobre el escritorio y gritos de por medio. También el lugar que había sido su refugio muchas veces mientras intentaba entender qué era lo que le pasaba con la ex niñera de su hija. Ahora ya sabía la respuesta. Por ese entonces, la morena comenzaba a penetrar en su muro de hielo muy lentamente y sin ningún tipo de culpa.

–Hola, hija –saludó Judy mirándola desde el final de las escaleras. ¿En qué momento se había transportado desde la entrada del vestíbulo a las escaleras? – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí –respondió en susurros con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. –Simplemente estaba recordando. Hoy estoy algo… pensativa. Las mejores cosas en mi vida pasaron aquí, así que… Supongo que es normal que me sienta así, ¿O no? –bajó los escalones y caminó hasta el exterior de la mansión. –Pase los mejores días de lluvia junto a Beth en este patio, y Rachel y yo hablamos bajo el sauce sin asesinarnos después de una discusión que tuvimos. Ahora entiendo porque me decía las cosas que decía en plena discusión. Lo hacía por mi propio bien.

–Te cuidaba desde mucho antes de estar juntas –comentó Judy acariciándole el hombro. –Desde que vi la forma en la que interactuaban supe ella iba a ser especial. No sabía de qué forma, solo que… iba a ser importante en toda esta historia. Y fíjate, resultó ser la hija perdida de Shelby y ahora es tu novia.

Sonrió tras escuchar eso y, antes de seguir a su madre al interior de la mansión, le lanzó una última mirada melancólica al patio trasero. Se descubrió a si misma sonriendo en cuanto vio el sauce llorón al final del mismo. O como Rachel lo había llamado, _Salix babylonica_. Ese recuerdo en puntual le arrancó otra sonrisa. ¿Algún momento en todo ese dia dejaría de sonreír a causa de los recuerdos?

En la cocina, Santana hablaba con Shelby muy animadamente. Quinn se sentó al lado de su amiga y le dejó un apretón en el hombro de manera cariñosa tras haber saludado la madre de Rachel con un beso en la mejilla. Su madre también participó de la conversación entre ambas mujeres. Ella, en cambio, prefirió quedarse al margen de todo y observarlas con una sonrisa en los labios. Estuvo un rato escuchándolas hasta que se disculpó y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca de la mansión.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo una vez que estuvo en el interior de la habitación y, sin dejar de sonreír, se sentó en el sofá que allí había recordado la vez que Rachel fue a buscarla hasta allí, el reclamo de no pasar tiempo con ella y la forma en que le pidió que le prestara el libro de poesías. ¿Se habría dado cuenta la morena que dicho libro ya no era de su pertenencia, sino que había vuelto a su antigua dueña? Aunque no se quedaría con la rubia por mucho tiempo. Solo no necesitaba como un medio para un fin.

Un fin que marcaba el principio de su historia con Rachel.

* * *

 **Día 90. 20:02 pm**

–Sabes que no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, ¿Verdad, mamá? –escuchó a sus espaldas.

Estaba nerviosa. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Incluso, creía escuchar a su corazón latir en la garganta. O quizás era que el nudo que se había instalado ahí tenía vida propia. Tener cuatro pares de ojos mirándola todo el tiempo tampoco ayudaba a calmar su estado de nerviosismo. Era plenamente consciente de que, a cuarenta minutos de su hogar, Rachel estaba preparándose para cenar esa noche con ella. De todos los habitantes que había en el planeta, elegía cenar con ella. Se sentía una maldita afortunada. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que su hija tenía razón. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa. Rachel ya le había dicho que sí quería ser su novia. Por lo tanto, no podía retractarse durante la cena o a lo largo de la noche ¿O sí? Esperaba que no. Volvió a suspirar profundo y se dio vuelta regalándole una sonrisa a su hija.

Beth estaba sentada en su cama detrás de ella con una bolsa de _cheetos_ en las manos, mirando atenta a cada movimiento que realizaba Quinn frente al espejo. En una de las puntas de la habitación, Santana estaba sentada en las piernas de Brittany mientras que Puckerman estaba sentado al lado de su hija en posición de indio. Fabray pensó que se parecía demasiado a un niño cuando escucha atentamente alguna historia, más allá de que fuera real o no.

Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en su vestimenta fuera la correcta esa noche. Cuando por fin se sintió conforme con el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje le regaló al espejo una sonrisa completamente radiante. Ignoró los desvaríos de Brittany, las ironías de Santana, los silbidos de aprobación por parte de Puckerman y se concentró, a través del reflejo, en la única persona que le importaba en toda esa habitación.

Beth la miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y radiante. Como si fuera ella la que se enfrentaría a Rachel esa noche después de haberle pedido que fuera su novia. Respiró profundo antes de darse vuelta frente al espejo y enfrentarse a la mirada de su hija. Mordiéndose el labio se acercó a la cama casi al mismo tiempo que la adolescente se acercaba a la orilla de la misma. Se arrodilló delante de Beth y le acarició el pelo.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? –preguntó entre susurros importándole muy poco que los demás estuvieran allí. –Sabes que si no es así, puedes decírmelo.

Había escuchado, a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, la opinión de Beth respecto a su relación con la morena pero aun así, sobre todo esa noche, tenía que escuchar una vez más que su hija aprobaba esa relación.

–Lo sé –respondió Beth con la mirada en el suelo. –Y estoy de acuerdo con esto, mamá. Tengo bien en claro que ya no seremos una familia de dos. Ya no más –y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo, agregó: –Ahora seremos una familia de tres, cuatro con papá, y creo que… creo que eso es genial. Una familia de tres o cuatro suena mucho mejor que una de dos. Aunque…

–Sabes que siempre seremos tú y yo, sin importar cuantos integrantes haya en nuestra nueva familia –terminó diciendo tras sospechar lo que su hija quería decir. –Sabes que siempre será así. Tú y yo juntas. Sin importar cuantos años tengas, siempre serás mi bebé.

–Y estoy feliz de serlo –escuchó antes de que Beth se arrojara sobre ella abrazándola con fuerzas. –Ahora, ya que yo ya soy feliz, tú deberías hacer lo mismo e ir en busca de su metro y medio de felicidad, y dejarme mi ganarles a las tías.

–En tus sueños, mocosa –intervino Santana con el entrecejo fruncido. –Brittany y yo… Ok, solo yo, estuve practicando. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Te ganaré!

–Santana, es solo una niña –señaló entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Quieres no ponerte demasiado… competitiva con ella? Compórtate acorde a tu edad y pon orden en esta casa apenas me vaya. No hagas que me arrepienta, ¿Puede ser? Puckerman, te veo en la cena. No tardes, ¿Ok? Y ustedes dos, lo vuelvo a repetir. Pórtense bien, ¿Está claro?

Lo último que escuchó por parte de su hija y su amiga fue un _«Estaremos bien. No te preocupes»_ junto antes de que la puerta se cerraba en sus narices y se escuchara un grito desde el interior. Por lo agudo que fue supuso que se trataba de Brittany. Iba a volver sobre sus pasos pero si lo hacía jamás saldría de su departamento, y no podía hacer esperar a Rachel. No quería hacer esperar a Rachel.

Durante todo el viaje en su Mercedes se repitió a si misma que todo saldría bien. Que no había razones para estar nerviosa o para querer arrojarse del automóvil en movimiento. Mientras tanto, su libro de poesías descansaba en el asiento de copiloto completamente inconsciente de lo importante que sería esa noche. Fue cuando llegó a la esquina del edificio de Rachel, que tomó plena consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya no había marcha atrás una vez que el Mercedes se detuviera. Tenía que estar completamente segura que eso era lo que quería de ahora en adelante. Porque no era abrir la boca, decir millones de palabras bonitas, y en la mañana pretender borrarlas solo porque tuvo un ataque de dudas.

No. No era así.

Además, no solo ella estaba implicada en todo eso. Beth también lo estaba. Así que tenía que pensar con claridad si la presencia de Rachel era lo que realmente quería, tanto en su vida como en la de su hija. Y si bien el interior del Mercedes, o el estar a un paso de entrar al departamento de la morena, no era el mejor lugar para plantearse todas esas cosas, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Le bastó cerrar los ojos y recordar, como si de una película se tratase, todos los momentos vividos junto a la morena para saber cuál era la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Suspirando por lo bajo, apagó el motor de su automóvil, recogió su bolso junto con el libro de poesías y se bajó del Mercedes completamente nerviosa. Se mordió el labio mientras recorría con su mirada todo el frente del edificio. En el interior del mismo estaba esperándola su novia. Su amor. La misma que la recibió un tierno beso en los labios junto con un «Te quiero, Quinn». Quien entró al TAO tomada de su mano fuertemente mientras sonreía nerviosa a todos a su alrededor. La misma a la cual presentó como su novia frente a todos los miembros de la empresa, tomando por sorpresa a muchos y a otros no tanto.

Detrás de ellas llegaron Puckerman y Kitty. Por ende, Rachel tuvo alguien conocido con quien hablar y reír –quizás, criticar también aunque eso a Quinn no le molestaba–. A la charla de Rachel con Kitty se le sumó Judy que parecía no poder dejar de acariciarle el hombro a la morena. Quinn miraba todo desde lejos porque su padre había captado su atención arrastrándola hacia donde estaban los demás empleados. Según había dicho Russel, _«Es mejor interactuar educadamente con ellos porque como los trates mal te pincharan los neumáticos del automóvil. Eso en el mejor de los casos»_. Así que Quinn seguía al pie de la letra el consejo de su padre.

–Parece que se adapta muy bien –comentó Russel sentado en una de las mesas. Quinn siguió la línea de su mirada encontrándose con Rachel al final. –Y a tu madre le agrada. Me parece bien que la hayas traído. Si va formar parte de esta familia tiene que saber cómo es realmente este mundo. Nuestro mundo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su padre porqué decía todo eso, Judy llegó junto a ellos llevándose a su esposo hacia el centro de la pista a bailar. No quiso darle demasiada importancia a las palabras de su padre así que sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se concentró en mirar a la morena que estaba desde la otra punta del restaurante mirando todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa imagen le recordó a la última cena social a la que asistieron juntas, cuando Rachel le regaló a Olaf. Esta vez era su turno regalarle algo a la morena.

Fue hasta su Mercedes y sacó el libro de poesías que había hecho «robar» a Beth del departamento de la morena. Cuando regresó al restaurante no la encontró en el mismo lugar pero sí cerca de la recepción, lo que le recordó al primer día que se conocieron. Con la diferencia que esta vez, Rachel no llevaba patines ni jeans rasgados.

– ¡Cuidado! –exclamó cuando la morena se dio vuelta en el lugar y chocó con ella.

–Lo siento. Yo no… –empezó diciendo Rachel antes de levantar la vista y mirarla. –Oh, Quinn. Eres tú. Pensé que… ¿Qué pasa?

–Así tendría que haber sido –fue lo único que dijo la rubia. Rachel frente a ella la miró completamente confundida. –Nuestro primer encuentro hace noventa días atrás –aclaró. –Tendría que haber sido así. Tú disculpándote y yo dejándote terminar tu disculpa. Luego te hubiese invitado un café o algo, y otra seria la historia.

–Es… es verdad –secundó la morena dando un paso hacia ella. –Pero si otra era la historia, ya no sería nuestra historia, ¿O sí? Así tenía que pasar con nosotras. Me gusta creer que eso estaba escrito desde mucho antes. Así que no me quejo de cómo comenzó nuestra historia. Aunque a veces recuerdo que en ese momento quise matarte por ser una frígida arrogante.

–Y ahora esta frígida arrogante quiere regalarte algo más además de su corazón.

No había nada espectacular detrás de ese regalo pero aun así estaba nerviosa. Por lo tanto, le tendió a la morena el libro de poesías con la mano menos temblorosa esperando que Rachel no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo estúpido.

– ¿Qué es…? ¿Cómo…?

–Le pedí a Beth que lo tomara «prestado» de tu casa –explicó dibujando comillas que Rachel no vio porque estaba mirando atentamente el libro que tenía entre sus manos. –Una vez me lo pediste prestado tras leer una oración en específico. No me lo devolviste pero lo cierto es que no lo quiero de regreso tampoco, quiero… Quiero que tú lo tengas. Quiero regalártelo. Ve a la parte que me leíste, por favor –pidió esperando que la morena encontrara la página. Antes de la joven dijera algo, recitó: – _«Sé que voy a quererte sin preguntas, sé que vas a quererme sin respuestas…»_

– _«… Pero también sé que te odie y te quise en noventa días. Y ahora sé que posiblemente te ame el resto de mi vida»_ –terminó leyendo Rachel. Quinn también bajó la mirada hacia la página encontrándose con sus propias palabras escritas a bolígrafo en el papel. –Quinn…

Los ojos marrones de Rachel completamente anegados en lágrimas se clavaron en sus avellanas haciéndola emocionar a ella también. Antes de que pudiera explicar mejor todo, los labios de Rachel estaban pegados a los suyas besándola de una manera completamente diferente a las anteriores pero con el mismo amor de siempre. Quería explicarle a la morena que tenía pensado entregarle el libro y después pedirle que fuera su novia, pero eso había quedado en nada cuando Rachel y su curiosidad trastocaron todo al preguntar en calidad de qué iría a esa cena la noche anterior.

–Eres especial, Quinn –escuchó decir a la morena sobre sus labios. –Y ser parte de algo especial, te hace especial, ¿No? Así me siento desde que eres parte de mi vida, y espero sentirme de esa manera junto a ti por el resto de mis días mientras intento que tú te sientas de igual manera junto a mí.

–Entonces… ¿Estos primeros noventa días son el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida juntas? –preguntó clavando sus ojos en los marrones de Rachel que asintió justo antes de que alguien gritara el nombre de la morena a lo lejos junto con un _«Ven a bailar»_. – ¿Estás…? ¿Estás completamente segura que quieres pasar toda una vida a mi lado? Es ahora o nunca. Luego ya no… ya no podrás echarte para atrás, Berry. Y lo digo en serio.

–Si no me eche atrás en estos noventa días, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare más adelante? –fue la respuesta de la morena ladeando la cabeza. –Además, ya me he cruzado con los de tu especie antes, así que… Eres especial, pero no eres cosa de otro mundo, Fabray. Por lo tanto, no tengo nada que pensar porque sé que quiero, deseo y necesito pasar mi vida a tu lado.

– ¡Rachel, ven a bailar! –volvieron a gritar. Bastó una mirada hacia el lateral derecho para saber que se trataba de Kitty. –Suelta a Quinn. Nadie va a robártela.

–Creo que deberías hacerle caso. La mamá de Joey no parece ser de esas personas que aceptan un no como respuesta –señaló Quinn mirando hacia donde estaba Kitty bailando mientras le hacía señas a la morena de que se uniera a ella. Fabray se separó de su chica con una sonrisa y le palmeó el trasero ligeramente incitándola a que se uniera a su amiga. –Anda, ve. Yo estaré aquí. Prometo no moverme de este lugar. ¿Quieres que te sostenga el libro?

–No. Este se va conmigo a donde quiera que vaya –aseguró Rachel antes de robarle un beso y perderse donde estaba Kitty. –Te quiero, odiosa.

–Yo te quiero a ti, gnomo.

Y lo decía con total honestidad. Porque realmente quería a esa morena bajita de piernas interminables, con sus cinco segundos de maldad y desobediencia, faltas de respeto, con su enorme corazón bondadoso y su fortaleza. Con esa habilidad de sacarla de quicio pero al mismo tiempo de llenarla de un deseo casi primitivo de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado. Porque Rachel era un conjunto de todas esas cosas y millones más que tenía que conocer pero la morena también tenía millones de cosas que conocer en ella.

Y estaba bien con eso porque ella y Rachel…

–Vamos a bailar –intervino la voz de la morena interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa en los labios se dejó arrastrar por su chica. –Muévete, Quinn. Mueve ese frío cuerpo tuyo.

– ¿ _«Frío»_? ¿Cómo qué…? Oh, ya sé… Chiste interno.

–Sí, y no lo sabrás ahora. Quizás en el futuro lo sepas… Depende de cómo te comportes conmigo luego de estos tres meses.

Y estaba bien con eso porque ella y Rachel tenían todo el futuro por delante para disfrutarlo una al lado de la otra. Para descubrir sobre ese famoso chiste interno. Y, por muy ingenuo e improbable que sonase tal cosa, tenían toda una vida para vivirla juntas.

No solamente noventa días.

* * *

 _Otra historia que llega a su fin y yo lo único que puedo decir es gracias. Gracias por leer, comentar, poner la historia en su lista de favoritos, por seguirla y gracias (GRACIAS) por la enorme paciencia que tuvieron para conmigo a la hora de actualizar. Nos leeremos en un futuro no tan próximo pero tampoco tan lejano. Gracias nuevamente por acompañarme en este nuevo viaje y un gigantesco gracias a mi Beta Reader por acompañarme desde el principio. Ninguna historia se publica si no tiene luz verde de su parte. Así que... GRACIAS BETA!_

 _Que tengan un buen comienzo de año y nos leeremos pronto._

 _Cuando menos lo esperen._


End file.
